


Миссия

by PalePaleFire, Snejik



Series: Принцесса и котик [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 117,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: Маленькие детки - маленькие бедки. Большие детки... ну, по обстоятельствам.





	1. Chapter 1

Это было обычное утро понедельника. Себастьян уехал на съемки фильма, в котором в который уже раз, играл главную роль, а Барнс сидел на широком подоконнике гостиной вместе со Стивом и писал статью, ругая на чем свет стоит новое охотничье ружье.  
За музыкой, лившейся из здоровенных колонок, он не сразу услышал характерный рингтон, который у него стоял на одного-единственного человека — женщину, которая вынашивала их с Себастьяном детей.  
— Я тебя слушаю, Клара, — улыбаясь, ответил Барнс. Клара звонила регулярно, отчитаться о состоянии своем и детей, потому что Барнс жестко настоял на этом пункте контракта, но сегодня звонок был внеурочный, а до предполагаемых родов оставалось еще как минимум две недели.  
— Джеймс, — стараясь говорить спокойно, обратилась к нему Клара, — у меня отошли воды. Я уже на пути в госпиталь. Все в порядке.  
— Да? Уже? — Барнс не был уверен, что правильно понял то, что услышал. — Ты рожаешь?  
— Да, Джеймс, — по голосу было слышно, что Клара улыбается, — я рожаю ваших детей.  
— Я через полчаса буду! — сообщил Барнс и отключился, услышав тяжелое дыхание и тихий, сдавленный стон.  
Барнс чуть не уронил ноут, когда спрыгивал с подоконника, нещадно скинутый с плеч Стив жалобно мявкнул. Барнс даже не извинился перед котом, так был взволнован. Кайл, почувствовав разливающееся в воздухе концентрированное волнение, тявкнул, но слезать с дивана не стал.  
— Клара рожает! — сообщил Барнс зверью, словно это все для них объясняло, и принялся названивать Себастьяну, уже прыгая в машину. До госпиталя ехать было двадцать минут.  
Как ни странно, ответил Себастьян почти сразу.  
— Что случилось, котик? — спросил он. — Ты в порядке? Клара?  
— Клара рожает! — почти выкрикнул Барнс, выруливая на центральную улицу. — Уже! Сейчас! Думаю, мы с ней в госпитале окажемся одновременно. Приезжай. Бросай все и приезжай, такое раз в жизни бывает!  
Барнс быстро говорил, ловко маневрируя в потоке машин. Он был взволнован, взбудоражен. Он ждал этого дня уже тридцать семь недель, но не предполагал, что он наступит вот так вот внезапно, без предупреждения. Что Клара просто позвонит и скажет, что рожает, а у него ничего не готово.  
На самом деле, готово было все с того момента, как они узнали, что у них родятся близнецы — мальчик и девочка. Барнс тогда немного ошалел от счастья и принялся обеспечивать еще нерожденных детей всем необходимым по самому высшему разряду исключительно из своего кармана. Себастьяну пришлось его тормозить и уговаривать поделить расходы пополам.  
Хуже всего было с наймом нянь, потому что Барнс уперся рогом, что они должны быть не старше тридцати, с медицинским образованием и опытом работы в педиатрии. Но и таких ему нашли.  
А вот с именами они с Себастьяном не определились до сих пор, один раз даже серьезно поругавшись при выборе. Потом решили, что время у них еще есть. Теперь не было ни времени, ни имен.  
— Котик, я прилечу, как только смогу, — пообещал Себастьян. — Поддержи Клару за меня. И детей тоже. Черт, у меня руки трясутся.  
— Хорошо, я тебе позвоню, как только они родятся, — пообещал Барнс. — Бросай все, я один не справлюсь.  
Барнс нагло врал. Когда надо было, он собирался в кучу и делал все в гордом одиночестве легко и непринужденно, не надеясь ни на кого. А пройдя курсы, он теперь знал, как держать новорожденного, как кормить, пеленать, и вообще, что с ним делать. Тем более, что в первые три дня дети будут под наблюдением врачей, и Барнс с Себастьяном смогут только подержать их на руках, но никак не забрать домой.  
— У нас еще и няни есть, — напомнил Себастьян. — Ты за рулем? Перезвони, как приедешь в госпиталь, в ближайший час я свободен.  
— Да, за рулем, — кивнул Барнс, забыв, что Себастьян его не видит. — Позвони маме, а то обидится, что не сказали ей. Все, я приехал. Повисишь, пока я узнаю, что к чему, или тебе позже перезвонить?  
Барнс бы предпочел, чтобы Себастьян повисел, но прекрасно понимал, что тот занят, а ему самому предстоит еще несколько часов ожидания, прежде чем их близнецы появятся на свет.  
— Перезвони, котик, — попросил Себастьян. — Маме позвоню, когда будет точно известно, что с детьми все в порядке.  
— Люблю тебя, — сказал Барнс и отключился.  
Он почти подбежал к стойке регистрации больницы, принимаясь выяснять, привезли ли уже Клару, и куда ее положили.  
— Вы отец? — кокетливо поинтересовалась медсестра, полная мулатка, но Барнсу было немного не до улыбок и вежливости, ему нужна была информация.  
— Да, я отец, — кивнул Барнс. — Джеймс Барнс. Клару ведет доктор Малкович.  
— А…— сразу сообразила, видимо, о ком речь, медсестра. Доктор Малкович вел только особых пациентов, и чаще всего это были именно суррогатные беременности. Медсестра пощелкала что-то в компьютере. — Мисс Орнео в родильном. Но вам туда нельзя, у вас в контракте не прописано…  
— Я знаю, где я могу подождать? — оборвал ее Барнс, не собираясь вступать в полемику и зная пункты контракта наизусть.  
— На третьем этаже, как и все, если хотите, — пожала она плечами, — но если мисс Орнео родит после полудня, то вас к детям не пустят до завтра, я бы советовала вам подождать дома.  
— Я подожду здесь, — категорично заявил Барнс и пошел к лестнице на третий этаж.  
Наверху была небольшая рекреация, похожая на зал ожидания с мягкими диванчиками. Там уже сидело трое мужчин в разной степени встревоженности, а один ходил из угла в угол. Барнс устроился в углу, чтобы видеть и слышать все, что происходит вокруг, и был готов сидеть здесь до последнего.  
Контракт и страховка были рассчитаны не только на то, чтобы успешно принять роды, а чтобы принять роды в затяжном прыжке у полностью парализованной роженицы, которой при этом делали бы сложную операцию на мозге, но Барнс боялся, что этого может не хватить. Несмотря на то, что беременность протекала практически идеально, в самый ответственный момент все что угодно могло пойти не так, и они с Себастьяном были ответственны за жизнь Клары так же, как она была ответственна за жизни их детей.  
Барнс, чтобы успокоиться и не приняться также нарезать круги, как не в меру взволнованный папаша, уселся с самым невозмутимым видом и раскрыл ноут. Статья сама себя не напишет.  
— Мистер Барнс? Мистер Стэн? — оглядывая собравшихся мужчин, спросила медсестра в бордовой пижаме.  
Барнс прождал три часа, и не представлял, что могло произойти за такой короткий срок, потому что большей частью все, что он слышал о родах, было то, что это долгий процесс.  
— Да, я Джеймс Барнс, — поднялся он, закрывая ноутбук.  
— У вас двойня, — сказала медсестра с именем Мэри на бейдже. — Мальчик и девочка. Через некоторое время мисс Орнео переведут в палату и вы сможете увидеть ее и детей.  
В этот момент позвонил Себастьян.  
— Ну что? — сразу спросил он.  
— Поздравляю! — улыбнулся в трубку Барнс. — Мы только что стали папами!  
Барнс сказал, но сам еще до конца не осознал, что же на самом деле с ними случилось. Они так долго ждали этого, но оно свалилось так внезапно. Еще сегодня утром за чашкой какао он думал о статьях на ближайшие пару недель, а сейчас все его мысли были заняты двумя маленькими существами, которые еще даже не знали об их существовании.  
— О господи! — выдохнул Себастьян. — Я… я… главное сегодня не напиться. Слушай, купи Кларе цветы. Мамам с новорожденными всегда дарят цветы. Плевать, что контракт, главное, ей будет приятно и важно. Такие мелочи всегда важны.  
— Когда ты приедешь? — спросил Барнс. — Я куплю цветы. Вот сейчас схожу и куплю. К ней еще нельзя, но скоро будет можно. Будет же, да? — обратился он к Мэри, и та, понимающе улыбнувшись, кивнула. Она, наверное, видела и не такое за время работы в родильном отделении. — Я… Себастьян, я не знаю, что делать…  
— Купить цветы, — начал перечислять Себастьян. — Позвони няне, обеим няням, и предупреди, с какого числа они нам понадобятся. Поздравь Клару, посмотри на детей, сфотографируй их, пришли мне фото. Спроси у врачей, что нужно докупить для новорожденных. Позвони миссис Уильямс, чтобы она дочиста прибрала квартиру, особенно детскую. Купи детское питание, какое порекомендует врач. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Я прилечу послезавтра.  
— Хорошо, куплю, — кивал Барнс, повторяя каждое указание, а потом попрощался, понимая, что надо брать себя в руки и заниматься делами.  
Барнс узнал, что к Кларе его пустят через час, с педиатром он сможет поговорить тогда же, и побежал за цветами, на ходу названивая всем. В первую очередь он позвонил миссис Уильямс, попросив внеочередную уборку завтра, сегодня было совершенно не надо, а перед самой выпиской тоже не стоило. Потом обеим няням, предупреждая, что малыши родились, и их услуги понадобятся уже через три дня.  
Написал Гарри и Майклу, получив от обоих поздравления, и через час стоял перед дверью в палату, отчего-то не решаясь зайти. Но все же нашел в себе силы, выдохнул и вошел.  
— Клара, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Барнс у женщины, час назад подарившей ему с Себастьяном двоих детей, которых он еще не видел, но уже предвкушал, как будет один заниматься сразу двумя новорожденными.  
— Все в порядке, — улыбнулась Клара, сейчас очень уставшая, она все равно была красива и, как Себастьяна и хотел, с каштановыми волосами и пронзительными серыми глазами, чуть выше среднего роста, атлетично сложенная даже без диет.  
— Вот, это тебе, — Барнс поставил на тумбочку пышный букет из мелких зеленоватых розочек и белых вкраплений еще более мелких цветочков. — Спасибо большое. Извини, Себастьян на съемках, он не смог приехать, но он тоже тебе очень благодарен.  
— Он же подпишет мне фотку? — с затаенной надеждой спросила Клара.  
— Он тебе все, что хочешь подпишет, — пообещал Барнс. — Мы пришлем.  
— Спасибо. Ты не против… — Клара прикрыла зевок ладошкой.  
— Да, прости, конечно. Отдыхай, — и Барнс быстро ушел из палаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Он вдохнул, выдохнул и пошел к своим детям.  
В большой светлой палате помимо обычной кровати стояли две люльки, в которых сейчас мирно спали младенцы. Барнс не знал, что он ожидал увидеть, но что-то большее, чем два маленьких сморщенных комочка, в которых опознал мальчика и девочку только по розовой и голубой шапочкам. Барнс долго всматривался, ища знакомые черты, но дети пока были слишком маленькими, сморщенными и одновременно пухлыми, красными до синевы, чтобы можно было что-то разобрать. В общем, увиденное совершенно не походило на те милые картинки розовощеких малышей, которые он видел.  
Барнс задумчиво погладил пальцем маленькую щечку девочки, которую так хотел, и та во сне ухватила его крохотной ручкой за палец и инстинктивно потащила в рот. И Барнс растаял, влюбился окончательно и бесповоротно сразу в обоих, понимая, что никому не позволит обидеть этих крохотных существ.  
Достав телефон, Барнс сфотографировал обоих и послал фото Себастьяну.  
“Наши дети, — написал он. — Теперь можешь всем рассказывать)))”


	2. Chapter 2

Себастьян и Баки забирали своих детей из госпиталя сами. В машине Баки были установлены два автокресла, няня должна была прийти через час, Клара, получив чек и здоровенную фотографию Себастьяна с автографом, выписалась и уехала домой.   
Стояло индейское лето, день был теплый и солнечный. Лучи, разбитые кроной дерева у больничного окна на десятки солнечных зайчиков, освещали палату и кювезы с младенцами.   
Себастьян наклонился и взял на руки мальчика. Вид у Себастьяна был серьезный и немного испуганный.   
Барнс легко подхватил дочку, уверенно уложил ее на одну руку и встал рядом с Себастьяном, глядя на него. Он за эти пару дней кормления, пеленания, переодевания и укачивания сразу двоих так навострился, что последний день даже не понадобилась помощь медсестер, которые очень жалели одинокого отца, пока не заглядывали в карту, где их указано было двое. Потом жалели не так сильно, но все равно проявляли сочувствие.   
Было хорошо все, кроме одного — Барнс не спал ни минуты. Он просто боялся заснуть и что-то пропустить, хотя суперсолдатский слух и реакции никуда не делись. Но дети хныкали по очереди, кормить их тоже нужно было по очереди, а пока покормишь-переоденешь-уложишь, тут и второй проснулся и хочет того же самого. Поэтому Барнс был немного уставший.   
— Не бойся, они пока не кусаются, — тихо рассмеялся он, держа дочку и собирая те немногие вещи, которые успел притащить. — Бери и поехали, дома охуевать будешь.   
Себастьян покачал головой.  
— Не матерись при детях.   
Он взял сына на руки, как брал малыша в фильме много лет назад.  
— Все-таки надо придумать им имена.   
— Хорошо, не буду, — пообещал Барнс. — Хотя им пока все равно. Давай придумывать. Погоди, головку держи уверенней.   
Барнс чуть поправил руки Себастьяна. Он оглядел палату, за окнами которой было светло и солнечно, посмотрел на мужа, сосредоточенно глядящего на ребенка, и снова улыбнулся, представляя, как выглядел он, когда остался один на один с двумя голодными плачущими младенцами. Было весело.   
— Ты поведешь, — наконец сказал Барнс. Не то, чтобы он устал настолько, чтобы не мог вести машину, но просто боялся, что реакции сдадут, и он не справится с тихой ездой по городу. И это было бы не страшно, если бы они были вдвоем с Себастьяном, он бы просто сманеврировал резко и жестко, но с двумя новорожденными детьми в машине о таких выкрутасах не шло и речи. — Я еще не ложился.   
— Значит, приедем и ляжешь, — Себастьян вышел из палаты. Баки шел за ним. — А детьми займемся мы с Дорой.   
— Займетесь, а я съезжу в магазин, я не успел ничего купить, пока узнал, уже все, мне их отдали, сам понимаешь, — заговорил Барнс. — У меня список есть. Дора приедет, я вас оставлю и поеду в магазин, потому что оно же сейчас надо, а не потом будет.  
Себастьян чувствовал, что Барнс устал, это невозможно было определить постороннему человеку. Для всех Барнс после почти трех бессонных суток был свеж и бодр, даже гладко выбрит, только очень близкий человек был способен заметить чуть прикрытые глаза, более плавные, чем обычно, движения, тихий голос.   
— Малышка плохо ест, не знаю, почему, врач тоже не знает, — рассказывал Барнс, пристегивая ребенка в автокресле. — Он сказал, что есть три хорошие гипоаллергенные смеси, которые можно давать, я думаю купить все три на пробу, посмотреть, какую будут лучше есть. Подгузников только одна пачка, надо еще купить, они улетают моментально.   
И в каждом слове, в каждом движении Себастьян видел и чувствовал, как включается запас энергии Зимнего Солдата, как Барнс медленно растворяется, уступая место тому, кто точно выдержит, кто пройдет не просто сутки без сна и отдыха, кто и неделю без сна будет действовать согласно отданному приказу. Пока не остановишь.   
— Котик, стоп, — сказал Себастьян, усаживая мальчика в детское кресло. — Ты отдашь мне список, и я сам схожу в магазин. А ты, мой хороший, приедешь и сразу ляжешь спать.   
Он сел за руль, оглянулся на детей, взял Баки за руку и поцеловал пальцы.  
— Ты прекрасно со всем справлялся эти дни. Но хватит. Пост сдан. Пост принят. Отдохни.   
Барнс задержал пальцы Себастьяна в своих, чувствуя их тепло, чувствуя мягкое прикосновение губ, а потом поймал мужа за подбородок и потянулся за поцелуем, прижался губами к губам, и выпустил.   
— Я дождусь, пока Дора придет, — твердо сказал Барнс. 

 

Дора — рослая крупная мулатка с выпрямленными короткими волосами — уже ждала их дома вместе с Камиллой.   
— Какие они маленькие! — вырвалось у бездетной Камиллы, когда она увидела малышей.   
— Потому что двойняшки, — объяснила Дора, забирая у Баки и Себастьяна переноски.   
— Камилла, метнись, пожалуйста, в магазин вот с этим списком, — попросил Себастьян. — Нужны подгузники и детское питание. Баки, а ты иди спать.   
— Добрый день, дамы, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Вы меня простите, я немного устал… Камилла, питание бери в аптеке, в обычном магазине может быть хрень какая-нибудь, только надо быстрее, потому что они скоро есть захотят… Прости, я купить не успел.   
— Джеймс, иди отдыхай, — улыбнулась Камилла и ушла.   
Похоже, заряд энергии, отведенный самому Барнсу, без Зимнего Солдата подходил к концу, но он сам решил не доводить организм до истерики и понимал, что надо пойти спать, но отойти от детей, оставив их на незнакомую, хоть и виденную несколько раз женщину он физически не мог, поэтому поплелся в детскую.   
— Дора, я их переодевал перед самым отъездом из госпиталя, кормил два часа назад, — потом залез в карман джинсов и достал довольно мятую бумажку. — Вот, я по часам кормил, записывал все, вдруг пригодится. Может Стив прийти, но кроватки ему не понравились, он в них не спит, так что лезть не будет.   
— Стив — это кот? — уточнила Дора. — Иди спи, Джеймс, я его не пущу. Ни о чем не беспокойся.   
Видимо, услышав, что говорят о нем, тут же нарисовался Стив, но вместо того, чтобы пойти разорять детскую, в которой так и осталась стоять коробка, которую он облюбовал, он забрался на Барнса и улегся ему на плечи.   
— Стив не придет, — заключил Барнс и пошел ложиться.   
В кровати без Себастьяна было, как всегда, пусто и одиноко, но долго скучать ему не пришлось. Барнс заснул тут же, как только его голову подвинул с подушки Стив, словно именно этого он и ждал. 

 

Как Себастьян и предполагал, радикальные феминистские издания просто взбесились, когда его фото с детьми попали в сеть. Но больше было поздравлений и искренней радости. Фото собрало полтора миллиона лайков в Инстаграме и около сотни тысяч комментариев.   
Оставив Камиллу разбираться со всем этим, ответив на дюжину звонков и несколько писем, Себастьян отправился в детскую.   
Они так и не выбрали детям имена. До сих пор. Так и не смогли прийти к единому мнению. Даже ссорились из-за этого. И теперь Себастьян просто распечатал листы с полусотней женских и полусотней мужских имен, нарезал их, скатал в трубочки и ссыпал в старую оранжевую шапку с синим помпоном, которую Баки подарил ему на первое Рождество.   
— Баки, — сказал Себастьян. — Тяни. Первое же женское, которое вытянешь, будет именем нашей дочки. Первое мужское, которое вытяну я — именем сына.   
— А если мне не понравится? — логично поинтересовался Барнс, но запустил руку в шапку, пошуршал там бумажками. — Или ты выбрал из того, от чего у меня пар из ушей не валит?  
Первая бумажка, которую он вытащил, оказалась с мужским именем, и Барнс просто смял ее, предварительно показав Себастьяну, чтобы тот не думал, что его обманывают.   
— Теперь твоя очередь, — сказал он.   
Себастьян вытянул бумажку и показал Баки. Имя было женским. Себастьян улыбнулся.  
— Тяни следующую.   
Барнс вытянул следующее, оно тоже оказалось мужским, так по очереди они вытянули с полдюжины имен, пока Барнсу наконец не попалось женское.   
— Микаэлла, — прочитал он. — Не скажу, что мечтал так назвать свою дочь, но неплохо. Микки… Нет, как мышь из мультика. Мика.   
Себастьян достал и развернул очередную бумажку.   
— Александр, — прочитал он. — Саша? Как-то по-русски. Алекс. Или Лекс. Или Сандер.   
— Ура! — Барнс был бесконечно рад, что они смогли решить проблему имен. Вернее, Себастьян смог решить, он до такого простого решения додуматься не смог. — Я люблю тебя, принцесса. Ты гений просто.   
— Нет, котик, я больше не принцесса, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Принцесса теперь Мика.   
— И как же я теперь буду тебя называть? — искренне растерялся Барнс, который звал Себастьяна принцессой уже больше пяти лет. И в этом отношении он не хотел и не собирался ничего менять. Вот совсем. Просто у него будет две принцессы. По крайней мере, он так видел ситуацию.   
— Придумаешь что-нибудь. Не сбивай детей с толку. Пойдем покормим детей, уже пора. А потом в муниципалитет за метриками.   
— Что, боишься вопросов, почему папа — принцесса? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Или тебе никогда не нравилось быть принцессой?  
Барнс пошел на кухню разводить смесь.  
Ему нравилось кормить детей, нравилось сидеть с ними, у него на руках они успокаивались, как ему казалось, быстрее.   
Сейчас за детьми присматривала вторая няня, Стэлла, но она, как и Дора, уже привыкла к тому, что папы способны сами покормить детей, укачать, сменить подгузники. Обе няни очень уважали Себастьяна и Баки за это: каждой приходилось работать в семьях, где родители заходили в детскую утром — поворковать над младенцем, и вечером — поцеловать в лобик.  
Себастьян поднял Лекса с развивающего коврика, на котором он лежал и таращился на разноцветных пластмассовых зверюшек, и принялся кормить подогретой смесью. Стелла накинула ему на плечо полотенце, чтобы малыш, срыгнув, не запачкал папе одежду.   
Провозившись с новорожденными в одиночку, Барнс очень ценил помощь нянь, понимая, как им приходится тяжело, и старался, когда был дома, больше времени проводить с детьми, используя няню как помощника, а не полноценную сиделку.   
Мика тянула ручки к точно таким же пластиковым зверям, как и у брата, и Барнс подумал, что, несмотря на то, что их дети разного пола, очень долгое время всего придется покупать по два и если это не одежда, то одинакового, по возможности отличающегося только цветом, чтобы дети не проругались, где чье.   
Взяв дочку на руки, Барнс легко устроил ее на согнутой руке и приставил соску к ротику. Мика тут же его открыла, ухватившись деснами за соску и принялась сосать, хватая бутылочку руками.   
— Я бы тебе ее дал, но ты же уронишь, — улыбнулся Барнс, и обратился к Себастьяну. — Если ты завтра не занят, мы могли бы съездить к твоей маме с малышами. На часок днем.   
— Мама против того, чтобы мы возили их, когда они такие маленькие, так что обещала приехать сама.   
Лекс наелся и выплюнул соску. Себастьян отставил бутылочку в сторону и поднял сына вертикально, чтобы он срыгнул.   
Мика ела плохо, постоянно выплевывая соску, и Барнс всю дорогу уговаривал ее нормально поесть. Себастьян был прав, теперь не он был принцессой.   
— Все, — наконец сказал Барнс, поглядев на бутылочку, в которой оставалось еще смеси. — Я больше не собираюсь насиловать ребенка, раз она не хочет. Минут через пятнадцать переодеть и можно идти гулять.   
Барнс бережно положил Мику обратно на коврик и пошел мыть бутылочки и пихать их в стерилизатор, раз у него было на это время.   
— Я гулять с детьми не пойду, — предупредил Себастьян, укладывая Лекса на коврик. — Слишком сентиментальных фоток нащелкают.  
— И что? — Барнсу было глубоко плевать, каких фоток могут нащелкать. — Ты хочешь сказать, что мы вдвоем вообще с ними гулять не будем?  
Барнс спросил спокойно, но Себастьян мог заметить, как он весь напрягся едва-едва, похоже это его задело.   
Себастьяну хотелось закатить глаза, но он только сказал:   
— Сегодня точно не пойду. Завтра сходим после обеда, у меня тренировка с утра.   
— Ну что ты, lapushka? — спросил Барнс.   
Он поймал Себастьяна в объятия, когда они вышли из детской, и положил голову ему на плечо.   
— Нас отбирает друг у друга работа, я не хочу чтобы нас разлучали дети, — тихо сказал он.   
Барнс понимал всю полезность няни, но почему-то сейчас чужой человек в доме нервировал, она могла увидеть то, что было не предназначено ни для чьих глаз.   
— Котик, — Себастьян обнял его. — Просто этот вал сентиментальных отзывов… Мне от него почему-то плакать хочется.   
— Мой хороший, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по спине. — Хорошо, давай не будем гулять вместе, пока ажиотаж не спадет. Можешь пока вообще с детьми не гулять, если не хочешь. Все равно больше будут Дора со Стэллой гулять.   
Барнс очень волновался за моральное состояние Себастьяна, но что могло в сопливо-розовых комментариях вывести его из равновесия, Барнс не представлял.   
— Или пока погода не испортится, — согласился Себастьян. — Ничего, котик, я привыкну и к роли, и к образу отца. Не беспокойся. Мне просто нужно немного времени.


	3. Chapter 3

Было раннее утро, солнце еще не разогнало серые сумерки, и за задернутыми шторами спальни царил полумрак. Барнс знал, что Себастьяну никуда сегодня утром не нужно, поэтому, нежно коснувшись губами виска, аккуратно выбрался из кровати, вытащив свою косу у Стива, который так и продолжал спать на его подушке.   
Совершив утренний моцион, Барнс пошел готовить завтрак. Он слушал тишину в квартире, которая с появлением детей была редким гостем. Слышал, что уже проснулась Стэлла, с Дорой они менялись на утренней прогулке, если родители не брали детей гулять сами. Сегодня Барнс собирался посвятить время утренней прогулки Себастьяну, потому что последнее время у них было не так много времени друг на друга, и это огорчало Барнса.   
Войдя в еще сумеречную детскую, Барнс встал у кроваток, просто глядя на спящих детей. Он боялся, что не сможет полюбить их, боялся, что это будут только дети Себастьяна, но сейчас понимал, что это не так. Это и его дети тоже, потому что неважно, чьи они биологически, если Барнс вкладывал всего себя в них. Постояв так несколько минут, он пошел заниматься своими делами и ждать, пока проснется Себастьян. Мешать Стэлле, пока дети спят, он не собирался.   
Себастьян вышел на кухню минут через двадцать.   
— Доброе утро, котик, — он поцеловал Баки. — Как там детки? Спят еще? Не слышно их.   
— Ага, спят, — кивнул Барнс, тут же прижимаясь к Себастьяну, не желая его отпускать. — Можешь сходить посмотреть. Я уже глянул, такие милые, не то что когда плачут. Что ты хочешь на завтрак?  
— Хочу яичницу и гору жареного бекона, — сказал Себастьян. — Погуляем с ними сегодня? Дождя нет.   
— У меня были другие планы, — сразу сказал Барнс таким бархатным голосом, что становилось понятно, какие у него были планы. — Я соскучился по тебе. По нам.   
— Как хорошо, что у нас отличная звукоизоляция в спальне, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Так что, гулять или не гулять? — спросил Барнс, принимаясь готовить завтрак Себастьяну, прикидывая, что сам тоже еще чего-нибудь слопает за компанию.   
Скоро должны были проснуться малыши, и Барнса очень радовало, что они ели и спали одновременно, а не вразнобой, тогда бы, наверное, можно было бы просто сойти с ума.   
Они как-то уже отпускали пару раз нянь на целые сутки, и это всегда оказывались очень увлекательные сутки, полные забот, детского плача и нескольких часов тишины, когда они спали.   
— Знаешь, я уже представляю, как они начнут ходить, — сказал Барнс, жаря целую пачку бекона. — У Мики должно быть красивое платьице. Только не розовое, как у всех девочек, а… цвета хаки. Хороший цвет, немаркий, а некоторые оттенки очень красивые. А у Лекса штаны камуфляжные в цвет платья Мики. Я уже прикидываю, с какого возраста куда их отдать, чтобы развивались гармонично и правильно. Сам-то я маленьких совсем не смогу научить, а то, как я тренировал девочек в Красной комнате, это скорее муштра была. Я как учитель очень злобный и беспощадный.   
— Они только через год начнут ходить, — сказал Себастьян. — Так что подожди уж. Купи им комбинезончики камуфляжные, я что-то такое видел в рекламе.   
— Если того, что мне надо нет в продаже, я закажу, сошьют, — сказал Барнс, словно у него все вещи были пошиты на заказ. — Только какой расцветки? Одинаковые не хочу, они же все-таки мальчик и девочка. Но и голубой-розовый тоже не хочу. Это пошло. Может быть, зимний для Лекса и бурю в пустыне для Мики? Это сине-черно-серый и бежево-коричневый. Веселенькие такие расцветочки и нетривиальные. Я узнаю, где занимаются пошивом детской одежды, на зиму комбинезончики им точно понадобятся. А когда они из них вырастут, можно будет загнать втридорога. Но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос о прогулке. Прогулка или секс?  
Он подошел к Себастьяну, отложив щипцы, которыми переворачивал бекон, и обнял его, нежно целуя в шею.   
— Ну же, лапушка… — и жарко выдохнул.   
Теперь, когда когда нельзя было заняться сексом посреди гостиной, в любой момент, когда обоих этого хотелось, Барнсу стало сложно. Ебливость никуда не делась, а вот возможностей стало меньше. Барнс уже мечтал о том, когда им не нужна будет няня круглосуточно, а дети будут спать в своих кроватках целую ночь, чтобы можно было, уложив их спать, посвятить время друг другу.   
Ласкать, целовать, гладить и брать или отдаваться, не важно, главное, слиться в экстазе.   
Бекон чуть не превратился в угольки, пока Барнс ластился к Себастьяну, и пришлось спешно ретироваться обратно к плите, чтобы ничего не сгорело безвозвратно.   
— Секс, а потом прогулка, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — И я как раз хотел тебе предложить одевать детей без этого дурацкого гендерного деления на розовое и все остальное. И вообще не навязывать им, во что им играть. Сами разберутся. Я буду их любить, даже если Лекс подастся в модельеры женского нижнего белья, а Мика — в наемницы.   
— Пока им пофигу, во что играться, — Барнс поставил перед Себастьяном несколько тарелок. — Ешь, потом кормим мелких, секс и прогулка.   
Барнс усмехнулся, он никогда не думал, что будет планировать секс.  
— Не пущу в наемницы, — вдруг сказал он. — И я не про весь бред, что женщина не предназначена для войны, а только для рождения детей. Чушь все это. Мне придется уйти за ней, потому что я обязан ее защищать. Их обоих, пока жив. Сам понимаешь, на войне даже Зимний Солдат может облажаться. А еще у меня есть ты. Но научить мелких стрелять и драться нужно будет обязательно. Мир жесток, даже этот мир. А я хочу, чтобы мои дети могли без ущерба для себя отбиться не только от шпаны, но и от вооруженного опытного человека. Уметь защищать себя — это важно. Ты же умеешь. Хорошо, что тебе оно не пригодилось ни разу.   
— Котик, я даже не собирался с тобой спорить, — уверенно сказал Себастьян, сел за стол и набросился на бекон. — Естественно, что ты будешь растить детей в соответствии со своими представлениями о прекрасном, а я — со своими представлениями о возвышенном. Договоримся как-нибудь.   
— Главное — с ними договориться, — философски заметил Барнс, уверенный, что если дети чего-то не захотят, то хрен им это впихнешь.   
— Всегда можно заинтересовать, — сказал Себастьян. — Ты чего не ешь?   
— Я давно встал, с Кайлом уже прогулялся, позавтракал, так что ешь, лапушка, я не хочу. Пока. Я пока детям приготовлю, — и принялся разводить смесь. Вроде бы и простое занятие, уже выверенное, но все равно для Барнса это было как какое-то священнодейство. — Дети проснулись, Стэлла уже с ними. Погремушками гремят, — Барнс улыбнулся, слушая звуки, доносящиеся из детской.   
— А когда у них возраст постоянных воплей? — спросил Себастьян. — Вроде уже скоро.   
Он быстро доел и взял бутылочку Лекса — зеленую, в мелких белых овечках.   
— Идем кормить?  
— Идем, — бутылочка Мики была в синих цветочках, похожих на ромашки. — Судя по тому, что я читал, у них возраст постоянных воплей от где-то сейчас и лет до пяти, как повезет.   
В детской Стэлла стояла рядом с двумя пеленальными столиками и водила над детьми, потряхивая, погремушками.   
— Смотрите, дорогие родители, — сказал она, не отрываясь от своего медитативного занятия. — Уже следят за игрушкой. Как раз пора для их возраста. Ну что, детки, папы кушать принесли.   
Себастьян взял Лекса на руки, и тот внезапно заулыбался, показывая беззубые десны.   
— Ой! — воскликнул Себастьян. — Он мне улыбается!  
Барнс тут же сунулся посмотреть на Лекса, который действительно радостно лыбился, а потом взял на руки Мику. Малышка нахмурилась сначала, внимательно глядя на того, кто ее держит, а потом тоже заулыбалась.   
Барнс подавил радостный возглас, понимая, что этим только перепугает детей.   
— Моя принцесса, улыбаешься _pape_ , — он называл себя на русский манер, понимая, что одинаково их дети называть просто не смогут, потому что запутаются, а так сразу было понятно, кто есть кто. Все равно, когда оставался с детьми один, говорил с ними по-русски.   
Разглядев и, похоже, опознав в руках Барнса бутылочку, Мика заулыбалась шире и потянула к бутылочке ручки.   
— Я тебя понял, — Барнс поднес соску к улыбающемуся ротику, и Мика тут же сцапала соску, принимаясь есть.   
Лекс энергично сосал, пуская молочные пузыри из уголков рта. Ст’лла перестилала детские кроватки. Она уже привыкла, что оба папы возятся со своими детьми так часто, как могут.   
Лекс наелся, оттолкнул бутылочку и закряхтел. Себастьян привычно поднял его столбиком.   
Мика съела все до капли. Теперь, когда Барнс поменял ей смесь на какую-то простую и дешёвую, перепробовав с десяток вариантов, ела она просто отлично.  
— Стэлла, сегодня мы сами погуляем, — начал озвучивать планы на остаток ее смены Барнс. — Но подготовь, пожалуйста, их к прогулке.   
Барнс, как мог, следил, чтобы у детей соблюдался режим, поэтому до прогулки оставалось ещё полтора часа. Он прикинул, что они успеют, даже не будут торопиться.  
— Хорошо, Джеймс, — ответила Стелла.   
Лекс напрягся и выдал в подгузник все, что накопил. Себастьян сморщился, но тут же отнес его на пеленальный столик и принялся приводить в порядок. Баки считал — и Себастьян был полностью с ним согласен, — что они должны уметь заботиться о своих детях не хуже наемных нянь. К тому же, у нянь были и выходные.   
— Что, принцесса, ты _papu_ радовать не будешь? — ласково спросил Барнс, но, похоже, Мика была истинной принцессой, которая, может, и не кушала радугу, но уже пыталась уверить Барнса, что какает бабочками.  
В итоге он положил дочь в кроватку, потряс крутящуюся музыкальную игрушку, от звуков которой у него сводило зубы, и пошел мыть бутылочки.  
Он был рад, что Себастьян поддерживал его в том, что за детьми надо ухаживать самим, но понимал, что от услуг круглосуточной няни они смогут отказаться очень не скоро, и не потому, что они сами не могли справиться, а из-за работы, которой у обоих было много. И это было хорошо, потому что и платили им хорошие деньги, особенно Себастьяну.  
Но даже со своим заработком Барнс смог бы обеспечить двоих детей, просто ему были бы недоступны такие вещи, как одежда на заказ, две круглосуточных няни и ещё пришлось бы переехать в район попроще.  
Барнс задумывался об этом не потому, что планировал что-то, а потому, то хотел быть уверенным в будущем, что бы ни случилось.  
— Стэлла, — Барнс вернулся в детскую, — знаешь какие-нибудь ателье, которые специализируются на детской одежде?  
— Да, знаю парочку, — тут же ответила Стэлла, которая переодевала Мику. — Я узнаю контакты и завтра постараюсь принести.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Барнс.

 

Их действительно фотографировали, когда они, по очереди катя широкую близнецовую коляску, гуляли в парке вдвоем.   
— Вот теперь меня это смущает, — сказал Себастьян, помахав рукой очередной фанатке с телефоном.   
— Что тебя смущает, лапушка? — Барнс очень быстро перестроился с “принцессы” на новое ласковое прозвище. — Ты известен, популярен, тебя любят и рады за тебя.   
— Да то, что фанаты карамельными пузырями разлетаются, когда видят нас с детьми.   
— Если безобразие нельзя предотвратить, надо его возглавить! Не помню, кто это сказал, — признался Барнс. — Может, чтобы народу было не так интересно нас фоткать, вывалить в сеть нашу фотосессию с детьми? Лариса с удовольствием нас пофотографирует. Я, кстати, уже думал об этом. Ну, с Ларисой думал. Она же уже пару лет в свободном плавании, ее работа стоит приличных денег, а нас она готова пофоткать бесплатно. Я ей нравлюсь.   
С Ларисой Барнс поддерживал приятельские отношения, можно сказать даже, что у него была подруга, которая тоже умудрялась рекомендовать его как модель уже своим коллегам. Сама Лариса частенько предлагала Барнсу фотосессию за ужин, потому что он был единственным мужиком, на которого у нее “вставало”. Это с учетом того, что Лариса была давно и плотно женатой лесбиянкой.   
— Ко мне “Мужчины для мужчин” клинья подкатывают насчет фотосессии и интервью, — признался Себастьян. — Гей-пара с детьми, семейные ценности и все такое...  
— Так дай, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Давай дадим все, что посчитаем нужным, всем, кто хочет. Пусть подавятся. Себастьян, я не хочу, чтобы ты прятался от камер. Я хочу чтобы ты ходил с гордо поднятой головой и мог слать всех нахуй, но для этого надо этим тварям что-то дать. Ты публичная личность, от тебя не отстанут.   
То, что к самому Барнсу тоже подбивали клинья, надо сказать, те же “Мужчины для мужчин”, он Себастьяну не говорил, потому что в этом отношении все будет так, как захочет его лапушка.   
Барнс знал для себя, что они, несмотря на наличие двух круглосуточных нянь, образцовые родители, которые гуляют со своими детьми не для объективов камер, чтобы показать, какие они молодцы, а потому что хотели проводить с малышами время, которого у них было не так уж и много.   
— Ну вот и договорились. Я им тогда сегодня и напишу, — пообещал Себастьян.   
— Напиши, лапушка, напиши, — подул осенний ветер, срывая желтеющие листья, и Барнс ловко развернул коляску, чтобы порыв не задул на детей, так же ловко развернув ее обратно, когда все успокоилось. — Пусть хоть у Стэллы с Дорой интервью берут, какие мы родители, пусть подавятся, потому что не подкопаешься, родители мы отличные, хоть и начинающие.   
Барнс обнял Себастьяна за плечи, уловив взглядом парочку совершенно бесцеремонных личностей, наставивших на них свои телефоны, но он не собирался отказывать себе в невинной ласке, иначе проще было удавиться.   
Малыши спокойно спали, тепло одетые и укрытые, хотя Барнс и пытался отстоять закаливание, и можно было спокойно гулять по парку еще пару часов.   
Стиву надоело ехать в багажном отделении коляски и он перебрался Барнсу на плечи, потому что тот никогда не отказывал своему питомцу в прогулке, уже давно зная, что эта шерстяная сволочь никуда не убежит.   
— Вот я и остепенился, — задумчиво сказал Себастьян. — У меня семья, двое детей… Осталось отрастить пузцо и лысину.   
— Я, конечно, буду тебя так же любить, — с явным сомнением задумчиво сказал Барнс, — но, может, мы обойдемся без излишеств?  
Себастьян рассмеялся.   
— Да я пошутил. Я так тружусь над своими кубиками! Хотя, конечно, если для какой-нибудь роли понадобится пузцо, отращу и его. А лысину мне гримеры сделают.   
— Я люблю тебя, лапушка, — Барнс прижал его голову к своему плечу. — Давай зайдем за кофе тебе и шоколадом с печеньем мне. Мне ещё пару статей написать надо и кое-что перевести. Я сегодня не смогу больше посидеть с малышами, только ночью покормлю, чтобы не будить Дору.  
— Я присмотрю по мере сил, — пообещал Себастьян. 

 

Дома Стэлла перехватила детей и занялась ими. Себастьян отправился отвечать на письма и читать сценарий к новому фильму.   
Барнс же уселся с котом на широкий низкий подоконник в гостиной, застеленный мягкими пледами, облюбованный им вместо дивана, и, раскрыв ноут, углубился в очередной перевод. Но он чутко слушал, что происходит в квартире, готовый в любой момент согнать Стива, откинуть ноут и прибежать к детям.  
— Тебе не хватает голых коленок, шерстяных носков, свитера оверсайз и чашки с какао, а то я бы сделал ванильную фоточку, — сказал Себастьян, заглянув в гостиную. — Но какао вот, держи.   
Барнс оглядел себя: футболка (очередная) со щитом Кэпа, мягкие штаны, босые ноги.  
— Если хочешь, я куплю все то, о чем ты сказал, — он принял чашку, втягивая носом приятный шоколадный запах, — и ты сделаешь вожделенное фото. И выложишь его куда захочешь. Но у меня есть подозрение, что ты его для себя сохранишь. Я соглашаюсь на фотосессию детей с нами у Ларисы? Я хочу иметь по фото на каждый месяц до трёх лет точно.  
— А она для себя или для “Мужчины для мужчин”? Она же с ними работает. Но вообще идея хороша, альбом нужен.   
— Мне, — Барнс выделил голосом это слово, — она сделает все, что я хочу только для меня. А для журнала только то, за что ей заплатят. Так что, что ты хочешь?  
— Хочу, — кивнул Себастьян, садясь рядом. — Будем с ней семьями дружить. Правда, ее дети постарше. Знаешь, хочу купить на Этси альбом, даже два — первый год вашего ребенка, ручной работы. Там есть такие. Я покажу.   
Барнс обнял Себастьяна, прижимая к себе, и подхватил телефон, набирая номер.  
— Лариса, dorogaya, мой капризный муж на все согласен, — заговорил он, поглаживая Себастьяна. — Говори, когда, и мы все твои.  
Разговор получился коротким, но ёмким, договорились буквально за минуту.  
— Отлично, мы сможем, — заверил Барнс и сообщил Себастьяну. — Через неделю в ее студии. Я помнил, что мы оба свободны. Она сама мать, понимает все детские печали. Думаю, на этот день можно отпустить няню.  
— Надо будет посмотреть по календарю, кто получит внеплановый выходной, — согласился Себастьян. — Девочки против не будут, мы им помесячно платим.   
— Знаешь, они сами договорятся, — предложил Барнс, потому что их няни частенько менялись сменами. — А тебе что-нибудь ответили из журналов, которые тебя желают?  
Барнса и его личную жизнь тоже желали, не столь сильно и активно, как жизнь Себастьяна, но так же неотвратимо.   
Он уже три года писал для “Оружие и оружие”, и сейчас они внезапно захотели статью о нем самом. Он ещё не говорил об этом с Себастьяном, но, похоже, сейчас нужно было сказать.  
— И от меня тоже хотят интервью. Только я не очень знаю, о чем.  
— А ты запроси предварительные вопросы интервью и вычеркни те, на которые отвечать не хочешь, — посоветовал Себастьян. — Ответили, а как же. Готовы на части рвать. Но это дело хорошее и нужное, так что я согласился.   
— Тогда я тоже соглашусь, — Барнс закрыл ноут, положив его между окном и собой, и затянул Себастьяна себе на колени.   
Он не боялся, что какая-нибудь из нянь увидит что-то такое, во-первых, потому, что они имели права на личную жизнь, во-вторых, потому, что каждая подписала контракт, в котором был пункт о неразглашении личной жизни, и, в-третьих, они были у себя дома, а няня была занята детьми, которые сейчас спали, это Барнс отчетливо слышал.   
— Они такие маленькие, хотя уже гораздо больше, чем были, когда только родились, — он нежно поглаживал Себастьяна по спине, периодически касаясь губами волос. — Мы даже можем поехать отдыхать с ними. Это, конечно, будет не тот отдых, что для двоих, но… Я прикинул, в январе на Гавайи дней на десять можно. Но только одну няню с собой брать.   
— Взять большой семейный номер… — мечтательно протянул Себастьян. — Не, Баки, без детей. Им в этом возрасте такие климатические перепады на пользу не пойдут, а если они разболеются, никакого нам отдыха.   
— Значит, мы переживем без отпуска, — заключил Барнс. — Или по очереди. Потому что я не оставлю своих детей на нянь на две недели, чтобы просто поразвлечься. Работа — это одно, а просто развлекалово. Нет.   
Барнс мягко гладил Себастьяна, но говорил жестко. Он вообще был в вопросах детей категоричен, хотя скрывал это за мягкостью слов и плавностью движений.   
— Успеем еще отдохнуть, — согласился Себастьян.   
— Успеем, ты прав, — Барнс впился в губы поцелуем, жадно шаря руками по телу, понимая, что ничего не будет.   
— У меня тренировка через полчаса, — напомнил Себастьян, подставляясь под ласковые руки.  
— Тогда иди, — предложил Барнс, продолжая нежно поглаживать Себастьяна, совершенно не собираясь выпускать его из кольца рук. — А я доперевожу, а потом начну писать. И запрошу вопросы.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив ждал Баки на их привычном месте в старом дворе, на штабеле поросших травой старых, уже не пачкающихся шпал.   
Барнс привычно окунулся в пустой мир на двоих, сомневаясь, что есть что-то за пределами города, а может, даже за пределами Бруклина, которые они не пытались перейти.   
Их встречи были нерегулярны. За пять лет Барнс не смог установить никакой закономерности, наверное, потому, что они со Стивом спали вразнобой, а их встречи и так были нечасты. И вот, спустя почти два месяца после рождения детей, Барнс мог рассказать об этом другу.  
— Стиви! — радостно заорал Барнс. — Стиви, я стал отцом!  
— Баки? — Стив ринулся к нему и обнял. — Рассказывай! Мальчик, девочка? Как назвали?  
— Двойня! Микаэлла и Александр, — Барнс обхватил Стива руками и сжал до боли, так был рад его видеть.  
— Покажешь? — спросил Стив, похлопывая его по плечам.  
— Конечно, смотри, — Барнс достал телефон, открывая нужную папку. — У нас целая фотосессия была. Для нас и для журнала. А у меня интервью скоро, представляешь? Я оказался такой крутой обзорщик, что журнал про оружие заинтересовался моей жизнью.  
— Какие они маленькие! — удивился Стив. — А вы с Себастьяном такие солидные папы, просто загляденье. Кто из них кто? По одежде и не определить.  
— Это Мика, — Барнс показал отдельное, портретное фото. — А это Лекс, — показал второе такое же. — А маленькие… Они уже вымахали, были ещё меньше. Я когда первый раз купал, думал, курицу в руках держу. Большую упитанную курицу.  
Барнс больше боялся повредить детям, когда по первости брал их на руки, но ему объясняли, что они гораздо крепче, чем кажутся.  
— Такие славные… — улыбнулся Стив. — Хлопотно с ними?  
— У нас няня круглосуточная, две, чтобы не уставали, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Но первые суток трое я с ними был один, поэтому вообще не спал. Этого так не объяснишь. Оно и хлопотно, и приятно, потому что знаешь, что свои, родные. Были бы это чьи-то чужие дети, я бы взбесился, а тут как розовая пелена на глазах.  
— А Себастьян как, занимается ими, или все на тебя и няню скинул? — поинтересовался Стив.   
— Конечно, занимается, — изумился Барнс. — Откуда у тебя такие мысли, что лапушка — да, гордое звание принцессы перекочевало к Мике — не занимается мелкими?   
— Ну, он у тебя такой… — Стив неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе. — А дети — это же еще и какашки.   
— Он у меня умница, каких поискать! — гордо сказал Барнс. — А три дня я был один в госпитале, потому что Себастьян был на съемках. Нет, Стив, он занимается детьми. А как твоя Конни? Как у тебя дела? Мы так давно не виделись, рассказывай.   
— Элин в этом году закончила школу и поступила в университет. Хочет стать инженером-конструктором. Майкл выиграл турнир Округа Колумбия среди юниоров по стрельбе из лука, и Клинт его почти не тренировал. Мы с Конни… В общем, ей по биологическому состоянию организма больше тридцати не дают, и мы хотим ребенка. Доктор Чо работает в этом направлении.   
— Здорово, если у тебя будет свой ребенок, только как доктор Чо собирается вернуть тебе способность к зачатию? — недоуменно спросил Барнс. — Может, расскажешь потом выкладки, вдруг это возможно будет и в этом мире…   
— Ну, она говорит, что можно как-то слить половинки моей ДНК и ДНК Конни, имплантировать их в яйцеклетку Конни и потом сделать ЭКО, — неуверенно принялся объяснять Стив. — Не знаю, есть ли у вас такие технологии.   
— Вряд ли у нас есть что-то подобное, — вздохнул Барнс. — Но будет здорово, если у тебя будет свой малыш. Знаешь, это непередаваемые ощущения, когда ты держишь в руках эту маленькую новую жизнь. Я ведь никогда в жизни ничего не создавал. А сейчас, даже несмотря на то, что это биологически не мои дети, я счастлив, как идиот. Потому что причастен к формированию новых личностей. Слушай, мы, считай, год не виделись, ты спишь вообще? Или это я перестал спать? Я писал диплом, переводы делал, статьи, мои видяшки, которых было бы больше, если бы у меня было время. Себастьян не разрешает мне совсем не спать, особенно больше суток...  
— И правильно делает! — категорически высказался Стив. — Потому что я сплю по шесть часов в сутки каждый день! Подряд!  
— Шесть? Стиви, в бытность твою Кэпом ты спал по четыре, ну, как я сейчас. Что случилось? — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Хорошая еда, отличный секс и чистая совесть, — важно сказал Стив.   
Барнс рассмеялся. Стив изменился за то время, которое был с Конни, очень изменился. Барнс понимал, что сейчас он уже сам смотрит на Стива не как на мелкого, вечно болезного, но очень горячего друга, а видит в нем глубину, которой раньше не было.   
Наверное, он тоже изменился, ведь оба они познали ту сторону жизни, о которой один из них и не мечтал, а второй не хотел.   
— Знаешь, Стиви, у меня тоже все это есть, но спать я стал меньше. Я, знаешь ли, еще и работаю, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Когда-то мы жили в соседних домах, а теперь даже миры у нас разные. Мне тебя не хватает, Стиви, хотя у меня и есть друзья.   
— Мне тоже тебя не хватает, — вздохнул Стив. — Но я рад, что ты счастлив. И дети… — он покачал головой. — Если у доктора Чо получится, я буду с тобой советоваться насчет детей. У тебя есть опыт, а у меня вообще никакого.   
— Мы с Себастьяном на курсы родительские сходили, специально для мужчин. Знаешь, очень помогло, — признался Барнс. — Я до этого прочитал пару книжек по уходу за младенцами, но все равно, сам понимаешь, читать инструкцию к винтовке и из нее стрелять — разные вещи. Я буду за тебя очень рад, если у доктора Чо получится. Но я все равно не понимаю, как люди отваживаются заводить детей в тридцать, а то и в двадцать лет. Себастьяну сейчас почти пятьдесят, мне за сотню, как и тебе, вот в этом возрасте, пожив для себя, можно и о детях думать. Но раньше… У меня есть друг, у которого аж трое, и первыми появились два пацана, когда ему было чуть за двадцать. Представляешь?  
— Нет, — честно сказал Стив. — Но Конни родила Элин, когда ей было всего двадцать два, сразу после защиты диплома. Слушай, а как твоя учеба?  
— Я защитился, у меня теперь есть диплом, в какой-то коробке лежит, я его никому не показываю, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
Он начал писать статьи задолго до защиты диплома. Первые, конечно, получались ужасными, но он пробовал снова и снова, много читал о том, как это делается, советовался с преподавателями, и в итоге его статью напечатали. Потом еще одну, и пошло-поехало. Как оказалось, о том, что любишь и понимаешь, можно не только ролики снимать, но и писать. Он писал не только для англоязычных изданий, но и для русских, японских, индийских и других. Переводы теперь брал исключительно срочные, на остальные просто не хватало времени.   
Примерно это он и рассказал Стиву, в красках описывая, как он сдавал первую сессию, как учился писать, как нашел себя на новом поприще.   
— А еще я лицо нескольких брэндов. Вот, — гордо закончил он.   
— Каких? — заинтересовался Стив.   
— Не знаю, есть ли у вас такие, — и Барнс перечислил несколько брэндов туристической одежды и снаряжения для экстремалов. — Слушай, я не помню, рассказывал тебе, или нет, чем дело кончилось в Фэрбенксе? Помнишь, когда я за сутки почти сто миль пробежал, чтобы рассказать, куда самолет упал?  
— Нет, не рассказывал, — покачал головой Стив. — Так что там было потом?  
— В общем, мэр объявил меня героем, хотел, чтобы я приехал на вручение мне медали, но я не смог, и медаль прислали по почте, — рассказал Барнс. — Вот так вот, в одном конкретном городке я звезда. Не знаю, что ты чувствуешь, будучи героем целой страны, но мне приятно и как-то неловко, я же ничего не сделал, я хотел Себастьяну позвонить, чтобы он не волновался. Вот, а там, оказалось, мы пролетали над какой-то геомагнитной аномалией, она все и вырубила. Никто не виноват, а пилоты вообще молодцы, что сели мы не по кусочкам. Стив, вот чего я, как мы встречаемся, пизжу без умолку, а из тебя слова не вытащишь? Нет, я помню, что так всегда было, но не до такой же степени, а?  
— Я просто очень соскучился по тебе, — объяснил Стив. — У меня-то обыденная семейная жизнь. По-прежнему читаю лекции по истории Второй мировой как приглашенный лектор. Рисую — Конни же настояла, чтобы в нашем новом доме у меня была студия. Написал очередную книгу. Езжу на авторские встречи с читателями. Готовлюсь к выставке. Знаешь, я же много думал о твоем выборе после того как ты… погиб. После возвращения Красного Черепа. Я… я понял, что нужно иметь в жизни что-то свое. Для себя. Что позволит мне восстанавливаться. Просто радоваться жизни. Простым вещам. Вот ты решил и ушел к Себастьяну, в мирную жизнь. Так неужели и я не смогу найти себе мирную жизнь?   
— Неужели Стивен Грант Роджерс наконец-то навоевался? — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я рад, что ты решил оставить войну. Потому что в ней нет ничего, кроме разрушения, и самих себя тоже. Я вообще рад, что ты позволил себе быть счастливым.   
— Я всегда брал пример с тебя, — признался Стив. — Правда, не всегда получалось. Жаль, конечно, что мы не можем дружить семьями. Думаю, Конни тебе бы понравилась. Она такая… — Стив изобразил руками две окружности и покраснел.   
— Раз она тебя не выгнала взашей через пару месяцев, то она прекрасная и очень терпеливая женщина, — убежденно сказал Барнс. — Потому что с тобой без терпения никуда. Написать, что ли, цикл рассказов о твоих подвигах юности, когда я вытаскивал тебя из подворотен? Только в том мире это будет просто фанфик. Зато читатели поржут.   
— Фанфик? — уточнил Стив. — Это когда фанаты фильмов пишут о нашей с тобой страстной любви?  
— Да, и об этом тоже. Не только о нашей любви. Любят писать про тебя с Пэгги, — Барнс до сих пор почитывал фанфики, потому что с окончанием серии фильмов фэндом только расперло от возможности писать все, что хочешь, не оглядываясь ни на что. — Про меня с Наташей. Всякое пишут. Я читал фанфик, где ты попал в лапы к Гидре, и они пытались свести тебя с ума, а конец у этого фанфика такой, что непонятно, выбрался ты из Гидры или так и остался глюки ловить, привязанный к койке в психушке. Поэтому моя настоящая история будет для всех такая же выдуманная, как и все остальные.   
— Ну… это, наверное, хорошо для твоей практики в писанине, — неуверенно сказал Стив. — А что еще пишут?  
— О, тебе понравится. Пишут про тебя и Рамлоу. Про меня, тебя и Рамлоу. Про меня и Рамлоу, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Представляешь? И в некоторых фиках у вас там такая страстная любовь, что даже не верится, что он работал на Гидру.   
Стив с отвращением сморщился.  
— Мы и Рамлоу? Что у людей в голове?!  
— Романтика? — предположил Барнс. — Рамлоуебы очень идеализируют его в хорошую сторону. Это где он с тобой. Есть фики, где Рамлоу насилует или тебя, или Зимнего. Много всякого есть. У людей богатая фантазия.   
— Тьфу! — сказал Стив. — Да у него вообще не было хорошей стороны. Он гидровское дерьмо до мозга костей! Слушай, он же был в тех фильмах? Парень, который его играл, он… что он за человек?  
— Представления не имею, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Я познакомился с мужиком, который тебя играл, схватил когнитивный диссонанс и решил, что о людях, которые еще кого-то играли, я вообще ничего знать не хочу. Но видел несколько фоток его. Он примерный семьянин, судя по всему. У него жена и дети. Мы с Себастьяном не говорим почти о его работе. О моей больше, но, знаешь, мы находим другие темы для разговоров. Вот теперь у нас дети, пеленки, подгузники, смеси, бутылочки и прочая менее приятная хрень. Не заморачивайся, Стив, актеры — совершенно другие люди. В Себастьяне нет ничего ни от меня довоенного, ни от Зимнего Солдата, ни от меня вообще. В Крисе, это тот, кто тебя играл, нет ничего от тебя. Он совсем другой. Я тогда так расстроился, поняв, что мне подсунули очень херовый эрзац. И я уселся писать тебе письма. Знаешь, что-то среднее между посланием и дневником. А после этого ты стал мне сниться.   
— Жаль, что я не смогу прочитать эти письма, — вздохнул Стив. — Ты мне редко снишься. Я бы их перечитывал.  
— Пиши мне, — предложил Барнс, — может, сниться будем чаще. Я так понял, что это работает, когда кого-то очень хочешь видеть. Я очень хотел, и вот он ты. А если хочешь мои письма, я их закину на телефон и в следующий раз дам тебе почитать. Память у тебя хорошая, проснешься — запишешь.   
— Хорошая идея, — одобрил Стив. — Слушай, а как у вас получились разнополые близнецы?  
— Слушай, я на филолога учился, а не на биолога, — хохотнул Барнс. — Я в душе не ебу, как при ЭКО получаются разнополые близнецы. Как-то получились. Видимо, в процессе что-то пошло не так. Или, наоборот, так. Стив, ты не тому такие вопросы задаешь. Я знаю множество способов, как убить человека, но вот как они зарождаются, представляю себе очень смутно, честно тебе скажу.   
— Но ты доволен? А Себастьян? Вы же хотели одного ребенка.   
— А получилось два! — радостно сказал Барнс. — Если бы мы были против, один эмбрион можно было удалить. Нам предлагали, но мы поняли, что хотим обоих. На самом деле, детей хотел лапушка, я просто молча принял, что они у нас будут. Ну а потом понеслась. Знаешь, три дня один на один очень сближают. А еще это чувство, когда ты слышишь вместо одного сердца сидящей напротив тебя женщины три, два из которых стучат часто-часто. Ты, когда услышишь, поймешь меня.   
Стив только головой покачал.  
— Знаешь, я был уверен, что когда мы вернемся с войны, у тебя будет много-много детей. И вот… мы наконец вернулись.   
— Если бы не Себастьян, у меня бы не было детей. У меня был бы ты и Солдат. И вечная война.   
— Он у тебя совсем-совсем штатский? Конни вот сдает нормативы ЩИТа по стрельбам.  
— Себастьян не любит стрелять, хотя я таскаю его на пострелушки, — Барнс уселся на какое-то перевернутое ведро. — Он занимается крав мага, у него хорошо получается. Он актер, Стив, богемное создание, нежный цветуечек, по крайней мере, для меня. Понимаешь, даже если бы он был спецназовцем, он для меня все равно бы был цветочком, потому что я отделение спецназовцев скручиваю, как детей, да и взвод кладу, не напрягаясь. Себастьян не слабый, нет, я никогда не пытался отвести ему роль женщины в наших отношениях, просто я здраво сознаю, насколько сильнее его и живучее.   
— Зато он показал тебе, что такое мирная жизнь, верно? — спросил Стив.   
— Он научил меня любить, показал, что такое любовь, а это круче мирной жизни, потому что в мире я и в Ваканде жил, — Банс вздохнул. — Понимаешь, мирная жизнь — ничто, если в мире ты одинок. И если что-то или кто-то будет угрожать Себастьяну, моим детям или моим друзьям, я не раздумывая возьмусь за оружие и положу этому конец, — жестко закончил он.   
— Да, — согласился Стив. — В этом я тебя очень хорошо понимаю.   
— Знаешь, я почитал всяких мамских форумов, когда выяснял, что для детей лучше, что сейчас модно, чего стоит опасаться, ну так, чтобы быть в курсе веяний времени, так сказать. Начитался историй, где дети явно творили хуйню, а их родители отвечали “ну это же ребенок”. Знаешь, я, если надо будет, своих пиздить буду, чтобы хуйни не творили. Но черт, как бы чужому ребенку шею сгоряча не свернуть, если будет обижать моих малышей, — эти мысли Барнс Себастьяну не высказывал, не хотел беспокоить своего мужа всей этой дурью, которую вычитал в интернете. А вот другу можно было и рассказать о своих сомнениях и опасениях.   
— Знаешь, Баки, думаю, дети сами разберутся, — неуверенно сказал Стив. — Хотя вот Майкла в школе после развода Конни начали травить, ну как меня, помнишь? Пришлось вмешаться.   
— Взрослые-то сами разобраться не могут, а ты говоришь о детях, у которых еще даже нет сформировавшегося мировоззрения, норм морали и приличия, — не согласился Барнс. — Дети — очень жестокие существа, Стив. И как сделать так, чтобы мои были не самыми жестокими, я не знаю. Как объяснить, что папа, у которого есть арсенал на небольшую армию — не панацея? Как донести, что известность Себастьяна не распространяется на них, и надо идти своим путем? Вдруг они, учась в обычной школе, возомнят о себе невесть что, или, наоборот, будут считать, что мы их в чем-то ущемляем, что не отдали в престижную школу? Но пока только погремушки, подгузники и бутылочки.   
— Я думаю, — Стив приобнял Баки за плечи, — вы решите и эту проблему, и все остальные. Вы справитесь. Я в вас верю.   
— Конечно справимся… Пока Стив, Лекс проснулся, — Барнс чувствовал, как плач сына выдергивает его из сна. — До следующего раза.


	5. Chapter 5

— Колики, — объяснила Дора, хлопочущая над плачущими малышами. — Сейчас я их чаем от колик напою и грелку…  
Себастьян, растрепанный, в одних домашних штанах, взял покрасневшего от крика Лекса на руки и принялся укачивать.   
— Знаешь, Баки… — начал он. — Помнишь, нам на курсах рассказывали о верном средстве от детских колик?  
— Не знаю, насколько это средство верное, — со сомнением заметил Барнс, беря в руки надрывающуюся плачем Мику, — но можно попробовать. Пойдем в спальню.   
Барнс был еще более растрепанный, в серых пижамных штанах с красными звездами по ним.   
— Дора, ложись, мы разберемся, — предложил Барнс, совершенно не видя смысла в том, чтобы не спали вообще все.   
Себастьян сам напоил Лекса чаем от колик, отнес в их с Баки спальню, улегся на спину и уложил малыша животом на свой живот. Тот некоторое время хныкал, а потом уснул, сжав крохотные ручки в кулачки.   
Себастьян глянул на Баки и тихо сказал:  
— Похоже, работает.   
Барнс так же лежал с Микой, которая еще похныкивала, отказываясь крепко засыпать, и поглаживал малышку по спинке.   
Когда его дети плакали, Барнс чувствовал себя самым беспомощным человеком на свете, потому что совершенно не понимал, что им нужно. Он уже ждал, когда малыши научатся говорить, чтобы могли объяснить, что болит, чтобы можно было подходить к проблеме действенно, а не просто пытаться укачать в надежде, что это поможет.   
— Засыпай, лапушка, я отнесу их, когда уснут, — посоветовал Барнс. Его время сна кончилось, он понимал, что больше не уснет. С другой стороны, лежать вместе с детьми рядом с Себастьяном было безумно приятно, в этом было что-то запредельно счастливое, такое, на что Барнс никогда в жизни не надеялся.   
Мика расслабилась, задышала ровнее, Барнс слышал, как успокоилось ее сердце. Вообще, это было что-то с чем-то — слышать четыре сердца вместо двух. Ровно, мощно, уверенно бьющихся.   
Барнс нашел ладонь Себастьяна и переплел их пальцы.   
Себастьян скоро задремал, придерживая рукой Лекса за спинку. Тот сопел, иногда похныкивал во сне, но больше не кричал.   
Барнс лежал, глядя на Себастьяна, на детей и ни о чем не думал. Совсем ни о чем. Он просто был бескоенчно счастлив, что у него все это есть.   
Погладив совсем уснувшую Мику, Барнс подумал, что оставлять детей спать с ними в одной кровати нельзя. Не тогда, когда они такие маленькие, а Барнс с Себастьяном непривычные к тому, что с ними спит еще кто-то, кроме Стива, который вполне был способен за себя постоять, если придавят.   
Он аккуратно поднялся, подставив под Мику руку так, что она просто отлепилась от его живота и легла на сгиб, и понес ее в детскую. Как Барнс ни примеривался, утащить разом обоих малышей у него не получалось.   
Отнеся Мику, он вернулся за Лексом и чуть не разбудил его, когда забирал с Себастьяна, но малыш только покряхтел и снова заснул, и Барнс благополучно отнес и его в кроватку.   
Выполнив священный долг перед детьми и мужем, Барнс взял ноут и пошел писать статью, забравшись на подоконник, где теперь было его любимое место.   
Под тихий шум кулера он вслушивался в тишину квартиры, в которой все, кроме него, спали, печатал слово за словом и думал о том времени, когда у детей начнут резаться зубы. 

 

— Как хорошо, что мы успели со всеми фотосессиями до того, как это началось, — сообщил Себастьян, устроившийся в кресле-качалке перед телевизором с Микой на груди. Лекс сегодня был поспокойнее, а вот Мика никак не утихала.   
— Ага, хорошо, — согласился Барнс, который забавлялся с Лекcом на диване. Малыш лежал у него на животе и радостно издавал пока еще совершенно непонятные звуки, пытаясь отобрать у Барнса погремушку. Ну как пытаясь, скорее, делая попытки к ней потянуться. — Камилла скажет, когда все это безобразие появится для всеобщего обозрения? Или верстку статьи пришлют?  
— Пришлют верстку, — сказал Себастьян, покачиваясь и вполглаза поглядывая на какую-то французскую нуарную комедию на экране.   
Мика ухватила его за палец и потянула палец в рот.   
— Я хочу, чтобы дети знали несколько языков, — вдруг сказал Барнс, хотя они с Себастьяном об этом говорили. — Ты сможешь научить их румынскому, а я большому списку на выбор. Ты бы какой предложил?  
— Русский кажется вполне очевидным, — сказал Себастьян. — И испанский, хотя я его почти не знаю. Румынский порадует маму.   
— Тогда с ними надо говорить на этих языках, — сказал Барнс. — Я читал русских классиков, там очень интересно описывали, как у знати родители с детьми говорили принципиально на французском, популярном в то время. Так почему бы тебе не говорить с ними по-румынски, мне по-русски, а когда вместе, то по-английски. Его-то они точно изучат.   
— Мне нравится эта идея, — кивнул Себастьян. — Только не ругайся по-русски, когда будешь говорить с детьми, — улыбнулся он.   
— А на других языках, значит, можно? — хохотнул Барнс.   
— И на других нельзя, — строго сказал Себастьян. — Кстати, я узнал у тренера — на крав мага берут с трех лет.   
— С трех — это хорошо, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. Он понятия не имел, со скольки лет можно учить детей драться и не мог понять, с чего начать обучение стрельбе. По здравому размышлению, учить своих детей чему-то самостоятельно он мог лет с четырнадцати, не раньше, и если у них уже будет подготовка, это к лучшему. — А еще что? Или, думаешь, рано планировать их жизнь так загодя? Хотя мы можем просто помечтать.   
— Ну, с трех же они пойдут в садик, раньше я не хочу их отдавать. Будут учиться там общаться с другими детьми. Вот, можешь у Майкла спросить, когда он начал учить своих мальчишек стрелять.   
— Поинтересуюсь обязательно, — заверил Себастьяна Барнс. — А кроме садика? У меня такое ощущение, что я хочу вырастить подобие Наташи с поправкой на более мирную жизнь. По крайней мере, список того, что бы я хотел, чтобы умели наши дети, обширен. Я не прав?  
— Знаешь, я как раз против этой моды на раннее развитие, — сказал Себастьян. — У детей должно быть детство. К тому же все это раннее развитие только тешит родительское тщеславие, а детям от него никакой пользы. Так что — программа нормального садика с испанским языком, минимум гаджетов, максимум физической активности. Чтобы спать они падали, убегавшись, а не наглотавшись таблеток от СДВГ.   
— Но идея крав мага с трех лет мне нравится, — сказал Барнс. — А гаджеты… Если мы им сами давать не будем, чтобы отвлечь, потому что нам неохота с ними заниматься, то они и знать ничего о них не будут. И лет до семи так точно должно оставаться. А потом посмотрим. Тебе скачать сказок на румынском? Или у твоей мамы сборник есть? А то на русском я уже закинул в читалку.   
— У мамы должно быть, а если нет, она достанет, — заверил Себастьян. — Хотя румынские сказки — они странноватые. Вроде и сюжеты стандартные, а обвязка такая, что глаза на лоб. Есть, например, румынская сказка про девку, которая стала парнем.   
— Я тут уже хапнул сказок почитать, благо они короткие почти все. Есть болгарская сказка “девушка, сделанная из извести”. Так там главная героиня отрезала себе нос, чтобы парень принес ей иголку, которую она уронила. Так что девка, которая стала парнем — это фигня. Или давая я тебе переведу десяток сказок поприличнее на румынский? — Барнс, ознакомившись с тем, что предлагалось читать детям на ночь, был, мягко говоря, в шоке. Особенно наткнувшись на оригинальные варианты таких известных сказок, как Белоснежка, Спящая красавица и Золушка.   
— Да румынские сказки приличные, я их помню, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Значит, ты читаешь на румынском, а я на русском, — заключил Барнс. — На английском им Дора со Стэллой хорошо почитают.   
У Барнса зажужжал телефон, который лежал под диваном, тот его легко достал, глянул на экран и вздохнул.   
— Барнс, — коротко ответил он, выслушал кого-то на том конце, помолчав. — Да, я согласен, даты меня устраивают. Хорошо. До свидания, — и посмотрел на Себастьяна, кладя телефон обратно. — Работа. Студийные съемки с какой-то новой лабудой.   
— У меня тоже съемки через две недели, в Денвере, — напомнил Себастьян. — Дней на десять.   
— Не, у меня здесь, студийные, правда, чего-то дней пять снимать хотят, — обрадовал Барнс. — Скоро есть, гулять и спать. Ты гулять пойдешь?  
Барнс любил гулять с детьми, ему нравилось, с какой завистью на него смотрели некоторые женщины с колясками. А некоторые с сожалением, ибо занят и с детьми. Поскольку Барнса знала не каждая собака, а рожа его была известна только в определенных кругах — далеко не все интересовались туристическим снаряжением и одеждой, особенно молодые мамы, — он даже пытался знакомиться иногда, когда гулял с детьми без Себастьяна. Он тренировался, понимая, что им с Себастьяном придется общаться с другими родителями, но это оказалось непросто. Хотя разговор о детях заводился легко, Барнс понимал, что ему неинтересно слушать про чужих детей, а больше молодые мамы говорить ни о чем не могли, они даже слушать не могли, почему-то, стоило Барнсу задать какой-нибудь вопрос, они готовы были нести любую чушь, лишь бы говорить. Или с ним предпочитали не разговаривать вовсе. Барнс предполагал, что ему просто не везло, и нормальные матери существуют. Но ему пока попалась только Лариса.  
— Пойду, — кивнул Себастьян, поглаживая Мику по спинке. — Какие же они все-таки маленькие.   
— Еды им пока сделаю, маленьким, — Барнс поднялся с дивана, одновременно ловко перекладывая Лекса на согнутую руку. Тот недовольно наморщился, похоже, собираясь заплакать, но Барнс принялся его покачивать, и малыш успокоился.  
Действовать одной рукой Барнс привык ещё в Ваканде и сейчас запросто разводил смесь, держа в одной руке ребенка.  
— Держи, — принес он бутылочку Себастьяну, а сам принялся кормить Лекса.  
Мика вцепилась в бутылочку, кажется, даже не просыпаясь. Она усердно сосала, смешно морща крошечный носик.  
На прогулку сподручнее было собираться вдвоем, потому что пока оденешь одного, пока второго, и это все, когда уже собран сам, потому что дети не должны перегреваться в уличной одежде. В итоге, совершив все эти манипуляции, прихватив кучу всего, что может понадобиться спящим малышам на прогулке, они оказались на улице.   
Лекс вырубился почти сразу, а Мика еще тащила в рот игрушки, натянутые на коляску, чтобы было не скучно, но и она уснула довольно быстро.   
— Знаешь, вроде бы они такие маленькие, но насколько они выросли, — Барнс очень любил катать коляску и редко давал ее Себастьяну, когда они гуляли, если тот сам не просил. — Прошло всего три месяца и шестнадцать дней, а время просто пролетело, быстро и незаметно.   
Поздняя осень никогда не красила Нью-Йорк. Было холодно, ветер трепал голые ветви деревьев, пасмурное небо словно наседало на город, давя собой. Налетел неприятный порыв ветра, и Барнс понял, что крутить коляску туда-сюда не получится, потому что ветер особо-то не прекращался, и он пониже надвинул крышу коляски, чтобы малышам не так сильно дуло.   
Себастьян поплотнее завернулся в шарф.   
— Уже и Рождество скоро, — сказал он. — Знаешь, я думаю, в следующем году придется ставить елку. Для детей.   
— Не кот, так дети свернут елку, — предположил Барнс. — Можно поставить маленькую, искусственную. От настоящей слишком много грязи в итоге, она осыпается. И только не на мой подоконник. Но да, елку надо.   
— Укрепим, — сказал Себастьян. — Или к потолку подвесим. Тогда и елка будет, и не доберется никто.  
Он чихнул и потер озябший нос.   
Барнс остановился, притянул Себастьяна к себе и поцеловал, нежно, но коротко. В такую мерзкую погоду в парке было настолько мало народу, что можно было хоть сексом заняться, никто бы не стал снимать.   
— Вот сам и будешь подвешивать, — рассмеялся он. — Можно нарядить только мишурой, без шаров, чтобы было не страшно, если опрокинут. К следующему Рождеству они уже начнут ходить, наверное. И говорить должны начать.   
— И основание утяжелить, — согласился Себастьян, берясь за коляску. — Растут малыши… — с нежностью сказал он. — И все-таки до детей надо дозреть. Десять лет назад я был совсем не готов.   
— Мне иной раз кажется, что я до сих пор не готов, — признался Барнс. — Я бы не смог бросить все, без няни сидеть с детьми безвылазно, даже с одним, а их-то двое. Повезло нам, что у нас есть возможность практически не менять свою устоявшуюся жизнь.   
— Котик, ну так мы столько всего сделали для этого, — напомнил Себастьян. — Особенно ты.   
— Знаешь, обретя тебя, я тут же расхотел воевать. Стив тоже закончил с войной, найдя свою Конни, — размышлял Барнс, засунув руку в муфту на ручке коляски и обхватив ладонь Себастьяна своей. — Ты замёрз?  
— Немного. Пора перелезать в пуховик. Кстати, что у тебя с зимней одеждой? Не пора ли нам устроить забег за покупками?  
— Это ты мерзляк, — погладил Себастьяна по руке Барнс. — Мне зимняя куртка не нужна. Пальто под костюмы у меня есть, если что. А так я на машине езжу, чего мне? Моя кожанка меня вполне устраивает. А вообще, я не хочу по магазинам за шмотками.   
— Вот с этого и стоило начинать, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Но ты учти, что твой нынешний статус высокооплачиваемой модели требует соответствующей одежды, котик. Хоть пуховик на мембране себе купи, из последней коллекции.   
— Моделью я, может, и стал, но вот мозги у меня еще этого не поняли, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Пойдем домой, как раз обратно еще полчаса идти, мелким по такой погоде часа хватит. А ты мерзнешь.   
— Мерзну, — признался Себастьян. — У меня завтра студийные съемки для “Оффисьель”. Тоже жарко не будет.   
— Смотри не заболей, — Барнсу очень хотелось пообнимать Себастьяна, но он решил, что подождет до дома. — Когда твоя мама приедет?  
— Послезавтра. Обещала румынские сказки привезти. И абрикосовый пирог для тебя.   
— Абрикосовый пирог — это хорошо, — обрадовался Барнс.  
Сколько лет прошло, а он до сих пор побаивался маму Себастьяна, но им и не приходилось много общаться. Хотя он очень дорожил этой женщиной, и не только потому, что ею дорожил Себастьян. Барнс понимал, какое огромное участие она принимала в его жизни и принимает до сих пор.   
— Слушай, я хочу съездить к Гарри, а без надобности оставлять малышей одних на Дору или Стэллу не считаю нужным, ты когда сможешь меня отпустить?  
— Давай после визита мамы, — подумав, сказал Себастьян. — Я, конечно, буду дома не весь день, но буду.   
— Я приеду не поздно, сейчас же рано темнеет, много не наснимаешь, — Барнс вздохнул, — а тащить оружие домой, чтобы отснять теоретическую часть, ты мне не разрешаешь.   
— Я? — изумился Себастьян. — Не разрешаю? Какие новости! Мне казалось, ты сам решил не тащить оружие в дом, потому что тогда туда переползет весь твой арсенал.   
— А, так значит, если я привезу одну пушку, а потом увезу, так можно? — обрадовался Барнс.   
— Да без проблем, кабинет у нас здоровенный, в нем и отснимешь. Дети пока точно до оружия не доберутся.  
Они вышли из парка, и Себастьян оживился, заметив вывеску Старбакса.  
— Тебе шоколад? — спросил он.   
— А я когда-то предпочитал что-то другое? — улыбнулся Барнс. — Только сиропа не два, а четыре, пожалуйста.   
Барнс представлял, насколько теперь удобнее будет снимать ролики, ведь можно будет попросить Гарри привезти ему то или иное оружие, можно даже парочку сразу, но так, чтобы Себастьян не видел. Только надо будет купить оружейный сейф. И снимать теоретическую часть дома.   
— Кленовый, ирландский крем, миндальный и карамельный? — спросил Себастьян, передавая Баки коляску.   
— Да. Два миндальных, — тут же поправился Барнс. Люди, которые пробовали добавить хотя бы два сиропа, уже представляли себе, как это будет сладко, Барнс спокойно мог и шесть-семь разных сиропов заказать, ему было вкусно.   
Себастьян зашел в почти пустой по такому времени Старбакс, заказал зеленый чай со сливками себе и шоколад Баки. Это был не тот Старбакс, что возле их старого дома, но и здесь его уже узнавали.   
Пока Барнс ждал Себастьяна, он позвонил Гарри и попросил привезти ему маленький оружейный сейф и последнюю винтовку, к которой они собирались снимать обзор. Гарри согласился, ничего не спрашивая, решив, похоже, все узнать при встрече.   
— Спасибо, — Барнс принял у Себастьяна свой стакан и отлебнул. На то, что шоколад горячий, он не обращал внимания. — Я хочу дома какао с зефирками. И приготовить что-нибудь интересное. Ты что хочешь? А ты пойдешь в кондитерскую и купишь мне пирожных. Хорошо? А еще Гарри привезет винтовку и шкаф для нее, нельзя же без шкафа.   
— Я… — задумался Себастьян. — Я хочу какую-нибудь запеченную рыбу. Палтуса, например. У нас есть палтус? Пусть везет — это я про Гарри. А он один оружейный шкаф дотащит?  
— А вот об этом я не подумал… — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Ну, думаю, в машину он его засунет, у нас вроде там тележка была удачная для всякого хлама. А тут уже я его сам донесу. Документы у него и у меня все есть. Палтуса у нас нет, но можно купить. Давай я катнусь в магазин, а ты в кондитерку, пирожных я все равно хочу.   
— Детей только домой вернем. Им купаться пора.   
— Я сам хочу их купать, — почти по-детски обиженно заявил Барнс. — И что делать будем, в магазин-то надо?   
Наверное, если бы Барнс не работал, он бы всего себя посвятил детям и оружию, но оружием бы занимался, когда малыши спали. А так у него была еще куча дел, поэтому повозиться с детьми был для него скорее праздник, чем жестокая необходимость. Хотя он старался освобождать няню как можно больше, просто с двумя детьми одному было действительно тяжело. А когда они с Себастьяном были вдвоем, хотелось еще времени для них двоих, и вот тут-то няня была просто находкой. Но купать малышей в огромной ванне Барнс очень любил.   
— Значит, я в магазин и кондитерскую, а вы с Дорой пока выкупаете детей, — предложил Себастьян, открывая перед Баки с коляской дверь подъезда. — Тебе шоколадных пирожных или ассорти?  
— Хочу шоколадных, ванильных, ореховых, — начал перечислять Барнс свои пожелания, — с соленой карамелью и еще чего-нибудь самого извращенского, что у них есть. Завидуешь мне?  
Барнс легко затащил коляску в подъезд. Дома прямо у дверей их уже ждала Дора — забрать детей и скорее их раздеть, чтобы не парились в уличной одежде. Барнс быстро переоделся, скинул ботинки и пошел помогать.   
— Пешком не ходи, — предложил он Себастьяну. — Ключи от машины на тумбочке.   
— Тут два квартала! — Себастьян закатил глаза. — Надену пуховик и схожу пешком. Я дольше парковаться буду, чем ходить.  
— Как хочешь, — отозвался Барнс уже из детской, где раздевал Лекса, пока Дора снимала одежду с Мики.   
— Сейчас купать будешь? — спросила Дора, точно зная, что если бы Барнс не собирался купать детей, то сам бы пошел в магазин. — Я помыла ванну, подушечки тоже там уже лежат.   
— Ага, сейчас, — Барнс радовался, словно ребенок перед аттракционами. Он положил Лекса в кроватку, подержал за ручку Мику. — Пойду воду наливать.   
Через пятнадцать минут он опустил по очереди детей в воду идеальной температуры. Их головки держали специальные надувные валики, и Барнс наблюдал за тем, как его дети радостно плавали, хватая то резиновых утят, то друг друга.   
— Вот так вот, — говорил Барнс по-русски, — пока можете в одной ванне купаться. А будет вам года три, уже все, по очереди. Хотя, я читал, что вы до пяти еще не соображаете о половой принадлежности. Но я как-то не хочу на практике проверять. Хотя… Вы же брат с сестрой, чего вам друг друга стесняться, пока маленькие. Папа не знает, мои хорошие, как лучше. Может вы сами к тому времени расскажете.   
Барнс просто говорил с детьми обо всем. Рассказывал про них с Себастьяном, про то, как прошел его день, что он сейчас делает, говорил просто, чтобы говорить. Чтобы дети его слышали.   
— Дора! — позвал Барнс, когда вымыл и вытер Лекса.   
— Да, забрать уже? — пришла няня. — За Микой прийти?  
— Нет, я сам принесу, — и Барнс, отдав сына Доре, принялся намывать Мику. Через пять минут он принес и ее в детскую.   
Оставалось приготовить детям поесть.   
Себастьян вернулся домой довольно скоро. Он принес рыбу и пирожные. Переоделся в домашнее и заглянул в детскую. Дора прижала палец к губам — дети поели и уже засыпали. Себастьян заглянул в каждую кроватку, поулыбался малышам и отправился искать Баки.   
Барнс обнаружился в спальне, развалился на кровати в одном белье с ноутом на груди и котом на подушке. Что-то он там изучал, но явно не работал. Или искал, что бы еще обозреть для народа.   
— Ты все принес и предлагаешь мне пойти пошаманить на кухне, — утвердительно сказал Барнс, откладывая ноут на пол. — Сначала иди ко мне, поваляемся, а потом я пойду готовить.   
И Барнс облизнулся, очень точно давая понять, как именно он хочет поваляться.   
Себастьян лег рядом с ним, устроил голову на плече.  
— А все же хорошо, что у тебя теперь живая рука, — сказал он.   
— Ага, я могу гладить тебя обеими, — согласился Барнс, прижимая Себастьяна к себе. — Я так люблю тебя, лапушка.   
— И я тебя, котик, — Себастьян лизнул его в подбородок. Теперь, с появлением детей, Баки брился утром и вечером.   
Барнс перекатился, нависнув над Себастьяном, и принялся целовать его попутно одной рукой стаскивая одежду.   
Иногда бывали минуты, когда Барнс жалел, что они с Себастьяном не одни, но еще ни разу не пожалел о том, что у них есть дети.   
Себастьян обеими руками забрался ему под футболку, погладил по бокам, а потом легонько царапнул соски. Лихорадочно стащив с себя футболку, Барнс сел на колени между ног Себастьяна, прошелся руками по его телу, а потом задрал ноги в “березку” и стащил с него штаны вместе с бельем.   
Как же он хотел его: до дрожи в руках, сбивчивого дыхания и помутнения рассудка. Барнс снова отпустил ноги Себастьяна, раскинув их по бокам от себя и погладил его член. Его собственный член, стянутый бельем, уже стоял вовсю.   
— Какие у нас планы? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Тебе насколько подробно? — поинтересовался Барнс, склоняясь и облизывая член Себастьяна. — Сейчас мы трахнемся, как захочешь, лапушка, а потом я приготовлю ужин, покормлю тебя, а сам буду сидеть и трескать пирожные. Что сегодня за извращенство ты мне купил?  
— Не скажу, — пробормотал Себастьян, подавая бедра вверх. — Увидишь.   
— Тогда я буду отсасывать тебе очень-очень медленно, — ласково пригрозил Барнс, кончиком языка облизывая головку и дразня дырочку уретры.   
Он обожал делать Себастьяну минет, тащился от ощущения шелковой головки, которую он любил обхватывать губами, чтобы потом нежно посасывать, облизывая ее языком...  
Себастьян начал тихо постанывать, запустив пальцы в волосы Баки.   
— Давай жестче, — попросил он.   
— Скажи, что за пирожные, — потребовал Барнс, все так же нежно лаская одну головку.   
— Не скажу… — выдохнул Себастьян.   
Барнс решил не отступаться, он принципиально не брал глубже, лаская лишь головку, заставляя Себастьяна умолять его. Конечно, ему самому хотелось, очень хотелось, но раз игра — так игра.   
Себастьян начал поскуливать, но не сдавался. Он тоже любил эту игру, очень любил. К тому же сейчас у него уже вылетело из головы, какие именно пирожные он купил.  
Барнс еще поласкал языком головку, уже понимая, что ответа, какие ему принесли пирожные, он не получит, поэтому можно было прекращать издеваться над Себастьяном, но он уже не мог просто так остановиться.   
Удобно устроившись, Барнс поднял ноги Себастьяна, складывая его пополам, и коснулся языком сжатого колечка мышц, тоже только играя, а не лаская всерьез.   
Себастьян захныкал от недостаточности ласки. Он закинул руки за голову и сжал подушку так, что побелели костяшки.   
Барнс погладил Себастьяна по внутренней стороне бедер, приласкал член, и снова припал губами ко входу, ввинчиваясь языком, лаская уже всерьез, полностью отдаваясь процессу. Он хотел, чтобы Себастьяну было хорошо, очень хорошо, и только с ним.   
Даже зная, что он единственный, Барнс все равно хотел доказывать это Себастьяну раз за разом, что только с ним он может быть счастлив.   
Себастьян расслабился, полностью отдаваясь ласкам. Ему было так хорошо, так сладко, так горячо.   
Барнс застонал от переизбытка ощущений, от того, как под его руками, губами, ласками гнулся, растворялся в них его лапушка, а он растворялся в нем.   
К языку добавились пальцы, мягко ласкающие нежные стенки, раздвигающие тугие мышцы. Барнс мокро лизал вход, одновременно трахая пальцами, дурея от вседозволенности.   
— Ну вставь уже… — взмолился Себастьян. — Баки, пожалуйста.   
— Ты не сказал, какие пирожные мне купил, — Барнс оторвался от задницы, продолжая трахать пальцами, уже тремя, а сам поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедер и обхватил губами сочащуюся смазкой головку, обводя ее языком.   
Ему хотелось вставить до черных пятен перед глазами, но он продолжал мучить себя и Себастьяна, потому что не хотел быстрого секса, хотел долго, вдумчиво. Ласкать и ласкать, чтобы с ума свести одними лишь руками и языком. Чтобы не просто просил, умолял.   
Себастьян зажмурился. Он весь горел от возбуждения, а Баки все мучил и мучил его.  
— Бааааки… — взмолился он.   
Барнс оторвался, наконец, от Себастьяна, отпустил его ноги, позволяя сменить положение, и потянулся за смазкой. Он почти сразу поднял Себастьяна, усаживаясь на себя, как больше всего любил, и направил в Себастьяна свой член.  
Себастьян с блаженным стоном опустился сразу на всю длину члена и обхватил Баки руками за шею. Качнулся вверх-вниз, откинув голову.   
Барнс обхватил Себастьяна руками, поддерживая под задницу одной, а второй под спину, вжал его в себя, припадая губами к шее, прикусывая нежную кожу, но никогда не оставляя на ней меток, и сам принялся поднимать и опускать Себастьяна на себя.   
Он, не отрываясь от вкусной, солоноватой кожи, шептал какую-то нежную муть, чувствуя огонь, текущий по венам, и весь этот огонь стекал в пах.   
Себастьян громко ахал при каждом толчке, закрыв глаза и откинув голову, чтобы лучше чувствовать — всем телом, всем собой.   
— Я… скоро… — выдохнул он.   
По спине Барнса прокатилась волна жарких мурашек, он повалил Себастьяна на кровать, навалившись на него всем телом, и принялся трахать, загоняя так глубоко, как только мог.   
Себастьян вскрикивал все громче. Наконец он завопил, выгнулся и обмяк под Баки.   
— Господи, котик… — прошептал он.   
Барнс взорвался глубоко внутри почти сразу за Себастьяном, и улегся на него, не собираясь вынимать член из растраханной задницы. Ему и так было хорошо. Слишком хорошо, потому что теперь их секс стал не таким частым, а дрочить в душе Барнс давно отвык.   
— Куда ты сунул мои пирожные? — глухо, уткнувшись в шею, спросил Барнс, хотя как раз на пирожные ему сейчас было глубоко плевать.   
— На столе, — вяло ответил Себастьян. — Я все равно сейчас не помню, какие они.   
— Я люблю тебя, лапушка, — пробормотал Барнс. — И плевать мне на пирожные. Сейчас я хочу только тебя. Быть только с тобой.   
Барнс аккуратно скатился с Себастьяна и раскинулся звездочкой на их просто огромной кровати.   
— Я обещал тебе ужин, — наконец сказал он. — Дети спят и еще будут спать. Я еще чуть-чуть полежу с тобой, потом приму душ и пойду готовить, хорошо?  
— Конечно, котик, — Себастьян перекатился на бок, обнял Баки и поцеловал его. — Люблю тебя.


	6. Chapter 6

— Стэлла, что-то не так, — уверенно сказал Барнс, пытающийся накормить Лекса, но малыш был вял, не тянулся к бутылочке, как обычно, и он коснулся губами лобика. — Он горячий.   
Стэлла молча сходила и принесла термометр, чтобы или успокоить встревоженного отца, или подтвердить, что ребенок заболел.   
Современнейший бесконтактный термометр для младенцев уверенно подтвердил, что у Лекса тридцать восемь и три, а у Мики — тридцать семь и девять.  
— Надо к врачу, — сказала Стэлла. — В каком госпитале у них страховка?  
— А, у Святого Луки, — тут же ответил Барнс, принимаясь собирать детей. Совершенно самостоятельно.   
Барнс бы с удовольствием поистерил, потому что малыши заболели первый раз за свои почти полгода жизни, но именно поэтому он не истерил. У него включился какой-то непонятный механизм, который говорил, что теперь только он сам должен позаботиться о детях, свозить их к врачу в первом часу ночи, выяснить, что происходит, а дальше выполнять все назначения, которые пропишет врач. И никого к детям больше не подпускать, даже Себастьяна. И тем более Стэллу или Дору.   
— Джеймс, я еду с вами, — уверенно сказала Стэлла. — Так будет удобнее и надежнее.   
— Не нужно, — отмахнулся Барнс. — Я сам справлюсь.   
Барнс был уверен, что справится сам, ведь справился же, когда они только родились, и сейчас справится. Няни же справляются.   
— Кто-то должен следить за детьми, а кто-то за дорогой и слушать врача, — терпеливо объяснила Стэлла. — Это моя работа.   
Барнс задумался. Малыши хныкали, уже лёжа в автокреслах, а он ещё ни разу не ездил с детьми куда-то один. Стэллу к детям иррационально подпускать не хотелось, это было как наваждение, словно она, вот уже почти полгода у них работавшая, могла повредить детям, обидеть их, таких маленьких, сейчас нуждающихся не в чужой женщине, а в _pape_ , близком, родном и понятном.   
Поднял голову Зимний Солдат, который рассматривал варианты убийства Стеллы, но Барнс подавил в себе этот порыв, и рациональное победило.   
— Жду внизу, — бросил Барнс и легко подхватил оба кресла. Из милого и приветливого, улыбчивого Барнс превратился в темное подобие себя, не убивающее только потому, что ему действительно нужны были помощники. Помощник.  
Куртку он надеть не посчитал нужным, так и ушел в тяжёлых ботинках на босу ногу, домашних штанах и драной футболке со щитом Кэпа.  
Стэлла собралась мгновенно и ссыпалась за ним по лестнице, на ходу застегивая куртку и едва успела запрыгнуть в заведенную машину.   
Барнс умудрялся следить за всем сразу. За дорогой, за детьми, поглядывая на них в зеркало заднего вида, и за Стэллой, чувствуя в ней угрозу.   
Почему, что случилось, что няня превратилась из помощницы, важного человека в их доме в угрозу, Барнс не понимал, а думать над этим сейчас не собирался. Он просто собирался отправить ее домой на такси после того, как врач посмотрит малышей и выпишет назначения.   
К своему педиатру они никак не попадали, потому что ночь, потому что она работает до пяти, просто потому что. И это Барнсу тоже не нравилось. Ему сейчас вообще ничего не нравилось, он повез детей к врачу только потому, что рациональная его часть, не поддавшаяся истерии Зимнего Солдата, понимала, что врач необходим.   
В машине малыши успокоились и уснули, езда всегда их успокаивала. Барнс гнал, периодически нарушая правила, плюя на всех, но ни разу не создал аварийной ситуации, хотя в голове велись подсчеты, сколько он наездил штрафов.  
В госпиталь он вошел, все так же не дав Стэлле нести ни одного из малыше. Только сунул ей в руки страховку, надеясь, что она сама разберется с тем, кто, когда и как их примет. А сам устроился на диванчике с двумя автокреслами и принялся аккуратно раздевать детей, чтобы им не было жарко.   
Их приняли через полчаса. Усталый седой педиатр осмотрел детей — сначала Лекса, потом Мику. Послушал легкие, заглянул в горло, измерил температуру.   
Барнс терпеливо ждал, пока врач проведет все свои манипуляции, хотя хотелось свернуть ему шею, потому что слишком медленно, потому что не тот врач, а этому он ни на грош не доверял, но сейчас это было хоть что-то, а завтра они поедут к своему врачу, и все будет хорошо. Но сейчас нужно было просто пережить, что чужой человек трогает его малышей, и поехать домой.   
Когда осмотр был окончен, Барнс принялся одевать детей, следя за врачом, который что-то писал, и ждал, пока ему объяснят, что происходит.   
Стэлла забрала выписанные рекомендации и рецепты.  
— Я заскочу в аптеку по дороге, Джеймс, — сказала она. — С малышами все будет хорошо.   
Обычный вирус, бродивший по городу. Ничего особенного. Стэлла впечатлилась, конечно, тем, как перепугался Джеймс, хотя в этом не было ничего удивительного — это же его первые дети.   
— Будет, — кивнул Барнс. Он вообще не успокоился ни на йоту, но сейчас они ехали домой, где можно будет отогнать от детей всех и самому ими заниматься.   
По дороге домой он остановился у круглосуточной аптеки, разрываясь, послать Стэллу или сходить самому, оставив ее с детьми. Победила логика: рецепты у нее.   
Стэлла вернулась с пакетом лекарств через пять минут. Посмотрела на драную кошачьими когтями футболку Джеймса и спросила:  
— Ты не замерз?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Барнс. Объяснять чужому человеку, что он суперсолдат, способный выдерживать экстремальные температуры без ущерба для здоровья, он не собирался.   
Он давно жил в этом мире, давно жил просто в мире. Со всеми вокруг, с самим собой, но забыть о том, кто он, вернее, кем он был долгие годы, не получалось. Да он и не хотел забывать.   
— Стэлла, сегодня вы мне больше не понадобитесь, пришлите счет за такси, — сказал Барнс, когда они приехали домой и дети оказались в своих кроватках.   
Стэлла открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но только покачала головой.   
— Дора приедет в восемь утра, — напомнила она и ушла.  
— Не волнуйся, ее я тоже предупрежу, чтобы не приезжала, — спокойно сказал Барнс, чувствуя нарастающее холодное раздражение от присутствия чужих в доме.   
“Котик, ты в порядке?” — пришла смска от Себастьяна. — “Мне позвонила Стэлла. Говорит, дети заболели, а ты странный”.  
“Я в порядке. Малыши болеют, да. Я не странный. Меня бесят чужие в доме, поэтому я отправил Стэллу домой” — как смог объяснил Барнс, стараясь не особо вдаваться в подробности, что хотелось задушить Стэллу, а труп вынести в чемодане.   
“Вернусь послезавтра. Люблю тебя. Поцелуй за меня детей”.   
“И я тебя люблю. Потом объяснюсь со Стэллой”.  
Барнс устроился с ноутбуком в детской, подумал, но не стал прогонять с себя Стива, который там уютно устроился.   
Когда Стэлла ушла, Барнса отпустило, ему стало легче, он перестал нервничать, Зимний Солдат снова уснул. Он понимал, что повел себя очень странно, но объяснить своего поступка нормальными резонами не смог бы ни за что.   
Дети спали спокойно, тихо посапывая во сне, Барнс строчил очередную статью, теперь их было больше, чем переводов, и прикидывал, что ему надо сделать еще, пока есть свободная минута, потому что, когда малыши проснутся, будет уже не до планирования и беготни по квартире.   
Барнс каждый час мерил температуру, но она не поднималась выше критической отметки. К утру жар начал спадать, но все равно температура оставалась высокой.   
В семь Барнс отправил сообщение Доре, чтобы она не приезжала, он позвонит, когда она будет нужна, и, успокоившись, что никто не потревожит его с детьми, занялся только ими. Правда, пришлось нанять выгульщика собак, потому что сам он не мог гулять с Кайлом. Кайлу это не очень понравилось, но громко протестовать он не стал.   
Днем и Лекс, и Мика отказывались нормально есть, плакали, и Барнс исхитрился взять на руки их обоих сразу, уложил и уселся в кресло-качалку, и прокачался в ней несколько часов подряд, радуясь тому, что дети спят. Сейчас это было самым важным.   
Днем он позвонил их педиатру и уточнил назначения, та не придумала ничего нового, и Барнс успокоился совсем, полностью погрузившись в лечение детей.   
Все шло хорошо, но к вечеру второго дня температура у Лекса просто зашкалила, малыш никак не мог уснуть, постоянно плакал и этим будил сестру. Барнс разрывался, не зная, что ему делать. То ли качать обоих, то ли укачать Мику, а Лекс пусть плачет, а потом поменять их местами, то ли наоборот. Но укачивания никак не помогали. Барнс пробовал поить детей водой, потому что доктор прописал много жидкости, но воду малыши пить просто-напросто отказывались.   
Финт с кресло-качалкой на этот раз не прокатил, потому что Лекс успокаивался, только когда Барнс ходил, и тому пришлось ходить. Он всю ночь проходил по квартире с обоими малышами на руках, и даже успел подумать, что лучше сутки в полной выкладке по пересеченной местности в самых хуевых метеоусловиях, чем такое.   
Барнс присел на диван первый раз часов за пять ходьбы туда-сюда, и тут же нарисовался Стив, который уселся к нему на колени между Микой и Лексом и заурчал. Начавший было хныкать Лекс как-то незаметно успокоился, а Мика даже не проснулась.   
Приехавший Себастьян так и застал Барнса на диване с детьми и котом.   
— Баки, — с порога сказал Себастьян. — Ты же совсем не спал.   
Он бросил вещи у порога, разулся, вымыл руки и принес термометр. У Лекса была немного повышенная температура, ничего страшного, Мика и вовсе оказалась в порядке.   
— Я отнесу детей в детскую, — сказал Себастьян, — покормлю, когда проснутся, а ты иди спать. Все в порядке, они почти здоровы.   
— Т-ш-ш-ш, — попытки унести детей от кота заканчивались тем, что дети просыпались и начинали хныкать. Все оказалось сложнее, чем было на первый взгляд. — Спят себе и пусть спят. Режим, правда, по пизде пойдет. А я потом посплю. Только жрать нечего. Так что поцелуй меня и отдыхай от поездки. А, и купи мне пирожных.   
Барнс был рад видеть Себастьяна, очень рад. Это был родной, любимый, дорогой человек, его не возникало желания убить, когда он приближался к детям.   
— Куплю, куплю.  
Себастьян купил и пирожных, и горячего шоколада, и заказал готовой еды. Со сладостями и шоколадом на небольшом подносе он вошел в гостиную, опустил поднос с Баки рядом и велел:  
— Ешь. Потом принесу обед.   
— Ты со мной носишься, как будто это я болезный, — проворчал Барнс, кое-как дотягиваясь до пирожного и склоняясь, чтобы откусить кусок. Есть с двумя малышами на руках ему было явно неудобно.   
— Если ты замучаешь себя, я останусь с тобой и двумя простуженными детьми на руках, — Себастьян принялся кормить Баки из рук. — Не кусайся только.   
— Как … ты… это… себе представляешь, — пытаясь не говорить с набитым ртом, спросил Барнс. — Я суперсолдат, меня и похлеще мучили всякими марш-бросками и прочей дребеденью. Одна морошка чего стоила. Спасибо, лапушка, — Барнс поцеловал пальцы Себастьяна, слизывая с них шоколадную начинку. — Я сейчас поем и давай попробуем их переложить, потому что скоро их надо кормить и очень неплохо было бы переодеть. И позвони Доре или Стэлле, чья там смена.   
— Нашим детям нужен папа Баки, а не Зимний Солдат, — напомнил Себастьян.   
Он помог Баки утолить первый голод, унес поднос и посуду и очень осторожно взял на руки Лекса. Тот завозился, но не проснулся.   
— Давай, котик, — сказал Себастьян. — Перенесем их в детскую, они еще поспят. Ты поешь и вымоешься, а я за ними пригляжу и позвоню няне.   
— Мне надо будет извиняться за свое поведение? — спросил Барнс.   
Он поднялся с Микой на руках, позволив Стиву забраться на плечи — тот по каким-то причинам тоже не желал расставаться с хозяином — и понес дочку в спальню, где аккуратно положил ее в кроватку. Мика попыталась захныкать во сне, но Барнс тут же поняв, что ей просто стало холодно без теплого тела рядом, подоткнул под нее одеяльце.   
— Как хочешь, — ответил Себастьян. — Идем есть. Я поставил видеоняню на кухню.   
— Просто не будем вычитать это из их зарплаты, — предложил Барнс вариант “извинения” за свое странное поведение и желание остаться с болеющими детьми один на один. — Я больше так не буду, честно. Просто я испугался.   
— Я понимаю, котик, — Себастьян обнял его. — Идем, что тебе те пирожные. Поешь нормально.   
— Спать ты меня не загонишь, — сразу предупредил Барнс, садясь за стол, уверенный, что за ним поухаживают, хотя обычно все было наоборот. — Как прошли съемки?  
— Обкурился по самое не могу, — сказал Себастьян, выставляя перед Баки тарелки. — Мой персонаж — гангстер из двадцатых прошлого века. Все время с сигарой.  
— Бедненький, — издевательски протянул Барнс, принимаясь за еду. — Я тебе искренне сочувствую. Правда. Вот представляешь, это сейчас они еще спят на руках, а еще чуть-чуть, и они начнут расползаться в разные стороны. Уже пытаются.   
— А Кайл будет пытаться согнать их в одно стадо, как овец, — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
Барнс рассмеялся, представив себе эту картину, как уже старенький Кайл носится вокруг расползающихся близнецов.  
— Ты звонил няням, кто завтра придет? И, я так понимаю, ты тоже дома? — спросил Барнс.   
— Дора придет, — ответил Себастьян. — Предлагала прийти сегодня пораньше, но я думаю, до завтра мы справимся. Если ты хотя бы четыре часа поспишь. И да, я дома.   
— Я ночью посплю, дети тоже спать будут, — уверенно сказал Барнс, хотя выглядел он откровенно даже не уставшим, а просто заебанным. — А завтра утром я встану, повожусь с мелкими, потом придет Дора и пойду поснимаю кое-чего. Хочешь поучаствовать?   
Сейчас Барнс уже не боялся за детей и убивать кого-нибудь у него желания тоже не было. Он вообще не совсем понимал, что с ним такое случилось, и это надо было обдумать. Хорошо обдумать, потому что, если такое повторится не с няней, которая просто приняла как данность странность своего работодателя, а с кем-нибудь совершенно посторонним, это будет вообще невозможно объяснить.   
— Хочу, — кивнул Себастьян. — Так прикольно потом читать комментарии. Добавку будешь?  
— Буду, — кивнул Барнс и принялся рассказывать про несколько автоматических пистолетов Кольта, которые он собрался обозревать в следующий раз. Рассказывал обстоятельно, словно по писаному говорил.   
Все же Барнс не удержался, и с появлением в доме оружейного сейфа появилось и оружие. Не так много, как можно было себе представить, но достаточно. Правда, он его постоянно менял, Гарри привозил ему что-то, другое увозил, но оружие дома все равно было. Хотя Барнс и старался не накапливать его в большом количестве.   
Они закончили обедать как раз когда дети проснулись и захныкали. Себастьян тут же принялся готовить смесь для кормления. Он делал это не то чтобы часто, но регулярно и уже совершенно автоматически. Руки сами знали, что делать.   
Теперь кормить стало гораздо проще. Барнс дал Мике бутылочку, и малышка с удовольствием ее схватила, присосавшись к соске. Лекс от нее не отставал.   
Барнс склонился над кроваткой дочки, помогая удерживать еще пока тяжелую для нее бутылочку.   
— Я не хочу давать мелким промышленное детское питание, — сказал Барнс, они это еще не обсуждали, хотя первый прикорм в виде чайной ложки яблочного пюре, сделанного собственноручно, уже давали. — Я могу сам готовить, но я же не всегда бываю дома. Как думаешь, Дора со Стэллой согласяться готовить детям, когда нас нет?  
— Обсудим это с ними. Тут в другом проблема, котик: в качестве исходных продуктов. При промышленном производстве детского питания проверка жестче, чем при продаже продуктов для взрослых в магазинах.   
Барнс задумался, потому что это он мог сожрать протухший кусок мяса и даже не заметить этого, а вот детям нужно было действительно все свежее и натуральное.   
— Хорошо, возможно, мясо — спорный вопрос. Но овощи, фрукты, ягоды? Каши? — не отступился он. — Рыбу можно покупать на рынке, раз в неделю вполне. Я, конечно, может быть, псих, но почему бы не найти ферму, которая продает в розницу? Мне кажется, мы достаточно зарабатываем, чтобы не экономить на своих детях?  
— Фермерских рынков полно, — согласился Себастьян, — но они все сезонные. Знаешь, ты почитай, что об этом пишут, и решишь.   
— Хорошо, почитаю, — согласился Барнс. — Но овощи и фрукты можно покупать в обычном супермаркете. И каши тоже. Хорошо, каши, может быть, можно и разводные. Но промышленные пюрешки меня все равно смущают.   
Барнс забрал бутылочку у уже играющейся с ней Мики. Та явно с узнаванием смотрела на него и тянула ручки.   
— Ну нет, у меня на руках ты насиделась за эти дни, — возразил Барнс. — Минут через пятнадцать переоденем, и я им попоказываю эту жуткую книжку, — предложил он.   
Жуткой книжкой была книга для совсем маленьких детей, которую можно было жевать и пытаться рвать. А еще она шуршала. Таких было две, у каждого из детей своя, но абсолютно одинаковые. Там были нарисованы звери, но Барнсу они не нравились, потому что были изображены слишком по-детски.   
— Или положим их в манеж, пусть играют друг с другом, как могут.   
— Книжки им явно нравятся, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Лекс особенно любит мешочек с крупой. И пузырьки.   
— Ты не поверишь, но Мика любит простой полиэтиленовый пакет, — Барнс умильно улыбнулся дочке. — Он шуршит.   
Дети играли недолго — они пока ни на чем надолго не сосредотачивались. Себастьян переодел Лекса, а Баки — Мику, и детей отправили в большой манеж, полный игрушек. Лекс неуклюже перевернулся на живот и попробовал ползти, поднимая попу, но голова перевешивала. Мика увлеченно пыталась дербанить шуршащую книжку, активно пробуя ее погрызть.   
Пока дети были заняты, Барнс успел привести себя в порядок и устроился на полу за ноутом работать, периодически поглядывая на детей. Он понимал, что ему надо учиться дозировать свое время, когда он оставался с детьми один, не посвящая им каждую минуту, не только, чтобы у него было время на себя, а чтобы дети не привыкали к постоянному присутствию родителей и отклику на каждый их писк.   
Себастьян принял душ, взял телефон и тоже устроился в детской — просматривать новости и почту.  
— Люблю тебя, котик, — сказал он Баки.   
— И я тебя люблю, — отозвался Барнс.


	7. Chapter 7

День не задался с самого утра. Позвонила Стэлла и сообщила, что заболела, естественно, больной ее никто к детям пускать не собирался. Стэлла, конечно, извинялась, что так подводит, но Барнс с Себастьяном понимали, что болезнь — состояние непредвиденное. Решили, что просто позвонят Доре, но та сказала, что она, если и сможет приехать, то только вечером, она навещала свою престарелую мать в другом городе. И все бы было ничего, они могли справиться со своими детьми и без нянь, но у Барнса были съемки на натуре, от которых он никак не мог отказаться или перенести.   
Барнсу очень не хотелось оставлять Себастьяна одного с малышами, но обстоятельства были сильнее. До своего отъезда на съемки Барнс помог, чем мог, приготовил все, что мог приготовить, и отбыл, оставив мужа с двумя детьми одного.   
— Все, лапушка, я уехал. Вернусь завтра вечером, — Барнс поцеловал обоих детей, Себастьяна и почти убежал, потому что страшно опаздывал. 

 

Себастьян освободил день полностью и с оптимизмом приступил к единоличному выполнению отцовских обязанностей. Он покормил близнецов — Мика больше любила яблоко, а Лекс — морковку. Почитал им сказку про Тудору на румынском. Подумав, запустил ползать по полу детской, а не в манеже, под присмотром Стива и Кайла, которые очень интересовались детьми. Сел там же в кресло-качалку с новым сценарием, то и дело выныривая из него, чтобы глянуть на детей.   
Ползали дети пока очень плохо, больше вставая на четвереньки и раскачиваясь на месте, поэтому далеко от живности не уползали, но очень ею заинтересовались. Мика что-то агукала, растянувшись на животе, и тянула ручки к Кайлу, Лекса же заинтересовал Стив, который подошел слишком близко и был нещадно схвачен за что пришлось.   
Бедный кот, не привыкший к такому обращению, истошно возопил, пытаясь вырваться из сильной детской хватки.   
Себастьян кинулся спасать кошачий хвост.   
— Лекс, котику больно, — приговаривал он, разжимая цепкие пальчики. — Не надо так.   
Лекс захныкал, и Себастьян взял его на руки. Лекс довольно потянулся к отцу, схватил его за нос и заулыбался.  
— Какой же ты хулиган, — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
Не добравшись до Кайла, который занял стратегически верную позицию не совсем рядом с малышкой, Мика захныкала, перевернулась на спинку и тоже потребовала взять ее на руки.   
Себастьян сначала растерялся, не очень понимая, как взять на руки второго ребенка, если первый уже на руках. Потом сообразил и исхитрился. Близнецы немедленно заулыбались друг другу, и Мика попыталась ткнуть брата пальцем в глаз.  
Маневр удался, и тут же поднялся ор. Сначала заревел Лекс от такого хамского поведения своей сестры, а потом и сама Мика расстроилась, потому что расстроила брата. Хотя, скорее всего, она еще не понимала, что это она расстроила Лекса, а вой подняла за компанию.   
Некоторое время Себастьян носил их на руках, укачивая, но дети не умолкали. Тогда Себастьян уложил их в манеж и протянул каждому по музыкальной погремушке.   
Не сразу, пришлось изловчиться, но музыка увлекла обоих. Минут на пять. А потом снова поднялся вой, потому что дети снова хотели на руки, к папе или чего-то неведомого, или спать. Тут сложно было понять, со временем поводов поплакать у них стало в разы больше.   
Себастьян проверил подгузники — чистые. Снова поносил малышей на руках. Лекс успокоился, а вот Мика продолжала хныкать. Кое-как уложив Лекса в кроватку, Себастьян ушел с Микой в гостиную, сел в кресло-качалку и принялся раскачиваться, тихо напевая песенку.   
Мика потихоньку успокоилась, заулыбалась, а потом начала зевать и тереть уши. Еще немного, и малышка уже сонно хлопала глазами, засыпая. Себастьян облегченно выдохнул, укладывая ее спать — и вспомнил, что с детьми же еще надо погулять. А перед прогулкой покормить и переодеть.   
Себастьяну повезло. Малыши спокойно спали в своих кроватках, но недолго. Сейчас у них время сна было разбросано, весь режим сбился, они перестраивались спать меньше, а бодрствовать больше. Поэтому уже через полтора часа из детской стало доноситься подозрительное хныканье. Хотя Себастьян точно знал, что обе няни оставляли детей в кроватках на какое-то время одних.   
И снова время потянулось: смена подгузников, кормление, долгая прогулка с детьми и собакой. На прогулке они снова задремали.   
К вечеру Себастьян вымотался.  
У Себастьяна зажужжал телефон. Они с Барнсом давно привыкли ставить телефон на вибрацию, когда занимались детьми. Звонил Барнс. Похоже, у него наконец-то появилось свободное время.   
Себастьян, глядя на ползающих по полу детей — Стив подпускал к себе Лекса ровно настолько, чтобы тот не мог его схватить, а вот Кайл спокойно позволил Мике мусолить свое ухо, — ответил на звонок.  
— Привет, котик, — устало сказал он.   
— Как ты? — сразу спросил Барнс.   
Он очень волновался и за детей, и за Себастьяна, потому что он с малышами один еще не оставался так надолго.   
— Они меня замучили, — признался Себастьян. — Считаю минуты до вечернего сна.   
— Ночью они уже не едят, но могут просыпаться и плакать, — тут же предупредил Барнс, забыв вообще, о чем хотел поговорить в минуты покоя. По крайней мере, у себя. — А просыпаются они оба два. Я постоянно поражаюсь, как орать — так вместе. Лапушка, потерпи немного. Завтра утром придет Дора и тебе поможет. Поспишь, если мелкие не дадут. Я вечером приеду.   
Барнс не стал спрашивать ничего о том, что Себастьян делал с детьми, уверенный, что тот и покормил, и переодел малышей. Ему казалось, что иначе это будет выглядеть как допрос и недоверие, потому что сам Себастьян никогда ему таких вопросов не задавал.   
— Тебе чего-нибудь купить, или завтра определишься?  
— Большую соленую рыбу, — попросил Себастьян. — Надеюсь, ночью дети будут спать. Мика, не отрывай собаке ухо!  
— Уже играют со зверьем? — спросил Барнс. — Какую именно соленую рыбу? Сушеную, красную или белую?  
— Играют вовсю, у Кайла все ухо мокрое. Красную. Слабосоленую.  
— А Стив как? — Барнс понимал, что Кайл вряд ли будет обижать детей, и порода не та, и характер. А вот Стив… Стив любил только Барнса, жил на нем и рядом с ним. И очень тосковал, когда тот уезжал. К Себастьяну Стив просто привык, не считая его хозяином, и не лез к нему по этому поводу, хотя иногда ластился, чтобы погладили. Ласку шерстяная тварь любила. Поэтому Барнс не очень хорошо представлял, как Стив будет играть с детьми, потому что полежать рядом со спящими — это одно, а вот когда тебя хотя сцапать за твою пятнистую шкурку — другое.   
— Стив дразнится. Держится так, чтобы Лекс не мог до него дотянуться буквально пару дюймов. Лекс ползет — кот отходит. Они уже полчаса так.   
— Прекрасно, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Смотри, чтобы Лекс его не схватил, а то цапнет еще, потом долго будешь успокаивать.   
Хотя Барнс предполагал, что, раз до сих пор ничего экстраординарного не произошло, то уже не произойдет. Или произойдет, но совсем не сейчас, и он уже успеет вернуться.   
— Лапушка, я скучаю по вам всем. Очень. Лариса звонила, сказала, что у нее есть идея для следующей фотосессии для мелких. Я соглашаюсь? — они с Ларисой подружились еще тогда, давно, когда Барнс только начинал свою карьеру модели. Тогда она помогла самому Барнсу, а Барнс посредством Себастьяна помог ей. Сейчас она была очень востребованным фотографом, но каждый месяц находила время для того, чтобы пофотографировать их с детьми, утверждая, что первый год жизни — это очень важно. И Барнс ей верил, так как у нее с ее женщиной было уже двое детей. Одному около шести, а второму четыре.   
— Да, соглашайся. Лекс Стива уже хватал, за хвост. Пришлось кота отбивать. Но мелкого он не обидел.   
— Ах, вот оно как, Стивка уже наученный, хвост прятать не умеет, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Хорошо, я соглашусь, давай в субботу? Она еще своих мелких хочет с нашими пофоткать ради эксперимента. У нее снова какой-то мега-проект, в котором она хочет задействовать друзей и близких. Ты не против? Она мне отвалила пятнадцать процентов с моих фоток с прошлого проекта. Помнишь?  
— Не помню, но давай. Уилл предлагал встретиться в детском центре, но я отказался — его пацану уже три, нашим полгода, смысла нет.   
— Выбери с ним время один на один, — предложил Барнс, прекрасно понимая, что Себастьян хочет встречаться со своими друзьями. Он сам с ними так особо и не подружился. Нет, они, конечно, общались, и вполне мирно, когда оказывались в одной компании, но образовалось что-то вроде негласного соглашения, что Барнс не ходит на те встречи, на которые можно не ходить. Даже если это вечеринка у них дома. У него не получалось найти общий язык ни с кем, кроме Эмили. — Я даже посижу с мелкими. Давай, не отказывай себе в удовольствии.   
— Да Уилл опять с собой Алиссию притащит, а я что-то не хочу ее видеть, — признался Себастьян.   
— Поэтому ты хочешь подписать на это дело меня? — шутливо нахмурился Бранс. — Она тебя всегда напрягала. А он оказался хорошим другом, и меня тоже зачем-то позвал на свадьбу. Я Алисии наелся там. Но чисто для тебя могу предложить запихать мелких по слингам и прийти вдвоем. Они от тепла наших тел и привычного запаха будут умиротворены и сонны, поэтому ты сможешь спокойно пообщаться с Уиллом, пока Алисия бегает за их дитем, а я так, постараюсь не отсвечивать.   
— Не хочу пока, — Себастьян наморщил нос. — Я не в настроении. К тому же он опять обфоткается для Инстаграма, а мне что-то не хочется светить детей, пока они такие маленькие.   
— Ты их уже засветил профессиональной фотосессией в возрасте полутора месяцев, — напомнил Барнс. — И еще засветишь благодаря Ларисе. Она делает хорошие фото, но никогда не раскрывает личность, кто на них. И покупают, дай боже. И с моделями всегда делится процентом. Если, конечно, ей разрешить выставить фото. Но это ты и твои дети, лапушка. А с друзьями все равно надо встречаться. Я же с Гарри вижусь. И Майкл обещал приехать, по делам, правда, но все равно сказал, что встретимся. Тем более, у нас есть фото мелких на каждый месяц. Хочешь — выкладывай в Инсту, хочешь — нет.   
— Котик, вот будет весна — и мы с парнями устроим большую встречу. А сейчас не хочу.   
Дети начали покряхтывать.  
— Кажется, дети проголодались. Пора кормить.   
— Удачи, лапушка, — попрощался Барнс и отключился.   
Дети устали и от ползания по полу, и от животных и явно хотели родителя, который бы занялся ими. Мика уже собиралась откровенно зареветь, а Лекс пока еще держался, просто наморщив носик. Но уже было известно, что если ревели близнецы, то ревели они вдвоем.   
Себастьян взял их на руки и отнес на кухню. Усадил в высокие детские стулья, приготовил смесь и выдал каждому по бутылочке.   
Если Мика, как примерная девочка, ела, удерживая бутылочку сама, то Лекс решил, что за него должен держать папа, и активно бутылочку то ронял, то вообще пытался выкинуть, и есть отказывался наотрез. Насмотревшись на брата, Мика тоже стала играть, пытаясь отказаться от еды.   
С горем пополам Себастьян накормил обоих, умыл замурзанные мордашки и с ужасом вспомнил про вечернее купание.   
Барнс, обычно сам купавший детей, словно почувствовав, прислал четкие указания по купанию малышей. Набрать в ванну воды такой-то температуры до такой-то отметки, а потом уже опускать в воду мелких. Подушечки для купания, полотенца и подгузники лежали в ванной.   
Выкупал детей Себастьян уже из последних сил. Детям купаться нравилось, они улыбались, что-то лепетали, и Себастьян не мог не улыбаться им.   
Он уложил Мику и Лекса спать и читал им на румынском, пока они не заснули. Потом отправил смску “Детей уложил”. И, едва-едва приняв душ, вырубился сам.   
Ночь не принесла покоя. Сколько Себастьян проспал, сказать было сложно, но его разбудила видеоняня. Мика хныкала и грозила разбудить спокойно спящего Лекса.   
Себастьян выполз из-под одеяла, которое словно тонну весило, с трудом разлепив глаза, дополз в детскую, взял Мику на руки. Подгузник надо поменять…   
Меняя подгузник, он душераздирающе зевал. Мика проснулась, улыбалась, даже смеялась в мягком желтоватом свете ночника. И была полностью поглощена папой, отказываясь засыпать обратно.  
Себастьян упал в кресло-качалку, обнимая дочь, и напевал ей все песенки на румынском, какие знал. Как ему показалось, до утра.   
В шесть проснулся, кряхтя и потягиваясь, Лекс.   
До прихода Доры оставалось два часа. Два очень длинных часа.   
Дети просыпались рано, несмотря на то, во сколько они уснули, им было невдомёк, что взрослые хотят спать, но сразу они не требовали ничего, ни еды, ни внимания к себе, тихо просыпаясь в своих кроватках. Вот только есть они потребовали раньше, чем пришла няня.  
Себастьян накормил детей, едва не забыв про прикорм. Лекс с удовольствием съел ложку тыквы — кажется, ему нравился ее цвет. Мика — ложку кабачково-яблочного пюре. Проголодавшиеся за ночь, они высосали по бутылочке смеси, а потом им опять пришлось менять подгузники.   
Звонок в домофон Себастьян воспринял как райские трубы.   
Дора поздоровалась, очень быстро разделась и профессионально оттеснила Себастьяна из детской.   
— Вам нужно поспать, — уверенно сказала она Себастьяну и заговорила, обращаясь к детям: — А мы сейчас пойдем гулять, чтобы не мешать папе, да, малыши?  
Увидев знакомое лицо, дети заагукали, обрадовавшись бодрой интонации, совершенно не понимая, что их сейчас ждет.   
— Кормили-переодевали? — деловито спросила она, доставая уличную одежду.   
— Да, — кивнул Себастьян и зевнул. — Господи, как ты только с ними справляешься?  
— Привычка, опыт, — пожала плечами Дора. — Тем более, я с ними день через день, и вы очень внимательные к детям родители. На постоянку с одним выходным к близнецам я бы не согласилась, это очень тяжело. А вы требовали няню в помощь.   
Дора ловко одевала Мику в уличную одежду, Лекс был на очереди.   
— И, надо сказать, мы действительно только помогаем. Вы замечательные родители, — она улыбнулась по-матерински. — Себастьян, иди спать. Няня для того и нужна, чтобы облегчать родительское бремя.   
Себастьян снова зевнул, пробормотал: “Полчаса” и убрел в спальню.


	8. Chapter 8

— Доброе утро, мои хорошие, — вошел в детскую Барнс, собираясь помочь Стэлле с утренним переодеванием. — Сегодня приедет babushka, — обрадовал он детей, которые уже во всю гулили и издавали разные звуки. Определить, какие именно, было сложно, потому что с ними говорили сразу на трех языках, но Барнс был уверен в успехе мероприятия. — Стэлла, я пока приготовлю им завтрак, идет?  
— Ок, Джеймс, — отозвалась Стэлла, переодевая Мику с ночи. Дора должна была прийти только часа через три, дети просыпались очень рано. Лекс терпеливо ждал свой очереди, и Барнс решил переодеть его. Вдвоем они быстро управились, и Барнс ушел готовить смесь. Он вернулся быстро, неся в руках две бутылочки.   
— Да, мои хорошие, _papa_ принес еду, — улыбнулся Барнс, давая бутылочки детям. Те тут же присосались к еде.   
— Я выведу Кайла, пусти их на пол со Стивом, пусть поиграют, — посоветовал Барнс.   
— Хорошо, займу их Стивом, — согласилась Стэлла. — Не жалко тебе кота, — тихо рассмеялась она.   
— Жалко, но он их любит, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Все, я ушел.   
Барнс зашел в спальню, поцеловал спящего Себастьяна и пошел гулять с Кайлом. Старичок Кайл уже давно не бегал за мячиком, чинно бредя по дорожкам, и Барнс уважал его старость, с грустью думая о том, что Кайла в какой-то момент не станет, и его муж будет грустить, потому что собака давно и плотно была членом семьи.   
— Да, дружище, — потрепал Барнс по ушам Кайла, — я помню, как ты носился тут с громким лаем. Пойдем домой?  
Кайл тявкнул, наверное, соглашаясь, и они с Барнсом пошли домой, где еще должен был спать Себастьян и ползать по детской, терроризируя Стива, дети.   
Стив с жалобным мяуканьем взлетел на плечи Баки, едва тот переступил порог. Из спальни выглянул Себастьян, уже умытый и побрившийся.   
— Ну, Стивка, все хорошо, я с тобой, — погладил Барнс кота, у которого частило сердце, это Барнс слышал отчетливо. Он урчал у Барнс на плечах, то явно не собирался спускаться ни под каким предлогом.  
— Что дети сделали моему коту? — шутливо-серьезно спросил Барнс, обнимая и целуя Себастьяна. Они не таились от нянь, уверенные, что те уволятся, если их будет что-то не устраивать, а контракт свяжет их языки намертво. — Я помню про маму.   
— Устроили засаду между котом и дверью, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Он все не решался их перепрыгнуть.   
— Мой бедный Стив, — погладил Барнс своего кота, сидящего на плечах. — Он не хочет спускаться, вы сделали что-то более страшное.   
Стив любил детей, но не тогда, когда они до него добирались и пытались исследовать и любить. Этого несчастная животина не переносила на дух, убегая и прячась в спальне или на плечах у Барнса, где он не боялся даже детей, уверенный, что хозяин защитит от всех бед.   
— Когда должна приехать мама? — спросил он.   
Мама была ежемесячной напастью для Барнса, потому что было много вопросов, аккуратное общение с детьми, которые, один хрен, после прихода бабушки, взбудораженные, засыпали кое-как, но не привечать Жоржетту Барнс не мог. Она тоже уже была стара.   
Барнс боялся того дня, когда она отойдет в мир иной, оставив своего единственного сына одного в этом мире. Ну, одного,— это громко сказано, но все равно, Барнс боялся, потому что подобная потеря больно, жестко ударит по Себастьяну, и Барнс ничего не сможет сделать, никак не сможет смягчить боль потери.   
— Обещала после обеда, — ответил Себастьян. — После того как дети поспят днем. Погуляем с ней.   
— Может, лучше дома посидим, ей не так просто гулять, да и она хотела бы внуков понянчить, — предложил Барнс.   
— Да это она сама предложила, — объяснил Себастьян. — Давай съездим к Гарри? Хочу развеяться.   
— Посниматься, или просто пострелять? Сниматься холодно будет, — сразу предупредил Барнс. — А так давай съездим. Или ты с детьми хочешь?  
— Нет, без детей. Только с тобой, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Можно и посниматься, оденусь потеплее.   
Барнс притянул Себастьяна к себе, целуя. Он соскучился по нему, очень соскучился. По ним двоим, по тому времени, когда были только они. И возможность поехать пострелять вместе, особенно, если Себастьян сам хотел, была просто великолепна. Ее нельзя было упускать.   
— Предупредим няню, что уезжаем, и махнем к Гарри, — согласился Барнс, жарко дыша на ухо. — Может, у него и останемся?  
— Только если ты готов оставить детей на нянь на сутки, — шепнул Себастьян. — Но я бы хотел.   
— Значит, оставим, — Барнс прижал Себастьяна к себе. — Я так соскучился по тебе, лапушка. Только по тебе. Мы же можем себе позволить маленький отпуск.   
Барнс бы позволил себе и большой отпуск, если бы не подспудно гложущее чувство, что он что-то сделал не так, проебал что-то очень важное. Но сутки они могли себе позволить.   
— Тогда договаривайся с Гарри — и едем, — обрадовался Себастьян.   
— Сначала мама, а потом к Гарри, я как раз договорюсь, — напомнил Барнс и пошел общаться с Стэллой.  
Гарри ждал их всегда, даже без звонка, хотя Андреа это иной раз и не нравилось, но она тоже всегда была рада Барнсу и Себастьяну, которые стали приезжать очень редко. От этого Гарри грустил, но Андреа не давала ему совсем скатиться в апатию, раз за разом напоминая, почему он взял ее в жены. Но иной раз высказывала Барнсу, что они забыли ее мужа, а он скучает.   
Барнс, как мог, старался не оставлять Гарри одного, быть ему хорошим другом, несмотря на детей и обстоятельства. У него почти получалось. По крайней мере, они регулярно встречались ради съемок своих роликов.   
И сейчас внеочередной приезд обрадовал Гарри как ребенка.   
Стэлла же нахмурилась, услышав, что остается одна с детьми, но для нее это была работа, которую она выполняла более чем хорошо. Тем более, что так же еще и Доре предстояло посидеть с малышами одной завтра. Их няни были профессионалками, каких поискать, Барнс мог оставить детей на них на одни сутки.   
Заметив, что Стэлла не рада, Себастьян сказал:  
— Кажется, мы разбаловали наших нянь, котик.   
— Ничего, мы редко им перечим, — рассмеялся Барнс, понимая, что да, разбаловали. Ни Стэлла, ни Дора давно уже не оставались один на один с детьми на целые сутки, Барнсу с Себастьяном везло с работой. — Но расслабляться не дадим.   
Жоржетта приехала, как и обещала, к тому моменту, как дети проснулись после дневного сна.   
— Привет, мама, — встретил ее Себастьян. — Там вроде накрапывает. Ты точно хочешь погулять с малышами?  
— Точно, точно, — махнула рукой Жоржетта. — Ветер, сейчас развиднеется.  
Они говорили на румынском, и с детьми Жоржетта говорила на румынском. Пела колыбельные и рассказывала сказки.   
— Жоржетта, — обнял тещу Барнс, он старался с ней сбилизиться, как мог. — Чаю? Пока малыши поедят, пока мы их оденем. Давайте чаю с печеньем.   
— Лучше с пастилой, я домашней пастилы привезла, — улыбнулась Жоржетта. — Яблочной.   
Они выпили чаю с пастилой и печеньем, собрали малышей. Баки вынес коляску на улицу.  
В парке было прохладно. От ветра по лужам пробегала рябь.  
— А трава-то уже пробивается, — сказала Жоржетта. — И почки набухли. Мика, Лекс, глядите — птичка.   
Детям было откровенно плевать на птичку, зато бабушка их интересовала, хотя и была у них редкой гостьей, дети ее, как ни странно, помнили и любили, поэтому пытались сами что-то ей говорить, протягивая ручки.   
— “Ба”, — умилилась Жоржетта. — Мика сказала “Ба”!  
— Они уже лепечут понемногу, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Так быстро растут.   
— Дети всегда быстро растут, оглянуться не успеешь.  
Задул еще по-зимнему холодный ветер, бросая в лицо морось, но малыши только весело загалдели, познавая новый, такой большой и интересный мир. 

 

— Мама, кажется, оживает от общения с внуками, — сказал Себастьян Баки, проводив Жоржетту.   
— Она их хотела, — пожал плечами Барнс. Он видел то, чего не хотел видеть Себастьян: Жоржетта угасала. Да, она была бодрой бабушкой, но годы брали свое. — Ну что, поехали? Гарри с Андреа ждут нас.   
— Отлично! За едой заедем?  
— Да, и давай где-нибудь у нас, потому что местечковый супермаркет Гарри меня не радует, — предложил Барнс, уже прикидывая, что на поход по супермаркету они потратят не меньше часа, плюс почти два часа дороги. Но приедут они не поздно.   
Под поездку к Гарри Барнс решил сменить арсенал, потому что все, что он хотел отснять с тем, что было, он отснял. Теперь в первой части видео Барнс рассказывал про оружие, сидя в кабинете, завалив железом почти весь стол. Получалось странно, оружие он собирал полностью, чтобы ничего ничем не заляпать и не поцарапать, стелил на стол специально купленный для этого веселенький плед с голубыми зайчиками и красными лисами, которые на нем бегали друг от друга. И его потом убирал, но все равно после него оставалось ощущение бардака.   
Барнс как раз вытаскивал из кабинета пару автоматов, когда столкнулась со Стэллой. Обе няни знали, что он занимается оружием, но им как-то не случалось видеть воочию увлечение своего работодателя в рука с этими убийственными штуками. Поэтому непривычная к оружию Стэлла чуть не отпрыгнула от него.   
— Джеймс! — выдохнула она. — Не страшно такое в доме держать? Дети все-таки.   
— Дети — в детской. Оружие — в кабинете, — пожал плечами Барнс, вообще не видя ничего такого. — Оно же не заряжено.   
— Тебе виднее, — вздохнула Стэлла, а Барнсу показалось, что оружия она банально боится.   
— Слушай, а ты не хочешь продать свою коллекцию огнестрела? — спросил Себастьян, пока они бродили по супермаркету, наполняя корзину. — Девать же уже некуда.   
— У Гарри еще полно места, — возразил Барнс. Он не отличался скопидомством, но за все время, что он делал обзоры, он не продал ни одного ствола, любовно собирал и хранил, периодически преобретая новые. Наверное, это была самая большая статья расходов Барнса. — Еще бункер есть, его можно использовать под хранение. Я же не везу все это домой.   
— Хорошо, хорошо, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — О, какой красивый торт. Возьмем?  
— И торт мы тоже возьмем, — согласился Барнс. — А с чего тебе пришла в голову идея продать стволы?   
— Мне показалось, что у тебя уже места под них нет. Но коллекция — это важно, — Себастьян коснулся браслета на запястье.   
— Я бы не назвал это коллекцией, — рассмеялся Барнс, притянул Себастьяна к себе и поцеловал в висок. — Это… Это не коллекция.   
— А что это тогда? — спросил Себастьян, закидывая в корзину две коробки любимого печенья Андреа.   
— Это… ну… Не знаю, — Барнс никогда не относился к тому огромному количеству оружия, которое у него было, как к коллекции. Они уже направлялись на кассу. — Коллекционируют что-то старое, даже старинное. А у меня почти все — новые модели. Помимо того, что не очень новое, конечно. Вот.   
— Ну не обязательно. Кто-то коллекционирует современные спортивные автомобили, кто-то кроссовки, кто-то часы. Что угодно можно коллекционировать. Эмили вон открытки ручной работы коллекционирует, вполне современные.   
— Хорошо, допустим, — аккуратно заговорил Барнс, выкладывая на ленту продукты, — что я коллекционирую оружие. Что из этого?  
— Да ничего, — Себастьян принялся помогать ему. — Коллекция и коллекция. Можно каталог составить.  
— На кой черт мне каталог? — удивился Барнс. — Я и так все помню. Но не знаю, коллекции показывают кому-то, а я свои стволы никому не показываю. Кроме тысяч людей в интернете, правда.   
Себастьян рассмеялся.  
— Совершенно не обязательно показывать кому-то свою коллекцию, — продолжил он разговор, когда они сели в машину. — Она есть, она твоя, и только тебе решать, как ею распоряжаться.   
— И все равно это не коллекция, — Барнс выехал со стоянки, в супермаркете, как он и думал, они проваландались час. — Стволы у меня просто есть.   
— Как ни назови… — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Смотри, небо уже совсем весеннее.   
Барнс глянул на небо, но за рулем любоваться красотами было особо некогда.  
— Да, больше, чем полгода прошло, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Представляешь, еще полгода назад нас было только двое. А сейчас мы едем к Гарри, чтобы побыть просто вдвоем. Надеюсь, ты не захочешь еще детей.   
— С этими бы справиться, — покачал головой Себастьян.   
— Это да. Если честно, я не представляю, как наши няни в одиночку с ними справляются, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Как думаешь, на каком языке будут их первые слова?  
— Русский, румынский и английский, на выбор, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Хотя нет, вряд ли румынский.   
— Почему? — удивился Барнс.   
— Потому что на румынском с ними говорят меньше всего, — объяснил Себастьян.   
— Говори больше, — просто сказал Барнс, не видя в этом никакой проблемы.   
На дороге была небольшая пробка из-за аварии. Пока они ее объезжали, Барнс прошелся по способности к вождению некоторых людей, да в таких выражениях, о которых Себастьян даже не представлял.   
— Надо будет как-нибудь заставить тебя ругаться, чтобы ты ни разу не повторился, и записать это на диктофон, — предложил Себастьян. — Буду учиться, а то у меня в английском матерный словарный запас небольшой.  
— А зачем тебе большой запас матерных слов? — хитро поинтересовался Барнс. — А я сходил на факультатив по матерной лексике. Так что я теперь мастак.   
— Мало ли что в жизни пригодится, — пожал плечами Себастьян.


	9. Chapter 9

— Опять накупили всего, — ворчал Гарри, когда помогал разгружать покупки. — Андреа уже приготовила ужин с расчетом на тебя, не волнуйся.   
— Я и не волнуюсь, — сказал Барнс, вытаскивая сумку с автоматами. — Завтра поснимаем?   
— Конечно, — согласился Гарри. — Себ с нами хочет?  
— Лапушка, ты с нами хочешь? — спросил Барнс у Себастьяна.   
— Если поутру проснусь, — кивнул Себастьян, доставая коробки с патронами. — Дети меня совсем вымотали.  
— Вот поэтому я и не хочу детей, — на крыльцо вышла Андреа. — Если вы с двумя нянями такие замотанные, то что же со мной будет?  
— Ну, их двое, — Барнс вытащил еще и пакеты из багажника и захлопнул его. — Поэтому сложно с ними. Оба сразу хотят к себе внимания. Не представляю, чтобы мы без нянь делали. Кому-то точно пришлось бы завязать с работой, и это не Себастьян, он у нас звезда.   
— Котик, никакого “завязать с работой”, — возразил Себастьян. — Привет, Андреа. Ты все хорошеешь.  
— Я и не собираюсь, потому что сидеть у тебя на шее мне не позволит ни совесть, ни мое мужское достоинство, — рассмеялся Барнс. Он даже не думал над тем, чтобы прекратить работать. А мысли о том, что он будет жить за счет Себастьяна, его очень корежила.   
Андреа открыла было рот, чтобы поспорить, но тут же захлопнула. Спорить с Барнсом было бесполезно, и это давно все усвоили. Тем более на такие системные темы, как финансовая самостоятельность.   
Пока разбирали привезенные Себастьяном и Барнсом покупки, последний успел спуститься в подвал, выложить то, что привез и собрать сумку домой. Он очень радовался тому, что Себастьян не стал ему запрещать тащить в дом оружие, потому что дети иной раз так утомляли, даже при наличие няни, что хотелось отвлечься от всего, и от работы тоже, на которую Барнс переключался, когда прекращал возиться с малышами. Иногда хотелось чего-то простого и понятного, а для него не было ничего проще и понятнее оружия.   
— Ну вот, — сказал Барнс, когда вернулся в кухню, где уже все собрались, — автоматы я на место закинул, завтра отснимем с ними пострелушки, да я выложу, когда смонтирую. Кстати, Гарри, представляешь, Себастьян сказал, что у меня коллекция огнестрела, а еще предложил продать часть. Сказал, что места мало.   
— Да ладно, мало, — отмахнулся Гарри, помогавший Андреа накрывать на стол, — бункер целый.   
— Вот я тоже самое сказал, — Барнс встал за спиной у Себастьяна положив руки ему на плечи, нежно поглаживая.   
— И у тебя не коллекция, у тебя арсенал, — добавил Гарри.   
— Вот, лапушка, я же говорил, что у меня не коллекция, — Барнс чуть сжал плечи Себастьяна, поглаживая большими пальцами шею.   
В гостях у Гарри с Андреа Барнс чувствовал себя практически дома, здесь ему было хорошо и уютно, можно было не стесняться их присутствия и гладить Себастьяна, усаживать его к себе на колени, как любил делать дома на диване, а потом можно было утащить его в их спальню и сделать там с ним все, что заблагорассудится.   
Себастьян откинул голову на плечо Баки. Все-таки постоянное присутствие в доме посторонних напрягало, а Гарри и Андреа были свои.   
— Рассказывайте, что у вас и как, — сказал он. — Мы так замотались с детьми, что я за всю зиму ни разу к вам не приехал. Соскучился.   
— Да особо и нечего рассказывать-то, — пожал плечами Гарри. — У вас, я смотрю, веселухи гораздо больше. А, у нас в городе тир один мужик хочет открыть. Предлагал мне заведовать этим хозяйством. Но я чего-то не знаю…   
— И чего ты не знаешь? — удивился Барнс. — Соглашайся. Не мешки с углем ведь таскать. А стреляешь ты хорошо.   
— Еще бы из лука стрелять научиться, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Он хочет и лучный тир.   
— Да тоже невелика наука, я тебя научу, — сразу отозвался Барнс. — У меня первоклассный учитель был. Как я с винтовкой. Только он с луком.   
— Ну, можно попробовать, — неуверенно сказал Гарри. — В луке же сила нужна…  
— А ты девочка-ромашка? — ехидно спросил Барнс. — Я куплю блочный лук, стрелы, привезу все это и покажу тебе, как пользоваться. Нет ничего проще.   
Гарри кивнул. Переть против Барнса, который загорелся идеей, было занятием бесполезным, поэтому проще было согласиться.   
Себастьян и Андреа переглянулись.  
— Мы тоже хотим стрелять из лука, — заявила Андреа. — Правда, меня дядя учил когда-то, но это было давно.  
— И я хочу, — кивнул Себастьян.   
— Надо купить четыре лука? — похлопал глазами Барнс.   
— Поучаствую в покупке, — пообещал Себастьян.  
Андреа кивнула:  
— Я тоже. Синенький хочу.   
— Я пришлю вам счет, — засмеялся Барнс. — Но давайте подождем, пока потеплеет, а то у Себастьяна пальцы мерзнут.   
— Давайте, — сразу согласился Гарри.   
— Ужинать пора, — сказала Андреа. — Садитесь уже.  
За ужином обсуждали стрельбу из лука, из арбалета, Гарри поднял тему бронежилетов и средневековых доспехов, как одни и другие защищают от стрел, болтов и пуль. Барнс поржал, представляя, как от некоторых бронежилетов просто отскакивают стрелы и болты, и предложил купить броников да проверить, как все это будет. На том они с Гарри и порешили.  
— Фанатики, — сокрушенно покачал головой Себастьян, доедая салат с осьминогами.   
— А по-моему, они просто увлечены своим делом, — не согласилась Андреа.   
— Не спорьте, мы увлеченные фанатики, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Но ведь за это ты меня и любишь?  
— И за это тоже, — согласился Себастьян. — Позвоню Доре, узнаю, как там дети.   
— Ну что, оставить вас вдвоем? — понимающе улыбнулся Гарри. — А то дома у вас няни, дети… А у нас хорошая звукоизоляция!  
— У нас тоже, но… — развел руками Себастьян.   
— Няня, — просто закончил Барнс. — Меня просто вымораживает присутствие няни. Как только в этом не будет нужды, няня станет приходящей только на день. О, я же не показывал вам последние фотки мелких. Хотите сейчас глянуть? Там немного.  
Барнс понимал, что фотографии чужих детей, даже если это дети твоих близких друзей, не часто бывают интересны, как и истории об этих самых детях, поэтому всегда интересовался и никогда не обижался, если получал отказ.  
— Давай, — согласилась Андреа.   
Барнс достал телефон, открыл последнюю фотосессию. Фото, где он фотографировал детей, он старался показывать только Себастьяну, но никому другому.   
— Держи, — передал он телефон Андреа. — Там только последние. Остальные я показывал в прошлый раз.  
— Чем старше, тем больше они на вас похожи, — сказала Андреа, перелистывая снимки. — Особенно вот здесь.  
— Ты нам льстишь, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Они пока похожи на маленьких кругленьких nevaliashek.  
— А что это такое? — удивилась Андреа.   
— Это такие игрушки… — Барнс покрутил пальцами, пытаясь придумать объяснение виденным у русских игрушкам. — Сейчас.  
Он быстро нашел в интернете видео и показал его Андреа.  
— Какие смешные, — умилась Андреа. — Но нет, ваши дети на них не похожи.   
Себастьян перебрался в гостиную и вытянулся на диване.   
— Ну, да… Не похожи, но все равно похожи, ты просто не понимаешь, — отмахнулся Барнс. — Понимаешь, их берешь на руки, а они такие… прикольные. Мягкие, притом упругие и валять можно по-всякому. Были бы пушистые, то словно маленькие котики, только орут громко.  
— Ну, я думаю, если валять котиков, они тоже буду громко орать, — сказал Гарри. — Идите вы уже, блин, спать! У Себа совершенно замученный вид.   
— Гарри, нет у тебя котика, чтобы его валять, — рассмеялся Барнс, подошёл к лежащему на диване Себастьяну и подхватил его на руки. — Пойдем, лапушка, я буду валять тебя. Как котика.  
— Мя-а-а-у! — отозвался Себастьян, обхватывая Баки за шею.  
Андреа с умилением посмотрела на них.   
— Кис-кис-кис, — Барнс потерся о Себастьяна носом. — Мой лапушка. Мы чуть позже спать, так что спокойной ночи.  
И унес Себастьяна в их комнату, где была хорошая звукоизоляция, большая кровать почти во всю комнату и свежее белье. Лунный свет лился в незашторенное окно комнаты, расчерчивая ее причудливыми тенями. Барнс уложил Себастьяна на кровать, заглядывая в глаза, не спеша снимать одежду ни с него, ни с себя.  
— Баки, я так тебя люблю, — сказал Себастьян, глядя на мужа.   
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Барнс опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, обнимая Себастьяна, прижимая его к себе. — Очень люблю, Себастьян.   
Они неторопливо целовались в почти полной тишине гостевой спальни, где было слышно только их дыхание. Барнс нежно обнимал Себастьяна, запуская руки под одежду, поглаживая нежную кожу, обводя пальцами рельефные мышцы.   
Себастьян притянул Баки к себе и прикусил выступающую мышцу на шее, оставляя метку. Она сойдет к утру, и все равно метить Баки было приятно.   
Барнс тихо рыкнул, наваливаясь на Себастьяна всем телом, придавливая его к кровати, обхватил и перекатился, укладывая на себя, обвивая руками и ногами, потираясь через одежду своим стояком.   
— А у нас смазка с собой? — спросил Себастьян, ненадолго оторвавшись от шеи Баки.   
— Тут где-то должна быть, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Но где-то в комоде, а я так не хочу тебя отпускать.   
Себастьян поцеловал его, прикусывая нижнюю губу.   
— Так соскучился по тебе, — сказал он.   
— Господи, — простонал Барнс, метнулся к комоду, резко дернул ящик, вываливая все содержимое, увидел, что искал, кинул ящик на пол и снова оказался на кровати, придавливая Себастьяна собой, сжимая в руке баллон со смазкой. — Наконец-то мой… Как давно я этого хотел.  
— Всегда твой, — заверил Себастьян. — Всегда.   
Он притянул Баки к себе, вцепившись в его задницу, и спросил:  
— Как ты хочешь сегодня?  
Барнс просто хотел, не важно как, не важно… Ничего не важно, он просто хотел сплестись с Себастьяном и перестать быть самостоятельно. Перестать быть отдельно от него, только вместе, только слившись в экстазе.   
— Я просто хочу тебя всего себе, — прошептал Барнс, утыкаясь Себастьяну в шею. — Только себе.   
Знающие руки прошлись по бокам, забираясь под одежду. Барнс потянул ее с Себастьяна, желая насладиться любимым телом в полной мере. Медленно. Неотвратимо. Себастьян послушно выгнулся, позволяя себя раздевать. Лунный свет падал на его торс, подчеркивая рельефные мышцы.   
Барнс оторвался от выцеловывания шеи и шало посмотрел на Себастьяна. Облизнулся, почти полностью отключившись от реальности, и потянул с мужа штаны вместе с бельем.   
Себастьян раскинулся на кровати, совершенно раздетый, красуясь. Он знал, что хорош и что нравится Баки. И не только Баки.  
— Ты тоже разденься, — сказал он. — Прячешь от меня самое ценное.  
— Кто бы от тебя чего прятал, — улыбнулся Барнс, быстро разоблачаясь, и улегся рядом с Себастьяном, поглаживая его по животу, груди, но не касаясь члена.   
Он хотел. Очень хотел. Безумно хотел, но не спешил брать, наслаждаясь этим интимным моментом созерцания, моментом легких прикосновений, моментом, когда все уже твое, но ты все равно не спешишь, потому что любишь. Так любишь, что ничего в жизни больше не надо, как просто быть рядом.   
— Я так люблю твой член… — протянул Себастьян, легонько поглаживая этот самый член. — Лучше члена не может быть во всем чертовом мире.   
— И что же ты любишь делать с этим самым членом? — заинтересованно спросил Барнс, качнувшись к Себастьяну.   
— А вот что! — задорно сказал Себастьян, вывернулся из-под Баки и разом забрал его член в рот.   
Барнс ахнул от такого напора, инстинктивно подаваясь в его рот, в его жаркий, влажный, желанный рот.   
— Лапушка… — простонал он, поглаживая затылок Себастьяна, всеми силами стараясь не быть грубым, не надавить, чтобы прижать к своему паху, как хотелось.   
Себастьян устроился поудобнее и принялся усердно сосать, облизывая член и втягивая его в рот, лаская языком.  
— Господи… — простонал Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по голове. — Да… Еще… так…   
Себастьян пропустил член Баки так глубоко в горло, как только мог, и сглотнул.   
— Себастьян… — Барнса выгнуло, он подал бедрами, чувствуя, как удовольствие захлестывает, а они только начали. Он сдавил член у основания, резко вытащив его из желанного рта.   
— Не так быстро, — сдавлено объяснил он.   
— О Баки, но ты же почти моментально будешь готов на второй заход, — Себастьян облизнулся.   
— Буду, — согласился Барнс, — обязательно буду.   
Он сжимал в ладони свой член, не желая кончить прямо сейчас. Отчего-то он хотел растянуть удовольствие, хотя знал, что да, будет готов снова в считанные минуты.   
— Тогда почему? — Себастьян вытянулся и лизнул сочащуюся смазкой головку.   
— Потому что, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Не задавай идиотских вопросов — не получишь идиотских ответов. Иди сюда.   
Барнс похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, сам не зная почему медля, не желая вот так вот просто взять и кончить, хотя от Себастьяна у него всегда мозги отключались, а член стоял, как солдат на параде.   
Себастьян коротко хохотнул и вытянулся рядом.   
Барнс погладил его, такого загадочного и притягательного в неверном свете луны, а потом впился в губы почти болезненным поцелуем, обнял, стараясь не сжать слишком сильно.   
— Лучше отсоси мне, а то у меня мозги расплавятся, — попросил Барнс, оторвавшись от губ.   
Себастьян только покачал головой и вернулся к его члену.   
Если бы у Барнса спросили, чего он мечется, он бы не нашелся с ответом, потому что все разумное осталось за порогом спальни.   
Вновь почувствовав желанные губы на своем члене, Барнс обхватил голову Себастьяна руками, забравшись пальцами в короткие волосы, и слегка толкнулся.   
Себастьян расслабил горло, пропуская член как можно глубже.   
Толкнувшись снова, Барнс, как в пропасть, ухнул в ощущения, накрывшие его с головой. Он тонул в этой простой, но такой крышесносной ласке, мешало только то, что он так же не мог ласкать Себастьяна, они даже не пробовали так. Себастьян попросту не любил “шестьдесят девять”.  
Себастьян сосал и облизывал, заглатывал член Баки, втягивая щеки, ласкал яйца и чувствовал, что Баки уже совсем близко к краю.   
Замерев на мгновение, Барнс еще пытался продлить удовольствие, поглаживая растянутые вокруг его члена губы Себастьяна, но понял, что больше не может выносить этой сладкой пытки. Он весь изогнулся, толкаясь глубже в этот влажный горячий плен, и кончил, сдавленно застонав.   
Себастьян выдоил его языком до последней капли и только потом отстранился и лег рядом, облизываясь и поглаживая собственный член.   
Расслабленно вялый, Барнс придвинулся поближе, тоже поглаживая член Себастьяна, поцеловал в плечо, коснулся губ.   
— Если я тебе сейчас отсосу, то кто будет меня трахать? — спросил он, укладывая голову Себастьяну на плечо, обвивая его руками и ногами.   
— А мы куда-то спешим? — Себастьян погладил Баки по растрепавшимся волосам. — Все будет, котик.   
— Или это я сегодня тебя трахну… — пробормотал Барнс, спускаясь поцелуями к члену Себастьяна.   
— Или ты меня, — согласился Себастьян. — Как тебе больше хочется, котик.   
“Тебя хочу, все равно — как”, — подумал Барнс, обхватывая шелковистую головку губами, обводя языком, точно зная, как заставить Себастьяна забыть обо всем на свете.   
Себастьян тонко, жалобно застонал. У него стоял почти до боли, и чувствовать нежную ласку языка Баки было так хорошо.   
Барнс принялся сосать, как Себастьяну больше всего нравилось, пропуская глубоко в горло, лаская ствол языком, а на пальцы налил смазки, погладил сжатые мышц, предлагая впустить его.   
Себастьян выдохнул со стоном, расслабляясь. Он почувствовал, как Баки вставил ему в задницу сразу два пальца, растягивая, находя простату и поглаживая ее.   
— Сейчас взорвусь, — пробормотал он.   
— Ну нет, — возмутился Барнс, сжимая член Себастьяна у основания, — не так быстро, мой хороший. Хотя… Я знаю массу способов вновь вернуть твой член к жизни.   
И принялся снова сосать, чуть ли не удвоив усилия.  
Себастьян подставлялся, разводя ноги шире и даже не зная, какая ласка притягательнее — горячего влажного рта или умелых пальцев. Он тихо стонал и прикусывал пальцы, чтобы не вскрикивать.   
К Барнсу вернулось не только желание, которое с оргазмом все равно никуда не делось, но и возможность это желание удовлетворить. Он выпустил изо рта член, поцеловав головку, вынул пальцы и перевернул Себастьяна на живот.  
— Мне… встать на четвереньки? — переведя дух, спросил Себастьян.   
— Нет, — выдохнул Барнс ему на ухо, целуя в загривок, проходясь поцелуями по каждому позвонку. Спустился к крестцу, сжимая ягодицы в ладонях, раскрыл их, глядя на влажно блестящий вход, и внутри замкнуло.   
Барнс приставил головку своего члена и толкнулся внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление упругих, но податливых мышц.   
— А-а-а-а-а… — вырвалось у Себастьяна. Он распластался под Баки, покорно принимая его член, напряжение растягивающегося входа, тяжесть на бедрах.   
Барнс входил медленно, словно издевался, а войдя до конца, плавно улегся на Себастьяна, обхватил его руками, и толкнулся коротко, глубоко. Снова и снова. Выцеловывая шею и плечи.   
Себастьян коротко, со стоном выдыхал при каждом толчке, точно попадавшим в простату. В паху нарастали тяжесть и жар, и Себастьян знал, что скоро кончит — и что Баки может продолжать так очень долго.   
Барнс старался растянуть и свое удовольствие, и удовольствие Себастьяна, толкаясь резко, правильно, но не часто, делая паузы, чувствуя, как Себастьян сжимает его внутри себя, как плотно обхватывают его чувствительные стенки, и млел, плавился от наслаждения.   
Себастьян не мог даже подаваться навстречу Баки, так плотно тот его придавил. Только принимать, только чувствовать толчки и горячую сладость внутри. Только стонать и чувствовать, как от переизбытка ощущений из глаз текут слезы.   
Если бы можно было быть еще ближе, еще полнее ощущать кого-то, Барнс бы нашел способ, и они с Себастьяном был бы еще ближе, но это было просто невозможно, только слиться воедино, стать одним человеком.   
Он видел эти прозрачные капельки, делающие Себастьяна полностью беззащитным, обнаженным душой, и еще теснее прижал его к себе, целуя в висок.   
— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Барнс, продолжая толкаться в горячей, пьянящей тесноте.   
— Ба-а-аки… — простонал Себастьян.   
Он был распят под Баки, распялен, раскрыт и беззащитен перед накатывающим наслаждением.   
— Да, да мой хороший, — горячечно прошептал Барнс. — Давай, кончи для меня, лапушка. Хочу знать, как тебе со мной хорошо.   
Себастьян мог уже только стонать. Еще несколько толчков — и его с головой затопило сладостью, жаром, невероятным искрящимся огнем. Он долго, протяжно закричал и обмяк под Баки, время от времени вздрагивая всем телом.   
Почувствовав, как Себастьяна накрыло наслаждением, как он сжал в себе его член, Барнс понял, что много ему не надо. Просто осознание, что Себастьяну хорошо с ним, возносило его на вершину блаженства.   
Он кончил глубоко внутри, взорвался ощущениями, и приник к Себастьяну, распластываясь на нем.   
Двигаться не хотелось, хотелось вот так вот лежать, но Барнс понимал, что он слишком тяжелый, чтобы Себастьян мог легко держать на себе его вес. Скатившись рядом, он тут же снова прижал Себастьяна к себе, не выпуская, не желая выпускать, просто развернул к себе и поцеловал.   
Себастьян поднял ослабевшую руку, ладонью вытер слезы с лица и обнял Баки за шею. Он молчал — просто не было слов.   
Барнс поймал его руку и слизнул солоновато-горьковатую жидкость, понимая, что не расстроил, что это другое, но что именно другое, сказать бы не взялся. Он устроил голову на плече у Себастьяна, касаясь губами ключицы, шеи, груди, и тоже молчал, потому что слова были не нужны. Они могли обойтись и без слов.


	10. Chapter 10

В последние пару недель сон стал редким гостем в их доме. Не спал даже Себастьян, которого Барнс часто не будил, когда дети капризничали по ночам, помогая няням сам. Но сейчас помощь нужна была и им, потому что одна женщина просто физически не могла справиться с двумя плачущими детьми, а Барнс мог себе позволить не спать не больше трех суток, потому что потом включался режим Зимнего Солдата, когда мозги отказывали напрочь, оставляя только оболочку Барнса с выполнением последнего приказа.   
Обычно его замыкало на детях, но в таком состоянии он был не очень отзывчивым отцом, поэтому предпочитал спать хотя бы раз в трое суток. Именно потому Себастьян теперь тоже активно участвовал в ночной жизни их семейства. У детей резались зубы.   
Обе няни каждый день говорили, что это скоро пройдет, но детям было откровенно плохо, поднималась температура, и если бы Барнс не прочитал про зубы у детей все, что нашел, он был с ума сошел. А так спокойно принимал как данность, что его малышам плохо, им хочется заботы родителей, и давал им эту заботу в полной мере.   
— Лапушка, — позвал Барнс, но Себастьян и так бы проснулся, потому что Барнс пришел с хнычущим Лексом. — Надо дать Доре поспать, а один я не справлюсь.   
Барнс считал, что, хоть у няни заявлены сутки работы, их няни должны спать хотя бы три часа в сутки, потому что с двумя детьми справиться очень непросто, они с Себастьяном проверяли.   
— Давай его сюда, — сказал Себастьян, переворачиваясь на спину.  
— На, развлекайтесь, — Барнс положил Лекса Себастьяну на грудь, и тот снова захныкал.   
А Барнс ушел в детскую, чтобы забрать у Доры Мику. Та пыталась спать, но у нее тоже ничего толком не получалось, и Барнс, взяв дочку на руки, вернулся с ней в спальню и устроился в кровати, уложив ее на живот.   
В конце концов дети задремали на широкой кровати между папами, пуская слюни на простыню. Лекс зажевал угол одеяла. Стив устроился в ногах. Себастьян смотрел на них совершенно сонными глазами.   
— Спи, Себастьян, — почти приказал Барнс, понимая, что, в отличие от него самого, его мужу сон был необходим.   
Раз дети уснули, он вполне мог уследить за ними в их постели, и за Себастьяном, которому не даст придавить малышей в случае чего. Только Дора будет тихо негодовать, что Барнс утащил детей в родительскую спальню. Она была убеждена, что дети должны спать в своих кроватках, а вот Барнс смотрел на это философски, считая, что если детям плохо или страшно, то родительская кровать — лучшее место для сна. Это, конечно, создавало некоторые неудобства, но он был уверен, что, как только малыши научаться ходить и вылезать из своих кроваток, то они точно окажутся в родительской постели. Сами найдут и придут. По этому поводу Барнс думал приучить детей не входить, если дверь закрыта, чтобы не пришлось еще и внутри квартиры вешать замки и щеколды.   
Себастьян глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. И сразу провалился в неглубокий сон, полный спутанных сновидений.   
Барнс тоже прикрыл глаза, позволяя мозгу частично отключиться, чтобы и самому немного отдохнуть, потому что нормально не спал уже двое суток. Он не понимал, как в принципе в одиночку можно управиться и с одним-то ребенком, не говоря уже о двоих.   
Проснувшись за пару секунд до будильника, Барнс успел его выключить. Все его самые любимые люди были рядом с ним и спокойно спали. У Себастьяна сегодня был выходной, а вот ему нужно было на съемки. Прислушавшись, Барнс понял, что Дора тоже еще спит, и если Себастьяна можно было оставить спать дальше, то Дору следовало разбудить. Дети могли проснуться в любой момент. Но сначала их надо было отнести в детскую, потому что Барнс опасался оставлять спящих малышей одних с Себастьяном, который может не проснуться от их хныканья, а Доре будет очень неудобно заходить в хозяйскую спальню.   
Успешно перенеся Мику в кроватку, Барнс пошел за Лексом, когда услышал у Доры будильник. Это облегчало задачу.   
Он уже готовил себе завтрак, когда в кухню вышла няня.   
— Доброе утро, Джеймс, — она прикрыла рот ладошкой, зевая.   
— Держи, — протянул Барнс ей кружку с кофе, и она благодарно кивнула.   
Барнс посмеялся в глубине души, потому что некоторые сочли бы это попыткой подкатить, особенно если бы у Барнса была жена, а не муж.   
— Будешь завтракать? — спросил он.   
— Пожалуй, — не стала отказываться Дора. Няни уже привыкли, что Барнс кормил их при возможности и если Себастьян спал.   
Они начали завтракать в тишине, но Доре доесть не удалось, Мика, Барнс был уверен, проснулась и заплакала. А значит, сейчас проснется и Лекс, а ему пора было уходить.   
— Разбудить Себастьяна? — спросил он у Доры, которая уже рванула к детям.   
— Нет, не нужно. Все в порядке, — заверила она и, оставив тарелку с недоеденным омлетом, полетела в детскую.   
Барнс прибрал на кухне и тихо закрыл за собой входную дверь, радуясь, что вернется вечером. Но у него была неделя студийных съемок, так что помочь днем он ничем не мог.   
Себастьян проснулся через час после ухода Баки. Он привел себя в порядок, зашел в детскую поздороваться с детьми и поцеловать их. Выгулял Кайла — теперь на это надо было всего минут двадцать, — и ушел на тренировку.   
Себастьян оставлял детей на нянь спокойнее, чем Баки. Больше доверял их профессионализму. Однако по пути с тренировки зашел в аптеку и купил детям пару прорезывателей — Мике ежевичку, а Лексу малинку.   
Вернувшись вечером домой, Барнс увидел сидящего в гостиной Себастьяна, поэтому решил первому уделить время ему. Он понимал, что по мужу он соскучился больше, чем по детям.   
— Здравствуй, — Барнс плюхнулся рядом, вертя в руках очень хитро заплетенную косу.   
Себастьян обнял его и поцеловал.  
— Как прошли съемки? — спросил он. — Дети сегодня вроде потише. Я им читал.   
— Фотограф попался из непризнанных гениев, — посетовал Барнс. Он таких просто ненавидел, потому что именно этот контингент снимающей братии был просто невыносим. — Наорал на молодую девочку так, что она чуть не расплакалась. На меня орать пытался. Заткнулся, правда, почти сразу, но все равно меня его смелость поразила.   
— Юный, необстуканный, — усмехнулся Себастьян.   
Кайл подошел к дивану, подволакивая левую заднюю лапу. Себастьян наклонился, подхватил его на руки и усадил на подушку.  
— Морда уже совсем седая, — вздохнул он.   
— Сколько ему уже? — Барнс никогда не задавался этим вопросом, зная, что Кайл старая собака, но не представлял, насколько.   
— Четырнадцать. В августе будет пятнадцать… если доживет.   
Барнс не знал, что сказать. Кайл был частью семьи, и как Себастьян отнесется к тому, что он умрет, было для него загадкой. Хотя была надежда, что Себастьян готов к тому, что это случится.   
Казалось, что надо что-то сказать, как-то поддержать Себастьяна, но никаких слов у Барнса не было. Вообще никаких. Чего он не умел, так это быть утешителем. Ну не умел он утешать, не знал, какие слова будут правильными.   
— Я к детям схожу, — сказал он, потрепав Кайла по голове. Он и ему был дорог, но, Барнс был уверен, не так дорог, как Себастьяну.   
— Они по тебе скучают, — кивнул Себастьян, почесывая Кайла за ушами. — А где Стив? Я его сегодня весь день не видел.  
— Не знаю, я только пришел. А когда уходил, он спал рядом с детьми, — пожал плечами Барнс, уверенный, что с его котором ничего не случилось. — Пойду к детям.   
Зайдя в детскую, Барнс увидел умильную картину: Стэлла сидела с детьми на небольшом диванчике и показывала им книжку с яркими красочными картинкам.   
Как только он вошел, дети тут же оживились, загалдели.   
— _Pa_! — отчетливо сказала Мика.  
— Да, моя девочка, — обрадовался Барнс, словно ему новую винтовку подарили. — Да, _papa_ пришел. Себастьян, Мика меня узнает, — чуть не заорал он от радости.   
Лекс тоже явно его узнавал, но пока еще не называл никак.   
Себастьян заглянул в детскую. Лекс немедленно заулыбался ему, протянул руки. Мика ткнула в сторону Себастьяна обслюненной пожеванной малинкой.   
— Мы тебя сменим на часок, — сказал Барнс Стэлле, и та молча удалилась, улыбаясь. — Ну что, в нашем распоряжении целая детская и двое детей. Чем займемся? — спросил он у Себастьяна, беря детей и спуская их на пол, где устроился и сам. Малыши тут же попытались обсесть _papu_ , лезли на руки и что-то говорили на своем, пока еще никому непонятном языке.   
Себастьян устроился напротив Баки. Мика немедленно подползла к нему на четвереньках, уцепилась за протянутую руку и встала. Постояла несколько секунд и плюхнулась на попу.   
Лекс тем временем обполз Баки кругом и ухвалит за косу. Довольно крикнул: “ _Pa_!” и потянул кончик косы в рот.   
— Э не, радость моя, — Барнс отобрал свои волосы у сына. — Это нельзя в рот. А вот это, — он схватил первую попавшуюся погремушку, — можно. Держи.   
Барнс понимал, что его волосы когда-нибудь должны были стать объектом интереса детей, но не думал, что это произойдет так скоро.   
Лекс хотел было расстроиться из-за того, что у него отобрали новую игрушку, но не успел. Барнс вовремя подсуетился и взял его на руки, подержал над собой, глядя на улыбающегося малыша, но тут же опустил обратно на пол, рискуя быть уляпанным слюнями. Пока на его косу снова не напали, Барнс быстро завязал ее в узел на голове.   
Но Лекс оказался упорным, его не устроило, что новую игрушку отобрали, и он снова пополз Барнсу за спину, но ничего там не нашел и переключил свое внимание на погремушку.   
Мика тем временем хватала Себастьяна за пальцы и тянула их в рот.   
— Та! — сказала она.   
— Они нас узнают, — радовался Барнс. — И уже пытаются говорить. Классно, правда?  
— Очень классно, — согласился Себастьян, уворачиваясь от малинки, которую Мика пыталась засунуть ему в рот. — Спасибо, милая, но это твоя игрушка, а не моя.   
Лекс все тусовался за спиной у Барнса в поисках отобранной игрушки, а потом увидел кончик косы наверху и поднялся на ножки, цепляясь за футболку Барнса, но тут же упал, как только потянулся ручками к косе.   
— Плюх, — рассмеялся Барнс, оборачиваясь и пересаживая ребенка перед собой. — Я тебе ее не дам.   
Лекс немедленно надулся. Мика протянула ему малинку, и Лекс пополз к ней. Дополз, схватил малинку и сунул в рот.   
— Меня радует, что они играют друг с другом, — сказал Барнс.   
Малыши радостно занимались друг другом, совершенно не нуждаясь во внимании взрослых.   
— Но я думаю, мы еще получим массу ссор и взаимных обид, — Барнс откинулся на руки. — Помню, как Ребекка отобрала у Сильвии расческу и стукнула ею по голове. Не помню, из-за чего был весь сыр-бор, но Сильвия громко орала. Хотя, надеюсь, то, что они близнецы, сгладит конфликты.   
— Посмотрим, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
Дети нашли на полу свои погремушки с зеркальцами и занялись ими.   
— Вообще, конечно, меня предупреждали, что при ЭКО близнецы бывают часто, но все равно было неожиданно.   
— Ну, нам предлагали удалить один из эмбрионов, если мы хотим, — напомнил Барнс. — Мы не захотели. И сейчас наслаждаемся плодами наших желаний.   
Лекс получил от Мики погремушкой по лбу и закатился плачем. Барнс тут же подхватил его и принялся успокаивать, уверяя, что ничего не больно, и вообще он уже большой мальчик. И укоризненно глянул на Мику.   
Ругать детей за подобные выходки Барнс считал совершенно ненужным, но объяснить, что так делать не нужно.   
— Мика, ты сделала брату больно.   
— Бе! — заявила Мика.  
— Удаление одного эмбриона повредило бы второму, — напомнил Себастьян. — Так, конечно, сложно, зато весело.   
— Да, так сложнее, — согласился Барнс. — Но ты прав, веселее, гораздо веселее. Я люблю наших мелких.   
Лекс кинул в Мику тряпичным мячиком с бубенчиком внутри. Мячик, конечно, не долетел, но Мика завозилась у Себастьяна на руках и потянулась к нему.   
— Вот скажи мне, не придется ли мне налысо побриться, потому что мелким интересна моя коса? — спросил Барнс. — Я ее люблю как бы.   
Лекс успокоился и снова полез к сестре играть.   
— Тебе жалко для детей свою косу? Пусть будет, — улыбнулся Себастьян.  
Дети сползлись и начали о чем-то переговариваться на своем непонятном языке, глядя друг на друга.   
— Я потерплю, если они будут меня за нее дергать, — Барнс развалился на полу, заложив руки за голову. — Но если они будут ее мусолить, на это я не согласен!  
— Значит, придется тебе носить пучок, как Доре, — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
— Я с пучком выгляжу, как идиот, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
Малыши решили, что валяющийся _papa_ — идеальная игрушка и принялись по Барнсу ползать, дергая за все, за что могли подергать. Слюни при этом были везде.   
— Утешает то, — сказал Себастьян, перехватывая Лекса и утирая ему лицо влажной салфеткой, — что это не насовсем, а только на время.   
— А Лекса мы стричь будем? — вдруг спросил Барнс.   
Мика заползла на на него и теперь колотила игрушкой в грудь.   
— Давай пока не стричь, — предложил Себастьян. — Захочет — пострижем, а так не надо. Не так уж пока у них много волос.   
— Надо им слюнявчики повязать, — предложил Барнс, вытирая обслюнявленную руку о костюмчик Мики. — Мика, прекрати меня слюнявить.   
Мика никак не отреагировала на его слова, продолжая тянуть в рот его пальцы и бить игрушкой в грудь.   
— Пока первые резцы не прорежутся, так и будем в детских слюнях, — вздохнул Себастьян. — По-моему, это неизбежною.   
— Можно держаться от мелких подальше, — рассмеялся Барнс, щекоча Мику, та радостно голосила, капая слюнями на его футболку. Он схватил ее и начал шутливо тормошить. — Не подходить к нашим маленьким слюнявым деткам.   
— Будто ты удержишься, — улыбнулся Себастьян и принялся подкидывать смеющегося Лекса.   
— Будто ты удержишься, — тут же ответил ему Барнс.   
Он перестал тормошить Мику и та уселась у него на груди, с интересом исследуя лицо маленькими слюнявыми ладошками. Барнс скривился, но протестовать против такого отношения не стал.   
— Ну так я-то и не собирался, — Себастьян еще несколько раз подкинул сына и опустил на пол. — Пойдем с ними сегодня гулять?  
— Только я умоюсь и переоденусь. Ты поможешь Стэлле их собрать? — спросил Барнс, отнимая от своего лица руки Мики.   
Ему было не жалко дать ребенку себя потрогать слюнявыми руками, но, надо было признать, приятного в этом было мало. Он не понимал, как некоторые мамы умиляются вообще всему, что делает их ребенок, и готовы отдать себя на растерзание. Барнс умилялся далеко не всему, а на растерзание себя отдать был совсем не готов, только пойти на маленькие жертвы.   
— Помогу, — кивнул Себастьян.


	11. Chapter 11

Барнс не переставал удивляться двору из их детства. Он его почти не помнил, даже этот, как утверждал Стив, точно нарисованный образ не будоражил его память, но оказываться здесь каждый раз было приятно. Может быть, потому, что это место в целом ассоциировалось у него с чем-то хорошим, а может быть, потому, что он каждый раз, оказываясь здесь, ждал Стива.   
Когда-то, несколько жизней назад, он и представить себе не мог, что все так обернется. Он был уверен, что Стив женится на Пэгги, они оставят войну за спиной и будут счастливы вместе. Тогда он надеялся, что у Стива будут дети, понимая сейчас, что это было бы невозможно.   
Для себя после Аззано он не видел ничего радужного, потому что тогда еще только отходил от пережитого. Но сейчас Аззано практически стерся из его памяти. Не было больше страха, не мучали кошмары, даже Красный Череп его больше не сможет достать, потому что Стив его убил. Убил ли окончательно, это другой вопрос, но пока все было спокойно.   
Стив появился словно из ниоткуда. Подошел к Баки, хлопнул по плечу и вдруг обнял так, что затрещали ребра.  
— Привет, Бак! — радостно сказал он. — Представляешь, Конни беременна! У меня будет сын!  
Барнс обнял Стива в ответ, крепко сжимая в своих объятиях.   
— Я так рад за тебя. Серьезно, безумно рад, — в доктора Чо и ее команду медиков Барнс верил, как в себя, тем более, они могли скооперироваться с умниками Ваканды и, вуаля, у бесплодного Стива будет ребенок. — Какой срок?  
— Четыре месяца, — гордо сказал Стив.   
— Слышишь сердце? — спросил Барнс.   
— Слышу, — Стив кивнул. — Это так странно. Такое маленькое и так часто стучит. А как твои?  
— Мелкие перестали пускать слюни, потому что у них отросли зубы, — начал перечислять Барнс, что у них произошло за эти месяцы. — Мы уже исключили детскую смесь, перевели их на человеческую еду. Они скоро пойдут, уже ходят, держась за мебель. Такие прикольные. Разговаривают, ну, на своем, там пока хрен поймешь, о чем они говорят, но активно. Вообще, больше понимают окружающий мир и с ним взаимодействуют.   
— У них, наверное, и любимые игрушки есть? — спросил Стив. — Знаешь, мне для Эрвина хочется половину детского магазина скупить, а Конни запрещает. Сейчас такие игрушки — в нашем детстве и помыслить ни о чем подобном не могли!  
— Полмагазина — это гиблое дело. Не поверишь, сначала они обходятся одной погремушкой. Одной! — Барнс вспоминал, что именно няни им посоветовали не покупать много игрушек, потому что первое время они просто будут не нужны. Барнс даже послушался, потому что понимал Стива. У него не было такого количества игрушек, да просто таких игрушек, поэтому часть из них тупо хотелось себе. Но они были для детей постарше. — А потом, если будет много, замучаешься собирать, потому что просто будет раскидывать. Я так задрался собирать, что половину просто убрал в коробку. А когда понял, что они реально не понадобятся, отдал на благотворительность. Стив, они почему-то любят шуршалки. Я однажды дал Мике пакет, она им занималась минут пятнадцать.   
— Пакет? — удивился Стив. — Простой бумажный пакет?  
— Ага, простой бумажный пакет, — кивнул Барнс. — Я тебе говорю, им все эти полмагазина просто не нужны. Между специальной игрушкой, которую можно грызть, и моей косой, как думаешь, что выбрал Лекс? Правильно, мою косу. В первый год жизни оно просто должно быть ярким и тактильным. А, и издавать звуки. Мика до сих пор очень любит банан. Такая прикольная игрушка, у нее каждый лепесток шелухи разный на ощупь. Есть шуршащий. Эта штука вырвиглазная по цвету и, если потянуть за висюльку, которой она крепится, она издает звук. Лексу больше понравилась вишенка. Здоровенная, ее можно открыть, а там червяк. За него потянешь — он похабно ржет. Все, Стив, у них по одной любимой игрушке. Сейчас активно осваивают еще всякие пирамидки-кубики.   
— Деревянные? — с подозрением спросил Стив. — У деревянных должна быть нетоксичная краска.   
— Пластиковые. Это у тебя будет один, а нам деревянным только по голове друг друга стучать, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Они у тебя дерутся друг с другом? — не поверил Стив.   
— Я бы не сказал, что дерутся, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Но даже случайно размахивая чем-то тяжелым, могут засветить другому в лоб. Так что никаких деревянных игрушек до осмысленного возраста.   
— А Конни вот считает, что деревянные игрушки физиологичнее, — задумчиво сказал Стив. — Ну да у нас Эрвин будет один. У тебя, небось, хулиганы.  
— В этом возрасте они еще только познают мир, — патетически сказал Барнс и сам же заржал. — Мика хулиганка. Знает, что нельзя, но все равно лезет.   
— Вся в меня, — одобрил Стив.   
— Да, дурная голова — дело нехитрое, — согласился Барнс.   
Стив расхохотался. А потом посерьезнел.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — доктор Чо, Тони, все — им интересно, наследуются ли суперспособности. А я вот больше боюсь, что Эрвин унаследует мои сколиоз, плоскостопие и астму.   
— При существующем уровне медицины это не страшно, — заверил Барнс. — Тем более, что, по сути, это генетических эксперимент. Как по мне, если бы сыворотка хотела размножаться, она бы не делала нас бесплодными. Мне кажется, что у тебя родится просто ребенок. Обычный здоровый малыш. И сможет с гордостью сказать, что его папа — Капитан Америка.   
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы он гордился своими собственными достижениями, — смущенно признался Стив. — Хотя, конечно, все дети поначалу хвастаются родителями. Хотя ты в детстве, кажется, не хвастался.   
— Я не помню, — вздохнул Барнс. — Из детства, особенно до знакомства с тобой, вообще только картинки. А потом ты. Тебя помню, а остальное как в тумане. Иногда вспоминаю сестер. И, прежде чем ты скажешь, что тебе жаль, Стив, так лучше. Потому что я не помню, что я потерял.   
— Не оглядывайся назад… — задумчиво произнес Стив. — Есть какая-то поговорка про это, верно? Представляешь, три мои картины купили государственные картинные галереи.   
— Ну, картины Гитлера тоже пользовались спросом после Второй мировой, — Барнс понял, что не слишком удачно пошутил, но было поздно. — Стив, ты — герой страны. Естественно, твои картины хотят купить многие. А уж государственные галереи просто обязаны иметь твои полотна, пока они продаются по разумной цене. Кстати, я залил на телефон письма. Читать будешь?  
— Да, конечно. Давай, — скомандовал Стив.   
— Держи, — Барнс протянул свой телефон с открытой картинкой хорошего качества. — Ты хочешь сразу скопом или по письму за раз?  
— Это точно твой почерк? — Стив посмотрел на Баки. — Ты же всегда писал как пьяная курица лапой.   
— Когда ты сидишь дома, удобно устроившись, то можно и нормально писать, — заверил Барнс. — И вообще, может, я для тебя старался?  
Стив сел поудобнее, повернул телефон, развернул письмо на весь экран и принялся читать.   
Барнс уже не помнил, что он там написал в первом письме, но оно было длинным и подробным. Он пристроился рядом со Стивом и тоже стал поглядывать в экран.   
В этом письме было самое начало, то, что он рассказывал Стиву еще там, в том мире. Как он оказался с Себастьяном, но изложено было иначе, подробнее, с какими-то отступлениями от основной темы. Барнс в этом письме одновременно увековечивал произошедшее с ним, разговаривал сам с собой и пытался что-то донести до тогда совершенно недостижимого Стива Роджерса.   
Письмо рассказывало, как он рвался к вернуться в чужой мир, где встретил самого близкого ему человека, и как Барнс сознательно шагнул под синий луч энергии Тессеракта. Как навсегда оставил друга, но обрел счастье. И про их с Себастьяном жизнь.   
Стив приобнял Баки за плечи.   
— Я даже не догадывался, насколько сильно ты его любишь, — тихо сказал он.   
— Я, когда писал, не думал, что это сработает, — признался Барнс. — Я же не знаю, как работает эта штука со снами, как переносит из мира в мир. Ты кому-нибудь говорил, что я тебе снюсь?  
То, как он любит Себастьяна, Барнс решил не комментировать, потому что последнее время не измерял любовь какой бы то ни было степенью. Он просто любил.   
— Конни говорил, — признался Стив, — но не говорил, насколько эти сны реальны. Я не просто верю — я знаю, что они реальны, понимаешь?  
— Как никто, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Думаю, и дальше никому не стоит знать. А то еще захотят в тот мир попасть. Особенно Гидра. Хотя некоторые технологии Старка там бы пригодились. Но это все мечты-мечты.   
— Мы слишком высокую цену платим за технологии Старка, Баки, — покачал головой Стив. — У вас нет этих технологий, зато нет и Гидры, нет Асгарда, Таноса и прочей дряни.   
— Знаешь, думаю, свои над-структуры есть и у нас, только я больше в это не лезу. Стив, я обзорщик оружия, я знаю, что люди хотят для войны, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — А хотят они беспилотники и суперсолдат. Поверь, в любом мире такие, как мы, были бы нарасхват. Если бы кому-то из власть имущих стало бы известно, что Зимний Солдат не выдумка, и его можно себе поиметь, они бы порвали меня на части. И не оставили бы в покое, потому что боялись бы. Люди везде одинаковы, есть у них технологии или нет.   
— Знаешь, десять лет назад я бы с тобой поспорил, — сказал Стив. — А сейчас, наверное, поумнел.   
— Просто с тебя слетела шелуха идеализма, — Барнс улыбнулся, похлопав Стива по плечу. — Идеальный Стив Роджерс наконец-то перестал быть идеалистом.   
— Да какой я идеальный! — махнул рукой Стив. — До сих пор не научился с одного раза посудомойку загружать. И носки теряю.   
— Издержки идеальности, тебя не для этого готовила жизнь, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Ты носки теряешь, а я до сих пор не могу научиться класть одежду на место, раскидываю где попало. Ничему меня армия не научила.   
— Это потому что ты в казарме не жил. И как Себастьян, терпит?  
— Ворчит, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Иногда ругается. Я стараюсь прибирать, но… У меня плохо получается. Миссис Уильямс, наша уборщица, знает, где что лежит. Я стараюсь хотя бы просто до гардеробной донести, но и это не всегда получается.   
— А ваша собака вещи не грызет?  
— Кайлу уже сложно что-то грызть, он если только обслюнявит, — грустно сказал Барнс. — Он уже старенький. А Стив любит мои вещи, тварюка шерстяная. Может даже к себе в домик утащить. Я ему пробовал объяснять, что это не его, но он на меня болт клал. Он же, когда я дома, почти постоянно на мне сидит. Я думаю, он просто скучает, поэтому тащит к себе мои толстовки.   
— Ну так купи ему толстовок, поноси и отдай, — усмехнулся Стив. — Я думаю взять собаку, когда Эрвину будет около года. Майк собаку не хотел, у него дегу были — это такие огромные мыши с пушистыми хвостами.   
— И будут у меня дома валяться затасканные котом толстовки? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Да Себастьян меня убьет за такое. Не, Стивка перетопчется.  
— Ну… объясни Себастьяну. Думаю, он поймет. Конни вот любит дома носить мои футболки.   
— То Конни, она же их стирает и складывает потом, а то шерстяной пиздюк, который, исключительно по недосмотру, считается у нас котом, — Барнс говорил совершенно серьезно, без тени юмора. — Я его, конечно, люблю, но он хочет мои любимые шмотки. Он уже отобрал у меня полподушки, потому что ему выпала честь спать в нашей спальне. Из-за этого его сначала надо выгнать и дверь закрыть, чтобы сексом заняться. Он обижается и к Кайлу уходит.   
Стив рассмеялся.   
— А что ты будешь делать, когда твои любимые свитера начнут таскать дети? — спросил он. — Они ведь обязательно будут! Майк, когда ему грустно, утаскивает мой лонгслив, в котором я рисую, весь в краске, подворачивает рукава и отказывается снимать.   
— Пусть у Себастьяна таскают, — сложил руки на груди Барнс. — А свою футболку с твоим щитом я им не дам. Да, в том мире можно что угодно купить и с символикой Капитана Америки, и Гидры, и Зимнего… Все, что хочешь. У меня вот есть очень неплохая копия моего намордника и очков.   
— И куда ты их носишь? — улыбнулся Стив. — А что, Гидра тоже популярна? Не понимаю.  
— Ой, ты что, люди пишут истории о том, как тебя нашла и разморозила Гидра, и ты стал ее идейным вдохновителем, — постарался не заржать Барнс.   
— Что?! — взвизгнул Стив.   
— Нда… — Барнс давил улыбку от реакции друга, понимая, что это для него стало приколом и забавным чтивом, а для Стива это важно, он всю жизнь боролся с Гидрой. — Что в одну койку кладут тебя и Рамлоу, ты принял лучше.   
— Ну это просто бред. Ты говорил, нас с тобой тоже кладут в одну койку.  
— Да, кладут, — подтвердил Барнс. — Нас и в лоне Гидры кладут в одну койку.   
— Ты серьезно? — не поверил Стив. — И Рамлоу третьим?  
— И такое есть, — кивнул Барнс. — Стив, ты бы у себя в мире залез в интернет и поискал рассказы, а лучше фанфики о себе. Думаю, найдешь. Про реальных людей тоже пишут. Много интересного узнаешь, поверь.   
— Господи, нет! — ужаснулся Стив.   
— А что нет-то? — заржал Барнс.   
— Хочу продолжать хорошо думать о людях, знаешь ли.   
— А с чего ты будешь думать о них плохо? — не понял Барнс. — Это же просто творчество!  
— Но почему про меня?!  
— Ты — известная личность. Почему бы про тебя не писать? — логично поинтересовался Барнс.   
Ему определенно нравилось ставить Стива в тупик темой эротических рассказов о нем.   
— Я не понимаю! — Стив возвел глаза к небу. Оно было таким ясным, каким никогда не было во времена их детства.   
— Ну чего ты не понимаешь, Стиви? — спросил Барнс. — Некоторые люди просто хотят поставить тебя в другие обстоятельства, хотят тебе другого счастья или, наоборот, несчастья. Просто хотят посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом, или думают, что знают лучше, чем ты.   
— Но это же вторжение в частную жизнь! — возмутился Стив.   
— Почему? — возразил Барнс. — Они же к тебе в кровать не лезут. Они придумывают тебя заново, придумывают тебя другим. Это даже забавно.   
— Да? Тогда дай мне почитать твой любимый фанфик про тебя! — потребовал Стив. — Уверен, он есть у тебя на телефоне!  
— На, держи, — Барнс дал Стиву телефон, найдя нужный файл.   
Фанфик был про Зимнего Солдата — язву и балагура, который, когда его размораживали, четко выполнял приказы, но при этом ставил на уши всю Гидру, юморил очень по-черному и, пока его снова не укладывали спать, мешал работать всем, кому только мог, своими приколами.   
— А что, — улыбнулся Стив, прочитав. — Ты вполне мог так себя вести. Но я и Рамлоу… — он покачал головой.   
— Ну, в некоторых фиках его обеляют, мол, не работал на Гидру. Где-то он сам переходит на твою сторону. По-разному, Стиви, — Барнс убрал телефон в карман. — Да что ты так прицепился к себе и Рамлоу? А я, Рамлоу и другой персонаж, которого сыграл Себастьян?  
— Какой-такой персонаж? Ты о чем?  
— Ну, Себастьян много кого сыграл, но у него есть одна интересная роль принца несуществующего королевства. Очень несчастного принца, которого никто не любит. И вот разными путями в это королевство попадают Зимний с Броком, или только Брок, или только Зимний, и любят этого принца, — объяснил Барнс. — Себастьян не читает фанфики с насилием над его персонажами. А когда его персонажей любят, читает.   
— И что… — осторожно спросил Стив. — Часто его… любят?  
— Кого? — не понял Барнс.   
— Ну… люди, которые пишут про его персонажей.   
— Ох, Стив, — вздохнул Барнс. — Мне тебе что, фанфики на телефон залить, чтобы почитал посидел? Давай. Разного рода могу. И про тебя с Рамлоу тоже. Только там во всех почти такие подробности интимной жизни, что я не ручаюсь за твою нежную девственную психику.   
— Я женатый человек! — возмутился Стив. — Я даже прокладки жене сам покупаю!  
— Ну да, — скептически хмыкнул Барнс, — ну да.   
И дал Стиву почитать небольшой фик, где они трое: Стив, Барнс и Рамлоу, самозабвенно трахались на протяжении всех пяти страниц.   
Во время чтения Стив краснел, бледнел, а на описании римминга поднял на Баки шокированный взгляд и спросил:  
— Что, люди правда так делают?!  
— Как именно? — ласково поинтересовался Барнс, заставляя Стива или зачитать вслух или сказать своими словами.   
— Лижут друг другу задницы, — от щек Стива можно было прикуривать.   
— Да, Стиви, правда, — чуть не заржал Барнс. — Надо сказать, Себастьяну очень нравится. А ты что, занимаешься сексом в миссионерской позе и не балуешь супругу кунилингусом?   
— Господи! А тебе-то это нравится? И… у нас с Конни все хорошо, будь уверен! — он потер гладко выбритую щеку.  
— Вот кто-кто, а Господь тут совершенно не при чем, Стиви, — Барнс откровенно забавлялся, глядя на смущение друга. — Да, мне нравится. Мы с лапушкой вообще делаем в постели много разных интересных вещей, которые нам обоим нравятся, — и серьезно добавил. — Если кому-то в постели что-то не нравится, это чаще всего насилие. Или люди просто не смогли договориться. Так что на счет Конни и кунилингуса, раз уж мы затронули столь интимную тему?   
— Ну… если она говорит мне побриться на ночь или говорит мне, что побрилась на ночь, значит, он будет, — Стив старательно смотрел себе под ноги. — Но римминг! Надо будет попробовать. Может, ей понравится? Женщинам вообще такое нравится?  
— Стиви, а ты менее предсказуемым быть не пробовал? — вздохнул Барнс, понимая, что друга, наверное, уже не переделать. Даже имея жену, он морально оставался девственником. — Да, и женщинам римминг тоже нравится. И анальный секс. Но не всем. Тебе теорию рассказать?  
— Расскажи. Я вот не понимаю, что мужчинам может нравиться в анальном сексе. Это же, я думаю, больно.   
— Ну, если на сухую да без растяжки, кому угодно больно будет, — заверил Барнс, а потом стал подробно рассказывать, как сделать так, чтобы больно не было. Конечно, он понимал, что женщины получают удовольствие от другого, но постарался объяснить все максимально понятно. Даже не потешаясь над краснеющим и бледнеющим Стивом.   
— Я не знал, — сказал Стив наконец. — Наверное, надо поискать какую-нибудь хорошую книгу.   
— У тебя Конни какая по счету женщина? — невинно осведомился Барнс.   
— Первая, — удивленно ответил Стив.   
— Стиви, быть у кого-то первым — большая ответственность, — вздохнул Барнс. — Почитай Камасутру, не весь трактат, а только практическую его часть. И радуй ее кунилингусом без предупреждения. Спрашивай, чего она хотела бы. Это нормально — интересоваться, как твоему партнеру больше нравится. Запоминай ее реакцию на свои действия. Ты суперсолдат с повышенной обучаемостью, так учись! А ты у нее который?  
— Второй, — нервно признался Стив. — Первым был предыдущий муж.   
— Сложно… — Барнсу хотелось схватиться за голову, потому что бывший муж и двое детей не гарантировали какой-то особо богатый опыт. Но, похоже, Стив просто не смог бы связать себя с распутной женщиной. — Значит так. Берешь Конни и картинки из Камасутры и вместе выбираете, что бы вы хотели попробовать. Потому что любимая поза — это хорошо, но разнообразие быть должно.   
— Можно подумать, у тебя твой муж — не первый мужчина! — внезапно возмутился Стив.   
— Не первый, — заверил Барнс друга. — И даже не третий. А ты думал, я его увидел и сразу сменил ориентацию, воспылав неземной любовью к мужчине?  
— А разве нет? — распахнул глаза Стив.   
— Когда Себастьян сказал, что любит меня, я еще не был уверен, что я к нему чувствую, — признался Барнс. — Я просто хотел тепла, а он мне это тепло дал. Нет, Стив, я не сразу воспылал к нему неземной любовью. Но когда мы оказались в постели, я знал, что люблю его.   
— Но он же тоже тебя совсем не знал, — удивился Стив. — Что, бывает любовь с первого взгляда?  
— Он был влюблен в персонажа, которого играл, — попытался объяснить Барнс, хотя понимал, что вряд ли сможет так просто донести до Стива то, что уложилось у Себастьяна в два предложения. — А потом появился я. Такой же и совершенно не такой. Я не знаю, Стив, почему Себастьян в меня влюбился, но он любит меня до сих пор, и я отвечаю ему взаимностью.   
— Да у вас даже дети, — покачал головой Стив — и начал таять.


	12. Chapter 12

Барнс освободил себе этот день за месяц, Себастьян — за две недели.   
С самого утра, разбудив малышей, Барнс развел бурную деятельность на кухне, полностью оставив их на Дору и Себастьяна. Он так не волновался очень давно, хотя волноваться-то причин не было, но он все равно волновался, потому что это было для него впервые. В этот длинный, невероятно длинный и, в то же время, короткий год для него впервые было столько всего, что Барнс иногда думал, а жил ли он до этого. Вроде бы и жил, но, выходит, пресно. Ни бытность Зимнего Солдата, ни Белого Волка, ни даже Баки Барнса не готовили его к этому году, но он с ним случился, и сегодня был его небольшой, но итог.   
Сегодня Микаэлле и Александру исполнялся год. На маленькое торжество были приглашены обе няни и мама Себастьяна с мужем. Но Барнс волновался, как девица на выданье, и ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
Естественно, все было спланировано под режим детей, чтобы можно было задуть свечи на морковных кексах, немного с ними поиграть и уложить спать, а потом спокойно посидеть в уже более спокойной обстановке. И сейчас Барнс готовился к этой спокойной обстановке, как мог.   
Себастьян приготовил детям подарки — большой радужный мяч с рожками и две пластиковых машинки, на которых можно кататься, отталкиваясь ногами. Он же озаботился праздничным столом для взрослых.   
За последний год к ним не приходили гости в таком большом количестве, да вообще не приходили, кроме мамы Себастьяна, хотя обеих нянь гостями назвать было сложно, они в чем-то тоже были члены семьи, прошедшие долгий путь взросления детей от колыбели до сознательных шагов. Но скоро с ними предстояло расстаться. Малыши уже спокойно спали всю ночь, и две круглосуточных няни были не нужны. Это понимали все, и это был в чем-то и прощальный ужин для одной из них.   
Себастьян до сих пор так и не определился, какая няня останется — Стэлла или Дора. Он склонялся к Стэлле — Дора была вегетарианкой, а этого извращения Себастьян не понимал.   
Барнс тоже склонялся к Стэлле, хотя бы потому, что та видела его в несколько неадекватном состоянии и не подняла тревогу, а просто предупредила Себастьяна, что что-то не совсем так. Хотя Дора тоже была хороша.   
Он накрыл на стол и позвал Себастьяна, чтобы обсудить, кого же они завтра рассчитают, а кто с ними останется.   
— Стэлла, — негромко сказал Себастьян. — Она более стрессоустойчива и не вегетарианка.   
— Тогда завтра им и скажем, хорошо? Не хочу сегодня это обсуждать, — предложил Барнс, обнимая Себастьяна и целуя в висок.   
— Хорошо, — согласился Себастьян, расслабляясь в руках Баки. — Люблю тебя, котик.   
— И я тебя, лапушка, — тихо ответил Барнс. — И я тебя. Во сколько приедут гости?  
— В четыре обещали, — сказал Себастьян. — Как раз дети проснутся и поедят.   
— Целый год прошел, представляешь? — они стояли в кухне, обнимаясь, Барнс перебирал волосы Себастьяна, дышал им.   
Он раньше не чувствовал бега времени, просто жил, не обращая внимания на даты и числа, а сейчас отчетливо понял, что они будут считать каждый год, который будет стремительно проноситься у них перед глазами взрослением их детей.   
— Да. Целый год. Дети стали старше, а мы — старее, — улыбнулся Себастьян.  
— Для меня не актуально, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Мне за сотню, годом больше, годом меньше… Какая разница? А ты ничуть не изменился. Все так же прекрасен, как в день нашей первой встречи.   
Себастьян поцеловал Баки.  
— Это твоя заслуга, котик.  
Чья эта заслуга, можно было поспорить, потому что сыворотку Барнсу ввели еще в далеком сорок третьем. Но да, трахал Себастьяна именно Барнс, так что, наверное в хорошем внешнем виде, да и здоровье своего мужа виноват был он.   
— Я бы не назвал это заслугой, — ответил Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по спине. — А машинками они наедут или на Стива, или на Кайла. Ты об этом подумал?  
— Вот не поверю, что Стив не увернется, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — А Кайл уже и сам в детскую не заглядывает.   
— Ну ладно. Только, умоляю, никаких барабанов и дуделок, у меня нежный тонкий слух и душевная организация, — почти смеясь, попросил Барнс.   
— У меня тоже, — заверил его Себастьян.   
— Надо им будет купить потом по страйкбольному пистолету, — предложил Барнс. — Очень точные копии, что по виду, что по весу. Только отдачи не будет, а по баночкам стрелять и из таких можно начинать.   
— Но никакой стрельбы дома! — потребовал Себастьян.   
— Хорошо, — тут же согласился Барнс. — Найдем тихое место в парке и будем там играть. Жаль, сейчас уже так нельзя. Я себя идиотом чувствую, читая эти дурацкие детские стишки. Что английские, что русские. Я перелопатил детские стихи на всех языках, которые знаю. Меня от всех воротит, но на фарси и французском звучит красиво хотя бы. Я жду, когда они вырастут и с ними можно будет общаться, учить чему-то, что я знаю.   
— Угу, на горшок ходить, — улыбнулся Себастьян.  
— Рано еще с горшком, я читал, — ответил Барнс. — Лет с двух. Но ты можешь начать заморачивать нашу няню этим раньше. Все равно мы не занимаемся с мелкими столько, сколько обычные родители. Хорошо это, или плохо — другой вопрос. А ты что думаешь?  
— О чем? — не понял Себастьян.   
— О том, что мы с мелкими проводим даже не все свое свободное время, — пояснил Барнс. — Я иногда думаю, хороший ли я отец, если сижу и занимаюсь херней, а мог бы поиграть с мелкими. Вот.   
— Ты еврейский анекдот про хорошую маму знаешь?  
— Нет, — непонимающе посмотрел на Себастьяна Барнс, даже прекратив его гладить по спине. — Я вроде о серьезном…   
— Жила-была бедная еврейская семья. Детей было много, а денег мало. Бедная мать работала на износ — готовила, стирала, и орала, раздавала подзатыльники и громко сетовала на жизнь. Наконец, выбившись из сил, отправилась за советом к раввину: как стать хорошей матерью? Вышла от него задумчивая. С тех пор ее как подменили. Нет, денег в семье не прибавилось. И дети послушнее не стали. Но теперь мама не ругала их, а с лица ее не сходила приветливая улыбка. Раз в неделю она шла на базар, а вернувшись, на весь вечер запиралась в комнате. Детей мучило любопытство. Однажды они нарушили запрет и заглянули к маме. Она сидела за столом и …пила чай со сладким цимесом! "Мама, что ты делаешь? А как же мы?" — возмущенно закричали дети. "Ша, дети! – важно ответила она.— Я делаю вам счастливую маму!"  
— Не понял, — честно сказал Барнс.   
— Если мы будем не оставлять времени на себя, — объяснил Себастьян, — нам очень скоро нечего будет дать детям, кроме денег. А на кой нам два Тони Старка?  
— Ну у тебя и сравнения, — фыркнул Барнс. — И у нас нет столько денег.   
— Но ты же меня понял? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Понял, — вздохнул Барнс. — Я просто боюсь, вдруг мы уделяем им мало внимания?   
— Мы уделяем нам все наше внимание, какое только можем, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Если мы будем проводить с ними больше времени, они просто начнут нас раздражать, а не радовать. А раздражение не нужно ни нам, ни детям.   
— Хорошо, что у нас есть такая возможность, — снова вздохнул Барнс.   
Конечно, когда они были дома, или даже кто-то из них, они много времени проводили с детьми, сильно облегчая работу няни, но Барнс понимал, о чем говорит Себастьян, потому что, пару раз оставшись с детьми один на несколько дней, под конец он чувствовал себя просто вымотанным, никаких других эмоций, особенно по отношению к детям, у него не оставалось. И он не представлял, насколько тяжела работа няни, гувернантки или школьного учителя, которые посвятили детям свою жизнь. И вообще не понимал женщин, которые умудрялись следить даже не за одним, а за двумя или тремя детьми в одиночку. Это было выше его понимания.   
— Мы пять лет работали на то, чтобы у нас была такая возможность, — напомнил Себастьян. — А ты и работал, и учился. Не принижай свои достижения, Баки.   
— Да я вроде не принижаю, — пожал плечами Барнс и поцеловал Себастьяна. — Я просто подумал о том, что дальше мелким нужно будет уделять больше времени, чтобы важным вещам их учила не няня, а мы. Хотя, наверное, лет до трех они и не вспомнят даже, что с ними происходило.   
— Я помню себя более-менее связно только лет с шести, — признался Себастьян. — Не беспокойся, на их бесконечные “почему?” отвечать придется именно нам, котик.   
— Ну, я местами себя вообще не помню, поэтому не мне рассуждать на эту тему, но пишут многие, что помнят себя лет с трех-четырех, — рассказал Барнс, который периодически заседал на всяких родительских форумах, причем разных стран, пытаясь собрать более общее мнение.   
— Ну, Эмили вообще говорит, что помнит себя с полугода, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Посмотрим, что скажут наши малыши лет через десять. Как раз будет пора получать письма из Хогвартса. Или какая там школа в США? Салем?  
— Ты о чем вообще? — не понял Барнс. — Я когда-то говорил, что тебе стоит объяснять мне некоторые вещи, прежде чем говорить о них.   
— Это из книг и фильмов про Гарри Поттера. Были очень популярны в начале двухтысячных. Помню, мне даже фанфик попадался про то, как Стив, я и кто-то еще, вроде Старк и Беннер, оказались в Хогвартсе. Стив и Баки, разумеется, были на Гриффиндоре.   
— Похоже, мне стоит прочитать книгу, чтобы понять, о чем ты вообще, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. И кивнул сам себе. — Я прочитаю.   
— Ага. Их семь. А потом мы будем гадать, кого из нас на какой факультет распределили бы, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Я всегда думал, что попал бы на Хаффлпаффл. Для Рэйвенкло я недостаточно умен, для Слизерина — нечистокровен, а для Гриффиндора — трусоват.   
— И тут я задумался, а стоит ли мне это читать, — рассмеялся Барнс. Он понятия не имел, о чем говорил Себастьян, он даже никогда не слышал ни про фильмы, ни про книги про Гарри Поттера. Но он вообще много о чем не слышал.   
— Стоит-стоит! — заверил Себастьян. — Сделать тебе горячий шоколад? Камилла недавно купила специальную смесь.   
— Да, давай, — согласился Барнс, выпуская Себастьяна из объятий, хотя стоять вот так вот, обнимая его посреди кухни, было до невозможности приятно.   
Через несколько минут Себастьян поставил перед Баки его любимую синюю с созвездиями пинтовую чашку, полную горячего шоколада, а себе налил черного кофе.   
Барнс благодарно кивнул и обхватил чашку ладонями. До прихода Жоржетты с супругом оставалась всего пара часов, у них все было готово, и можно было просто расслабиться. Расслабиться захотелось в кровати, и Барнс тут же мысленно себя одернул, что не время. Он не любил быстрый секс, а за пару часов до прихода гостей — это секс по-быстрому.   
Потянувшись, Барнс положил ладонь на ладонь Себастьяна, погладил большим пальцем. Хотелось даже не секса, хотелось взять, утащить к себе в гнездо и там нежить. Хотелось просто чувствовать рядом.   
Дети сейчас спокойно спали всю ночь с десяти вечера почти до шести утра, и Барнс ждал, когда они откажутся от того, чтобы няня присутствовала и ночью, и в квартире больше не будет чужих, дети будут спать, а они с Себастьяном будут предоставлены друг другу.   
— Скоро гости, — вздохнул Себастьян. — И дети могут раньше проснуться. Ничего, еще немного — и у нас будет только дневная няня.   
— Я целый год чувствовал в доме присутствие чужого человека, — признался Барнс. — Если честно, я от этого сильно устал.   
— Странно, — покачал головой Себастьян. — На Камиллу ты так не реагируешь, а она проводит у нас целые дни.   
— Камилла с тобой гораздо дольше, — ответил Барнс, — и она тут днем, а не ночью. Ночью я хочу быть только с тобой, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Себастьян. — Ну, мы знали, что с детьми будет сложно, котик. Просто не представляли, насколько. По-моему, этого никто не представляет до первого ребенка. А у нас сразу двое. Вот ты когда-то говорил — удалить один эмбрион. Лекса? Мику? Я обоих люблю одинаково. Не представляю себя без них. Прямо в душу прокрались и за сердце держатся.   
— Тогда я не представлял себе, как будем с двумя, — вздохнул Барнс, — а сейчас не представляю, как было бы без кого-то из них. Но чужие ночью меня раздражают. Знаешь, как копошение под кожей, словно опасность рядом. Сложно объяснить, но ощущения неприятные.   
— Уже завтра все закончится, — пообещал Себастьян.   
Этого события Барнс ждал целый год. Он могли уже расстаться с одной из нянь, но контракт был подписан на год, и приходилось ждать. Барнс был уверен, что они справятся с детьми вдвоем ночью. Даже кто-то один из них.   
Надо сказать, что малыши у них были очень некапризные, но Барнс понимал, что им очень-очень повезло в этом, потому что у многих дети плохо спали, ели по ночам и много прочего сложного, от чего они были избавлены не только характерами своих детей, но и нянями.   
— Значит, Стэлла, — Барнс отпил из свой огромной чашки шоколада. — Надо Доре написать рекомендации на следующее место работы, думаю, у них обеих уже что-то подыскано, а ты?  
— Рекомендацию обязательно, — согласился Себастьян и глотнул кофе.   
Посидев еще на кухне и допив свой шоколад, Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна и ушел дописать еще кусок перевода, пока у них было время. Дети все равно спали, а до прихода гостей заняться было особо нечем, кроме как работой.   
Немного до четырех проснулись малыши, но Барнс так увлекся, что не пошел их одевать, а потом раздался звонок в дверь, и тут уже пришлось спешно переодеваться из домашнего, что у него заняло меньше минуты, в более приличествующее случаю.   
Себастьян пошел открывать дверь с Микой на руках — она уже поела и жаждала общаться. Увидев бабушку, Мика заулыбалась и сказала:  
— Ба!  
А заметив Томаса, которого не видела раньше, засмущалась, отвернулась и спрятала лицо у отца на плече.  
Барнс появился через минуту с Лексом за ручку, малыш еще неумело топал, крепко держать за указательный палец маленькой ладошкой. Он пока не называл Жоржетту никак, но был явно рад ее видеть, а вот Томас смутил малыша, и он тут же запросился к Барнсу на руки.   
— Ну и что у тебя случилось? — ласково спросил Барнс, поднимая Лекса, и тот тут же обхватил его за шею, прячась. — Пришел кто-то незнакомый? А смотри, его знает бабушка, давай она тебе расскажет, кто это.   
— Здравствуйте, маленькие, — заулыбалась Жоржетта. — А это дедушка Томас, он тоже приехал поздравить вас с днем рождения! Какие вы уже большие! Так быстро растете!  
— Ну, Лекс, — Барнс отодрал от себя сына, — скажи “привет”.  
Лекс все же отважился помахать бабушке ручкой, но говорить наотрез отказался хоть что-нибудь.  
— Добрый день, Жоржетта, Томас, — поздоровался Барнс.  
— Пойдемте в гостиную, — пригласил Себастьян.   
Мика крепко держалась за него и отпускать явно не собиралась.   
— Они сейчас попривыкнут и перестанут стесняться, — пообещал Барнс, оставаясь стоять, держа Лекса на руках. Тот ещё не собирался спускаться и идти знакомиться, но уже во всю вертелся, разглядывая нового гостя.   
— Так, Лекс, или ты спокойно сидишь, — довольно строго сказал ему Барнс, — или ты слезаешь с рук.  
Дети, хоть были ещё малы, уже привыкли к тому, что _papa_ как сказал, так и сделает, поэтому Лекс перестал вертеться, но во все глаза, уже совершенно не таясь, разглядывал Томаса.  
Томас протянул Себастьяну пакет с логотипом известного детского магазина.   
— Подарки, — объяснил он.   
— Спасибо, — Барнс забрал у Себастьяна пакет, потому что Мика завозилась у него на руках, пытаясь что-то сказать, но внятно получилось только пара слогов, да и то не очень понятно, на каком языке.   
В пакете оказался большой набор Лего для малышей, и Барнс, все еще держа на руках Лекса, который хлопал своими большущими глазами.   
— Раз это их подарок, я им его и дам, — объявил он и, легко пользуясь только одной рукой, распотрошил упаковку и высыпал половину деталей прямо на ковер в гостиной.   
Лекс с Микой заинтересовались яркими предметами одновременно, и Барнс отпустил сына на пол. Дети живо поползли к ярким деталям, и Себастьян сел на пол, чтобы показать им, как можно соединять детальки.   
Барнс присел на краешек дивана, потрепал по волосам Мику, которая плюхнулась ближе, и понял, что забыл под диваном свой ноут, но понадеялся, что дети до него не доберутся.   
Прошло много лет, как они с Себастьяном были вместе, у них уже были дети, но Барнс до сих пор определенным образом смущался при Жоржетте, словно ждал, что в один прекрасный день она скажет, что он не пара ее сыну. Хотя ничего даже отдаленно не намекало на подобное развитие событий.   
Дети успешно осваивали новую игрушку с помощью Себастьяна, а Барнс сидел и чувствовал себя идиотом.   
Жоржетта принялась расспрашивать Барнса и Себастьяна об успехах детей, о том, как они развиваются. Томас сочувственно поглядел на Баки и попросил:  
— Сделаешь мне кофе? Где ваши няни?  
— Кофе — запросто, — подорвался с дивана Барнс. — Стэлла в детской порядок наводит, а Дора скоро придет. Мы завтра скажем им, кто из них останется.   
— О, а как вы решили, если не секрет? — спросил Томас, следуя за Барнсом на кухню.  
— Мы сошлись на Стэлле, потому что она более стрессоустойчива и не вегетарианка, — ответил Барнс. — Себастьяна это смущает. По мне, так все равно, главное, чтобы ne lezla v chuzhoi monastir’. Не втюхивала это детям, — поправился он.  
С Себастьяном и детьми Барнс привык периодически переходить на русский, с Томасом это получилось на автомате, потому что они были у них с Себастьяном дома. С Томасом Барнс себя идиотом не чувствовал, хотя для него это был чужой человек, но он его воспринимал просто как знакомого мужчину, как мужа Жоржетты, но никак не соотносил с Себастьяном.   
— К пяти годам дети будут знать восемь языков? — пошутил Томас, принимая чашку с кофе.   
— Им бы три осилить, — улыбнулся Барнс, рассуждая совершенно серьезно. — Но если дело пойдет хорошо, то к пяти они смогут говорить на четырех. Мы только не решили, какой будет четвертый. Но об этом еще рано.   
— Жоржетте очень приятно, что вы выбрали одним из языков румынский, — сообщил Томас.   
— Честно скажу, угодить мы не пытались, просто это родной язык Себастьяна, — Барнс пожал плечами. — Это был самый логичный выбор. На румынском с мелкими говорит он. Я — на русском.   
— А на английском кто? — спросил Томас.  
— Няни, мы, когда вдвоем, — объяснил Барнс. — Хотя иногда мы и вдвоем выбираем между румынским и русским, и говорим на нем.   
— Им бы хорошо знать английский как следует к школе, — заметил Томас. — Чтобы не было путаницы языков.   
— К школе не будет, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — На других языках они говорят только с нами, а у них будут друзья, будут воспитатели в детском саду, и все они будут говорить с ними по-английски. Мне интереснее, на каком они будут общаться между собой.   
— Я слышал, близнецы часто изобретают для себя собственный язык и общаются на нем, — улыбнулся Томас.   
— Ну тогда у них есть от чего оттолкнуться, — улыбнулся Барнс. 

 

Дора и Стэлла, скинувшись, подарили близнецам деревянную железную дорогу для самых маленьких. Малышам она очень понравилась.   
Разговоры весь вечер были о детях — о том, как они развиваются, об их успехах, о попытках говорить. Дети к концу дня совсем расходились, и Себастьян боялся, что уложить их удастся с трудом.  
В какой-то момент вечера Барнс извинился, сказал, что детей все же надо уложить, и пошел их купать. Дора со Стэллой предложили свою помощь, но Барнс отказался, сказав, что справится сам.   
Купание заняло минут сорок. Малыши любили плескаться, сидя в большой ванне, а Барнс надеялся, что это их успокоит, отвлечет от гостей и подарков.   
Себастьян проводил гостей, поблагодарил их за подарки, напомнил няням, что завтра ждет их обеих, и отправился в детскую ванную, чтобы помочь Баки.   
— Все ушли? — недоверчиво спросил Барнс, играя с детьми в потопление желтых утят. — Мелкие вроде успокоились. Мы уток топим.   
— А они не тонут, — улыбнулся Себастьян, когда Мика притопила очередного утенка и радостно забила руками по воде, когда тот вынырнул. — Все ушли, котик.   
— Давай на следующий год вообще никого не звать? — предложил Барнс. — Мелким до фонаря пока весь этот торт со свечками и подарки, а мне будет спокойнее.   
— На будущий год им будет уже не до фонаря, — заверил Себастьян. — Праздники и подарки — это важно, особенно в детстве.   
— А потом это будут встречи с другими детьми и, пока они маленькие, их родителями, — Барнса аж передернуло от перспективы подобного. — Давай ты у нас будешь папой для общества, а? И в школу будешь ты ходить, и на родительские собрания. Ты же у нас публичное лицо.   
— Я не всегда смогу это делать, Баки, а дети ни в коем случае не должны ощущать себя брошенными. Ты их опекун, как и я. Так что заниматься их делами тебе придется тоже.   
— Мне очень хочется сказать “а ты смоги”, но… — Барнс уселся у ванны, давая Лексу играть со своей рукой. — Я не тот милый обаятельный Баки Барнс, который в далеком сорок третьем ушел на войну. Я сейчас ни хрена не милый и не обаятельный. Я хорошо отношусь только к близким мне людям. Большинство остальных я просто терплю. А еще я, хоть и умею, но очень не люблю молчать, если меня что-то не устраивает. И даже если мои дети вдруг начнут драку первыми, я с пеной у рта буду доказывать, что они были совершенно правы. А отчитывать за неподобающее поведение буду их сам в той форме, в которой посчитаю нужным, только дома. Я это все к тому, что мне очень сложно быть лояльным и дипломатичным.   
— Лояльным и дипломатичным у нас буду я, — заверил Себастьян. — А ты будешь грозным тараном, вот и все. А то, знаешь, мягкость слишком многие принимают за слабость, а быть жестким я не умею.  
— А еще меня раздражают чужие дети, — добавил Барнс скорее просто так, уверенный, что Себастьян и так это знает. — Посиди с нами, — предложил он, похлопав ладонью по бедру.  
— Чужие дети и меня не радуют, — признался Себастьян, устраиваясь у Баки на коленях. — Ничего, котик, мы знали, на что шли.   
— Ты, может быть и знал, — проворчал Барнс, — а я вот понятия не имел.   
Он притопил очередного утенка, который плавало шесть штук, чтобы никому не было обидно, и дети радостно захлопали в ладоши.   
— И никаких детских праздников у нас дома. Только кафе, — сразу решил разъяснить вопрос Барнс. — Я не хочу, чтобы по моему дому шарились чужие пиз.. малявки и трогали мои вещи.   
Себастьян рассмеялся.  
— Значит, детское кафе, — сказал он. — По-моему, детей пора укладывать.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Барнс. — Ты Лекса вытираешь-одеваешь, я — Мику, идет? Все, дорогая, пора спать, — Барнс ловко подхватил дочь из воды и завернул в полотенце. — Пойдем наденем пижамку и в кровать.   
Они вытерли и переодели детей, и Себастьян напомнил:  
— Сегодня твоя очередь читать сказку.   
— Им все равно, давай я почитаю им инструкцию к новому автомату? — взмолился Барнс. Он ненавидел детские стишки, детские сказки и рассказы лютой ненавистью, потому что для него в них не было не то чтобы никакого смысла, ему они просто казались дурацкими. Совершенно дурацкими. А в некоторых да, смысла не было.   
Барнс читал на русском и всему детскому мракобесию предпочитал сказки Пушкина, но и они его перестали радовать, когда он выучил их наизусть.   
— Ох, ну тогда давай я почитаю, — Себастьян взял книгу. — “Замяукали котята: "Надоело нам мяукать! Мы хотим, как поросята, хрюкать!"   
Барнс картинно безмолвно взвыл, поцеловал детей и вышел из детской, оставляя Себастьяна наедине с этим поэтическим бредом. Его ждало несколько переводов, у который скоро наступит дедлайн, в которых было гораздо больше смысла, даже если это были просто столбцы цифр. Минут двадцать, а то и полчаса у него было, а потом он надеялся утащить Себастьяна в спальню или даже разложить прямо на диване, и наконец-то насладиться им без мерзкого ощущения чужого присутствия.


	13. Chapter 13

— Нет, Мика, не снимай, — в который раз просил Барнс дочку, но та упорно стаскивала с ножки надетый носок. А Барнс упорно натягивал его обратно. Более спокойный Лекс свои снимать не стал, и тихо переворачивал страницы детской книжки, сидя на мохнатом ковре детской. — Вот, посмотри на брата, он же не снимает, и ты не снимай.   
Барнс еще раз попытался надеть носок, но опять безуспешно.   
— Мика, — строго обратился он к дочке, — или ты сейчас надеваешь носки, или ты остаешься сидеть одна в кроватке, а мы с Лексом пойдем играть.   
Подумав, малышка сама попыталась натянуть носок, но у нее ничего не вышло.   
— Вот, так-то лучше, — Барнс забрал носок и натянул его на маленькую ножку. Он опустил Мику на пол к брату. — Ну, иди играй.   
Дети тут же занялись друг другом, а в детскую вошла Стэлла.   
— Да, уже ухожу, — улыбнулся он. — Себастьян придет позже, но до твоего ухода. По поводу выходного на Рождество еще не знаю, извини. Все, я побежал.   
— До свидания, Джеймс, — улыбнулась Стэлла, оставаясь с детьми.   
Барнс быстро напялил на себя ботинки и куртку, которая ему досталась с прошлых съемок, собственно, лицом этого бренда он и был, и вымелся за дверь. У него были недельные съемки в заснеженных лесах, а до Рождества оставалось всего две недели.   
“Лапушка, я уехал. Уже скучаю” — скинул Барнс сообщение Себастьян.  
Себастьян с Кайлом были у ветеринара. В последнее время Кайл совсем плохо ел, у него вздулся живот, и Себастьян пошел с собакой к врачу.   
“Жду тебя, котик!” — ответил Себастьян, и тут их с Кайлом вызвали в кабинет.  
Кайла осматривал врач, который наблюдал его последние шесть лет. Себастьян как ответственный владелец водил собаку на плановые осмотры каждые полгода. Последний был пять месяцев назад.   
Врач был встревожен — это Себастьян видел. Кайла отправили на УЗИ, взяв анализ крови и соскоб из пасти.   
— Что с ним? — спросил Себастьян. — Все плохо?  
— Ну, Кайлу уже много лет… — врач снял очки и потер глаза. — Извините. Подождите в приемной, пожалуйста. Или возвращайтесь часа через два. Будут готовы результаты.   
— А Кайл?  
— Пусть пока останется у нас.   
“Кажется, Кайл серьезно болен”, — написал Себастьян Баки.   
“Мне жаль”, — Барнс не знал, что написать, стоило как-то поддержать мужа, но в голове не было ни единого слова, приличествующее случаю. “Ты как?”  
В данном случае, хоть Кайла было и жаль, Себастьян волновал Барнса гораздо больше.  
“Я пока в дороге, ты пиши, если что. Жаль, не могу быть рядом с тобой”.  
Два часа Себастьян гулял и играл с детьми, стараясь отвлечься. А потом вернулся в клинику.  
Кайл лежал на подстилке в кабинете врача и радостно забил по полу хвостом, увидев обожаемого хозяина, но не встал. Себастьян подошел, погладил его. Кайл лизнул ему руку.  
— Что с ним? — спросил Себастьян у врача.   
— Рак желудка, — ответил врач. — Стремительный и, увы, уже неоперабельный. Метастазы в кишечник, в печень и поджелудочную железу.   
Себастьян застыл, глядя на Кайла. Потом посмотрел на врача.  
— Он… Ему больно?  
— Да. Поэтому я предлагаю вам прекратить его страдания. Он уже не может есть, а дальше будет только хуже.   
Себастьян почувствал, как на глазах выступают слезы.  
— Я… понимаю, — шепотом сказал он. — Хорошо. Завтра. Я… заберу его попрощаться с детьми. И завтра вернусь.   
“Кайл умирает” — написал Себастьян Баки. — “Рак. Завтра придется усыпить”.  
“Лапушка, мне так жаль(“   
Барнс не представлял, что можно написать в такой ситуации. Кайл был с Себастьяном задолго до его появления, он был членом семьи, и сейчас Барнс был в растерянности, потому что ему тоже будет не хватать милой собачатины.  
“Я отведу его домой попрощаться с детьми, а завтра — все”, — ответил Себастьян.   
“Что скажешь мелким?”  
Дети тоже любили Кайла, но пока проявляли к нему интерес, только если видели. Барнс предполагал, что они и не вспомнят о нем уже завтра. Про Стива они забывали, когда он от них прятался.  
“Что завтра Кайл навсегда уйдет в поля счастливой охоты”  
Себастьяну было очень плохо. Он знал, что Кайл не будет жить вечно, но расставаться с ним было невыносимо тяжело.   
Это перекидывание сообщениями выбесило Барнса, потому что он не мог услышать, насколько его мужу плохо, и он позвонил.  
— Говори, я тебя слушаю, — просто сказал он, когда Себастьян ответил.  
Себастьян сглотнул. В горле стоял ком.   
— Я вот думаю, может, если бы я обратил внимание раньше… — начал он и оборвал фразу.  
— Что сказал ветеринар? — решил узнать Барнс, потому что без информации невозможно было выстроить убедительную линию успокоения. Но не попытаться как-то успокоить он не мог. — Себастьян, ты ни в чем не виноват, это просто случилось.  
— Что это ураганный рак. Метастазы уже везде. Кайлу больно. Надо усыплять. Не лечится.  
Себастьян говорил короткими рваными фразами. Он шел с Кайлом на поводке домой — пес еле ковылял — и плакал, сам этого не замечая.  
Барнс слышал, что сейчас творилось с Себастьяном, по голосу, по дыханию, по интонациям. Он слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы не понять, что происходит, и бесился от бессилия хотя бы просто оказаться рядом и поддержать.   
— Я понимаю, Себастьян, для тебя это все очень неожиданно, но, лапушка, ты же понимаешь, что это бы все равно случилось? Тебе надо отпустить Кайла, — как можно ласковее говорил Барнс. — Я тебе очень сочувствую, мой хороший. Хочешь, я все брошу и приеду к тебе?  
— Котик, у тебя работа. Оставайся. Я справлюсь, — пообещал Себастьян.   
— Нахуй мне эта работа, если я не могу быть с тобой, когда тебе плохо и нужна поддержка? — спокойно поинтересовался Барнс, понимая, что если он похерит из-за Себастьяна свою работу, то тот не обрадуется, а расстроится ещё больше. — Не плачь, лапушка. Я вернусь через неделю.  
— Я… я справлюсь, котик. Спасибо.  
Перед домом Себастьян вытер слезы, взял Кайла на руки и открыл дверь.  
Барнс убрал телефон в карман и задумался. Ему совершенно не хотелось оставлять сейчас Себастьяна одного, хотя дети должны были его занять и хоть немного отвлечь от Кайла. Но все равно, Себастьян оставался один, и Барнсу это не нравилось.   
С фотографом они были в дружеских отношениях, он уже снимал Барнса несколько раз, поэтому Барнс подсел к нему.   
— Джим, слушай, ты сможешь меня отснять за оставшиеся четыре дня? — без предисловий спросил он.   
— Смочь-то смогу, а что такое? — Джим весь обратился в слух.   
— У меня дома маленькая, но от этого не менее пиз… хреновая проблема, которая требует моего вмешательства. Я на своей машине приеду завтра к вечеру. Ехать всего пять с половиной часов, — быстро заговорил Барнс. — И если да, то я хочу сейчас соскочить, вернуться в Нью-Йорк ну и…   
— Договаривайся с Долли, она у нас тут всея организатор. Но я тебя отснять успею, еще время останется, так ей и скажи, — согласился помочь Джим.   
С Долли тоже все прошло гладко, Барнс просто сослался на детей, и женщина растаяла и разрешила такое вопиющее нарушение всего и вся.   
В Хардфорде его высадили, и Барнс довольно легко нашел попутку прямо до Нью-Йорка. Наверное, пожалели мужика в легкой куртке зимой.   
Себастьяну о том, что он приедет, Барнс ничего говорить не стал, пусть хоть один сюрприз этого дня будет для него приятным.   
Себастьян так удивился, когда Баки приехал, что даже не смог ничего сказать. Просто повис у него на шее, чувствуя, что колени слабеют.  
Барнс быстро скинул куртку и ботинки, подхватил Себастьяна на руки и уселся с ним на диван, прижимая к себе.   
— Если моя работа будет мешать мне быть с тобой, когда тебе плохо, я нахуй брошу всю эту работу, но буду с тобой, запомни это, — сказал Барнс.   
— Сходишь со мной завтра к ветеринару? — спросил Себастьян.  
— Именно для этого я и вернулся, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в висок, прижимая к себе, словно у него на коленях сидел не взрослый здоровый мужик, а хрупкая девица. В чем-то для Барнса так и было, не в плане девицы, а в плане хрупкости. — Я с тобой схожу завтра, куда хочешь, но вечером уеду. Что мелкие?  
— Спят уже. По-моему, они ничего не поняли. Слишком маленькие еще.  
— Конечно, не поняли, с чего бы им? — удивился Барнс. — Сам-то ты как?   
— Хреново, — признался Себастьян. — Все время думаю, что это моя вина. Вот если бы я сходил на осмотр с Кайлом три месяца назад, может, удалось бы поймать рак на ранней стадии?  
— А были причины пойти к ветеринару три месяца назад? — спросил Барнс. Он не мог никак успокоить Себастьяна, кроме как надавать на логику. Что и пытался сделать.   
— Да нет… — покачал головой Себастьян. — Но он же старенький.  
— Себастьян, ты с ним ходил к ветеринару как положено, тем более, Кайлу лет до ебени матери, а каждый поход к врачу для него не радость, согласись, — Барнс вздохнул и устроил Себастьяна у себя на коленях удобнее. — Ты ни в чем не виноват, просто пришло его время.   
Себастьян вздохнул.  
— Надо мне снотворного выпить, — сказал он. — А то не усну.   
— И даже мое присутствие тебе не поможет? — спросил Барнс, понимая, что Себастьян действительно разволновался.   
— Поможет. Но снотворного все равно выпью. А то так и буду думать, что я мог бы сделать, но не сделал.  
— Я не смогу тебя убедить, что ты все сделал правильно? — спросил Барнс. Ему было важно, чтобы Себастьян перестал себя накручивать, мучить, что это он виноват. Нет, это просто жизнь.   
Барнс с ужасом подумал, что будет, когда его муж потеряет мать. Жоржетта была очень важна для Себастьяна, и ее кончина может серьезно подкосить его. Мысленно Барнс пожелал ей долгих лет жизни. В идеале, чтобы его лапушке не пришлось подобного пережить.   
Самого же его ужасал уход Себастьяна, потому что, Барнс это отлично понимал, он его переживет. И тогда ему придется окунуться в кошмар одиночества без любимого человека. Барнс отогнал от себя эту мысль, запретив думать о подобном.   
Себастьян только горестно вздохнул.  
— Я бы выпил, — сказал он. — Но дети.   
— Дети спят, а как минимум один трезвый папа в доме есть, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по плечу и выпустил из объятий. — Пей, лапушка, дети — не повод себе во всем отказывать. 

 

— Ему не будет больно? — в который раз спросил Себастьян у ветеринара.   
— Нет, мистер Стэн, — терпеливо ответил врач. — Мы введем ему снотворное, и он уснет, а потом введем препарат для остановки сердца. Он ничего не почувствует.  
Барнс обхватил Себастьяна за плечи и чуть сжал.   
— Успокойся и не мешай доктору, я тебя прошу, — попросил Барнс.   
Себастьян оперся на него, держа Кайла за выбритую лапу, куда медсестра вводила иглу. Кайл часто испуганно дышал. Когда медсестра ввела первый препарат, Себастьян сказал:  
— Я люблю тебя, псина, — и поцеловал Кайла в сухой нос.  
Барнс продолжал стоять за спиной, обнимая за плечи. Он просто молчал, давая Себастьяну возможность попрощаться так, как он хочет. Он просто был рядом, когда его любимому нужна была поддержка.   
Очень скоро Кайл уснул навсегда. Медсестра ввела второй препарат, и верное собачье сердце перестало биться. Себастьян вытирал слезы.  
— Его кремируют, — пообещал врач. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам подготовили красивую урну.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Себастьян.  
Барнс, не стесняясь, развернул его к себе и прижал голову к своему плечу, целуя в висок.   
— Все, мой хороший, — прошептал он, — все. Поехали домой.   
В машине Себастьян молчал. А потом сказал:  
— Весной поедем в приют.  
— В какой? — не понял Барнс.   
— В собачий.   
— Ты хочешь другую собаку? — осторожно поинтересовался Барнс. Он не думал, что Себастьян так скоро решит завести другого пса.   
— Не знаю, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Кайла я очень хотел. В смысле, тогда я очень хотел собаку. А сейчас… Знаешь, так пусто.  
— Тебя Стив придет жалеть, — уверенно сказал Барнс, потому что видел, как его кот ночью приходил на подушку Себастьяна и спал там, словно чувствовал, что что-то не так.   
— Он тоже будет скучать. Он любил Кайла, — вздохнул Себастьян.  
— Я знаю, — Барнс переложил ладонь с ручки коробки передач на колено Себастьяну и сжал. — А тут еще меня не будет. Надеюсь, он найдет утешение в мелких, так же, как и ты. Мне нужно уехать сегодня, лапушка. Работа.   
— Я понимаю. Спасибо, что ты вырвался. Спасибо, что был со мной.  
— В горе и в радости, так, кажется, говорилось на бракосочетании? — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— Да, — выдохнул Себастьян. — Да.   
Дома Барнса никто не приветствовал победным мявом, забираясь сразу по одежде на плечи. Стив ходил по квартире и словно кого-то искал. Хотя понятно было, кого он ищет. Он пришел в прихожую, походил там, понюхал Себастьяна, самого Барнса, и снова пошел бродить.   
— Стив, — позвал Барнс, но тщетно, кот метался по дому от хозяев к подстилке Кайла, полностью игнорируя Барнса. Залезал на диван, на котором не очень любил сидеть, зато любил Кайл, топал, когтил обивку и снова пускался в тщетные поиски. Почти не переставая мяукать, словно звал кого-то или плакал.   
— Котик мой, — Барнс поймал Стива и взял на руки, тот ткнулся в него головой, обнюхал, но на плечи лезть не захотел, только жалобно мявкнул, заглядывая ему в глаза.   
— Стив, Кайл умер, — Себастьян подошел к Баки, чтобы погладить кота.   
Кот ластился под руку, толкался головой в ладонь и жалобно мяукал, не понимая, что говорят ему глупые люди. Если бы животные действительно понимали слова, но Стив плакал, бегал по квартире и искал своего друга там, где он обычно проводил свои дни. Он не захотел сидеть на руках, снова начал исследовать квартиру.   
— Если он откажется есть, я не знаю, что делать, — сказал Барнс, когда Стив пристроился на подстилке Кайла и начал мяукать, не переставая. — Мне надо ехать, Себастьян, прости, что оставляю тебя с моим ошалевшим котом.   
Стив продолжал отчаянно плакать, свернувшись на подстилке Кайла, и Барнс понял, что он в полной растерянности и не знает, что делать, но не может так оставить кота, который на него, любимого хозяина, на которого обычно взбирался, как только он приходил, даже не реагировал.   
— Черт, Стив, малыш, мне надо ехать, — присел Барнс рядом с котом. — Ну отпусти меня, морда шерстяная, перестань орать.   
— Езжай, — велел Себастьян. — Я о нем позабочусь. А когда ты вернешься, мы втроем пойдем в приют. Найдем там собаку, о которой Стив сможет заботиться.  
— Пять дней, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна и пошел одеваться, понимая, что иначе пошлет все ко всем чертям и останется. — Все, я уехал.


	14. Chapter 14

— Ака, — сказала Мика, ткнув в собачку на картинке.  
— Да, малышка, правильно, собака, — Себастьян поцеловал детей и поднялся. — Едем, Баки.   
Барнс подхватил вившегося у ног Стива, словно тот понимал, кто, куда и зачем едет, и водрузил его себе на плечи. Несчастная животина устроилась там, а до этого отказывалась сидеть на любимом хозяине наотрез.   
— Я готов. Стив, вроде, тоже, — не совсем уверенно сказал Барнс, потому что кот все еще по нему топтался.   
Они поехали в самый известный приют Бруклина, где с надеждой ждали новых хозяев кошки, собаки, попугаи, хомяки, черепахи и даже змеи. Заплатили символический взнос и отправились знакомиться со зверьми. Начали, конечно, с собак.  
Тут были питбули и дворняжки, овчарки и той-терьеры, пудели и лабрадоры, чихуахуа и даже ирландский волкодав.  
Барнсу было глубоко все равно, какую собаку они возьмут, главное, чтобы не очень большую и не очень мохнатую, потому что он не хотел, чтобы все его любимые ковры с длинным ворсом превратились в филиал собачьей шкуры. Они пришли выбирать друга для Себастьяна и Стива, который, похоже, страдал больше всех. Здесь же Стив оживился, перестал плакать и легко спрыгнул на пол, деловито вышагивая между клеток так, словно и шлейки с поводком не было.   
Он прошел мимо многих собак, больших и маленьких, и остановился напротив клетки с очень грустной небольшой собачкой с надломленным ухом. Та лежала, устроив морду на лапах и совершенно без интереса смотрела на мир, пока возле ее клетки не улегся Стив. Они словно приворожили друг друга, разглядывая сквозь прутья решетки.   
— И что это за чудовище? — спросил Барнс, совершенно не разбиравшийся в породах собак, но понимающий, что Стив нашел себе друга.   
— Корги, — объяснил Себастьян. — Уэлш-корги. Тоже овчарка, как Кайл.   
— Ты уверен, что ты хочешь собаку? — в который раз спросил Барнс, хотя понимал, что в большей степени собаку они берут из-за Стива, который так скучал по Кайлу, что перестал есть, у него клочьями стала вылезать шерсть, и кот стал совершенно неконтактный.   
— Стив уверен, — кивнул на кота Себастьян.  
— Да, похоже, Стив нашел себе друга, — Барнс смотрел на то, как его кот тянул когтистую лапу через прутья решетки к новому знакомому, который уже встал на свои коротенькие лапки и завилял хвостом. — И мы возьмем собаку, потому что ее хочет мой кот?  
— Почему нет? — удивился Себастьян. — К тому же этот малыш и мне нравится.   
— Ну, раз моего мнения не спрашивают, то я согласен, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Стив, иди сюда, — позвал он и похлопал по плечу.   
Реакции не последовало, кот только посмотрел на Барнса, а потом снова вернулся к созерцанию нового друга, словно таким образом говоря, что он без этой собаки никуда не уйдет.   
— С ним будет сложнее, чем с Кайлом? — спросил Барнс, не пытаясь оттащить Стива.   
— Не знаю. Кайла отдали потому, что с ним не справилась хозяйка, бордер-колли очень активные. А какая история у… — Себастьян глянул на табличку на клетке, — у Гриза, нам пока неизвестно.   
— Ты у нас по животным, вот ты и выясняй, — свалил всю ответственность на Себастьяна Барнс. — Я в этом ничего не понимаю, но если с ним надо бегать по утрам, то это хорошо. Будешь бегать. А потом и мелкие будут. А я пока попробую забрать свою пушистую скотину обратно себе. Стив!  
Кот посмотрел на Барнса, но забираться к нему на плечи не спешил, все еще знакомясь с Гризом.   
Себастьян отошел, чтобы сказать, что Гриза они забирают.   
— А у вас большая семья? — спросила Элис, которая сегодня дежурила в приюте.   
— Мы с мужем и двое детей.   
— Это хорошо, — вздохнула Элис. — У Гриза в автокатастрофе погибли все хозяева, вся семья. Он тоже в машине был — лапу поломал, ухо вот… Лапа зажила уже, но он очень скучает, конечно. У вас уже была собака?  
— Да, бордер-колли. Он умер недавно, рак.   
— Понимаю, — кивнула Элис. — Сейчас я оформлю документы, и вам нужно будет сделать взнос на развитие приюта.  
— Да, конечно. Моя предыдущая собака тоже была из приюта. Гриз привит?  
— Да, все прививки по возрасту. Ему сейчас год и два месяца, как раз два месяца он у нас.   
— Все, Стив, — увещевал кота Барнс, — мы берем этого малыша, который тебе так понравился. Иди сюда, — и снова похлопал по плечу.   
Стив остался недвижим до тех пор, пока не открыли клетку, тут он взвился, галопом забравшись Барнсу на плечи, и развалился там, утробно урча.   
Гриз, виляя хвостом так, что тот превратился в размытый веер, вертелся у ног, ставя короткие лапки то на колено Себастьяна, то на колено Баки, и все пытался заглянуть им в глаза. Себастьян наклонился, чтобы погладить его, прицепил старый синий поводок Кайла к приютскому ошейнику.   
— Все, малыш, все. Мы идем домой.   
Барнс тоже присел, чтобы погладить собаку, отчего Стив, словно понимая, что происходит, заурчал еще громче. Поднявшись, Барнс погладил кота, и они все вышли на улицу.   
— Думаю, ему не подойдут старые миски и коврик Кайла? — спросил Барнс у Себастьяна, который запускал собаку на заднее сиденье. Стив уже сидел там, обнюхивая своего нового знакомого.   
— Подойдут. Я их вымыл. А корм нужен другой, потому что собака молодая, активная. У Кайла был корм для возрастных собак. Надо отдать последнюю коробку в приют и сейчас же заехать за новым для Гриза.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Барнс, — заедем. Стиву тоже нужна жратва, но это, я так понимаю, разные магазины? Ты рад?  
— Я… — Себастьян оглянулся назад, где Стив уже вылизывал Гризу надломленное ухо. — Наверное, да. Рад.   
— Самое главное, чтобы рад был ты, а все остальное не важно, — сказал Барнс.   
Они ехали в магазин, где обычно брали корм для Кайла, Стив у Барнса сидел на сложной диете со свежим мясом и овощами, никакого готового корма.   
— Как думаешь, мелкие Гриза не сразу затискают?  
— Мы скажем им, что Гриз к нам еще не привык и ему нужно время, — улыбнулся Себастьян и снова оглянулся. — Теперь Гриз Стива вылизывает.   
— Ага, так они тебя и поняли, им еще полутора нет, — рассмеялся Барнс, тоже поглядывая, как живность лижет друг друга. — Ну вот, теперь Стив перестанет орать, линять и вернется спать ко мне на подушку. Я надеюсь.   
— Главное, чтобы он Гриза с собою не привел.  
— Собаки понятливее кошек и поддаются дрессуре, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — А этому кошкотавру сколько не объясняй — бесполезно.  
— За это ты его и любишь!  
— Именно, — ответил Барнс, паркуясь возле магазина с кормами для животных. — Иди, мы тебя тут все подождем.

 

— Аба… — неуверенно выговорила Мика, увидев Гриза.   
— Да, маленькая, это наша новая собака, — подтвердил Себастьян, придерживая Гриза за ошейник. — Его зовут Гриз.  
Мика подошла поближе, ухватила Себастьяна за руку и протянула к Гризу руку. Тот немедленно ее облизал и заулыбался.   
— Аба! — обрадовалась Мика.   
— Ав? — спросил Лекс, увидев, что сестра в порядке, и решившись тоже потрогать новую собаку.   
— Да, Лекс, собака говорит “ав”, — кивнул Себастьян и выпустил ошейник.  
Гриз немедленно обнюхал детей, облизал им руки, виляя хвостом и всем собой демонстрируя радость.   
— Наверное, у его прошлых хозяев тоже были дети, — предположил Себастьян.  
Мика тем временем трогала Гриза за нос и за уши, а Лекс осторожно прикоснулся к спине. Мика была активнее и смелее брата, и явным лидером.   
— Наверное. Хорошо, мелкие его не боятся, — Барнс снял со Стива шлейку, и кот тут же побежал на свою верхотуру наблюдать за тем, как дети знакомятся с Гризом. Скорее даже, зорко следить за этим. — А он — их..  
— Где-то я читал, что все дети рождаются смелыми, — улыбнулся Себастьян.


	15. Chapter 15

Перелет до Гавайев показался Барнсу филиалом ада. Они с Себастьяном, как могли, занимали детей во время четырнадцатичасового перелета, в чем Стэлла им активно помогала, взяв на себя большую часть заботы о них, хорошо, в бизнес-классе они летели совершенно одни, да и вообще самолет был полупустой. Мало кого интересовал курорт в январе, почти сразу после праздников.   
В эту поездку они решили снять себе дом на берегу, практически в другом конце острова от Гонолулу. Дом был шикарным. Он стоял у самого берега, немного над ним, выходя одной своей стороной, с террасой и балконом, на океан. Четыре просторные комнаты, большая светлая кухня и столовая. Участок с зеленым газоном и парой пальм уходил узкой лесенкой на тихий уединенный пляж.   
Дети так вымотались в полете, что всю дорогу от аэропорта до места спали, поэтому, проснувшись, очень заинтересовались новым местом и, сопровождаемые Стэллой, кинулись его изучать.   
Барнс же разбирал вещи и расплачивался за дорогу. Его она утомила уже, не помогали даже скрытые ресурсы Зимнего Солдата. Хотелось лечь и сдохнуть, по возможности на пляже рядом с водой.   
— Сейчас я организую всем нам ужин, — пообещал изрядно вымотанный Себастьян, — и будем спать. Солнце уже почти село.  
— Спать? — устало переспросил Барнс, который есть не хотел совершенно. — Ты уверен, что мелкие угомонятся?  
— _Pa_ , — к Барнсу подбежала, чуть не упав Мика, — дём!  
Схватила и потянула за собой в дом, видимо, желая что-то показать.   
— Сейчас, Мика, подожди минуту, — попросил Барнс, но ребенок не слушал никаких увещеваний. — Я хочу искупаться перед сном, — успел он сказать Себастьяну и пошел за дочкой. Та привела его к стеклянной двери на террасу и ткнула в нее пальцем, указывая на океан, в который стремительно опускалось яркое ало-оранжевое солнце, окрашивая небо и море в невероятные цвета.   
— Да, Мика, закат, — сказал Барнс. — Солнышко ложится спать. И вам с Лексом пора.   
Он мечтал уложить детей спать, окунуться в океан, а потом затащить Себастьяна в кровать, прижать его к себе и уснуть.   
Себастьян подошел к Баки и Мике с сонным Лексом на руках. Мальчик зажевал хвост своего любимого плюшевого динозавра.  
— Красивый закат, — сказал Себастьян. — Дети, пора в кроватки.  
— Вана? — спросил Лекс.  
— Ванна уже завтра. И море.   
— Сегодня без сказки, — сказал Барнс, подхватывая Мику на руки. — Просто спать.   
На втором этаже была замечательная спальня с двумя кроватями, где можно было положить детей. Балкон шел по кругу по всему второму этажу, отделенный только перегородками, чтобы так просто нельзя было попасть из одной комнаты в другую.   
— Или, ладно, я штук десять на память помню, расскажу, — вздохнул Барнс, неся Мику наверх. — Когда заснут, ты со мной купаться пойдешь?  
— Пойду, котик, — Себастьян следом за ним нес Лекса. — А Стэлла присмотрит за едой.   
Они уложили детей в кровати, на которых очень удачно были подушки-валики, который Барнс положил на край, чтобы малыши не упали.   
— Все, иди тащи вещи, которые я не дотащил, а я пока усыплю детей, — сказал он. — Проснутся позже, что делать будем?..   
— Стэлла делать будет, — ответил Себастьян, укрывая Лекса. — Зря, что ли, мы ее с собой взяли?  
— Знаешь, никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах, — довольно тихо заговорил Барнс, потому что дети, похоже, собирались уснуть и без сказки, — я не мог и помыслить, что у моих детей будет няня, которую я буду везде с собой таскать. Для начала я не думал, что у меня вообще будут дети.   
— Ну не везде, — улыбнулся Себастьян.  
Он по очереди поцеловал детей и увел Баки из детской.  
— Стэлла, — сказал он няне, — мы на берег, скоро приедет доставка еды, прими ее, пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо, мистер Стэн, — кивнула Стэлла.   
Барнс метнулся к своему рюкзаку, вытряхнув из него почти все, что там было, нашел пару пляжных полотенец, свою заколку-”краба” и шорты, в которых он любил купаться. И спешно стал запихивать остальное содержимое, пока Себастьян не увидел этого бардака.   
— Я готов, — сообщил он. — Полотенца взял.   
Себастьян одернул плавки — короткие плавки снова вошли в моду — и кивнул.  
— Шлепанцы возьми, — напомнил он, переобуваясь.  
На несколько мгновений Барнс завис, глядя на своего идеального мужа, который, казалось, не постарел ни на день с их первой встречи, а потом подошел плавно, медленно, как хищник подходит к своей жертве, и резко притянул к себе, сам стоя в одном носке и спадающих расстегнутых джинсах.   
— Господи, — выдохнул он, утыкаясь Себастьяну в шею, вдыхая его запах, — я сейчас тебя раздену и трахну, и мы пойдем купаться на пару часов позже. Или только завтра. Мы столько лет вместе, а я хочу тебя, словно прошла всего пара месяцев.   
Себастьян польщенно улыбнулся.  
— Здесь нет нашей домашней звукоизоляции, — напомнил он, — а дети уже спят. Давай позже, когда они совсем уснут. Спальни же стена в стену.   
— Значит, я возьму тебя прямо на пляже под звездным небом, — жарко прошептал Барнс Себастьяну на ухо. — Или ты возьмешь меня?  
Обнимая мужа, он нежно поглаживал его по пояснице, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, прикусил ушную раковину и жарко дохнул снова.   
— На песке? — жалобно спросил Себастьян. — Чтобы везде песок, да?  
— На полотенчике, — рассмеялся Барнс, но все равно не спешил выпускать Себастьяна из объятий и таки переодеваться. — А еще я могу просто тебя подержать, или там есть пальмы, или… Есть масса способов, чтобы не угваздаться в песке. Или ты не хочешь?  
— Хочу, — мотнул головой Себастьян. — Но сначала купаться. Хочу смыть с себя дорогу.   
Отлепившись от Себастьяна, но не забыв погладить его член через плавки, Барнс быстро переоделся, кинул в Себастьяна полотенцем, схватил за руку и потащил за собой. На участке возле дома горели фонари, даже лесенка была кое-как освещена, а вот на пляже им светили только звезды и половинка умирающей луны. Темнота не давала подробно рассмотреть пляж, но чувствовалось, что он небольшой, словно маленькая лагуна.   
Барнс влетел в воду, тут же ныряя, и поплыл под водой все дальше и дальше от берега, мощно загребая сильными руками.   
Себастьян вошел в воду и тоже поплыл. Вода была теплая и ласковая. Себастьян отплыл подальше и улегся на спину, глядя в глубокое, полное звезд небо.  
Вынырнув, Барнс поплыл обратно. Он уплыл достаточно далеко, чтобы начать волноваться за Себастьяна, но разглядел его и успокоился. Его муж лежал на спине, покачиваясь на волнах, и Барнс поплыл к нему, тихо поднырнул, чтобы оказаться четко под ним и провел пальцами обеих рук по всему телу от шеи до самых пяток.   
Себастьян дернулся, вскрикнул и заехал Баки пяткой по плечу. Ушел под воду, наглотался горько-соленой влаги, вынырнул, отфыркиваясь и отплевываясь, и завертел головой, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
Барнс понял, что переборщил, он тут же вынырнул, зависая в воде и смущенно улыбнулся, хотя самому ему было весело.   
— Прости, — попросил он. — Это всего лишь я.   
— Не делай так больше, — попросил Себастьян. — Потрогай, как у меня сердце колотится.   
Барнс приложил к груди ладонь, хотя и так за шумом прибоя слышал бешеный стук сердца Себастьяна.   
— Правда, прости, — уже без тени улыбки сказал он, притягивая мужа к себе в воде. — Я не подумал, что ты испугаешься.   
— Тут же акулы водятся, — напомнил Себастьян. Он держался за плечи Баки, и они вместе покачивались на пологих волнах.   
— От акулы я тебя сумею защитить, мой хороший, — Барнс коротко поцеловал Себастьяна в соленые губы, поглаживая под водой по бокам. — Я же люблю тебя. А еще я Зимний Солдат.   
— Да какой ты Зимний Солдат теперь, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Поплыли к берегу.  
— Что значит “какой”? — возмутился Барнс. — Самый что ни на есть настоящий. У меня даже все причиндалы есть.   
— Неправда, у тебя живая рука! — Себастьян ущипнул Баки за левое плечо и поплыл к пляжу.  
— У нее живые ткани смешаны с вибраниумными волокнами, — не согласился Барнс, плывя рядом с Себастьяном. — Так что…   
Барнс уплыл вперёд и оказался на берегу раньше мужа. Стоял и выжимал свои волосы, ожидая, пока Себастьян выберется на берег, чтобы сходу, ещё в воде поймать его в объятия.  
— Но это уже рука Баки Барнса, — возразил Себастьян, выходя на берег, — а не Зимнего Солдата.  
— Но именно Баки Барнс и есть Зимний Солдат, — решил продолжить спор Барнс, подхватывая Себастьяна на руки и сажая его себе на бедра. — Я так люблю тебя. И так рад, что ты выбрал меня из сотен людей, которые тебя тогда окружали.  
— Разве я мог выбрать кого-то другого? — спросил Себастьян. — Идем в дом. Ужинать — и в спальню.  
— Я уверен, были более достойные, — улыбнулся Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по спине. — Не хочу в дом. Хочу романтично заняться с тобой сексом на пляже.  
Ладони его обхватили задницу Себастьяна, смяв ее. Барнс чуть опустил мужа, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение.  
— А смазка? — спросил Себастьян.  
— А я прихватил, — оживился Барнс. — Лежит на полотенце.  
Он кивнул в сторону, где лежали полотенца, и понес туда Себастьяна. Барнс был возбуждён и взбудоражен, они не часто занимались сексом где-то, а последние полтора года так и из спальни не вылезали, и сейчас очень хотелось разнообразия.  
— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Себастьян, когда Баки опустил его на полотенца.  
— А у тебя есть пожелания? — спросил Барнс, стаскивая с себя мокрые шорты и небрежно откидывая их в сторону. — Я просто хочу тебя, но, чтобы не уляпаться в песке, я легко тебя подержу, хотя вот там, в десятке метров, есть пальма. И что я хочу сделать с тобой у этой пальмы….  
— И что же ты хочешь со мной сделать у этой пальмы? — игриво спросил Себастьян и оглянулся на шелестящее под бризом дерево.  
— О… — Барнс плотоядно улыбнулся, склоняясь к Себастьяну и щёлкая резинкой плавок. — Я отчётливо вижу пологий кусок ствола, через который ты меня перекинешь, и…  
Он живо себе представлял, как шершавый ствол пальмы упрется ему в живот, как контрастом по коже будут скользить нежные руки Себастьяна, как лёгкий ветерок будет гулять по разгоряченному телу.  
Себастьян облизнулся и встал с полотенца.  
— Это соблазнительно. Тогда, — он хлопнул Баки по заднице, — давай к пальме.   
Барнс потянул Себастьяна за собой к вожделенному дереву, потому что на пляже было темно, и он опасался, что его муж может подвернуть ногу, а так Барнс четко видел, куда ступал, и был уверен, что Себастьян ступает за ним.  
Оказавшись у вожделенной пальмы, Барнс развернулся, опираясь поясницей о шершавый ствол, качнул бедрами, отчего покачнулся прижавшийся к животу член, с влажно блестящей головкой.  
— Действуй, как тебе нравится, — предложил он, полностью отдаваясь на волю Себастьяна.  
Себастьян приспустил собственные плавки, прижался своим членом к члену Баки, обхватил оба ладонью и начал неторопливо дрочить.  
Барнс задышала тяжело, облокотился руками о ствол, подав бедрами вперёд, толкаясь членом в руку мужа.  
Он облизывался, прикусывая губы, полностью отдаваясь этой незамысловатой ласке.  
— Лапушка-а-а, — простонал Барнс, чувствуя только руку Себастьяна, хотя кора пальмы колола задницу и поясницу.  
Себастьян наклонился вперед и поцеловал его, а потом стянул с себя плавки, кинул на шершавый ствол прихваченое полотенце и предложил:  
— Устраивайся, котик.   
Плавно, явно рисуясь, Барнс перекатился по стволу к полотенцу и устроился на нем животом, развратно выпятив задницу. Обернулся на Себастьяна, призывно глядя на него. Барнс хотел, очень хотел именно так, когда неудобно, когда вокруг только ночь, а рядом самый любимый на свете человек, который сейчас возьмёт и трахнет его.  
От этого предвкушения кровь вскипела в жилах, и Барнс застонал, бессознательно прогибаясь.  
Себастьян погладил округлые ягодицы, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать покрытый темным пушком копчик, лизнуть его, а потом принялся мять ладонями упругие мышцы, потираясь собственным членом о промежность Баки.   
Он наклонился, взял смазку и опрокинул флакон над темной расщелиной. Тонкая нитка любриканта, поблескивая в лунном свете, протянулась от флакона до ягодиц Баки.   
Барнс изнывал от желания, он хотел уже почувствовать своего мужа внутри, сжать его, посылая по телам обоих искры возбуждения.   
— Давай уже, — взмолился Барнс, — хватит меня мучить.   
Себастьян быстро, почти небрежно растянул его и приставил член к изнывающей дырке. А потом медленно и плавно вошел на всю длину.   
— Да-а-а-а-а, — протянул Барнс, подаваясь на член, прогибаясь, зажмурился от острого, на грани боли, удовольствия, чувствуя вожделенную заполненность.  
Себастьян шумно втянул воздух и начал трахать Баки — быстро, жестко, впиваясь пальцами в бедра.   
Барнс расслабился, позволяя Себастьяну довольно похабно возить его тело по пальме, только сжимал его внутри, ощущая твердый горячий член так правильно, так приятно. Пальцы, сжимающие бедра, были так необходимы, пусть до синяков, они сойдут, еще не наступит утро.   
Барнс умел быть тихим, когда хотел, не выть, не стонать в голос, а только жарко поскуливать на каждом толчке, чувствуя, как тело прошивает словно электричеством.   
— Подрочи себе, котик, — велел Себастьян. — Я же чувствую, ты на грани.   
Только от голоса Себастьяна Барнса всего прошило удовольствием, он судорожно схватился за свой член, на самом деле желая кончить без рук, но не подчиниться мужу просто не мог.   
Член изнывал без ласки, и как только Барнс обхватил его ладонью, отозвался, посылая по всему телу волны удовольствия. Тугая пружина, скручивающаяся в паху, стремительно разворачивалась, и Барнс чувствовал, что скоро не выдержит, как бы ему ни хотелось отсрочить разрядку. Оргазм накрывал его с неотвратимостью горной лавины.   
Себастьян толкнулся раз, другой, и приглушенно застонал, кончив. У него ноги подкашивались от удовольствия, но он продолжал двигаться, пока сохранялась эрекция, чтобы Баки тоже успел.   
Барнс взорвался удовольствием, застонал тихо, протяжно, кончая, сжал Себастьяна внутри и, почувствовав, как он сейчас расползется лужицей по пляжу, соскользнул с любимого члена, развернулся и подхватил мужа, прижимая к себе, а сам облокотился на чертову пальму. Теперь днем, глядя на нее он не сможет думать ни о чем пристойном. Вообще.   
— Лесенка с пляжа слишком узкая, тебе придется идти самому, — прошептал Барнс в висок Себастьяну, не желая его отпускать. — Я видел душ во дворе, поможешь промыть волосы от соли?  
— Помогу, — ответил Себастьян, целуя его. — Но сначала давай еще раз окунемся?  
— А ты в состоянии еще раз окунуться? — лукаво прищурившись, спросил Барнс. Он не хотел вообще никуда, так бы и лег на песок, прижав к себе Себастьяна, и лежал бы с ним. Но, но, но...  
— О да, — кивнул Себастьян. — Прямо так, голышом. Акулу на хуй подманивать.   
— Пойдем, — согласился Барнс, закидывая Себастьяна себе на плечо и бегом направляясь к кромке воды. 

 

Когда они вернулись в дом, в столовой ждал ужин в контейнерах. Стэллы видно не было, скорее всего, она присматривала за детьми.  
— Мне хозяин объяснил, как в эту глушь заказывать продукты, — Барнс уселся за стол. — Завтра закажу и приготовлю. Тем более, мелким нужна нормальная еда, а не вот это вот все.  
Барнс в отношении диеты малышей был просто наседкой. Принципиально все готовил сам, не позволял никаких вкусняшек, которые иные матери уже давали детям в этом возрасте, а однажды на прогулке даже жестко отбрил одну мадам, которая хотела угостить детей конфетами.  
На самом деле Барнс просто хотел выглядеть брутальным нелюдимым отцом, а на деле выходило, что он уже познакомился с некоторыми мамами в парке, обсуждая всякую детскую дребедень. Малыши, правда, предпочитали играть друг с другом, а не с другими детьми, но их никто не винил, ведь они были вместе еще до рождения.   
Они быстро поужинали.   
— Соскучился я по местной еде, — признался Себастьян. — Надо только детей особо экзотикой не пичкать, не хватало им провести отдых в больнице с кишечным расстройством. Пойду спрошу, ужинала ли Стэлла, проверю детей — и спать.   
— Ты не против, если я заберусь в кроватку рядом с тобой с ноутом и поперевожу? — спросил Барнс, ловя Себастьяна и целуя его. Местную еду он не особо любил.   
— Не против, Котик, — Себастьян ответил на поцелуй. — Слушай, сколько уже лет мы вместе, а все равно почти все как в первый раз.  
Решив, что если дети не спят, то одного папы на пожелать спокойной ночи им будет совершенно достаточно, Барнс устроился в добротной двуспальной кровати в просто шикарной угловой комнате, окна которой выходили на океан. Расчехлил ноут и принялся за перевод, поджидая Себастьяна, чтобы, отложив работу, повалять его в новой кровати и просто понежиться в объятиях любимого мужчины.   
Убедившись, что дети спят, а Стэлла поужинала, Себастьян пришел в спальню и растянулся на кровати рядом с Баки. Цапнул его за колено, поцеловал и зевнул.   
— Спокойной ночи, котик, — сказал он.


	16. Chapter 16

Барнс проснулся в густо-серых предрассветных сумерках, кинув взгляд на телефон, прикидывая, сколько сейчас времени, и понял, что и Себастьян, и дети еще будут спать.   
За окнами спальни тихо рокотал океан, такой манящий этим приятным прохладным утром, что Барнс не стал себе ни в чем отказывать. Он обернулся полотенцем и вышел на улицу, нацепил еще чуть влажные шорты и пошел купаться.   
Сейчас, не в темноте ночи, пляж выглядел все таким же уютным, уединенным, сто метров песка между двумя мысами, на одном из которых и стоял дом, а до второго можно было легко дойти и погулять. С третьей стороны поднимался довольно крутой поросший джунглями склон, а с четвертой берег подпирал океан.   
Сумерки стремительно рассеивались, и скоро должно было выглянуть солнце, но пока его не было, воздух еще был полон ночной прохлады, и Барнс вошел в воду, теплую, как парное молоко. Зашел по пояс, глядя на дно сквозь прозрачную толщу, увидел, как прыснули от него в разные стороны какие-то маленькие рыбки, вдохнул и нырнул.   
Он плыл и плыл, глядя на дно, пока легкие не стали гореть от недостатка воздуха, только тогда он вынырнул уже далеко от берега, и поплыл, мощно загребая руками, уверенный, что успеет вернуться до того, как все проснутся, и приготовить завтрак.   
Плыть было невероятно приятно, ощущалась полная свобода, какое-то всемогущество, и он плыл и плыл, пока берег не остался далеко позади, только тогда Барнс повернул обратно.   
Себастьян привел себя в порядок поутру и пошел проверить, как дети. Они еще спали, и Стэлла спала. Себастьян не стал их будить, сделал себе кофе и вышел на террасу полюбоваться океаном.   
Барнс заметил Себастьяна, когда уже уходил с пляжа, наплавался он за глаза и за уши, но поплавал бы еще, конечно.   
Быстро ополоснувшись от соленой воды, завернутый в полотенце, Барнс очень тихо, а когда ему было надо, заметить его было просто невозможно, прокрался на террасу и обнял Себастьяна, сразу ловя чашку, если он вдруг захотел бы ее уронить от неожиданности.   
— Котик, — улыбнулся Себастьян и потерся щекой о пахнущее океаном плечо Баки. — Доброе утро.   
— Доброе, — Барнс развернул Себастьяна к себе и поцеловал. — Мелкие ещё спят?  
Не спеша выпускать Себастьяна из объятий, Барнс покрывал его шею короткими поцелуями, поглаживая ладонями по спине и заднице. Ему хотелось сжать мужа в руках, притиснув к себе так, чтобы дышать не мог, и не отпускать.  
Себастьян просто таял в руках мужа. Он никому, даже Баки, не говорил, насколько сильно любит и хочет его. Всегда. Сам не мог поверить, что способен на чувства такой силы и так долго. До Баки все романы Себастьяна были поверхностными и короткими.   
За лёгкими ласками вопрос забылся сам собой, у Барнса совершенно снесло крышу от вседозволенности уединённого домика над пляжем, он отобрал у Себастьяна чашку, поставив ее на стоящий рядом столик, и, подхватив под бедра, занёс в комнату и уронил на кровать, навалившись сверху. Себастьян мог почувствовать его желание легко.  
— Мы приехали отдыхать, — тихо, чуть хрипло от накатившего возбуждения сказал Барнс. — Так давай отдыхать. И никакие дети и няни не помешают мне тебя сейчас трахнуть.  
Себастьян приглашающе раздвинул ноги.   
— Тогда меньше слов и больше дела, — предложил он и поцеловал Баки.   
Откинув полотенце в сторону, Барнс потерся о пах Себастьяна уже вставшим членом, а потом, сдернув с него одежду, прижался всем собой, пробравшись рукой между ними и поглаживая сжатый вход.  
— Дотянись, смазка на тумбочке, — тяжело дыша, попросил Барнс.  
Себастьян вытянулся в сторону тумбочки, красуясь мышцами. Он знал, как выглядит в этой позе, и знал, что Баки это заводит.  
— Держи, — он протянул смазку.   
Отделившись от Себастьяна, Барнс забрал у него смазку, а потом подтащил к краю кровати, а сам встал на колени, обхватывая губами уже вставший член. Барнс любил его ласкать, заласкивать ртом и языком до невменяемого состояния, и только потом переходить к главному.   
Себастьян раскинулся на кровати, позволяя Баки делать с ним, что угодно, и полностью отдавшись наслаждению. Никому и никогда он не доверял настолько, насколько Баки, и тот никогда, никогда не заставлял его об этом пожалеть.   
Лаская член Себастьяна ладонью, Барнс спустился ниже, принимаясь вылизывать сжатый вход, зная, как Себастьяну это нравится, слушая его стоны, а потом налил на пальцы смазки и проник внутрь сразу двумя, поглаживая по животу.  
Барнс смотрел на Себастьяна, как тот изгибался, как очерчивались мышцы под гладкой кожей, и не мог насмотреться. Никого и никогда он так не любил и так не желал, как своего мужа.  
Себастьян расслабленно стонал под ласками Баки. Ему было так хорошо и, он знал, станет еще лучше. Он не торопил Баки и не направлял его, просто принимая все, что Баки готов был ему дать.   
Барнс навис над Себастьяном, направляя себя в него, медленно вошёл в жаркое, узкое, такое желанное, и замер в не слишком удобной позе.  
— Обхвати меня, — попросил он.  
Себастьян тут же обнял его ногами за талию и обхватил шею руками.  
— Так? — шепнул он.   
— Да, — возбуждённо выдохнул Барнс, просунул руку под спину Себастьяна и под задницу, прижал к себе и встал, поднимая, усаживая на свой член до конца.  
Себастьян долго, протяжно застонал. Он обожал это — чувствовать Баки в себе, так глубоко, так полно.   
Барнс начал вбиваться в Себастьяна, легко поднимая и опуская его на свой член, стонал от наслаждения, уткнувшись в его шею, чувствуя, как удовольствие, словно током, прошивает его насквозь.  
— Господи, Баки, да! — шептал Себастьян. Сил говорить в голос у него не было. — Еби меня, котик! Сильнее!  
Забывшись, потерявшись в ощущениях, Барнс вколачивался все сильнее в податливое тело, легко удерживая Себастьяна на весу, совершенно не ощущая тяжести.. Наслаждался сбитым дыханием, частым перестуком сердца, чувствуя Себастьяна всем собой, словно они звучали в унисон друг с другом.  
Себастьян коротко вскрикивал от каждого толчка, попадающего точно по простате. Его член терся об их животы, получая свою дозу стимуляции, и Себастьян чувствовал, что долго не продержится.   
В порыве страсти Барнс почувствовал, что просто так он Себастьяна не удержит, и припечатал его к ближайшей пустой стене, яростно вбиваясь, прижимая мужа к стене всем весом.  
Себастьян напрягся, чувствуя, что сейчас взорвется, сжался на члене Баки. Между их животов стало горячо и мокро. Себастьян обмяк в руках Баки, словно тряпичная кукла.   
— Только не отпускай меня, — горячего выдохнул Барнс, отстав от Себастьяна всего на пару толчков, выплеснулся глубоко внутри, почти задыхаясь от накатившего оргазма.  
Он стоял, прижимая Себастьяна к стене, придерживая под задницу, уткнулся ему в плечо лбом и тяжело дышал.  
Себастьян ущипнул Баки за плечо.  
— Пойдем в кровать, котик, — предложил он. — Я буду лежать, и из меня будет течь как из пробитой трубы.   
Барнс тяжело, долго приходил в себя, спускаясь с небес на землю. Отлепив Себастьяна от стены, уложил на кровать и улёгся рядом, сложив их ложечкой, прижался к спине, обнимая, целуя в плечо.   
Себастьян лежал рядом с ним, чувствуя тяжелую руку, обхватившую его поперек живота, и то, как из растянутой задницы медленно вытекает сперма.   
— Изгадим покрывало, — лениво сказал он и добавил: — Люблю тебя, котик.   
— Хуй с ним, с покрывалом, — лениво отозвался Барнс. Он поглаживал Себастьяна по животу, тесно-тесно прижавшись к его спине, заднице. — Нам сейчас надо встать, привести себя в порядок и пойти кормить детей? Я так тебя люблю, что не хочу расставаться ни на минуту.  
— А мы и не расстаемся, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Но надо в душ, пока мы не склеились. Потом позавтракать — и на пляж, пока не жарко и солнце не печет. Мне идет загар, и тебе тоже.   
— С меня загар сойдёт через два дня, как мы вернёмся, — напомнил Барнс. — Ты же знаешь, я перед съемками из солярия не вылезаю. Пойдем мыться.

 

Дети уже проснулись и тихонько играли в кухне, пока Стэлла готовила им завтрак.  
— Доброе утро всем, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Тата! — разулыбалась Мика.  
— Тата, там! — Лекс ткнул пальцем в окно.  
— Там море, — согласился Себастьян. — Сейчас позавтракаем и пойдем купаться. Стэлла, у тебя есть с собой крем для загара? У тебя очень белая кожа, тебе нельзя без него.  
— Есть, Себ, — кивнула Стэлла, усаживая Лекса к себе на колени — детских стульев в доме не было.   
Себастьян взял Мику, и они принялись кормить малышей.   
— Всем доброе утро, — Барнс вышел ко всем. Длинная мокрая коса болталась за спиной. Сам Барнс выглядел довольным, словно кот, обожравшийся сметаны. — Привет, мелкие.  
Дети обрадовались Барнсу, тут же прекратив прием пищи.  
— Ешьте, — ласково, но именно приказал Барнс.   
Мика сжала в кулаке кусочек банана и протянула Баки.  
— _Papa_ , на!  
— Давай, — Барнс взял предложенное дочкой, уже прикидывая, куда бы выкинуть, но решил провернуть другой финт. — Держи, — протянул он Мике кусочек обратно.  
Мика подумала-подумала, и взяла кусочек обратно, тут же сунув его в рот.  
— Умничка, только не подавись, — Барнс погладил дочку по голове.  
— На! — повторил за сестрой Лекс, протянув Баки ложку с кашей.  
Ложку Барнс взял, подержал в руке и повторил маневр, который прошел с Микой.  
— Держи, — протянул он ложку Лексу. Тот ложку взял сразу и принялся возить ею по тарелке, чуть ли не выдавливая кашу на стол. — Лекс, ешь нормально, — строго сказал Барнс.   
Лекс тоже задумался, но если не слова, то интонации отца не давали трактовать его просьбу двусмысленно, и баловство прекратилось.  
— Надо и нам позавтракать, — сказал Себастьян, вытерев измурзанную мордашку и руки дочки и опустив ее на пол. — С меня кофе и шоколад. Баки, займешься остальным? Стэлла, ты уже ела?  
— Еще нет, — Стэлла отвернулась, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Ее невероятно умиляло, что Себастьян называет мужа “Баки”. Тот и правда чем-то был похож на Зимнего Солдата из фильмов Марвел.   
— Сейчас приготовлю, — кивнул Барнс и принялся колдовать на кухне. — Стэлла, на тебя я тоже готовлю, — предупредил он.  
Через полчаса Барнс накрыл завтрак на троих. За почти полтора года Стэлла стала для Барнса почти своей, поэтому он не видел ничего такого, чтобы накормить ее завтраком.  
— Ешьте, я пока мелких на пляж соберу, — сказал Барнс, потому что кто-то должен был остаться с детьми. — Себастьян, я на улице кладовку видел, думаю, зонтики там есть.  
— Сядь и поешь спокойно, — попросил его Себастьян. — Дети тут, под присмотром. Успеешь собрать.   
— Ладно, — вздохнул Барнс, садясь за стол. Поглядел на детей, убедился, что они заняты друг другом, и принялся за еду. — Мы в город вообще хотим как-нибудь поехать, или ну его нафиг?  
— Можно детей в зоопарк свозить, — предложил Себастьян. — Обязательно надо всем вместе поплавать с дельфинами. Можно снова сходить на яхте.   
— Значит, поедем, — заключил Барнс.  
После завтрака, оставив сборы детей на Стэллу, Барнс пошел искать пляжные зонтики. В кладовке оказалось искомых аж четыре штуки, а ещё почти десяток матерчатых шезлонгов. Подумав, Барнс вытащил парочку, мало ли, Себастьян или Стэлла захотят. Сам он предпочел валяться на полотенце, а вот зонтики вытащил все, чтобы можно было максимально укрыть тенью детей. Даже январское солнце на Гавайях было ярким и обжигающим.  
— Себастьян! — позвал Барнс. — Я это потащу на пляж один раз.  
— А если шторм? — Себастьян подошел посмотреть. — Придется уносить.   
— Как ты меня обрадовал, а, лапушка, — совершенно безрадостно сказал Барнс, садясь ротанговый стул, стоящий рядом. — Тогда пойду отнесу, а потом приду помогу с детьми, они по этой лестнице не спустятся. Только потом не квакать, что я место не там выбрал.  
Барнсу не улыбалось таскать туда-сюда долбаные зонтики, но выхода не было, это он мог провести под палящим солнцем целый день и получить отличный ровный золотистый загар, всем остальным это грозило ожогами.  
Иногда Барнс проклинал свою регенерацию, потому что забывал, как хрупки обычные люди, потому что он давно привык к себе, и приходилось каждый раз мысленно себя одергивать.

 

— Буль! — сказала Мика, подойдя к воде.   
Лекс пока опасливо топтался на сухом песке.   
Себастьян держал дочку за руку.  
— Да, Мика, это океан. Хочешь купаться?  
— Упатя? — спросила Мика и смело шагнула в теплую воду, не выпуская отцовской руки.   
Себастьян взял Мику на руки и зашел поглубже, так чтобы Мика оказалась в воде по пояс. Она тут же потянулась к волнующейся поверхности.   
И Мика, и Лекс уже полгода ходили в бассейн и умели плавать, но отпускать дочку поплавать в океане было все же страшновато.   
Барнс, видя нерешительность сына, подхватил его на руки и зашел с ним в воду так, чтобы самого Лекса вода не касалась, и наклонил, давая возможность потрогать мокрое, теплое и соленое ручками.   
— Что ж ты такой трусишка, Лекс? — посетовал Барнс, когда малыш аккуратно дотронулся до воды, изучая. — Смотри, Мика с татой купается, чем мы хуже, давай тоже купаться.   
— Купь? — спросил Лекс, озадаченно глядя вниз, а Барнс медленно заходил в воду, и вода уже касалась ножек Лекса, но тот, похоже, и не понял, что происходит.   
— Да, куп-куп, как в бассейне, только в океане. Океан — он соленый и большой-большой, — заговаривал Барнс зубы Лексу, пока не зашел так, чтобы ему было тоже воды по пояс. — Ну, будешь плавать?  
Барнс взял Лекса и положил на спинку, придерживая рукой голову и контролируя ситуацию, чтобы малыша не смыло волной. Лекс сразу забарахтал руками и ногами, не выказывая страха.   
Мика уже радостно плавала вокруг Себастьяна, время от времени поднимая голову, чтобы вдохнуть. Тот держался рядом с ней на расстоянии вытянутой руки и корректировал направление, когда Мика поворачивала к открытому океану.   
Барнс, посмотрев на Мику с Себастьяном, сделал финт ушами и просто убрал руку из под головы Лекса. Тот, потеряв опору, запаниковал, чуть не уйдя под воду, но тут же сориентировался и погреб сам, уже на животе. Барнс только хмыкнул, уверенный, что какой другой ребенок закатил бы истерику, с ним истерики не прокатывали ни в каком виде, даже когда упал и ударился. Причем он одинаково относился и к Лексу, и к Мике, не выделяя мужественность одного и женственность другой.   
Минут через пять Лекс выдохся, и Барнс подхватил его, чтобы не пошел ко дну. Им повезло, что вода сегодня была очень спокойная, если были бы волны, так легко дети бы не поплавали.   
— Харе на солнце тусоваться, — скомандовал Барнс, обращаясь ко всем, а, точнее, к Себастьяну, который тоже мог запросто сгореть. — Попозже еще искупаемся.   
Выбравшись на берег, Себастьян намазал детей кремом от загара, нацепил на них панамки и предложил:  
— Стэлла, иди искупайся. А мы пока построим песчаный замок, да, котик?  
— Строй, лапушка, конечно, кто ж тебе запрещает, — согласился Барнс, которого идея строить замки из песка не радовала от слова совсем. — А из меня строитель аховый.   
Себастьян часа полтора лепил с детьми куличики из песка, стоил пирамидки и отгонял мелких крабов, которых Мика, оказывается, очень боялась.   
— Давайте еще раз окунемся, — предложил он, потирая затекшую поясницу.   
Барнс, конечно, помогал с куличиками, даже попытался что-то действительно построить, но Лекс, весело смеясь, угробил все начинания на корню, и Барнс с расстройства кинул совок на песок, сказав, что больше копаться не будет.   
— Давай, — согласился Барнс и взял за руку Мику. — Пойдем, принцесса, сама будешь топать.   
Мика согласилась потопать самой в воду и очень радовалась каждой набегающей волне, которая сначала мягко накатывала ей на ноги, а потом била в живот, грудь, дальше Барнс ее подхватил и занес туда, где волна не так захлестывала, и можно было поплавать относительно спокойно.   
Освоившись в воде и совсем осмелев, Мика активно пыталась уплыть подальше от Барнса, который делал вид, что ему очень тяжело за ней угнаться. А когда дочка устала, лег на спину и посадил ее себе на грудь.   
— _Рара_ упася! — радостно сказала Мика. — _Рара_ буль!  
— Да, _pара_ купается, — согласился Барнс. — И ты купаешься.   
Мика засмеялась и захлопала в ладошки, явно очень довольная.  
Лекс тем временем устроился на плечах у Себастьяна и что-то бормотал на своем языке.   
— Когда он так бормочет, — рассмеялся Барнс, обращаясь к Себастьяну, — мне кажется, что он нас проклинает. Знаешь, витиевато так и вдумчиво.   
— Ему не за что, — рассмеялся Себастьян.  
Мика ответила брату на том же непонятном языке и захихикала.   
— Интересно, когда мы начнем их понимать? — спросил Барнс. — Потому что они-то нас понимают, на трех языках, заметь, а мы их нет. У меня даже идей нет, что они там друг другу говорят.   
— Тайны близнецов, — объяснил Себастьян. — Я читал, что у близнецов часто бывает свой тайный язык. Так что, может, мы их в некоторые моменты вообще понимать не будем.   
— Ничего, я разгадаю их секрет, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Мика, давай нырять?  
— Нать? — улыбаясь переспросила Мика, явно понимая, о чем идет речь, нырять детей тоже учили, и получалось у них очень неплохо.   
— Да, нырять, — подтвердил Барнс и, дождавшись хотя бы условного согласия, подхватил Мику на руки с груди и нырнул вместе с ней, сделав обратное сальто в воде.   
Вынырнувшая Мика радостно заголосила и захлопала в ладоши. И Барнс, еще раз предупредив ее, снова нырнул, прокрутив дочку под водой.  
Себастьян на такие акробатические трюки в воде способен не был. Поэтому они с Лексом просто ныряли, стараясь достать до дна и схватить ракушку. У Лекса получалось, и скоро у Себастьяна были полные руки ракушек и дохлый краб.   
Время неумолимо близилось к полудню, и Барнс выгнал всех, даже Стэллу, которая плескалась, пока родители были заняты детьми, в принудительном порядке не только из воды, но и с пляжа вообще. Детям пора было есть и спать, а взрослые рисковали сгореть в первый же день и потом весь отдых мучиться.   
— До вечера эта хрень никуда не денется, — уверенно сказал Барнс, просто сложив зонтики, чтобы их не унесло ветром, уходя с пляжа последним, унося сумку с детскими причиндалами.   
Дети и правда проголодались и устали, и пока Стэлла и Себастьян несли их в дом, похныкивали.   
Дома детей быстро накормили обедом — аппетит после целого утра купания у их разыгрался зверский — и уложили спать. Лекс уснул практически за столом, сунув палец в рот — была у него такая привычка. Мика продержалась минут на пять дольше и отключилась, пока Стэлла ее переодевала.   
— Чем займешься? — спросил Себастьян. — Я посижу в интернете пока. А вечером оставим детей на Стэллу и выберемся в город.  
— Я посажу тебя на кровать, свернусь вокруг тебя, как дракон, охраняющий свои сокровища, и посплю, — озвучил свои идеи насчет послеобеденного времяпрепровождения Барнс. — А что ты хочешь в городе? Захотелось в цивилизацию?  
— Хочу поужинать в ресторане, договориться насчет яхты и дельфинов и поснимать, — ответил Себастьян.   
Барнс постарался, чтобы они устроились именно так, как он и хотел, и он действительно свернулся вокруг Себастьяна кольцом, если бы хотел, коснулся бы лбом коленей.   
— Сиди в своем интернете, а у меня сегодня выходной, даже ноут в руки брать не хочу, а в почту заглядывать так вообще боюсь, — расслабленно трещал Барнс, на полном серьезе собираясь в такой позе спать. — Где бы на все найти время? В агентстве сказали, что раз я на Гавайях, меня обязательно дернут, если тут будут съемки. Как хорошо было, когда я только начинал. Сидишь себе на жопе ровно и ждешь, вдруг кому приглянешься и тебя захотят поснимать. А сейчас не знаю, куда от них деваться. Знаешь, если бы не бабло, которое я с этого имею, я бы завязал, честно. Сидел бы дома с детьми, переводил в свое удовольствие, статейки бы пописывал да обзоры клепал. Меня в некоторых оружейных магазинах в лицо узнают, представляешь?  
— Представляю, — ответил Себастьян, быстро набивая пост в твиттер. — Это нормально. Зато тебя на переводы меньше зовут, ты заметил?  
— Знаешь, переводить мне нравится больше, чем еблом торговать, — признался Барнс. — Но я сам на это подписался, чего уж теперь.   
— Вот именно, — кивнул Себастьян. — У меня в прошлом году доход от рекламы больше, чем от съемок в фильмах. Ничего не поделаешь. Не те у нас гонорары, чтобы перебирать работой.   
— Слушай, а давай я где-нибудь украду что-нибудь дорогое, что можно легко сбыть, и будем жить на проценты? — предложил Барнс, и Себастьян знал, что он может претворить это предложение в жизнь легко и запросто. Барнс вообще с законами дружил постольку поскольку. Скорее всего, его просто не ловили на нарушении.   
— Ты сначала посчитай, сколько нам шестерым тех процентов нужно, — хмыкнул Себастьян.   
— Знаешь, проще в киллеры податься, причем в киллеры мафии, вот где платят хорошо и работа непыльная, — совершенно серьезно рассуждал Барнс. — Но она для одиночки. Жаль, не могу я себе уже такую позволить. А иногда так хочется. Вот поверь, марш-бросок по пересеченной местности в полной выкладке легче, чем съемочный день с каким-нибудь склочным фотографом. Хотя те, кто со мной уже работал, не пытаются права качать, поняли, что бесполезно. Слушай, я ищу варианты зарабатывать хотя бы наравне с тобой, а не быть приживалкой.   
Барнс это никак и никогда не показывал, но Себастьян знал, что его жутко напрягало то, что он зарабатывает меньше, по какой-то причине это казалось Барнсу неправильным.   
— Слушай, то, что меня вынесло наверх — это удача, — объяснил Себастьян. — Я снимаю с нее сливки, пока могу, потому что вот сменится мода на типажи — и я останусь вообще не у дел. Я поэтому и стараюсь поменьше тратить и побольше откладывать, потому что сколько таких актерских судеб, что в середине жизни в шоколаде, а к старости — в нищете, ты просто не представляешь.  
— Это хорошо, что у тебя все складывается, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по колену и решил закончить этот идиотский разговор, который сам же по дурости и начал. — Поможешь завтра вечером мне волосы помыть?  
— Непременно, — пообещал Себастьян. — Спи, ты же спать хотел.   
— Я тебе своим пиздежом мешаю, что ли? — с деланым недоумением спросил Барнс, пристраивая голову удобнее и закрывая глаза. — Видишь, уже сплю.   
— Нет, я просто идейный противник недосыпа, — объяснил Себастьян. — Так что отдыхай.   
— Закажи такси заранее, — зевнул Барнс и почти моментально уснул. 

 

В очередной раз напомнив Стэлле, чтобы она звонила по любой мелочи, Себастьян сел в машину.   
— Надо будет дать ей выходной как-нибудь, — предложил Барнс, когда они отъехали от дома. — А то у нее ни минуты свободной нет. Ну, мне так кажется.   
— Котик, у Стэллы один выходной в неделю, — напомнил Себастьян. — По субботам. Суббота послезавтра.  
— Никогда этого не помню, — признался Барнс, хотя память у него была почти эйдетическая. Скорее всего, он просто не обращал внимания на такую мелочь, как то, по каким дням у няни выходной. Барнс вообще был привязан только к числам, но никак не к дням недели.   
В этот раз они ехали другой другой дорогой. Почти вся она проходила между горой и океаном. Гора стабильно возвышалась с одной стороны, а окена то открывался всей своей красотой набегающих на берег волн, то скрывался за домами и домиками, что стояли на побережье вдоль трассы.   
— Красиво, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Вот закончу карьеру, и поселимся где-нибудь здесь. А дети к нам будут прилетать на отдых. Или ты бы Аляску предпочел?  
— Аляску я бы предпочел только летом, — Барнс тоже с удовольствием смотрел в окно, любуясь видами острова. — Но ты же не захочешь жить на Аляске, а я хочу всегда быть рядом с тобой. Раз хочешь Гавайи, значит, купим дом здесь. Я не против.   
Барнс подумал, что, если повезет, да с учетом сыворотки, которая поддерживала организм Себастьяна, закончит он карьеру очень нескоро. И это хорошо, потому что Барнс не представлял, что его муж будет делать, оставшись без любимой работы.   
— Хорошо бы детей акклиматизацией не накрыло, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Все-таки в Нью-Йорке зима.   
— Надеюсь, не накроет, — Барнс прижался плечом к плечу Себастьяна и взял за руку, переплетая их пальцы. — Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся.   
Сам он тоже волновался, что малыши заболеют, но молчал об этом. Барнс вообще много о чем молчал, потому что не хотел грузить Себастьяна своими сомнениями и тревогами по поводу детей.   
— Я когда-то поехал на съемки в Коста-Рику, — начал рассказывать Себастьян. — Тоже зимой. И меня так накрыло! А надо работать, съемочное время дорогое. Как на меня гримеры ругались, что я аж зеленый!  
— Я и слово-то такое узнал уже после всего, когда в Бухаресте жил, — рассмеялся Барнс. — До этого как-то не до того было.  
— Тебя накрыло в Румынии? — удивился Себастьян. — Да там же мягчайший климат!  
— Меня не накрыло, я слово узнал, — уточнил Барнс. — Понимаешь, Баки Барнс был сообразительным очаровашкой, но совершенно необразованный, хотя и не тупым, как valenok. Зимний Солдат был просто хорошим функционалом, и знания его были сугубо практические.  
Барнс совершенно не боялся рассуждать о себе в такси, потому что пока он не говорил “я”, создавалось впечатление, что он говорит о герое фильмов и комиксов.  
— А то, что жило в Бухаресте, было уже нечтом третьим, и вот оно училось просто потому, что могло. Вот как-то так.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Себастьян. — А что такое valenok?  
— Это русская обувь из валяной шерсти, — объяснил Барнс. — Очень популярная зимой.  
Себастьян принялся гуглить, чтобы посмотреть, как выглядит валенок, и показал Баки картинку валенка с вышивкой и прозрачными пластиковыми галошами.   
— Надо Мике такое купить.   
— Лексу тоже можно, только без вышивки, — предложил Барнс. — Мелким вообще хорошая обувка — теплая. Можно ещё унты купить, тоже чумовая штука.  
— Унты — это что?  
— Это обувь из оленьей шкуры и меха, обувь малых народов севера, — рассказал Барнс. — Тоже очень теплая штука.  
— Нам определенно это надо! — сказал Себастьян. — Закажешь? Ты у нас спец по детской одежде и обуви.   
— Давай только хотя бы вернёмся, — но Барнс достал телефон и начал что-то искать. — Я закажу сразу, Камилла же получит? Можно тогда до кучи понтовые меховые шапки, если хочешь.  
— Конечно, получит. Давай! Будут наши дети самые выдающиеся в Бруклине!  
— Будут рассекать в валенках и унтах? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Тогда им ещё нужны шубки из северного оленя. Слушай, в Нью-Йорке не так холодно, чтобы им такое было нужно.  
— Ну вот шубки и не нужны, а валенки пусть будут. Может, мы станем родоначальниками детской уличной моды?  
— Ну-ну, мечтай, — Барнс скептически глянул на Себастьяна. — Хотя валенки очень удобны тем, что нет ни молний, ни шнурков. Мелким будет легко надевать и снимать.  
Барнс краем глаза замечал, как недоуменно косится в зеркало заднего вида на них водила, особенно, когда они перескакивают на новую тему разговора. Барнса это забавляло.  
— Унты, кстати, тоже. Осталось научить их отличать право и лево.  
— Ну это просто, — сказал Себастьян. — Берешь яркую наклейку-смайлик, режешь пополам и приклеиваешь к стельке внутри по половинке, так, чтобы когда обувь стоит правильно, половинки картинки совпадали. Дети быстро научатся.   
— А, я где-то видел специальные такие наклейки, — тут же вспомнил Барнс. — Надо будет заказать. Мы после всего в ресторан?  
Они практически приехали, город был уже виден вдали.  
— Если ты голодный, то давай сейчас, — предложил Себастьян. — До темноты еще есть время.   
— Мы с тобой к темноте не привязаны, давай сначала насчёт дельфинов и яхты решим, а потом спокойно посидим, — предложил Барнс.  
Они договорились о дельфинах на завтра с утра и арендовали яхту на двое суток, а потом поехали в ресторан. Себастьян специально выбрал тот, в котором они всегда ужинали в отпуске — там подавали и национальную гавайскую кухню, которую он любил, и американскую, которую предпочитал Баки.   
Барнс, как всегда, выбрал столик на террасе, выходящей на океан. Зимой вечером здесь практически никого не было, играла тихая инструментальная музыка и горел приглушённый свет. Мгновенно нарисовавшийся официант, молодой парень из местных, зажёг свечу в высоком стакане красного стекла, поставил на стол два стакана с водой и положил меню.  
— Интересно, сколько тут в сезон народу? — пространно спросил Барнс, углубившись в меню, которое ежегодно немного менялось.  
— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — покачал головой Себастьян, выбирая блюда. — Раз мы на такси, я могу выпить. Хочу какой-нибудь банальнейший коктейль из курортных, вроде “Секса на пляже” или “Пинаколады”.   
— Я тоже хочу, — оживился Барнс. — Поскольку напиться я не могу, ну могу, ладно, — он вспомнил, как выхлебал почти литровую бутылку залпом и опьянел. На полчаса. — Но не так. Поэтому я хочу штук пять разных. Сам мне выберешь?  
— Сам выберу, — кивнул Себастьян и заказал штук семь разных коктейлей, самых попсовых, какие только нашел в меню.   
Они дополнили заказ едой и принялись ждать. Коктейли, все семь, принесли довольно быстро и аккуратно выставили на середину стола.  
— Ну что, начнем со сладкого? — предложил Барнс выбирая самый яркий коктейль, слоистый красно-желтый. Ему было глубоко плевать, как он называется.  
— Начнем, — Себастьян взял бокал с “пинаколадой”. — За нас!  
— За нас! — Барнс не пил вообще, не видя смысла переводить продукт, Себастьян пил редко, поэтому вечер с семью коктейлями на двоих обещал быть интересным. — Я люблю тебя, лапушка.  
Бокалы соприкоснулись, и они начали пить.   
— А неплохо, — сказал Себастьян. — Мне нравится.   
— И сколько из этих семи ты хочешь выпить сам? — спросил Барнс, потягивая свой коктейль.   
Им принесли часть заказанных ими блюд, и Барнс тут же накинулся на салат.  
— Два, — ответил Себастьян. — Не больше двух. Нам еще детей укладывать.   
За ужином Себастьян и Барнс весело смеялись, обсуждая коктейли, которые Барнс, как оказалось, пробовал впервые, местную кухню, валенки и какую-то просто веселую ерунду.  
Обратная дорога была уже в темноте, под россыпью звёзд и луной. Их снова везли вдоль океана, который мерно набегал на берег, шелестя прибоем. Они успели вернуться как раз вовремя. Дети уже сидели в своих кроватках и ждали сказку на ночь.


	17. Chapter 17

— А сегодня, — радостно объявил за завтраком Себастьян, — мы все поедем купаться с дельфинами.  
— Фини? — спросила Мика. Дельфинов на картинках она отличала, они ей очень нравились. — Тата, фини?  
— Да, моя маленькая, настоящие дельфины.   
— Ася? — уточнил Лекс, глядя то на одного отца, то на второго.  
— Да, Лекс, купаться с дельфинами, — подтвердил Барнс, вытирая ему ручки от банана. Лекс захлопал в ладоши, но было не очень ясно, что именно его обрадовало.  
— Ла? — Лекс ткнул ручкой в сторону Стэллы.  
— Да, и Стэлла тоже поедет, — кивнул Барнс.  
Сама Стэлла смущённо улыбнулась, чего-чего, а купания с дельфинами она точно не ожидала.  
— Тэла ася! — обрадовалась Мика.   
Ехать пришлось в двух машинах, потому что трое взрослых и два детских кресла в одну просто не помещались.   
Их ждал все тот же “дельфиний пастух”, что в прошлые годы. Он стал еще смуглее, облысел и чуть ссутулился.   
— Джеймс, Себ, привет! — обрадовался он. — Это ваши?  
— Дети наши, да.   
— Я им вон там огородил “лягушатник”, дельфины заплывут, а дети не выберутся. Они плавают у вас?  
— Еще как!  
Это было развлечение Себастьяна, Барнс ровно дышал к дельфинам, но с удовольствием составлял ему компанию. Сейчас и здесь он был настроен скептически, не сильно представляя, как малыши отреагируют на здоровенных морских жителей. Барнс опасался, что они расстроятся, испугаются и ещё бог знает что случится, хотя, надо заметить, их дети были не из трусливых.  
Опасливее всего к дельфинам отнеслась Стэлла. Мика пришла в полный восторг и, кажется, даже верещала на одной частоте с дельфинами. Лекс тоже был очень доволен.   
От радостного верещания Мики, от не менее радостных восклицаний Лекса и звуков, издаваемых самими дельфинами, чуткий слух суперсолдата не выдержал, и у Барнса случилась шумовая перегрузка. Он распластался на воде, погрузив голову как можно глубже, где звуки были не такими острыми, звонкими и въедающимися в голову.  
Повезло, что организм смог быстро подстроиться под шумовой фон, и дальше Барнс уже без проблем купался, но все равно больше тусовался с детьми.  
Себастьян был в восторге от того, как дети радуются дельфинам. Они были его детьми — не только потому, что темноволосые и сероглазые, не только потому, что он заботился о них, но и потому, что радости у них были общие.   
Радости радостями, но малыши накупались и наигрались так, что пора было заканчивать, а то от переизбытка ощущений у них могла начаться истерика. Барнс оставил Стэллу, которая попривыкла к дельфинам, купаться, а детей вытащил на берег.  
— Все, говорим дельфинам пока-пока, — сказал он.  
— Пака, фини! — помахала ручкой Мика и широко зевнула.  
— Пака! Пака! — Лекс тоже неуклюже махнул ручкой, этот жест ему почему-то не давался ещё.  
Себастьян намазал детей солнцезащитным кремом и уложил отдохнуть на покрывало под зонтиком. Мика уснула сразу, растянувшись на животе. Лекс повозился недолго и тоже уснул.   
— И почему ты не хочешь со мной на Аляску летом? — тихо, чтобы не разбудить детей, спросил Барнс. — Я бы показал тебе белого медведя, они тоже красивые. Вот будет им лет пять, я их с собой возьму, а то с такими мелкими я один там не справлюсь.  
— Когда им будет пять, вместе и поедем, — ответил Себастьян. — Не оставлять же детей на Стэллу.   
— Ты поедешь со мной на Аляску? Жить в палатке и мыться в речке? — изумился Барнс, потому что раньше Себастьян обходил подобное сомнительное развлечение стороной.  
— С тобой и с детьми. И нас сожрет комарье и мошка.   
— Не сожрёт. Есть масса специальных средств, — рассмеялся Барнс. Он обнял Себастьяна и нежно поцеловал. — Ещё поплаваешь пойдешь? Я тут посижу с мелкими.  
— Да, поплаваю, — Себастьян поцеловал его и ушел в воду.   
Барнс сидел рядом со спящими детьми и смотрел, как Себастьян плещется с дельфинами. Стэлла накупалась и тоже пришла к детям, выполнять свои должностные обязанности.   
— И вы так каждый год? — тихо спросила она у Барнса, который погрузился в созерцание мужа.  
— Ага, — отозвался Барнс. — Себастьяну очень нравится. А мне не сложно составить ему компанию.   
— Мне тоже понравилось, так здорово. Спасибо, — от души поблагодарила Стэлла.   
— Ты больше не пойдешь? — спросил Барнс, и Стэлла отрицательно покачала головой. — Тогда я еще поплаваю.   
Барнсу нравилось плавать с дельфинами наперегонки, это давало возможность телу размяться, полностью выложиться. Сейчас, когда Стэлла с детьми была на берегу, можно было спокойно отдаться развлечению. Барнс забрался в воду и нацепил моноласту, с этой штукой у него были шансы даже обогнать дельфина, и поплыл дразнить морских обитателей.   
Себастьян вернулся, как раз когда дети проснулись, и помог Стэлле их накормить.  
“Дельфиний пастух”, Мик, подошел, когда они заканчивали.  
— Хорошо поплавали? — спросил он.   
— Очень! Вернемся домой — оставим тебе самый радужный отзыв, — пообещал Себастьян.  
— Только напишите, что ваши дети сами плавают, а то натащат мне мелких, которые воды боятся.  
— Напишем, — заверил Себастьян.  
Просто сияющий от радости Барнс вернулся, когда дети были уже накормлены, он шел от воды, выжимая свою косу, которую снова зацепил заколкой.   
— Я его таки обогнал, — сообщил он Себастьяну. — Моноласта — великая вещь.   
Себастьян рассмеялся, притянул мокрого Баки к себе и поцеловал.   
— _Рара_ буль фини! — сказала Мика и заулыбалась.  
— Фини? — спросил Лекс.  
— Дельфины поплавали с папой и уплыли, — сказал Себастьян. — А мы поедем домой.   
— Да, папа обогнал дельфина, — похвастался Барнс детям. — Предлагаю нам тоже зайти в какой-нибудь ресторан, поесть. Можно в тот же, что и всегда.   
— Как ты обогнал дельфина? — недоверчиво спросила Стэлла, собирая детские вещи и игрушки, которые успели раскидать, а их возили с собой для двоих целую сумку.   
— А я быстро плаваю, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Если мы сегодня уложим мелких хоть приблизительно вовремя, это будет круто, потому что впечатлений у них на сегодня выше крыши.   
— Надо им пару плюшевых дельфинчиков купить, — предложил Себастьян. — Пусть спят с ними.   
— Купи, — разрешил Барнс. Он помог Стэлле обуть детей и, взяв их за руки, медленно пошел с ними от пляжа. Долго они все равно вряд ли бы проходили, но и бесконечно ездить на руках Барнс им не позволял. Хотя со Стэллой этот номер тоже не проходил, потому что она была хрупкая женщина и одна, а близнецов было двое, и они были далеко не легкими.   
До ресторана, в котором они с Себастьяном обычно ели, было неблизко, но Барнс точно помнил, что видел тут неподалеку маленький ресторанчик. Они даже в нем были как-то раз, и там было все неплохо.   
— Ну что, до нашего добираться будем, или в местечковый зайдем? — спросил Барнс.   
— Зайдем в местечковый. Детям возьмем сока, а сами пообедаем, — ответил Себастьян. — Стэлла, ты же голодная?  
Няня кивнула.   
Они дошли до небольшого ресторанчика, который весь был из пальмовых листьев и жердей, открытый и продуваемый всеми ветрами. Барнс выбрал столик с видом на океан, что было вполне ожидаемо, в это время дня и года тут почти никого не было.   
Детям было откровенно скучно просто так сидеть за столом, пока взрослые изучали меню, но бегать по помещению и мешать тем немногочисленным посетителям, что тут тоже были, Барнс просто не разрешил.   
Стэлла уже привыкла к количеству еды, которое мог съесть Барнс, а вот официант слегка удивленно вскинул брови, но, естественно, ничего не сказал.   
— Яхта у нас на послезавтра, — напомнил Барнс. — Стэлла, ты когда-нибудь каталась на яхте?  
— Нет, — смутившись, улыбнулась она.   
Стэлла вообще была несколько обескуражена, что ее не просто держали при детях, но и брали с собой, хотя вполне могли этого не делать, а оставить с детьми.   
— Ладно, там не страшно, освоишься, — заключил Барнс. — Мы как, вокруг острова, как обычно, или можно смотаться до другого острова?  
— Давай смотаемся до другого, — предложил Себастьян. — На сколько у нас аренда? — он подсунул Лексу кусочек арбуза из своего салата.   
— Двое суток. Зато поболтаемся в открытом океане, а времени хватит, я считал, — Барнс сжевал зеленый лист какого-то местного салата. — По расстоянию чуть больше, но мы Оаху за сутки обходим, так что времени хватит точно. А рулить я могу и ночью. Так что точно вернемся вовремя. А если что, доплатим, не страшно.   
— Ты сам управляешь яхтой? — изумленно спросила Стэлла.   
— Ага, — не отрываясь от еды кивнул Барнс, даже не подумав, что для Стэллы это может быть необычно. — Моторной, парусной, какой хочешь. Я еще и на танке ездить умею.   
Стэлла вопросительно посмотрела на Себастьяна.  
— Умеет, — кивнул он.   
Мика ухватила из салата кусок банана и деловито его жевала.   
— А что ты думала? — ухмыльнулся Барнс, протягивая лист салата Лексу, тот с интересом взял предложенное, но, попробовав, тут же отказался. — До того, как я стал переводчиком и моделью, у меня была длинная насыщенная жизнь. Так что у меня много скрытых талантов. А яхта парусная.   
Стэлла мечтательно улыбнулась.   
— Парусная яхта — это, наверное, так красиво! — сказала она.   
— Очень красиво, — кивнул Себастьян. — Мика, нельзя! — сказал он, когда Мика потянулась к его тарелке с горячим. — Это моя еда. Держи лучше, — он протянул ей клубничину.   
Барнс тоже предложил Лексу фруктов, и тот принялся их есть с большим удовольствием, чем салат.   
— В этот раз пришлось больше яхту взять, потому что мы такой толпой, — продолжил мысль Барнс, принимаясь за вторую тарелку горячего.  
— А какие паруса? — спросил Себастьян. — Снова пластиковые? На полотняных уже не ходят?   
— Да, мягкий армированный пластик, — кивнул Барнс. — Дакроновые отходят. Есть, конечно, у тех, что денег жалеют, но это уже совсем трындец. Я ходил на старых растянутых, потерявших форму парусах на таком корыте, что и яхтой-то не назвать.   
— А ты много проплавал под парусом? — спросила Стэлла.  
— Как тебе сказать… — покачал головой Барнс, потому что опыт Зимнего и немного после к делу было не пришить. — У меня большой опыт войны и выживания в различных условиях от экватора до тундры по всему миру. Так что не волнуйся, я достаточно опытен, чтобы не бояться брать с собой своих детей.  
Стэлла посмотрела сначала на Барнса, потом на Себастьяна, словно только что поняла о них что-то новое, что-то, что для неё объясняло если не все, то многое.  
— Значит, я доверяюсь твоему опыту, — смело сказала она.  
— И это правильно! — одобрил Себастьян. — Я тоже всегда ему доверяюсь, и еще ни разу не пожалел об этом. Кстати, ты знаешь, что несколько лет назад Баки спас целую команду, когда их самолет упал на Аляске?  
— Нет, — вытаращилась на Баки Стэлла. — Расскажешь?  
— Не упал, а сел черт знает где, потому что приборы отказали, — поправил Барнс. — Ну, у меня подготовка позволяет, я решил дойти до ближайшего города. Шел сутки, чтобы позвонить Себастьяну и сказать, что со мной все в порядке. Так что мой дражайший супруг меня идеализирует. Я просто хотел ему позвонить. А мне, в итоге, медаль дали, и я в Фэрбенксе герой.   
Барнс себя героем не считал никак, но отказываться от звания особо не стал.  
— Вы так любите друг друга! — вырвалось у Стэллы. — Вы такие потрясающие!  
Залитый румянцем смущения Барнс — зрелище более чем редкое, и Стэлла в эту минуту стала его свидетелем.   
Он не знал, что сказать, потому что никак не мог понять, откуда Стэлла сделала свои выводы, хотя да, они действительно любили друг друга. Наслаждались обществом друг друга, каждой минутой, проведенной вместе.  
— И в чем я спалился? — хмыкнул Барнс.  
— Да во всем! — взмахнула руками Стэлла. — И этот поход по Аляске, только чтобы Себ не беспокоился…   
Барнс протянул руку и накрыл ею ладонь Себастьяна, посмотрел на него и тепло-тепло улыбнулся.  
— Да, — Барнс чуть кивнул сам себе, глядя прямо на Себастьяна. — Я люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить.


	18. Chapter 18

— Какая красивая яхта! — воскликнула Стэлла. — Смотри, Мика, это яхта. Кораблик. И мы сейчас на нем поплывем.  
— Буль? — немного недоверчиво уточнила Мика.  
Лекс, радостно смеясь, потянулся с рук Себастьяна к яхте.   
— Так, — напомнил Себастья. — Стэлла, на тебя и на детей сразу спасательные жилеты и не снимать.   
— А купаться с нее можно? — спросила Стэлла.  
— Можно. Без жилета. И по одному.   
— Скучно мелким будет, — предположил Барнс. — Стэлла, не стукнись головой о гик. Да, это вот эта горизонтальная штука.  
Он дождался, пока все заберутся на борт, помог надеть на детей жилеты, купили специально самые маленькие, какие нашли.  
Барнс прошёлся по здоровенной девяностофутовой яхте, проверяя последний раз все, что только можно, и отдавая швартовы. Мотор уже работал на холостом ходу.  
Как обычно, они выходили в море в полдень. Барнс уверенно вывел яхту из бухты в океан, все дальше и дальше от берега.  
— Ну, хватит, — сам себе сказал он и вырубил мотор. Чехлы с парусов давно были сняты, и оставалось только потянуть за фалы, чтобы сине-белые паруса взмыли вверх, наполняясь упругим свежим ветром.  
Барнс стоял за рулём, уверенный в себе и в том, что делает, и чуть улыбался, ловя неимоверный кайф от процесса.   
Форштевень мягко взрезал водную гладь, паруса прониклись попутным ветром, яхта споро шла на восток, ведомая уверенной рукой.  
Себастьян и Стэлла уселись в шезлонги на узкой палубе, держа детей на руках.   
— Смотрите, — сказал детям Себастьян. — Это открытый океан, и мы идем по нему на яхте. Правда, сейчас вы мало что поймете, — добавил он тише.   
Сам он наслаждался простором и ветром.   
— Тица, — показал Лекс на чаек, кружившихся в небе.   
— Много птиц, — кивнул Себастьн. — Это чайки.  
— Чай-чай! — крикнула Мика. Получилось очень похоже на чаячьи вопли.   
Барнс наслаждался ветром, трепавшим выбившиеся из косы волосы, посматривал на компас и точно держал курс на соседний остров.  
Океан благоволил их путешествию, яхта летела, подгоняемая ветром, по небольшим волнам, солнце светило сквозь набегающие перистые облака. Почти пасторальная идиллия.  
— Лапушка! — крикнул Барнс. — Купаться будем?  
— Давай по очереди, — предложил Себастьян. — Чтобы за детьми каждый раз присматривали двое взрослых.   
Минут через десять Барнс убрал паруса и кинул якорь. Яхта нехотя остановилась и замерла, покачиваясь на волнах.  
— Ну, кто первый хочет? — спросил Барнс, подходы к сидящим в шезлонгах Себастьяну и Стэлле, и подхватывая на руки Мику. — Будешь купаться с _papoi_ в океане?  
— Атя! Атя! — обрадовалась Мика.  
— Атя а? — обиженно посмотрел на Барнса Лекс, который почувствовал, что его в чем-то обделяют.  
— Конечно, и ты будешь купаться, — Барнс подхватил на руки и Лекса. — Только по очереди. Чтобы тата не волновался.  
— Сейчас мы посмотрим, как купаются _рара_ и Мика, а потом будем купаться сами, — сказал сыну Себастьян. — Давайте, ныряйте.  
Барнс не рискнул прыгать с дочкой с борта, хотя сам бы нырнул только так. Он откинул трапик на корме и аккуратно по нему спустился с Микой на руках. Конечно, купать таких маленьких детей в открытом океане было опасной затеей, Барнс иногда думал, что у Стэллы кровь стыла в жилах, что он вытворял с малышами (одно закаливание чего стоило), но Себастьян позволял ему это, и Барнс делал без зазрения совести.  
Он как мог аккуратно погрузился в воду, сразу перевернувшись на спину, и посадил Мику себе на грудь. Та била ручками по воде, по литым мышцам и озиралась вокруг, а Барнс молился, чтобы малышка не закатила истерику, поняв, что суши нет вообще.  
— Представляешь, Мика, ты купаешься в открытом океане, — сказал ей Барнс. — Давай нырять.  
— Ать! — согласилась Мика, и Барнс сделал несколько сальто в воде вместе с ней, каждый раз выныривая и давая вдохнуть.  
Минут через двадцать, когда Мика устала не только плавать и нырять, но и сидеть у Барнса на груди, он подплыл к яхте, подтянулся на одной руке на трапике и передал Мику Стэлле, а потом вылез и сам.  
— Атя! — потребовал Лекс.  
Себастьян вместе с ним полез в теплую ласковую воду. Они плавали те же двадцать минут, Лекс фыркал, как моржонок, и не хотел вылезать.   
Поднявшись с сыном на борт, Себастьян укутал его в полотенце и спросил:  
— Пойдешь купаться, Стэлла?  
— Пойду, — уверенно ответила она.   
— Аккуратнее, тут водятся акулы, — смеялся Барнс, когда Стэлла аккуратно слезала в воду, думал напугать ее, но та лишь фыркнула и поплыла. — Вот так, мелкие, у вас просто бесстрашная няня. Пойдем их уложим, как раз Стэлла накупается. С тебя еда, с меня продолжение плавания.  
С Микой на руках, которая уже отчаянно зевала, Барнс подошёл к Себастьяну и, приобняв его, поцеловал.  
— Мой лапушка, — шепнул Барнс так тихо, что слова унесло ветром, и об их смысле можно было догадаться только по губам.  
Детей уложили в каюте в гамаки, подвешенные к потолку.   
— Из меня тот еще кулинар, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Не жалуйся потом.   
— Ладно, тогда тебе рулить, — предложил Барнс. — Готовься, а я пойду выну из воды Стэллу и якорь.  
Себастьян рассмеялся, поправил детям тонкие одеяла и пошел становиться за штурвал.   
Барнс помог выбраться Стэлле, которая пребывала в полном восторге от купания.  
— Работая на вас, никакой отпуск не нужен, — улыбаясь, призналась она.  
— На Аляску летом в палатке жить поедешь? — тут же спросил Барнс, и Стэлла глубоко задумалась, потому что яхта в океане и палатка в сопках Аляски были диаметрально противоположными вещами. — Да я шучу.  
Вытащив якорь, Барнс быстро поставил паруса, вывел яхту на курс и отдал штурвал Себастьяну.  
— Правь на восток, — сказал он, указывая на стрелку компаса, — а я пошел сооружать нам пожрать.  
Себастьян правил яхтой. Стэлла пошла переодеться и проверить, как там дети.   
Барнс соорудил нехитрый обед и они успели поесть, пока дети спали. А дальше Барнс стоял за штурвалом, пока Стэлла и Себастьян развлекали детей, как могли, потому что те хотели бегать, а бегать было банально негде.   
На небе давно отгорели последние краски заката, когда детей удалось уложить спать. Они, несмотря на то, что активных игр у них было мало, вымотались за день от массы новых впечатлений.  
Стэлла вышла подышать воздухом перед сном.  
— Ты будешь всю ночь рулить? — удивилась она, увидев, что Барнс не собирается становиться на якорь.  
— Да, — кивнул Барнс. И сказал, как есть, решив, что сойдёт за шутку. — Я, знаешь ли, суперсолдат и все такое, могу себе позволить.  
— Шуточки у вас, мистер Барнс, — засмеялась Стэлла. — Спокойной ночи.

 

Они провели на яхте два дня, оставив Большой остров далеко позади, они обошли Молокаи, на котором практически не было никакой инфраструктуры, и возвращались обратно. Дети просились в воду при любой возможности. Себастьян заметил, что они стали намного лучше плавать. Стэлла немного загорела и уже не была такой бледной, как в Нью-Йорке.   
Барнсу нравилось это ощущение свободы, которое давал ветер, несущий вперед яхту, которую, идя гоночным бейдевиндом, Барнс умудрялся разгонять намного быстрее ветра, но заставить глиссировать такую махину у него ни разу не получилось. Хотя он очень старался.   
Конечно, Барнс натерпелся, потому что малыши норовили побегать по яхте, к качке которой быстро привыкли, вылезть за борт, совершенно ничего не боясь, и от этого каждый раз сердце замирало, пока Себастьян или Стэлла не перехватывали их.   
В этот раз они вернулись немного позже заявленного времени, но хозяин яхты, как Барнс со смехом предполагал, не прыгал по причалу, ему вообще было до фонаря, вернулись они, или нет к назначенному времени.   
Пришвартовавшись, Барнс помог Стэлле и детям оказаться на берегу.   
— Я пошел сдаваться, а ты вызывай такси, — сказал он Себастьяну.   
Вызвать пришлось две машины — с детским креслом в каждой. Пока Баки сдавал яхту, Себастьян и Стэлла рассадили детей по машинам.  
— Завтра сходим в зоопарк, — пообещал Себастьян. — Что, Стэлла, заспамила ты Инстаграм своими фоточками?  
— Вас с Баки там не было, — заверила Стэлла, зарумянившись. — И детей тоже.   
— Зато теперь тебе все твои подписчики будут завидовать: Гавайи, яхта…   
— Ну это лучше, чем когда они меня жалели, потому что работать сразу с двумя детьми тяжелее, чем с одним, — резонно заметила Стэлла. — И скучать малыши по мне не будут, когда вы меня уволите, потому что я им не заменяю родителей, как бывает, а только дополняю.   
Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на нее.   
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — не рассчитывай на скорое увольнение. Они, конечно, в садик пойдут, но ведь сначала только на полдня. Плюс Баки хочет с трех лет отдать их на какую-нибудь борьбу, значит, надо будет их возить. А у нас работа, сама знаешь, какая. А тебя мы знаем, и мелкие тебя любят.   
— Все, поехали, — вернулся Барнс. — Нас любят и не стали драть за лишние пару часов. Я обаяшка.   
Детей они накормили еще на воде, и те сейчас были сыты довольны и собирались уснуть прямо в машине.   
— Я тебе который год твержу, что ты обаяшка, а ты все не веришь, — сказал Себастьян.   
Они кое-как разместились по машинам и поехали в гостиницу в городе.   
— Обаяшка у нас ты, а я так, прикидываюсь, — рассмеялся Барнс. Он слегка вымотался за эти двое суток, мечтал промыть голову от соленой воды, потому что на яхте этого сделать было просто невозможно, поэтому предвкушал в первую очередь в номере ванну, а потом все остальное.   
— Значит, ты хочешь сходить в зоопарк с мелкими? — прикидывал планы на завтра он. — Я посмотрю, может быть, с вами не пойду. У меня тут образовались люди, которые ждут именно моего перевода, представляешь? И готовы ждать чуть ли не неделю. Вот долбанутые, есть переводчики ничуть не хуже меня.   
— Ты обаятельный, — повторил Себастьян с улыбкой. — Хочешь, я вымою тебе волосы?  
— Хочу, — тут же согласился Барнс. Он любил, когда Себастьян мыл его голову, еще он любил, когда Себастьян его расчесывал, но чаще делал это сам, потому что процесс был непростой. — Еще я хочу пожрать. А потом окопаться в койке и не выпускать тебя оттуда.   
Последнюю фразу Барнс сказал на ухо, интимным шепотом.   
Себастьян, стиснутый между детским креслом со спящей Микой и Баки, тихо рассмеялся.   
Не отличающийся расточительностью Барнс на отдыхе всегда на деньги плевать хотел, поэтому сняли два номера, один для них с Себастьяном, другой для Стэллы с детьми, не самые дорогие, которые были, но близко к этому.   
— Есть, купаться, потом мыть мне волосы, и я буду счастлив до следующего купания, — предлагал программу на вечер Барнс, развалившись на здоровенной кровати. — Потом ужин и ты.   
— Закажем еду в номер? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Заказывай, — согласился Барнс, похоже, не собирающийся расставаться с понравившейся ему кроватью. Он только что не попрыгал на ней, знал, что кровать такого издевательства не выдержит.   
В итоге он устроился по-турецки почти в ее центре, устроив на коленях ноут и отключился от мира живых минут на двадцать, проверяя почту и заливая фотки в Инстаграм.   
Два официанта прикатили тележки с заказанными блюдами. Они явно рассчитывали увидеть в номере толпу и очень удивились, что в ней только два человека. Себастьян вручил им чаевые, выпроводил и запер дверь.   
— Еда тут, — объявил он, снимая крышку с блюда. — Уммм, ребрышки в кисло-сладком соусе, мои любимые!  
Послышался неслабый хлопок крышки ноутбука.   
— У меня есть работа, — радостно сказал Барнс, беря первую попавшуюся тарелку с запеченой рыбой. Прихватил приборы и устроился в кресле. — Так что я с вами не купаюсь. И завтра в зоопарк не иду. Но на тебя вечером я время найду обязательно.   
— Котик, ты хоть объясняй своим заказчикам, что у тебя тоже бывает отпуск, — посоветовал Себастьян. — Надо же разгружать мозги.   
— Не, если хочешь, я откажусь, конечно, — но было видно, что Барнса такой исход событий не радовал. Не то чтобы ему очень хотелось заниматься работой на отдыхе, но переводить он любил.  
— Я не требую, котик, — заметил Себастьян, — я только предлагаю. Просто всех денег все равно не заработаешь.   
Барнс взял следующую тарелку и снова устроился в кресле.   
— Знаешь, это странно. Вроде и детьми занимаемся, и что-то делаем, а все равно ощущение, что не делаем ничего. Устал я просто. Хочу отдохнуть вот таким вот странным способом, — он развел руками.   
— Ты просто не привык отдыхать, — Себастьян обгрызал мясо с ребрышек. — За все наши годы. У тебя, считай, отпуск только в Ваканде и был. До войны отпусков, насколько я знаю, не полагалось, Зимнему Солдату — тоже.   
— У Солдата был замечательный отпуск в ледяном гробу, — пожал плечами Барнс, его эта тема никогда особо не трогала. — Длиной в года иногда. Я могу заниматься одним и тем же, могу не заниматься ничем, я все-таки снайпер, а это много времени очень сложного ничегонеделанья. Мне нравится менять вид деятельности. А вы идите купайтесь. Будете со Стэллой смотреться, как милая семейная пара.   
— Да уже на Тамблере кипеш, что я с тобой расстался, женился и нарожал детей, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Тебя жалеют, меня ругают, Стэлле завидуют.  
— Надо наспамить где-нибудь наших счастливых фоток с детьми, — предложил Барнс. — Интересно, а почему жалеют меня, вдруг это я от тебя сам ушел?  
Барнс рассмеялся идиотизму подобной мысли. По собственной доброй воле он бы не расстался с Себастьяном, наверное, даже если бы тот начал ему изменять или что-то в этом духе.   
— Перед отъездом наспамим и видео сделаем. Я давно не выкладывал историй.   
— Знаешь, я пойду тоже купаться, а то обязательно найдется кто-нибудь одни, кто узнает тебя, увидит со Стэллой и мелкими, сфоткает и выложит в сеть, — Барнс взялся за десерт. — И потом начнет всякая хрень гулять.  
— Значит, сделаю видео с тобой. Так даже лучше. Представляешь, какая реклама Стэлле как няне?  
— И когда же ей придется сменить работу? — ехидно поинтересовался Барнс.   
— Когда дети в школу пойдут, — честно ответил Себастьян. — До этого времени нам все равно кто-нибудь понадобится, а она уже проверена и хорошо себя показала. И дети ее любят.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что это дохрена времени? — спросил Барнс. — Она может устроить свою личную жизнь и уйти от нас раньше. И это будет совершенно нормально, потому что сейчас наши дети отнимают все ее время.   
— Ну, с личной жизнью она сама решит, — заверил Себастьян. — Захочет уйти — держать не будем, но в ближайшие годы Стэлла нам нужна. Камилла, кстати, хоть и замужем, тоже увольняться не спешит и детей не заводит. И Камилла мониторит аккаунты Стэллы. Та очень жестко придерживается контракта: никаких записей о нас или детях, никаких фото, ничего такого.   
— Вот так вот, работает у охуенного известного человека, а никому рассказать об этом не может, — вздохнул Барнс. — Ну что, идем купаться, или поваляемся?  
— Мы компенсируем ей молчание офигенной зарплатой, — сказал Себастьян. — Она вот-вот свой студенческий кредит закроет, она мне говорила. Так что давай валяться, щекотаться и трахаться.   
Подхватив Себастьяна, Барнс, не церемонясь, швырнул его на кровать и навис сверху, прижав руки руки над головой.   
— Ты расскажешь мне, как ты хочешь, или я сам что-нибудь придумаю? — мурлыкнул Барнс, потираясь о пах Себастьяна.   
— Сааам… — протянул Себастьян. — Можешь меня даже привязать, здесь спинка подходящая.  
— Лентяй, — рассмеялся Барнс и принялся целовать Себастьяна, попутно раздевая.  
Идея привязать мужа была интересной, но за тем, чем привязывать, да и за смазкой все равно надо было идти, но очень не хотелось отрываться от любимого тела.   
— Вот были бы мы дамы, у нас были бы чулки и можно было бы привязать чулками, — мечтательно сказал Себастьян.   
— Приедем домой — тебе ничего не помешает надеть чулки. Я буду долго ржать, — честно сказал Барнс, выпуская Себастьяна. — Есть у меня веревка, не волнуйся. Не для тебя, конечно, берег, но сгодится.  
Он представил себе своего мужа в чулках, поясе и кружевное белье, и чуть не заржал, быстро отогнав эту картинку, пока она не уничтожила игривое настроение на корню.  
— Да я и здесь могу купить чулки, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Тебе какие больше нравятся: черные, белые или телесные? С кружевом или без?  
— Нацепишь чулки — будешь дрочить, — предупредил Барнс, уходя за веревками и смазкой. Казалось, в его рюкзаке было все, что можно вообще придумать.  
Себастьян приподнялся на локтях и спросил:  
— Кому?  
— Себе, — откликнулся Барнс, шебурша в рюкзаке. — Я согласен привязывать тебя чулками, но не видеть их на тебе.  
— А я-то, может, мечтал… — протянул Себастьян. — Но подвязка же тебе понравилась.   
Очень быстро вернувшись, Барнс уселся на Себастьяна и стал аккуратно, но с явным знанием дела привязывать его руки к спинке кровати.  
— Я люблю мужика, — ласково говорил он в процессе, — и видеть хочу мужика, а не хуевый закос под бабу. Поэтому давай без чулок, любовь моя, чтобы меня инфаркт в расцвете лет не хватил.  
Закончив с руками, Барнс сдернул с Себастьяна остатки одежды и принялся привязывать ноги. Веревка у него была одна, но длинная, и ради такого дела он не пожалел сделать из нее четыре покороче.  
Себастьян лежал на кровати, растянутый между четырьмя углами, с горделиво торчащим членом, и часто дышал.   
Барнс с ехидной улыбкой взял телефон и сделал несколько снимков.  
— Такой красивый, а я даже похвастаться никому не могу, — вздохнул он.  
Скинув одежду, Барнс устроился между раскинутых ног Себастьяна и принялся поглаживать его по всему телу, периодически склоняясь и целуя. Ему нравилось дразнить Себастьяна, ласкать его на тонкой грани, от чего он сам неимоверно заводился, чувствуя, как тугой спиралью скручивается возбуждение.  
Себастьян закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ласкам, и то и дело облизывался, потому что губы сохли от возбуждения. Он вспыхивал и горел под ласками Баки, под прикосновениями его губ и рук.   
Барнс удобно устроился и обхватил губами головку, принимаясь облизывать и посасывать ее, не позволяя Себастьяну толкаться глубже. Перебирал в пальцах яйца и тяжело дышал, желая продлить ласки как можно дольше.  
Через некоторое время Себастьян начал тихо, почти неслышно стонать. Он сам отдался в руки Баки, целиком и полностью, и все же это оказалось сладкой пыткой.   
От этих стонов по телу Барнса пробегали мурашки возбуждения. Он хотел. Как же он хотел, но даже не касался себя, чувствуя как зашкаливает возбуждение, как раскаляется прохладный кондиционированных воздух, как тлеет между ними жар желания, готовый в любой момент вспыхнуть неистовым пожаром.  
Себастьян зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, не ждать. Ему казалось, он совсем уже близок к тому, чтобы кончить — и в то же время так далек!  
— Смотри на меня, — хрипло попросил-потребовал Барнс, коснувшись подбородка Себастьяна. — Смотри!  
Он налил на пальцы смазки и, наскоро растянув себя, завис над Себастьяном, приставив головку его члена к своему входу. Он был возбуждён настолько, что, казалось, кончит прямо сейчас, только от предвкушения ощущения члена в заднице.  
Себастьян смотрел, как Баки издевательски медленно опускается на его член, и там, где их тела соприкасались, кожа горела. Он подался вверх, чтобы быстрее оказаться в этом тесном, шелковом, влажном.   
Барнс полностью опустился на член и замер, медленно выдыхая, упираясь руками в грудь Себастьяна. А потом распластался по нему, умело, правильно задвигав тазом, целуя в шею, ключицу.   
Невозможность почувствовать ласковые руки просто сводила с ума, добавляя остроты ощущениям.  
Себастьян дергался в путах, не в силах прикоснуться к Баки и желая этого всем сердцем. Он весь пылал, соски ощущались двумя ноющими камушками. Баки двигался на нем, но медленно, так мучительно медленно...  
Резко поднявшись, Барнс задвигался на Себастьяне частыми, короткими, резкими рывками, выкрутил пальцами его соски до боли и сладко, протяжно застонал от ярких ощущений, что прошивали насквозь его тело.  
Себастьян закричал от смеси боли и наслаждения, пронзившей его.   
— Господи, Баки! — вырвалось у него.   
Барнс двигался все быстрее и быстрее, запрокинув голову. Он полностью отдался ощущениям, которые были тем острее, что невозможно было окунуться в партнёра полностью, приникнуть телом к телу.  
— Лапушка, мой… — шептал Барнс, проходясь ладонями по торсу.  
Как же ему хотелось почувствовать любимые руки на своем изнывающем без ласки члене, но он знал, что кончит и так, просто от того, что с Себастьяном.  
Себастьян жадно смотрел на качающийся вверх-вниз член Баки, с которого тягучими каплями срывался предъэякулят, и без конца облизывался. Он так хотел ощутить его вкус!   
— Хочешь его? — еле выговорил Барнс, замедлились, увидев вожделеющий взгляд Себастьяна. Он и сам мечтал ощутить горячий плен рта.  
— Да!.. — простонал Себастьян.   
Барнс со стоном снялся с члена и, усевшись Себастьяну на грудь толкнулся в губы сочащейся смазкой головкой, чуть не кончив от таких малых ощущений.  
Себастьян поднял голову, под которую Баки тут же запихал пару подушек, и жадно всосал член, усиленно работая языком.   
— Господи-Господи-Господи! — взвыл Барнс, почувствовав столь долгожданную ласку. Член горел огнем, желание разрывало тело, и казалось, что он кончит прямо сейчас, но разрядка, столь необходимая, не наступала, и это было и пыткой, и наслаждением. — Давай, лапушка, соси.  
Барнс яростно толкался в вожделенный рот, обхватив голову Себастьяна руками.   
Себастьян сосал, не обращая внимание, что челюсть ноет, а по подбородку стекают струйки слюны. Еще бы взять Баки на три пальца...  
Барнс знал, что сможет распустить путы одним движением, только пожелай, но он не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы Себастьян кончил именно так — связанный, и он собирался все для этого сделать.  
Барнс был почти на грани, ещё совсем чуть-чуть, и он кончит, он чувствовал. Себастьян тоже это чувствовал и заработал языком еще усерднее. Член Баки в его рту напрягся и выплеснул сперму, которую Себастьян послушно проглотил.   
Весь напрягшись, Барнс выгнулся, застонал, все тело пронзило удовольствием, он потерялся в ощущениях, не в силах шевельнуться.  
Еле передвигаясь, Барнс сполз к члену Себастьяна, вобрал в рот и принялся с усилием сосать, быстро выдавил смазки на пальцы и вогнал в Себастьяна сразу два, точно попадая по простате.  
Себастьян вскрикнул и забился в путах. Все вместе толкнуло его за грань, за предел, в радужную темноту, в которой он взорвался и исчез.  
Барнс лежал, положив голову на бедро и тяжело дышал, просто дышал, потому что умудрился кончить ещё раз только от того, как упал за грань удовольствия Себастьян.  
— Сейчас, — прошептал Барнс, дотягиваясь рукой до пут и дёргая их. — Развязывайся.  
Когда веревки ослабли, Себастьян даже не шевельнулся. Он лежал и просто дышал, стараясь прийти в себя.   
Барнс тоже не собирался шевелиться, свернулся между ног Себастьяна и тихо лежал, поглаживая его по бедру. А потом собрался с силами, выпрямился, укладываясь рядом, и обнял, прижимая к себе.  
— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Барнс.  
Он не просто любил, он был полностью поглощён Себастьяном, не представляя себе жизни без него, без человека, который наполнял его жизнь смыслом, светом.  
— Кооотик, — слабым голосом протянул Себастьян.


	19. Chapter 19

— Ну и что мне надеть на это мероприятие? — вопрошал Барнс перевернув половину своих вещей.  
Они собирались на банальное собеседование в детский сад, но Барнсу казалось, что это собеседование на место в парламент.  
— Джинсы, рубашку, синий пуловер и куртку, — ответил Себастьян. — Что ты паникуешь, а? Не возьмут в садик — будут заниматься со Стэллой, только и всего.   
Выбирая нужные вещи из той мешанины, в которую превратилась его часть гардеробной, Барнс тихо ворчал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое.  
— Я не боюсь, что их не возьмут, — наконец сказал он, почти одевшись. — Ты у нас обаяшка, ты их уговоришь, я уверен.  
— А раз уверен, зачем нервничать? — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Тебе жалко, что ли? — удивился Барнс. — Хочу и нервничаю.  
— А, ну раз хочешь… — понимающе протянул Себастьян.  
Барнс и сам не смог бы для себя объяснить, чего он дёргается, его вообще очень волновало все, что касалось детей. Кто-то бы даже сказал, что Барнс был очень нервным отцом, но не в плане того, что малыши могли удариться, упасть или что-то похожее. Он больше волновался за их интеграцию в общество. А ещё его никак не радовала перспектива общаться с директором садика, наверное, это его больше всего нервировало.  
Дёрнув Себастьяна на себя, Барнс впился в его губы поцелуем, словно это могло его успокоить. На самом деле могло и успокоило. Он целовал и целовал, сминая одежду на спине, прижимая к себе. Словно утонуть хотел в этом поцелуе.  
Cебастьян горячо ответил на поцелуй, гладя Баки по шее под волосами. Он любил своего мужа и своих детей, просто там, где Баки был гипербдительным, Себастьян был склонен к легкомыслию.   
Еле оторвавшись от любимых губ, Барнс попытался прийти в себя от дурманящего голову поцелуя, прижался лбом ко лбу Себастьяна, поглаживая по затылку.  
— Говорить будешь ты. Я, если что, буду угрожать, — улыбнулся он. — Пойдем.  
Собеседование, на взгляд Себастьяна, не представляло из себя ничего особенного. Их спросили о прививках, о том, есть ли у детей особенности развития, задали еще несколько вопросов.  
Прививки у детей были — по возрасту, все. Потому что в этом вопросе и Себастьян, и Баки были единодушны: дети должны быть привиты от всех возможных болезней. Особенности, конечно, тоже были, близнецы просто не могли без них обойтись. Зато они уже были приучены к горшку, самостоятельно ели. Себастьян поинтересовался меню садика — они с Баки старались не давать детям простых сахаров. Директор успокоил их, что за меню тщательно следят, и в нем нет ни конфет, ни пончиков, ни газировки. Только здоровое питание.   
Оставалось посетить психолога, и можно было начать ходить в сад.  
С психологом вышло недоразумение, которого никто не ожидал. До этого момента детям не приходилось общаться с посторонними взрослыми, а Стэлла давно научилась понимать детей на всех трёх языках, обогатив свой словарный запас на румынском и русском под стать детскому. Сами же близнецы мешали языки, выбирая слова, которые было проще произносить, не руководствуясь какими-то правилами.  
И тут им попался взрослый, милая молодая женщина, которая их совершенно не понимала и даже не пыталась это скрыть. И если Лекс больше молчал, стараясь говорить так, чтобы его поняли, и очень расстраивался, что ничего не выходит, и понимают только папы, то Мика веселилась вовсю.  
— Что я могу сказать, — после беседы попыталась подытожить психолог. — Детки очень развитые, но три языка… Им будет сложно общаться.  
— Не будет, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Разберутся.  
— Трилингвы, конечно, не так часто встречаются, — добавил Себастьян, — но все же не уникальны. Я сам был билингвом. Сейчас знаю четыре языка.   
— Да, конечно, — подтвердила психолог. — Ждём вас с начала месяца.  
— До свидания, — попрощался Барнс, и они вчетвером покинули кабинет психолога. — Домой или заедем погулять в парк? — спросил он, когда уже усаживали детей в машину.  
— В парк, — ответил Себастьян. — Там сейчас красиво. Жаль, Гриз дома.   
— Ну, мы можем за ним заехать, если хочешь, — предложил Барнс. — Тогда и Стива возьмём.  
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян.  
Гриз совсем обвыкся в новой семье. Обожал детей, уважал Баки и Себастьяна, спал в обнимку со Стивом и совсем не жаловался, если дети его тискали или таскали за уши.   
В этот погожий день конца сентября светило ласковое солнышко, и на площадке в парке было множество детей. Малыши не очень жаловали детские площадки за шум и множество незнакомых людей, им было достаточно друг друга, чтобы хорошо себя чувствовать, даже родители и няня порой оказывались лишними.  
Но в этот раз площадка детей заинтересовала, и пришлось пойти туда. Они копались в песочнице, сосредоточенно переговариваясь, с поддержкой Баки катались с горки, уверенно лазали по лестницам и веревочным лабиринтам, но ни разу не попробовали даже общаться с другими детьми.   
— Слушай, а это нормально, что они ни с кем не общаются? — спросил Барнс у Себастьяна, когда заметил, как Лекс проигнорировал обращавшегося к нему малыша поменьше.  
Не сказать, чтобы Барнс на эту тему сильно волновался, все же у Лекса была Мика, а у Мики Лекс, но что-то неестественное в этом было.  
— Пока да. А вообще это известная проблема близнецов, — ответил Себастьян, сидящий на скамейке и потягивающий холодный кофе. — Где-то до пубертата им будет интереснее друг с другом, чем с кем-то еще. И это они еще разнополые. Были бы однояйцевые близнецы — вообще бы чуть ли ни до совершеннолетия друг на друге замкнулись.   
— Зато никого не достают, — нашел как минимум один плюс Барнс.  
Половина мамашек и нянь выставили телефоны, узнав известного актера, и Барнс был уверен, уже сейчас в сети появились их фото с детьми на площадке. Это раздражало, Барнс понимал, что встать и уйти будет неправильно, тем более не его ловили в объектив.  
— Пойди вылепи с мелкими куличик, и ты будешь просто отцом года по мнению этих женщин, — ехидно заметил Барнс, охватывая цепким взглядом всю территорию площадки.  
Себастьян же мило улыбался в объективы, приглядывая за детьми, готовый в любой момент подхватить, поймать и так далее.   
— Я отец года уже потому, что играю с детьми на площадке для самых маленьких, — ответил Себастьян. — И ты тоже. Держи собаку.  
Он сунул Баки поводок и подошел к малышам, чтобы помочь им в очередной раз вскарабкаться на горку.   
— У тебя выбора нет, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Иначе мелкие забудут, как ты выглядишь.  
Барнс радовался, что у них не скучная работа в офисе с утра и до упора, когда приходишь домой заебанный, и все мысли вертятся у ужина, дивана и телевизора, и хочется просто, чтобы от тебя все отстали, а не заниматься ещё и детьми. Да, их работа могла раскидать их по стране, а Барнс, даже сидя дома, бывал очень занят, но у них все равно было больше времени и, наверное, желания, уделять время детям.  
Через некоторое время малыши устали, и Себастьян увел их с площадки.  
— Кто хочет держаться за Гриза? — спросил он.  
— Я, я! — заголосили оба.  
Себастьян вручил им поводок, и дети затопали по дорожке, держась за него. Гриз шел, приноравливаясь к их шагу, не отвлекаясь на белок и других собак. Он был очень ответственным псом.  
Барнс видел, какими взглядами их провожали сидящие на детской площадке, поэтому взял Себастьяна за руку и переплел их пальцы. И ему было совершенно плевать, кто что скажет по этому поводу.

 

К садику дети, на удивление, привыкли быстро. Почти не просились домой, не перебирали едой, спали днем и с удовольствием плавали в бассейне. Правда, с другими детьми они общались только по требованию воспитателей, предпочитая играть друг с другом.   
По возможности Барнс забирал детей сам, у него было меньше работы, чем у Себастьяна, но и он мог не всегда. Стэлла продолжала у них работать, но теперь у нее было гораздо больше свободного времени, потому что она приходила, чтобы забрать детей из сада, а с утра их отводили Барнс или Себастьян. Или вместе.  
— Как ты думаешь, куда лучше отдать детей — на айкидо или на крав мага? — как-то спросил Себастьян. — Современная система поощрений в детском каратэ мне не нравится, а для всего остального они слишком маленькие.   
— Каратэ мне вообще не нравится, — сказал Барнс. — И то, и то хорошо так-то. Но крав мага учит обезвреживать противника, а айкидо — перенаправлять удар, так что по мне, так крав мага. А подрастут, я их такому научу… Мы же их в большой спорт отдавать не будем? Не будем, поэтому зачем все эти красивые перекаты и броски, когда по жизни надо быстро и просто?  
— Никакого большого спорта, — Себастьян помотал головой. — Просто для общего развития и самозащиты.   
— Тогда крав мага, — решил Барнс. — Думаешь, бассейна и борьбы им хватит? А то, может, ещё чем-нибудь их займем?  
Барнс уже решил, что, когда дети подрастут достаточно, отдаст их в тир, а потом и сам будет учить стрелять из всего, что у него есть.  
— Сами займутся, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Я считаю, у них должно быть и свободное время. А то если мы все время будем подпихивать им занятия, они так и не определятся, чего на самом деле хочется им самим.   
— Пусть так, — не стал спорить Барнс.  
Он притянул Себастьяна к себе, сажая к себе на колени лицом к лицу, и сжал задницу, поглаживая поясницу..  
— Два года прошло. Знаешь, время словно понеслось быстрее, — Барнс провел руками по спине. — Страшно даже.  
— Время капризно, — согласился Себастьян. — Знаешь, ходят сплетни, что я живу за твой счет, потому что все свои заработки спускаю на всякие омолаживающие процедуры.   
— Как хорошо, что все омолаживающие процедуры бесплатны и очень приятны, — рассмеялся Барнс, прижимая Себастьяна к себе и целуя. — Да?  
— Безусловно, — согласился Себастьян. — Но слухи ходят, так что не удивляйся, если тебя начнут жалеть и предлагать еще больше контрактов.  
— Ну я-то знаю, как на самом деле обстоят дела, — Барнс всегда поражался, какие у людей странные мысли обитают в головах. — Знаешь, пусть предлагают, мне же лучше.  
Барнс с силой огладил Себастьяна по спине, задирая на нем одежду, касаясь кожи.  
— Надо будет продать все, из чего дети выросли, — Себастьян прижался к нему.  
— И как ты это собрался продавать? — поинтересовался Барнс. — Там три коробки здоровенные, наша уборщица собирать устала, есть эксклюзивные вещи, такие я бы загнал втридорога только потому, что это носили твои дети.  
— Почему я? — удивился Себастьян. — Продавать будешь ты. Или Камилле поручим. А дети — наши, а не мои.   
— В данном случае они твои, потому что куча мамаш захочет иметь шмотку, которую носили твои дети, а то, что ещё есть я, никого не волнует, — усмехнулся Барнс. Его совершенно не обижало подобное положение вещей, главное, чтобы дети так же не думали.  
— Озадачу Камиллу, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Баки, как же я тебя люблю.   
— Я тебя тоже, лапушка, — Барнс несколько удивился, но прижал Себастьяна к себе, вдыхая его запах. — Только больно резкий переход.  
— Не бывает неуместного времени, чтобы говорить любимому человеку о том, что его любишь, котик.   
— Стэлла с детьми придет не раньше, чем через полтора часа, — мурлыкнул Барнс, опрокидывая Себастьяна на диван и прижимая собой. От столь близкого ощущения Себастьяна Барнс загорался сразу, моментально, как сухая трава. И этот момент не был исключением.  
— Значит, мы проведем это время с пользой, — Себастьян распластался под ним. — Может, в спальню?  
— Боишься, что заиграемся и не уследим за временем? — спросил Барнс у шеи Себастьяна, выцеловывая на ней узоры короткими прикосновениями губ.   
— Побаиваюсь, — признался Себастьян, откидывая голову.   
— Хорошо, — Барнс легко поднялся вместе с ним и, продолжая целовать шею и гладить, унес в спальню. — Хочешь в спальне, будет в спальне.  
Он бережно положил Себастьяна на кровать и принялся раздевать, скользя по его телу руками и губами, целуя каждый дюйм открывающейся кожи.  
Себастьян распустил волосы Баки, заплетенные в тугую косу, и принялся массировать скальп. Он наслаждался густотой, тяжестью, шелковистостью волос мужа. Он обожал его волосы.   
Барнс заурчал, подаваясь на ласку, но продолжал спускаться все ниже и ниже, выцеловывая упругий живот, коротко стриженный лобок. Высвободил член, но не спешил к нему прикасаться.  
Себастьян приподнялся на локтях, глядя на него. Напряг пресс, грудные мышцы, красуясь, качнул членом.   
Барнс стащил с Себастьяна штаны, оглаживая стройные ноги, погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра, поцеловав рядом с яйцами.   
Его дыхание было ровным, но внутри Барнса всего трясло, он задыхался от желания, даже пальцы, которыми он нежно проводил по горячей коже, подрагивали.  
— Как ты хочешь сегодня? — севшим голосом спросил Себастьян.  
— Хочу лениться, — рассмеялся Барнс, облизывая головку, едва-едва касаясь ее кончиком языка.  
— Тогда ложись на спину, — скомандовал Себастьян.  
Барнс медленно поднялся, быстро, но не поспешно снимая с себя одежду, и улёгся, закинув волосы так, чтобы они не сильно мешались. Себастьян навис над ним и начал целовать шею, ключицы, грудь, медленно спускаясь вниз, к члену. Лизнул впадину пупка, потерся щекой о густо заросший лобок, подул на головку члена.   
Барнс таял под ласковыми прикосновениями мужа, выгибался им навстречу, тяжело дыша. Сердце, казалось, пропускало удары, замирая каждый раз, когда Себастьян отрывался от Барнса. Он поглаживал Себастьяна по голове, просто чтобы сохранять контакт постоянно. Мысль лениться уже казалась не такой заманчивой, но он продолжал лежать, зная, что получит все, и даже больше.  
Себастьян лизал член и яйца Баки, как тающее мороженое, а потом насадился на член ртом так глубоко, как только смог, и принялся сосать.   
Застонав, Барнс вцепился в изголовье кровати, стараясь его не сломать, потому что уже дважды пришлось менять, и замер, ощущая горячий влажный плен рта, чувствовал каждое движение языка и смотрел, смотрел, как его член исчезает во рту Себастьяна, как становятся все ярче и ярче его губы и, не выдержав, обвел их большим пальцем.  
Себастьян ненадолго выпустил член, чтобы облизать пальцы, и принялся растягивать Баки. Они так давно были вместе, что простату Себастьян нащупал сразу и принялся поглаживать, массировать, слушая глухие стоны Баки.   
Барнс шире раздвинул ноги, раскинувшись на кровати. Было так приятно, что он забывал себя, падая все глубже в наслаждение, сам подаваясь на пальцы.  
Себастьян выпустил изо рта его член с пошлым чмокающим звуком, смазал себя и Баки, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и толкнулся внутрь.  
У Барнса аж пальцы на ногах поджались, таким приятным было это ощущение заполненности. Он подался навстречу, выгибаясь в спине. Протяжно застонал, чувствуя, как мир распадается на множество мелких осколков, оставляя цельным только Себастьяна.  
— Ты мой ебливый котик, — бормотал Себастьян, размашисто втрахиваясь в Баки. — Жадная задница…  
— Твой, — мурлыкнув, на выдохе подтвердил Барнс, обхватывая Себастьяна ногами за талию, понукая двигаться быстрее, резче. У него крышу сносило от близости со своим мужем.  
Себастьян послушно ускорился. Барнс поймал его руку и положил на свой член. Лениться, так до конца. Все его тело изнывало от удовольствия, он чувствовал, что разрядка близка.  
Себастьян продолжал трудиться над их общим удовольствием. В паху все сильнее разгорался жар, по спине и груди струйками стекал пот, дыхание с шумом вырывалось из легких. Твердый член не хотелось выпускать из ладони.  
Прижав Себастьяна к себе, Барнс ловко перевернулся, усаживаясь на него сверху, и взял просто невообразимый темп. Двигаясь плавно, быстро, Барнс смотрел и смотрел на Себастьяна, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его раскрасневшегося лица, от ярких губ, которые так хотелось смять своими. И он нагнулся, не переставая двигаться, и впился почти болезненным поцелуем в губы мужа.  
Себастьян жестко дрочил ему, сжимая член в ладони, как гриф штанги. А потом закричал, выгибаясь, выплескиваясь туда, внутрь, в Баки.  
Почувствовав, как содрогнулось под ним в оргазме сильное тело, Барнс выгнулся дугой, он забился на члене Себастьяна, кончая, выплескиваясь ему в руку, на грудь. Голова сама собой опустилась, и волосы темной волной упали на лицо, на Себастьяна. Барнсу было хорошо, невероятно хорошо, и с каждым разом ощущения не приедались, а, казалось, становились только острее.  
— Иди ко мне, — сказал Себастьян, переведя дух. — Полежим рядом?  
Откинув волосы за спину, Барнс улёгся рядом с Себастьяном, закинув на него руку и ногу, подгреб под себя, положив голову на плечо.  
Он был готов лежать рядом часы, дни напролет, просто наслаждаясь теплом тела рядом.  
— Я так люблю тебя, — прошептал Барнс, целуя Себастьяна в шею.  
— Ох, котик, — растроганно улыбнулся Себастьян. — А ты знаешь, что про нас уже фанфики пишут?   
— И что пишут? Мы и так трахаемся, живём вместе и у нас есть дети, — Барнсу даже стало интересно, что там может быть. — Что про нас ещё можно написать?  
— Экшн, конечно, — с готовностью ответил Себастьян. — Вот мне недавно попался фик про то, как тебя похитили и я тебя спасал.  
— Ути моя лапушка, — рассмеялся Барнс, погладив Себастьяна. — Спасал меня, значит. И как, спас, или все погибли смертью храбрых?  
— Спас, конечно, — гордо сказал Себастьян и хихикнул. — А в те фики, где предупреждение “мужская беременность”, я не заглядывал даже.   
— Читаешь всякую муть, — улыбнулся Барнс, продолжая поглаживать мужа. — Вот оно тебе надо, а?  
Барнс натыкался на фанфики про них, но не читал принципиально, не хотел знать, какая херня водится в голове фанатов. Ему хватало комментариев на Ютубе к своим видео, а там тоже бывали залётные, которые ничего не понимали в оружии, зато любили пройтись по их с Себастьяном отношениям, если натыкались на ролики с ним.  
— Мне интересно! — сказал Себастьян. — Хотя ты прав. Не буду больше читать такое. Бред же.   
— Вот правильно, — похвалил Барнс. — У тебя скоро съёмки в Атланте, надолго? У меня пока только переводы и статьи. Представляешь, мне предлагают написать книгу. Обзор оружия за последние два десятилетия. Как думаешь, соглашаться?  
Предложение это поступило Барнсу месяц назад от одного издательства, которое специализировалось на всяких очень подробных недетских энциклопедиях, но он ещё не решил, хочет ли он браться за эту работу.  
— Соглашайся обязательно! — с воодушевлением сказал Себастьян. — У тебя же такой опыт, столько знаний! Кроме того, это очень выгодно и поднимет твой авторитет. Будешь экспертом, — он перевернулся набок и привалился к Баки. — Обещают двадцать дней съемок, только не в Атланте, а в Сиэтле. Что-то я по Гарри соскучился. Снимешь меня в новом ролике?  
— Запросто, — согласился Барнс. — У меня отснят материал на пару пистолетов, автомат, снайперскую и штурмовую винтовки. Что хочешь?  
Двадцать дней съёмок расстроили Барнса, но он не подал виду, это была работа. Просто работа. Она часто разлучала их, и он с этим давно смирился, только вот грустить по этому поводу ему никто не мешал.  
— А книгу, может, и напишу, — Барнс так пригрелся рядом с Себастьяном, что даже скорый приход Стэллы с детьми не заставлял его собраться и пойти в душ.  
— Штурмовую винтовку хочу, — ответил Себастьян, лениво поднялся и сказал: — Я первый в душ.


	20. Chapter 20

Была уже середина осени, близнецам исполнилось по три года, и они с удовольствием ходили в сад, все так же мало общаясь со сверстниками. И просто допекали воспитательниц разговором на трёх языках разом. Но теперь они уже осознавали, понимают их или нет, и чаще просто прикалывались.  
Этим почти по-летнему теплым октябрьским утром Барнс, проводив детей в сад, гулял по парку с Гризом и Стивом, обдумывая, какое характерное оружие включить в следующую главу.  
Книга хоть и начинала писаться тяжело — первые главы Барнс переписывал по три-четыре раза, но все же писалась. И сейчас Барнс бы сказал, что пишется она хорошо, хотя за последние два десятилетия набралось много оружия, которое он захотел осветить хотя бы абзацем-двумя.  
Сегодня должен был вернуться Себастьян, и Барнс этого с нетерпением ждал. Он очень соскучился. Он всегда скучал, когда они разъезжались по разным городам, но замечал, что с каждым годом разлука давалась все тяжелее.  
Себастьян позвонил, когда Баки уже поворачивал к дому. Голос у него был растерянный и грустный.  
— Котик, — сказал он, забыв про приветствие. — Меня шантажируют. И… я не помню, что было вчера вечером.   
От слов мужа Барнс подобрался, как гончая, почуявшая след, и быстрее пошел в сторону дома.  
— Так, Себастьян, успокойся и расскажи все, что помнишь и знаешь, — ровно заговорил он, понимая, что если начнет успокаивать, половина информации может забыться.  
Сейчас для Барнса нужно было выяснить, что случилось, а потом решать проблему. А вот как именно, зависело от того, что ему скажет Себастьян. Но в крови уже кипело желание убивать.  
— Вчера был последний день конвента, — начал рассказывать Себастьян. — Я зашел в бар, чтобы немного расслабиться. Немного поболтал с фанатами, там была небольшая группа. Выпил, совсем немного, два виски, ты же знаешь, для меня это немного. А потом — провал. Проснулся в своем номере, голова кружится и болит. И вот только что мне пришло сообщение на телефон и фотка. Что если я не заплачу или не пересплю с кем укажут, фото будут проданы прессе. Я тебе перешлю. Но я правда ничего не помню! Там какая-то женщина…   
Барнс глянул на пришедшее сообщение, и от злости его чуть не замутило. На довольно паршивом, но все равно достаточного качества фото полуголый Себастьян, находящийся явно не в себе, судя по прикрытым глазам и, даже на фото видно, общей вялости, обнимался с какой-то накрашенной под шлюху блондинкой в одном белье. Барнс предположил, что снимали на телефон.   
— Лапушка, скажи, что ты им заплатишь, но деньги надо вытрясать из скупердяя мужа, который просто так не дает, пусть подождут. Мне нужен день, — попросил Барнс. — И поезжай домой, мелкие по тебе соскучились.   
Взяв на руки уже не успевающего бежать за ним Гриза, Барнс стремительно направился к дому. Ему нужно было собраться и немного подумать, просто чтобы успокоиться. Он еще не решил, что сделает с этой дамочкой, или дамочками, когда найдет их, но ничего хорошего на данном этапе планирования им не светило.   
Себастьян приехал домой через четыре часа. Он был бледен, небрит, с синяками под глазами.   
— Я им так и написал, — сказал он с порога. — Господи, до чего же болит голова! И аспирин не помогает.   
Прямо на пороге заключив Себастьяна в объятия, Барнс коснулся губами виска.   
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал он. — Я со всем разберусь, кроме головной боли, прости.   
Нехитрый скарб, который он собрал в дорогу, Барнс уже взял, но зачем-то решил дождаться Себастьяна, хотя действовать надо было быстрее.   
— И что они тебе ответили? — откуда у них номер Себастьяна, Барнс даже спрашивать не стал, разблокировать телефон его рукой, когда он был в полубессознательном состоянии, и позвонить на нужный номер не было проблемой.   
— Что ждут до сегодняшнего вечера, — вяло ответил Себастьян. — Прости, Баки, я правда ничегошеньки не помню.  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Барнс. — Я со всем разберусь и постараюсь без крови, обещаю.   
Коротко прижав к себе Себастьяна, Барнс отвел его в спальню, где раздел и уложил в кровать.   
— Спи, дети будут дома только вечером, а я поехал, — Барнс погладил его по бедру и уже собрался уходить, но остановился. — Ты совсем-совсем ничего не помнишь, ни смутных образов, ни чего-то, кажущегося сном? Размытые картинки, просто ощущения?  
— Пахло туберозой, очень сильно, — нахмурившись, вспомнил Себастьян. — И еще маникюр, такой немодный… лунный маникюр с красными стразами.  
Он натянул на себя одеяло. Его знобило.   
Насколько бы Барнс ни торопился, как бы он ни был зол, он не мог просто так оставить Себастьяна одного. И не понимал, почему никто не пытается лезть к нему. Хотя первая же попытка могла закончиться трупами. А может быть, многие действительно были в курсе мягкости Себастьяна, поэтому просто не пытались сделать предметом охоты его брутального мужа.   
Барнс улегся рядом, обнимая Себастьяна, прижимая к себе аккуратно и нежно.   
Почему Себастьян не обратился в полицию, было интересно, но об этом Барнс решил спросить, когда все уладит, а что он уладит, он был уверен.   
— Как ты думаешь, — тихо спросил Себастьян, — может, надо к копам пойти? Или надо было сразу?  
— Не надо, — успокоил его Барнс. — Пресса обязательно бы стала интересоваться, какого хрена ты подался к копам. Засыпай, лапушка, а мне надо ехать. Только в этот раз мы в суд подавать ни на кого не будем, договорились?  
— Хорошо, котик, — устало согласился Себастьян и закрыл глаза.   
Дождавшись, когда он уснет, Барнс поднялся с кровати, прихватил вещи и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Ехать было всего два с половиной часа.   
Около пяти вечера он снял номер в дешевом мотеле на окраине Атлантик-Сити, в таких мотелях редко спрашивали даже документы, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.   
Честно сказать, Барнс не сильно представлял, что будет делать, потому что давно не занимался ничем подобным, но надеялся, что у той дамы, которая лапала Себастьяна и той, которая фотографировала (почему-то Барнс был уверен, что это тоже женщина) это была не разовая акция, а схема, поставленная на поток.   
Поехать в бар “Шератона”, в котором вчера сидел его муж, Барнс решил примерно к тому же времени, в которое Себастьян там сидел, а точное время у него было отмечено сообщениями.   
Только сейчас Барнс обратил внимание на то, что их обмен сообщениями закончился как-то резко. Но он был замотан, укладывая детей спать и размышляя над следующей главой своей книги, которую уже думал перевести самостоятельно на несколько языков, поэтому не обратил на это внимания. Последнее сообщение было получено в десять вечера, и Барнс решил отталкиваться от этого времени.   
Как же Барнсу все это не нравилось. Хотелось чуть ли не табличку на Себастьяна повесить, или заявить в каком-нибудь интервью, что если кто-то тронет его мужа, Барнс будет страшно мстить, с кровищей и трупами. Но было нельзя, приходилось изображать благообразного, чуть ушибленного оружием супруга звезды.   
Барнс иногда поражался, какие рождались слухи. То, что Себастьян живет за его счет, был забавным. В кругах фотомоделей злые языки говорили, что это Себастьян покупает для него контракты, потому что сам Барнс бездарность, ни на что не способная. Было ли это неприятно, Барнс не знал, он просто не заострял на этом вниманиея, точно зная, как все происходит на самом деле.   
Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Барнс сел за книгу, но процесс не шел, и он переключился на перевод. Нужно было просто убить время, потому что планировать пока было нечего. На план отеля и особенно бар в разных видах на разных фото он уже насмотрелся. Довольно большое, но при этом уютное помещение, отделанное темными породами дерева, приглушенный свет, окна занавешены тяжелыми темными портьерами. Все, чтобы гостю не хотелось покидать это уютное место, потеряться во времени и алкоголе.   
Переводя, Барнс подумал, что, может быть, имеет смысл ловить на живца, его рожа тоже была достаточно известной, хоть и немного в других кругах, но отложил эту мысль как запасную.   
В бар отеля он вошел около десяти, весь из себя красивый и одинокий мужчина. Как сегодня повернется вечер, было не ясно, и Барнс был готов ко всему. Он решил попробовать поймать этих милых дам на себя, но сначала надо было убедиться, что вчера была смена этого бармена. Он по-тихому сфоткал его и послал фото Себастьяну.   
“Вчера он был?” — спросил он Барнс.   
“Да, — ответил Себастьян. — Посоветовал мне фирменный коктейль”.  
“И как, после него ты уплыл?” — надо было знать, что заказывать, хоть примерно. Но Барнс собирался просто пить что покрепче в надежде изобразить лёгкую добычу.  
“Кажется, да. Не помню, прости. Он такой синий с белым. Кюрасао и кокосовый ликер и что-то еще”.  
“Ладно. Сейчас разберусь, какая тварь тебя шантажирует”, — ответил Барнс и убрал телефон в карман.   
В баре было тихо и уютно, играла мелодичная инструментальная музыка, горел приглушенный свет. Барнс устроился за стойкой и стал ждать бармена, который нарисовался почти мгновенно, кроме самого Барнса, никого другого тут не было. Несколько человек сидели за столиками, отделенными друг от друга высокими спинками небольших диванчиков.   
— Добрый вечер, — профессионально улыбнулся бармен, и Барнс ответил ему усталой приветливый улыбкой. — Что желаете?  
— Четыре водки без всего и лимон, — сделал заказ Барнс и уже через минуту перед ним стояло четыре шота с водкой, на каждом из которых красовалось по полдольки лимона.  
Барнс опрокинул сразу две, поглядывая, как бармен наблюдает за ним, протирая и так идеально чистые бокалы, подумал и выпил еще две. Гулять так гулять.   
Минут через десять Барнс пил уже восьмой шот и мирно беседовал с барменом, у которого, как ни странно, дел больше, похоже, не было. Он рассказывал, что он модель, но при этом нес сущую дичь о том, что очень бы хотел пробиться в сферу высокой моды, но снимается, и все не получается.   
Бармен успокаивал, говорил, что все у него получится, и подливал водку по первому требованию. Наверное, так и должны были себя вести бармены, когда у них нет больше никого, только одинокий мужик, который пил, как не в себя, от расстройства, что ему не предлагают ту работу, которую он хочет.  
В процессе разговора бармен окольными путями выведал у Барнса, сколько тот получает за контракт, присвистнул, сказал, что он бы с удовольствием сам поработал моделью, за такие-то деньжищи. Барнс рассказывал, не стесняясь, и даже почти не врал, хотя и всей правды тоже не говорил. Потом плавно перешли на отношения, и Барнс честно рассказал, что уже много лет живет с мужчиной, который его практически содержит, но тот ревнив, как дьявол, и может всего этого лишить, если будет хотя бы намек на измену.   
Барнс заливал, как по писаному, нес такую чушь, в которую он бы сам никогда не поверил, но мир шоу-бизнеса был настолько тернист и неизведан, что обыватели, которые не знали о нем ничего, кроме слухов, могли поверить в любую пургу. Только почему-то не верили в правду.   
Почему-то, если рассказать, что он счастливо женат на известном актере, они любят друг друга и не ревнуют, что у них есть дети, и они счастливы вместе, каждый наслаждаясь своей работой, бармен бы только усмехнулся, не поверив ни единому слову, а когда Барнс нес полную чушь, внимал, словно святому писанию.   
— Может быть, хотите фирменный коктейль? — не постеснялся предложить бармен, Барнс даже не счел нужным поинтересоваться его именем, хотя на бейдже было что-то написано, уже довольно пьяному гостю.   
— А давай, — махнул рукой Барнс, — гулять так гулять.   
Через две минуты ему принесли бело-голубой коктейль, и Барнс понял, что вот оно, он попал практически пальцем в небо, а вся эта схема была, может, и хороша, вот только они решили покуситься на того, кто им явно не по зубам, и Барнс знал, как они поплатятся. Бармен, Барнс все же глянул, что написано на бейдже было “Брайан Керри”, просто так не отделается, даже если не он верхушка пищевой цепочки этих аферистов.   
Одним махом выпив подсунутый ему коктейль, Барнс почувствовал, как в голове мутнеет, но буквально на несколько секунд, за которые к нему усела подсесть милая брюнетка, которая отстукивала по стойке тем самым, немодным маникюром.   
Барнс предполагал, что Себастьян, хоть ничего и не помнил, не должен был вести себя вызывающе, а, значит, шел он вполне сам. Барнс не знал, что это за наркотик, он давно не обновлял свои познания в отравляющих веществах, и сейчас серьезно пожалел об этом, потому что это явно было что-то новое.   
— Пойдем со мной, красавчик, — пошло улыбнулась брюнетка, погладив Барнса по руке, отчего его аж передернуло, и только тренированное тело не позволило отдернуть руку, а попытаться мило улыбнуться. Глупо и пьяно.   
— Пойдем, — осоловело глядя на брюнетку, согласился Барнс. Он не собирался ломать комедию, ему нужны были все действующие лица этой аферы.   
— У тебя тут снят номер? — все так же томно спрашивала брюнетка.   
— Да, — соврал Барнс, — триста сорок второй, — постарался невнятно выговорить он.   
— Пойдем-пойдем, дорогой, тебе будет хорошо, — врала брюнетка. А на фото с Себастьяном была блондинка. Барнс ждал и ее тоже, надеясь переломать пальцы за то, что трогала его мужа, такого беззащитного и доверчивого иногда.   
Брюнетка старалась удерживать Барнса, который честно изображал из себя пьяного, а на подходе к “его” номеру присоединилась и та блондинка, именно от нее одуряюще пахло цветами.   
Как только девушки взяли его под руки, Барнс тут же ожил, перехватывая их руки так, что следующее движение ломало бы их в суставах и выпрямился.   
— Сейчас вы, милочки, идете со мной, — тихо сказал он, поворачивая к лестнице. — И если только квакните, одной я сверну шею, а второй сломаю ноги и увезу с собой. Все ясно?  
Девушки перепугались еще на моменте, когда Барнс заломил им руки за спину, поэтому на его очень спокойную, какую-то будничную угрозу они только кивнули, сглатывая.   
— Сколько вы хотите? — жалобно проблеяла брюнетка, первой придя в себя и поняв, что шутить с ними никто не собирается.   
— Все, что у вас есть, плюс информацию о вашей сети, а там посмотрим, — все так же спокойно ответил Барнс, таща девушек в свою машину.  
— Хорошо, мы отдадим все, сколько есть, — пообещала блондинка, — только оставьте нас, пожалуйста.   
Барнс больше не слушал, в нем кипела ярость, и он все больнее выворачивал руки девушек. Ему было плевать на их мотивы, плевать, даже если у них был больные маленькие дети, ради которых они все это затеяли. Они покусились на Себастьяна, они заставили его переживать, и это было практически подписанным смертным приговором.   
Но, в тоже время, Барнс понимал, что он уже не хладнокровный убийца, и просто так не станет убивать этих девиц, какую бы страшную травму они не нанесли Себастьяну, потому что тот был жив, практически здоров после “фирменного коктейля”, вот только глубоко несчастен. За это дамочки поплатятся хуже, чем они могут себе представить.   
Запихивая дам в машину, а Барнс изучил местность и припарковался там, где нет камер, он вырубил обеих, чтобы не отвлекали от дороги, и распотрошил сумочки. Телефоны, довольно дешевые, немного налички, косметика. Ни документов, ничего.   
Телефоны Барнс забрал себе, решив разобраться с ними позже, и поехал в мотель, номер в котором арендовал днем. Посвящать в свои дела Себастьяна он не собирался, но уже знал, что сделает с барменом, как только тот попадется ему в руки.   
Девушки были крепко привязаны к креслам, у них были кляпы, чтобы не кричали, и завязаны глаза, чтобы было еще страшнее. Барнс сидел и ждал, когда они придут в себя, практически наслаждаясь их никому не слышными глухими криками и истерическими подергивании в путах. Он смаковал каждое мгновение этой маленькой мести, помня, каким растерянным и подавленным они сделали его мужа.   
— Заткнулись обе, — рявкнул он, и попытки кричать прекратились как по команде. — Не думаю, что вы такие уж друг за дружку подруги, поэтому бить буду ту, у которой спрашиваю.   
Ему совершенно не претило, что он собирался бить беззащитную женщину, хотя и радости тоже не доставляло. Сейчас Барнс снова становился машиной, послушным хозяину оружием, только хозяином теперь был он сам.   
— Значит так, спрашиваю один раз. Получаю ответ — вы остаетесь целы и невредимы. Нет — пеняйте на себя, — холодно сказал Барнс и убрал кляп изо рта блондинки. Та тут же попыталась завопить, но Барнс профессионально двинул ей под ребра так, чтобы не осталось следов. Блондинка согнулась пополам, насколько это позволяли путы, закашлялась, пытаясь вдохнуть, а он быстро вернул кляп.   
— По-хорошему ты не хочешь, ладно, может твоя подруга… — Барнс вынул кляп у брюнетки.   
— Ты, да ты знаешь, что тебе будет! — попыталась завопить брюнетка, но Барнс отоварил и ее, так же, как и блондинку, и получил двух полузадыхающихся дамочек.   
— Хорошо, — подытожил он, — по-хорошему вы не хотите.   
Взяв кусачки, припасенные специально для этого, Барнс взял тонкие холеные пальчики блондинки, зажал мизинец острыми лезвиями и немного надавил. Блондинка забилась, заверещала, насколько могла и начала кивать, что-то бормоча.   
— Будешь говорить? — блондинка отчаянно закивала, пытаясь что-то сказать, и Барнс вынул кляп.   
— Да, все что угодно, только не трогай меня! — сквозь рыдания пробормотала она.   
— Кто навел на вчерашнего клиента? — спросил Барнс, продолжая сжимать фалангу в стальных тисках.   
— Брайан! — почти выплюнула блондинка. — Это все Брайан. Он и наркоту подмешивал. Мы только фоткали и отсылали.   
Клацнули лезвия кусачек, но вместо куска пальца отлетел на пол длинный нарощенный ноготь. Барнс успел зажать рот рукой, прежде чем блондинка истошно заорала.   
Брюнетка билась в путах, не понимая, что происходит. Что-то пыталась сказать, но Барсу пока она была не интересна, он хотел выдоить до конца блондинку, ту, что трогала руками его Себастьяна.   
Его почти била нервная злая дрожь от желания причинить ей как можно больше боли и ужаса, чтобы навсегда запомнила, что есть люди, которых нельзя трогать.   
— Пожалуйста… — проблеяла блондинка, капая слюной на дорогое, но с поношенное черное платье в обтяжку. Яркая помада размазалась, а кривящийся в рыданиях рот полностью портил картину ухоженной женщины. По щекам бежали грязные дорожки слез. — У меня малыш, не убивайте меня.   
Пальцы ее дрожали, как и вся она.  
Брюнетка держалась лучше, она почти не всхлипывала, но ее всю колотило, вот только Барнсу было плевать. Эти две бляди посчитали, что имеют право шантажировать его мужа. На других Барнсу было совершенно плевать, но за Себастьяна он готов был мстить страшно. И уже претворял свои желания в действия. Правда, ему хотелось причинить им не только моральный вред, напугав до полусмерти, ему хотелось действительно причинить им боль, но Барнс понимал, что этого делать нельзя, тем более, что он не палач.  
— У кого исходники? — спросил Барнс, похоже, вчера у них был только один клиент, и все понимали, о ком идет речь.   
— У нее, — сразу выдала свою товарку блондинка. — В телефоне, она снимала и отправляла.   
Барнс снова щелкнул кусачками, отстригая ноготь, и успел зажать рот до того, как блондинка закричала. Отчаянно и страшно. Она боялась, очень боялась, Барнс ощущал это кожей, вдыхал запах ее страха, но ему было мало.   
Похабно чмокнув ее в темя, Барнс вставил блондинке обратно кляп и перешел к брюнетке, нежно погладив ее по волосам.   
— Я дам тебе твой телефон, — спокойно, почти ласково заговорил он, — и ты его разблокируешь. Мы договорились?  
Брюнетка активно закивала, тоже пуская слюни, и Барнс вложил ей в руку телефон. У нее был не только датчик отпечатка пальца, но и код, который она успешно ввела вслепую. Все это время Барнс за ней зорко наблюдал и успел в тот момент, когда она почти нажала быстрый набор.   
Ударив брюнетку под дых, он машинально “откусил” ей наманикюренный ноготь, чуть не задев палец. Она не орала, но внизу на бирюзовом платье разлилось темное, характерно пахнущее пятно.   
— Сука, — Барнс вырвал активированный телефон из рук, — хочешь еще?  
Брюнетка тихо всхлипывала, давясь слюнями и инстинктивно пытаясь прикрыться.   
— Если вы, твари, хотите сохранить себя... — Барнс копался в активированном телефоне. Он нашел там много всяких фото, и с Себастьяном тоже. Он листал фотографию за фотографией, и видел, что они не только просто сняли “рабочие” фото, но и умудрились поиздеваться над бессознательным телом его мужа.   
Удаляя фотографии из всех каталогов, в которых они засветились, Барнс все больше вскипал яростью и ненавистью к этим двум женщинам.   
— И что же он тебе такого сделал? — стараясь не выдать своего гнева, спросил Барнс, потому что хотел понять, что двигало этими тварями, которым было мало просто фото с обнимашками.   
— Да вы все одинаковые, — выплюнула брюнетка, которой дали слово. — Разжиревшие твари! Вы обязаны платить таким, как мы!  
Барнс вставил кляп, не став ни дослушивать, что ему хотят сказать, ни вступать в полемику.   
Он просто, жестко издеваясь, отстриг обеим ногти и волосы, собрав все до единой волосинки в мешок для мусора, заставил их перевести все деньги, которые у них есть, на его левый счет, а у дам оказалось около ста тысяч, и вырубил их, уложив отдыхать в смежный пустой номер, который закрыл изнутри со всех сторон.   
Брайан заканчивал работать около шести утра.   
Выследить его было довольно просто, а вот чего он не ожидал, так что того, что он упадет с лестницы по дороге домой и сломает себе обе ноги в двух местах. С его счета тоже были переведены все средства, но злоумышленника так и не нашли. Потому что искать было просто некого, ни одна камера не запечатлела нападавшего.   
Барнс вернулся поздним утром следующего дня, когда дети были уже в садике. Он был немного уставшим, но очень довольным.   
— Лапушка, — позвал он с порога, по звукам квартиры слыша, что Себастьяна не спит. — Я вернулся.   
Себастьян тут же выскочил к нему из кабинета, вцепился в лацканы куртки и прижался.   
— Ты никого не убил? — очень тихо спросил он.   
— Нет, — также тихо сказал Барнс, поглаживая его по спине. — С чего ты взял, что я буду кого-то убивать?  
Он не собирался говорить Себастьяну, как он хотел, как он был близок к грани, за которой только кровь и ничего больше. Но он смог обойти эту дорожку стороной. И гордился собой.   
— Ну… — Себастьян посмотрел ему в лицо. — Зимний Солдат же неистребим, верно? Пойдем, позавтракаешь, а потом расскажешь мне, что было.  
Себастьян ни мгновения не сомневался, что Баки решил проблему. Вопрос был только в том, _как_ он ее решил.  
— Я бы тебе даже показал, — сказал Барнс, скидывая ботинки, — но не веду учет своим деяниям. Но покормить меня — это хорошо.   
Устроившись за столом, Барнс принялся рассказывать то, что считал нужным.   
— Я пришел в тот бар, и эти деятели попытались окучить меня, — рассказывал он, — но у них немного не получилось, я вызнал всю важную информацию, и на некоторое, думаю, довольно продолжительное время прикрыл их лавочку. А мы еще и в плюсе остались. Почти двести тысяч. За моральный ущерб, так сказать.   
— Это они еще немного выкачали, — буркнул Себастьян. — С меня просили полмиллиона. Но моральный ущерб неоспорим. Спасибо, Баки. Ты всегда меня защищаешь. — Он оглядел мужа. — Как ты смотришь на идею оставить детей на Стэллу и наведаться на бои без правил?  
— Я за любой кипеш, кроме голодовки, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Если надо, я сейчас вернусь и собью с них полмиллиона. А что ты хочешь на боях? На меня посмотреть, или себя показать?  
— По-моему, тебе надо сбросить остаток напряжения, — объяснил Себастьян. — А полмиллиона, я думаю, у них просто не было. Давай положим эти деньги на детский счет для колледжа?  
— Конечно давай, — согласился Барнс, у них не так часто бывали совсем лишние деньги, но на детей они откладывали регулярно. Барнс прижал к себе Себастьяна, утыкаясь ему в шею. — Мне кажется, что иногда ты чувствуешь меня лучше, чем я сам себя.   
— Ну, у каждого из нас свои достоинства, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Было бы скучно, если бы мы с тобой были совсем одинаковые.


	21. Chapter 21

Как же Барнс хотел, чтобы Стив снился ему хоть по какому-нибудь, но расписанию. Однако его мечтам не суждено было сбыться, и если прошлый сон был бог знает сколько времени назад и не привязан ни к чему, то сейчас он оказался в знакомом уже до боли дворе снова непонятно почему. Он никогда не пытался засекать время, что там происходит у Стива, но помнил, что тот должен был обзавестись ребенком.   
Барнс немного завидовал Стиву, потому что у того должен был родиться свой собственный ребенок, для которого он будет папой не только на бумаге и словах, но старался не акцентировать на этом внимание, потому что любил своих детей, полностью наплевав на то, что они были его только юридически. Они были его, потому что он был с ними в первые часы жизни, потому что он их холил и лелеял, чтобы ни случилось, просто потому что он любил их, а они называли его _papa_.   
Знакомый двор на мгновение подернулся дымкой, и появился Стив.   
— Как я рад тебя видеть! — воскликнул Барнс, делая шаг к своему другу.   
Стив радостно облапил его, сжал так, что модифицированные ребра прогнулись.  
— Ты что, не спал все это время?! — воскликнул он. — Я так давно тебя не видел!  
— Хер знает, Стиви, — рассмеялся Барнс. — У тебя теперь тоже ребенок, я не знаю, какой у тебя режим сна. Слушай, у тебя не пытаются скомпрометировать Конни?  
— Да нет, с чего бы? — удивился Стив. — К тому же она опять беременна.   
— Как опять? — изумился Барнс. — Вы решились на второго? Не могу в это поверить.   
— Кто бы говорил! — рассмеялся Стив, выпуская его. — У самого двое! Небось болтают и бегают? Эрвину уже два, скоро в садик отдадим. Для детей сотрудников ЩИТа. Там и бассейн, и игровая площадка, и что угодно! Господи, Баки, чего только нет для детей в этом времени! А как у тебя дела? Твою “принцессу” кто-то обидел?  
— Да, сейчас для детей такое есть, о чем в наше время мечтать даже не приходилось, — согласился Барнс. — Ну, Себастьяна никто не обижает, но были деятели полтора почти года назад, которые его опоили и попытались шантажировать. В общем, зря они это затеяли.   
Барнс до сих пор вспоминал этот случай с дрожью в руках и желанием убивать, так его задели.   
— Ну да, он же не супер, на него отрава действует… — покачал головой Стив. — А ваши дети как? На скольки языках говорят?  
— Успешно на трех, — порадовал Барнс. — Я пока не ввожу четвертый, еще не знаю, какой будет в школе, а хотелось бы, чтобы совпал. А ты как, молодой отец, рассказывай!  
Барнсу не терпелось узнать, как дела у Стива, они так давно не виделись, что произошло уже очень много разных вещей, о которых он бы хотел узнать.   
— Эрвин просто чудо, — улыбнулся Стив. — Брюнет, а глаза голубые, как у меня. Вообще не болеет, бегает, зубастый уже. Вот думаю, как бы отдать его плавать. Твои плавают?  
— Мои в этом году снова будут плавать на Гавайях с дельфинами, — похвастался Барнс. — Мелкие, а отлично плавают в океане. Открытом. Мы на яхте катались, ты не поверишь, как они загребают своими ножками и ручками. Мы их в бассейн отдали, как только перешагнули через минимальный порог. Так что тебе уже пора учить своего.  
— Да, это я как-то не подумал… — вздохнул Стив. — А как вы догадались про бассейн? Конни… ну, у нее с первыми на такое просто денег не было. Они уже в школе учились плавать.  
— Я столько всего прочёл про новорожденных, ты себе представить не можешь, — вздохнул Барнс. — Мы даже поссорились с Себастьяном, но решили, что дети должны получать как можно более полное физическое и психоэмоциональное развитие. Да, я знаю и такие слова.  
Барнс вспоминал, как они почти с рождения начали таскать малышей в бассейн, и какие это дало невероятные результаты.  
— О, так вы все-таки ссоритесь, — улыбнулся Стив. — А то у меня впечатление, что вы даже не знаете, что такое размолвки. Мы вот с Конни иногда… — он покачал головой.   
— Мы ссоримся, просто настолько редко, что этим можно пренебречь, — рассмеялся Барнс. — А вот размолвок у нас не бывает. По мелочам мы всегда находим общее решение. Он не хочет расстраивать меня, а я — его. А что вы с Конни иногда?  
— Ну, у нее бывают моменты раздражительности, или плакать хочется, а я же чурбан. Я этого не вижу, мне надо, чтобы в лоб сказали. Она привыкла, но обижается иногда. Жить с мужчиной в этом смысле, наверное, проще?  
— Не проще, — покачал головой Барнс. — Себастьян очень тонкой души человек, он бывает и расстроен, и подавлен. И со слезами на глазах я его тоже заставал. Он очень ранимый. Но при этом да, не дамочка далеко. Расстраивается, когда я застаю его в минуты слабости. Это мне иногда кажется, что я бревно бездушное.  
— Зато у него месячных не бывает, — буркнул Стив и покраснел.  
— О, это да, — выдохнул Барнс, улыбаясь. — Эта напасть мне не знакома, хотя я до сих пор помню Сьюзи, которая не дура была рассказать нам, пацанам, как это бывает у девчонок. Знаешь, моим уже три с половиной года, они издеваются над воспитателями, говоря на русском или румынском и принципиально не используя английский. Я уже устал слушать жалобы.  
— Пусть учат языки и не жалуются, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Это их обязанность — направить активность детей в правильное русло. А на каком языке дети говорят дома?  
— На всех трёх, — ответил Барнс. — Со мной по-русски, с Себастьяном по-румынски, с няней как придется, она их понимает на всех трёх, научилась за столько лет.  
— О, так у вас еще и няня? — удивился Стив.   
— А у вас нет? — удивился Барнс.  
— С Эрвином мама Конни занимается. И я тебе скажу, теща — это нечто! Хотя она с нами и не живет.   
— Нет, у нас няня, она занимается мелкими. Сейчас водит их в бассейн и на крав мага, — рассказывал Барнс. — Уже полгода. У них кое-что получается. Нет, конечно, мы тоже ими занимаемся, и много, но водить постоянно не можем. Работа такая. Кстати, я книгу написал. Про оружие за последние двадцать лет. Энциклопедию. Сейчас мне же заказали перевод на четыре языка.  
За последние полтора года Барнсу заказали ещё одну книгу, тоже про оружие, но на этот раз про холодное, и он согласился, потому что боевое холодное оружие тоже обозревал, хоть и в меньшей степени.  
— Ба-а-аки! — восхитился Стив. — Ты написал книгу! Какая жалость, что я не смогу ее прочитать!  
— Стиви, возьми и почитай ТТХ содержимого арсенала, вот и вся книга, — явно принизил ценность написанного им Барнс. — Она только для профессионалов и особо упоротых любителей. Хотя вышла каким-то огромным тиражом.  
— Ты за нее, небось, еще и гонораров получил? Я такие деньги за свои книги получаю — уму непостижимо. И ведь переводят на разные языки!  
— Да, я неплохо заработал, — согласился Барнс. Ему и правда заплатили баснословные, даже по его меркам, деньги, которые они тут же отложили на отдых и будущее детей. — Сейчас мелкие обеспечены деньгами на образование и мелкие хотелки полностью на первое время после окончания школы. А тебе обеспечивать уже четверых, да?  
— Нет, Элин учится и подрабатывает вполне самостоятельно. Учится на стипендию, даже студенческий кредит не брала, такая умница! А Майкл только школу заканчивает. Так что пока двоих, и то Майкл подрабатывает веб-дизайном. На прошлый день рождения он подарил Конни сертификат в спа-салон, даже не знаю, что это такое. Она была очень рада.   
— Стив, спа-салон Конни должна посещать регулярно раз недели в две, — со знанием дела заявил Барнс, который с подачи Себастьяна тоже не обходил подобные заведения стороной. — А тут сертификат сын подарил. Холь и лелей женщину, которая носит и воспитывает твоих детей. И трать на нее столько, чтобы другие завидовали. А вообще с Наташей посоветуйся на эту тему. Стив, я хожу на маникюр раз в неделю, ходил бы раз в две, но эта суперсолдатость… А я мужик, хоть и модель.  
— Маникюр? — не поверил Стив. — Ты делаешь маникюр?!  
— Да, Стиви, я делаю маникюр, и ещё много разных вещей. — усмехнулся Барнс. — При моей работе держать свою внешность в порядке просто необходимо. Тебе бы тоже не мешало ухаживать за собой, хотя бы для Конни. А я, знаешь, начинаю вспоминать Баки Барнса довоенного, какой я был тот ещё стиляга. Правда, скажи мне тогда кто, что я буду так ухаживать за своей внешностью, как сейчас, никогда бы не поверил.  
— Да я и сейчас не верю, — сказал Стив, беря Баки за руку и рассматривая ухоженные ногти. — Даже лак, надо же! Ты серьезно про то, что в спа-салон надо ходить два раза в месяц?  
— Абсолютно, — кивнул Барнс. — Твоя женщина — лучшее, что у тебя есть, поэтому ты должен дать ей все самое лучшее. Стив, у тебя полно денег, чтобы можно было тратить их на себя, Конни и детей, так трать. Мы больше не живём во время Великой депрессии, нас не стесняет война, не нужно думать, что ты будешь жрать завтра, так живи на всю катушку!  
— Я… я просто не думал об этом, Баки. Ты прав, конечно, ты прав! А вы? Вы живете на всю катушку?   
— Мы ни в чем себе не отказываем, — ответил Барнс. — Ездим отдыхать, куда хотим, покупаем все, что хотим. И наймите няню, не заставляй Конни лишать себя свободного времени.  
— Так миссис Санти же, — сказал Стив. — Мама Конни. Она с Эрвином сидит, когда мы заняты. А что, вы и на Гавайи с малышами ездите?  
— Да, в прошлом году с собой брали. И в этом возьмем, — Барнс улыбнулся, вспоминая их отдых. — Мы зимой обычно ездим. Во время или после рождественских каникул. И няню свою с собой берём, чтобы было время друг на друга. Очень удобно. Мы снова яхту брали, купались в открытом океане. Мелкие хорошо плавали. А сейчас ещё лучше.  
— И тебе не страшно, что они утонут? — изумился Стив. — Слушай, у тебя же есть теща?  
— Есть, и что? — не понял, к чему ведёт Стив Барнс. — И нет, я не боюсь, что они утонут, потому что я за ними слежу, когда они купаются. Себастьян тоже.  
— А как ты с тещей ладишь? Она же не с вами живет?  
— Жоржетта мне свекровь. Мы не часто общаемся, но меня это устраивает, — честно сказал Барнс. — Она приезжает к детям и Себастьяну, ну, я с ней тоже общаюсь. Она, видимо, все ещё помнит, как я Себастьяна спас тогда, давно. У нас хорошие отношения, потому что она не лезет в нашу жизнь. Ни советами, ни замечаниями. А мы не лезем в ее. А что, у тебя с твоей все хуже?  
— Да, — коротко сказал Стив, вздохнул и добавил: — “Вы как честные католики должны ходить на мессу каждое воскресенье!” “Почему вы не держите посты?” “Почему Эрвин до сих пор не крещен?” И так далее… Баки, я просто не знаю, что делать! А без нее Конни не справится.   
— Мама должна приходить в гости по воскресеньям, навещая внуков, — как что-то само собой разумеющееся озвучил Барнс. — Именно поэтому вам нужна няня, которой можно указать, что делать, что не делать, всучить методичку, по которой она будет заниматься с ребенком, и не квакать, потому что ей за это платят. И никто не будет тебе указывать, как быть, куда ходить и крестить ли ребенка.  
Почему-то такое поведение тещи Стива Барнса разозлило. Он не знал мать Конни, и ему никогда не доведётся ее узнать, но она ему уже не нравилась.  
— Стив, она же выматывает нервы тебе, Конни, потом вы друг другу, а оттого достается ребенку, — Барнс был просто в шоке, что герой Америки не обзавелся няней, а терпит своенравную старушенцию, которая ещё и права свои пытается качать. — Стив, только наемная няня в помощь. И у вас будет больше времени друг для друга, и ни перед кем не надо будет оправдываться и чего-то просить. Вы будете просто оплачивать услугу.  
— Но, понимаешь, у миссис Санти такая маленькая пенсия… — вздохнул Стив. — На что она будет жить без тех денег, которые мы ей платим?  
— А просто помогать безвозмездно? — вздернул бровь Барнс. — Стив, платить женщине, чтобы она ещё тебе и мозги жевала всухомятку? Договоритесь, что вы будете покупать ей самое необходимое, а остальные деньги пусть тратит на что хочет. Бля, Стив, — Барнс забрался руками в волосы, которые из низкого хвоста тут же рассыпались по плечам и упали на лицо, и он забрал их за уши, — так нельзя жить. Нельзя позволять себе выедать мозг только потому, что она мама твоей жены. Раздели семью и сферу услуг. У нас с лапушкой это разделено, и мы счастливы.  
— Мне надо будет посоветоваться с Конни, — с надеждой сказал Стив. — Я… я иногда домой не хочу возвращаться, Баки.   
— Почему? — изумился Барнс. Он не представлял себе ситуацию, в которой не хотел бы вернуться к Себастьяну, что бы ни ждало его в нагрузку.  
— Потому что там теща! — заорал Стив, сжимая кулаки.  
— Тише, Стиви, — Барнс обнял друга, поглаживая его по спине. Он не представлял, что за дракон должен был ждать Стива дома, чтобы он так реагировал. — Поговори с Конни. А ещё лучше настаивай на своем. Она должна тебя понять.  
Хотя в этом Барнс несколько сомневался, если они до сих пор не наняли няню, хотя у Стива были и деньги, и возможности. Сейчас, видя, как у его друга все не просто, Барнс очень радовался их с Себастьяном взаимопониманию и способности договариваться друг с другом.  
— Да, я так и сделаю, — Стив поднял голову. — Спасибо, Баки.


	22. Chapter 22

Дети стремительно росли и Барнс просто не понимал, куда девается время, которого раньше было полно, а сейчас оно утекало сквозь пальцы. Он думал об этом весь последний месяц, который они готовились к пятилетию Мики и Лекса. У них появились друзья, не сказать, чтобы очень близкие, но день рождения решили праздновать в детском кафе.   
Это был первый опыт празднования дня рождения не в кругу семьи, поэтому Барнс волновался. Он вообще был склонен волноваться по любому поводу, связанному с детьми и обществом, потому что лично он ничего не мог изменить или как-то повлиять на происходящее.  
Для детей у Барнса давно были заготовлены абсолютно одинаковые подарки: компас и страйкбольный пистолет. Он провел целое исследование, нашел фирму, которая делает максимально приближенные копии и заказал парочку Гардина 380 от Кольт, единственное, что было. Как раз по детской руке.  
Еще Барнс собирался взять детей на выходные в поход, и это тоже было частью подарка, чтобы они научились применять компас на практике. Он вообще считал, что детей надо приучать к самостоятельности и умению выживать в любых условиях как можно раньше, но ни в снежные Альпы, ни в пустыни Африки он их пока закидывать не собирался. А вот погулять по лесу, без Себастьяна, который бы в жизни не разрешил то, что Барнс задумал, было можно. Всего-то два дня и две ночи.   
— Мика, хочешь надеть платье? — спросил Барнс, притащив аж пять вешалок с платьями, который Мика под настроение надевала. Она больше всего любила темно-синее, бархатное, с серебристой вышивкой цветов по подолу.   
У Мики был и брючный костюм, пошитый на заказ, потому что все, что предлагала индустрия детской моды, Барнсу не нравилось, или он просто не смог найти то, что искал. Мика не была такой уж модницей, предпочитая штаны юбкам, но иногда на нее находило, она вспоминала, что она принцесса и надевала платья.   
Лекс в этом плане был вообще не привередлив и надевал то, что давали, даже не разглядывая особо. Что наденет он сегодня, зависело целиком и полностью от сестры, потому что его одежда должна была гармонировать с одеждой Мики.   
По крайней мере Барнс был уверен, что им так больше нравится, потому что они все делали вместе. Их даже по разным комнатам расселить не удалось. Нет, у близнецов были отдельные комнаты с трех лет, вот только спать они все равно бегали друг к другу. Но уже сейчас было заметно, что они все-таки разные. Если Лекс старался все сложить аккуратно, помня место каждой вещи, то Мике было на это глубоко плевать и в ее комнате прибиралась домработница чаще, чем ее хозяйка или родители. Но малышей совершенно не напрягала подобная разница в обустройстве личного пространства, когда они были вдвоем.   
— Синее, — звонко обрадовалась Мика, находя среди вешалок нужную.   
— Хорошо, принцесса, — Барнс отдал ей платье, которое Мика принялась натягивать. — Вот тебе колготки, надевай и их тоже. Я пойду Лексу одежду дам.   
Лексу достались джинсы, белая футболка и синяя под цвет платью Мики жилетка.   
— Нравится? — спросил Барнс, потому что жилетку он заказал месяца назад и Лекс ее еще не видел.   
— Да, — кивнул Лекс. Но Барнс по глазам видел, как ему все равно, жилетка, так жилетка.   
Такое равнодушие сына к одежде Себастьяна очень удивляло. Сам он был модником с детства. В возрасте Лекса у него была любимая футболка с тигренком, любимый свитер, нелюбимая шапка и нелюбимые, но единственные ботинки. А вот Лексу, казалось, было абсолютно все равно, что носить.   
— Тебя это беспокоит? — спросил Барнс у Себастьяна, который не понимал, почему Лекс настолько равнодушен к одежде.  
— Скорее озадачивает. В этом возрасте у детей уже есть любимые персонажи мультиков и любимая одежда. А Лекс смотрит все мультики подряд, не выделяя, и на одежду ему явно наплевать. Зато он на тебя похож.   
— Чем? — удивился Барнс, логично понимая, что дети на него похожи быть просто не могут в силу того, он не был им биологическим отцом.   
— Ну смотри: у него почти тот же оттенок волос, что и у тебя, и они так же вьются. Такие же глаза. И широкие скулы, как у тебя.   
— Волосы еще могут изменить цвет, — не согласился с мужем Барнс. — А то, что он похож на меня, это скорее я похож на тебя, поэтому и на него. Ne putai teploe s miagkim, — усмехнулся он.   
По правде говоря, Барнса радовал, что дети были похожи и на него тоже, в некоторых случаях это решало массу проблем. Некоторые мамы находили общее с ним и у Лекса, и у Мики, и Барнсу, надо сказать, это льстило.   
Мика подошла к ним, посмотрела снизу вверх, уперев кулачки в бока.  
— Тата, я хочу корону, — заявила она. — Все принцессы носят корону!  
Себастьян растерянно посмотрел на Баки. Он не помнил, есть ли у них в хозяйстве корона, точнее, не помнил, где она лежит. На прошлый день рождения Стэлла подарили Мике набор феи — волшебную палочку, бусы и диадему. Но с тех пор прошел целый год.   
— Дорогая, корона у тебя в комнате, — хотя Баки в этом совершенно не был уверен, но точно помнил, что они ее не выкидывали. — Найдешь до тех пор, когда нам надо будет выходить — у тебя будет корона. Нет — будешь принцесса без короны. Договорились?  
— _Papa_ , поможешь? — с надеждой спросила Мика.   
— И даже Лекса позовем, — пообещал Барнс.   
Поиски были грандиозными, Мика активно вытряхивала все и отовсюду, Лекс, любивший порядок, все это аккуратно пытался назад запихивать, а Барнс с Себастьяном искали там, куда детям было просто не добраться. Мика была не большой любитель корон и прочей принцессно-фейской атрибутики, поэтому та диадема была ношена всего-то раза два или три.   
— А вот и корона! — Себастьян радостно выудил ее из коробки с пальчиковыми куклами. — Наверное, вот эта корова хотела ее поносить.  
Лекс хихикнул:  
— Коровы не носят корон!  
— Да, для этой коровы корона великовата, — согласился Барнс. — Ну что, все готовы? Раз корона нашлась вовремя, то будешь ты, Мика, принцесса с короной. Все, пойдем, не хорошо опаздывать на собственный праздник.  
— Да! — Мика задрала нос и нацепила корону. — Я принцесса.  
Выглядели дети странновато. Они довольно рано поняли, что их путают, если они похоже одеты, и пользовались этим вовсю: подбирали одинаковую одежду, с четырех лет требовали одинаковые стрижки. Аргумент “девочки носят длинные волосы, а мальчики — короткие” — не прокатывал из-за короткой прически Стэллы и длиннющей папиной косы.   
В итоге Барнс предложил их вообще не стричь, потому что было больше геморроя с подбором причёсок, а так можно было завязать обычный конский хвост и все. И аккуратно, и волосы не лезут во все стороны, и дети довольны. У обоих волосы были хорошие, густые, не чета некоторым мышиным хвостикам. Барнс иногда поражался, зачем заплетать девочкам чахленькие косицы, которые их только портили. Хорошо таких было очень мало.  
— Да, дорогая, ты принцесса, — подтвердил Барнс, поправляя диадему. — Все, идём.  
Они решили праздновать в кафе известной сети недалеко от дома, и Барнс уже чувствовал, что это ему не понравится, потому что будут ещё и родители, которых, Барнс надеялся, Себастьян возьмёт на себя.  
На свой день рождения близнецы пригласили всего троих самых близких друзей из садика. Хотя в садике их день рождения праздновали всей группой. Он не знал, кто из родителей придет с приглашенными, но готов был общаться с кем угодно, пока Баки присмотрит за детьми.  
Клоунов нанимать не стали. Вместо него позвали фокусника. Себастьян потратил два вечера, согласовывая с другими родителями меню.   
Гости пришли почти одновременно, опоздав минут на пятнадцать. Гостями были девочка и два мальчика со своими родителями. Две мамы и семейная пара. Барнс поприветствовал родителей, познакомился с ними и тихо слинял к детям, надеясь, что его пообщать никто не захочет.  
Себастьян развлекал отца, пока мамы и Баки присматривали за детьми. Брайан работал на Уолл-стрит и увлекался дайвингом. Себастьян быстренько втянул его в разговор о школах. Брайан собирался отдать сына в частную школу для особо творческих детей, Баки и Себастьян же выбрали просто очень хорошую муниципальную. Брайан хвастался талантами Энтони. Себастьян больше слушал. На его взгляд, ничего особенного в талантах Энтони не было, близнецы умели и знали не меньше, а то и больше. Но не портить же человеку настроение?  
С детьми было интереснее, чем со взрослыми, их можно было увлечь простой, но забавной игрой, и Барнс развлекался, позволив мамам просто наблюдать за своими чадами.   
Одна мама, Кэтрин, спрашивала, не хотят ли они снимать своих детей, на что Барнс ответил, что, если захотят сниматься, возможность у них будет, но он бы не желал, чтобы его дети связали свою жизнь с миром шоу-бизнеса.  
Мика затеяла хоровод вокруг столика с тортом. Она не любила сладкое, но очень любила верховодить. Лекс послушно взял сестру за руку, но то и дело поглядывал на столик с подарками.   
Барнс понимал, что неуемную энергию дочери надо срочно пускать в мирное русло, предполагая, что бассейна и крав мага ей маловато. Но он собирался увлечь детей стрельбой, как раз вывезя их в лес в ближайшие выходные. Правда, Себастьяну он сказал только о том, что поедет с детьми в поход, не рассказывая подробно, что он там собирается с ними делать.  
Праздник шел своим чередом, фокусник оказался действительно хорош и увлек не только детей, но и взрослых, хотя Барнсу было обидно, что он видит эти быстрые движения, которых не видели остальные.  
Через три часа Себастьян с облегчением усаживал объевшихся сладкого и перевозбужденных детей в машину.   
— А подарки? — спросил Лекс.  
— Подарки в багажнике, — ответил Себастьян. — Дома распакуем.   
Дома настало время подарков. От них малыши получили подарки уже с утра, теперь принялись распаковывать подарки от гостей. Мика с удовольствием рвала подарочную упаковку, а Лекс, не иначе переняв от Барнса, открывал аккуратно, насколько позволяли детские пальчики. Они не договаривались, что дарить детям, поэтому, что внутри, было сюрпризом для всех.  
Моторная лодка на пульте управления для Лекса и кукла из последней коллекции для Мики. Близнецы переглянулись и с удовольствием принялись изучать лодку, а кукла осталась забытой.  
— Надо сделать для этой Барби спецназовский прикид и муляж калаша, Мике должно понравиться, — предложил Барнс.  
— Вроде бы можно готовые купить, — сказал Себастьян. — Что-то такое я видел.  
— Значит, надо купить будет, — кивнул Барнс, глядя на ядрено-розовую куклу в дискотечной одёжке.  
Дети продолжали потрошить подарки. Следующими были две развивающие настольные игры. Одна про слова, вторая ассоциативная.  
Не сказать, чтобы игры сильно заинтересовали детей, но заинтересовали Барнса, который тут же влез в каждую коробку и вытащил правила.  
— Слушай, а интересно, — сказал он Себастьяну, показывая на коробку с игрой в слова.  
— Рановато им в “Скрэбл” играть, — задумчиво сказал Себастьян, — но будет интересно. Только они же пока читают еле-еле. Лучше мы с тобой вдвоем сыграем.   
— Спорим, я больше слов знаю? — рассмеялся Барнс, обнимая и целуя Себастьяна.   
Дети тут же побросали подарки и полезли к обнимающихся родителям, требуя свою порцию ласки. Тут же оживился Гриз и слез с плеч Барнса Стив.  
В итоге Барнс, сидящий на полу и облокачивающийся на диван, был быстро обсижен всеми.  
— Да, — смеялся он, — я тоже вас всех люблю.

 

— Листики желтые и красные, — Мика запрокинула голову, выскочив из машины. — _Рара_ , мы будем собирать листики?  
— Если хочешь — обязательно будем, — пообещал Барнс. — Но сначала нам нужно найти место для ночлега.   
Они приехали в Парк Харрман во второй половине дня, и Барнс прекрасно понимали, что много они не пройдут, дети и так устали от дороги и половины дня в садике.   
И сейчас, выехав на природу? должны были получить массу впечатлений. Хотя это была не первая их поездка, до этого они ездили только на одну ночь и почти никуда не шли.   
В этот раз им предстояла долгая прогулка по яркому осеннему лесу. Вокруг было тихо для городских жителей, но Барнс отчетливо слышал каждый шорох лесных обитателей, хотя и не особо в них разбирался.   
Он достал подробную карту местности и развернул ее, уверенный, что навигатором дети научаться пользоваться сами, а вот ориентироваться по-старинке их нужно непременно научить.   
— Значит так. Мы здесь, — Барнс ткнул пальцем в карту. Он давно научил детей разбираться в картах и обращаться с компасом, периодически играя с ними в парке у дома, и вот сегодня им уже было по пять лет, и Барнс посчитал, что они достаточно взрослые, чтобы ориентироваться самостоятельно. Не сегодня. Сегодня должно было скоро стемнеть, и им нужно было просто дойти до лагеря. А вот завтра после завтрака все и начнется.   
— Нам надо прийти вот сюда, — он ткнул в другое место на карте. — Сегодня вас поведу я. А завтра вы пойдете вот сюда, — он ткнул в еще одну точку на карте, — самостоятельно. Как поняли?  
— Совсем-совсем сами? — с воодушевлением спросила Мика.  
— А если на нас медведь нападет? — с опаской поинтересовался более осторожный Лекс.   
— Совсем-совсем сами, — улыбнулся Барнс, радуясь бойкости дочери. — Нет, Лекс, не волнуйся, если медведь и придет, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, я его прогоню, обещаю.  
— _Рара_ медведю стукнет в нос и медведь убежит! — уверенно сказала Мика. — Правда, _pара_?  
— Правда-правда, — заверил дочку Барнс. — Все, идёмте.   
Поскольку они были только втроем, они говорили на русском. Барнс снова показал детям карту. И принялся в который раз не только объяснять, что к чему, но и спрашивать, спрашивать и спрашивать. Он понимал, что даже его незримое присутствие завтра рядом с детьми не даст полной гарантии, что все пройдет благополучно.  
А если бы Себастьян знал, что он затеял, то никогда бы не отпустил с ним малышей.  
Барнс с детьми шли до самого вечера, пока солнце не стало клониться к закату, окрашивая небо и верхушки деревьев ярко-оранжевым и алым.   
— Все, — Барнс встал под деревом и скинул рюкзак, дети тут же последовали его примеру, побросав на землю, покрытую палой листвой, свои маленькие рюкзачки.  
— А мы поможем тебе ставить палатку? — спросил Лекс.  
— Мы костер разожжем? — добавила Мика.   
— Хотите, разведем костер без спичек? — предложил Барнс, специальная приспособа для этого у него была, а последнюю неделю погода стояла сухая и теплая, поэтому все должно было получиться.  
— Потому что спички детям не игрушки? — спросил Лекс.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Барнс. — Но и это тоже. Потому что спички имеют свойство отсыревать, заканчиваться, теряться. А огниво можно носить на шее на шнурке, и так оно не потеряется.  
Барнс достал современное огниво, показывая детям. Оно представляло собой небольшую палочку и маленькую металлическую пластинку.  
— Давайте поставим палатку, а потом пойдем за дровами и будем готовить ужин. Но надо быстро, пока не стемнело, — огласил план действий Барнс, распаковывая рюкзак.  
— Я принесу дрова! — объявила Мика и устремилась в лес.  
Лекс тем временем помогал ставить палатку. Мика притаскивала палочки и веточки, а под конец, пыхтя, приволокла здоровенную ветку, всю во мху и лишайниках.   
С мелкой, но неоценимой в своей искренности помощью детей Барнс разбил лагерь за полчаса и принялся учить детей разводить костер. Огнива у него было три, чтобы хватило всем. Дабы успеть приготовить ужин, Барнс дальновидно соорудил два костра, один из которых быстро разжёг сам, показав заодно детям, как это делается, а другой предоставил разжигать им, пока готовился ужин, уверенный, что кому-нибудь из них точно быстро надоест, но ошибся. И Мика, и Лекс были очень упорными, если не сказать упертыми? в том, чего хотели добиться. А сейчас они собирались развести костер, чего бы им это не стоило.  
Дети пыхтели и старались, высекая искры на сухой мох, и он наконец занялся. Тогда они принялись подкладывать веточки, палочки, палки побольше, и наконец у них получился пусть маленький, но полноценный костерок.  
— _Рара_ , смотри! — закричала Мика. — Костер!  
— Умнички мои, — образовался Барнс. — Ужин скоро будет, а вы пока расстелите спальники.   
Дети юркнули в палатку заниматься выданным заданием, а Барнс продолжал заморчиваться с нехитрым ужином.   
— Значит так, рассказываю сказку, какую скажете, и спать, договорились? — предложил Барнс, когда все, поужинав, сидели у небольшого костерка.   
Проголодавшиеся дети смели армейские пайки просто влет.   
— Про Умку, — попросила Мика. — Лекс, про Умку?  
Лекс закивал и зевнул.   
— Папа, я писать хочу, — сказал он.  
— И я, — добавила Мика.   
Барнс по очереди отвёл детей в туалет, потому что уже успело стемнеть, а он был не настолько отмороженный на всю голову, чтобы отправлять детей блуждать по темному лесу с фонариком  
Когда они снова устроились у костра, он уже видел, что малышам не до сказки. Они оба осоловело смотрели на языки пламени, играющие в темноте, лижущие сухие ветки, и Барнс принял стратегическое решение.  
— Так, марш по спальникам, сказку буду рассказывать в палатке, — а сам поднялся и пошел за водой к ближайшему ручейку, чтобы затушить костры.  
Уснули дети мгновенно. Мика прижала к груди маленького плюшевого котенка, а Лекс — пластикового динозавра. Никаких сказок им не понадобилось.   
Барнс достал телефон. Связь была отличная, и он, сфоткав спящих чуть ли не в обнимку близнецов, послал фото Себастьяну.  
“Хорошо мелким, они уже спят, — написал он. — А я скучаю по тебе”.  
Барнс смотрел в звёздное небо, пробивающееся сквозь пока ещё густые кроны деревьев, и думал о том, как ему сейчас не хватает Себастьяна. Как можно было бы сидеть вдвоем у догорающего костра и просто слушать ночь.  
“Вы же завтра вернетесь”, — ответил Себастьян и скинул селфи с Гризом и Стивом.   
“У тебя неверная информация. Мы вернёмся послезавтра”  
“Поснимай детей в лесу”, — попросил Себастьян. — “Сделаем альбом. Лекс любит рассматривать свои фотки”.  
“Из меня фотограф аховый, но поснимаю, хорошо. Тут днём очень красиво. Все такое желто-оранжевое, яркое. Утром их пощелкаю.”  
“Сплети Мике венок из кленовых листьев. Умеешь?”  
“Обязательно сплету, — пообещал Барнс. — Пойду и я спать. Завтра фоток пришлю”  
“Хорошей тебе ночи, kotik”.

На утро Барнс не стал заморачиваться с костром, тем более, что дети ещё спали, сообразив завтрак на горелке. Утро было свежим и солнечным, влажно пахло росой и палой листвой.  
— Подъем! — скомандовал Барнс, когда завтрак был готов, а он в полной мере насладился утренним одиночеством. — Умываться и завтракать!  
— А где умываться? — спросила Мика. — А зубы тоже чистить? А как?  
Барнс вздохнул, достал косметичку, в которой лежали мыльно-рыльные принадлежности, и выдал по зубной щетке и пасту.   
— Вот, — улыбнулся он. — Вода в кружках, так что расходовать экономно, тут нет крана с водой.   
Минут через пять дети вернули ему перемазанные вишневой пастой щетки. Мордочки у них тоже были вымазаны во вспененной пасте.   
— Ладно, — Барнс кивнул сам себе. — А теперь пошли умываться в холодном ручье, раз кружки с водой зубы почистить не хватило.   
Взяв детей за руки и прихватив полотенце, Барнс повел их к ручью, который весело бежал по песчаному руслу, но был чистый-чистый. Без разговоров он наклонил над ручьем сначала Лекса, чтобы не сильно намочить одежду, и принялся умывать его ледяной водой.   
Лекс дергался и попискивал, но не вырывался, а вот Мика смело сунула руки в воду.   
— Ай! Холодная! — взвизгнула она, но умылась самостоятельно. — Я молодец, _pара_?  
— Молодец-молодец, — потрепал ее по голове Барнс. — Так, раз все умылись, значит, можно завтракать и собираться. Впереди долгая дорога.  
Барнс прикидывал, сколько дети смогут пройти за полдня, и решил, что не больше десяти километров. Два часа для взрослого человека — полдня для пятилеток. Полдня, которые они проведут, по их мнению, одни в незнакомом лесу, но под чутким наблюдением. Барнс понимал, что большая часть родителей посчитала бы его психом, подвергающим детей опасности, но сам он так не считал. Ведь он же будет постоянно рядом, просто мелкие не будут его видеть.  
Пока дети завтракали, Барнс собирал вещи, что заняло совсем немного времени.  
— Так, а теперь ещё раз показывайте мне, где мы находимся и куда мы должны сегодня прийти, — скомандовал он. — Помните, что я пойду другой дорогой, посмотрим, кто доберется быстрее.  
Мика и Лекс вдвоем развернули карту.   
— Мы вот здесь, — ткнула в нее Мика. — А прийти должны…  
— Вот сюда, — показал Лекс. — Правильно, _рара_? А там речка по дороге. Там есть мостик?  
— У мостика есть обозначение, — напомнил Барнс, тыкая в легенду карты.  
— Нет мостика? — огорчился Лекс. — А как мы тогда? Переплывем? Вода холодная.   
— Как нет? — удивился Барнс, точно видя нужное обозначение. — Внимательно смотри.  
— Вот мостик, — показала Мика. — А в речке рыбки водятся?  
— Конечно, водятся, — заверил Барнс. — Только мы не взяли ничего, чтобы их ловить. Так, разобрались с картой, а теперь вперёд. Вода у вас с собой есть, куртки, если будет жарко, можно снять. От маршрута не отклоняться. Все ясно?  
— Да, папа.  
Дети надели на плечи рюкзаки и смело потопали вперед. Прежде чем свернуть за густые кусты, Мика обернулась и помахала Баки.   
Барнс тоже помахал, закинул на плечи свой рюкзак и бесшумной тенью скользнул за близнецами. Поначалу дети шли довольно быстро и уверенно. Барнс знал, что они не боятся пустого леса, он никогда не пугал детей всякими бабайками, считая что в мире полно реальных страшных вещей, о которых им ещё предстоит узнать. Пока дети знали, что нельзя ни разговаривать, ни куда-либо ходить с незнакомыми людьми.  
Лекс сосредоточенно шел по тропинке, держа за руку сестру, которая то и дело норовила отвлечься то на поздний цветок, то на яркий лист, то на грибы.   
— Они ядовитые! — говорил он.  
— Неправда, просто несъедобные, — возражала Мика и тут же отвлекалась на что-нибудь еще.   
Идя за детьми, Барнс даже веселился, наблюдая за ними, когда они думали, что находятся одни. Ему было интересно, потому что дома он мог их только слышать, а это не всегда давало полную картину.  
Через два часа дети явно подустали, но продолжали идти вперёд, они совершенно не хотели, чтобы Барнс их обогнал, поэтому топали своими маленькими ножками все дальше и дальше, периодически сверяясь с картой.  
Они дошли до мостика, взошли на него и долго смотрели в воду. Мика отколупывала кору от жерди перил, кидала вниз и смотрела, как она плывет.  
— Есть хочу, — сказал Лекс.  
— У нас есть еда, — ответила Мика. — Пойдем на ту сторону, сядем на пенек и поедим. Видишь пенек?  
— На нем грибы.  
— А мы с краешку.   
Барнс улыбнулся, дети успешно продвигались вперёд и за три с половиной часа одолели пять километров. В идеале им оставалось пройти ещё столько же, но Барнс прекрасно сознавал, что ничего не выйдет, если он хочет ещё пофотографировать детей в осеннем лесу. Если бы он шел с ними, они бы шли гораздо быстрее, хотя и не со скоростью взрослого человека.  
Дети уже собирались идти дальше, когда Барнс услышал приближение двоих. Чтобы оказаться рядом с детьми, ему нужна была минута. С одной стороны, ему было интересно, что будут делать дети, потому что к ним запросто будут вопросы, но Барнс решил не рисковать, мало ли, какие отморозки могут гулять в этих лесах.  
— Мелкие, а вот и я, — Барнс вышел из-за кустов совершенно бесшумно. — Не ждали?  
— _Рара_! — обрадовались они в один голос. — А мы тебя обогнали! — добавила Мика.   
— Обогнали, — согласился Барнс. — Долго будете отдыхать?  
В это время из-за поворота тропинки вышли парень с девушкой, они весело болтали, обсуждая что-то своё, но как только увидели их, сразу замолчали, а девушка старалась как можно дольше задержать взгляд на Барнсе, хотя и делала это украдкой.  
Они довольно быстро отошли, и по разговору Барнс понял, что девушка узнала его. Он усмехнулся.  
— Ну что, идём дальше вместе, или сами хотите? — спросил Барнс.  
— Сами, — уверенно сказала Мика. — Вот увидишь, мы тебя обгоним. Правда, Лекс?  
— Обгоним, — кивнул Лекс. — Если нам медведь не встретится.   
— Тогда вперёд! — скомандовал Барнс. — Даю вам десять минут форы.  
— А что такое “фора”? — спросила Мика.   
— Дополнительное время или очки перед началом какого-либо состязания, — объяснил Барнс. — Все, вперёд, а то до заката не управимся, а тата хотел фотографий ваших. Сегодня.  
— А ты нас сейчас сфотографируй, — кокетливо улыбнулась Мика.   
— Ладно, — согласился Барнс и сделал несколько кадров, надо сказать, довольно удачных.  
Когда они снова разошлись, и Барнс снова стал наблюдать за детьми. Они отдохнули и весело топали по тропе в нужном направлении. Барнс беспокоился, что дети будут блуждать, но нет, наука пошла впрок. Они уверенно шли в нужном направлении, на каждом перекрестке тропинок сверяясь с картой и компасами.  
Стояло индейское лето, и к середине дня в лесу стало довольно жарко. Дети остановились напиться, а потом Мика сняла курточку и запихала в рюкзак. Лекс сделал то же самое, но куртку не упихнул комом, как сестра, а со всей возможной аккуратностью сложил.   
К трем часам дня дети-таки добрались до места, выйдя к берегу ещё одной реки, протекающей в парке. С пологого берега с небольшим песчаным пляжем открывался замечательный вид на спокойную воду, в которой отражались золотое и багряное кружево листвы. С чистого неба светило почти летнее солнце.  
Барнс вышел к детям спустя десять минут, давая им возможность с вами выбрать место.  
— _Рара_ , а мы первые пришли! — кинулась к нему Мика. — И совсем-совсем не испугались!  
— А медведя так и не было, — с легким разочарованием добавил Лекс.   
— На медведя мы в другой раз посмотрим, — пообещал Барнс. — Так, сейчас мы разбиваем лагерь, я готовлю обед, а вы с Микой собираете красивые листья, чтобы сделать Мике венок. Идёт?  
— А мне можно венок? — спросил Лекс. — Я хочу желтый.  
— А я красный! — вмешалась Мика.   
— Хорошо, будет вам по венку, — согласился Барнс.  
Они быстро разбили лагерь, и Барнс отправил детей собирать листья, а сам принялся за приготовление обеда. Он снова решил не разжигать костра, оставив это дело детям на вечер.  
Потому они поели, и Барнс сел плести венки. Красный и жёлтый. Получилось неплохо, хотя он был явно не мастер плести венки.  
— Готово, — выдал Барнс по заказанному венку. — Пойдем на берег фотографироваться.  
Солнце ещё стояло над горизонтом, но у них оставалось совсем немного времени, чтобы получились хорошие кадры.  
— Фоточки! — обрадовалась Мика. Она любила фотографироваться. — А тата их увидит?  
— Конечно, увидит, — ответил Лекс и поправил сползающий на нос венок. — _Рара_ ему сразу пошлет.   
Минут тридцать Барнс фотографировал детей в разных видах и позах. Вместе и по одному, даже сделал пару селфи с ними, а потом скопом отправил Себастьяну.  
У них было ещё полдня, чтобы погулять по лесу, можно было даже прогуляться вдоль реки.  
— _Рара_ , а ты умеешь ловить рыбу руками? — спросил Лекс, заметив в речке форель. — Смотри, какая большая.   
— _Рара_ все умеет! — уверенно ответила Мика. — Правда?  
— Поймать вам рыбу на ужин? — спросил Барнс. На Аляске он практиковался каждое лето, поэтому был уверен, что труда это ему не составит.  
— Да! — завопили дети.   
Делать было нечего, раз сам предложил. Наказав детям сидеть у палатки и никуда не отходить, Барнс разделся до белья и подошёл, шлепая босыми ногами по песку, к воде. Тронул темную ледяную воду пальцами, слегка поежившись, и смело вошёл в воду. Его сразу же обнял в чем-то очень привычный мокрый холод.  
Течение, с берега казавшееся практически незаметным, на поверку оказалось сильным, и его приходилось перегребать, чтобы его не сносило. Вода была мутной, но рыбы в ней оказалось много, и Барнсу не составило труда поймать даже парочку. Одну себе, одну детям.  
Как Барнс ни старался, а на берег он вышел метров на двадцать ниже по течению. С двумя здоровыми рыбинами в руках. С волос текла вода, но он не стал их выжимать, так и пошел в лагерь, весь мокрый и холодный.  
— Какая рыба! — восхитилась Мика. — Такая большая!   
— И дрыгается! — добавил Лекс, глядя на рыбин сияющими глазами. — _Рара_ , ты замерз? Иди скорее вытираться, а то простудишься.   
— Тебе надо скорее одеться, — добавила Мика. — У тебя мурашки.   
Барнс не рассчитывал на купание, поэтому полотенца не взял, пришлось вытираться футболкой, а волосы выжимать и распускать, иначе они не высохнут до утра.  
Переодевшись, Барнс сфотографировал рыбу и детей, потом сделал очень растрепанное селфи и отослал Себастьяну.  
“Рыбалка удалась” — написал он.  
“Мой муж экстремал”, — ответил Себастьян. — “Ты там не околел? Рыба роскошная, прям завидую вам”.   
“Твой муж Зимний Солдат))))” — ответил Барнс.  
— Так, мелкие, пока светло, надо натаскать веток для костра, — объявил он. — А я пока почищу рыбу. Если что — кричите.  
— Если медведь? — спросил Лекс.  
— Да, если медведь, — нетерпеливо ответила ему Мика, схватила за руку и потащила в лес.   
Барнс наломал ещё дров голыми руками, совершенно не стесняясь детей, которые только поражались, какой у них _рара_ сильный.  
К сумеркам рыба была готова, а Барнс вспомнил, как они с Себастьяном отдыхали на Навассе и готовили рыбу на углях почти каждый день. Только ловил ее Себастьян. Подумав, Барнс рассказал об этом отдыхе детям, опустив пикантные подробности.  
— А мы поплывем на остров? — спросил впечатленный историей Лекс.   
— Да, _рара_ , мы поплывем?  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Барнс. — Когда подрастете.  
Съездить ещё раз на Навассу самим, а тем более свозить туда детей было интересной идеей, которую имело смысл обсудить с Себастьяном.  
Дети с огромным энтузиазмом слопали пойманную _рарoi_ рыбину и начали зевать.   
Барнс уложил детей спать, а сам залил костер и пошел к реке, посмотреть на тихие воды и позвонить Себастьяну, потому что сообщений ему было мало, он хотел услышать его голос. Было ещё не слишком поздно, и он набрал номер.  
— Привет, котик, — по голосу Себастьяна было слышно, что он рад. — Как вы там?  
— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал Барнс, присаживаясь на поваленное дерево на берегу. — Я соскучился.  
— Так скоро? — мягко спросил Себастьян. — Я люблю тебя.   
— И я тебя, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Мы должны вернуться завтра часам к шести. Ты будешь дома?  
Он представлял мягкость губ, упругость тела, его жар, прикрыв утонул в ощущениях, таких ярких сейчас, на прохладном осеннем ветру.  
— Да, котик, — ответил Себастьян. — Как дети?  
Барнс увлеченно рассказал, как они провели время, совершенно забыв о том, что не собирался говорить Себастьяну, как он учил детей ориентированию на местности.  
— То есть ты отправил двух пятилеток одних по незнакомому лесу с картой и компасом, я правильно понял? — уточнил Себастьян.  
— Ну, не совсем так… — замялся Барнс, понимая, что получит. — Не злись, лапушка, я все время был рядом. Просто хотел, чтобы они оттачивали свои навыки без возможности постоянно спрашивать у меня.   
Себастьян помолчал.  
— Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, — признался он. — Дети в порядке?   
— С ними все отлично, — радостно сказал Барнс. — Им даже понравилось. Не злись на меня. Я контролировал ситуацию.  
— Я не злюсь, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Просто предупреждай меня о таком, что ли.   
— Но тебе это не нравится, — тихо вздохнул Барнс, но виноватым он себя не чувствовал. Виноватым в том, как гулял с детьми по лесу, но в том, что не сказал о своих планах Себастьяну, это заставило чувствовать вину.  
— То, что ты меня не предупредил — да, — согласился Себастьян. — А что за рыбу ты выловил? Я не разобрал на фото.   
— Кажется, форель, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Я не разбираюсь в рыбе. Поехал бы хоть раз со мной на Аляску, объелся бы рыбы. Хотя вода там не сильно теплее, чем здесь сейчас. У меня волосы мокрые ещё.  
— Так и ляжешь с мокрыми? — спросил Себастьян. — Про Аляску я подумаю. Но комары и мошка меня серьезно пугают.   
— Ну, они не очень мокрые, влажные, скорее. Заплетусь и лягу, — Барнс забрался пятерней во влажную шевелюру, растрепав ее. — Им полезна самостоятельность.  
— Уже в этом возрасте? — с сомнением спросил Себастьян. — Не пожалеть бы нам об этом. Ты представляешь, что они будут вытворять, если решат, что уже совсем самостоятельные?  
— Не думаю, — ответил Барнс, — что они скоро осознают себя действительно самостоятельными. Но есть вещи, которые они должны уметь делать сами. Мыть посуду тоже, кстати говоря.  
— Ты еще скажи — ножи точить, — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
— И обращаться с ними, — подтвердил его мысль Барнс. — Но позже. Хотя помню, видел десятилетних жонглеров ножами. Мелких тоже научить можно.  
— Ну уж нет, — возразил Себастьян. — Учи их жонглировать мячиками. Без ножей обойдутся.   
— Хорошо, — тихо рассмеялся Барнс. — Ладно, до завтра. Я позвоню, когда поедем обратно.  
— Хорошо, котик. Жду вас завтра. Поцелуй за меня детей.   
— Обязательно. Люблю тебя, — сказал Барнс и отключился.  
Он ещё немного посидел на берегу и пошел к детям. Завтра вернуться было проще всего и не должно было занять много времени.  
Утро было пасмурным, явно намечался дождь, и Барнс, быстро свернув лагерь в процессе кормления детей, сказал, что они должны успеть до дождя, так что идти придется быстро.  
Под дождь они все равно попали. Куртки на детях были непромокаемые, ботинки тоже не протекали, но руки у них озябли и покраснели. Мика шмыгала носом.   
Барнс только успел запихать детей в машину и врубить печку на полную, чтобы быстрее их согреть, как полил настоящий ливень, такой, что на пару метров вперёд было уже ничего не видно. Дождь колотил по крыше, по стёклам отстукивая свою причудливую дробь, шумел в листве, сбивая ее на землю, баламутил тихие воды реки.  
Не став ждать, когда дождь немного утихнет, Барнс вырулил со стоянки у парка и поехал в сторону дома. Щетки мелькали туда-сюда, смахивая потоки воды с лобового стекла.  
— Ну что, — спросил Барнс у детей, глядя на дорогу, которая тонула в воде, — как вам?  
— Здорово, _pара_! — сказал Мика и чихнула. — А мы еще в лес поедем?  
— Хорошо, что вчера дождя не было, — рассудительно произнес Лекс. — Но мне понравилось. Только мы венки забыли.   
— Венки красивые, — согласилась Мика. — _Рара_ , а давай купим по дороге горячий шоколад?  
— Я лучше дома сварю какао со специями, — предложил Барнс. — Ещё поедем обязательно, только пока не знаю, когда. И тату с собой возьмём, да?  
Барнсу было не жалко купить детям горячего шоколада, но он считал, что в него кладут слишком много сахара, а это было вредно детям, которое сладкое ели только ко во фруктах.  
— Так, вы два дня не занимались, — напомнил Барнс про занятия крав мага, — так что приедем, час тренировки обязательно. Договорились?  
— Договорились, — кивнула Мика и зевнула.  
Лекс уже крепко спал.


	23. Chapter 23

— Джеймс, — Камилла подошла к Барнсу и тронула его за плечо. — Загляни в кабинет, пожалуйста.   
— Да, конечно, — Барнс вынырнул из переписки с коллегой по хобби, с которым вел ожесточенный спор о лучшей модели снайперской винтовки двухтысячных годов. Спор давно перерос в обсуждение вкусовщины, но все равно было интересно и занимательно.  
Зайдя в кабинет, Барнс заметил, что Камилла не то расстроена, не то обеспокоена, а скорее и то, и другое.  
— Что-то случилось? — насторожились он.  
— Да, — она протянула ему несколько распечаток с новостных сайтов, зная, что Барнс предпочитает бумагу экрану. — Смотри. Уже зашла речь о том, чтобы потребовать с тебя алименты.   
— С меня что? — подавился воздухом Барнс, заглядывая в распечатки. — Ты же понимаешь, что ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения?  
— Джеймс, я все понимаю, но не могла же я тебе не сказать?  
Барнс присел на краешек кресла, внимательнее читая, что написано. Из прочитанного он понял, что какая-то шизанутая сектантка утверждает, что он отец ребенка, которого она носит. Также она утверждает, что ребенок — новый мессия.  
— Это бред какой-то, — почесал он в затылке. — И много этого бреда? Кэм, рассказывай, не томи, я уже в ужасе, как это отразится на Себастьяне?  
— Много, — вздохнула Камилла. — На следующей неделе ток-шоу, на котором она выступает. Но она отказывается от пренатального скриннинга и анализа ДНК, так что пока есть только ее слова против твоих. Себу я еще не говорила. Сам скажешь.   
— И какой псих ее туда пустил? — почти риторически поинтересовался Барнс.  
— Да ты что! — удивилась Камилла. — Это же такой инфоповод, такой скандал! Меня регулярно пытаются подкупить, добыть информацию о проблемах в вашей семье, но у вас все гладко, а тут такое!   
— Но я как минимум бесплоден, и этому есть медицинское подтверждение, — возмутился Барнс.  
Его больше волновало, как все это отразится на Себастьяне, чем на нем самом, но нужно было что-то делать. И неплохо было бы поговорить об этом с Альей.   
Барнс поворошил бумаги, которые дала ему Камилла, посмотрел в потолок, словно тот мог дать ему ответ, потом снова на Камиллу.  
— Кэм, эта huinia не должна затронуть мелких.  
— Джеймс, я только собираю информацию, я не создаю ее, — напомнила Камилла. — Но я бы посоветовала тебе нанять частного детектива, который, во-первых, выяснит, с кем эта девица спала, во-вторых, подтвердит, что ты в эти даты был в другом месте. И лучше бы это быть разным детективам, понимаешь?  
— Но я даже не представляю, какой у нее срок, — вздохнул Барнс. — Себастьян вернётся только завтра, думаешь, сейчас ему позвонить?  
— Ну всяко не больше шести месяцев, — сказала Камилла, показывая фотографию. — Живот почти не виден. А Себа лучше не беспокоить, он только зря перенервничает. Ты же его знаешь.   
— Как бы по-тихому доказать, что я не отец, и сплавить эту психопатку в ту дыру, из которой она вылезла? Вместе с ее папашей, который, я так понимаю, и правит этой вакханалией? — Барнс тут же начал вспоминать, где он был полгода назад, пять месяцев назад, четыре. Но у него было много съёмок, и нужны были более узкие даты, хотя бы пара недель.  
А Себастьяну вообще говорить не хотелось, но ведь он все равно узнает, и лучше не от каких-нибудь репортёров, которые решат у него спросить, что он думает по поводу внебрачного ребенка его дражайшего супруга.  
Можно было через суд потребовать признания отцовства, но он как-то не жаждал сдавать свою кровь, разумно опасаясь, что изменения в структуре ДНК могут обнаружить. И тогда к нему уже появится масса других вопросов.  
— Хорошо хоть не заявляет, что я ее изнасиловал, — зло усмехнулся Барнс, а Зимний Солдат, шевельнувшись внутри, предложил открутить девке голову — и концы в воду. Барнс задумался.  
— Не переживай так, Джеймс, — Камилла погладила Барнса по руке. — Я просто знаю, что это не твой ребенок. Давай я назначу тебе встречу с Альей? В такой ситуации лучше бить на опережение. Подашь иск о клевете.   
— Давай, — согласился Барнс. — И как мне раздобыть побольше инфы об этой шизанутой и ее семейке?  
— Я соберу, — пообещала Камилла. — Не беспокойся об этом.   
В задумчивости Барнс ушел на свой подоконник, где Стив лежал на теплом раскрытом ноуте и урчал от удовольствия. Гриз спал на диване, там, где раньше любил лежать Кайл, Барнсу это казалось символичным.  
Беспомощность убивала, Барнс совершенно не представлял, что ему делать в этой ситуации, и то, что ему не начали звонить и спрашивать, что происходит, значило только то, что до его круга эта волна ещё не докатилась. Естественно, оружейники и историки редко интересуются подобными скандалами, а что это явно скандал, да ещё с ним в главной роли, тут к гадалке не ходи.   
Барнс попрощался с коллегой, с которым спорил, перенеся дискуссию на другое время, и понял, что делать ничего не может от этого мерзкого, подвешенного в неизвестности состояния. Даже детективов не нанять было, потому что временные рамки в полгода — очень длинный срок. И убить девку было нельзя...

 

Себастьян приехал на следующий день с утра, сонный и помятый. Расцеловал еще не ушедших в садик детей, позавтракал вместе с семьей, а когда Стэлла детей увела, подошел к Баки, ласково провел ладонью по щеке и спросил:  
— Что за беда стряслась, котик?  
— С чего ты взял, что прям беда? — спросил Барнс, прижимая ладонь Себастьяна к своей щеке. Он не очень хотел тревожить уставшего мужа подобными бредовыми новостями. Хотя такое в любом состоянии не сладко узнать.  
— Я же вижу, что ты сам не свой, котик, — объяснил Себастьян. — Что стряслось?  
— Какая-то психопатка добралась до телевидения и утверждает, что я отец ее ребенка. Нового мессии, — рассказал Барнс, что пока знал. — ДНК-тест на отцовство делать отказывается. Чуть ли не на алименты хочет подавать. Выступает на ток-шоу скоро.  
— Господи, бред-то какой, — покачал головой Себастьян и обнял Баки. — Алье звонил?  
— Кэм должна была ей позвонить, — Барнс прижался к Себастьяну. Это была проблема, нерешаемая для него, это злило и угнетало, а чувство беспомощности просто сводило с ума. — Эта психованная может тебе повредить?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Просто немного черного пиара, больше для тебя, чем для меня. Ничего существенного, котик. Успокойся. Алья поможет нам решить эту проблему. А тест на отцовство ты можешь спокойно сдать, там не такая подробная расшифровка, как в генетическом анализе. И тест на жизнеспособность спермы сдай. Ты же стерилен, котик.   
— Я уже сдавал на жизнеспособность, что, ещё раз? — удивился Барнс. — Почему ей вообще верят? Хорошо, в принципе рассматривают этот бред, как возможный?  
Барнс откровенно не понимал, почему люди могут верить в подобную чушь. Ну как он вообще мог переспать со вчерашним ребенком, девке было не больше восемнадцати? Тем более, он гей, вообще не смотрящий никуда и ни на кого, кроме своего мужа.  
— Ну с чего ты взял, что ей верят? — спросил Себастьян. — Это просто инфоповод. Ты известен — модель, писатель, видеоблогер. У тебя есть деньги. Вот и все.   
— Почему мне кажется, что, как только мы начнем таскать ее по судам, будет ещё больше шумихи? — грустно спросил Барнс.   
— Шумиха будет и так, и так, — ответил Себастьян. — Но если ты не подашь встречный иск о клевете, она может исхитриться слупить с тебя алименты на ребенка неизвестно от кого. Оно нам надо?  
— Как она может слупить с меня алименты, если я стерилен? — удивился Барнс. — Подам я этот иск, не волнуйся. И ещё попрошу Алью, чтобы что-нибудь придумала. Как думаешь, а меня будут пытаться звать на ток-шоу?   
— Обязательно будут, — заверил Себастьян. — Но тебе не обязательно соглашаться.   
— И какая ещё хуйня меня ждёт? — обречённо спросил Барнс.  
Он не представлял, как себя вести в подобной ситуации, и вся надежда была на Себастьяна, который в этом разбирался.  
— Приглашения на ток-шоу, запросы на интервью из разных странных изданий, — начал перечислять Себастьян. — Какие-то репутационные потери, это неизбежно. Но в целом ты можешь держаться в стороне, пусть Алья с этим всем разбирается. Мы ей за это и платим.   
— Я же могу от всего этого отказаться? — с надеждой спросил Барнс.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Себастьян. — Тебе вовсе не обязательно светиться в связи с этим скандалом.   
— Надо поговорить с Альей, — решил Барнс, — и тогда уже решать, что делать. Мне-то все равно, я боюсь, как это отразится на тебе и мелких. Как мне доказать всем, что я люблю только тебя и стоит у меня только на тебя?  
— А зачем тебе доказывать это всем? — удивился Себастьян. — Достаточно того, что я это знаю. Для остальных у нас есть Алья.   
— Я переживаю, — признался Барнс. Он не был отмороженным, не прятал все эмоции в себе, просто был в меру спокойным, и сейчас он был растерян и нуждался в поддержке, и не боялся это показать, потому что знал, что никто не посмотрит на него свысока, сказав, что он слабак. — Очень переживаю.   
Барнс погладил Себастьяна по плечам и прижал к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.   
— Ну же, котик, — Себастьян ласково гладил его по голове. — Это просто обратная сторона известности, вот и все. Неприятно, да, налетели психи как мухи на мед. Но и это пройдет, и все у нас будет хорошо. Ты тут не причем, это не твой ребенок, просто какая-то психованная дура почему-то зацепилась за твое имя.   
— Да где она вообще обо мне узнала-то? — глухо спросил Барнс. — Я и по телеку-то засветился один раз на две минуты, когда был приглашенным экспертом. Я уверен, что таких книжек, которую я написал, она не читает, — он оторвался от Себастьяна и пошел на свой подоконник, теребя в руках кончик косы. — Понимаешь, я уверен, что она не сама это придумала, она маленькая еще, ребенок совсем. И блаженная, я ее фотку видел, там в глазах пустота. Сектанты недобитые, блин. И вот тому, кто все это придумал, я бы ноги вырвал. И это не фигура речи, как ты понимаешь.   
— Котик, мы со всем разберемся. Не сомневайся. 

 

С Альей Барнс встретился на следующий день у нее в офисе. Он не спал всю ночь, перебирая в голове свои поездки полгода назад, хотя сам еще не знал, где находится та самая община “Ангелов Господних”, потому что в сети он ничего про нее не нашел. Камилла обещала найти, но пока еще ничего не рассказывала, наверное, искала.   
— Здравствуй, Алья, — Барнс присел в кресло напротив нее, секретарь принесла ему чашку кофе, но он просто отставил ее на стол, было совершенно не до кофе. Было вообще не до чего, пока он не выяснит, что можно сделать и как.   
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулась Алья. — Что у тебя стряслось на этот раз? Ты всегда приносишь очень интересные дела.   
— Некая особа, которая уже засветилась в телевизоре, утверждает, что я отец ее ребенка, нового мессии, — начал Барнс, давая все, что до этого предоставила ему Камилла. — Но отказывается делать тест на отцовство. Но я-то точно знаю, что это не мой ребенок. Осталось это как-то доказать.   
— Ты не с той стороны подходишь к ситуации, — уверенно сказала Алья. — Такое утверждение без фактов — это клевета. Значит, мы подаем иск о клевете и ущемлении достоинства. С документами в руках. Тест на отцовство и — у тебя ведь были проблемы с репродуктивным здоровьем? — заключением врача о том, что ты бесплоден. Это же точно не твой ребенок?  
— Да, лежит у меня заключение врача, что я стерилен, — кивнул Барнс. — И это точно не мой ребенок. Я не уверен, что ей и восемнадцать-то было, когда ей его заделали. Но она же отказывается от теста на отцовство? И, кстати, что посоветуешь, не принимать участия во всей этой вакханалии, даже если будут приглашать?  
— Не принимай. На все вопросы отвечай: это клевета, женщина хочет от тебя денег. Кстати, скорее всего, так оно и есть. Алименты, все такое. Не беспокойся, Джеймс, твое честное имя — моя забота. Ты же понимаешь. Конечно, это будет стоить денег, но я не сомневаюсь, что мы выиграем дело.   
— Но почему я? Я понимаю, кто-то более известный… Слушай, — Барнс немного оживился. — Кэм посоветовала мне нанять частных детективов, которые бы доказали, что меня там не было, а она еб… трахалась с кем-то другим. Думаешь, стоит?  
— Стоит, и я сама этим займусь, — сказала Алья. — Дай мне только список своих поездок за последние восемь месяцев.   
— Я тебе пришлю, — пообещал Барнс. — Но не думаю, что детективам надо будет ездить на Аляску в национальный заказник, там я ни единой живой души не встретил.   
— Прежде всего детективы выяснят приблизительные сроки зачатия, — объяснила Алья. — От этого и будем плясать. Может, удастся выяснить, почему девушку заклинило на тебе, а не на Себе, это было бы естественнее.   
— Если в их секте есть интернет, тогда еще можно предположить, но если нет… — Барнс развел руками. — Ладно, пусть выясняют. Спасибо, Алья. Звони, если буду нужен и как чего.   
— Непременно.  
Алья отдала Барнсу на подпись бумаги на ведение дела и отпустила. 

 

Вернувшись домой и закинув бумаги в папку в кабинете, Барнс снова уселся на подоконник. Стив тут же забрался к нему на плечи, и он погладил свое шерстяное чудовище.   
— Да, Стивка, — раскрыл Барнс ноут, устраивая его у себя на коленях, — какая-то пизданутая считает, что я отец ее ребенка. Ну, лучше я, чем лапушка, правильно? Мне отмыться будет проще.   
Вбив в поиске “Сара О’Брайн”, Барнс принялся смотреть, что пишут про эту девчонку. Интернет уже пестрил разными статьями. Он даже нашел несколько роликов на ютубе. И расстроился от всего этого еще больше. По какой-то немыслимой причине в одной из статей ее жалели, а Барнса считали мерзкой тварью, который не только, оплодотворив, бросил бедняжку, но еще и отказывается в этом признаваться. Тем более, он был сволочью, что при этом имел мужа и двоих детей - девочка честно признавалась, что понятия об этом не имеет.   
Сама Сара еще нигде не рассказала, как они встретились и где все произошло, но он уже заведомо был демоном-искусителем. Кое-где жалели Себастьяна, мол-де, как он, бедняжка, продолжает жить с мужем-изменником. Гадостей было вроде бы и немного, но забористые, и Барнс просто позакрывал все эти странички.   
Проверив рабочую почту, он удивился тому, что ему уже пришло несколько предложений интервью от разного рода желтых газетенок и даже приглашение на какое-то ток-шоу, Барнсу было не интересно, на какое. Он даже отвечать не стал на эти письма, предполагая, что его нежелание контактировать будет более чем понятным ответом на предложения.   
Потом решил глянуть, что пишут об общине “Ангелы Господни”. Несколько статей довольно коротко рассказывали об этой секте: натуральное хозяйство, многоженство, отсутствие интернета и телевидения. Глава, как он сам себя называл, Настоятель, Саймон О’Брайн, оказался отцом Сары. И несколько фотографий территории, которая находилась на южной границе с заповедником Уортон.   
Барнс там снимался, но прошлым летом, и они были в северной части заповедника.   
Постулаты “Ангелов” Барнс читать не стал, логично предполагая, что это извращенное трактование библии. Снова позакрывав ненужные вкладки, Барнс уселся писать список всех мест, куда ездил с января месяца. Список получился довольно длинный. Начиная с Гавайев в январе и заканчивая Аляской в июле. Все это он отослал Арье, найдя все брони отелей и билетов, которые было возможно. Это заняло у него почти полдня, а еще нужно было съездить в магазин и приготовить ужин.   
Выскочив из дома, Барнс чуть рефлекторно не свернул шею подскочившему к нему мужчине, остановившись на половине движения.   
— Мистер Барнс, — быстро заговорил мужчина, — что вы можете сказать…  
— Без комментариев, — рявкнул Барнс, направляясь к своей машине, надеясь, что мужчина за ним не последует, но нет.   
— И все же, мистер Барнс, — не унимался репортер, решивший попытать счастья, — от вас беременна женщина…  
— Я сказал: без комментариев! — повторил Барнс и посмотрел на мужчину, как на букашку, которую он сейчас раздавит, если тот еще скажет хоть слово.   
Мужчина сник, стушевался и постарался свалить с глаз долой, а Барнс, стряхнув с себя раздражение, пошел дальше, надеясь, что это не первая ласточка, и больше идиотов не будет.


	24. Chapter 24

— Ка-а-а-ак меня жалеют, — протянул Себастьян после ужина, когда дети уже ушли к себе. — И считают наивным идиотом.   
— А меня злобным обманщиком, пудрящим тебе мозги и живущий за твой счет? — почти светски поинтересовался Барнс, улыбаясь. Хорошо, что они знали правду, и ничто не могло поколебать их уверенность друг в друге.   
— Примерно так, — кивнул Себастьян. — И друзья наперебой спрашивают: “Ты уверен?” “Себ, ты точно уверен?” “Ты же не можешь знать наверняка, такие вещи на пустом месте не возникают”. Тьфу!  
— Да скажи ты им, что я бесплоден, пусть от тебя отстанут, — предложил Барнс. — Или в морду дай, тоже помогает.   
— Ну уж нет, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Это слишком личная информация. Бесспорно, на суде она всплывет, но трепаться об этом направо и налево до суда я не буду, котик.   
— Мне вот интересно, когда это я дал повод так о себе думать, — Барнс устроился на диване так, чтобы Себастьян мог облокачиваться на него, а не на спинку, и обнял, положив подбородок на плечо.   
— Ну, каждый судит по себе, так что сам понимаешь… Вон Чейз недавно развелся, как раз из-за измен. У Эмили свадьба расстроилась. Это у нас с тобой все неестественно гладко и ровно.   
— А если бы я мог иметь детей, ты бы во мне усомнился? — серьезно спросил Барнс.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Если бы ты мог иметь детей, у нас были бы не близнецы от меня, а два ребенка от каждого из нас, вот и все. Ты не из тех, кто сует член в каждую доступную дырку, и я совершенно не верю, что ты бы повелся на неадекватную малолетку.   
— Мне слишком много лет, чтобы вестись даже на адекватных малолеток, — усмехнулся Барнс, поцеловав Себастьяна в шею. — А то, что у нас все ровно и гладко… Ты хочешь ссориться?  
— Ну мы можем попробовать… — задумчиво сказал Себастьян. — О, давай поссоримся… ну не знаю… Черт, не могу придумать ни одного повода!   
— Ты можешь нарычать на меня за то, что я в очередной раз раскидал свои шмотки, — предложил повод Барнс. — Я, правда, на тебя в ответ нарычать не смогу, и на этом все закончится. Как-то так.   
— Вот именно. Давай с детьми к Гарри съездим, пока им в школу не пора.  
— Завтра? — предложил Барнс. — Кстати, я купил детям пневматику, думаю, уже можно. О, на тему друзей, мои никто не спросил, правда ли я обрюхатил ту девку.   
— Да твои, небось, и не в курсе скандала. Да, давай завтра.   
— Не радует меня этот скандал прямо перед школой, — вздохнул Барнс, повалив Себастьяна на диван и обняв его, положив на него ногу и руку. — Мало ли в школе идиотов...  
— Мы ничего не можем с этим сделать, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Не принимай близко к сердцу.   
— Я не знаю, может, мне стоит прийти на какое-нибудь шоу? Я уверен, эта Сара протащится по десятку, такая благодатная тема. Пусть посмотрит на меня живого, — предложил Барнс. — Может, ее под наркотой выеб кто-то похожий на меня, а она где-то фотку увидела и ее заклинило. Тем более, она мессию ждет, она ебанутая на всю голову. Вот спорим, если она меня увидит, — открестится разом.   
— Ну давай. Только выбери самое рейтинговое шоу, — посоветовал Себастьян.   
— Сам мне выберешь, — сказал Барнс. — Но суда это не отменяет.   
— Разумеется, — согласился Себастьян. 

 

— Я за машиной, — крикнул Барнс из прихожей, подхватывая рюкзак. — У вас пятнадцать минут, чтобы я подъехал, вы уже ждали меня внизу.   
— Мы будем стрелять? — строго спросил Лекс, застегивая кроссовки.  
— Да! — уверенно заявила Мика. — Тата, ведь правда?  
— Правда, мои хорошие, — подтвердил Себастьян.   
— А ты же умеешь стрелять? — спросила Мика.  
— Умею. И _рара_ умеет.  
— Ну, _рара_ вообще все умеет, — заявил Лекс.   
— Неправда, он шить не умеет, — помотала головой Мика. — И рисовать. Я его просила мне дельфинчика нарисовать, а у него каракатица получилась.  
Когда Барнс подъехал, его честно ждали. Дети забрались в машину и пристегнулись, уже умея делать это самостоятельно.   
— Значит так, — начал Барнс. — Сегодня будем учиться стрелять из винтовки. Винтовка пневматическая. В прошлый раз из чего стреляли?  
— Из пневматического пистолета! — радостно ответила Мика.   
— Правильно, — похвалил Барнс.  
— А тата будет стрелять? — спросил Лекс.   
— Буду, — обернулся к детям Себастьян.  
— Из чего? — поинтересовалась Мика.  
— Из автомата по тарелочкам.   
— Все будут стрелять по тарелочкам, — пообещал Барнс. — Но из разного оружия.  
— Тарелочки бздынь — и вдребезги! — радостно всплеснула руками Мика.   
Всю дорогу дети задавали разные вопросы, как относящиеся к пострелушкам, так и просто про всякое разное. Барнс с Себастьяном отвечали, как могли, хотя некоторые детские вопросы ставили взрослых в тупик.   
За разговорами дорога показалась короче. Гарри, как обычно, встречал их, сидя на ограде. Они с Андреа так и не решились завести детей и жили вдвоем.   
— Привет, — подошел он к машине, здороваясь сразу со всеми. — Дуйте сразу на стрельбище, я все притащил, а я Андреа из дому заберу и тоже подъедем.   
— И чего ты натащил? — поинтересовался Барнс, они не собирались сегодня ничего снимать, приехали просто развлечься и поучить стрелять детей. Хотя Барнс предполагал, что лет через шесть будет демонстрировать простоту использования некоторых моделей огнестрела уже не на Себастьяне, а на своих детях.   
— Мы же развлекаться будем, — пожал плечами Гарри, — так что всякого. Ну и для детей пневматику. Но если нужно что-то конкретное, я прихвачу.   
— Тебе что-нибудь хочется конкретного? — спросил у Себастьяна Барнс.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Мне сегодня все равно, из чего стрелять, котик. Привет, Гарри, — он пожал ему руку. — Мы привезли продуктов с собой.   
— Молодцы, — Гарри давно привык к тому что они привозили продукты. — Все, встретимся на стрельбище.   
Он запрыгнул в свою машину и поехал к дому забирать Андреа.  
Рядом со стрельбищем уже стоял старенький пикап, в кузове которого лежало разнообразное оружие. Пистолеты, автоматы, винтовки снайперские и штурмовые, пара новеньких револьверов и трехлинейка.   
Дети вылезли из машины, и Барнс поставил их в кузов, чтобы они могли посмотреть на лежащее оружие.   
— Какое красивое, — сказала Мика. — _Pара_ , а это старое очень, да?   
Мика указала на трехлинейку, выделяющуюся темным деревом приклада и цевья.   
— Да, это винтовка Мосина, еще ее называют trekhlineika, — принялся рассказывать Барнс дочке. — Конкретно этой винтовке уже больше ста лет, и сегодня мы посмотрим, как она стреляет. Это магазинная винтовка, конструктором которого был русский оружейник Мосин.   
— А магазинная это как? — спросил Лекс.   
— Многозарядная, — пояснил Барнс.   
— А… — протянул Лекс.   
Лекс не любил пострелушки и оружие так, как его сестра, но обожал любые семейные развлечения.   
— Тата, а ты в кино по-настоящему стреляешь? — спросил он Себастьяна.   
— По-настоящему, но холостыми патронами, — объяснил Себастьян.   
— А почему они называются холостыми? — спросила Мика.   
— Потому что в них нет пули, — ответил Барнс.   
— А как они тогда стреляют? — спросил Лекс.   
Барнс достал из кузова один из автоматов и, выщелкнув обойму, достал из нее один патрон.   
— Вот смотри, — показал Барнс Лексу донышко патрона, Мика тут же пристроилась рядом, — это — капсюль. По нему в момент нажатия на спусковой крючок бьет боек. После этого в патроне воспламеняется порох, который выталкивает пулю. В холостом патроне вылетают пороховые газы. Иногда бывают заменители пуль из пластика или чего-то подобного. Но, несмотря на то, что холостой патрон не имеет поражающего элемента, он все равно может быть опасен, если, к примеру, стрелять в упор.   
— Тата, а в тебя не стреляли в упор? — встревоженно спросил Лекс.  
— Нет, мой хороший, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Со мной все будет в порядке, не сомневайся.   
— _Pара_ , а боек это что? — спросила Мика, которую оружие занимало уже сейчас.   
— Я разберу попозже что-нибудь, что захочешь, и расскажу, где что, договорились? — предложил Барнс, понимая, что проще показать, чем объяснять на пальцах, что такое боек и где он находится.   
— Хорошо, — согласилась Мика.   
— Ладно, а вы сегодня будете учиться стрелять вот из этого, — он достал две пневматические винтовки и принялся рассказывать детям, как они устроены, объясняя подробно, но просто.   
Они с Себастьяном вообще не сюсюкали с детьми, общаясь с ними скорее как с равными. Барнс предполагал, что они не дают детям именно женской ласки, определенно особенной и ни с чем не сравнимой, но, с другой стороны, миллионы детей выросли без отцов, и это не помешало им стать полноценными людьми без проблем и комплексов.   
В это время приехали Гарри с Андреа, выгрузились, не прерывая лекцию Барнса, даже заслушавшись, как он рассказывал про устройство и тактико-технические характеристики.   
Себастьян присматривал за детьми, улыбался Гарри и Андреа. Конечно, такое семейное развлечение, как пострелушки, для кого-то показалось бы странным, но вот такая у них была семья. Мику явно интересовало оружие, Баки его любил, да и Лекс не скучал.   
По мнению Себастьяна, поездки на стрельбище были куда интереснее, чем тот же Диснейленд.   
Как только Барнс рассказал детям теорию, он, не теряя времени, перешел к практике. Как держать, куда смотреть, чтобы верно прицелиться, как максимально погасить отдачу. Барнс был полностью занят обучением детей стрельбе и совершенно не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. Он был настолько погружен в процесс и был при этом достаточно мягким, чтобы не вспоминать бытность свою тренером девочек из Красной Комнаты, что сам не заметил, как для него летит время.   
— Тата, — Лекс отложил винтовку и подергал Себастьяна за руку. — Я кушать хочу.  
— Баки, дети проголодались, — сказал Себастьян, дождавшись перерыва в выстрелах, — пора прерваться.   
Барнс вынырнул из своего мира, в который погружался, стреляя, с некоторых пор утаскивая в этот мир и Мику, которая была просто в восторге от пострелушек в целом и оружия в частности. Она всегда внимала рассказам Барнса об оружии с открытым ртом, в отличие от Лекса, который слушал только потому, что _papa_ рассказывал.   
— Ну что, народ, — обратился Барнс к Гарри и Андреа, — поехали кормить детей?  
— Поехали, но только детей, для нас готовить придется, — предупредил Гарри.   
— Фигня война, — махнул рукой Барнс, — приготовим.   
Андреа, хоть и была бездетна, с детьми Барнса и Себастьяна обращалась умело и уверенно. Она быстро накормила их, а потом попросила Барнса:  
— Помоги мне сделать обед на всех.   
— Тата, а мы пойдем смотреть на озеро? — спросил Лекс.  
— Пойдем, — кивнул Себастьян.  
— А рыбок покормим? Андреа, мы возьмем хлеб для рыбок? — спросила Мика.  
— Бери, милая, — разрешила Андреа.   
— Езжайте на озеро, — кивнул Барнс, — а мы с Андреа пока приготовим пожрать на всех. Часа через полтора возвращайтесь.   
В сотейнике зашкворчало кинутое туда мясо, которое Барнс нарезал, пока дети ели. Вытерев руки о полотенце, он поцеловал Себастьяна и отпустил его на озеро с детьми, куда Гарри собрался вместе с ними.   
Себастьян отвез детей на озеро. Покормил с ними рыб с мостков — Гарри в последние годы полюбил рыбачить, — погулял, помог Лексу нарвать букет диких цветов для Андреа, которую Лекс, смущаясь, очень любил. Мика поймала лягушку, и Себастьян едва уговорил ее отпустить несчастное животное, а не тащить ее _раре_. Он сфотографировал Мику с лягушкой и Лекса с цветами, и они вернулись.   
После обеда Гарри с Барнсом устроились во дворе за большим столом, который вытаскивали на лето, и принялись чистить оружие, из которого полдня стреляли. Мика тут же пристроилась рядом, внимательно следя за тем, что делает _papa_ , а тот, разбирая, рассказывал, что он делает, и как называется каждая часть.   
Андрела заняла Лекса, которому оружие было не так интересно, а Себастьян устроился на террасе в кресле, читая с телефона.   
Барнс с Гарри закончили, когда вечер медленно опускался, окрашивая небо на западе розовым. Себастьян с Барнсом быстро собрались и уехали домой, тепло распрощавшись с хозяевами. Пока ехали, дети уснули, набегавшись за день и получив массу впечатлений. Завтра обещало быть таким же радостным и семейным, потому что воскресенье, потому что у обоих был выходной, и они могли провести еще один целый день с детьми.


	25. Chapter 25

— Лапушка, я так больше не могу, — возопил Барнс, захлопывая ноут.   
Прошло уже два месяца, как началась эпопея с Сарой, которая теперь щеголяла на ток-шоу с довольно внушительным животом. Суд тоже был в разгаре, но отец Сары нанял толкового адвоката, и дело приняло вялотекущий оборот, не помогла даже бульдожья хватка Альи и заключение врача о стерильности.   
Барнса полоскали, как могли, совершенно ничего не стесняясь, а его нежелание давать интервью и являться на шоу воспринимали как признание вины. Единственное, что в этой ситуации радовало — подскочили продажи его книги.   
Дети пошли в школу и успешно в ней учились, радуя родителей, их пока скандал не затронул, зато на Барнса стали посматривать мамочки, забирающие из школы детей.   
— Что еще нового, котик? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Принципиально нового ничего. Меня склоняют на все лады, кто как, — отозвался Барнс, поглаживая Стива для успокоения души. — Предложений прийти на ток-шоу у меня полно, выбирай, на какое мне сходить, пока эта сука не родила. Черт, еще и суд затягивается, у них толковый адвокат. Откуда у этих психов вообще деньги на такого адвоката?  
— Ну, секты обычно богаты, — объяснил Себастьян. — Я бы посоветовал тебе “Импульс”, это довольно новое ток-шоу, но с хорошими рейтингами.   
— Засвечусь в телеке на всю страну? — усмехнулся Барнс, набивая с телефона ответ о согласии.   
— Почему бы и нет? — спросил Себастьян. — Заодно узнаем, насколько ты телегеничен.   
— Насколько я что? — не понял Барнс.   
— Мы знаем, что ты фотогеничен, ты хорошо получаешься на фото, — принялся объяснять Себастьян. — Но не знаем, будет ли тебя любить телекамера. Меня вот любит.   
— Да мне как-то все равно, — Барнс забрался на диван к Себастьяну и улегся, укладывая голову к нему на колени. — Я просто хочу, чтобы она увидела меня и в глаза мне сказала, что я ее обрюхатил, или не смогла сказать ничего.   
— Ну вот и встретитесь, — кивнул Себастьян.   
— Как бы мне не придушить суку у всех на глазах, — мечтательно сказал Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по колену. — В этом году когда поедем на Гавайи? После праздников не получится, у детей школа.   
— Поедем на рождественские каникулы, — ответил Себастьян. — Я уже забронировал дом.   
— Тот же, что и всегда? — оживился Барнс, говорить об отдыхе ему было гораздо интереснее, чем обсуждать, как его полоскают на телевидение.   
— Ну, я хочу свозить детей в заповедник бабочек. И, наверное, на конную экскурсию по горам. На такие экскурсии берут с семи лет, с родителями, конечно. А дельфины и яхта — как обычно.   
— Какие у тебя далеко идущие планы, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Хорошо, значит, бабочки, конная прогулка, яхта и дельфины.   
— Дети обожают Гавайи, — сказал Себастьян. — Хотя, я думаю, надо будет поездить куда-нибудь еще. Для разнообразия.   
— Я хочу взять их с собой на Аляску, они уже большие, — выдал свои предположения Барнс. — А отдыхать можно как-нибудь съездить в Европу. Как тебе мысль?  
— Мы собирались поехать на Аляску все вместе, — напомнил Себастьян. — Ты говорил, современные репелленты хорошо работают. А в Европу я не хочу. Там скучно. Лучше… — он задумался. — Хотя можно в Испанию или Грецию.   
— Я думал, ты не хочешь на Аляску, — удивился Барнс. — Но это хорошо, что ты с нами поедешь, будет весело. Заодно поможешь мне волосы расчесывать. Я люблю, когда ты меня расчесываешь.   
Он потерся щекой о бедро Себастьяна.   
— Все-таки страшно интересно, как это Сара про тебя узнала, — вздохнул Себастьян. — В журналах обычно сложно найти информацию о моделях с рекламных страниц, в каталогах вообще не найти, на ТВ ты не светишься...  
— Думаешь, эта блаженная мне расскажет? — невесело усмехнулся Барнс. — Она же утверждает, что я был послан ей Богом. И я не думаю, что в ее секте читают те журналы, в которых я свечусь. Единственное место, где мое фото подписано — это моя книга. Но меня терзают смутные сомнения, что она ее не читала. Я вообще думаю, что ее кто-то надоумил.   
— Скорее всего, — согласился Себастьян. — Но все же, почему ты? Почему не я, к примеру?  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы тебя полоскали, как изменника и подонка, предавшего невинную девушку? — поинтересовался Барнс.   
— Это было бы естественнее. У меня заработки больше, я известнее.   
— У меня складывается ощущение, что ты мне завидуешь, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Просто для тебя это тяжелее, чем было бы для меня, — объяснил Себастьян.   
— Я не устаю удивляться, насколько люди — психи, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Вот почему обязательно надо было выдумывать такой бред? Зачем порочить честного человека?  
— Мне кажется, эта Сара вообще не видит в тебе реального человека, — произнес Себастьян. — Так часто бывает.   
— Я даже знать не хочу, что у нее в голове, — признался Барнс. — Я надеюсь, когда она меня увидит, все и закончится.   
Заиграла, наверное, самая известная мелодия из “Стены” Пинк Флойд, и Барнс ответил на звонок. Он говорил всего пару минут, просто соглашаясь по большей части с собеседником.   
— Ну вот, через неделю съемки шоу, — наконец сказал он Себастьяну, попрощавшись. — Мне самому придумывать, что надеть?  
— Не-не-не! — замотал головой Себастьян. — Я сам подберу тебе наряд, котик. На ТВ столько нюансов приходится учитывать, ты не представляешь!  
— Даже знать не хочу, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Главное, я буду выглядеть сногсшибательно.   
— В этом можешь быть уверен, котик. Только побриться не забудь.   
— Не забуду, я, знаешь ли, вообще иногда это делаю, — Барнс рассмеялся и начал тискать Себастьяна.   
Сейчас ему было даже интересно, как отреагирует на его появление Сара, которая, наверное, уже привыкла, что он не показывается ей на глаза. Через неделю он это узнает. 

 

Себастьян не стал провожать Баки в телестудию, но с интересом и предвкушением уселся смотреть ток-шоу “Импульс”, благо дети были на занятиях по крав мага, куда их отвела Стэлла.   
Работа моделью за столько лет помогла Барнсу привыкнуть и к яркому освещению, и к стилистам, и к визажистам, поэтому он спокойно сносил последние приготовления его к выходу перед камеры. Он даже не волновался, ему было интересно посмотреть на эту Сару живьем, а что там у него собирались спрашивать, было совершенно не важно.   
Сара уже сидела в студии, когда туда вошел Барнс. Ведущая — Кейм Каллери — представила его зрителям, и Сара воскликнула, перекрикивая аплодисменты зрителей:  
— Но это не он! Это не может быть он! Джеймс Барнс старше!  
Барнс прошел мимо Сары и устроился на одном из диванчиков напротив нее, закинул ногу на ногу, чувствуя себя все же немного не в своей тарелке, но умело скрывая это от всех. Единственное его публичное фото, где он выглядел старше, чем обычно, было на книге, теперь было понятно, откуда Сара его себе выдумала. Или ей кто-то выдумал и показал фото.   
Сегодня он выглядел совершенно иначе, чем на том фото: гладко выбритый, с распущенными волосами, а там он был заросший седой недельной щетиной и даже хвоста не было видно.   
Он посмотрел на Сару, мило оскалившись, и принялся ждать, что будет дальше. Потому что, похоже, ситуация приняла тот оборот, которого никто не ожидал.   
Заметив, как ведущая немного растерялась, Барнс внутри ликовал, сам не зная, почему, ему просто было приятно, что его появление нарушило устканенную процедуру.   
— Но Сара, — секундная заминка прошла, и ведущая взяла себя в руки продолжила, — вы утверждали, что отец будущего мессии, вашего ребенка, Джеймс Барнс, автор книги “Оружие нового времени”. Вот он, перед вами.   
— Я никогда не видела этого человека! — взвизгнула Сара. — Это не он!   
И она обняла руками свой изрядный живот, словно защищая его от Барнса.   
— То есть, вы утверждаете, что Джеймс Барнс не отец вашего ребенка? — давила Кейм.   
— Господь послал мне Джеймса Барнса, чтобы родился мессия, — заявила Сара. — Но это, — она ткнула пальцем в Барнса, — не Джеймс Барнс!  
Кейм очень выразительно подняла бровь, переводя взгляд на Барнса.   
— Как вы можете прокомментировать это заявление? — поинтересовалась она у него.   
Барнс задумался, ответить коротко или развести демагогию, решил, что можно и поговорить.   
— Даже не знаю, — усмехнулся он. — Я точно знаю, что я Джеймс Барнс, и я написал книгу “Оружие нового времени”. И я точно знаю, что никогда до этого момента не встречался с Сарой лично. Возможно, отец этого ребенка какой-то другой Джеймс Барнс.   
— Возможно, возможно, — хищно улыбнулась Кейм. — Сара, может быть, вы что-то перепутали?   
— Это не тот человек, — испуганно повторила Сара. — Он злой, а тот был добрый! Этот молодой, тот был старше!  
— Мэм, мне сорок три года, могу права показать, — усмехнулся Барнс и даже полез в карман синих в тонкую серую полоску брюк, достал кусок пластика и показал его, тут же наехала камера, чтобы взять крупным планом.   
— Сара, но как вы объясните такую перемену своего мнения? Вы утверждали, что Джеймс отец вашего ребенка, вот он пришел, и это именно тот Джеймс Барнс, о котором вы так много говорили до этого, и вы утверждаете, что это не он. Как так? — не отставала от Сары Кейм.   
Тем временем на больших экранах в студии появилось изображение книги — сначала передней обложки, а потом задней, с фотографией. Фотографию дали крупным планом. На ней Барнс выглядел на свой документальный возраст — брутальная седая щетина, волосы гладко убраны назад, морщины на лбу.   
— Джеймс, на этом фото вы действительно выглядите старше, — прокомментировала фото Кейм.   
— Да, не скажу, что самое удачное фото, но, сами понимаете, когда ты эксперт, и выглядеть должен, как эксперт, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Пожалуй, — согласилась Кейм. — Сара, а вы что скажете?  
— Это разные люди, — уверенно сказала Сара.  
Барнс расхохотался, это было действительно смешно, но теперь он начал предполагать, что Сара просто больна, и бедная девочка не отличает вымысла от реальности. Вернее, ее вымысел не сходился с объективной реальностью, и ее представления о мире ломались. Но что поделать, несчастная выросла в религиозной общине, а там все на голову ушибленные.   
Он даже не очень понимал, ему стоит доказывать, что он и человек на фото — одно лицо, или же наоборот, убедить Сару, что это действительно не он.   
— Джеймс? — обратилась к нему Кейм.   
— У меня есть фото, где я выгляжу гораздо младше своих лет, здесь я выгляжу чуть старше, — пояснил он. — Но еще ни у кого не возникало сомнений, что это я. Сара, — обратился он к ней напрямую, улыбнувшись мягко, как на фото, — тебе просто кажется, что мы два разных человека. На самом деле это не так.   
— Голос… голос не тот, — неуверенно произнесла Сара.   
— Джеймс, — мягко попросила Кейм, — расскажите нашим зрителям о себе. Вы ведь не только пишете и переводите книги.   
— Ну, это моя первая книга, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я пишу статьи про оружие, снимаю обзоры оружия. Много перевожу разного. Еще я модель, снимаюсь для оружейных журналов и туристических. Вообще я бывший наемник, но как только встретил своего мужа, очень быстро завязал с этим делом.   
— А ваш муж, он?.. — спросила Кейм.   
— Себастьян Стэн, — ответил Барнс. — Мы женаты уже двенадцать лет. У нас двое детей. И поверьте, я бы не стал всем этим рисковать ради одномоментной связи со вчерашним ребенком.   
— Значит, вы утверждаете, что никогда не были знакомы с Сарой? — спросила Кейм.   
— Но даже она сама утверждает, что не знает меня, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Уж я ее точно не знаю. 

 

Себастьян довольно хихикал все время, пока шло шоу. Сара выглядела тем, кем и была — дурочкой-фантазеркой, иллюзии которой не выдержали столкновения с реальностью. Конечно, она придумает что-нибудь еще, такие, как она, всегда что-нибудь придумывают, но ей уже никто не поверит. 

 

Шоу длилось около сорока минут, за которые Сара полностью сдулась, не могла внятно ответить ни на один вопрос, а ей никто не пытался помогать, в итоге над несчастной девочкой стал смеяться даже весь зал.   
— Так кто же все-таки отец вашего ребенка? — под занавес спросила Кейм.   
— Мне послал его господь! — гордо сказала Сара.   
— Я же говорил, что я тут не при чем, — со смехом вставил Барнс.   
Кейм сказала длинную завершающую речь, и все закончилось. Барнс мог быть свободен. Он не представлял, как повернется все в суде, после заявлений Сары на шоу, но пока там бодались Алья и их адвокат, нанятый, судя по всему, отцом Сары.   
Как только все закончилось, Барнс тут же собрался уходить, делать ему тут было нечего. И тем более, он не собирался общаться с Сарой, ему хватило этих сорока минут.   
“Я еду домой” — написал он Себастьяну.   
“Я смотрел шоу”, — ответил Себастьян. — Ты просто чудо”.

 

— Ну рассказывай, как это было со стороны, — сказал Барнс уже дома, когда они устроились на диване, Барнс с какао, а Себастьян с кофе.   
Не сказать, чтобы Барнс был в восторге, но он скорее повеселился, теперь точно уверенный, что Сара просто не в себе.  
— А я записал, — ответил Себастьян. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Если честно, то не очень, — признался Барнс. — Может быть, завтра. Меня больше твои впечатления интересуют. Вот, я нихреново так засветился на телевидении, надеюсь, теперь пиздец с тем, что я отец какого-то мессии, прекратится.   
— Ну, Сара четко высказалась, что отец ее ребенка не ты, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян. — Она была очень убедительна.   
— До меня это еще там дошло. Как думаешь, что теперь будет с девочкой? — спросил Барнс, хотя ему не сказать, чтобы было очень интересно. Скорее, теперь ее стало просто жаль, ведь не сама же она это все придумала. Но хорошо, что от него теперь отстанут.   
— Родит, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Если секта не развалится, будут лепить из ребенка мессию… если мальчик родится. Если девочка, даже не представляю.  
— Наверное, хорошо, что я решился на шоу сходить, — Барнс допил какао и поставил кружку на пол, разваливаясь на диване, кладя голову Себастьяну на колени. — Больше не будут меня полоскать, как изменника и обманщика, а тебя жалеть. Или, думаешь, найдутся те, кто скажет, что я ее банально запугал?  
— Сказать можно что угодно, а окончательный вердикт вынесет суд, — спокойно произнес Себастьян, поглаживая Баки по волосам. 

 

Окончательный вердикт суда был оглашен только после того, как ребенок Сары — девочка — родился. Был сделан и анализ ДНК на отцовство, хотя и без него было ясно, что Джеймс Барнс не имеет отношения к этому ребенку: Сара родила мулатку. Черноглазую, смуглую, кудрявую брюнетку.   
Саймон О’Брайан по суду был обязан выплатить Барнсу компенсацию за моральный и репутационный ущерб. Алья торжествовала.   
Себастьяну было немного интересно, от кого же на самом деле забеременела бедная Сара, но не настолько, чтобы хоть как-то расследовать это дело.   
Больше Сара на телевидении не появлялась, удалившись с ребенком в свою общину. Барнс предполагал, что этот скандал ему еще аукнется, но он надеялся, что новость о его бесплодии в будущем больше не допустит подобных скандалов. Он только опасался, что такое может прилететь Себастьяну, хотя люди давно должны были понять, что они верны друг другу, а на все подобные инсинуации отвечают подачей исковых заявлений.   
— Все, — радостно сказал Барнс, устраиваясь на подоконнике и болтая ногам. — Можно забыть как страшный сон. С другой стороны, ко мне не подкопаешься, я бесплоден, а она родила мулатку. Я засветился по телеку, и нам перепало немало денег. Можно сказать, что все прошло удачно.   
— Думаю, кому приспичит, выучат, что до нас докапываться попросту разорительно, — согласился Себастьян.   
— Хорошо, что это происходит редко, — Барнс закинул за спину косу, кончик которой теребил. — С другой стороны, тоже неплохой способ заработать. Только небыстрый.   
— Знаешь, ты так нервничаешь от подобных вещей, что нафиг такие заработки, — уверенно сказал Себастьян.   
— Я не нервничаю, — уверенно сказал Барнс, хотя сам помнил, как у него чуть ли не руки тряслись от всего этого, но больше от злости и бессилия что-либо сделать.   
Себастьян снова погладил его по голове и ничего не сказал.

 

Солнечным, слишком теплым для середины февраля днем, Барнс встречал детей из школы. Первый класс, отличный от садика режим, но дети хорошо справлялись, очень неплохо учились и не конфликтовали ни с учителями, ни с одноклассниками.  
— _Рара_ , — сказала Мика, когда они с Лексом, держа Баки за руки, шли домой. — Боб сегодня сказал, что точно знает, что ты не наш отец. Я его хотела ударить.  
— Нельзя драться в школе, — грустно сказал Лекс.   
— Правильно, нельзя драться в школе, — подтвердил Барнс. — А с чего это Боб такое сказал?   
Этого Барнс опасался и давно ждал, но вопросов пока задано не было, да и, если честно, не знал он, что в таком случае детям ответить. Рассказывать про то, что не тот, кто родил, а тот, кто воспитал, было как-то рановато, доказывать с пеной у рта, что он-де их папа бесполезно, но что-то говорить было надо. И говорить надо было именно ему.   
— Он говорит, его мама точно знает, что у тебя не может быть детей, — Мика пнула крышку от кока-колы.   
— Врет он все, — добавил Лекс. — У него папы нет, вот он и завидует.  
— Ну вот пусть он со своей мамой и знают, — спокойно сказал Барнс. — Вы сами как считаете?  
— Я думаю, — рассудительно сказал Лекс, — ты наш отец. И Себастьян. Только мне непонятно, где наша мама.   
— Мужчины же не могут родить, — добавила Мика.   
Барнс был уверен, что в этом возрасте он не предполагал, откуда берутся дети, сейчас дети имели во много раз больше знаний о человеческом организме и мире вокруг, чем они со Стивом.   
— Да, у вас нет мамы, зато два папы, у кого-то ведь вообще только мама, или только папа есть, — заговорил Барнс, осторожно подбирая слова. — Но да, мужчины родить ребенка не могут. Одна добрая женщина помогла вам появиться на свет. Но это не значит, что она ваша мама. Не всегда женщина, которая родила, будет мамой ребенку. Чтобы быть мамой, надо растить своего ребенка. И чтобы быть папой, надо растить своего ребенка, быть рядом.   
— Потому что вы с татой любите друг друга и хотели детей? А женщины, которая вас любит и хочет родить вам ребеночка, вы не встретили? — спросила Мика.   
Лекс выжидательно посмотрел на Барнса.   
— Да, именно так все и было, — подтвердил Барнс, поражаясь, к каким интересным, а, главное, правильным на данном этапе выводам приходит Мика. — Мы с татой хотели вас, а любимой женщины у нас нет. Но разве нам вчетвером плохо?   
— Нам хорошо, — улыбнулась Мика.   
— Боб нам завидует, — снова сказал Лекс. — У нас два папы, а у него ни одного. И брата или сестры у него нету. А когда мы рассказывали, как с дельфинами плавали, он тоже говорил, что это все неправда. Хотя это правда, у нас и фото есть.   
— Есть. А он говорил, что это фотошоп, — сморщила нос Мика. — Я его все-таки стукну!  
Барнс бы предпочел стукнуть маму этого Боба, он помнил ее, одинокая замотанная женщина, ищущая себе мужика, могла бы трепаться на темы отцовства и материнства не при сыне. Дети, по мнению Барнса, в этом возрасте были еще достаточно жестоки, хотя и не сознавали этого.   
— Нет, дорогая, — погладил он Мику по яркой фиолетово-белой шапке с тремя висячими помпонами, — бить никого не надо. Тебя за это будут ругать, а тебе это надо? Не надо. Лучше просто не общайся с ним, раз он такой злой и завистливый мальчик.   
— У нас в классе всего восемь человек, — объяснил Лекс. — А мисс Беккер говорит, что мы все должны дружить и друг друга не обижать.   
— Боб — мочалка, — заявила Мика.   
— Мочалка? — не понял Барнс.   
— Ну ты же нам не велишь ругаться плохими словами, — посмотрела на него Мика так невинно, что в это почти можно было поверить. — А мочалка — не плохое слово.   
— Дружить — это хорошо и правильно. Это важно, когда в классе все друг другу хорошие товарищи, — заговорил Барнс. — Но это не значит, что вы обязаны со всеми дружить. Это значит, что своих товарищей нельзя обижать и нужно помогать в трудную минуту, если видите, что нужна помощь. Но дружить не обязательно.


	26. Chapter 26

Стоял прохладный дождливый сентябрь, близнецы недавно отпраздновали свой восьмой день рождения, ходили уже в третий класс и сегодня поехали на экскурсию в лесной заповедник. Не сказать, чтобы они на нее очень хотели на нее поехать, но Барнс предложил им не отделяться от коллектива и, может быть, даже что-то рассказать интересное своим друзьям о лесных походах.   
Барнс с близнецами много времени проводил, таская их в разные заповедники и национальные парки на выходные, они очень хорошо умели ориентироваться в лесу, даже готовить на костре, разводить его. Палатку им самим было поставить еще слабо, но они честно как-то попытались.   
Уезжали они жутко обиженные на Себастьяна, потому что тот не купил им чипсов, которые дети до этого ни разу не просили. Барнс с Себастьяном вообще не покупали им никакого фаст-фуда, снэков и прочей вредной еды, но тут кто-то их угостил, и детям понравилось.   
Приближался вечер, и Барнс ждал звонка от детей, чтобы пойти забрать их от школы, когда их привезут обратно, но пока стояла тишина и он радостно работал, сидя в квартире втроем со Стивом и Гризом. Себастьян был на рекламных съемках и должен был вернуться поздно.   
В половине восьмого Барнсу позвонила мисс Беккер.   
— Мистер Барнс, простите за беспокойство, — испуганно сказала она. — Мика и Лекс… Наш автобус опрокинулся и мы… Они не пострадали, мистер Барнс, но дети… Они потерялись.   
— Они что? — очень спокойно спросил Барнс, понимая, что его дети потеряться не могли в принципе. Никак. В рюкзаке у Мики всегда болтался подаренный давным-давно компас, а в телефонах обоих стоял навигатор, которым дети отлично умели пользоваться. — То есть вы хотите переложить ответственность за то, что потеряли моих детей где-то на трассе, на них самих?  
— Мистер Барнс, вы меня неправильно поняли… — начала мямлить учительница.   
— Нет, я вас понял совершенно правильно, — продолжал спокойно говорить Барнс, хотя внутри него все кипело от ярости. Думать о том, что с детьми действительно могло случиться что-то серьезное, он не хотел, гнал от себя эти мысли, нещадно наезжая на учительницу. — Вы где-то в глуши умудрились потерять именно моих детей, совершенно не представляете, где они, и понятия не имеет, когда они пропали. Что еще вы хотите мне сообщить?  
— Полиция и спасатели уже вызваны, — ответила мисс Беккер. — Извините, моего внимания требуют остальные дети. Я буду держать вас в курсе спасательной операции.   
И она оборвала звонок.   
Барнс очень аккуратно положил телефон рядом с собой на подоконник и глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Звонить Себастьяну с подобной новостью он не стал, боясь, что того удар хватит от такого известия. Барнс очень надеялся, что все разрешится быстро и просто, что с детьми все в порядке, они просто куда-то отошли и сейчас вернутся.   
То, что там еще и автобус перевернулся, Барнса вообще взбесило до глубины души. Как можно так халатно относиться к безопасности детей? Сразу пришла мысль засудить и учительницу, и водителя, или кого там еще можно было засудить.   
Барнс взял телефон и наудачу набрал номер Лекса, тот всегда слышал свой телефон, в отличие от Мики, которая, похоже, была в этом отношении истинной женщиной.   
— _Papa_? — отозвался Лекс. — Представляешь, автобус плюх — и перевернулся! — возбужденно сказал он. — И дождь такой льет, темно-темно! Все плачут, испугались, шумят!  
— Лекс, — как можно спокойнее сказал Барнс, понимая, что явно выдохнул, хотя до этого не дышал. — Где вы?   
— Мы идем в Слотсберг, уже прошли мост, видны огоньки.  
— Не говори _раре_ , что мы идем за чипсами! — на заднем плане был слышен голос Мики.   
Хотелось ругаться матом, а потом выпороть обоих, но Себастьян был резко против телесных наказаний в любом виде, поэтому Барнс предполагал, что придется просто прочитать лекцию.   
— Значит так, вы сейчас идете не за чипсами, об этом мы поговорим отдельно, — Барнс старался говорить как можно спокойнее, понимая, что сейчас просто кипит от гнева совершенно другого рода, еще не испытанного им, потому что до этого дети не выкидывали ничего подобного. — Вы сейчас ищите ближайшего полицейского и говорите ему, что вы заблудились. Кто вы такие и откуда. Вам ясно?  
— Но мы же не заблудились! — удивился Лекс. — Мы знаем, где мы и куда идем. И полицейский будет только в Слотсберге.   
Барнс понял, что сейчас будет учить детей плохому, но выхода не было, иначе пиздюлей получит уже он сам и еще не известно, от кого.   
— Значит так, я не говорю тате, зачем вы ходили, а вы делаете, как я скажу, поняли? — он прекрасно понимал, что скрыть инцидент от Себастьяна не получится, и предполагал, что тот обязательно ему припомнит уроки самостоятельности для детей, но лучше они с этим будут разбираться в кругу семьи, не выставляя своих детей вздорными и своенравными, а на них не натравят службу опеки, а то мало ли что взбредет в голову мисс Беккер после того, как она узнает истинное положение вещей.   
Барнс понимал, что со своим видением и воспитанием детей ходит по шаткой грани, но вот чем он точно не занимался, так это попустительством, и не был замечен в наплевательском отношении к своим детям. Потому что многим вещам, из того, что дети знали, никакая няня научить была не способна.   
— Хорошо, _рара_ , — встревоженно сказал Лекс. — Может, нам поплакать полицейскому?  
— Не переигрывайте там, все знают, что вы по лесам со мной шляетесь, — Барнс задумался, какие еще наставления дать детям. — Значит так. Вам далеко до города?  
— Полтора километра, — ответил Лекс.   
— Хорошо. Я через пятнадцать минут позвоню учительнице и скажу, где вы, — перебирая варианты, Барнс решил, что это будет самый быстрый и надежный. Даже если они за это время не найдут полицейского, хотя бы будет понятно, где искать, и все это побыстрее закончится. — Выключаете навигаторы, говорите, что отошли по кустам, в темноте заблудились и вышли на огни. Я понятно объяснил, что надо сказать?  
— Понятно, — уныло ответил Лекс. — _Рара_ , Мика хочет чипсов.   
Захотелось очень невоспитательно сказать “Вы че, охуели совсем?”, но Барнс сдержался, все-таки это были его дети, а не нерадивые новобранцы, которые накосячили.   
— Дай мне Мику на минутку, — попросил Барнс.   
— Да, _рара_? — угрюмо сказала Мика.   
— Мика, dorogaia, — строго, но ласково сказал Барнс, — никаких чипсов. Почему, я объясню дома подробно и развернуто. Договорились?  
Мика отчетливо шмыгнула носом.   
— Договорились. _Рара_ , а что нам делать, если на улице нет полицейского?  
— Я позвоню мисс Беккер и скажу, где вы, — начал объяснять Барнс. — Скажу, что нашел вас по установленному в ваших телефонах GPS. Позвонил и сказал найти полицейского. Все ясно?  
План был не идеальный, любой мог проболтаться, но Барнс надеялся на то, что достаточно запугал учительницу для того, чтобы она не принялась вести страшное подробное расследование. И так же надеялся, что полицейские тоже, найдя детей, успокоятся.   
Вообще вся ситуация была идиотской, но кто изначально был в ней виноват, сказать было сложно. По-хорошему, все. И Барнс, который занимался воспитанием в детях самостоятельности, и Себастьян, который не объяснил, почему Мике нельзя чипсов, и мисс Беккер, которая реально не уследила за Микой и Лексом. И много сопутствующих факторов, которые привели к тому, что детям оказалось банально не интересно со сверстниками.   
Не сказать, чтобы Барнс действительно считал себя или Себастьяна виноватым в сложившейся ситуации, и это даже было не признаком проявления самостоятельности детей, это было логичным расчетом возможностей, исходя из знания своих сил. Только малыши не учли, что им еще рано заниматься такими вещами.   
— Хорошо, _рара_ , — мрачно сказала Мика. — Ты сильно сердишься?  
— Очень, — честно признался Барнс. — Но об этом мы поговорим дома.   
Он предполагал, что у него будет отдельный разговор с Себастьяном, но надеялся, что лапушка не сильно будет на него злиться.   
Мика шмыгнула носом.   
— Мы уже почти пришли в город, — сказала она. — Совсем немножно осталось. _Рара_ , не сердись. Я тебе смску посылала, что мы в город идем.   
— Мика, мы поговорим дома, — еще раз спокойно сказал Барнс, но все знали, что, чем спокойнее говорил _рара_ , тем злее он был. — Все, дорогая. Мне надо позвонить мисс Беккер, сказать, где вы.   
— Хорошо, _рара_. Я тебя люблю.   
— И я тебя люблю, принцесса. Все, пока, — и Барнс положил трубку.   
Приложив телефон к губам, Барнс задумался, прежде чем позвонить мисс Беккер. Он собирался продолжить политику наездов и стоять на своем, даже не позволяя учительнице задуматься, что она может быть права, и это дети оказались такими прыткими, а не она непрофригодна, но не до такой степени, чтобы ее уволили. Нужно было найти золотую середину и не портить жизнь учительнице, которая была, хоть и виновата, потому что не выполнила своих прямых обязанностей, но не потеряла детей, а они сами ушли.   
— Мисс Беккер, — сказал Барнс, когда учительница ему ответила, — они в Солтсберге, я их отследил. Будут искать полицейского.   
Мисс Беккер с облегчением выдохнула.   
— Спасибо, мистер Барнс, я позвоню в полицию города, предупрежу, что они там. Вы велели им оставаться на месте, пока их не найдет полиция?  
— Они пойдут по центральной улице в поисках полицейского и участка, — сказал Барнс, уверенный, что так и будет. — И пусть там и остаются. Я за ними приеду сам.   
— Ох, — вздохнула учительница. — Хорошо, мистер Барнс. Позвоните мне, пожалуйста, когда заберете Мику и Лекса.   
— Обязательно, — пообещал Барнс и отключился, уже спускаясь к машине.   
Он добрался до города чуть меньше, чем за час, сразу подъехав к полицейскому участку. Припарковался и вошел в здание.   
— Добрый день, вам должны были привезти Микаэллу и Александра Стэнов, я их отец, Джеймс Барнс.   
— _Рара_! — завопили дети и вскочили. — _Рара_ приехал!  
Несколько минут заняло разбирательство: почему дети носят фамилию Стэн, если их отец — Барнс.   
Барнс показал документы о том, что он является опекуном, что он замужем за их биологическим отцом, Себастьяном Стэном. Когда все детали были выяснены и утрясены, и Барнсу, наконец, отдали детей, он молча отвел их в машину.   
Говорить он сейчас готов не был. Нет, Барнс уже не был так зол, как в самом начале, но ему предстояло несколько сложных разговоров, и ему нужно было собрать мозги в кучу, чтобы правильно подобрать слова в каждом из них.   
Дети устроились в своих креслах на заднем сиденье, пристегнулись и взялись за руки. Они молчали.   
— Боб руку сломал, — тихо сказал Лекс. — Он так кричал, и все плакали и кричали, и Мэри визжала. Вот мы и ушли.   
— Значит так, — вздохнув, заговорил Барнс, — тате рассказать придется. Но для начала я объясню, почему так злюсь я.   
Барнс прекрасно понимал, что молчание — это не метод ни наказания, ни вразумления, ничего. Если хочешь что-то получить — говори, и тебя услышат. Если будешь молчать — получишь только молчание и непонимание.   
— У каждого взрослого есть обязанности, которые они выполняют. Бывает так, что взрослые не справляются со своими обязанностями, и с ними случается что-то нехорошее, — Барнс говорил спокойно, скорее даже просто рассказывал. — Но бывает так, что их обязанности им не дают выполнить, и тогда виноват не тот, кто не выполнил, а тот, кто помешал. Сегодня вы помешали мисс Беккер выполнить ее обязанности, потому что не потерялись, как я попросил вас сказать, а самовольно ушли, подставив ее.   
— Ее накажут? — спросила Мика.  
— А как ты считаешь, ее нужно наказать? — спросил Барнс.   
— Ну мы же сами ушли, — сказала Мика. — Она помогла нам выбраться, мы зашли за автобус. Другие учителя помогали вылезти остальным, а мы ушли.   
— Мика, на взрослых, особенно учителей, налагается колоссальная ответственность за вас, и сейчас уже не важно, сами вы ушли, или потерялись, потому что она за вами не уследила, — Барнс понимал, что заставив детей соврать, прикрывал свой зад, но говорить им об этом не собирался. — Мисс Беккер может потерять работу из-за вашей выходки, потому что тебе, дорогая, захотелось чипсов. Ты хочешь сказать, что твое сиюминутное желание получить вкусняшку важнее, чем чья-то работа, которая во многом определяет жизнь человека и дает ему доход?  
Мика насупилась и скрестила руки на груди.   
— Я скажу, что я сама ушла, и мисс Беккер не уволят, — буркнула она.   
— Мика, это со мной в лесу, когда я рядом, можно проявлять свои умения и смекалку, — вздохнул Барнс, понимая, что этот разговор должен был когда-то случиться. — Вы же оба знаете, что прежде, чем уйти, нужно спросить разрешения и сказать, куда вы идете.   
— Я больше не хочу на такие экскурсии, — надулась Мика. — Они скучные.   
— А что там было? — спросил Барнс. — Расскажи?  
— Ну, нас водили по центральной тропе, так медленно. И все вместе. Рассказывали то, что мы уже знаем. Там была речка, а рыбок покормить не дали. И костер мы не разжигали. Просто ходили и ходили, потом обедали. А потом обратно поехали. Автобус ехал, ехал, потом раз — и опрокинулся. Все кричали, визжали, плакали. Миссис Уолтер тоже плакала. Все кучей повалились. А мы не повалились, мы держались за спинки, как ты нас учил. И не упали. Потом спустились и стали вылезать. Мы первые вылезли. Мистер Стэнтон помог нам вылезти и спрыгнуть. И стал вынимать остальных.   
— Это все, конечно, печально, — сказал Барнс, — но не отменяет всего того, что случилось. Мика, Лекс, вы понимаете, что ваша самовольная отлучка влечет за собой массу последствий, которую вы не можете контролировать?  
— Мисс Беккер накажут? — спросил Лекс. — И тебя тоже? И тату?  
— И мисс Беккер, и других учителей обязательно будут чихвостить и, очень может быть, как-то накажут. Я не знаю, как, — честно сказал Барнс. — Нас с татой наказывать никто не будет, я надеюсь.   
— Я не хотела, — тихо сказала Мика.   
— Хорошо, мы все сделаем, чтобы мисс Беккер не уволили, — заверил Барнс. — Но тате все придется рассказать. И рассказать надо будет всю правду. Что, как и почему. Понятно?  
— Да, — тихо сказала Мика.  
— Вы нас накажете? — спросил Лекс.   
— Да, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Но по итогам общего разговора.   
На самом деле, Барнс не был уверен, что детей есть за что наказывать, но они с Себастьяном должны были решить это вдвоем и без спешки. Он набрал номер учительницы. — Мисс Беккер, я забрал детей.   
— Спасибо, мистер Барнс, — искренне сказала мисс Беккер. — Они в порядке?  
— Да, мисс Беккер, они в полном порядке, — заверил ее Барнс и сразу сменил гнев на милость. — У нас с мужем не будет к вам никаких претензий.   
— Спасибо, но… Неважно. Спасибо, мистер Барнс.   
— До понедельника, мисс Беккер. 

 

Себастьян позвонил, когда Барнс и дети были уже дома.  
— Привет! Дети уже дома? Я задержался, только сейчас выдвигаюсь домой.   
— Да, лапушка, — сказал Барнс. — Мы с детьми дома. И нам есть о чем поговорить.   
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Себастьян. — Мне поторопиться? Дети в порядке?  
— Все в порядке, лапушка, — заверил Барнс, который собирался огорошивать Себастьяна новостями только дома. — Приезжай домой и поговорим.   
Себастьян приехал одновременно вздрюченный и уставший, как всегда после съемок. Он обнял и расцеловал детей, поцеловал Баки, потрепал по ушам Гриза, погладил Стива.  
— Рассказывайте, что у вас стряслось, — сказал он.   
— Давай мы сначала поужинаем? — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— А вы еще не поели? — удивился Себастьян.   
— Нет, мы только вернулись, — Барнс совершенно не хотел в дверях рассказывать Себастьяну обо всем, что сегодня случилось и почему. Он бы вообще не рассказывал, но это касалось их детей, и он был просто обязан.   
— Ты готовишь? Погоди, я переоденусь и помогу.  
Ужинали в тишине. Дети были непривычно молчаливы. Себастьян с недоумением рассматривал их.   
— Ну, рассказывайте, что случилось, — потребовал он.   
— Идите, мы позовем вас, — сказал Барнс и дети прыснули к себе в комнаты, вернее, в комнату Мики. — Лапушка, я облажался, — начал Барнс.   
— Рассказывай, — Себастьян уселся в кресло и вытянул ноги. — Я вижу, что дети в порядке, только подавлены слегка. Ну, не томи.   
— Эх… — Барнс вздохнул и рассказал все так, как это было на самом деле. И про то, что дети ушли сами, и про то, что он заставил их соврать, и про все остальное.   
— Бля… — Себастьян растрепал себе волосы. — Ну и история… Дети в порядке?  
— А ты не видишь? — спросил Барнс.   
— Вижу, что они подавлены. И, признаться, не знаю, что делать. Понятно, что учителя за детьми не уследили, и это их вина в первую очередь. Но и у наших мелких вожжа под хвостом, это тоже ясно. Подставили и нас, и учителей.   
— И я не знаю, — вздохнул Барнс. — Я уже все, что можно, сказал им в машине. Себастьян, я понимаю, что это мое влияние, но… Они виноваты больше в том, что самовольно ушли и подставили всех и вся, чем напугали, и если объяснить им это, а я постарался, то все должно быть нормально.   
— Но наказать все равно необходимо, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Извиниться перед мисс Беккер — это само собой. И без мультиков неделю, как ты считаешь?  
— Если ты так считаешь, — вздохнул Барнс. — Но надо объяснить им, почему мы не даем им чипсы и прочие снеки. Иначе наказание будет бессмысленным.   
— Надо. Я как раз нашел на Ютубе подходящий ролик для их возраста, — сказал Себастьян. — Познавательная мультипликация. Но покажем уже завтра. Они явно устали.   
— Да, они явно устали, — подтвердил Барнс. — Ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне?  
— А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — удивился Себастьян.   
— Не знаю, — опустил голову Барнс. — Не знаю. Просто ты мне как-то говорил, что не станут ли они самостоятельными слишком рано.   
— Они такие, какие есть, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Назад не отмотаешь. Главное, чтобы они не переоценили собственные силы. Но о правильной оценке сил лучше поговорить тебе. А еще лучше — создать для них ситуацию, когда от переоценки себя они попадут в неприятную ситуацию. Справишься?  
— Придется подождать до лета, — подумав, ответил Барнс. — Ты доверишься мне?  
— Доверюсь, — кивнул Себастьян.


	27. Chapter 27

Лето подкралось незаметно жаркими дням и прохладными пока еще ночами. Дети отдыхали в скаутском лагере и скоро должны были вернуться, чтобы поехать с Барнсом на Аляску. В этот раз Барнс собирался отвезти их в совсем дикие места Национального парка Кобек-Велли, пройтись берегом реки Кобек, и то, что он для них задумал, должно было доказать детям, что они еще не такие взрослые и самостоятельные, как им кажется.   
Они не обсуждали это с Себастьяном, потому что тот пообещал довериться Барнсу, и доверился.   
Несмотря на то, что дети больше не откалывали подобных вещей с памятной сентябрьской экскурсии, у мисс Беккер до сих пор мурашки пробегали по коже об упоминании этого инцидента. И Барнс решил наглядно доказать детям, что они еще не такие взрослые и самостоятельные, как хотят показаться сами себе.   
— Собирайтесь, — скомандовал он близнецам, когда забрал их из лагеря. — Мы едем на Аляску, в национальный парк Кобек-Велли. Это за полярным кругом. Пойдем вдоль реки примерно сто километров.   
— _Рара_ , — серьезно сказала Мика. — Мы с Лексом поговорили… В общем, давай мы сами пойдем? Не на все время, а на один день, на сутки? Мы уже большие, мы сможем, честное слово!  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Барнс, предполагая что-то такое, и ему это было даже на руку, потому что он сам хотел предложить нечто подобное. — Собирайте все, что может вам понадобиться. Выезжаем завтра в шесть утра.   
— Мы сами соберем рюкзаки! — заявил Лекс.  
— Да! — кивнула Мика.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Барнс, — вы соберетесь сами, почему нет. Только тате об этом скажите.   
— Мы уже сказали, тата говорит, что можно, — ответила Мика. — Сказал, что под твою ответственность. Он же всегда так говорит.   
— Значит, под мою ответственность, — согласился Барнс. — Собирайтесь, разбужу рано. Я пойду поговорю с татой.   
И Барнс оставил детей собираться. Его рюкзак уже был собран с расчетом на детей, потому что Барнс был уверен, что они и половины сами не соберут, несмотря на то, что были уже довольно опытными туристами. А сам вышел из комнаты Мики, в которой состоялся разговор, и пошел к Себастьяну, найдя того в гостиной на диване.   
— Лапушка, — присел он рядом. — Ты знаешь, что мелкие хотят?  
— Самостоятельности? Они говорили мне о том, что хотят сами походить по Аляске. Я им сказал — если ты разрешишь. Как ты думаешь, они справятся?  
— Уверен, что нет, — честно сказал Барнс, — но я дам им возможность попробовать, чтобы они в этом сами убедились. Я все время буду рядом, обещаю.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Себастьян. — Мы же это обсуждали. Как раз подходящий случай, мне кажется.   
— Какой ты жестокий отец, — посетовал Барнс, хотя это именно он собирался в бинокль следить за своими детьми, когда они будут одни пробираться по берегу реки Кобек.   
— Я не жестокий, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Не более жестокий, чем ты. Если они попадут в контролируемые неприятности, это будет лучше, чем если они по своей самонадеянности вляпаются во что-то непредсказуемое.   
— Конечно, ты прав, — заверил Барнс, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и притягивая к себе для поцелуя. — Я все буду контролировать, обещаю, и приду им на помощь, как только потребуется. Я только волнуюсь, что они могут воспринять это как наказание.   
— Они воспримут это как приключение, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Вот увидишь. 

 

Аляска встретила их не заходящим ни на минуту солнцем, как и всегда в это время года в этих широтах. Маленький самолет приземлился в городке Амблер, из которого их должны были на катере доставить немного ниже по реке и пустить в свободное плавание. Но все это должно было произойти только завтрашним утром, а сейчас Барнс с детьми укладывались спать в доме миссис Маркус, местного шерифа, которая охотно согласилась приютить путешественников.   
Дети утихомирились не сразу. Незаходящее солнце все не давало им уснуть, несмотря на задернутые плотные занавески. Наконец они угомонились.   
— Подъем! — Барнс разбудил детей ранним утром, хотя им сложно было понять, какое сейчас время суток. — Собрались, умылись и завтракать!  
Мика и Лекс вскочили и понеслись умываться.   
Они собрали рюкзаки еще в Нью-Йорке. Оставалось прицепить к ним карематы и палатку. После завтрака они проверили, на месте ли ножи, огнива, охотничьи спички и прочие мелочи.   
Завтрак — и всего пару часов спустя на лодке их доставили к месту высадки. Степенные воды широкой реки проплывали мимо, катер ушел вверх по течению и они остались совершенно одни на песчаном берегу.   
— И так, раз вы так хотели, вот вам маршрут, — Барнс развернул карту, показывая детям метки. — Вот мы. Вам надо дойти вот сюда. У вас есть сутки. На этом месте мы с вами расходимся и встречаемся завтра в это же время. Все ясно?  
— Да, _рара_ , — кивнула Мика. — Ну мы пойдем?  
Барнс поцеловал обоих детей и отпустил в, как они считали, свободное плавание, за которым он собирался зорко следить эти двадцать четыре часа.   
— Осторожнее, мои хорошие, — помахал он им рукой, смотря, как Мика с Леком уходят по берегу реки.   
Они тоже повернулись, чтобы помахать ему, и скрылись за поворотом.   
Барнс дал детям полчаса форы и пошел за ними, выглядывая их в бинокль. Он понимал, что их безопасность зависит только от него, и собирался быть рядом с детьми, как бы сложно это ни было.   
Мика с Лексом были уже достаточно внимательны и наблюдательны, вот только Барнс сомневался, что они действительно собрали свои рюкзаки как положено. Он не проверял, но взял с собой все, что может понадобиться.   
До самого вечера он шел на за ними, пока дети не решили становиться на привал.   
Тут-то они и выяснили, что Лекс, который собирал продукты, взял с собой всего четыре армейских пайка, два из которых они съели на дневном привале. Что реппелент от насекомых почему-то не действует. Что Мика забыла туалетную бумагу.   
Они поругались, прежде чем ставить палатку, но быстро утихли, потому что смысла ругаться не было. Кое-как поставили палатку, заползли туда. Но оба забыли взять термобелье, а на Аляске было холодно даже летом. Они тряслись от холода в палатке, обнявшись, и почти не спали ночь, мучимые холодом и мошкой.   
Утром дети кое-как умылись, сложили палатку, собрали вещи и разделили один паек на двоих. Осмотрелись, отмахиваясь от мошки, по очереди перешнуровали ботинки, сверились с картой и, голодные, искусанные и невыспавшиеся, продолжили поход.   
Барнс наблюдал за ними всю ночь. Ему очень хотелось прийти и помочь им, согреть, но все это было ради воспитательных мер, и приходилось сковать свое сердце и просто наблюдать, как его малыши топали по берегу реки, явно голодные и холодные.  
Он наблюдал за ними всю ночь, видел их силуэты в палатке, жавшиеся друг к другу, только к утру притерлись и замерли. Ему было бесконечно жаль своих детей, но они сами хотели этого, и Барнс не мог им этого не дать.   
— Я есть хочу, — Лекс начал ныть к полудню. — Давай мы остановимся и поедим.  
— Поедим вечером, — отмахивалась Мика.   
— Я сейчас хочу.  
— Поймай рыбу.  
Лекс покосился на чистые воды реки, в которых были видны длинные темные рыбьи спины.   
— Вода холодная. Вон смотри, ягоды.  
— У нас нет времени собирать ягоды, — сурово отрезала Мика.   
— Давай поедим сейчас. Вечером встретимся с _рарой_ , и он нас накормит.  
— А если мы опоздаем? Или он опоздает?   
— _Pара_ не опаздывает.   
Смотря на детей, на их губы, по которым он с легкостью читал русскую перепалку, Барс готов был заплакать от того, что не мог подойти, взять за руку, надеть термуху и накормить, но все это было ради них. Да, большинство родителей посчитатали бы это жестоким обращением, но Барнс все контролировал, кроме своих чувств, которые орали, что детям надо помочь. Он заглушил их, как мог, оставаясь только сторонним наблюдателем. Оставалась всего пара часов, костер уже горел, палатка была поставлена, еда готова. Барнс просто ждал, когда дети выйдут к нему.   
Дети все-таки не выдержали и съели оставшийся паек. Пластиковые обертки они не выкидывали, а уносили с собой: Барнс научил их не мусорить в заповедниках.   
Под вечер дети вымотались и устали. Мика начала всхлипывать, но упорно шла вперед. Лекс не отставал.   
Барнс смотрел на них в бинокль и почти плакал от того, как его дети вымотались. Он понимал, что все это было обоюдным решением и желанием мелких побыть самим по себе, но не мог оставить их одних, когда им так нужна была помощь. Лагерь был всего в паре километров от них, когда Барнс вышел из-за очередной сосны.   
— Помочь? — ласково спросил он уставших близнецов.   
— Нет, — твердо ответил Лекс и протопал мимо него к точке сбора.  
Мика бросила на Барнса жалобный взгляд, но стойко пошла за братом.   
Барнс очень хотел помочь, но понимал, что будет врагом народа, если сделает это, поэтому быстро добрался до разбитого им лагеря и стал ждать. Ему было тяжело, он не хотел для своих детей ничего подобного, но они сами выбрали этот путь, и он не мог им запретить.   
Дети дошли до костра. Опустили на землю рюкзаки и устало сели рядом, глядя в огонь. Лекс вытащил бутылку с остатками воды и протянул сестре. Она выпила половину и отдала бутылку ему.   
У них не было сил ни говорить, ни шевелиться.   
Барнс вышел к костру, посмотрел на детей и горестно вздохнул. Солнце, не садившееся в это время года, стояло над горизонтом, но было уже очень поздно, и дети были безумно уставшие. Барнс молча подошел, держа в руках их термобелье, которое они забыли, присел между ними, обнимая за плечи, прижимая к себе.   
— Нужно переодеться, — тихо сказал он, — а потом спать. Я поставил палатку.   
Лекс и Мика привалились к _раре_ с обеих сторон.   
— Мы сейчас посидим, — тихо сказала Мика, — и все сделаем.   
— Да, — кивнул Лекс. — Еще немножечко.   
У него громко забурчало в животе, и он сглотнул.  
— Я всего четыре пайка взял, а надо было восемь, — сказал он.  
— Я термобелье забыла. И реппелент не действует почему-то.   
— Можно я вам помогу? — немного устало спросил Барнс.   
— _Рара_ , а у тебя еда есть? — спросил Лекс, прижимаясь головой к его груди.   
— Есть, — успокоил детей Барнс, — у меня есть еда, вода и тепло. Останетесь со мной?  
— Ага, — вздохнула Мика. И утерла слезу.  
Барнс напоил, накормил и переодел в термобелье детей, которые, как ни странно, даже носами не шмыгали, и улегся с ними в палатку.   
— Ну как вам самостоятельность? — спросил он уже у засыпающих близнецов, которые прижались к его теплым бокам.   
— Хреново, — буркнула Мика.  
— И скучно, — добавил Лекс.  
— Спите, мои хорошие, — Барнс прижал к себе обоих детей, давая им тепло и защиту, которых им так не хватало в прошедшие сутки, и сам прикрыл глаза, слушая северную тихую ночь.   
Он чувствовал, как дети вздрагивали и всхлипывали, жались к нему в своих спальниках, укрываясь с головой, а он мог только нежно поглаживать их, засыпающих, медленно успокаивающихся. 

 

Утром дети проснулись бодрые и веселые, будто у них и не было суточного похода по диким землям. Они умылись, почистили зубы, помогли _раре_ собрать палатку и уселись у заново разоженного костра, который был нужен не для света, а для капли тепла и уюта.   
Барнс проснулся задолго до детей и пошел собирать для них ягоды, убив на это почти час. Ползая по маленьким кустикам, он собирал темно-синие черничины и оранжевую морошку. Набрав пол-котелка, он решил, что хватит, и вернулся в лагерь готовить завтрак.   
— Ешьте и рассказывайте, — предложил Барнс умывшимся детям.   
— Без тебя скучно, — сказал Лекс, набирая пригоршню ягод. — Когда мы с тобой ходим, ты интересное показываешь, а без тебя я как-то только под ноги смотрел.  
— И холодно. Я не думала, что здесь летом так холодно, — вздохнула Мика. — И я не понимаю, почему мой репеллент не работает, а твой работает.   
— А посмотри на срок годности своего, — предложил Барнс.   
Мика забросила в рот пригоршню ягод и, жуя, полезла в рюкзак. Посмотрела и надулась.  
— Разве у репеллента есть срок годности? — спросила она. — Тата про еду рассказывал и про косметику, а про репеллент не говорил.   
— У всего есть срок годности, дорогая, — ответил Барнс. — Дажу у бутылок для воды. Все на свете через какое-то время, для чего-то короткое, а для другого очень долгое, но теряет свои изначальные качества. А некоторые вещества становятся даже опасными.   
— Я в кладовке репеллент взяла, — сказала Мика. — А зачем он в кладовке был, если он просроченный?  
— Наверное, когда его туда клали, он был не просроченный, — предположил Барнс, понятия не имея, что у них лежит в кладовке, тем более репеллент, он его туда точно не клал.   
— Надо в кладовке все проверить и выкинуть все просроченное, — сказал Лекс. — _Pара_ , а ты нас научишь рассчитывать, сколько с собой еды брать? Я мало взял, а думал, хватит.   
— Научу, — пообещал Барнс. — Вот вернемся домой, можешь залезть в кладовку и навести там порядок.   
— И залезу! — сурово пообещала Мика. — _Pара_ , а ты рыбу поймаешь?  
— Поймаю, — Барнс сам хотел предложить поймать рыбу, но раз так обстоятельства сложились, то тем более поймает. — Ладно, доедайте и собирайтесь, нам еще топать.   
А сам пошел к реке за водой, чтобы залить костер. В этот момент в паре сотен метров вниз по течению реки, возвышаясь над водой здоровенными рогами, реку пересекало небольшое стадо северных оленей.  
— Эй, мелкие, идите сюда, чего покажу, — позвал Барнс.   
Дети немедленно подбежали к нему.   
— Ой! — восхищенно выдохнула Мика. — Олени.  
Лекс достал телефон и принялся фотографировать.  
— Отправлю тате, — сказал он.   
Олени переплыли реку, отряхнулись и принялись щипать мох на другом берегу.   
— А олени вкусные? — спросила Мика.   
— С голодухи все вкусно, — честно ответил Барнс. — Вкусные, но оленя я валить не буду, — сразу предупредил он.   
— Ну так и нельзя, мы же в заповеднике, — сказал Лекс. — _Pара_ , а что ты тате на день рождения подаришь?  
— Что-нибудь совершенно бессмысленное, но смешное, — ответил Барнс, помня, что Себастьян как-то говорил о силиконовой жопе, которая им была совершенно не нужна, но он ее почему-то хотел.   
— А я подарю красивую чашку, я ее уже купила, — сказала Мика.  
— А я ромашковый чай с липой, — добавил Лекс. — На Двенадцатой улице есть магазинчик “Травы и зелья”, я там купил. Он в такой красивой коробочке.   
— Умнички, — похвалил Барнс. — Все, на оленей посмотрели, подарки обсудили, осталось костер залить и топать дальше. Есть пара вариантов, как идти. Можно совсем по берегу, можно подальше, но по берегу мы идти будем очень долго, поэтому предлагаю маршрут чередовать.   
Вернувшись в лагерь, Барнс залил костер и показал детям карту, на которой был проложен маршрут — условно прямая линия, которая срезала всякие выверты реки через лес.   
— А в этих озерках что-то водится? — спросила Мика, глядя на карту.   
— Конечно водится, — заверил Барнс. — Может, русалку даже встретим.   
— Да не бывает русалок, — рассмеялся Лекс. — Пойдемте уже.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что их не бывает, если ты их никогда не видел? — удивился Барнс. — Про них же столько сказок написано, значит есть. И известно, как они выглядят. А ты говоришь — не бывает.   
Они шли по практически прозрачному, без подлеска, хвойному лесу, под ногами упруго пружинил мох, солнце весело светило с безоблачного неба. Барнс надеялся, что им повезет с погодой, и обещанный в эту неделю дождь пройдет где-нибудь стороной от них. 

 

— _Pара_ , — спросил Лекс, когда они вышли к оговоренной точке и уже ждали лодку, которая отвезет их к цивилизации, — а почему мы только на семь дней приехали? Я бы еще остался.   
— А помыться? А _рарe_ побриться? — возразила Мика. — Смотри, какая у него уже борода. И я в ванну хочу. И по тате соскучилась.   
— В следующий раз на две недели поедем, если захотите, — предложил Барнс. — А сейчас у нас вся еда кончилась, а еще у нас обратные билеты домой уже взяты. И тата по нам соскучился.   
— Ура! — обрадовался Лекс. — Но мы могли бы рыбу ловить и все такое. И билеты поменять.  
— Как ты билеты поменяешь отсюда? — спросила Мика.   
— Так интернет же есть.  
— И у таты день рождения послезавтра. Думаешь, ему понравится такой подарок — у него день рождения, а он дома один?  
Пока обсуждали, почему не останемся еще на несколько дней, пришла моторка. Они погрузили в нее вещи и поплыли вниз по течению к городку Кайна, из которого еще надо было улететь.   
Мимо проносились леса и лесочки, бежало куда-то по своим делам стадо оленей. Они обогнали каких-то туристов-водников, помахав им рукой, и через пару часов были на месте.   
Городок раскинулся по берегу реки отдельными домиками и даже не имел как таковой центральной улицы, но кафе тут все же было. Визитка местной авиакомпании у Барнса тоже была, и он, пока ждали заказ, он договорился о перелете до Коцебу, откуда был прямой рейс в Анкоридж.   
“Завтра вечером будем дома” — написал Барнс Себастьяну.   
“Люблю тебя. Поцелуй за меня детей. Я соскучился” — ответил тот.


	28. Chapter 28

Засыпая, Барнс никогда не знал, встретится он этой ночью со Стивом, или нет. Для него каждый раз это было приятным сюрпризом. Вот и этой ночью он неожиданно оказался в знакомом дворе, поозирался вокруг и принялся ждать друга, который обязательно должен был появиться.   
Стив появился, как всегда, у колонки, и быстрыми шагом подошел к Баки. Обхватил его и долго стоял, обнимая.   
— Привет.  
— Здравствуй, — обрадовался Барнс. Он всегда был очень рад видеть Стива. И был рад тому, что они вообще могли видеться, хотя бы так, во сне. — Рассказывай.   
— Да что рассказывать? — удивился Стив. — Все как обычно: работа, семья, дети. Как и у тебя, — сказал он. — Или у тебя что-то новое?  
— У меня парочка новых винтовок, — радостно заявил Барнс. — Совсем недавно привезли. Обозревать буду. Они ультра-облегченные, из пластика, пока не пошли в массовое производство, но меня как независимого эксперта попросили протестировать.   
— Могли ли мы предполагать в юности, что ты станешь экспертом по оружию? — улыбнулся Стив, хлопая его по плечу. — А мы завели собаку.   
— Собака — это хорошо, — глубокомысленно заметил Барнс. — Стив, могли ли мы представить, что доживем до такого далекого будущего? А какая у вас собака?  
— Золотистый ретривер, Уивер. Такой ласковый, — улыбнулся Стив.  
— А с тещей как дела? — спросил Барнс, помня, что отношения у них складывались не очень.   
— А знаешь, вот как в начале знакомства, идеально. Если к ним только на праздники ездить, ну, к ним с тестем — милейшие люди.   
Можно сказать, что сбылась мечта, они со Стивом сидели и спокойно говорили о жизни и семьях, но Барнсу внезапно это показалось каким-то неправильным, словно так не должно было быть, или должно, но не так. Почему-то казалось, что они просто попрятали головы в песок и говорят о чем-то совершенно неважном, или просто не о том.   
И понимал, что просто они оба изменились под давлением обстоятельств, но друг без друга, и сейчас, как тогда, когда Барнс переставал быть Зимним Солдатом, они, по сути, знакомились заново, узнавая о себе и друг друге нечто новое. Вернее, могли бы узнавать, но получалось, что они просто обменивались информацией и продолжали жить дальше, каждый своей жизнью.   
От этого стало горько, словно они превращались в чужих друг другу людей, которым лет через десять вообще будет не о чем поговорить, потому что в жизни-то будет происходить все меньше и меньше событий. Это угнетало. Потому что сейчас Барнс отчетливо стал понимать, как же они все-таки далеки друг от друга. И, как ни прискорбно, становились все дальше и дальше. И как разбить эту серую муть, Барнс не представлял.   
Внезапно эта спокойная их сытая жизнь стала скучной и неинтересной, захотелось приключений, какой-нибудь не сильно безопасной движухи, захотелось кинуть камень в это болото, хотя Барнс и понимал, что болота-то и нет.   
— Уже сколько лет хочу спросить, но все забываю, — Барнс уселся на старое ржавое перевернутое ведро. — Стиви, вот получили мы с тобой и семьи, и покой, и собаку, и лужайку. А тебе никогда не хотелось вернуться во времена, когда только автомат за плечом и враг впереди, когда все в разы проще и понятнее?   
— Иногда хочется, — признался Стив. — Особенно когда с политиками общаюсь. Меня же сейчас назначили в совет, который ведет всякие переговоры с прочими расами, потому что Мидгард принят на равных в галактическое сообщество. И поверь, это такая тягомотина...  
— Тебя что?.. — Барнс заржал, запрокинув голову. Он смеялся долго и до слез, потому что Стив Роджерс в совете по переговорам - это было что-то с чем-то. — Стиви, да ты, с твоими принципами, скорее войну межгалактическую развяжешь, чем с кем-то договоришься.   
— Да нет, договариваемся пока, — смущенно сказал Стив. — Хорошо еще переводчики есть. С читаури вот компенсацию за разрушения удалось взять.  
— И чем вы брали эту компенсацию? — Барнс про читаури только слышал и видел в фильме, потому что сам в тот момент истории спал в своем ледяном гробу, и ему было очень интересно, как они договорились вообще, и чем брали компенсацию в частности, потому что вряд ли деньгами.   
— Технологиями и золотом, — ответил Стив. — Теперь Тони адаптирует эти технологии под наши нужды. Представляешь, Конни не носит золотых украшений, категорически! Я ей столько всего надарил, а она даже не надевает. Только обручальное кольцо носит.   
— А я платину дарю, — как само собой разумеющееся сказал Барнс, хотя давно не дарил Себастьяну украшений.   
— И как, твой муж ее носит? — оживился Стив.   
— Носит. Я, конечно, не увешал его, как рождественскую елку, и не собираюсь, — честно признался Барнс, — но то, что подарил — носит. А ты не пробовал спросить у Конни, хочет ли она эти украшения? Может, она хочет что-нибудь другое. Стив, ну что ты как маленький, всему тебя учить надо. Ей в первую очередь нужно твое внимание, а не тонны золота. Она ж не жена арабского шейха, чтобы таскать на себе груды металла, потому что ее могут выставить на улицу без обеспечения в любой момент, ну?  
— Ну принято же женщинам украшения дарить, — неуверенно сказал Стив. — С детьми вот проще, они вишлисты на специальном сервисе вывешивают, я хожу, смотрю и оттуда выбираю.   
— А ты украшения на заказ делаешь, или в магазине покупаешь? — несколько подозрительно поинтересовался Барнс.   
— В магазине, — удивился Стив. — А ты?  
— На заказ. Стив, дорогой подарок должен что-то значить. Вообще подарок, если это не херня для просто поржать, что тоже немаловажно, кстати говоря, — наставительно заговорил Барнс, внутренне угорая со смеху. — Если ты так хочешь дарить Конни украшения, что дари символичные, чтобы они что-то значили. Для нее, для тебя, для вас обоих.  
— Она рыбок любит, — невпопал сказал Стив. — У нас аквариум на две тысячи литров.   
— Так нахер ты ей побрякушки даришь? — удивился Барнс. — Дари рыбок.   
— Но я же в них не разбираюсь! — взвыл Стив. — Они с Эрвином и Стьюи что-то обсуждают, аквариум чистят, рыбок кормят, а я как дурак.   
— Стив, ты читать умеешь? — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— Что? — не понял Стив.  
— То! Бля, Стив, — Барнс поднялся от переизбытка эмоций и заходил туда-сюда. — Берешь, значит, книжку про рыбок и читаешь. Ты ж суперсолдат, обучаемость у тебя выше среднего, явно. И будешь понимать. У меня почему-то лапушка разбирается в оружии, и стрелять умеет. А он человек сугубо гражданский. Ты что, не способен познать азы заводчества домашних рыбок?  
— Не знаю, — уныло сказал Стив. — Но попробую. А у тебя, небось, и дети в оружии разбираются.  
— Конечно, и стрелять умеют. Через пару лет из боевого уже будут, а пока из пневматики, — гордо заявил Барнс. — Лекс оружие рисует и, надо сказать, довольно неплохо. По крайней мере, я с уверенностью отличаю винтовки от пистолетов и автоматов.   
— Стьюи только рыбок рисует и лепит, — сказал Стив. — А Эрвин увлекается историей, мечи там, арбалеты. Наверное, я плохой отец. В рыбках не разбираюсь, в арбалетах тоже...  
— Стив, ты не должен в этом разбираться, — успокоил его Барнс. — Ты должен показать заинтересованность и желание узнать от своих детей об их увлечениях. Чтобы они тебе рассказывали. Ну и книжки почитай на эту тему. Стив, тут два пути. Или ты заинтересовываешь детей тем, что нравится и близко тебе, чтобы они горели так же, как ты, или ты учишься у них и загораешься сам.   
— В наши времена было не так, — вздохнул Стив. — Хотя у меня и отца-то не было.   
— Я не сильно помню, как было в наши времена, но то, что помню, меня не радует, — честно сказал Барнс. — С детьми надо проводить время, Стив. Много времени. Учить их, учиться у них. Стив, забудь про воспитание нашего времени, вообще забудь и не пытайся, сейчас все по-другому.   
— Твои дети дерутся в школе? — внезапно спросил Стив.   
— Ты как себе это представляешь? — не то изумился, не то развеселился Барнс. — Они шесть лет занимаются крав мага. И занимаются хорошо, я за этим слежу. Драка с ними заканчивается укладыванием противника мордой в пол в первые пару секунд. Все, инцидент исчерпан. А вообще, нет, не дерутся.   
— Вот и мои не дерутся. Эрвин на бокс ходит, Стьюи на айкидо, и не дерутся. Помнишь, мы с тобой каждый день дрались? А они… Я не понимаю, Баки.   
— Стив, дрался у нас ты, — напомнил Барнс, который никогда особо этого дела не любил, и исключительно вступался за друга. — А я пристраивался за компанию. Так что давай не будем тут, а? И чего ты не понимаешь? Сейчас просто другое время, у людей другой менталитет, им есть еще чем померяться. И вообще, может они твой престиж берегут. Ты же национальный герой все-таки. Или остальные берегут твой престиж, а то как-то не солидно пиздить детей героя Америки, не находишь? Главное, чтобы они никогда не прикрывались твоим именем.   
— А они и не прикрываются, — сказал Стив. — И требуют, чтобы в школу я ходил только на День отца. А у вас кто в школу ходит?  
— Как повезет, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Иногда я, иногда Себастьян. Я стараюсь его гонять, он у нас дипломат. Но он же даже не всегда в стране. Съемки. Слушай, как здоровье Конни? Мне интересно, потому что с вопросом о замедлении старения Себастьяна к врачу я отправить не могу, сам понимаешь.   
— Конни сорок пять, но выглядит она на тридцать, и состояние внутренних органов тоже на этот возраст. Я даже боюсь, не захочет ли она еще одного ребенка. Она любит детей.   
Барнс прикинул, что Себастьяну тоже больше тридцати не дашь, хотя ему в этом году должно было исполниться пятьдесят.  
— Это хорошо. Себастьян тоже очень хорошо выглядит. А какие прогнозы?  
— Да никаких, — пожал плечами Стив. — Никто не знает, как это работает. Тор говорит, что когда Эрскин создавал сыворотку, наверняка задействовал какой-то артефакт или зелье, но какое — не знает, он в этом не разбирается. С тех пор как Асгард пал и остался только Тор, в этом уже никто не разбирается, Баки.   
— Ну и хер с ним, значит, — глубокомысленно заметил Барнс. — Знаешь, я иногда думаю, что мне не хватает градуса ебанутости в жизни, по потом вспоминаю, что у меня есть дети, и все становится на свои места. Ты со своими куда-нибудь ездишь?  
— Во Флориду, на Гавайи, в Сан-Франциско каждое лето — там потрясающий Аквариум, они обожают там бывать. В него даже ночные экскурсии есть. А ты?  
— Аляска, Техас, национальные парки разных штатов, — принялся перечислять Барнс. — Правда, Себастьян с нами не везде ездит, он не фанат походов. Гавайи, да. Я хочу мелких в Европу свозить, а лапушка туда не хочет. Как-то так.   
— Не любит Европу? — спросил Стив. — Ну так съезди без него. Мы вот этим летом планируем съездить в Австрию и Бельгию, может, в Нидерланды завернем.   
— Не хочу без него, — грустно вздохнул Барнс. — И мелким грустно.   
— Значит, уговори, — улыбнулся Стив. — За что он так Европу не любит?  
— Понятия не имею, я не спрашивал, — честно ответил Барнс, они после того разговора о Европе и не говорили больше.   
Барнсу не хватало путешествий, хотя раньше он это делал и не сильно по своей воле, все равно привычка бывать в новых местах осталась.   
— Но я уговорю, — сама себе сказал Барнс.   
— Может, в Европе фанаты более приставучие? — предположил Стив. — Хотя ты говорил, он любит своих фанатов.   
— Может, он Европу с детства не любит, он же там жил, когда был маленький, — предположил Барнс, и понял, что надо бы с Себастьяном об этом поговорить.   
— Тогда совсем странно, — сказал Стив. — Я вот Бруклин до сих пор люблю, мы с детьми часто сюда ездим, хотя живем в Вашингтоне.   
— Не все хотят возвращаться на историческую родину, — заметил Барнс. — Я так вообще приступами ностальгии не страдаю.   
Врал, конечно, потому что поездки на Аляску были приступами ностальгии по крайнему русскому северу, где много лет провел Зимний Солдат. Это была ностальгия по странному, потому что Барнс не мог сказать, что это были хорошие времена, когда его тестировали, как механизм, использовали, как механизм и хранили, как механизм. Но с другой стороны, это тоже был кусочек жизни, которую он помнил лучше довоенного Бруклина, лучше своего детства, и который бы, может быть, даже и не самым плохим. Хотя эти мысли были странными, потому что ностальгировать по временам, когда тебя и за человека-то не считали, было странно.   
— Старшие дети совсем взрослые, — вздохнул Стив. — Мне бы чувствовать себя стариком, но я как-то… Смотрю в зеркало, потом на календарь и иногда чувствую себя ненужным анахронизмом.   
— Меньше на календарь смотри, — предложил Барнс.   
У него таких проблем не возникало никогда, он жил, радовался этой жизни, с удовольствием вливаясь в новое время, идя с ним в ногу, но иногда да, вспоминая, что родился он в далеком начале двадцатого века, а сейчас уже близился к середине век двадцать первый. Но тогда стоило бы вспомнить, что он родился в совершенно другом мире, что оставил там все, что у него было (надо, правда, заметить, что особо ничего и не было, кроме лучшего друга), но на эту тему Барнс тоже не заморачивался, потому что в его жизни сейчас были те, кого он любил, а большего было и не надо.   
— Стив, если бы ты был ненужным анахронизмом, ты бы сидел в качалке на террасе под пледом, пил бы что-нибудь и сетовал на то, какой сейчас бардак, а вот в былые дни… — Барнс похлопал друга по плечу. — У тебя молодая жена, двое маленьких детей, важная работа, ты живой герой ушедшего и нынешнего времени. Ты суперсолдат, в конечном итоге, а такое никогда не устаревает.   
— Знаешь, тут в Никарагуа был ураган, разрушения страшные. Я туда летал помогать с разборами завалов, строить людям новые дома… Вот это — мое. А спасение мира… — Стив махнул рукой. — Я, конечно, часто занят, но если зовут поучаствовать в спасательных операциях, никогда не отказываюсь.   
— Спасая мир, ты спасаешь людей этого мира. А если не хочешь воевать, то пошли их всех куда подальше и запишись в Армию Спасения, Красный Крест или что-то подобное.   
— Я в волонтеры спасательной службы записался, — ответил Стив. — И… мы с Конни думаем о том, чтобы переехать в Калифорнию, в Сан-Франциско. Там и землетрясения, и лесные пожары, и Аквариум, и дайвингом можно заниматься… А вы не хотите переехать из Нью-Йорка?  
— Охуеть, — честно признался Барнс, не глядя, садясь обратно на ведро, которое под ним жалобно скрипнуло, но выдержало. — Стив, ты собираешься жену и двух маленьких детей перевезти в место с землетрясениями и пожарами. Ты в своем уме?  
— Но в самом Сан-Франциско безопасно! — удивился Стив. — Там трясет не сильно, и пожаров не больше, чем в любом другом городе.   
— Там трясет. Точка, — вынес вердикт Барнс. — Но, смотри сам, если она согласна, хотя, должна была иметь представление, за кого замуж выходила. Стив, я с тебя охуеваю иногда, честное слово. Ты себе развлечение поближе найти не мог, чтобы помогать людям? Нет, я не говорю, что Фриско — плохой город, но все равно. Ехать туда только ради землетрясений и лесных пожаров…   
Барнс недоумевал скорее над самой постановкой вопроса, чем над тем, что Стив хотел помогать людям в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Это-то было нормально для него, воевать не с людьми, а с природой гораздо более бесполезно, зато кажется, что действенно. Барнс бы предпочел воевать с людьми, люди хотя бы конечны в том или ином отношении. А вот выверты природы предсказать было не так-то просто даже с учетом всяких навороченных технологий Старка и инопланетян.   
— Там еще Аквариум, — принялся объяснять Стив. — Климат лучше, жизнь дешевле. Город красивый.   
— Хорошо, тогда почему Фриско, а не Новый Орлеан? — поинтересовался Барнс. — Там тоже аквариум, природные катаклизмы, хороший климат и красивый город. А еще Марди Гра.   
— Климат там намного хуже, — возразил Стив. — Влажно и жарко. Аквариума там после того урагана больше нет. Город на болотах… Нет, Баки, не вариант.  
— А Себастьян не хочет переезжать из Нью-Йорка, ему там нравится, — сказал Барнс, закрывая тему Фриско, Нового Орлеана и желания Стива притащить семью поближе к природным катастрофам. Хочет — его дело. — А я хочу домик на озере где-нибудь в глуши. Но домик, кроме меня, нафиг никому не нужен, а один я туда ездить не буду. Вот.   
— Почему один не будешь? — спросил Стив. — Мне вот иногда хочется отдохнуть от семьи. Я их очень люблю, но просто хочется побыть одному.  
Вот этого Барнс категорически не понимал. Что значит “хочется побыть одному”? Он мог спокойно побыть один на один со своими мыслями, сидя на диване рядом с Себастьяном или перебирая в кабинете оружие. Или выгуливая зверье в парке. Они с Себастьяном и так, бывало, расставались на две, а иногда и три недели, и даже больше, поэтому у Барнса желания побыть одному не возникало. Он хотел быть рядом с семьей. А если уж совсем все плохо, то можно было поехать к Гарри и расстрелять цинк патронов при особом душевном раздрае.   
— Это как? — в свою очередь спросил у него Барнс.   
— Ну вот так, — развел руками Стив.   
— Ну как так, Стив, объясни, — попросил Барнс. — Вот что ты один делаешь? Вот знаешь, я один работаю. А с Себастьяном и мелкими я отдыхаю.   
— Эскизы делаю, — ответил Стив. — Наброски на природе для будущих картин. Просто думаю о чем-нибудь. Не знаю, Баки. Так уж я устроен. Чтобы мне хотелось домой возвращаться, мне время от времени надо оттуда уходить.   
Барнс вздохнул, с одной стороны понимая друга, с другой не понимая. Он не любил расставаться с Себастьяном, потому что случалось это часто, на регулярной основе и романтики Барнс в этом не видел никакой. С другой же стороны, находись они вместе круглый год безвылазно, наверное, тоже бы устали друг от друга. А так их расставания и встречи были естественными и никаких дополнительных отдыхов от семьи Барнсу не требовалось.   
Требовалось ли что-то подобное Себастьяну, Барнс не знал, потому что не спрашивал, но тот не пытался свалить от него куда-нибудь, когда они были вместе дома, не искал одиночества и не стремился куда-нибудь уехать. Но Барнс задумался, что спросить бы, наверное, стоило. Хотя зачем, если у них и так все хорошо.   
— Просто ты так говоришь, как будто тебя из дому отпускают только на работу и обратно, а время на картины и себя тебе приходится выгрызать с боем, и отмахиваясь щитом.   
— Нет, просто… просто у нас не принято в семье закрываться друг от друга. Наверное, это неправильно, мне надо было хотя бы студию отстоять. Конни, я точно знаю, раз в неделю отдыхает часа три в спа, или в салоне красоты, или ездит с подругами за покупками. Хотя я не понимаю, как шопинг может быть отдыхом. Она и покупает-то что-то не так часто и обычно мне или детям.   
— Знаешь, наверное, мне проще, потому что мы оба мужчины, — предположил Барнс, понимая, что их со Стивом жизнь кардинально отличается.   
Его совершенно не доставали ни дети, ни Себастьян, а возможностей побыть одному, если приспичит, было хоть отбавляй. Уткнулся в ноут на подоконнике, и никто тебя не тронет, пока не выткнешься обратно, только если что-то действительно важное.   
— Может быть, — неуверенно сказал Стив. — Стьюи вчера захотела печенья, придвинула стол к полкам на кухне, на стол поставила стул, на стул скамеечку, забралась, печенье достала, а слезть не смогла. И кричала так на весь дом, что я подумал — что-то катастрофическое случилось. Прибежал, снял. Твои такого не выделывают?  
— Мои уже большие, у них есть няня, которая за ними следит, и они не едят печенья, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Стив, а что ты хотел, пока они маленькие, им нужна помощь, у тебя как будто это первый ребенок. А, не, мои учудили.   
Барнс рассказал о прошлогодней поездке на Аляску, с которой и началась вся эта история про сроки годности и кладовку.   
— В общем, разбирали они ее, смотрели даты, выгребли всякой фигни целую коробку, — рассказывал Барнс, очень живо вспоминая, как дети гремели в кладовке, переговаривались, двигали что-то, но яростно отказывались от любой помощи. — Собрали они всяких шампуней, чистящих средств и еще какой-то дряни парфюмерной и не очень, что просрочена, и давай радостно сливать ее в унитаз. В это время за ними никто особо не следил, они у Мики развлекались, заняты и ладно, но тут они это дело смыли. И тут такое началось! Локальный такой армагеддон в отдельно взятой ванной. В общем, когда я пришел на зов о помощи, пена, словно белая лава, живописно лилась из унитаза на пол плотным потоком. Потом еще три дня воняло так, что хоть противогаз надевай.   
— И как вы потом с этой пеной справлялись? — спросил Стив, улыбнувшись.   
— Руками, как, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Тряпкой и ведром.   
— Ты или дети? — спросил Стив. — Или еще и Себастьяна на помощь звали?  
— Дети, конечно, — удивился Барнс. — Их же косяк.   
— Вы суровые родители, — Стив покачал головой. — Ты — еще понятно, но я не ожидал, что Себастьян тебя так поддержит.  
— Чем это мы суровые? Что заставили убирать собственный косяк? — поинтересовался Барнс. — Себастьян меня поддержал их на сутки по Аляске одних топать оставить, не то, что пену из толка убирать.   
— По Аляске?! — изумился Стив. — Одних? Восьмилетних детей?! А если бы звери, или шквал, или… ну я не знаю… — он взмахнул руками.  
— Ну я же за ними следил, — пояснил Барнс. — Просто так, чтобы не заметили. Или ты уже считаешь нас с Себастьяном просто бесчеловечными?  
— А, ну если следил… — тут же успокоился Стив. — Зачем вы вообще это затеяли?  
— Понимаешь, какое дело… — и Барнс рассказал Стиву всю цепочку событий, которая привела его детей к одиночеству в лесах Аляски.   
— Знаешь, — сказал Стив. — Ваши дети вас стоят. Хотя я точно помню, что ты в детстве таким безбашенным не был. И Себастьян, наверное, тоже.   
— Безбашенным в детстве у нас был ты, — улыбнулся Барнс. — А что мелкие умеют ориентироваться и выживать в условиях, приближенных к боевым, — это хорошо. Или мне предлагалось вырастить нежных фиалок?  
— Лишь бы не еще одну Романову, — покачал головой Стив.   
— Они балетом не занимаются. И вообще танцами, — ответил Барнс, чувствуя, что Стив может быть в чем-то прав, и воспитание у него явно кардинально отличается от воспитания обычных детей. Но ведь его лапушка не против, значит, все нормально.   
— Да при чем тут танцы? — улыбнулся Стив. — Просто Наташа… возраст сказывается на ее характере не лучшим образом.   
— Я бы удивился, если бы было иначе, — хмыкнул Барнс. — Знаешь, подобная профессия характер не улучшает.   
— Она вроде как ушла из профессии. Сейчас просто тренирует бойцов. От нее пол-ЩИТа стонет.   
— Вроде как? Вы с ней не общаетесь? — удивился Барнс.   
— Общаемся, — ответил Стив. — Просто, мне кажется, она никак не определится. Видимо, шпионка — это не профессия, а диагноз.   
— Это особый склад мышления, — поправил его Барнс. — Но можно сказать, что и диагноз. Мне тоже не было просто найти себе мирное применение.   
— Но ты нашел, и еще как! — воскликнул Стив. — Признаться, я очень беспокоился о том, как ты после стольких лет войны интегрируешься в мирную жизнь. Но тебе это удалось лучше, чем мне.   
— У меня приспособляемость запредельная, — усмехнулся Барнс и понял, что вываливается из сна, все вокруг медленно таяло. Он хотел еще уцепиться за эту эфемерную реальность только для них со Стивом, но не смог, сон ушел, как его и не было.


	29. Chapter 29

Когда два черных внедорожника заблокировали машину, в которой Себастьян ехал со съемочной площадки в гостиницу, Себастьян напрягся. Когда его выволокли с заднего сиденья и швырнули в багажник одного из внедорожников, он понял, что пришел пиздец.   
Он успел отправить Баки смску: “Меня похитили” — они как раз переписывались, прежде чем у него из рук вырвали телефон и разбили об асфальт, растоптав для верности. Лица похитителей он не разглядел — они были в лыжных шапках с прорезанными дырками для глаз. Ему залепили рот скотчем, скотчем же связали руки и ноги, и багажник над ним захлопнулся.   
Внедорожник быстро ехал, подпрыгивая на колдобинах, и Себастьян совершенно не представлял, куда. 

 

Было самое начало пасхальных каникул, и Барнсу было очень жаль, что у Себастьяна были съемки в Мексике за две с лишним тысячи миль. Они, конечно, могли бы приехать к нему, но работа не позволила бы им нормально провести время вместе, поэтому Барнс даже не спрашивал о такой возможности.   
Сидя в кровати и поглаживая Стива, Барнс настрочил ванильное сообщение и ждал ответа, когда пришло то, что пришло. Сначала он подумал, что Себастьян прикалывается, но следующее сообщение уже не дошло, и сердце сжалось, замерло, пропуская удар, другой. Тело продрало леденящим ужасом понимания, что все серьезно, слишком серьезно.   
Барнс вскочил с кровати, на ходу звоня Камилле. Та взяла трубку не сразу, но все же ответила.   
— Кэм, приезжай, посиди с мелкими пару часов, срочно, — без приветствия сухо сказал Барнс, собирая в сумку все доступное в доме оружие, а это было всего пара пистолетов, винтовка и автомат. Выгреб около дюжины ножей.  
— Еду, — ответила моментально проснувшаяся Камилла. — Что-то случилось?  
— Да, — ответил Барнс, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности, в которых и сам пока еще не разбирался. — Через два часа их заберет Гарри. Все, до встречи.   
Положив трубку, Барнс натянул на себя джинсы, футболку, покидал кое-что из вещей в наполовину собранный рюкзак, звоня в это время Гарри. Тот ответил сразу.   
— Гарри, мне нужно, чтобы ты забрал мелких как можно скорее, мне надо срочно уехать, — быстро выпалил Барнс, прикидывая, что ему еще собрать.   
— Хорошо, — тут же ответил Гарри, потому что Барнс никогда не звонил ночью и не просил ничего просто так, без веской на то необходимости. — Буду через пару часов.   
— Будет Камилла, ассистентка Себастьяна, я уже уеду, — и отключился.   
Пока Барнс что-то делал, кому-то звонил, он был спокоен. Он понимал, что как только он сядет в машину и поедет, он начнет сходить с ума, потому что не может ехать быстрее по городу, потому что время дорого и потому, что он ничего, совершенно ничего не может сделать, а время, драгоценное время утекает. Он даже не мог обратиться в мексиканскую полицию, просто потому, что он не верил и их компетентность, особенно в небольшом заштатном городишке.   
Собрав вещи, Барнс пошел будить детей. Он разбудил их, как обычно, заснувших в одной кровати, они даже специально купили им кровати побольше, понимая, что еще какое-то время они будут бегать спать друг к другу.   
— Эй, дорогие, — потряс он их за плечи. — Просыпайтесь. Сейчас приедет Камилла, а потом вы поедете к Гарри, так что вставайте и собирайтесь.   
Дети нехотя просыпались, а Барнс уже кинулся собирать вещи в их рюкзаки, не отвечая ни на какие вопросы.   
— _Рара_ , что случилось? — спросила Мика.   
— Мне срочно надо уехать кое в чем помочь тате, — объяснил Барнс, детям он врать не хотел, но и правды сказать не мог.   
Понимая, что ответов они не получат, дети принялись одеваться, пока Барнс быстро собирал им их походные вещи.   
Он старался быть спокойным, но все его мысли были заняты Себастьяном.   
Меньше чем через полчаса приехала Камилла, Барнс открыл ей дверь, уже сам полностью одетый, с рюкзаком, здоровенной черной сумкой и жестким кофром, которые стояли в прихожей.   
— Что случилось? — спросила Камилла. — Что-то с Себом?   
— Что-то, да, — Барнс не собирался распространяться, но что-то он сказать должен был. — Я не знаю, что. Дай мне чей-нибудь номер, ассистента его там, что ли.   
Камилла, стиснув зубы, перекинула номер Ричарда Эмберсона — ассистента Себастьяна от студии — на телефон Барнса.   
— Готово, — сказала она. — С кем будут дети?  
— С Гарри и Андреа, у них дома, — объяснил Барнс. — Гарри приедет через пару часов. Все, Кэм, мне надо ехать, — и Барнс подхватил свои вещи. Сумка глухо грохнула лежащим там оружием.   
— Удачи тебе, — нервно сказала Камилла и порывисто обняла его.   
— Спасибо, Кэм, — сказал Барнс и убежал.   
Уже садясь в машину, он набрал номер Эмберсона, принимаясь ждать, пока тот ответит.   
— Эмберсон слушает, — бодро ответил тот.  
— Это Джеймс Барнс, муж Себастьяна, — быстро заговорил Барнс. — Он прислал мне сообщение, что его похитили. Около получаса назад. Выясните все и, пожалуйста, перезвоните мне.   
— Что? — опешил Эмберосон. — Вы не шутите? Пока не поступало никаких требований о выкупе. Я… я позвоню его водителю и перезвоню вам.   
Барнс скинул звонок, хотя ему очень хотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость в ответ, просто чтобы спустить пар, потому что градус напряжения поднимался все сильнее. Он рулил еще оживленному городу и ждал звонка от Эмберсона.   
Давно разучившись бояться чего бы то ни было, Барнс понял, что сейчас ему страшно, потому что он чувствовал ту самую жуткую беспомощность и ярость, слепую, холодную ярость и желание убить любого, кто протянул руки к его мужу.   
Эмберсон перезвонил через двадцать минут.   
— Водителя везут в больницу. Мистера Стэна похитили. Полиция начала расследование, — сказал он. Его голос дрожал.   
— Я приеду послезавтра рано утром, мне нужна будет любая информация, которой будет располагать полиция, местные, кто угодно, хоть слухи из бара, — распорядился Барнс, уверенный, что имеет право. — Достанешь?  
— Д-да, мистер Барнс, — тихо сказал Эмберсон. — Я так боюсь за мистера Стэна.   
Барнс тоже боялся, но озвучивать этого не стал. Отключился не прощаясь, вежливости в нем сейчас не было ни грамма. Оставалось добраться до места, что должно было занять у него не больше тридцати часов, он выехал на трассу и гнал, где было возможно, на пределе, обгоняя редкие машины. Он несся как сумасшедший, понимая, что промедление смерти подобно, что в этой ситуации он реально может не успеть. Но даже если успеет, прикончит каждого, причастного к похищению Себастьяна. 

 

Он подъехал к городку Салтильо почти в четыре утра, сразу же набирая ассистента Себастьяна. Информация ему нужна была сейчас, потому что времени на передохнуть у него просто не было.   
— Мистер Барнс, — отозвался Эмберсон, — поступило требование денег от картеля Мендоза. Картель контролирует этот район. Просят три миллиона. Мистер Барнс, Себ застрахован в этом фильме всего на миллион пятьсот тысяч! Свидетелей нет, только слухи, но все говорят, что это Мендоза. Полиция все знает, но они… они ничего не делают. Говорят, нет доказательств.   
— Я понял, спасибо. Что-то еще важное? — спросил Барнс, останавливаясь у мотеля.   
Воевать с картелями ему еще не приходилось, но все когда-то бывает в первый раз. Оставались сущие пустяки: за сегодня добраться до кого-то, кто знает, где находится Себастьян, и вырезать картель к чертям, чтобы остальные в следующий раз думали, прежде чем похищать его мужа.   
— Нет, мистер Барнс, — устало сказал Эмберсон. — Я буду держать вас в курсе. Простите.   
— Я сам позвоню, — сказал Барнс, и отключился.   
Барнс заселился в мотель и за четыре часа узнал довольно много о картеле Мендоза, но ничего действительно полезного. Его лидер, Хулио Эрнандес, был по местным меркам тем еще воротилой и имел какой-то там даже законный бизнес, но на это Барнсу было плевать. Адреса этого Эрнандеса он нигде не нашел, даже приблизительного или фиктивного, поэтому отсюда плясать было бесполезно.   
Можно было придумать план, но плана у Барнса не было, потому что он пока еще не знал, кто, где, куда и что. Выяснить это можно было разными способами, но он пошел самым, наверное, странным путем. Он пошел в бар, выбрав один наугад, часов в десять утра. Взял себе пива и забился в самый дальний угол, внимательно смотря и слушая, что происходит. Теперь все, что ему оставалось делать, это ждать.   
Загнав все чувства глубоко внутрь, отключив их полностью, чтобы они не мешали ему делать свое дело, он снова превращался в Зимнего Солдата, но только послушного своей собственной воле.   
Убийца, спавший годами, проснулся сразу, с удовольствием вступая в права владения телом. Встряхнулся, осваивася, и полностью взял бразды правления в свои руки.   
Где-то через полчаса в бар вошли два индивида совершенно бандитской наружности, и бармен засуетился, стал просить у них отсрочки. Это был стандартный разговор “крыши” с должником, но Барнс слушал его внимательно, пока не услышал заветное название картеля. Вот тогда-то он и понял, что это его клиенты.   
Получив свое, “крыша” начала удаляться, а Солдат плавно пошел за ними. Сразу у входа в бар стояла здоровенная понтовая машина, к которой эти двое и подошли. Солдат же бесшумно оказался сзади и вырубил обоих, с силой столкнув головам. Он рассуждал, что, раз Себастьяна похитили на чуть ли не центральной улице, и доказательств нет, то и здесь доказывать заебутся. А если он соберет себе на хвост весь картель, то проще будет.   
Никого не смущаясь, Солдат затолкал два бессознательных тела в багажник, предварительно отобрав у них оружие, и поехал на примеченный им пустырь. Да, небольшую разведку города он тоже успел провести.   
Приехав на пустырь, он достал того, что очухался, из багажника и задал один-единственный вопрос.   
— Имя и место, где я найду твоего старшего? — потребовал Солдат.   
Его послали, пообещав ему на голову все кары господни, тогда Барнс молча стал ломать бандиту пальцы, один за другим. Он был уверен, что подобные люди не обладают достаточной выдержкой и силой духа, чтобы долго терпеть издевательства, тем более, когда не светит никакой пощады, ведь бандит не предлагал ему информацию за то, что он прекратит свои действия.   
Спустя три сломанных пальца, вопли, сопли и слезы пытаемого, Солдат получил нужную ему информацию и даже номер телефона, который он узнал из взятой у бандита трубы.   
Вытащив из багажника второго, Солдат, не слушая никаких мольб, криков и увещеваний, пристрелил обоих и, сев в машину, вернулся в город. Для следующего этапа нужно было оружие и разведка.   
До старшего, у него же дома, Солдат добрался, положив десяток его бойцов и застрелив жену, судя по всему, в доме где-то был еще и ребенок, но искать Солдат не стал, хотя убил бы и его, потому что тактика “выжженной земли” подразумевала убийства всех разумных и не очень вражеских существ в поле зрения.   
Солдат не испытывал ярости, жалости, волнения или тревоги по поводу того, кто он делает. В наморднике было удобно тем, что видны только глаза, а глаза у Солдата были холодные и ничего не выражающие. Машина.   
Это у Солдата хватало терпения ломать пальцы, срезать кожу и задавать изредка только один вопрос: как найти старшего?  
Призрак, он клал любую охрану тихо, иногда даже незаметно, входил, находя нужного человека, и задавал ему вопросы. Солдат не думал о том, что времени у него все меньше и меньше, он и так действовал со всей возможной скоростью, потому что некоторые обнаруживали у себя волю и стойкость, и отказывались говорить, смеялись в лицо смерти. Но и на таких Барнс находил управу.   
К вечеру Солдат уже знал, что его ищут, но найти не могут, а даже если бы и нашли, чтобы они сделали? К вечеру у Солдата осталось всего две цели: спросить, где держат Себастьяна, и убить Хулио Эрнандеса, главу картеля Мендоза, специализирующегося на похищении иностранцев в Мексике.   
Солдату было плевать на всех остальных иностранцев, которые похитил или мог похитить этот картель, они похитил того, кто принадлежит ему, и сейчас платили за это самую высокую цену.   
К Хулио Эрнандесу Солдат пришел под вечер, уже зная, где искать Себастьяна. Об этом ему рассказал один из приближенных Эрнандеса, который же и рассказал, где искать самого главу.   
Богатая вилла далеко за городом, охраняемая, как федеральная тюрьма штата что снаружи, что внутри. Не оказалось только вертолетной площадки, что было на руку Солдату. Внешнюю охрану периметра он положил издалека. Они падали с пробитыми головами, словно кегли в боулинге, и Солдат видел в этом даже определенную красоту, если он вообще способен был на подобные оценочные суждения.   
От него отстреливались, кричали, угрожали, но он упрямо шел вперед, словно был окутан сферой, отражающей пули. Но нет, ему тоже досталось: одна пуля прошла навылет левое плечо, а вторая застряла где-то в бедре. Но Солдат на задании даже боли не чувствовал, стремясь выполнить его как можно быстрее и точнее.   
Здесь ему не нужно было никому задавать никаких вопросов, он пришел, чтобы убить тех, кто был причастен к похищению Себастьяна, кто его санкционировал. Солдату не нужно было ничего спрашивать, ничего рассказывать, он просто делал то, что умел лучше всего — убивал.   
Когда он добрался до Эрнандеса, тот наставил на него уже пустой пистолет и был страшно перепуган, потому что ни один из его бойцов не подавал признаков жизни.   
— Что тебе надо, черти тебя дери? — закричал он, мужчина за пятьдесят, презентабельной внешности в дорогом, но заляпанном кровью своих же людей костюме. Он очень хотел сохранить свою жизнь, он дорожил своей жизнью и свободой, но Солдату было все равно, он пришел убить.   
В стоявшей тишине, пахнущей пороховыми газами, разогретым металлом и кровью, раздался последний выстрел. После чего Солдат сорвался с места и побежал к машине, чтобы как можно быстрее попасть туда, где держали Себастьяна, оставив за собой горы трупов.   
Солдат знал, что сработал грязно, топорно, но у него не было времени для планирования, поэтому он сделал, как смог.   
Через полчаса он подъехал к месту своего последнего боя. Это был дом на отшибе, скорее? маленькая лачуга, и здесь уже нельзя было лупить из всех стволов, а нужно было тихо подойти, всех убить и тихо уйти. Ни подкрепления, ни инструкций у этих ребят не было, но вряд ли они собирались дорожить жизнью заложника.   
Убив единственного охранника снаружи, Солдат вошел внутрь, точно зная, что там еще пять человек. Зачем так много, было не очень понятно, но Солдат не строил предположений, он просто увидел четверых, сидящих за столом и прикованного в углу к стулу Себастьяна.   
Солдат не мог испытывать ярости, ему она была не нужна, а вот Барнс мог, но холод, припитавший всю суть Солдата, пересилил.   
Он уложился в четыре движения. Четыре невероятно быстрых движения, четыре удара ножом, и за столом, заливая кровью его, пол, все вокруг себя и Солдата, лежали четыре трупа.   
Весь в крови, Солдат повернулся к Себастьяну, снимая намордник. Ледяная стужа медленно пропадала из серых глаз, возвращая Барнса. Солдат, прощаясь, изобразил кривую ухмылку на красиво очерченных губах, и исчез.   
— Господи, Баки, — выдохнул Себастьян, когда тот освободил его от кляпа. Себастьян был грязен, в пыли, с всклокоченными волосами, жутко хотел пить, но сейчас его это не беспокоило. — Ты ранен?  
Барнс только сейчас обратил внимания на пару пулевых отверстий, жить они ему не мешали, поэтому от отмахнулся от вопроса, легко ломая наручники. Он был безгранично счастлив, что успел, но счастье свое по поводу обретения ненадолго потерянного мужа выражать не спешил, считая, что не время и не место, хотя и очень хотелось.  
— Пойдем, отвезу тебя поближе к городу, — сказал он, помогая Себастьяну подняться. — Что к чему, расскажу по дороге.   
Где-то на этом месте Барнс медленно выдохнул и повел Себастьяна к машине, на которой приехал. Ее он забрал то ли у последнего, то ли у предпоследнего убитого им “языка”. Его же машина стояла у мотеля, из которого сам он не выходил целый день. Солдат был предусмотрительным и обеспечил Барнсу если не алиби, то хотя бы определенного рода защиту.   
Себастьян обнял Баки, перемазавшись в крови. Он с трудом стоял на ногах: у него затекли все конечности.   
Себастьян оглядел помещение. Сосчитал трупы. Посмотрел на окровавленный нож в руках Баки. Потом подошел к столу, взял с него закупоренную бутылку с водой, открыл ее и жадно напился.   
— Что мне врать? — спросил он.  
Он и рад был бы не смотреть на трупы, на кровь, но они были везде, и от этого Себастьяна мутило.   
Барнс вывел Себастьяна из здания, усадил в машину и положил руки на руль, замерев, собираясь с мыслями. Что врать Себастьяну, он не представлял, потому что у него не было идей, кто бы в здравом уме убил четырех человек и оставил бы свидетеля.   
— Давай ты скажешь, что тебе завязали глаза, и ты ну нихуя вообще не представляешь, что к чему, — предложил Барнс. Потом вышел из машины и вернулся через минуту. — А стул, скажешь, сломал.   
— Нет, — возразил Себастьян. — Я скажу, что мне на голову надели мешок и я не видел тех, кто все это сделал. Я слышал крики, потом на мне сломали наручники и я услышал удаляющиеся шаги нескольких человек. Они переговаривались на испанском. Я очень испугался, дождался, пока они ушли, снял мешок, кляп и вышел наружу. А потом шел, шел… куда я в результате пришел?  
Себастьян сам был удивлен своему спокойствию и рассудительности. Он понимал, что в шоке, что реакция еще прилетит, но сейчас его не трясло и он мог думать. Еще он по-прежнему хотел пить — полулитра воды организму явно не хватило — и есть. А вот спать не хотелось совершенно, хотя нормально он не спал почти двое суток.   
— Ну вот, ты лучше меня знаешь, что врать, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я тебя высажу на окраине города. Твой ассистент знает, что я в городе, так что я приеду, как только мне сообщат.   
До окраины города ехать было с час.   
— С кем дети? — спросил Себастьян. — И у тебя есть бесхозный телефон? Я позвоню Эмберсону, чтобы меня забрали. Не хочу идти в местную полицию. Они не шарят в английском, а я почти не говорю по-испански.   
— Вот, — Барнс протянул один из отобранных телефонов, чей, он уже понятия не имел. — Ты его номер на память помнишь?  
— Ну у тебя же он есть? А я сделаю вид, что помню.   
— Я, в отличие от тебя, его действительно помню, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я волновался.   
— Я заметил, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — А я просто был в ужасе. Ты же знаешь, похищенных редко оставляют в живых в таких случаях.   
— Не знаю, никогда никого не похищал, — признался Барнс, потому что он работал по устранению целей.   
Он взял Себастьяна за руку и сжал ее. Теперь все было в порядке, все было хорошо, и можно было успокоиться. А потом поднес его ладонь к губам и поцеловал. Барнс не рехнулся только потому, что был занят общественно полезным делом вырезания отдельно взятого картеля под корень. Он не знал, остались ли какие-то еще рядовые его бойцы, но был уверен, что даже если и остались, то были уже просто никому не нужны. Некому было платить им зарплату.   
— Вернусь в гостиницу, залягу в ванну и напьюсь, — пообещал Себастьян. — Так с кем наши дети?  
— С Гарри сейчас, — ответил Барнс. — У него. Мне некогда было искать какой-нибудь другой вариант. Хочешь позвонить?  
— Позвоню из гостиницы, — ответил Себастьян. — Ты им не сказал?  
— Я никому ничего не сказал, кроме твоего ассистента, — Барнс вел машину, поглаживая Себастьяна по руке. — А что мне было сказать, разбудив мелких в десять вечера? Тату похитили, я поехал его выручать, не скучайте?  
— Да, это явно лишняя для них информация.   
Они доехали до окраины городка и остановились. Барнс набрал на чужом телефоне номер Эмберсона и протянул аппарат Себастьяну.   
— Дик? — испуганным дрожащим голосом сказал в трубку Себастьян. — Дик, там всех убили! Я оттуда ушел! Я… я не знаю. Тут написано “Сальтильо”. Я у вьезда в город. Дик, я… я пить хочу, я ноги стер, я… Пришли скорее машину, я не хочу здесь оставаться! Нет, это чужой телефон, я его там подобрал!   
Закончив разговор, Себастьян сунул телефон в карман и потянулся к Баки, чтобы поцеловать его.   
— Тебе пора, — сказал он. — За мной скоро приедут. А тебе пора смываться.   
И Барнс дал волю чувствам, прижал к себе Себастьяна, впился в губы поцелуем, только сейчас допуская в сознание мысли, что мог не успеть, действительно мог потерять, никогда больше не увидеть. Он почти всхлипнул от этой странной смеси радости, облегчения и запоздалого страха за жизнь любимого человека.   
— Ты мой дракон, — сказал ему в губы Себастьян.   
— Я освобожусь часа через два, — Барнс снова поцеловал Себастьяна, теперь просто не в силах от него оторваться, но все же сделал над собой усилие. — Надо кое-что доделать, чтобы на меня даже не подумали. Хотя не думаю, что будут искать одного человека.   
Барнс сел в машину и отъехал подальше, наблюдая, как за Себастьяном приехали. Он должен был быть уверен, что его лапушку заберут те, кто надо, на не хрен пойми кто.   
Себастьян присел на обочину под знаком с названием города и уставился в телефон, который Баки наверняка забрал у убитого им человека. Приехали за ним минут через сорок пять, и все это время Себастьян то играл в игрушку на телефоне, то поглядывал на машину Баки, стоящую поодаль.   
Как только Себастьяна забрали, Барнс уехал, чтобы сжечь машину и окровавленную одежду, выкинуть куда-нибудь ствол от винтовки, потому что всю винтовку он выкидывать не хотел и сделать еще пару мелких дел, а потом бегом вернуться в мотель, отмыться и ждать звонка.   
Скольких он сегодня убил, Барнс не думал, ему было глубоко плевать, на то, что это были чьи-то мужья, сыновья, братья и даже сестры и дочери. Это были люди, которые и так насовершали кучу мерзких делишек, а еще они, плевать, что не все вместе, но похитили его Себастьяна, и за это они поплатились.   
Он был мифическим драконом Себастьяна, о котором никто не знал, но теперь кто-нибудь да догадается, что все не так просто. А если случится еще что-то подобное, Барнс на нем татушку набьет, чтобы не трогали, иначе придет злой дракон и всех убьет.   
Часа через полтора Барнс, отмытый от кровищи, сидел и ждал звонка от Себастьяна, от его ассистента, да от кого угодно, чтобы можно было взять и приехать и обнять.


	30. Chapter 30

Себастьян закончил сниматься в Мексике — не стал разрывать контракт. Стоило ему намекнуть на Алью, точнее, на иск киностудии за необеспечение охраны в регионе, известном похищением иностранцев ради выкупа, как студия немедленно выплатила ему компенсацию за моральный и физический ущерб.   
Сутки Себастьян провел с Баки, приходя в себя, а потом попросил его вернуться домой: пасхальные каникулы у детей заканчивались, им надо было в школу. Расставаться не хотелось до жути, и даже приставленные студией охранники Себастьяна не успокаивали — что они по сравнению с его драконом?  
Судя по тому, что Барнс слышал, сходив с Себастьяном в полицейский участок, куда его пригласили для дачи показаний, горы трупов уже обнаружили, но списали это на какой-то другой картель и расследование решили вести вялотекуще, просто для галочки. На этом успокоился и сам Барнс, более-менее спокойно оставляя Себастьяна тут одного. На охрану от киностудии он не надеялся, эти мордовороты даже не были военными никогда, но угрожать ему тут больше ничего было не должно.   
— Когда ты домой? — спросил Барнс, собираясь выпустить Себастьяна из объятий, сесть в машину и уехать домой. Детей действительно нужно было забрать от Гарри.   
— Дня через три, — ответил Себастьян. — У меня уже приглашение на десяток интервью, и фанаты очень беспокоятся.   
— Что врать будешь? — тихо рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Зачем врать? — удивился Себастьян. — Правду скажу: очень испугался, пробыл в плену двое суток, кто меня освободил — не знаю, выбрался к ближайшему городу, позвонил с чужого телефона.   
— А мелким что врать будем? — потому что правду Барнс рассказывать не очень хотел. Он вообще не хотел им ничего рассказывать, но понимал, что градус непонятности он тогда просто зашкалил, и объяснить что-то было необходимо.   
— Что я попал в серьезные неприятности и ты поехал выяснить, сможешь ли мне чем-то помочь, — ответил Себастьян. — Они все равно узнают про похищение, это уже больше недели в прессе.   
— И что там говорят, в той прессе? — спросил Барнс, который прессы не читал, хотя ознакомиться с идеями, сколько человек вырезало картель, наверное, стоило.   
— Да я пока толком не видел, — признался Себастьян. — Пишут о том, что правительству США следует лучше обеспечивать безопасность граждан США, что картели совсем распоясались, сочувствуют мне, ругают студию за отсутствие охраны…   
— Мой несчастненький, — Барнс шутливо-ласково погладил Себастьяна по голове. — Ладно, я поехал. Я тебя встречу в аэропорту, думаю, я успею. 

 

Дома Себастьян прежде всего обнял встревоженных детей.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он им. — Со мной все хорошо.   
— Тата, тебе делали больно? — Лекс заглянул ему в глаза.   
— Нет, мой хороший. Я просто очень сильно испугался.  
— А кто тебя спас? — спросила Мика.  
— Я не знаю, — Себастьян покачал головой. — Я их не видел.   
Камилла, увидев Себастьяна, повисла у него на шее и расплакалась.  
— Я боялась, тебя убьют, — с трудом выговорила она. — Это чудо, это настоящее чудо!  
Барнс подумал о том, что чудом его еще никто не называл, но говорить по этому поводу ничего не стал. Только сейчас он задумался о том, что раньше Себастьян никогда не видел ни трупов, ни того, как Солдат убивает, и то, что после увиденного он не стал бояться Барнса, было просто чудом, потому что Барнс прочитал пару историй о том, как, увидев другое лицо своих любимых, люди начинали бояться их.   
— Кэм, спасибо, что тогда приехала, — поблагодарил Барнс, потому что в тот вечер он был не способен ни на благодарность, ни на банальную вежливость.   
— Да что ты! — всплеснула руками Камилла. — Я все понимаю!

 

Вечером, когда дети улеглись спать, Себастьян уселся на кровать, поманил к себе Баки и попросил:  
— Давай я устроюсь на тебе, как в кресле.   
Барнс с удовольствием устроился, как того хотел Себастьян, прижал его спиной к своей груди, обхватил руками и поцеловал в шею.   
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он на ухо Себастьяну.   
— Я знаю, котик, — Себастьян откинулся на его грудь. — Я хочу поговорить о том, что было в Мексике.   
У Барнса внутри все замерло, потому что он не верил в то, что подобные разговоры могут заканчиваться хорошо.   
— Я тебя слушаю, — стараясь, чтобы напряжения в голосе не было слышно, сказал Барнс.   
Себастьян погладил его по руке.   
— Мне просто надо выговориться, — сказал он. — Понимаешь, я не рассчитывал выжить. Они и воды мне не давали с самого начала, и не кормили. Да я и слышал, что похищенные почти никогда не выживают. И когда ты пришел… Это было чудо, Баки. Невозможное чудо. Ты был весь в крови, страшен как не знаю кто, но это был ты. А я к тому моменту почти утратил надежду. — Он помолчал. — Я знал, что мой муж — Зимний Солдат, но не понимал, что это значит. Теперь понимаю. Я уже успел мысленно попрощаться со всеми вами. А потом ты пришел. — Себастьян вздохнул. — Я никогда раньше не видел настоящих трупов. Не видел столько крови. Зимний Солдат — это же не только две дюжины политиков, верно? Это еще и огромный сопутствующий ущерб. Но я точно знаю, что ты не причинишь вреда ни мне, ни детям. А остальные… Может, это эгоизм, может, я бесчеловечен, но мне не жаль картель, который ты вырезал. Они стольких убили… А ты их остановил.   
— Если бы можно было рассказать всему миру, что ждет каждого, кто попытается причинить тебе вред… — вздохнул Барнс, теснее прижимая к себе Себастьяна, потираясь щекой о его волосы. — Я пришел за тобой, потому что не мог не прийти. И мне было очень страшно, что я могу не успеть. Зимний Солдат — это возможности. Все остальное — это я.   
— Я тебя люблю, — мягко сказал Себастьян. — Давай этим летом поедем куда хочешь? С детьми, на месяц. От меня все равно ждут, что я буду восстанавливаться после такого потрясения.   
— Давай прокатимся по Европе? — предложил Барнс. — Детям покажем. Или ты не хочешь в Европу?   
— Надо будет маршрут продумать, — сказал Себастьян. — А так — можно и в Европу.   
— Продумывай, я тебе скажу, куда я хочу, — улыбнулся Барнс, целуя Себастьяна в макушку.   
Он успокоился, больше не чувствуя этого напряжения перед “разговорами”, когда непонятно было, чего собеседник хочет, и чего от него ждать. Но Барнсу казалось, что Себастьян опять что-то придумал про него не то, видит то, чего нет.   
— Ты сначала скажи, куда ты хочешь, а потом я продумаю маршрут, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Но Греция и Румыния обязательно.   
— Хорошо, как скажешь, — согласился Барнс. — Я хочу в Норвегию и в Венецию. Давай у мелких завтра спросим, куда они хотят?  
— Норвегия — да… — протянул Себастьян. — Там такая рыба!  
— Если тебя интересует рыба, можем прокатиться по побережью в целом, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по груди, спустился руками к низу живота, коснувшись пальцами лобка через ткань белья. — Только давай рыбу покупать, или тебе обязательно, чтобы я ее ловил?  
— Да покупать, конечно! — рассмеялся Себастьян. — И еще, Баки, я хочу тебя попросить… Ты мог бы ездить со мной, когда у меня будут съемки за границей? Мне… стыдно признаться, но мне страшно. Я не хочу отказываться от ролей, но...  
— Конечно, — тут же согласился Барнс, понимая, что летом-то запросто, можно и детей с собой брать, а вот что делать в учебный год, он еще не знал. Но был уверен, что придумает. Гувернеров еще никто не отменял.   
Хотелось успокоить Себастьяна, что в одну воронку два раза снаряд не падает, но приключиться с ним могло все, что угодно.   
Барнс обхватил Себастьяна ногами, уверенно раздвинув его, снова погладив лобок, теперь уже забравшись руками под белье, и принялся короткими поцелуями покрывать шею.   
Себастьян расслабился в его руках, растекся лужицей.   
— Лапушка… — прошептал Барнс ему на ухо, продолжая поглаживать, но не касаясь члена и не пытаясь раздеть. — Я всегда буду рядом и никому не дам тебя обидеть. А если кто-нибудь протянет к тебе свои лапы, я их сломаю. А потом сверну шею. И так будет с каждым. Потому что драконы не любят, когда трогают их сокровища.   
— Я знаю, котик, — тихо отозвался Себастьян. — Я знаю. Я одного не знаю: на кой хрен ты подарил мне на прошлый день рождения силиконовую жопу?  
— Я точно не помню содержание того разговора, но ты ее хотел, — тихо хохотнул Барнс. — Вот я и подарил. Ты же хотел что-то бесполезное и ненужное в хозяйстве.   
Себастьян рассмеялся, вывернулся из объятий Баки, растянулся на спине и поманил Баки к себе.   
— Прикинешься одеялком?  
Одним плавным быстрым движением Барнс оказался на Себастьяне, полностью накрывая его собой, поймал его руки, заводя их над головой и прижал, глядя ему в глаза.   
— Только одеялком? — насмешливо спросил он.   
Себастьян толкнулся бедрами вверх.  
— Не только, — лукаво сказал он.   
Барнс загорелся сразу, весь. По телу жаркой волной разлилось желание, которое до этого приятно тлело внутри, и он прижался пахом к паху Себастьяна, начиная выцеловывать узоры на его шее.   
Себастьян развел ноги пошире, запрокинул голову, давая больший доступ к шее.   
Держа одной рукой руки Себастьяна, второй Барнс забрался под его футболку, задирая ее вверх, спускаясь поцелуями от шеи ниже, прижимаясь своим напряженным членом к не менее напряженному члену Себастьяна.   
Себастьян под ним извивался от возбуждения и невозможности прикоснуться к Баки руками. Он глубоко и часто дышал.   
Резко перевернувшись, Барнс отпустил руки Себастьяна и уложил его на себя. Сбивчиво дыша, он жадно оглаживал сильное тело, прихватывал задницу, прикусывал кожу на плечах, стащив с него футболку.   
Себастьян целовал его и гладил, забираясь руками под одежду, прихватывая соски.   
— Как ты хочешь сегодня? — спросил он.   
— Я хочу засунуть в тебя эту жужжащую штучку, — Барнс дотянулся и достал из тумбочки пробку, — и отдаться тебе. Как тебе мой план?  
Себастьян предвкушающе застонал.  
— Давай! — с воодушевлением сказал он и разделся до конца.   
Барнс тоже скинул с себя одежду, повалил Себастьяна на кровать и с улыбкой поцеловал. Они немного повалялись, целуясь и прижимаясь друг к другу, а потом Барнс ловко перевернул Себастьяна, укладывая на живот, и вздернул за бедра, поднимая на колени. Он раздвинул упругие половинки, погладив большим пальцем сжатые мышцы входа.   
Себастьян прогнулся в спине, выпячивая задницу. Он любил игры с анальной пробкой, любил и немного побаивался из-за силы ощущений: он почти терял сознание при оргазме.   
— Возьми фиолетовую, — попросил он.   
— А, твоя любимая, — протянул Барнс, и полез за нужной игрушкой, чуть не перевернув тумбочку, но нашел искомое.  
Он устроился удобнее и поцеловал Себастьяна в ягодицу, погладил, а потом лизнул сжатые кольцо мышц. Он знал, как эта ласка нравилась Себастьяну, и с удовольствием ласкал, тихо постанывая от удовольствия уже от того, что его мужу хорошо.   
Себастьян тихо поскуливал от этой ласки, выгибая спину и подставляясь. Он обожал ее, и за все годы вместе она так и не стала обыденной и привычной.   
Облизав два пальца, Барнс толкнулся ими внутрь, уверенно находя простату, погладил нежно. Он задыхался от желания, от собственных чувств к мужу, от близости, всегда такой яркой, жаркой.   
Налив смазки, Барнс принялся растягивать Себастьяна, целуя спину, поглаживая, потираясь членом о бедро.   
Себастьян расслабился, насаживаясь на пальцы, с трепетом предвкушая, как Баки заменит их вибрирующей распирающей пробкой.   
Вынув пальцы, решив, что достаточно, Барнс приставил ко входу игрушку, принимаясь вставлять ее, аккуратно ввинчивая. Поглаживал растягивающиеся мышцы, блестящие от смазки, и думал о том, как Себастьян будет трахать его с этой штукой внутри.   
Ему самому это доставляло такое яркое, пронзительное удовольствие. Ощущать растянутость в заднице, чувствовать, как даже легкая вибрация игрушки посылает по телу волны мурашек и наслаждения, и при этом погружаться в горячую тесноту, плотно обхватывающую твой член, было чем-то невероятно захватывающим. И Барнс знал, что Себастьяну это нравится не меньше, чем ему самому.   
Когда пробка тяжело устроилась внутри, Себастьян со стоном прикусил губу. Он выпрямился, мышцами удерживая пробку внутри. С его члена тяжело сорвалась прозрачная капля.   
Рот Барнса наполнился слюной, там ему захотелось взять член в рот, он не глядя ткнул кнопку на пульте, включая вибрацию, и склонился к члену, облизывая головку.   
Возбуждение захлестывало горячими волнами, накатывающими одна за одной, у Барнса мелко подрагивали пальцы, давно сбилось дыхание, а перед глазами танцевали цветные пятна.   
— Ты… — медленно, севшим голосом произнес Себастьян, — хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Как ты хочешь?  
— Хочу, — сглотнул Барнс, — чтобы ты не спрашивал.   
Себастьян толкнул его на кровать лицом вниз и легонько шлепнул по заднице.   
— Разведи ноги, — приказал он, — и сунь синюю подушку под живот.   
— Люблю, когда ты командуешь, — мурлыкнул Барнс, выполняя указания. Он в предвкушении раздвинул ноги, положив под себя подушку. — Давай, лапушка, будь настойчивее.   
Себастьян шлепнул его по заднице основательнее, так, что остался розовый след. Потом нащупал сжатую дырку смазанными пальцами и принялся быстро, почти грубо растягивать.   
— Ай, — притворно обиженно протянул Барнс, — нежнее, лапушка, нежнее.   
Он приподнял задницу, насаживаясь на пальцы, постанывая, предвкушая, как пальцы заменит твердый член, как растянутся мышцы — приятно, правильно.   
— Ты выдержишь, — строго сказал Себастьян и убрал пальцы.   
Он поцеловал Баки в обе ягодицы по очереди и толкнулся членом, раздвигая горячие мышцы. Медленно, но неотвратимо вошел до конца, опираясь на руки, тесно прижался бедрами к ягодицам Баки и так же медленно подался назад.   
Барнс застонал, чувствуя как Себастьян заполняет его. Он словно весь вспыхнул изнутри, жар разливался по телу, перемешиваясь с наслаждением, и топил в ощущениях.   
— Обними меня, — прошептал Барнс, желая почувствовать Себастьяна всем собой, чтобы тот прижался к нему, вжал собой в кровать, не давая даже шевельнуться.  
Себастьян улегся на него, обхватил, придавил всем весом, продолжая двигать бедрами. Он не хотел останавливаться — просто не смог бы.   
Они двигались в унисон, практически полностью слившись друг с другом, Барнс громко, протяжно стонал, подаваясь на член, чувствуя его пульсацию внутри себя. Он словно растворялся в Себастьяне, в его ласках, в его движениях.   
Хотелось кричать, выть от наслаждения, и Барнс закусил подушку. С Себастьяном всегда было так: на пределе. Слишком.   
Себастьян чувствовал, как Баки сжимается вокруг его члена. Он трахал и трахал его, чувствуя вибрацию в заднице, давление на простату, и понимая, что сейчас просто взорвется.   
— Сильнее, — взмолился Барнс, весь сжавшись, напрягаясь всем телом, чувствуя, как удовольствие стремится накрыть его с головой, что вот сейчас, еще немного, и мир для него кончится, взорвется разноцветными осколками, погребая под собой. — Ну же!  
Себастьян ускорился. Он яростно, жестко таранил задницу Баки. Их тела соприкасались с влажными шлепками. Пробка вибрировала, и было невыносимо хорошо.   
Себастьян закричал, кончая. Он кричал и кричал, захлебываясь воздухом, выплескиваясь. Наконец он упал на Баки и обмяк. Слабой дрожащей рукой выдернул пробку из задницы и отбросил в сторону, чувствуя, как она упала с глухим стуком.   
Мир взорвался калейдоскопом разных оттенков наслаждения. Барнс тяжело застонал в подушку, чувствуя, как Себастьян вздрагивает от удовольствия, и сам медленно приходил в себя от накрывшего его оргазма, который просто размазал его ровным слоем, превратив тело в желе.   
Он шевельнулся, чувствуя, как из него выскользнул опадающий член, придержал Себастьяна, скидывая его с себя на кровать и, перевернувшись, обнял и прижал к себе, впиваясь поцелуем в губы. После пережитого наслаждения хотелось быть еще ближе не выпускать из рук, целовать и нежить в объятиях.   
— С тобой так невероятно хорошо, — прошептал Барнс, прикрывая глаза, наслаждаясь близостью, жаром тела рядом, ласковым прикосновением кожи к коже.   
— Медовый месяц длиной в десятилетия, — отозвался Себастьян. — А знаешь, надо будет поехать еще и в Чехию.


	31. Chapter 31

Парк Йосемити был поистине прекрасен. Было не самое раннее утро, Барнс с детьми сошли с тропы, чтобы посмотреть с одного из склонов на долину. Они вышли часа три, может больше назад, и здесь уже было, на что смотреть.   
Еще не освещенная солнцем, она лежала величественная и прекрасная, покрытая зеленым ковром лесов и цветным — лугов. Река Мерсед, делившая ее пополам, весело несла свои воды в Сан-Хоакин, беря свое начало где-то в южной части парка.   
Склон, на котором они стояли, был почти отвесный, но поросший растительностью, а кое-где и лесом. На противоположном склоне можно было разглядеть небольшой водопад, срывающийся с отвесной голой скалы.   
Барнс не собирался вести детей все время по тропе, это было просто неинтересно, особенно после лесов Аляски, где вокруг была только дикая природа и ты наедине с ней.   
— Здесь красиво, — сказал Лекс, фотографируя своей новой зеркалкой, подаренной на Рождество, а потом дублируя фото на телефон, чтобы отправить тате и в Инстаграм.   
О парке Йосемити Барнс знал не много, только то, что смог прочитать в интернете, потому что здесь никогда раньше не был, и теперь наслаждался новизной вместе с детьми.   
В этой части парка было еще довольно людно, если это применимо к раннему утру буднего дня, особенно если не сходить с тропы, еще чувствовалась рука человеческая, приложившая себя к этой местности, но стоило сойти с тропы, как обнажалась дикая, ничем не скованная природа.   
Крики, который для него разносились на всю округу, Барнс услышал внезапно. Слов пока было не разобрать, но то кричала, то что-то пыталась громко говорить женщина. Ей, кажется, отвечал слабый голосок.   
Горы искажают звук, преломляют его, отражая эхом во все стороны, а лес глушит, и не получается понять сразу направления и расстояния. Барнс замер, жестом останавливая детей, прислушался, теперь явно различая отчаянные стенания в женском голосе.   
С минуту постояв, Барнс понял, что просто не сможет пройти мимо, потому что женщине нужна помощь. По крайней мере, это будет неправильно с чисто воспитательной точки зрения, да и так или иначе, если он сам не сможет помочь, то хотя бы вызовет помощь.   
Барнс прикидывал, как быстрее можно было добраться до места, и решил, что по склону идти будет быстрее, тут был не такой уж и густой лес, а подлеска так и вообще не было, исполинские ели задушили его на корню.   
— Так, — развернулся он к детям, — впереди женщина кричит, ей помощь нужна. Я пошел, гляну, что там, а вы топаете за мной как можно быстрее. Идет?  
— Да, _рара_ , — хором ответили дети.   
— А я не слышу, — тихо сказала Мика, когда Барнс скрылся из виду. — А ты?  
— И я не слышу, — кивнул Лекс. — Но это же _рара_.   
Они переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. Близнецы давно знали, что _рара_ у них особенный — очень сильный, очень зоркий, очень меткий. Настолько сильный, зоркий и меткий, что об этом лучше не рассказывать — все равно никто, кроме таты, в это не верит. А тата — молодой, несмотря на возраст, красивый и настолько обаятельный, что ему в Старбаксе кофе бесплатно наливают. Только он все равно платит.   
Барнс бежал по лесу, слыша, как крики приближаются, теперь различая и второй, тоненький детский голос, в котором было полно страха. Теперь Барнс был точно уверен, что поможет, чего бы ему это ни стоило, потому что жизнь детей после обретения своих, начал ценить иначе. Дети были хрупкие и беззащитные существа, и некоторые вещи, которые для взрослых были просты и понятны, для детей были просто невозможны. Нет, он не выстраивал культ ребенка, просто прекрасно понимал и оценивал их возможности.   
Когда громкость криков стала почти оглушающей, Барнс увидел ее. Небольшая фигурка в яркой одежде сидела на самом краю обрыва и протягивала вниз руки, крича, теперь уже было понятно, своей дочери, чтобы та не двигалась. Она была так увлечена этим, что даже не услышала довольно громко, специально, чтобы не пугать, подошедшего к ней Барнса.   
— Мэм, — позвал он, не подходя близко, боясь, что женщина испугается его и от неожиданности навернется вслед за своим ребенком.   
— Помогите, пожалуйста, — повернулась к нему заплаканная растрепанная женщина. — Моя Кэрин, она упала… она зацепилась… а я уронила телефон… не могу позвонить в службу спасения...  
Скинув рюкзак, Барнс подошел к обрыву, аккуратно отстранив женщину. Он тоже встал на колени и посмотрел вниз. Метрах в пятнадцати, только чудом не разбившись, зацепившись за парочку деревьев, на небольшом уступчике в метр шириной стояла девочка лет пяти в когда-то яркой, а теперь довольно грязной одежде, с ссадинами на лице и руках. Девочка явно устала и была напугна, но Барнс не представлял, как можно ее успокоить.   
— Малыш, я сейчас за тобой спущусь, тебе надо постоять там еще пять минут, договорились? — спросил Барнс.   
Разговаривая с ребенком, он оглядывал склон, понимая, что это будет непросто. За скудную растительность он был не смог зацепиться в принципе, и теперь просматривал все мало-мальски пригодные для зацепов трещины, выступы и выбоины.   
Женщина замолчала и только всхлипывала, глядя то на дочку, то на Барнса.   
— Она пошла за бабочкой, тут такие красивые бабочки… — начала бормотать она. — И оступилась… покатилась вниз…  
Близнецы бегом добрались до места происшествия. Остановились, оглядывая обстановку, скинули рюкзаки. Они молчали, чтобы не мешать _раре_ и не спугнуть девочку. Мика подошла к женщине и обняла ее.  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказала она. — Сейчас папа ее вытащит и все будет хорошо.   
— Лекс, достань веревку, — распорядился Барнс, а сам принялся снимать трекинговые ботинки, которые совершенно не подходили для скалолазания, особенно по таким гладким стенам. — Мика, достань мне шоколадку. Ваша дочь ест шоколад?  
— Да, ест, — потерянно ответила женщина.   
Лекс моментально достал веревку, Мика добыла из недр рюкзака шоколадку и забрала ботинки Барнса. Они четко и молча выполняли указания, зная, что любые вопросы сейчас только отвлекут и помешают.   
Достав пару небольших метательных ножей с отверстиями в рукоятках, Барнс сдернул с запястья небольшую веревку в виде браслета, размотал, разрезал и, привязав к ножам петли, нацепил их на руки.   
Солнце поднималось над горизонтом, уже заливая долину своим светом, но еще не добралось до этого склона и не слепило глаза.   
Закрепив на поясе фляжку с водой, — Барнс был уверен, что девочка хотела пить, — он ухватился за край обрыва и нащупал босыми ногами первую щель, которую хорошо рассмотрел.   
Мика и Лекс обняли женщину с двух сторон. Девочка на уступе умолкла и только всхлипывала, размазывая по лицу слезы, кровь и грязь. Она опиралась только на левую ногу, не наступая на правую.   
Барнс спускался, уверенно цепляясь за все, что считал более-менее пригодным для этого, иногда вгоняя в щель, за которую не мог зацепиться пальцами, нож. Он думал о том, что ножам после этого придет приздец, но ножи можно было купить и новые, а вот человеческую жизнь купить было не так-то просто.   
Под девочкой было еще несколько десятков метров скального уступа, падение с которого она бы точно не пережила. Барнс поглядывал вниз, на ребенка, и думал, как бы им вдвоем поместиться на этом малюсеньком пятачке. За себя-то Барнс не волновался, они бы там и со Стивом вдвоем уместились при острой необходимости, но вот девочка была на такие маневры просто не способна.   
Словно паук, Барнс спускался по практически отвесной стене, уверенно оказываясь все ниже и ниже, и наконец добрался до уступа, опершись о его край одной ногой, он наполовину висел над пропастью.   
— Малыш, возьми меня за руку, — попросил Барнс, протягивая девочке руку.   
Девочка вцепилась в его ладонь замурзанной ручонкой.   
— Я Кэрин, — сказала она.   
— А я Джеймс, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Он, удерживая Кэрин, отодвигал ее немного в сторону, чтобы самому встать на этот уступ, как только он перестал висеть, а более-менее устойчиво стоял на нем обеими ногами, он подхватил ее на руки, посадив себе на бедро, и прижался грудью к каменной стене.   
— Значит так, Кэрин, — заговорил Барнс, стараясь делать это ласково. — Ты должна будешь мне помочь.   
Барнс скинул с плеча веревку, начиная разматывать ее одной рукой так, чтобы она осталась сложенной вдвое.   
— У меня нога очень болит, — пожаловалась Кэрин и всхлипнула.   
— Я знаю, — заверил ее Барнс. — Но тебе надо немного постараться, и я вытащу тебя к маме.   
Сейчас предстояло самое сложное: закрепить ребенка у себя на спине с помощью веревки, вряд ли используя для этого помощь самой Кэрин.   
— Сейчас ты залезешь ко мне на спину, и я привяжу тебя к себе этой веревкой, договорились? — предложил он. — Но тебе надо будет крепко держаться.   
— Да, Джеймс, — шмыгнула носом Кэрин. — Мы же не упадем?  
— Что ты, — улыбнулся Барнс, — я никогда не падаю, и ты не упадешь.   
Когда Кэрин относительно плотно зацепилась за его шею, Барнс очень быстро подцепил ее веревкой, плотно привязывая к себе, постаравшись сделать это несколько раз.   
— Хорошо сидишь? — спросил Барнс и протянул ей шоколадку. — Держи.   
Кэрин одной рукой ухватила шоколадку, а другой шею Барнса, прижалась к нему и замерла.   
Прикинув сместившийся центр тяжести, Барнс взмолился всем известным богам, чтобы Кэрин не ерзала, иначе даже он может не удержаться, а падать с тридцатиметровой высоты ему совершенно не хотелось. И сам покалечится, и ребенка угробит.   
Наверх он поднимался немного медленнее, чем спускался вниз, пришлось выбирать новый маршрут. Барнс медленно и размеренно дышал, преодолевая метр за метром, пока не выбрался наверх.   
Мать немедленно вцепилась в Кэрин, но Лекс и Мика оттащили ее.  
— Подождите, — твердила Мика. — Подождите, сейчас папа отвяжет ее.   
Барнс развязал узлы, придерживая сзади себя Кэрин, он ловко подхватил ее, пересаживая к себе на бедро. Хотелось дать мамаше в лоб, за то, что вообще ушла с тропы с маленьким ребенком, а по ним обоим было видно, что они не подготовлены к лесным походам вообще. Какая, ко всем чертям, бабочка, если нужно ограждать ребенка от его же собственных глупостей.   
Кэрин еще не до конца осознала, что все закончилось, ее трясло и явно требовалась медицинская помощь, сама она ходить точно не могла.   
— Держите, — Барнс протянул Кэрин матери.   
Та немедленно обняла дочь.   
Лекс сказал:  
— _Рара_ , я позвонил в службу спасения заповедника, они уже в пути.  
— Как твои ноги? — спросила Мика.  
— Грязные теперь, — отмахнулся Барнс, сматывая веревку обратно. — Молодец, Лекс. Давайте на тропу выйдем, а тут они нас искать долго будут, — и сел обуваться.   
Они втроем вывели Кэрин с ее мамой на тропу и дождались службы спасения. Мика показала спасателям видео того, как папа вытаскивал Кэрин.   
— И вы не испугались без страховки? — спросил один из спасательной службы. — Это же очень опасно, вы могли и сами убиться, и убить ребенка. У вас есть спецподготовка?  
— Все у меня есть, — отмахнулся Барнс, активно изображая усталость. — С ребенком все в порядке?  
— Да, только шок и вывихнутая лодыжка, судя по всему, девочке очень повезло, — заговорил второй из спасателей. — Вы настоящий герой, спасли ребенка.   
— Папа был спецназовцем, — сказала Мика. — Но давно. Но он все равно все умеет.   
Заплаканную женщину увели. Высокий чернокожий спасатель унес Кэрин на руках. Когда они скрылись за поворотом тропы, записав имя, фамилию и номер водительского удостоверения Барнса, Мика взглянула на навороченные туристические часы — подарок на прошлое Рождество — и спросила:  
— Идем дальше? И так два часа потеряли.  
— Не потеряли, — поправил ее Лекс. — _Рара_ спас Кэрин. Это важно. Если бы не он, она бы упала.   
— Вообще, можно было спустить туда на веревке кого-нибудь из вас, — рассуждал Барнс, точно зная, что и без снаряжения удержал бы вес даже двоих своих детей, — а потом я бы вытащил обоих сразу. Но мне эта мысль как-то в голову не пришла.   
— Мама Кэрин бы запаниковала, если бы ты спустил туда меня или Мику, — заметил Лекс. — Мы же дети. Она бы начала еще сильнее плакать, хватать тебя за руки… Я думаю, ты все правильно сделал.  
Мика кивнула.   
— Значит правильно, — не стал спорить с ними Барнс, думая о том, что Кэрин несказанно повезло затормозить падение и упасть на этот выступ. — Ладно, чьим маршрутом пойдем?   
Перед тем, как ехать в парк, Барнс сам составил маршрут и предложил детям сделать то же самое, а выбрать уже на месте. Вся сложность заключалось в том, что надо было, пока шли, рассказывать о местности, которую проходишь. Названия водопадов, озер, возвышенностей, речек.   
Дети изучили карту и фотографии парка и уверенно называли топонимы. Им нравилась эта игра. Это было интереснее, чем на Аляске. Они решили идти туда маршрутом, который выбрала Мика, а обратно — маршрутом, который выбрал Лекс.   
— Прекрасно, даете возможность _раре_ не только отдохнуть, но и просто поглазеть по сторонам, — обрадовался Барнс, топая последним и действительно оглядывая окрестности.   
Они шли по тропе, которая шла над долиной Йосемити и вела к горе Эль-Капитан, которая была любима многими скалолазами, но Барнс с детьми пришли в парк просто на легкую прогулку на неделю. Так сказать, разведать обстановку, чтобы, возможно, приехать сюда еще раз, а не каждый год топтать нехоженые тропы Аляски.   
— Жалко, тата не ходит с нами в походы, — в который раз вздохнула Мика.   
— Жалко, но что, мы его заставлять, что ли, будем? — резонно спросил Барнс. — У нас вроде все только по желанию, кроме того, что делается в добровольно-принудительном порядке.   
— Тата не любит спать в палатке, — напомнил Лекс. — Помнишь, мы в позапрошлом году с ним на Аляску ездили, и у него по утрам было такое несчастное лицо...  
— Вот поэтому мы его и не берем. Я же с вами за шмотьем не хожу, — напомнил Барнс.   
Ему было жаль, что Себастьян не ходит в походы с ними, но после поездки на Аляску, когда тот все же согласился, Барнсу стало его жаль с первых же пары дней, хотя беспомощным его мужа назвать было ну никак нельзя.   
— Будет вам по пятнадцать, поедем на необитаемый остров, если туда еще возят, конечно, — пообещал Барнс.   
— Тот остров, где вы с татой попали в ураган? — спросил Лекс. — Навасса?   
— Да, Навасса, — кивнул Барнс. — Так, кто-нибудь отправил тате то видео? И вообще, черти, зачем снимали?  
— Это было круто! — воскликнула Мика. — Я отправила, только он пока не ответил. У него же съемки сегодня.   
— Как хорошо, что тата не запихивает нас в кино! — воскликнул Лекс. — Мне так не понравилось!  
— Мне тоже, — кивнула Мика.  
На пасхальных каникулах они снимались в эпизодических ролях в сериале “Мама, кузен и кузина”, который снимался в Нью-Йорке. Дети честно отработали свои роли, оказались телегеничными, режиссер даже уверял, что талантом они пошли в отца, но Лекс и Мика, посовещавшись, решили, что каникулы выдались пропащие.   
— А как насчет карьеры фотомодели? — спросил Барнс, в общем-то зная ответ, потому что дети, хоть и любили фотографироваться, вряд ли бы захотели делать это на постоянной основе и за деньги.   
— Да ну! — махнула рукой Мика. — _Рара_ , это не работа, это… — У нее не нашлось слово. — Я лучше буду новое оружие придумывать. И на курсы снайперов пойду.   
— Я тоже хочу на курсы снайперов, — кивнул Лекс. — Не хочу в модели. Ты сам рассказывал, что там все друг друга готовы загрызть.   
— Хорошо, будут вам курсы снайперов, — пообещал Барнс. — На следующий день рождения, идет?  
— Идет, — кивнула Мика.   
— _Рара_ , а что делать, если ты нравишься сразу двум девочкам? — спросил Лекс внезапно.  
— Дружить с обеими, или выбрать ту, которая больше нравится тебе, — предложил два варианта Барнс.   
Его радовало, что дети увлекались оружием, что оно им нравилось, что им нравились походы, но больше всего радовало, что у них с детьми были доверительные отношения.   
— А если мне ни одна не нравится? — спросил Лекс. — Они глупые. В походы не ходят, стрелять не умеют, только твердят, что я похож на Лесли Линна, это какой-то поп-певец.   
Барнс подумал о том, как Лекс с Микой в дальнейшем будут выбирать себе партнеров, если сейчас у них такие запросы.   
— Если тебе ни одна не нравится, то просто будь с ними вежлив, — предложил Барнс, на самом деле не представляя, что предложить Лексу как решение проблемы, потому что он в его возрасте еще смеялся над теми девочками, которые ему не нравились и казались глупыми. — Совершенно не обязательно отвечать взаимность всем, кому ты нравишься. И почему ты считаешь их глупыми, если они не увлекаются тем же, чем и ты?  
— Учатся они кое-как, — начал перечислять на ходу Лекс. — Красятся. Разговаривают только про телепередачи и поп-музыку. Даже стихотворения по литературе до конца выучить не могут! И хихикают все время!  
— Какой ты умный, — улыбнулся Барнс. Oн и сам знал подобную категорию женщин, что встречалась ему во время съемок, молодые, озабоченные только своей внешностью, и пустые, как терракотовые статуи, внутри. — Хорошо, а с тобой о чем можно поговорить?  
— О природе и национальных парках, — начал перечислять Лекс. — Об оружии. О кино. О литературе — я же люблю читать. О живописи — я хорошо знаю историю живописи. О собаках. О кошках. О том, как распоряжаться своими деньгами. О Мике. О ножах. Да много о чем..  
— Ладно, — согласился Барнс, — это больше тем, чем телевидение и поп-музыка.   
Он не собирался переубеждать Лекса в том, что он гораздо интереснее этих девочек. Он гордился своими детьми.   
— Будь с ними просто вежлив, — еще раз сказал Барнс. — Вежливость еще никому не вредила.   
— Хорошо, что в этом году ты переходишь в другую школу, — сказала Мика. — Жалко только, что у нас будут разные школы.   
— Потому что я иду в школу с художественным уклоном, — сказал Лекс, — а ты в научно-инженерную. Ничего не поделать.  
Дети действительно в этом году шли в две разные частные школы — слишко уж явно выраженными оказались их таланты. Из Лекса медленно, но верно вырастал художник, а из Мики — явный инженер.   
— И будут у нас с татой инженер и художник, — глубокомысленно заметил Барнс. — Это у актера и переводчика.  
Барнс до сих пор не считал себя писателем, хотя написал еще одну книгу, не переставая писать статьи и переводить, и занялся третьей. Все они были энциклопедиями про оружие двадцать первого века разной степени углубленности.   
— _Рара_ , ты писатель! — воскликнула Мика. — Больше всего денег зарабатываешь на книгах — значит, писатель.  
— И тата так говорит, — подтвердил Лекс.   
— Мика, дорогая, раз твой маршрут, выбирай место для привала, — скомандовал Барнс, глянув на небо, на котором солнце уже стояло в зените, жарко припекая даже сквозь кроны деревьев.   
Барнс еще до выхода видел оба детских маршрута и проходили они мимо основных троп, а если и шли по ним, то только в местах особо примечательных, или где нельзя было пройти иначе.   
— Через километр будет стоянка, — сказала Мика. — С организованным кострищем.   
— А вечером у тебя стоянка с кострищем? — спросил Барнс, он не очень хотел тратить время на дрова и разведение костра, когда на горелке было быстрее. Костер, конечно, романтичнее, но лучше вечером.   
— Да. Только давайте сейчас не разводить костер? — предложила Мика. — Слишком жарко. Зато там рядом есть родник, где можно набрать воды.   
— Ты ведешь, — улыбнулся Барнс, — так что как скажешь.


	32. Chapter 32

На четырнадцатилетие дети получили свои снайперские курсы, хотя уже два года как стреляли из боевого оружия. Оба радовались их отличному окончанию и предвкушали ежегодную поездку на Гавайи. Они давно освоились в новых школах, и все вроде бы шло хорошо и замечательно, но оказалось не таким радужным, как считал Барнс.   
Себастьян сидел в кабинете и давал очередное он-лайн интервью, а Барнс бездельничал, играя со Стивом. Несмотря на то, что кошак был уже стар, поиграть с косой Барнса он был не дурак, и тот щекотал ее кончиком морду Стива, а кот радостно отбивался лапами.   
В квартире было тихо, дети сидели по своим комнатам, чем-то там занимаясь, Барнс особо не вслушивался, скорее всего делали уроки. Странные звуки, похожие на всхлипы или смех, доносившиеся из комнаты Мики, не сразу насторожили Барнса, но минут через пять он понял, что его дочь все-таки плачет.   
— Стивка, погоди, — Барнс отобрал у кота игрушку, оставив его лежать на диване, уйдя в комнату Мики.   
— Дорогая, — постучал Барнс, у них было не принято входить без стука, — Мика, можно к тебе?  
— Да, — всхлипнула Мика из-за двери, и Барнс вошел.  
Мика лежала на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и плакала. Барнс присел рядом, погладив ее по спине.   
— Что случилось, дорогая? — спросил он, совершенно не представляя, из-за чего его девочка могла плакать, ведь пока что объективно ничего не случилось.   
— Я никому не нравлюсь, — пробурчала Мика в подушку, и только идеальный слух Барнса позволили ему разобрать, что же она все-таки сказала.   
Подобное заявление несколько его озадачило, и он сначала даже не нашелся, что сказать, потому что врать детям он не привык, рассказывая небылицы о том, что все образуется и будет лучше, да и Мика была здравомыслящим подростком, поэтому откуда в ее голове завелись подобные мысли, он не представлял.   
— Почему, детка? — спросил он.   
И только сейчас, несмотря на то, что и до этого заводились разговоры о мальчиках и девочках, которые нравятся и не нравятся его детям, Барнс понял, что все, начался тот этап жизни, который так или иначе завязывался на чувствах детей друг к другу.   
— Меня никто не позвал на Рождественский бал, — снова всхлипнула Мика.   
Что ответить, Барнс не знал и видел только одну причину подобного: все парни зассали пригласить его дочь. Барнс как мог объективно оценивал своих детей. Да, Мика была импульсивна, упряма, говорила то, что думает, не приукрашивая правду, даже самонадеянна, но при этом была умна, красива, знала себе цену, при этом не задирала нос, активная и пробивная. Но она совершенно не велась на манипуляции, иногда не понимая намеков, поэтому могла просто не заметить, что кто-то проявляет к ней интерес.   
Барнс никогда не страдал страхом перед девочками, поэтому тут ему было сложно что-то понять, но он хорошо помнил, как всегда пасовал перед какой-нибудь девочкой Стив, даже если та была серой мышкой.   
— Малыш, ты не не нравишься, — уверенно сказал Барнс, продолжая поглаживать Мику, — они просто боятся твоего отказа.   
— Но они даже не пытались, — продолжала всхлипывать Мика. — Мальчики не могут бояться, вы же с татой не боитесь. Значит, я не нравлюсь!  
Логика, конечно, была железной, но совершенно неприменимой в данном случае, но объяснять что-то плачущему и уверенно стоящему на своем ребенку было просто бесполезно.   
— Мика, давай ты успокоишься, умоешься, — предложил Барнс, — мы пойдем пить какао, и я постараюсь тебя переубедить?  
— Хорошо, — снова всхлипнула Мика. — Я сейчас приду.   
— Я тебя жду на кухне, — сказал Барнс и ушел.   
Он прошел мимо кабинета, увидел, что дверь в него приоткрыта, и вместо кухни пошел искать Себастьяна, уверенный, что Мика придет не так скоро, как приготовится какао.   
Себастьян как раз прощался с журналисткой по ту сторону экрана. Он закрыл Скайп, повернулся к Баки и спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
— Мика плачет и говорит, что она никому не нравится, потому что ее не позвали на чертов рождественский бал, — с досадой сказал Барнс. — Я ей обещал какао, так что бросай все и пошли, я не мастер душещипательных бесед.   
— Делай какао, — сказал Себастьян, — а я сейчас подойду.  
Он постучался в дверь комнаты Мики и, дождавшись ответа, вошел.   
— Что случилось у моей принцессы? — спросил он.   
— Какая я принцесса, если меня никто не пригласил? — шмыгнула носом она.   
Мика уже умылась, но глаза у нее все равно были припухшие и заплаканные.   
— Пойдем, _рара_ сделал какао, ты выпьешь и мы поговорим, хорошо?  
Мика кивнула и поправила хвост.   
По дороге на кухню она погладила Стива и вздохнула:  
— Старенький… Тата, а у нас же была раньше другая собака? Да? С висячими ушами? Мне кажется, я его помню.  
— Да, он и на фото есть. Кайл. Он умер, когда вам с Лексом было полгода.   
— И Гриз скоро умрет? Он тоже старенький… И Стив… — Мика снова всхлипнула.   
Себастьян подумал, что, похоже, у Мики скоро месячные. Обычно она не была склонна к печальным мыслям, да еще чтобы так все сразу. Гриз и Стив и правда были уже старыми, но в отличной для своего возраста форме.   
Когда они пришли в кухню, Барнс как раз сыпал в молоко специи. Он действительно не знал, как успокоить Мику, кроме как сказав, что все мальчики в этом возрасте идиоты или самоуверенные болваны, а ни те, ни другие ей не нужны.   
— Я на тебя тоже варю, — не оборачиваясь, сказал он Себастьяну. — Принцесса, чего побольше ванили или корицы?  
— Корицы, — буркнула Мика. — И сахара поменьше.   
Себастьян дождался, пока она сядет, и сел напротив.   
— Мика, — сказал он. — Ты принцесса. Кто может пригласить на бал принцессу?  
— Принц? — подумав, спросила Мика. — Или король. Император там.   
— Именно. Много у вас на параллели принцев?  
— Да ни одного! — рявкнула Мика. — Они все или ботаники, или тюфяки, или тюфяки-ботаники! Или наглое тупое хамло. — Подумав, она добавила: — Такой, правда, всего один, Юджин Хейли.   
Барнс поставил перед ней чашку с какао и Мика отпила.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — начала она, — что я просто слишком хороша для них?  
— Примерно так, — согласился Себастьян. — В вашем возрасте девочки развитее и умнее мальчиков, понимаешь, в чем беда?  
— И что же мне делать? — насупилась Мика.   
— Вариант первый, — предложил Себастьян. — Твое платье уже почти готово, так что на бал ты пойдешь в любом случае. Ты можешь ждать до упора, чтобы тебя кто-то пригласил. Вариант второй: ты сама приглашаешь парня, который тебе нравится.  
— А если мне никто не нравится? — спросила Мика.  
— Тогда третий вариант: ты приходишь на бал и танцуешь с любым, кто тебя пригласит. Не сомневайся, желающих будет масса.   
— Еще ты можешь выбрать лучшего из тех, кто тебе не нравится, — предложил свой вариант Барнс, — или позвать самого стеснительного, но умного. Мика, ты же смелая девочка.   
— Не жди милостей от кого-то, Мика, — добавил Себастьян. — Если тебе что-то нужно, добивайся этого.   
— Как ты добивался ролей?  
— Да, как я добивался первых ролей. Как внаглую пробовался на роль Капитана Америка.   
— Но ты его так и не сыграл, — заметила Мика.  
— Зато я стал известен ролью Баки Барнса, — улыбнулся Себастьян, — а потом получил еще множество новых ролей.   
— А что делать, если мне никто из мальчиков с параллели не нравится? — спросила Мика. — Они все не умеют танцевать, понимаешь, тата? Я умею, а они нет!  
— Ты всегда можешь пригласить кого-нибудь из старшеклассников.   
— Хотя это не значит, что они смелее и умнее, — вставил свои пять копеек Барнс. Он не очень хотел, чтобы Мика вообще встречалась с мальчиками, но понимал, что это неизбежное зло, с которым просто надо смириться. А еще лучше помочь Мике выбрать подходящего.   
— Но вы же ничего не боитесь! — Мика стукнула чашкой по столу, едва не расплескав какао. — А они…  
— И мы боимся, — спокойно сказал Себастьян. — Например, Баки настолько боится зомбиапокалипсиса, что они с Гарри построили на этот случай бункер.   
Мика посмотрела на Барнса и хихикнула.  
— Я страшно перепугался несколько лет назад, когда меня похитили, — признался Себастьян. — Потому что похитители очень часто убивают похищенных, когда получают выкуп. Мне повезло, но именно что повезло. Мы с Баки оба боимся, что с кем-нибудь из членов нашей семьи что-то случится. Нет психически здоровых людей, которые бы ничего не боялись. А ты… понимаешь, принцесса, ты действительно слишком хороша для большинства своих ровесников. Это не значит, что ты не найдешь парня себе под стать, это значит, что искать его придется долго.   
— Я не боюсь зомбиапокалипсиса, — надулся Барнс, — но, Мика, я действительно боюсь некоторых вещей, потому что просто не могу их контролировать.   
Мика хмыкнула и сказала:  
— Мне надо обо всем этом подумать.   
Допила какао, ополоснула чашку, сунула ее в посудомойку, поцеловала в щеку сначала Себастьяна, потом Баки и ушла.   
Тут же хлопнула входная дверь, и в кухню ворвался Лекс.   
— Какао пахнет! — завопил он. — Привет! А мне осталось?  
Руки у него были перемазаны то ли фломастерами, то ли акрилом, на щеке тоже был мазок краски, собранные в хвост длинные волосы растрепались.   
— Лекс, а ты уже пригласил кого-нибудь на рождественский бал? — спросил Себастьян.   
— А как же! — Лекс сунул нос в кастрюльку с остатками какао. — Дженни Макгвайр пригласил, она по современным танцам специализируется. Ух, мы зажжем!  
— Держи, — Барнс вылил остатки какао в кружку и дал Лексу. — А Дженни, это которая?   
Он еще не помнил всех одноклассников и одноклассниц Лекса, как и Мики.   
— Ну что, лапушка, — посмотрел на Себастьяна Барнс, когда Лекс ушел в свою комнату дальше что-то рисовать, — вот мы и дожили до этого?  
Себастьян рассмеялся.  
— Похоже, да. Господи, мне бы в голову не пришло, что наша боевая Мика будет переживать из-за того, что ее не пригласили на бал! Я, скорее, ждал бы, что она ухватит понравившегося мальчика за галстук и потащит его на бал сама.   
— Мне тоже, — признался Барнс. — Слушай, а если она выберет неправильно, и он ее обидит? Или ее еще кто-то обидит? Я переживаю, она же такая маленькая.   
— Ей четырнадцать, Баки, и у нее взрослый диплом снайпера, — напомнил Себастьян. — И она сама кого хочешь обидит. Одиннадцать лет крав мага, пять лет самбо. А от сердечных ран нам ее не уберечь, котик. Все ошибки ей придется делать самой.   
— Ну мы же можем хотя бы попытаться, — не унимался Барнс, уверенный, что парни совершенно не изменились за век, так и оставшись козлами, которых только время чему-то учит.   
Он смутно помнил, как не задерживался рядом с одной и той же девочкой больше месяца, разбивая пылкие девичьи сердца, как ругал его за это Стив, а Барнс просто искал свою единственную. В итоге нашел век спустя. Единственного.   
Подойдя к Себастьяну, он склонился, обнимая его и целуя в щеку.   
— Как думаешь, что Мика решит?  
— Думаю, она нам скажет, — улыбнулся Себастьян. 

 

И Мика действительно решила: Барнс отвез ее на бал, юную и прекрасную в вечернем платье цвета шампанского, в колонковой шубке, в атласных туфельках на изящных каблучках, с безупречной прической и макияжем. У школы ее ждал высокий старшеклассник в хорошо сшитом костюме и безупречно начищенных ботинках, с бутоньеркой в петлице.   
— _Рара_ , это Джереми Уинстон, — сказала Мика. — Ты заберешь меня в одиннадцать?   
— Джеймс Барнс, — представился он, оглядывая Джереми самым недобрым взглядом из возможных, прикидывая, как он будет его убивать, если этот Джереми расстроит его принцессу.   
Джереми протянул руку.   
— Джереми, — нервно улыбнулся он. — Я верну вам Микаэлу в целости и сохранности, обещаю.   
— Иного я и не ожидал, — ответил Барнс, даже не стараясь быть дружелюбным. Теперь он понимал отцов всех девочек, девушек и женщин, внимания которых домогался. С другой стороны, мальчик же не виноват, что Мика выбрала его в качестве пары на этот бал. — В одиннадцать, дорогая. Повеселись.   
Микаэла поцеловала воздух над его ухом, чтобы не смазать помаду, взяла Джереми под руку и поднялась по ступеням школы. На верхней ступеньке она обернулась и помахала Барнсу.   
Барнс помахал в ответ и сел в машину, но уезжать он никуда не спешил. Просто не мог уехать, потому что так он был рядом, так он имел хотя бы иллюзию какого-то контроля ситуации. Это была не Аляска, где на сто миль вокруг не было никого и ничего, тут был выбранный ею юноша, которому Барнс не доверял ни на грош, просто потому что он был парнем, который сопровождал его дочь на бал.   
Теперь он понимал отца Бекки Митчелл, которую он позвал на выпускной. Ему казалось, что ее отец заставит его жениться, если что-то пойдет не так. Тогда его это пугало.   
Вздохнув, он набрал Себастьяну.   
— Привет, котик, — сразу отозвался тот. — С кем пошла Мика? Ты едешь домой?  
— С каким-то Джереми Уинстоном, старше класса на два, — как-то недобро прорычал Барнс. — И мне очень хочется его убить уже сейчас. Но теперь я лучше понимаю отцов тех девушек, с которыми встречался.   
Себастьян рассмеялся.   
— Поезжай домой. С Микой все будет хорошо. Дети под присмотром учителей, да и Мика может за себя постоять, что на каблуках, что без.   
— Может, я ее лучше здесь подожду? — немного неуверенно спросил Барнс.   
— Котик, у нас есть целых три часа без детей. Мы будем сидеть, целоваться и смотреть, что наши дети постят в Инстаграм. Доверяй им хоть немного.   
— Я доверяю им, — упрямо сказал Барнс, но все же завел мотор, потому что Себастьян был прав, а он был чертовым параноиком. — Я не доверяю другим людям, потому что все они козлы. А парни многократные козлы.   
Себастьян снова рассмеялся.  
— Знаю, — согласился он. — Сам таким был. Но им всего по четырнадцать, Баки, и максимум, на что они осмелятся в этом возрасте — робкий поцелуй на прощанье. Самое веселье начнется года через два, а то и три, в зависимости от темперамента. Все, котик, жду тебя дома. Мика уже начала постить фотки.   
— Ладно, я еду домой, — сказал Барнс и скинул звонок.   
Вернувшись домой, Барнс снял обувь, куртку и пошел к Себастьяну, который сидел на диване, тут же устроился рядом, обняв мужа.   
— Ну, показывай, — потребовал он. — И кто-то обещал меня поцеловать.   
Себастьян немедленно выполнил обещание. Он нежно поцеловал Баки, а потом вывел ленту Инстаграма с телефона на телевизор.   
— Вот смотри, — он показал первое сэлфи. — Для своего возраста она просто прекрасна.   
— Принцесса, — согласился с Себастьяном Барнс. — Надо будет устроить ей фотосессию в этом платье. Знаешь, наверное это хорошо, что сейчас дети постят в сети все подряд, можно понаблюдать, что происходит.   
Барнс потерся носом о плечо Себастьяна, поцеловал в шею, обнимая.   
— О, смотри, уже первый танец, — Себастьян запустил видео. — Интересно, кто ее снимает? Кому она доверила телефон? А танцует наша девочка прекрасно. Ее партнер в подметки ей не годится.   
— Давай глянем, что у Лекса творится, если он вообще что-то постит, — предложил Барнс, так как за сына он тоже волновался, но не так сильно, предполагая, что это он будет головной болью девчонок. Тут Барнсу почему-то совершенно не было страшно, словно он уже одобрял подобное поведение Лекса, потому что не видел ничего предосудительного. Но вот если такой козел попадется Мике, Барнс бы его убил. Он понимал, что это явные двойные стандарты, но сделать с этим ничего не мог.   
— Лекс у меня в той же ленте, — ответил Себастьян. — Пока только это сэлфи с девушкой. Смотри, хорошенькая.   
— Да, хорошенькая. Надеюсь, наш Лекс не будет козлом.   
— У него пока еще рожки не отросли, — хихикнул Себастьян. — Помада у нее неудачная и подводка жирновата. Ну да не всем девочкам родители оплачивают хорошего визажиста. Эта, похоже, сама красилась.   
— Некоторым девочкам в этом возрасте вообще не разрешают краситься, — заметил Барнс. — Лапушка, я думаю, что мало кому родители оплачивают в этом возрасте визажиста, косметолога и прочую лабуду. Я, по крайней мере, больше никого не знаю. Или это у вашей братии такой замут?  
— Да, это профессиональное, — кивнул Себастьян. — Если бы ты попал в модельный бизнес целенаправленно, а не случайно и уже взрослым, у тебя бы тоже такой был.   
— Как хорошо, что у меня такого нет, — радостно сказал Барнс. — Но у меня другой перегиб. Хорошо, что нас двое и мы разные, правда?  
— Просто отлично. Так что наши дети умеют и стрелять, и ориентироваться в лесу, и ухаживать за собой, и выбирать одежду.   
— Но где-то у нас пробел в воспитании, ты не находишь? — предположил Барнс.   
— Где? — спросил Себастьян.  
— Пока не знаю, — вздохнул Барнс. — Я как бы в этом не силен. Но мне кажется, что пробел есть. Не могу сказать, косяк ли это, но мне кажется, что реально нашим детям будет сложно найти себе пару. Они слишком требовательны. С другой стороны, это хорошо, рядом не с ними не будет оседать всякая муть.   
— Значит, это не пробел, а преимущество, котик. Для Мики это к лучшему — такая переборчивость. Научится распознавать козлов к восемнадцати, а не к тридцати.   
— Значит, преимущество, — согласился Барнс.   
В целом он не видел ничего плохого в том, что Мика будет отшивать неугодных, он просто не хотел, чтобы она страдала, ошибаясь.   
— Знаешь, я параноик. Я, может, и не очень хорошо помню себя, но я помню, каким я был козлом, хотя и галантным. Прятал свои рога и копыта с хвостом за маской весельчака и ловеласа. Теперь это не дает мне спокойно отпустить дочь.   
— Да я был не лучше, поверь. Зато мы можем передать детям свой опыт. Показать им козлов на собственном примере, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Боюсь, пока сами не нарвутся хоть пару раз, нам не поверят, — вздохнул Барнс, предполагая, какие дети могут быть упертые в своем выборе.   
— И это верно, — кивнул Себастьян. — Но, слушай, не давать им самим ошибаться в таких делах — все равно что не пускать стрелять, потому что отдачей шибает в плечо. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — Барнс действительно понимал, что от некоторых вещей невозможно и даже пагубно защищать. Он обнял Себастьяна, забираясь ему под футболку и поглаживая живот. — У нас еще полтора часа, потратим их друг на друга?  
— Так и сделаем, — согласился Себастьян.


	33. Chapter 33

Без пяти одиннадцать Барнс уже ждал Мику у школы. Лекса они отправили туда и обратно на такси, прикинув, что он уже большой мальчик и не ходит на высоких шпильках в длинном платье.   
Он задумывался над тем, если этот Джереми задержится рядом с Микой хотя бы на месяц, надо будет пригласить его в гости и познакомиться. Он обязан был знать, с кем встречается его малышка.   
Ровно в одиннадцать Джереми подвел раскрасневшуюся Мику с растрепавшимися волосами к машине Барнса.   
— Спасибо, Джереми, — сказала Мика. — Было очень здорово.  
Она села в машину и кинула клатч на приборную панель.   
— Поехали домой, _рара_ , — попросила она. — Я ног под собой не чувствую.  
Барнс молча достал с заднего сиденья кроссовки и подал их Мике, а сам завел машину, и они поехали домой.   
— Как прошел вечер? — спросил он. — Как Джереми?  
— Танцует он так себе, — сказала Мика, переобуваясь. — Но я много танцевала с другими парнями. Музыка была классная. И пунш вкусный. Мне понравилось. — Она зевнула. — Спать хочу умираю.   
— Завтра расскажешь поподробнее? — попросил Барнс.   
— И фотки покажу, — пообещала Мика. — Знаешь, тата был прав, когда посоветовал мне поужинать перед балом. У одной девочки с голоду та-а-а-ак бурчало в животе!  
— Тата вообще плохого не посоветует, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Они подъехали к дому и он помог Мике выбраться из машины и галантно распахнул перед ней все двери. Ему было всегда плевать на феминисток, которых от подобных действий аж перекашивало, и Мику он приучил к тому, что мужчина должен за ней ухаживать.   
— Лекс дома? — спросил он с порога, помогая Мике раздеться и вешая ее шубку на плечики, глянул на обувь, убеждаясь, что второй ребенок благополучно добрался домой.   
— Я дома, _рара_! — крикнул Лекс из гостиной. — Только что приехал.  
Мика дошла до гостиной, рассматривая свои туфли.   
— Тата, как ты думаешь, — она показал их Себастьяну, — в них еще можно ходить?  
Себастьян осмотрел подошвы и набойки.   
— Если набойки поменять, — ответил он. — Вот только не представляю, куда еще ты сможешь надеть это платье. На следующий бал будем шить новое, а это…   
— Это я продам, — ответила Мика. — Выставлю на Ебей. До следующего Рождества никаких вечеров мне не светит. На твои тусовки я не пойду. Покрасовалась и хватит.   
— Может до того, как ты его продашь, тебя в нем Лариса пофоткает? — спросил Барнс. — Лекс, рассказывай, как прошло?  
— Отлично прошло, — ответил Лекс, развязывая галстук-бабочку и снимая смокинг. — Меня Кларисса Леринг на белый танец пригласила, это такая… — он покрутил рукой в воздухе, — королева бала. Ну, у нас многие хорошо танцуют, не только я. А у вас, Мика?  
— Да никто не умеет почти, — Мика фыркнула. — Только Джереми немного.   
— Ладно, топайте спать, времени уже дофига, — распорядился Барнс. — Завтра будете рассказывать и показывать.   
Барнс глянул на Себастьяна, обещая, что они продолжат то, что так быстро закончили перед тем, как Барнс поехал за Микой.   
— Вот и первый бал наших детей, — с легкой печалью сказал Себастьян, когда близнецы разошлись по своим комнатам. — Стареем?  
Развернув Себастьяна к ростовому зеркалу в коридоре, Барнс обнял его со спины, положив подбородок на плечо.   
— Разве? — спросил он. — Ты посмотри на себя. Свеж, как майская роза. Лапушка, это дети взрослеют, а не мы стареем.   
Из зеркала на них смотрели двое красивых мужчин, одному из которых явно было не больше тридцати, а второму не дашь и сорока. Ухоженные, довольные друг другом и жизнью.   
— Наверное, ты прав, — задумчиво сказал Себастьян. — Но бороды у нас уже седые.  
— Если бороду брить, то об этом никто не узнает, — Барнс начал задирать на Себастьяне одежду прямо перед зеркалом, открывая соблазнительный живот, не утративший своего рельефа. — Ты такой красивый, и не скажешь, что полвека разменял. Посмотри на себя. На тебя до сих пор пускают слюни огромное количество женщин и завидует такое же количество мужчин.   
Он стянул с Себастьяна футболку и бросил ее ему под ноги, забираясь руками под домашние штаны, спуская их на бедра, чтобы открыть как можно больше столь привлекательного тела.   
Себастьян провел ладонью по груди, по накачанным выпуклым мышцам. Но волоски на ней были наполовину седые.   
— Ты красив, успешен, желанен многими, — Барнс сопровождал каждое слово поцелуем в шею и поглаживанием, все ниже спускаясь руками, уже касаясь лобка, — и принадлежишь только мне. Я самый счастливый человек на свете.   
Себастьян прижался к нему крепкой задницей, чувствуя стояк Баки.   
— В спальню? — предложил он.   
— Я еще не все тебе показал, — шепнул Барнс, стягивая с Себастьяна штаны вместе с бельем к щиколоткам. Он совершенно не боялся, что случайно появятся дети, он четко слышал, как они уже шуршали одеялами в своих кроватях.   
Себастьян качнул бедрами, демонстрируя уже привставший член.   
— Думаешь, я его не видел? — спросил он.   
Барнса возбуждало зрелище обнаженного Себастьяна и одетого его. Он обхватил рукой член мужа, принимаясь нежно ласкать, а второй рукой поглаживал живот, обводя кубики.   
— Уверен, что видел, — жарко выдохнул он на ухо Себастьяну, — может быть, я хочу посмотреть на тебя такого, или показать тебе, какой ты, когда хочешь меня. Ты же хочешь меня?  
— О да, — севшим голосом сказал Себастьян. — Всегда.   
— И чувствуешь, — Барнс прижался к нему своим ощутимым стояком, потеревшись между упругими половинками, — как я хочу тебя?  
Барнс продолжал надрачивать член Себастьяна, гладить его по животу и целовать в шею, прикусывать мочку уха. Он ласкал и смотрел, как туманится взгляд его мужа, затягивается поволокой желания, как меняется ритм дыхания, становится рваным.   
— Да… — качнувшись, отозвался Себастьян.  
— Ты расскажешь мне, как ты хочешь? — жарким шепотом, посылая мурашки вдоль позвоночника, спросил Барнс. — Или я все решу сам?  
— Сам, — выдохнул Себастьян, откидывая голову назад.  
Барнс оглянулся, увидел недалеко стоящий свой рюкзак и подтянул его к себе ногой, не выпуская Себастьяна из своей хватки.   
— Хорошо, сам так сам, — продолжал жарко шептать он, нашаривая в кармане клапана смазку, которую уже давно возил с собой всегда.   
Барнс подтолкнул Себастьяна к зеркалу, заставляя опереться на него руками, и немного прогнуться в спине.   
Его будоражило предвкушение, перемешанное с вожделением, желанием и бесконечной нежностью.   
Себастьян расставил ноги пошире и выпятил задницу. Оглянулся через плечо, медленно облизал губы.   
Барнса как током прошибло от этого зрелища, он обожал смотреть, как язык Себастьяна облизывает его яркие, такие манящие губы. Он впился в его рот поцелуем, судорожно сражаясь с застежкой молнии на джинсах.   
Он справился довольно быстро, приспустив их вместе с бельем, давая свободу изнывающему члену, потерся о задницу Себастьяна, выдавливая на пальцы смазку.   
— Смотри, какой ты красивый, — почти задыхаясь, сказал ему Барнс, вставляя сразу два пальца, принимаясь ласкать нежные стенки, безошибочно находя простату.   
Себастьян коротко простонал, подставляясь, прогибаясь еще сильнее.   
Барнс любил заниматься сексом лицом к лицу, любил смотреть на Себастьяна: на затуманенные наслаждением глаза, на приоткрытые влажные губы, которые так и манили коснуться их, на то, как он запрокидывает голову, подаваясь ему навстречу. И никогда не задумывался, как же выглядит он сам.   
Сейчас Барнс имел удовольствие лицезреть себя во всей красе, только что одетого, резко контрастирующего с обнаженным, горячим на ощупь Себастьяном. Он видел свой жадный, ласкающий отражение мужа в зеркале взгляд, горящий предвкушением. Видел, как что-то шепчут губы, непрестанно целуя шею, плечо, но представления не имел, что он говорит. Смотрел, как их тела прижаты друг к другу, как одно почти идеально повторяет изгибы другого.  
И ласкал, растягивая, никуда не спеша, словно у них было все время мира в удобной кровати, словно не они сейчас стояли между гостиной и прихожей напротив огромного зеркала, в отражении которого творилось что-то невероятное.   
— Ну давай же! — попросил Себастьян. — Трахни меня!  
Барнса всего трясло от напряжения и возбуждения, он плавился, глядя в зеркало на них обоих, даже не предполагая, что это может так возбуждать.   
Барнс выпустил член Себастьяна и обвел пальцами его яркие, манящие губы, коснувшись пальцами языка.   
— Обязательно трахну, — пообещал он. — Нравишься себе?  
Себастьян бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало и застонал.   
Этот стон прошелся по нервным окончаниям Барнса жаркой волной, он уткнулся Себастьяну в шею, чуть прикусывая ее. Резко глубже вставил пальцы, трахая ими Себастьяна, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, чувствуя, как не хватает ему этого прикосновения кожи к коже, но раздеться значило выпустить Себастьяна из рук, а он этого уже не мог.   
Себастьян завел руку назад, чтобы ухватить Баки за возбужденный горячий член.   
— Давай же!  
Вынув пальцы из вожделенной задницы, Барнс повиновался желаниям Себастьяна, не мог не повиноваться. Он приставил головку к растянутым мышцам и толкнулся в узкое, жаркое нутро.   
Себастьян жадно застонал, принимая его член. Качнулся назад, насаживаясь до самого конца. Бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало на свое раскрасневшееся лицо и затуманенные глаза.   
Они были вместе больше двадцати лет, секс был постоянной составляющей их жизни, но он не просто не приелся, они наслаждались друг другом каждую минуту, проведенную вдвоем. Потому что каждый их раз был не похож на предыдущий, каждый раз был как первый.   
Барнс обхватил Себастьяна поперек груди и живота, толкнувшись в него, прижимая к себе крепче, и принялся трахать, почти отключившись от мира вокруг, только глядя в отражение подернутых поволокой глаз Себастьяна.   
Себастьян жадно принимал каждый толчок, вскрикивая, отдаваясь Баки как в последний раз. Член горел, требуя прикосновений, но Себастьян не решался перенести опору только на одну руку — Баки долбился в него, словно сваезабивочная машина.   
Барнс сам догадался, что нужно Себастьяну, он обхватил его член ладонью, принимаясь дрочить ему. Сам он чувствовал, что скоро кончит, напряжение, копившееся внутри, должно было вот-вот выплеснуться ярким наслаждением.   
— Баки, да! — выдыхал Себастьян. — Еще! Еще немного, умоляю.   
Барнс застонал ему в шею, вбиваясь еще сильнее, сжимая в ладони член. Он чувствовал, что вот сейчас, вот-вот его накроет, захлестнет, перекрутит и выплюнет оглушенного оргазмом.   
— Да, лапушка, — Барнс прижал его к себе еще сильнее. — Все для тебя.   
Себастьян задушенно закричал. На зеркало выплеснулась сперма и потекла по нему. Он сжимался в оргазме на члене Баки, дыхание вырывалось из его груди короткими толчками.  
Еще несколько толчков, и Барнс кончил глубоко внутри сжимающейся задницы. Его потряхивало, дыхание сбилось и не желало восстанавливаться. Он понял, что если сейчас не сядет на пол, то упадет на него, и аккуратно опустился, утянув за собой Себастьяна.   
— Мы заляпали зеркало, лапушка, — тихо рассмеялся он, покрывая поцелуями спину мужа.   
— Тебе отмывать, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Твоя была идея.  
— Так говоришь, словно ты в этом не участвовал, — Барнс привалился к стене, облокотив на себя Себастьяна, гладил его по груди и животу. Он наслаждался им, его теплом, его запахом, биением его сердца.   
— Я без сил, — признался Себастьян и потерся щекой о грудь Баки. — Давай спать.


	34. Chapter 34

Март выдался теплым, дождливым и слякотным. С первого бала близнецов прошло больше года. Они стремительно взрослели, становясь все более независимыми, но не отгораживались от свои родителей, продолжая поддерживать с ними доверительные отношения.   
— _Рара_ , — позвал Лекс субботним утром, собираясь выгуливать Гриза, — пойдешь с нами гулять?  
Стив был уже стар и далеко гулять пешком не любил, поэтому совместные прогулки с Гризом теперь были ему недоступны, и Барнс выгуливал свое шерстяное чудовище сам, таская, как обычно, на плечах воротником.   
— Да, — крикнул Барнс, — пять минут.   
Он быстро оделся, поцеловал еще валяющегося в кровати Себастьяна и сгреб в охапку спящего на подушке Стива.   
— С тебя завтрак, — объявил Барнс и выскользнул за дверь.   
— Пошли, — скомандовал он, обувшись, видя, что дети уже готовы идти.   
В парке их приветствовали пока что голые, без намека на почки, деревья и кусты, хмурые в этот довольно ранний пасмурный час люди и мерзкая морось, которая вскоре прекратилась.   
Они втроем медленно шли по парку, болтая о том, как завтра постреляют у Гарри, обсуждая ТТХ новой _papinoi_ винтовки, которую обоим хотелось опробовать, и дела в школе, успехи в крав мага и самбо.  
— Кстати, _рара_ , — не глядя на Барнса вдруг сказал Мика, — можно, я приведу в гости друга?  
Не то чтобы это было из ряда вон выходящим случаем, к Мике приходили подруги, да и друзья тоже, но что-то в голосе дочери показалось Барнсу странным.  
— Что за друг? — спросил Барнс, а Лекс почему-то хихикнул, сразу же получив от Барнса подзатыльник, чтобы не перебивал сестру.   
— Ну, с крав мага, Итан, он давно занимается, но недавно стал к нам ходить, — начала рассказывать Мика, — пару месяцев как. Они с родителями три месяца назад переехали в Нью-Йорк из Чикаго, мама у него домохозяйка, а папа пожарный следователь. У него еще маленькая сестренка была. И он хорошо занимается, я его не всегда побеждаю в спаррингах.   
Барнс задумался, когда они с Себастьяном оба дома, потому что считал своим долгом познакомиться с другом Мики, к которому, похоже, Лекс относился несколько скептически.   
— Хорошо, дорогая, — согласился Барнс. — В пятницу. И он останется на ужин.   
— _Рара_ , — почти простонала Мика, потому что после ужина с Барнсом некоторые “друзья” больше в гостях не появлялись. Хорошо, что Мика по этому поводу не очень расстраивалась, считая их после этого слабаками.   
— А ты познакомишь нас с татой со своей подругой? — невинно поинтересовался Барнс у Лекса.   
— Ну уж нет, — ответил тот. — Чтобы она от меня сбежала, увидев, как ты на нее смотришь? Все мои подруги с нежной душевной организацией, которую ты им точно нарушишь.   
— Как хочешь, — не стал настаивать Барнс, уверенный, что найдет способ и с подругой Лекса познакомиться. Да хоть проследит за сыном. Это, конечно, были крайние меры, но почему бы смеху ради не задуматься о слежке за подростками.   
— Что не так с тем, как я смотрю на друзей наших детей? — спросил Барнс у Себастьяна после завтрака, сидя на подоконнике и поглаживая кота. Дети в кабинете чистили автоматы, каждый свой, поэтому Барнс не опасался, что разговор будет услышан.   
Себастьян хихикнул и сказал:  
— On na les glianet — i les povianet. Это про тебя. Мика говорила, я слышал.   
— Я в принципе так на всех смотрю, даже на фотографов, но они же от меня не шарахаются, — проворчал Барнс. Он реально не понимал, что не так с его обычным взглядом на посторонних людей, потому что не пытался никого специально запугать. Вот если пытался, то да, люди начинали его обходить и старались лишний раз на глаза не показываться. А так-то что?  
— Прими как факт, что подростки, кроме наших детей, тебя пугаются, — посоветовал Себастьян.

 

Итан оказался высоким для своего возраста плечистым блондином со стрижкой ежиком и располагающей улыбкой. Мика познакомила его с родителями и увела в свою комнату.   
— Как думаешь, он ножом и вилкой пользоваться умеет? — спросил Барнс, чисто визуально оценивая выбор Мики как неплохой.   
— Вилкой точно умеет, — фыркнул Себастьян. — Неужели ты думаешь, что наша девочка способна выбрать троглодита?  
— Знаешь, я вообще не думаю, — честно признался Барнс. — Если Мике нравится, кто я такой, чтобы лишать ее приятной для нее компании, если эта компания не угрожает ее жизни и благосостоянию. А если он ее обидит, она сама ему что-нибудь отстрелит. А я замету все следы.   
Барнс в этом отношении был совершенно серьезен.   
— Значит, и беспокоиться не о чем, — заключил Себастьян. — Кстати, ты знаешь, что Лекс уже зарабатывает?  
— Знаю, — кивнул Барнс. — А ты знаешь его девушку?  
— Встречал их пару раз, — ответил Себастьян. — Милая блондиночка, то ли танцовщица, то ли балерина. Правда, я не уверен, что это была одна и та же.  
— Значит, не знаешь, — резюмировал Барнс. — Я тоже видел какую-то блондинку. Можно предположить, что это тенденция?  
— Ему пятнадцать. Рано говорить о тенденции. Посмотрим через пару лет. Кстати, ты учитываешь, что Лекс вполне может оказаться би, как и мы с тобой?  
— А Мика не может? — вскинул брови Барнс.   
Он рассматривал возможность того, что его дети будут би и даже гомосексуальны, и понял, что ему на это плевать. Было бы лицемерно осуждать выбор однополого партнера, когда сам живешь с мужчиной. Да и отсутствие внуков Барнс бы точно пережил.   
— Лапушка, что тебя в этом смущает?  
— Ничего, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Я только надеюсь, что он еще не начал эксперименты в этой области. Рано пока.   
— Что рано? — решил уточнить Барнс. — Рано целоваться в принципе, или с мальчиками? И только ему, или Мике тоже?  
— Трахаться им рано, — прямо сказал Себастьян. — Я уже в университете девственности лишился.   
— Трахаться да, — согласился Барнс, — рано. Наверное. Себастьян, но мы же не сможем их остановить, если они захотят.   
Сам Барнс рано лишился невинности, может, был еще младше, чем его дети, он точно не помнил. Он даже не помнил, как звали ту девчонку, только рыжие локоны, бледную кожу и затхлый воздух подсобки. Он у нее был явно не первым.   
— Не сможем, — вздохнул Себастьян.  
Мика высунулась из своей комнаты.  
— Пап, можно я покажу Итану, как собирать и разбирать “калашников”?  
Барнс вздохнул. С одной стороны, он не видел ничего страшного, если Мика покажет калаш гостю, приобщит его к сборке-разборке. Но он не разрешал выносить оружие из кабинета, и надо было бы открыть сейф — ключи от него он детям пока не доверял.   
— Лапушка? — посмотрел он на Себастьяна. — Так-то я не против. Пусть покажет.   
— Да пусть, — кивнул Себастьян. — Патронов же нет?  
— Ну, я заряженным оружие не храню, но обойма набитая лежит, — сказал Барнс и крикнул Мике. — Хорошо. Только калаш, или тебе М-16 тоже достать?  
И пошел в кабинет.   
— Давай и М-16, — кивнула Мика.  
Итан не выглядел таким уверенным.   
— Мне папа оружие брать не разрешает, — сказал он. — У него есть револьвер.   
— А ты хочешь стрелять? — спросил Барнс, который понимал людей, не доверяющих свое оружие даже взрослым детям. Вот только, чтобы дети умели пользоваться оружием и им было не опасно его давать, нужно было учить их, а не все взрослые умели в достаточной мере пользоваться своим. А еще Барнс просто любил посвящать людей в свою веру.   
— Не уверен, — покачал головой Итан.   
— Я с пяти лет стреляю, — похвасталась Мика. — Из пневматики. А из боевого с одиннадцати.   
— Да, — Барнс достал ключи от оружейного сейфа, — Мика отлично стреляет. Из снайперки бьет почти на километр в цель, иногда дальше.   
Мика горделиво задрала нос.   
— А еще я сама смеситель в кухне поменяла, — сказала она.   
— И он до сих пор работает, — усмехнулся Барнс, поражаясь этой способности его дочери, и внимательно глядя на Итана.   
— Круто! — искренне сказал Итан.   
— Ладно, вот вам “калаш” и М-16, развлекайтесь, — сказал Барнс, глядя на то, как Итан восхищенно смотрит на Мику, и подумал, что пока можно страшно не смотреть. Да вообще никак лучше не смотреть.   
— Растут детки, — усмехнулся Себастьян, когда Мика и Итан закрылись в кабинете. — Мика явно хочет ему понравиться, но еще не определилась, как.   
— Я бы на ее месте изобразил женщину, — честно сказал Барнс. — Ну сам посуди, он сейчас будет пребывать просто в шоке от того, как она наощупь собирает и разбирает “калаш” и М-16. Знаешь, даже люби я оружие, я бы испугался.   
— Боюсь, Мика пока в точности не знает, как изображать женщину. Не у нас же ей учиться.   
— Не у нас, это ты прав, — вздохнул Барнс. — Но она такая, какая есть. Знаешь, мне она чем-то даже напоминает Андреа.   
— Ну так мужское воспитание, — заметила Себастьян. — Андреа тоже мужчина воспитывал.   
— Знаешь, если этот Итан после всего не убежит, прекратив с Микой все контакты, то я даже будут не против, если они будут встречаться, — вынес свой вердикт Барнс. — Поможешь с ужином?  
— Буду сидеть рядом и подбадривать? — спросил Себастьян. — Ты же знаешь, я готовлю только напитки.   
— Господи, как ты без меня вообще жил? — рассмеялся Барнс, подхватывая Себастьяна под затылок и целуя. — Пойдем, лапушка, посидишь со мной.   
Барнс расстарался и приготовил классический американский ужин: стейки, картофельное пюре и салат. Итан умело пользовался ножом и вилкой, поддерживал ни к чему не обязывающий разговор о школе и крав мага. Они с Микой и Лексом обсудили заменяющего тренера, сравнили свои школы и предметы. Лекс похвастался тем, что ему заказали дизайн оружия для игры “Беглые зомби” — телефонного шутера.   
Барнс чуть не ляпнул, что может рассказать, какое оружие было у Тони Старка, но прикусил язык вовремя. Несмотря на то, что он уже больше двадцати лет жил в этом мире с Себастьяном, он вспоминал свой родной мир.   
— Итан, а чем занимается твоя семья? — задал вполне обычный вопрос Барнс, которому было интереснее даже не что он скажет, а как.   
— Папа расследует причины пожаров, — ответил Итан. — А мама — редактор, работает с разными журналами. У меня была младшая сестра, Линдси, но ее сбила машина в прошлом году. Мы еще и поэтому переехали.   
— Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал Барнс, он даже не представлял, как это, потерять кого-то близкого, и знать не хотел, хотя и понимал, что пройдет еще время и терять он начнет. — А с какими журналами работает твоя мама?  
— Мы все по ней очень скучаем, — вздохнул Итан. — У нас был свой дом в Чикаго, олени приходили на задний двор… Папа все обещал, что с шестнадцати будет брать меня на охоту, а теперь не знаю. — Он отпил сока. — Мама всякие рукодельные статьи редактирует — по вязанию, по шитью. Она и сама вяжет, даже на продажу. Этот жилет, — он ткнул в свой узорчатый вязаный жилет, — она мне связала.   
Барнс посмотрел на Себастьяна, ну не умел он поддерживать светские беседы, если они не были связаны с его непосредственными занятиями. Он не знал, как общаться с подростками, поэтому чего он там хотел познакомиться, вообще непонятно.   
— Здорово, — улыбнулся Барнс. Его мама тоже шила и вязала им одежду, когда он был маленький, но Барнс помнил это, опять же, местами. — В Нью-Йорке не на кого охотиться. А твой отец охотник?  
— Он ездил на охоту каждый год перед Днем благодарения, — сказал Итан. — Привозил оленей. Не знаю, будет ли он ездить теперь. Далеко же.   
Он поблагодарил за вкусный ужин и распрощался.   
— Дорогая, он тебе нравится? — спросил Барнс, когда проводили Итана.   
— Он ничего, — пожала плечами Мика. — Он милый. И не трус.   
— Потому что он не убежал, пока я доставал тебе стволы, или после того, как ты их профессионально разобрала и собрала? — рассмеялся Барнс.   
Он волновался, что мальчик статусом ниже Мики, и это может помешать их отношениям, или помешать Мике, хрен его знает. С другой стороны, Барнс изначально тоже совершенно не подходил Себастьяну, да и сейчас находились люди, которые утверждали всякую несусветную хрень на тему того, что непонятный мутный любитель оружия совершенно не подходит утонченному актеру.   
— Он и на крав мага смелый, — сказала Мика. — Он, конечно, не ожидал, что у нас дома такие стволы, но ему было интересно.   
— То есть, ты ему не рассказывала до этого, что ты практически профи? — искренне изумился Барнс. — И не говорила, что стреляешь из снайперки последней модели каждое воскресенье? А ты пробовала его вольным стилем, так сказать, победить?   
Вольным стилем Барнс называл применение элементов всех видов рукопашного боя, которые были известны.   
— Вольным стилем во вторник попробую, — сказала Мика. — _Рарa_ , я много чего ему не говорила. Что тата в кино снимается, что ты писатель и модель… Зачем хвастаться? Он из простой семьи, ты же видишь. А он мне нравится.   
— А после похода к нам в гости, ты думаешь, он не догадается, что ты несколько не его круга девочка? — резонно заметил Барнс, окинув взглядом несколько своих портретов в гостиной и две статуэтки Оскара, подпирающие книги на полке.   
Барнсу было неважно, что парень из простой семьи, он не видел в этом ничего страшного, главное, чтобы человек был порядочный, а денег в будущем заработать может каждый, главное, найти свое призвание. Он скорее волновался о том, что Итан убежит от Мики или, наоборот, попытается ею воспользоваться.   
— Он милый, но я не сказала, что он умный, — усмехнулась Мика. — То есть умный, конечно, но не как ты. Посмотрим, _рара_. И потом, откуда я знаю, какого я круга? Мои одноклассники все умные, но жутко нудные. Господи, _рара_ , ты же сам не любишь всю эту киношную тусовку, и я не люблю, а вы, писатели, не тусуетесь.   
— Дорогая, я не такой писатель, — несколько даже смутился Барнс. — Я пишу про оружие. Да, встречаюсь с коллегами по перу, но мы же больше оружие обсуждаем и стреляем.   
— Твой лучший друг — Гарри, — продолжила Мика. — Он нашего круга? Лучшие друзья таты — гораздо более слабые актеры, чем он. Они нашего круга? Все это глупости, — припечатала она.   
— Ну… да, — согласился Барнс, по достоинству оценивая логику Мики. — Ты права, дорогая.   
— Мика, — вмешался в разговор Себастьян, — папа имеет в виду уровень дохода. В смысле финансов ты можешь позволить себе куда больше, чем Итан.   
— Вряд ли, — хмыкнула Мика. — У меня и заработков почти нет, только Гриза выгулять, квартиру убрать и со зверьем к ветеринару сходить. То ли дело Лекс.   
— А сколько у тебя на накопительном счету, дорогая? — спросил Себастьян.   
Мика полезла в телефон.   
— Десять тысяч шестьсот сорок два доллара, — сказала она. — У Лекса больше.   
— Но вряд ли у Итана вообще есть собственный накопительный счет, — заметил Себастьян.  
— Может, и есть, — Мика пожала плечами. — Я не спрашивала. Это невежливо.   
— Мика, не у всех взрослых есть столько денег, сколько у тебя, — заметил Барнс.   
— Правда? — удивилась Мика.   
— Да, дорогая, некоторые живут на двадцать пять тысяч в год, а есть те, кто и меньше, — просветил дочку Барнс. — Десять тысяч — это большие деньги.   
— Все так, Мика, — кивнул Себастьян. — Все, что ты имеешь, ты имеешь потому, что мы — богатая семья. Но мы пять лет копили деньги, чтобы иметь возможность привести в эту жизнь вас с Лексом. И сейчас мы с Баки не отказываемся от работы, чтобы у вас было все, что вам нужно.   
— Это ты про тот раз, когда тебя похитили, а ты потом все равно закончил сниматься в фильме? — тихо спросила Мика.  
— Да, и про него тоже. Не все мои роли главные, не все они интересные, но за все платят деньги. И Баки за его переводы тоже платят, а интересные они или нет — это уже дело десятое. Да, нас можно назвать богатыми, то, что называется “высокий средний класс”, но это не значит, что мы можем позволить себе не работать. А семья Итана — это просто средний класс. Он же в обычной школе учится?  
— Да, в муниципальной на Четырнадцатой улице, — кивнула Мика. — Но вы же сами говорили, что у нас с Лексом не самые дорогие школы.  
— Потому что мы выбирали школы, исходя из ваших склонностей, а не стоимости обучения. Но они частные, Мика. Ты тратишь на уход за собой наверняка больше, чем мама Итана. И вряд ли они могут позволить себе Рождество на Гавайях и лето в Европе.   
— Они летом во Флориду ездили, Итан рассказывал. Мы поедем во Флориду? Мы там не были.  
— Поедем, если хочешь, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — В общем, Мика, если хочешь сохранить с Итаном хорошие отношения, не свети своими возможностями. Или он будет чувствовать себя неполноценным, или будет тянуть из тебя деньги, в зависимости от его порядочности.   
— Итан не станет! — топнула ногой Мика.   
— Не давай ему такой возможности.   
— Ладно, что ты пугаешь нашу принцессу, — улыбнулся Барнс, обнимая Мику. — Вспомни нас, я тоже был тебе не пара.   
— Да ты вообще на меня работал! — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
— А можно подробнее? — потребовал Лекс, оторвавшийся от планшета, в который пялился половину вечера.   
Барнс вопросительно глянул на Себастьяна, потому что они никогда не обсуждали, какую версию их знакомства и начала отношений представить детям.   
— В восемнадцатом году мне начали угрожать из-за роли Зимнего Солдата.   
Мика закатила глаза:  
— Это же только роль!  
— И тем не менее. Угроз было много, я принял их всерьез, и Уилл — дядя Уилл — посоветовал мне телохранителя. Так я нанял Баки. Надо сказать, что угрозы оказались реальными — на меня действительно напали, и Баки меня спас. Мы влюбились друг в друга и с тех пор вместе.   
— Я тогда был наемником, который пытался найти себе относительно мирную профессию и пошел в телохранители, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Так что всякое в жизни бывает.   
— Значит, ты разбираешься в оружии, потому что был наемником? — тут же поймал параллель Лекс.  
Они с Себастьяном не особо рассказывали детям, чем раньше занимался Барнс, но сейчас он решил придерживаться старой стандартной байки.   
— А где ты воевал? — спросила Мика.   
— Эх… — вздохнул Барнс и припомнил несколько жарких конфликтов того времени, в которое он “воевал”, чтобы не сильно обманывать детей. Он бы и рад был им рассказать, что он Баки Барнс из другого мира, который пришел к Себастьяну совершенно случайно, после одной из своих смертей, но не мог. Поэтому просто соврал. Именно потому, что ему приходилось врать им сейчас, он никогда не врал им в малом, по сути, не врал до этого.   
— Но ведь сексуальные отношения между телохранителем и звездой — это непрофессионально, — сказал Лекс. — _Рара_ , ты поэтому больше никогда не работал телохранителем?  
— Нет, — решил честно ответить Барнс. — Я хотел быть с татой, а для этого мне нужна была мирная профессия, и я стал переводчиком.   
— И видеоблоггером, — добавил Лекс. — Сколько уже лет твоему блогу?   
— Скоро будет двадцать два, — с улыбкой ответил Барнс, вспоминая, как они с Гарри только начинали. — Странно, что меня до сих пор смотрят.   
— Угу, — хмыкнул Лекс. — А золотая кнопка у тебя самозародилась.   
— Нет, я въе… много старался ради этого, — сказал Барнс, посмотрев на Себастьяна. — А если бы не тата, то, может, и не было бы ничего.   
— А при чем тут я? — искренне изумился Себастьян.  
— А когда я тебя первый раз в своем блоге показал, у меня подписчиков тут же подвалило неслабо, — напомнил Барнс. — Что, не помнишь, мне видео то найти?  
— Найди! — тут же потребовала Мика. — Я не видела.  
— И я, — добавил Лекс.   
— Сейчас, — рассмеялся Барнс, забираясь на свой подоконник в гостиной, который служил ему рабочим местом, и подключая к ноутбуку внешний диск. Он минут пять искал нужное, а потом перетащил диск и подключил его к телевизору, врубая нужный ролки. — Смотрите, мне что, жалко.   
Дети плюхнулись на диван и уставились в телевизор. По мере просмотра они все чаще оборачивались на отцов.   
— Вы почти не изменились! — не выдержала наконец Мика.   
— И что такого? — невинно поинтересовался Барнс, потому что ответа на этот незаданный вопрос у него не было.   
— Странно это… — тихо сказал Лекс. — Двадцать лет же! Тата, тебе же уже шестьдесят три!!! А _раре_ пятьдесят восемь! Я что, тоже буду так выглядеть в шестьдесят?  
Барнс почти беспомощно посмотрел на Себастьяна, обнимая Лекса за плечи, они все вчетвером уютно устроились на диване вместе со Стивом и Гризом.   
— Я не знаю, Лекс, — честно сказал Барнс.   
— Будешь, если у тебя хватит денег на соответствующую медицину, — сказал Себастьян. — И если ты вообще будешь этим заморачиваться. Нам с Баки это необходимо из-за работы. Все-таки мы оба лицом торгуем.   
— Да и рано вам еще об этом думать, — нашелся Барнс. — А когда вам понадобится что-то подобное, наука давно уйдет вперед, и люди вообще стареть перестанут.   
— Угу, будут молоденькими в гроб прыгать, — хихикнул Лекс. — Знаешь, тата, странно… Я и не думал, что ты такой старый. Хотя мог бы сообразить. Бабушке-то уже восемьдесят пять.   
Барнс хмыкнул, прикинув, сколько лет ему, если он родился в семнадцатом году прошлого века, а на вид свеж и ухожен, но не стал никому это озвучивать, чтобы не вводить детей в потрясение.   
— Тата не старый, — воспротивился подобному определению Барнс, потому что просто не мог себе позволить считать Себастьяна старым. Старость означала смерть, а он не мог потерять его. Барнс протянул под детьми руку, хватая Себастьяна за пальцы, чтобы сжать их, почувствовать его рядом хоть так.   
— Да, лет пятьдесят еще протяну, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
Барнс с ужасом воспринял эти слова Себастьяна, потому что пятьдесят лет, конечно, это много, но не для него, суперсолдата. И даже такой длительный прогноз поверг его в уныние, потому что отпустить Себастьяна Барнс просто не мог. Он посмотрел на своего мужа почти больным взглядом, мечтая, чтобы тот не говорил о подобных прогнозах, потому что для него они были словно наждаком по нервам.   
— Гриз старый, — сменила тему Мика, втаскивая собаку себе на колени. — Вся морда уже седая. — Она вздохнула. — Он же скоро умрет, да? Для собак и кошек нет такой медицины, как для людей…  
— Да, дорогая, — грустно сказал Барнс, поглаживая лежащего у него на коленях Стива, который больше не гонялся за хвостом Гриза, не прыгал никому на плечи и редко уходил с подушки Барнса, предпочитая там проводить свое время, или на диване, куда приходил, медленно переваливаясь. — Для животных ничего такого не придумали. Прости.   
Странно, но Барнс чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что живность скоро помрет, хотя они взяли Стива давно, он был уже очень стар, да и Гриз тоже был старичком.   
— Вы будете брать нового кота и новую собаку, когда они умрут? — спросил Лекс. — Как-то не представляю себе дом без животных.  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Барнс, потому что не представлял, кто бы заменил ему Стива. — Может быть. Но это будут ваши животные.   
— Но мы же скоро закончим школу и уедем, — сказал Лекс.  
— Ты собираешься учиться в университете Нью-Йорка, — напомнил Себастьян. — Что, будешь жить в кампусе?  
— Я еще не решил, — сказал Лекс.   
— Я точно не буду, — помотала головой Мика. — Не хочу в общежитие.   
— Будешь жить с нами до упора? — насмешливо спросил Барнс, который хорошо помнил, как Мика в прошлом году после их вывертов у зеркала интересовалась, чего это они так орут.   
— Надеюсь, что к нашему совершеннолетию вы научитесь держать себя в рамках, — высокомерно сказала Мика.


	35. Chapter 35

— Я нашел кафе с интересными десертами, — объявил Барнс Себастьяну. — Собирайся.   
На самом деле, Барнс понятия не имел, какие там десерты, да и что это за кафе, но он услышал, что Лекс поведет туда свою подругу, и у него сразу же созрел коварный план, как можно на нее посмотреть. Но посвящать в него Себастьяна он не собирался, уверенный, что тот начнет его отговаривать. Или просто откажется идти с ним.   
Барнсу очень повезло, что он услышал этот разговор, потому что дети, зная про его острый слух, редко просто так трепались по телефону, предпочитая обмениваться текстовыми сообщениями. А Барнс никогда специально не подслушивал, но звезды сошлись, и он не собирался упускать шанса.   
— С шоколадными? — спросил Себастьян и подмигнул.   
— Да, с шоколадными, — кивнул Барнс.   
Лекс ушел на встречу минут двадцать назад, но Барнс не представлял, сколько времени они будут там сидеть, и сколько будет собираться Себастьян.   
— Ты так редко выводишь меня в люди… — капризно протянул Себастьян, переодеваясь. Нацепил любимую кепку и заржал, глядя на выражение лица Баки.   
— В люди ты хорошо выводишься и сам, — охуел от заявления Барнс. — А я люблю тебя дома.   
На улице светило яркое майское послеполуденное солнышко, до кафе было недалеко, и Барнс предложил пройтись. Повинуясь душевному порыву, он взял Себастьяна за руку, переплетя пальцы, и ему было плевать, что подобное больше свойственно подросткам, а они были далеко не молоды.   
Зайдя в маленькое кафе и выберя столик в глубине зала, Себастьян окинул взглядом посетителей, прикидывая, кто из них будет снимать его исподтишка, заметил за столиком у окна хорошенькую блондинку с легкими кудрявыми волосами. Подсвеченные солнцем, они окружали ее милое личико, словно нимб. Напротив блондинки сидел Лекс и смотрел на нее с воодушевлением.   
Барнс не особо собирался скрывать их присутствие, но и радостно сообщать Лексу, что они с Себастьяном тоже тут, не спешил, уверенный, что он сам их заметит несколько позже, или вообще не заметит, уж больно он был увлечен девушкой.   
— Хорошенькая, — тихо сказал Барнс, раскрывая меню. — Как ты считаешь?  
— Очень хорошенькая, — согласился Себастьян, глядя больше на сына, чем на его девушку. Лекс светился воодушевлением, глаза сияли. — Ты меня за этим сюда вытащил?  
Он сделал заказ и устроился поудобнее, чтобы разглядывать сына и его девушку дальше.   
— Esli gora ne idet k Magomedu, знаешь ли, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Мне было интересно, я случайно узнал и решил, что не стоит упускать шанс.   
Барнс тоже разглядывал Лекса и девушку, не применяя никаких оценочных суждений, просто смотрел и видел, что его сын явно заинтересован в этой блондинке, и совершенно не понимал, почему он не приглашает ее в гости. С другой стороны, сам он тоже никогда не знакомил родителей со своими девушками, но больше из опасения, что они ошибочно примут очередную его пассию за невесту.   
Девушка тронула Лекса за руку и что-то тихо сказала ему. Лекс повернул голову, оглядел кафе и досадливо сморщился. Поцеловал девушке пальчики, встал, подошел к Себастьяну и Баки, оглядел их стол.  
— _Рара_ , как всегда, метет шоколад как дракон, — сказал он. — Тата, а ты вечно на диете и не ешь сладкого.   
С этими словами Лекс взял блюдце с вычурным пирожным, стоящее перед Себастьяном, и отнес за свой столик. Поставил перед девушкой, улыбнулся ей, подмигнул родителям и больше не обращал на них внимания.   
— И что это только что сейчас было? — удивился Барнс, провожая Лекса взглядом.   
— Вот скажи мне, — начал Себастьян, заказывая пирожное заново, — в кого он такой наглый?  
— Представления не имею, — честно ответил Барнс. — Интересно, его подруге понравится твой выбор?  
— Это самый дорогой и самый низкокалорийный из местных десертов, — сказал Себастьян. — Попробовал бы он не понравиться.   
Блондинка уже ковыряла пирожное ложечкой, бросала быстрые взгляды на Себастьяна и Баки и хихикала.   
— А вдруг, — усмехнулся Барнс, — может, она не оценит твоего вкуса? Хочешь, скажу, о чем они говорят?   
— Скажи, — согласился Себастьян.  
В кафе тихо играла музыка, переговаривались многочисленные гости, и слушать, о чем дети говорят, было просто неудобно, поэтому он внимательно смотрел на их губы, чтобы понять, о чем идет разговор.   
— Они говорят о какой-то выставке и высоких материях, в которых я ничего не понимаю, — через некоторое время сказал он Себастьяну.   
— Тогда не подслушивай, — посоветовал Себастьян.   
— Я не подслушиваю, я подглядываю, — тихо рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Ну и не подглядывай. У детей уже своя жизнь, котик.   
— Так я же в эту жизнь не лезу своими лапищами, — возразил Барнс, — я так, стою рядом и поглядываю на нее, потому что интересно. Потому что у меня все было по-другому. Знаешь, своими разговорами об искусстве и рисованием мне Лекс иногда напоминает Стива. Тот тоже мог часами трепаться о высоких материях, до которых мне никогда не было никакого дела.   
— Ну а Лекс явно находит, с кем об этом поговорить. Посмотри, как на него девушка смотрит.   
— Это хорошо, что ему есть с кем поговорить о своих увлечениях, — сказал Барнс. — Не со мной же ему обсуждать творчество импрессионистов. Я даже не знаю, кто это такие.   
— Пойдем в музей, — предложил Себастьян, доедая пирожное. — Покажу и расскажу.   
— А может, я лучше и дальше останусь бараном необразованным? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Если мне понадобится, я в интернете прочитаю. Или ты просто хочешь в музей?  
— Честно? — спросил Себастьян. — Не хочу. Пойдем лучше просто прогуляемся.   
— Пойдем, конечно, лапушка. Раз я уж вывел тебя в люди, почему бы и не погулять, — Барнс улыбнулся, снова кинул взгляд на сына с девушкой. — Но ты точно хочешь оставить их без нашего внимания?   
— Будь уверен, — кивнул Себастьян. — Пусть наслаждаются юностью и друг другом.   
— А мы будем наслаждаться друг другом? — спросил Барнс.   
Они оплатили счет, и Барнс потащил Себастьяна гулять в парк.   
— Как ты думаешь, Лекс выскажет нам свое “фи”, что мы притащились на него посмотреть?  
— Вечером узнаем, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Хотя он четко дал нам понять, что не принял нашу встречу за совпадение.   
— Ну это-то я понял, — они шагали по дорожке, вокруг зеленели лужайки, вовсю цвели деревья, а ветер разносил этот цветочный аромат по всему парку.   
Барнс частично удовлетворил свое любопытство, не собираясь глубже влезать в жизнь Лекса.   
— И как ты думаешь, кто она? — спросил он у Себастьяна.   
— Танцовщица, судя по осанке и тому, как она двигалась, — ответил тот. — Скорее всего, из его школы. Семья небедная, на дочери не экономит.   
— А теперь что-нибудь менее очевидное, — попросил Барнс, потому что оценить пластику движений и шмотки мог и сам. — Я не могу понять, почему Лекс не показывает нам своих девушек.   
— Вечером спросим, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Но, думаю, потому, что не хочет светить свое родство.   
— И кого из нас он не хочет светить? — поинтересовался Барнс, в общем-то, зная ответ. Но было интересно послушать соображения Себастьяна.   
— Скорее всего, меня. У нас очень гордые дети, Баки. Неудивительно, что они хотят сиять собственным светом, а не светом родителя-звезды.   
— Звезда ты моя, — Барнс тормознул Себастьяна, обхватив за талию, и поцеловал.   
Себастьян долго и вдумчиво отвечал на поцелуй, а когда они перестали целоваться, тайны детей как-то разом забылись.

 

Они подходили к дому, когда из их подъезда выскочил какой-то встрепанный подросток и пошел вверх по улице.   
— Это еще откуда? — удивился Себастьян. — Дети этого возраста есть только у нас.   
— Может, это от Мики кто-то сбежал? — хохотнул Барнс, хотя на самом деле ему было не очень смешно. — Или догоним и спросим, если тебе так интересно.   
— Зачем догонять? — удивился Себастьян. — Проще спросить у Мики.   
Барнсу не терпелось узнать у Мики, что это такое выскочило из подъезда перед их приходом, но бежать к ней, только скинув обувь, он не собирался.   
Мика сама вышла к ним — румяная, слегка растрепанная, с яркими припухшими губами.  
— У тебя были гости? — спросил Себастьян.  
— Были! — Мика вздернула нос. — А что?  
— А нам интересно, — сказал Барнс, поднимая на руки Стива, который уже не мог забраться на него по одежде, но с удовольствием лежал на плечах. — Так что рассказывай. Или я сейчас догоню этого несчастного и вытрясу из него всю правду.   
Угроза, конечно, была шуточной, но Барнс надеялся, что она подействует, потому что от него можно было ждать разного.   
— _Рара_ , не вмешивайся в мою личную жизнь, — твердо сказала Мика.   
— Я твой личной жизни пока еще ничего не сделал, — немного обалдел Барнс от такого поворота событий и откровенно обиделся, но постарался не подать виду и просто пожал плечами. — Ну ладно.   
Он прошел в гостиную и устроился на подоконнике, больше не собираясь задавать вопросом. Он понимал, что дети выросли, и их надо было оставить в покое, но не мог с этим вот так вот запросто смириться. И даже понимая, что обижаться глупо, все равно обижался.   
Мика подошла и встала напротив него.   
— Я устала от того, что ты норовишь распугать моих парней, — сказала она. — Поэтому Алан ушел до твоего прихода, вот и все.   
— Дорогая, что я сделал не так? — спросил Барнс. — Я просто хочу, чтобы твой партнер был достоин тебя.   
— Я сама решу, достоин меня мой партнер или нет, — сказала Мика. — Критерии достойности за последние сто лет поменялись, знаешь ли.   
— Мика, за что ты на меня злишься? Я, вроде бы, ничего еще не сделал.   
— Я не злюсь, — Мика подумала и уточнила: — Пока. Если я буду представлять тебе своего парня, а он сбежит, с чем я останусь? С разбитым сердцем?  
“Охуеть, дожили”, — горько подумал Барнс.   
— Хорошо, — вздохнул он, понимая, что ничего уже не сможет изменить, его дети выросли, хотят свободы и независимости, а не страшного отца, который распугивает их парней и девушек. — Я буду предупреждать тебя, когда возвращаюсь домой, чтобы твои ухажеры могли сделать ноги. С татой договаривайся сама. 

 

— Да ни в кого она не влюблена, — сказал Себастьян, когда Баки пересказал ему разговор с дочерью. — По-моему, она просто пустилась в эксперименты с собственной сексуальностью, вот и все.   
— У меня и от этого мурашки по коже, — признался Барнс. — А ты мне про эксперименты с сексуальностью. Лапушка, ты хочешь, чтобы меня инфаркт хватил?   
Барнс улегся, кладя голову Себастьяну на колени, обнимая бедро. Он понимал, что детям нужна свобода, личное пространство и прочая, прочая... Вот только понимать и принимать — две разные вещи.   
— Гордые и самостоятельные, — вздохнул Барнс. — А мне что теперь делать?  
— Принять как данность и быть готовым офигачить сковородкой в любой момент, когда дети этого попросят.   
— А ты вот так вот взял и принял как данность, да? — раздраженно сказал Барнс. Он еще обижался на Мику, но у них вообще не было принято как-то ярко выражать свои обиды, вот он и молчал по этому поводу.   
— А у меня есть выбор? — спросил Себастьян. — Если запретить, она просто перестанет водить парней домой и начнет ходить к ним, а это опаснее, понимаешь?   
— Да не собираюсь я ей ничего запрещать, — Барнс давно оставил эту идею как гиблую. Он предпочитал объяснять детям, почему их поступки могут привести к печальным последствиям, чем тупо сказать “нельзя” без объяснения причин. — Мне просто обидно, что они мне больше не доверяют. Я ведь ничего такого не сделал.   
— Это не недоверие, Баки, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Это самостоятельность. Просто не та, с которой проходят три дня по диким землям. Дети растут, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Давай лучше дождемся Лекса и поговорим с ним.   
— Или он поговорит с нами и скажет не лезть в его личную жизнь? — скептически спросил Барнс. — Знаешь, уже не хочу. Злые вы, уеду я от вас куда-нибудь в глушь, будете по мне скучать.   
— А ты по нам, — Себастьян обнял его. — Скажешь, нет?


	36. Chapter 36

Лекса не понадобилось даже припирать к стенке. Он объяснил сразу:  
— _Рара_ , она… она моя муза, понимаешь? Такая тонкая, возвышенная…  
— Питается пирожными, — не смог не подколоть Себастьян.  
— Раз в неделю можно, — отмахнулся Лекс. — В общем, ты для моих девочек слишком земной и плотский.   
— Оху… Обалдеть, — выдал Барнс на такое заявление. — Я злой, страшный, земной и плотский. И поэтому со мной нельзя никого знакомить.   
— Ну вот я и про это тоже, — улыбнулся Лекс и похлопал Баки по плечу. — Да зачем тебе мои музы? Они в оружии не то что не разбираются — они даже боевики не смотрят. Тебе с ними будет скучно, а им с тобой — неуютно. Ну и потом, это все равно не всерьез.  
— А тут поподробнее, — попросил Себастьян.   
— Ну я тут закономерность вывел, — объяснил Лекс. — У меня семестровые проекты, ну, ты знаешь. И если я влюблюсь перед проектом, то проект получается лучше, не зря же я первые места второй год беру. А потом оно как-то само на нет сходит. И почему-то девочки… в общем, они не задерживаются.   
Незадерживающиеся девочки Лекса Барнса не сильно беспокоили, по крайней мере, не так сильно, как мальчики Мики. Музы Лекса вряд ли могли его серьезно обидеть, в отличие от ухажеров Мики, хотя он и понимал, что его принцесса может кому хочешь голову открутить и в задницу засунуть.   
— И тебя не беспокоит, — посмотрел он на Себастьяна, — что дети считают меня таким страшным и приземленным?  
— Ну знаешь, котик, ты не безобидный и не возвышенный, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Отлично! — у Барнса не было слов. Он представления не имел, что на это сказать. — Странно, что я тебя устраиваю, — наигранно обиженно сказал он.   
— Вот такой у меня извращенный вкус, — Себастьян поцеловал его. — Люблю твою каменную задницу.  
И он прижался к Баки и прихватил его за эту самую задницу.   
— Это все, что ты во мне любишь? — состроил удивленную мину Барнс.   
— Мне начать перечислять? — спросил Себастьян и потрогал его член.   
— Начни, — улыбнулся Барнс, — порадуй меня. А то я начинаю чувствовать себя неполноценным и старым.  
Cебастьян погладил его по плечам.  
— Твои мощные плечи, — сказал он. — Твоя шея, — он присосался к ней, как вампир. — Твоя сильная грудь, — он потрогал грудные мышцы и потер соски через футболку. — Твой подтянутый живот...  
Прижав к себе Себастьяна еще крепче, Барнс поцеловал его, лаская языком нежные губы, оторвался от них, прикусил мочку уха и выдохнул.   
— А как же мой богатый внутренний мир?  
— Полный акул? — спросил Себастьян. — И противотанковых заграждений?  
— Все так ужасно? — улыбнулся Барнс, забираясь руками под одежду.   
— Меня устраивает, — Себастьян прижался к нему. — А чужое мнение меня не беспокоит.   
— А тебе кто-то высказывал свое мнение? — удивился Барнс, усаживая Себастьяна себе на пояс.   
Тело уже жаждало продолжения. Он хотел опустить мужа на кровать, накрывая собой, чувствуя его каждой клеточкой своего тела, ощущать жар желания.   
— Бывает иногда, — уклончиво ответил Себастьян и скомандовал: — В спальню!  
Барнс запомнил, но решил не заострять внимания, потом выпытает подробности. А сейчас он хотел своего мужчину.   
Уложив Себастьяна на кровать, Барнс начал медленно раздеваться, открывая себя, красуясь перед мужем. Себастьян приподнялся на локтях и смотрел, то и дело облизывая губы.   
— Хочешь мне помочь? — спросил Барнс, откидывая в сторону футболку. Он провел по поясу джинсов, не спеша их расстегивать.   
— Хочу посмотреть, — покачал головой Себастьян.   
— Ну смотри, — легко согласился Барнс, погладив себя по груди, поиграв с сосками. Провел ладонями по кубикам пресса и расстегнул пуговицу. — Только смотри внимательно, вдруг что-то упустишь.   
Безумно, преступно медленно Барнс расстегивал свои джинсы, поглаживая себя, и смотрел на Себастьяна, пожирая его глазами.   
— Вдруг увижу что-нибудь новое? — медленно выговорил Себастьян, поглаживая себя по груди.   
— Может, ты мне тоже что-нибудь покажешь? — предложил Барнс срывающимся голосом, продолжая, медленно, по сантиметру снимать с себя джинсы.   
— Разве у меня есть что-то, чего ты еще не видел? — задал вопрос Себастьян и потянул с себя футболку.   
— А у меня? — изогнул бровь Барнс, стянув свои джинсы на бедра, и щелкнул резинкой трусов. — Разве ты что-то не видел у меня?  
Он поправил напряженный член, головка которого уже задорно торчала из-под резинки.   
— Я всегда надеюсь на новое! — пафосно провозгласил Себастьян и расстегнул собственные джинсы.   
— Все, надоело! — выдохнул Барнс, резко стаскивая джинсы с себя, а потом и с Себастьяна, пока тот не успел очухаться и понять, что происходит.   
Он склонился над мужем, целуя его в идеальный живот, лизнул кончиком языка впадинку пупка, и прижался щекой.   
Себастьян погладил его по волосам, по плечам, легонько царапнул шею.  
Барнс тихо застонал, поглаживая его по груди, бокам, чувствовал грудью его колом стоящий член, и от понимая того, что Себастьян его хочет, просто от самого этого факта заводился еще сильнее.   
Он спустился еще ниже и прихватил головку члена губами через белье, глянул на Себастьяна и снова прихватил головку, играя.   
— Трахнешь меня? — подпустив голос неуверенности, спросил Себастьян.   
— Нет, оставлю тебя лежать тут одного и изнывать от желания, — рассмеялся Барнс, погладив возбужденный член Себастьяна, запустил руки под задницу и сжал ее, утыкаясь носом в пах.   
Себастьян стянул с себя трусы.   
— Тогда принимайся за дело, — предложил он.   
— Покомандуй мне тут! — шутливо пригрозил Барнс и облизал головку, довольно заурчав. Он обожал делать минет Себастьяну, чувствовать солоноватый вкус у себя во рту, ласкать шелковистую, мягкую кожу.   
Он поиграл с уздечкой и насадился на член до упора, пропуская глубоко в горло.   
Себастьян закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Он так любил горячий жадный рот Баки, его юркий умелый язык.   
Барнс самозабвенно сосал, тихо сладко постанывая. Его член изнывал, стянутый бельем, без внимания, он терся о постель, мечтая хотя бы стянуть белье, но руки были заняты, сжимая самую охуенную на свете задницу.   
— Сильнее, — попросил Себастьян. — Баки, пожалуйста, сильнее!  
Барнс застонал, он любил слушать голос Себастьяна, особенно, когда отсасывал ему. Он принялся активнее сосать, то сжимая головку губами, то вибрируя горлом, сжимая головку им. Ласкал яйца и промежность, пробираясь пальцами ниже.   
— Я… — тихо сказал Себастьян и подавился стоном. — Господи, Баки…   
Барнс застонал, желая что-то сказать, но рот был занят членом, который он не собирался выпускать. Он ласкал ствол языком, сжимая горлом головку, чувствуя, что Себастьян уже готов кончить, ему осталось совсем чуть-чуть. И это возносило самого Барнса на вершину удовольствия.   
Себастьян выгнулся и закричал, прижимая голову Баки к своему паху. Удовольствие прострелило его от промежности до затылка и оставило обессиленным и распластанным по постели.   
Сглотнув, Барнс выпустил изо рта опадающий член, погладил Себастьяна по бедру и забрался повыше, чтобы положить голову ему на грудь. Взяв его руку, он приложил ладонь к своему колом стоящему члену.   
Как он хотел Себастьяна, если бы кто знал. Барнс застонал, стаскивая с себя мешающее белье.   
Себастьян дождался, пока он разденется, и опрокинул на спину. Погладил по бедрам и провел языком от мошонки до головки.   
Барнс мелко задрожал и поджал пальцы на ногах от приятных ощущений. Его член дрогнул от напряжения. Барнс застонал, выгибаясь, желая коснуться членом губ Себастьяна, почувствовать их прикосновение.   
Себастьян неторопливо облизал головку, приласкал кончиком языка щелку, пощекотал уздечку. Потом не спеша насадился ртом на член.   
— Да… — простонал Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по затылку. — Да, лапушка… А потом я тебя трахну, — пообещал он.   
Себастьян неторопливо и сосредоточенно трудился над членом Баки, ласкал его яйца, гладил промежность. Он так любил Баки, любил ласкать его, чувствовать его возбуждение.   
Барнс выгнулся, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия, растекающегося по телу. Он обхватил голову Себастьяну руками, чуть надавив, скорее обозначая властное желание, чем осуществляя его.   
Грудная клетка вздымалась от резкого прерывистого дыхания, Барнс был весь напряжен, как струна, чувствуя, как удовольствие растекается по телу.   
Cебастьян боготворил его член языком и губами, поклонялся ему горлом, обожествлял его пальцами. Он любил этот меняющийся по мере возбуждения вкус, эту твердость ствола и нежность кожи.   
Ощущая горячий влажный плен любимого рта, Барнс просто с ума сходил. Он отпустил голову Себастьяна, вцепившись пальцами в покрывало, которое затрещало под ними. Он чувствовал, как сейчас взорвется, не выдержав этого невероятно приятного напряжения.   
— Лапуша… — простонал Барнс, проглотив пару согласных, — еще…   
Себастьян ускорился, стал ласкать Баки жестче, чувствуя, что тот вот-вот кончит. Сперма ударила ему в горло, и он еще с минуту или две выдаивал член Баки языком.   
Дыхание Барнса медленно успокаивалось, он нежно гладил Себастьяна по волосам, наслаждаясь посторгазменной негой.   
— Иди ко мне, — потянул он на себя мужа.   
Барнс хотел чувствовать его рядом с собой, кожа к коже. Прижаться к нему, как всегда любил делать после вынимающих душу ласк.   
Себастьян устроился на нем, растянулся, раскинув руки. Полежал так, а потом обнял.   
Перевернувшись, Барнс уложил Себастьяна на кровать, а сам устроился у него под боком, положив голову на плечо. Прижался всем телом, касаясь губами ключицы, груди. Он таял, растворялся в Себастьяне, полностью окунаясь в него в моменты близости.   
Барнс гладил Себастьяна по груди, бедрам, касался пальцами лобка. Наслаждался в который раз изучая и так знакомое до последней впадинки и выпуклости тело.   
— Ты обещал меня еще трахнуть, — напомнил Себастьян.   
— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я выполняю свои обещания, — мурлыкнул Барнс, погладив член Себастьяна, а потом принялся покрывать его тело поцелуями, медленно спускаясь от шеи ниже.   
— Не уверен, что у меня еще раз встанет так скоро, — предупредил Себастьян.   
— Мы никуда и не торопимся, — Барнс нежно поцеловал Себастьяна в губы, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, чувствуя, какой он теплый, нежный, и весь только его. — А я терпеливый.   
— А если я усну? — спросил Себастьян, обнимая его.   
— А ты собираешься уснуть? — поразился Барнс. — Я такой скучный и неинтересный?  
Себастьян нащупал его полувставший член и сжал в ладони.   
— Предложи мне занятие получше, котик, — улыбнулся он.   
— Получше чем что? — игриво спросил Барнс и утянул Себастьяна в поцелуй, долгий, нежный, полный любви. Они целовались и целовались, Барнс гладил Себастьяна, ласкал его тело руками, касаясь заветных точек.   
— Чем сон, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Разве то, чем мы занимаемся сейчас, не лучше, чем сон? — спросил Барнс, снова целуя Себастьяна.   
— Пожалуй, — Себастьян продолжал неторопливо дрочить Баки.   
Конечно, возраст мужа брал свое, но в такие моменты можно было отдаться неторопливым ласкам. Гладить, целовать, вылизывать, чем он и занялся, не пропуская и дюйма кожи. Барнс перевернул Себастьяна на живот, принимаясь выцеловывать каждый позвонок, то прижимаясь к нему всем телом, что невесомо касаясь только губами, обдавая жарким дыханием.   
Себастьян таял от удовольствия, подставляясь, пластаясь под Баки, под его умелыми ласковыми руками, под горячими губами.  
Потеревшись вновь колом стоящим членом о задницу Себастьяна, Барнс коснулся губами копчика, провел языком по ложбинке и, раздвинув упругие половинки, лизнул сжатый вход.   
Себастьян тихо застонал от удовольствия. Доступность этой ласки до сих пор кружила ему голову.   
Барнс мокро лизал сжатые мышцы, ввинчиваясь внутрь кончиком языка, тихо постанывал от удовольствия и поглаживал наполняющийся желанием член Себастьяна.   
Он любил ласкать его, ощущать для себя как самую важную драгоценность, нежить в своих руках, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Сколько прошло времени, а чувства Барнса не только не угасали, а, казалось, разгорались все сильнее каждый год, каждый день.   
Себастьян потребовал:  
— Трахни меня наконец!   
От слов Себастьяна по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, Барнс оторвался от вылизывая его задницы, потянувшись за смазкой. Налил на пальцы, размазал по своему члену, по заднице Себастьяна, и толкнулся внутрь, аккуратно, но настойчиво проникая, чувствуя, как тугие мышцы обхватывают головку. Задохнулся от ощущения, чуть прикусив плечо мужа.   
Себастьян подался назад, насаживаясь на толстый, твердый, горячий член, и всхлипнул от избытка ощущений.   
— Давай же! — потребовал он.   
— Лапушка моя, — прошептал Барнс, приникая всем телом к Себастьяну, повторяя изгибы его тела, и двинул бедрами. Толкнулся внутрь, загоняя свой член так глубоко, как только можно, и медленно подался назад.   
Он медленно трахал Себастьяна, прижимаясь к нему, обхватив его руками, выцеловывая плечи, сжимая в объятиях.   
Себастьян громко протяжно стонал, принимая Баки, отдаваясь ему, наслаждаясь своим мужем. Было так хорошо, так правильно.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Барнс ему на ухо, начиная быстрее и резче двигать бедрами, чувствуя, как по телу разливается сладкое наслаждение, жаром скапливающееся в паху.   
Себастьян стонал все громче. Ему было хорошо, так хорошо!  
— Давай, мой хороший, — Барнс застонал, вбиваясь в Себастьяна, — кончи для меня.   
Он сам был на грани, на той тонкой сладкой грани, за которой чистое наслаждение.   
Еще несколько движений, несколько сильных толчков — и Себастьян взвыл, тая, растворяясь, распадаясь на части.   
Почувствовав, как Себастьян сжимает его внутри себя, Барнс крупно содрогнулся всем телом и кончил, протяжно застонав. Он замер, лежа на Себастьяне, чувствуя, как бешено колотятся их сердца.  
Себастьян так и уснул под Баки, уже не почувствовав, как тот вытирает его горячим влажным полотенцем, перекатывает на подушку и укрывает.   
Барнс устроил голову Себастьяна у себя на плече, поваляв его по кровати, совершенно не боясь разбудить, а сам долго лежал без сна, раздумывая о том, что ему сегодня сказали дети. Но так ничего и не надумал, просто понимая, что это неизбежно, а ссориться с детьми он совершенно не хотел.


	37. Chapter 37

Как обычно, предупредив Мику сообщением, что он едет домой, Барнс спокойно вошел в квартиру, совершенно не придав значения чужим кроссовкам в прихожей. Мало ли, ну гость у Мики, значит, не боится его показать.   
Звуки, которые он услышал из комнаты дочери Барнс опознал сразу, вот только не сразу осознал услышанное. Но ритмичное поскрипывание кровати, шумное дыхание и стоны на два голоса не оставляли места для полета фантазии. Мика с кем-то занималась сексом.   
Это вызвало у Барнса массу противоречивых чувств — от желания пойти и придушить парня (за что он был бы нещадно бит собственной дочерью) до того, чтобы тихо убраться из квартиры, пока его не обнаружили, и ничем не выдавать своего знания.   
Ссориться с Микой на тему того, что он лезет в ее личную жизнь, Барнс не хотел, но не обратить внимания на все это не мог. В итоге он просто решил посидеть в гостиной и подождать, пока Мика не соберется провожать парня, а потом уже дать ей понять, что он тут сидит какое-то время, если она не заметит его раньше.   
Примерно через полчаса в ванной зашумела вода. Потом Мика ойкнула, хихикнула и чуть погодя рассмеялась уже в голос.   
Барнс старался не прислушиваться к происходящему, чувствуя себя очень по-идиотски в этой ситуации, но не получилось даже переводить, хотя он и пытался отвлечься. Радовало, что партнер Мики даже не догадается о том, что он все слышал.   
Он бы позвонил или написал Себастьяну, но тот был на каком-то интервью и сейчас не смог бы ответить при всем желании.   
Мика вошла в гостиную, подошла к Баки и поцеловала его в щеку. Она вся светилась — румяная, с сияющими глазами и яркими губами без помады.   
— Привет, папа. Это Дерек, — она кивнула на мнущегося у двери парня лет семнадцати, высокого и немного нескладного, как большинство подростков. — Он из моей школы, на курс старше, специализируется в химии.   
— Здравствуй, Дерек, — поприветствовал его Барнс, стараясь не смотреть как на жертву, но, похоже, получалось у него не очень, хотя Барнс даже постарался мило улыбнуться. — Останешься на ужин?  
— Нет, спасибо, — нервно оскалился и помахал рукой парень. — Я пойду домой, надо поработать над семестровым проектом, мистер Барнс.   
Мика подошла к Дереку и обняла его. Поцеловала его в щеку и сказала:  
— Увидимся завтра в школе.   
— До свидания, — попрощался Барнс и вопросительно посмотрел на Мику.   
Она проводила Дерека до двери, вернулась в гостиную, села на пол напротив Барнса и притянула к себе на колени приковылявшего к ней Гриза.   
— Если что, мы пользовались резинками, — сказала она. — Извини, я не услышала твою смску. Мы увлеклись.   
— Он хорош? — выгнул бровь Барнс.   
— Мне не с кем сравнивать, — пожала плечами Мика. — Но мне понравилось.   
Барнса определенно радовало, что Дерек пока что был единственным парнем, побывавшем в постели его дочери, и он надеялся, что ее любовники будут меняться не часто.   
Хотел ли он узнать поближе этого Дерека, Барнс не был уверен, даже, скорее, не хотел, чтобы не разочаровываться или не возжелать ему скорой смерти.   
— И давно вы вместе? — с тех пор, как Барнс пообещал не лезть в личную жизнь Мики, он честно это обещание выполнял, но теперь все немного изменилось, и он считал, что имеет право знать.   
— Четыре месяца, — честно ответила Мика. — С Рождества. А что? Танцует он, правда, отвратительно. Но он хороший, _рара_.  
Можно было спросить, первый ли это раз, но Барнс не стал заниматься подобным допросом, его радовало то, что он увидел первого парня, с которым у Мики был секс. Что творилось в этой плоскости жизни у Лекса, Барнс не знал, но надеялся, что он расскажет.   
Дети не были скрытными, просто у них действительно была своя жизнь, если влезать в которую, то можно серьезно поссориться, а Барнс этого не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы его дети ему доверяли.   
— Я рад, что он хороший. И я не собираюсь ничего ему ломать, честно, — улыбнулся он.   
— _Рара_ , если бы ты ему что-нибудь сломал без моей просьбы, я бы больше никогда в жизни с тобой не заговорила, — серьезно сказала Мика. — Честное слово.   
— Я за ним даже следить не буду, — пообещал Барнс. — Расскажешь тате?  
— Ты расскажешь, — усмехнулась она. — А вот насчет семестрового проекта Дерек соврал, и я ему еще вломлю за это. Какой семестровый проект во время весенних каникул?  
— Думаешь, он меня испугался? — немного грустно спросил Барнс, который был бы и рад быть приветливым с парнями Мики, но что-то ему мешало. — Или подумал, что я его прямо сейчас убью?  
— Думаю, он ошалел от всего сразу, — объяснила Мика, поглаживая собаку. — Сенсорная перегрузка, все такое… Да и со временем мы с Дереком не рассчитали. Извини. Я не хотела тебя нервировать.   
— Все в порядке, дорогая, — вздохнул Барнс, поглаживая пришедшего к нему Стива. — Мне скорее немного неловко.   
— Ну зато ты не начал ничего говорить насчет того, что мне всего шестнадцать.   
— А надо? — усмехнулся Барнс, выгнув бровь. — Дорогая, ты уже достаточно большая, чтобы решать самой, а мир сейчас не считает, что девушка должна беречь себя до свадьбы. Только сходи к гинекологу, пожалуйста.   
— Зачем? — удивилась Мика. — Травм нет, презервативом мы пользовались.  
— Чтобы я был спокоен, что с тобой все в порядке, — честно ответил Барнс.   
Он видел, что Мика хорошо себя чувствует, он всегда был внимателен к детям, и видел, когда им было плохо, что-то болело или еще что-то похожее. Но Барнс хотел быть на сто процентов уверен, что с его дочерью все в порядке.   
— И скажи Дереку, что я не кусаюсь, — попросил он Мику.   
Вечером Себастьян, успевший поговорить с дочерью, устроился на подоконнике рядом с Баки.  
— Все в порядке с нашей принцессой, — заверил он. — Дерек был нежен и аккуратен. А то она бы ему нос сломала.   
— Я надеюсь, — сказал Барнс. — Не думал, что это произойдет так скоро, да я еще окажусь невольным свидетелем. Хуже не придумаешь, сидеть, слушать и знать, что это твоя дочь.   
— Котик, я тебя понимаю, — Себастьян обнял его за плечи. — Действительно, неловко получилось. Уверен, Мика не нарочно. Просто увлеклись. Это в чем-то даже хорошо. Если бы Дерек оказался, как куча пацанов его возраста, парнем на пять минут, ты бы их и не застукал. А так наша девочка довольна.   
— Хоть что-то в этой истории меня радует, — грустно улыбнулся Барнс. — Надо будет резинок купить, чтобы всегда были. Я понимаю, что Мика умная девочка, но все равно… Наверное, я просто оказался к такому не готов.   
— Я ей еще в том году резинок подсунул, — ответил Себастьян. — Израсходуют — еще купит. И Лексу, хотя он девушек домой и не водит.   
— Может и хорошо, что не водит, — вздохнул Барнс. — Знаешь, иногда хороший слух — сущее наказание.   
— Догадываюсь, — кивнул Себастьян. — Думаю, Мика подсуетится, чтобы таких казусов больше не было. Кстати, в нашей ванной смеситель подтекает — наймем нашу принцессу починить?  
— Она нам как родителям скидку сделает? — рассмеялся Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по спине, а потом затянул его к себе на колени, отложив ноут, чтобы было удобнее сидеть.   
Наверное, для многих это было бы странно, когда два стареющих мужика усаживаются, как подростки, но дома на них, кроме детей, некому было смотреть, а детям Барнс хотел бы показать, что они с Себастьяном до сих пор страстно любят друг друга и хотят быть рядом.   
— А как же! Она ж и так демпингует страшно!   
— Ну что, тогда иди, договаривайся, — предложил Барнс, поцеловав Себастьяна в висок.   
— Придет — договорюсь, — пообещал Себастьян. 

 

— Тата… — Лекс заглянул в кабинет. — О, _рара_ , ты тоже тут.   
Он вошел, закрыл за собой дверь и даже запер.   
— Мне с вами посоветоваться надо, — немного неуверенно сказал он.   
— Конечно, дорогой, — Барнс озабоченно посмотрел на Лекса, оторвавшись от чистки винтовки, которой занимался на небольшом диванчике.   
Себастьян захлопнул крышку ноутбука и развернулся к сыну.   
— Вот смотрите, — начал Лекс, прислонившись к двери и глядя на свои кроссовки. — Вот есть девушка. И все с ней хорошо, и уже обо всем договорились. И я ей нравлюсь, и родителей дома нет, и вообще. И тут она вдруг говорит: “Нет, давай я лучше ртом”.   
— Один раз? — спросил Себастьян.  
— Что?  
— Один раз говорила или несколько раз подряд?  
— Один, а что?  
— Она тебе минет, а ты ей что? — спросил Барнс.   
Лекс только вздохнул.   
— Да даже под юбку залезть не позволила.   
— Ну если вы заранее сговорились, то вариант, что она не побрилась, я отметаю, — сказал Себастьян. — Месячные у нее внезапно начались, а сказать тебе она постеснялась.   
— П-побрилась? — Лекс аж заикаться начал.   
— А что тебе не так в этом слове? — усмехнулся Барнс.   
Ему было забавно, как смущается Лекс от разговора на подобные темы, но издеваться над сыном он не собирался. Вот только выяснить подробно все равно не мешало бы.   
— Сын, ты правда думал, что девушки под трусиками голые, как в порно? — покачал головой Себастьян. — Уверяю тебя, они обрастают волосами точно так же, как и мы — ну, почти так же. И чем девушка темпераментнее от природы, тем больше у нее на теле волос. Просто так принято, что девушки их удаляют. Если хотят. Или не удаляют.   
— И Мика? — вытаращился на него Лекс.   
— Мика тоже живая женщина, — сказал Барнс, как-то не сильно желая обсуждать анатомические подробности дочери с сыном. На его взгляд, это было некрасиво как минимум. — Мы тебя внимательно слушаем, какие у тебя еще вопросы?  
— Черт… — Лекс почесал в затылке. — Я что, такой дикий, чтобы со мной о таких вещах поговорить нельзя?  
— Сколько твоей девушке? — спросил Себастьян.  
— Шестнадцать. Как мне.   
— Нормально, что она смущается. Может, мама воспитывала ее в том духе, что мужчины не должны знать о таких вещах. Или она хотела, чтобы все было как в любимом кино, а в кино о женской физиологии тоже никогда не говорят.   
— Лекс, многие женщины никогда не говорят о подобных вещах со своими мужьями, — сказал Барнс, — а ты хочешь откровений от девушки, которая, может даже еще не решила, насколько тебе доверяет. Или она просто не хочет тебя смущать, и я ее прекрасно понимаю. Так что дело не в твоей мнимой дикости, а в ее уверенности в себе и доверии к тебе.   
— Я понял, — кивнул Лекс. — Тата, а дарить девушке бритву прилично?  
— Совершенно неприлично, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Но можно подарить сертификат в салон красоты.   
— С сертификатом может возникнуть проблема, — заметил Барнс. — Девушка может подумать, что Лекса что-то не устраивает в ее внешности, или еще какая-нибудь подобная фигня. Если у нее какие-нибудь тараканы в голове.   
— Тоже верно, — согласился Себастьян. — Извини, Лекс, я в твоем возрасте учился, как проклятый. Было не до девушек.   
— Да я понимаю, тата. Это я в привилегированном положении — американский гражданин из богатой семьи, все такое. Слушайте, а если я приведу Дайану в гости?   
— Почему раньше не приводил? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Да у нас с Микой уговор, — объяснил Лекс. — Но мы передоговоримся.   
— И что это у вас за уговор такой? — поинтересовался Барнс, потому что, видимо, уговаривались дети, когда его дома не было. Или они были не дома. Иначе бы он знал. — А в гости приводи, если нам с татой покажешь.   
— Я не встречаюсь со своими девушками дома, а она не ходит к парням, — объяснил Лекс.   
— Почему? — Барнс даже не удивился подобной договоренности, но ему были интересны мотивы.   
— Потому что парни наглеют на своей территории, — объяснил Лекс. — Мы обсуждали это и решили, что так будет безопаснее и для нее, и для моих девушек.   
— Какие вы умницы, — улыбнулся Барнс, радуясь, что его дети дошли до этого сами. Он бы лучше не придумал. А потом вернулся к изначальной теме. — Попробуй объяснить своей девушке, что у тебя есть сестра и ты в курсе женской физиологии. Что она может тебе доверять. Только сначала разберись в женской физиологии.   
— Ну я как бы… — замялся Лекс. — Я с Микой поговорю, — пообещал он.   
— Поговори, — согласился Барнс. — Посмотрим, что интересного она тебе скажет.   
Он надеялся, что Мика не станет смеяться над братом и поможет ему в его нелегком деле постижения девушек.   
Когда Лекс ушел, Себастьян только головой покачал.   
— Какие нынче трепетные пошли балерины — или кто там эта Дайана.   
— Может, это хорошо, что она сразу на него не прыгнула? — спросил Барнс, вернувшись к своей винтовке. — Интересно, что у них там дальше будет.


	38. Chapter 38

Прошла неделя с момента того разговора, и сегодня Лекс должен был привести свою девушку в гости. Как они с Микой и до чего договорились, Барнс не знал, но ему и не было особо интересно.   
Дома никого не было, и Барнс спокойно сидел на своем подоконнике, обсуждая с приятелем из Китая по видеочату новую итальянскую снайперку. Тот ее умудрился уже где-то опробовать, и теперь делился впечатлениями.   
Услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, Барнс вытащил один из наушников и прислушался, кто пришел. Он ждал возвращения Себастьяна с тренировки, но понял, что пришел Лекс, и не один.   
Бежать и встречать сына с его пассией Барнс не собирался, все равно мимо ни не пройдут, но приятелю сказал, что перезвонит минут через пять, честно объяснив причину. Тот посмеялся и отключился.   
— Привет, _рара_ , — сказал Лекс, входя в гостиную вместе с высокой стройной шатенкой. — Это Дайана Тейлор. Дайана, это мой папа, Джеймс Барнс.   
— Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс, — улыбнулась Дайана.   
Она была в джинсовой юбке до середины бедра, модных бирюзовых сетчатых колготках и джинсовой куртке, увешанной значками. Из-под куртки был виден принт Харли Квин на футболке.   
— Привет, — Барнс слез с подоконника, ставя ноут четко на обертки от шоколада, которые банально забыл выкинуть.   
Он отметил, что раньше Лекс предпочитал блондинок, но решил не заострять на этом внимания, потому что ему самому вообще было все равно, какой у девушки цвет волос. Поэтому, может, и Лексу тоже было не очень важно.   
— Очень приятно познакомиться, — Барнс профессионально-очаровательно улыбнулся, как улыбался на некоторых фото. Он представления не имел, как ему самому относиться к этой Дайане, но в глубине души радовался, что она у Лекса не последняя. Почему, он бы и сам не ответил на этот вопрос. Устраивать девушке допрос у Барнса тоже не было никакого желания, потому что проще было спросить у Лекса.   
— Тата скоро придет? — поинтересовался Лекс.   
— Вообще, я думал, это он пришел, — признался Барнс. — Должен скоро. А что?  
— Я обещал Дайану с вами обоими познакомить, — объяснил Лекс.   
Он усадил Дайану в кресло, и к ней тут же направился Стив — обнюхать и обшерстить.   
— Какой огромный! — восхитилась девушка.  
Села она с грацией, выдающей в ней танцовщицу.   
— Пока ждете, могу предложить кофе, чай, какао или горячий шоколад. Или молочный коктейль, — предложил Барнс. — Можешь его взять, он уже не особо прыгает.   
— Зеленый чай с мятой, если есть, — попросила Дайана и легко подняла на руки тяжеленного Стива. — Какой милый кот! Так люблю кошек, а у мамы аллергия.   
— Есть, — кивнул Барнс, отправляясь на кухню готовить чай. — Лекс, ты чего-нибудь будешь?  
Стив свернулся большим клубком на коленях у Дайаны и заурчал.   
— Я кофе хочу, — сказал Лекс. — Но лучше сам приготовлю, пап. Я пряностей насыпать хочу всяких.  
К Дайане, припадая на заднюю лапу, приковылял Гриз, потыкался мокрым носом в колени, вздохнул и ушел обратно на лежанку. Он совсем состарился и почти все время спал.   
— Тогда и чай сам сделаешь, — рассмеялся Барнс, достал пачку чая и чашку, уже щелкнув чайником, и вернулся в гостиную. — Чем ты занимаешься, Дайана?  
— Учусь, — удивленно сказала она. — Специализируюсь по современным танцам. Я с четырех лет танцую.   
Стив, насидевшись на коленях у гостьи, немного неуклюже спрыгнул на пол и пошел к Барнсу, который подхватил его, и уложил на плечи, накрыв своим хвостом.   
— У нас нечасто бывают гости, — словно извиняясь за то, что Стив ушел к нему, объяснил Барнс. — Останешься у нас на ужин?  
— Спасибо, но я не ужинаю — диета, — объяснила Дайана.   
Лекс принес ей чай в чашке с блюдцем. Где он отыскал ее среди многочисленных кружек, было загадкой.   
— Жаль, но ничего не поделаешь, — пожал плечами Барнс, радуясь, что его дети не заморачивались диетами.   
Лекс сел на пол у ног Дайаны, и она ласково растрепала ему модную прическу с зигзагообразным пробором.  
— Лекс такой талантливый, — сказала она. — Так потрясающе рисует. Лекс, а покажешь родителям наброски своего проекта?  
— Он не закончен, — сморщился Лекс. — Покажу после сдачи.  
Дайана принялась разглядывать фотографии в гостиной, переходя от одной к другой с чашкой в руках.   
— Потрясающе. Это же вы, мистер Барнс?   
— Это все он, — в гостиную вошел Себастьян. — Добрый день.  
— Тата, это Дайана. Дайана, это мой папа, Себастьян Стэн.   
— Добрый день, мистер Стэн, — улыбнулась девушка. — Я вас сразу узнала. Моя мама в молодости очень увлекалась вселенной Марвелл, ее любимым персонажем был Баки Барнс. Я столько раз все фильмы с ним смотрела!  
— _Рара_ до сих пор увлекается, — с легкой укоризной сказал Лекс, глядя на футболку Барнса.   
— Да, заметно, — Дайана жестом показала на десятки плюшевых и вязаных Зимних Солдат и Капитанов Америка, сидящих на всех доступных поверхностях. — Просто потрясающе.   
Мика, у которой в этот день были дополнительные занятия в школе, пришла последней. Они с Дайаной моментально нашли общий язык и принялись болтать о чем-то, понятном только девочкам, хихикая и бросая быстрые взгляды на Лекса.   
Барнс старался не обращать на девчачий разговор особого внимания, воспринимая его как обычный шум. Дайана была милой и приятной девушкой, но Барнс и не сомневался во вкусе Лекса.  
— Раз мы вам больше не нужны, — он потянул Себастьяна из гостиной, — то мы пойдем. Зовите, если что. 

 

— Милая девушка, — заметил Себастьян после ужина, когда дети разошлись к себе и они с Баки остались в гостиной вдвоем.   
— Милая, — не стал спорить Барнс, кладя голову Себастьяну на колени и потираясь затылком о его живот. — Думаешь, надолго?  
— В их возрасте? Вряд ли.   
— Ну да, особенно зная Лекса, — согласился Барнс. Он не знал, хотел бы он, чтобы дети уже сейчас нашли бы свою половинку, или же наоборот, был и долгом и плодотворном поиске. — Знаешь, они все милые при первом знакомстве, а на самом деле хрен знает, что у них там у всех в голове. Знаешь, я с некоторым содроганием жду, когда мелким кто-нибудь разобьет сердце.   
— Чтобы сердце разбили, его надо отдать, а этим не грешат ни Мика, ни Лекс, — заметил Себастьян. — Увлечения — да, любопытство — сколько угодно, страсть — пожалуй, а вот сердце другому вручить — это не про них.   
— И это радует, — Барнс вздохнул, взял руку Себастьяна и переплел его пальцы со своими, положив себе на грудь. — Я, знаешь ли, нервный родитель с большим количеством оружия.   
— Я думаю, это потому что они близнецы, — объяснил Себастьян. — Конечно, сейчас они друг от друга слегка отдалились, но все равно никто со стороны не может дать им тот уровень взаимного понимания и доверия, которые они дают друг другу.   
— Главное, чтобы они не поссорились из-за чего-нибудь так, что перестанут общаться, — сказал Барнс. — Знаешь, ведь пока они друг у друга есть, они не будут одиноки. Как думаешь, у нас будут внуки?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Себастьян. — Да мне и все равно.   
— Как это тебе все равно? — притворно-грозно удивился Барнс, привставая. — А как же продолжение рода и понянчиться с маленькими карапузами? Такими маленькими, пухленькими, орущими детками?  
Барнс уселся, поцеловал Себастьяна, а потом улегся обратно и заржал, давая понять, что сам он вряд ли горит желанием нянчиться с внуками.   
— С меня хватит, — хмыкнул Себастьян. — На всю оставшуюся жизнь. Пусть с ними дети нянчатся, если захотят.   
— Знаешь, я тоже как-то не стремлюсь стать дедушкой, — прекратил хихикать Барнс. — Я так счастлив, что вы у меня есть.   
— Вдобавок, это не нам решать. Для себя мы уже решили, получилось хорошо. А мелкие сами решат, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Давай к Гарри съездим среди недели. Без них.   
— Хочешь завтра? — предложил Барнс. — А что ты хочешь у Гарри?  
Себастьян не так часто предлагал вот так вот внезапно сорваться и поехать пострелять, потому что просто поболтать он бы вряд ли поехал.   
— Посмотреть на весну за городом, пофотографироваться и подорвать трактор — помнишь, он тебе писал, что приволок трактор?  
— Ну, раз ты хочешь подорвать трактор, то кто я такой, чтобы мешать тебе в этом? — улыбнулся Барнс. — Конечно, поедем подрывать. Только что мне за это будет?  
— Шоколадные пирожные с физалисом? Ну те, которые ты так любишь.   
— Я тебя везу за тридевять земель взрывать трактор, а ты мне всего лишь пирожные? — удивился Барнс. — Я рассчитывал на нечто большее.   
— А что, у меня есть что-то, чего я тебе не даю, а тебе хочется? — изумился Себастьян.   
— А у тебя есть? — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— У нас все общее, котик, кроме нашей профессиональной деятельности.   
— Ну, твоя профессиональная деятельность меня совершенно не интересует и не привлекает, — Барнс улыбнулся и погладил Себастьяна по пояснице, с намеком забравшись под футболку и резинку домашних штанов. — Может сходим в какой-нибудь бар, посидим, выпьем чего-нибудь и просто развеемся? Еще не очень поздно.   
— Ну давай, — согласился Себастьян. — Пойдем в “Голову Вейдера”.  
— Тогда пошли одеваться, — Барнс поднялся одним плавным движением, словно перетек из горизонтального положения в вертикальное, и дернул Себастьяна за руку на себя. — Давай, идем.   
Они прогулялись два квартала до “Головы Вейдера”, где интерьер был оформлен в стиле Звезды Смерти и подавали лучшие коктейли в их части Бруклина. Был вторник, и людей в баре было совсем немного.  
Себастьян заказал себе “Слезы Амидалы”.   
Барнс сел рядом, очень рядом, заказал себе самый сладкий коктейль, который был в меню.   
— Почему мы нечасто выбираемся куда-нибудь? — спросил Барнс, потягивая адскую смесь гренадина, куантро, текилы и ананасового сока, не поинтересовавшись названием. — Хотя ты же звезда, тебя везде узнают…   
— Вот именно, — Себастьян улыбнулся подошедшему официанту и расписался на своих фото из последнего фильма для него и для бармена.   
Он отпил коктейль.  
— Котик, ты не против, если я сегодня напьюсь?  
— И будешь танцевать на столе? — усмехнулся Барнс. — Конечно можно, мой хороший. Можешь делать все, что тебе хочется.   
— Но с детьми будешь объясняться ты!  
— Насчет чего это я должен буду с ними объясняться? — не понял Барнс, заказывая себе стакан виски без льда, чтобы хоть немного повеселиться.   
— Насчет того, что домой тебе придется меня нести, — Себастьян залихватски разделался со своим коктейлем и заказал “Месть ситха”.   
— Лапушка, — Барнс склонился к его уху, нежно лизнув мочку, — если ты хочешь, я понесу тебя домой на руках все те пару кварталов.   
Он залпом выпил принесенный ему виски, желая хоть на несколько минут ощутить приятное опьянение, притянул к себе Себастьяна и поцеловал.   
И Барнсу было совершенно плевать, что вокруг были люди, некоторые из которых могли быть даже гомофобами, ему было вообще на все плевать, он просто наслаждался вечером со своим мужем.   
Щелкали камеры телефонов, кто-то одобрительно засвистел. Себастьян, припав к губам Баки, помахал в пространство рукой. А потом снова выпил.   
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул ему на ухо Барнс, прижимая к себе, не обращая на людей никакого внимания. Допивая уже, наверное, пол-литра виски. — Ты мой лапушка.   
Барнс оглядывал людей, которые были явно заинтересованы их персонами, даже улыбался, стараясь не выглядеть букой рядом со своим мужем.   
Примерно после третьей порции напитков к ним стали подсаживаться, угощать выпивкой, фотографироваться вместе.   
К Баки едва ли не на колени уселась мускулистая дама с татуированными “рукавами” и кожаными напульсниками.   
— Ты же Барнс! — воскликнула она. — Ты тот самый Барнс! Мужик, я обожаю твои книги! Это моя библия!  
Барнс так охуел от происходящего, что не сразу нашелся, что сказать, боясь, что Себастьян сейчас на него разозлится.   
— Мэм, — он даже опасался взять и ссадить ее с себя, вдруг обвинит в домогательстве, — да. Я тот самый Барнс, но я с мужем.  
Он все же ссадил даму с колен, посадив ее рядом с собой. Барнс был совершенно не рад подобному вниманию.   
Женщина расцеловала его в обе щеки, крикнула принести бутылку водки.  
— Я обязана выпить с тобой! Я Роуз.  
На Себастьяна она не обращала ни малейшего внимания. Тот пил очередной коктейль — красно-желто-синий, полосатый, — и хихикал.   
— Баки, — почему-то глупо ответил Барнс, не ожидая подобного интереса к своей персоне. — Себастьян! — Барнс был шокирован, но потом решил успокоиться. — Роуз, хорошо, давай выпьем. Дорогой, ты не против?  
— Не против, — Себастьян помахал рукой.   
— На брудершафт! — предложила Роуз.  
Она разлила водку в два больших бокала со льдом и сунула один Барнсу.   
Барнс глянул на совершенно индифферентного к происходящему Себастьяна, которому, казалось, было скорее забавно, и взял бокал.   
Они выпили на брудершафт с Роуз, и Барнс хлопнул стаканом по столу.   
— Рад, что тебе нравятся мои книги.   
Роуз расцеловала Барнса в обе щеки, измазав его помадой, икнула, хлопнула по плечу со словами “Ты отпадный мужик!” и, чуть пошатываясь, вернулась за барную стойку.   
— Ты почему меня не защитил от нее? — наигранно-капризно спросил Барнс у Себастьяна, когда отманался от фанатки. Он даже не предполагал, что с ним может случиться что-то подобное.   
— О, но ты же сам прекрасно справился, — Себастьян принялся салфеткой стирать помаду с Барнса, но та оказалась стойкой. — Иди умойся, котик.   
— Ты трус! — рассмеялся Барнс и пошел умывать лицо от помады, хотя уже знал, что подобную простой водой не ототрешь.   
Для Барнса было потрясением вот такое вот чуть ли не нападение фанатки, тем более, что он был уверен, что у него подобных фанатов нет.   
Но даже несмотря на подобное развитие событий, уходить из бара Барнс не спешил, он не хотел, чтобы фанаты портили им жизнь.   
Пока Барнс умывался, Себастьян успел раздать два десятка автографов, почти как на полноценной автограф-сессии, и сфотографироваться с дюжиной человек.   
Впрочем, вскоре посетители бара успокоились, и Себастьян принялся расставлять бокалы с коктейлями и чистыми напитками в шахматном порядке.  
— Играешь крепкими! — сказал он вернувшемуся Баки.   
— Хочешь поскорее нажраться? — рассмеялся Барнс, но игру принял, передвигая один из бокалов. — Твой ход.   
Они передвигали бокалы и пили. Смеялись и снова пили. Не следя за временем.  
— Я пьян? — спросил Себастьян некоторое время спустя.   
— Однозначно, — мокро поцеловал его Барнс, плевав на всех вокруг, хотя на них пялились все, кому не лень. — Но я все равно люблю тебя. Лапушка, я очень люблю тебя.   
Барнс постарался оказаться не совсем трезвым, чтобы Себастьяну было не так обидно. Но трезвел он быстро.   
— К тебе или ко мне? — подмигнул ему Себастьян. — Всем завтра расскажу, какого классного парня склеил в баре.   
— Ко мне, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Хочу, чтобы от классного парня у тебя остались только хорошие впечатления.   
— Ну тогда проводи меня, — Себастьян размашистым пьяным жестом подозвал официанта, чтобы расплатиться.   
Расплачивался Барнс, не глядя выдав свою карточку, при этом целуя Себастьяна и не обращая ни на кого внимания. Получив свою карточку назад, Барнс поднялся, легко поставив своего мужа на ноги, хотя тот вполне мог стоять сам, и, прижимая к себе, вывел из бара на зависть зрителям, которые узнали известного актера.   
Идти пару кварталов Барнс счел излишним и вызвал такси, которое доставило их домой буквально через минуту. Себастьян оставил таксисту щедрые чаевые и вывалился из машины, хихикая.   
— Лапушка моя, — смеялся Барнс, понимая, что, приведя Себастьяна домой, он просто уложит его спать, — только не говори, что мне этим вечером не достанется ничего интересного.   
— Дееее… — протянул Себастьян и чуть не растянулся на ступеньках. — Дееети порадуют!  
Поймав Себастьяна, Барнс тихо выругался, нежно прижимая к себе мужа, поцеловал его в висок и потащил домой.   
Под входной дверью громоздились кроссовки и лаковые мокасины всех цветов радуги. Из гостиной слышались голоса, смех, звон бокалов и музыка. Пронзительный женский голос распевал о том, что любовь такая сука, а парни знают это и пользуются.   
Барнс сразу понял, что происходит, и понял, что все не так просто, как бы хотелось.   
— Лапушка, возьми себя в руки, — попросил Барнс, подхватывая Себастьяну удобнее. Тот уверенно переставлял ноги, не собираясь падать мордой в пол, что радовало.   
Скинув обувь с себя и с него, Барнс уверенно провел Себастьяна мимо гостиной, впившись ему в губы, как только понял, что тот хочет ему что-то сказать. И отпустил только, когда они оказались в их спальне, миновав гостиную, в которой сидело человек десять и развлекалось, ни на что не обращая внимания.   
Барнс выдохнул, укладывая Себастьяна на кровать в спальне. Зол он не был, ему скорее было забавно, как сейчас будут истерить дети, когда он явится пред их светлы очи.   
— Лапушка, я сейчас приду, — сказал Барнс, вкладывая в руки Себастьяна свою подушку, чтобы тому было комфортнее лежать в кровати без него. Поцеловал и вышел из спальни.   
— Добрый вечер, — бесшумно появился он в гостиной, поприветствовав молодежь.   
— _Рара_ , добрый вечер, — в один голос сказали близнецы.   
Лекс при этом сидел рядом с подстилкой Гриза и рисовал в блокноте шаржи, а Мика обжималась в кресле с Дереком. Возле Лекса стоял бокал, наполненный чем-то похожим на смесь колы со взбитыми сливками, Мика держала такой же в руках.   
По всей гостиной сидели подростки с выпивкой, стояли миски с чипсами и луковыми кольцами, бутылки с кока-колой, стаканы, валялись баллончики со взбитыми сливками, играла музыка. Высокий плечистый мулат с зелеными глазами протянул длинную руку и выключил колонку.   
Свидетельством грехопадения посреди комнаты красовалась оплетенная веревкой бутылка на четверть галлона с ковбоем и надписью “Живая вода с ранчо Разрушителя” на этикетке.   
Барнс порадовался, что Себастьян уже спит, потому что выпил он достаточно.   
Злиться ли на детей, что они устроили вечеринку, он раздумывал недолго, решив, что не стоит, но вот им об этом знать совершенно не стоило. Барнс осмотрел гостей внимательным взглядом, отметив, что Дайаны здесь нет, но Дерек есть, и недобро улыбнулся.   
— Только не говорите моему отцу, что я пил! — выпалил Дерек и залпом опрокинул в себя остатки коктейля, поперхнувшись и измазавшись взбитыми сливками.   
Две девушки — одна в фиолетовых, другая в розовых джинсах и толстовках с вышивкой блестками, — дружно встали, поздоровались с Барнсом и принялись убирать в гостиной. Они быстро собрали полные и пустые бокалы, бутылки, баллончики и все остальное и унесли на кухню.   
Еще одна девушка пробормотала:  
— Простите, мистер Барнс, — и уткнулась в плечо мулата.   
Парни просто сидели и краснели. Пухловатый блондин юркнул в кухню и принялся шептаться с девушками о том, что надо вынести мусор.   
— Мне кажется, гостям надо вызывать такси, — довольно мирно предложил Барнс категоричным тоном. И улыбнулся присутствующим. — Надеюсь, вечеринка удалась.   
— Пешком дойдем, — ответил мулат.   
За пять минут гости собрались и вымелись, прихватив с собой рассортированный мусор.   
— Шаржи завтра в школе отдам, — пообещал Лекс на прощанье. — И передам через Мику.   
Барнс совершенно не злился, ему даже было весело от сложившейся ситуации, но нельзя было просто так сказать детям, что все хорошо.   
— Расскажете, по какому случаю был сабантуй? — беззлобно поинтересовался Барнс.   
— Ну так каникулы же, — сказала Мика, убирая бутылку в бар и одергивая кофточку. — И вы с татой ушли что-то праздновать. Годовщина знакомства, да?  
— Эх… — вздохнул Барнс, присаживаясь на диван, глядя, как дети убирают бутылку. И ведь действительно где-то в этих числах была их годовщина знакомства. — Нет, мы пошли в бар, чтобы просто выпить.   
Барнс посмотрел на детей, вздохнул и позвал к себе, предлагая сесть рядом и обнять любимого родителя.   
— И вообще, какого хрена вы пили самогон?  
— А что нам было пить? — Мика ласковой кошечкой устроилась у него под рукой. Лекс сел с другой стороны. — Виски двадцатилетней выдержки все равно бы никто не оценил, водку все пить отказались, коньяк я не люблю, джин не любит Лекс. А этого добра ты по шесть литров в год привозишь, или дядя Майк. И этикетка красивая.   
— Вам понравилось? — спросил Барнс, поглаживая Мику и Лекса, слегка прижимая к себе.   
— Ничего так, — ответил Лекс. — Но я все равно не понимаю, что люди находят в алкоголе.   
— Каждый свое, — ответил Барнс, который в молодости много чего находил в выпивке. — Давайте вы пообещаете мне, что больше не будете устраивать таких сабантуев, хорошо? Не думаю, чтобы тата обрадовался бы, узнав, правда?  
— Почему не устраивать? — немедленно спросила Мика. — Мы все убрали.  
— И твоих Зимних Солдатиков никто не трогал, — добавил Лекс. — И в кабинет не заходил.   
— Еще бы кто-то заходил в кабинет и трогал мои игрушки, — искренне изумился Барнс. — Дорогие мои, я не против того, чтобы вы приглашали в гости своих друзей и развлекались с ними, но распивая алкоголь, вы не только вредите себе, но подставляете нас с татой и родителей своих друзей, потому что именно им придется выплачивать штраф за вас. Если вы хотите выпить, мы с татой вам нальем, но не устраивайте попойки для друзей.   
— Ой, — сказала Мика. — Прости, — искренне повинилась она. — Мы не подумали. Просто вы ушли, и я соскучилась по Дереку, и Лекс загрустил, а Марек расстался с Рут…  
— Мы договорились, что больше такого не будет? — спросил Барнс, не собираясь доносить до Себастьяна эти детские шалости.   
— Да, _рара_ , — уверенно ответил Лекс и посмотрел на сестру.  
Мика кивнула:  
— Да.


	39. Chapter 39

Проснувшись утром раньше обычного, Барнс никак не мог понять, что его разбудило, но что-то явно было не так, хотя на первый взгляд все казалось обычным. Обнимающий подушку Себастьян мерно дышал рядом, а с другой стороны свернулся клубочком на его косе Стив. Ничего нового.   
Барнс потянул волосы из-под кота, но тот на это никак не отреагировал, и тут до него дошло, что не так. Он не слышал биения маленького кошачьего сердечка. Барнс взял на руки пушистое тельце, уже понимая, что его шерстяной друг мертв, но отказываясь в это верить.   
Сев в кровати, Барнс положил мертвого кота на колени. От того, как безвольно болтался хвост, как свесилась голова, когда он взял его под лапы, как безжизненно вытянулась тушка, Барнсу стало больно. Он даже не представлял, что настолько привязался к Стиву, в общем-то, считая его просто котом. А все оказалось иначе.   
— Лапушка, — позвал Барнс Себастьяна. Одному сейчас было невыносимо. Теперь он понимал горе мужа, когда пришлось усыпить Кайла, — проснись, пожалуйста.   
Себастьян открыл глаза.   
— Что такое, котик? — спросил он. — Что случилось?  
— Стивка умер, — ответил Барнс, гладя безжизненное тельце, лежащее у него на коленях.   
— О господи, — Себастьян сел, отбросив одеяло, и обнял Баки. — Бедные вы мои котики.   
— Надо же как-то мелким сказать, — Барнс пытался убедить себя, что это просто кот. Просто кот. Но ничего не получалось. Он продолжал наглаживать остывший, но еще не успевший закоченеть трупик. — И Стивку кремировать.   
Казалось, что не так тяжело было терять боевых товарищей.   
— Бедный ты мой, — Себастьян гладил Баки по плечу. — Я скажу. И могу заняться кремацией, если ты хочешь.  
— Нет, я сам, — уверенно сказал Барнс, начиная отходить от шока. — Просто скажи, куда надо пойти. Мне нужна коробка.   
Барнс бережно положил тело Стива обратно на подушку и пошел в кладовку, где, не глядя, вытряхнул из коробки какие-то сапоги, забрал из кошачьего домика плед, вернулся в спальню и, завернув кота в плед, положил в коробку, накрыв крышкой.   
Все это он проделал быстро, тихо и словно на автомате, ни о чем не думая, а потом поставил коробку на тумбочку и забрался обратно в кровать, свернувшись и положив голову на колени к Себастьяну.   
— Не хочу другого кота, — заявил Барнс.   
— Хорошо, Баки, — Себастьян принялся гладить его по растрепанным спросонья волосам. — Как скажешь. Ты хочешь развеять прах или купим урну и поставим ее на каминную полку?  
— Развеять, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — В парке.   
Даже зная, что Стив умрет, Барнс не предполагал, что ему от этого будет так плохо. Хотелось лечь и уснуть, чтобы проснуться, а живой и теплый Стив дербанил на подушке его косу. Но вернуть ничего уже было нельзя.   
— Поплачешь? — тихо спросил Себастьян. — Станет легче.   
Плакать Барнс разучился лет в десять, если не раньше, и был уверен, что не выдавит из себя и слезинки при всем желании, поэтому он просто помотал головой.   
— Не поплачу, — сказал он. — Спасибо, лапушка.  
Барнс обхватил ноги Себастьяна, обнимая. Себастьян гладил его по волосам. Они долго сидели так, пока не стало слышно, как по квартире зашуршали проснувшиеся дети.   
— Завтрак, — вздохнул Барнс. Делать ничего не хотелось, но он понимал, что если пролежит в кровати весь день, грустя о коте, толку не будет никакого, если еще и хуже не сделается. — Что ты хочешь?  
— По-моему, завтрак уже дети готовят, — сказал Себастьян. — Что приготовят, то и съем.   
— Это всего лишь кот, — словно сам себе сказал Барнс, а потом повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Себастьяна. — Почему мне так хуево?  
— Потому что терять того, кого любишь, невыносимо, — тихо ответил Себастьян. — Даже если это кот.   
— Вот же ж шерстяной пиздюк, — грустно сказал Барнс. — Взял и умер. Давай пока не будем его лазалку выкидывать?  
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян. — Пойдем в ванную и завтракать?  
К завтраку Барнс вышел печальный и слегка на своей волне, поздоровался с детьми, сел за стол и уткнулся в чашку с кофе. Он понимал, что никто ни в чем не виноват, но общаться большого желания у него не было.   
Он думал о том, где кремировать Стива, в какой части парка развеять прах и как объяснить детям отказ, если они захотят другого кота.   
— Что случилось, тата? — спросил Лекс.  
Себастьян окинул детей грустным взглядом.  
— Стив умер. Ночью, во сне.  
— То есть как? — не поверила Мика.  
— Вот так, — развел руками Себастьян. — Ему ведь уже больше двадцати лет было. Коты, тем более крупные, редко так долго живут.   
Мика вдруг расплакалась, закрыв лицо руками. Лекс обнял его. Он тоже выглядел потрясенным.   
Барнс почувствовал себя эгоистом, ведь Стива любил не только он, подошел к Мике, обнял и поцеловал в макушку.   
— Не плачь, дорогая, — попросил он ее.   
Барнс не знал, что еще сказать, он совершенно не умел утешать, даже собственных детей.   
— Стив же всегда был, — плача, сказала Мика. — А как Гриз без него?   
Про Гриза Барнс, горюющий о своем коте, совершенно не подумал, а теперь надеялся, что их второй шерстяной друг переживет смерть Стива легче, чем Стив в свое время переживал из-за Кайла. Потому что другого кота Барнс не хотел наотрез.   
А еще он не знал, как успокоить Мику, на что бы переключить ее внимание, чтобы дочь перестала плакать. Он просто обнимал ее, поглаживая по плечам, взглядом прося у Себастьяна помощи.   
— Мика, Лекс, поешьте пока, — попросил Себастьян. — А потом мне нужна будет ваша помощь.  
— Какая? — спросил Лекс.   
— Надо будет выбрать урну для праха Стива.   
— Его кремируют? — спросила Мика, утирая слезы.   
— Да, принцесса, — подтвердил Барнс. — Мы кремируем Стива, а прах развеем в парке. А ты хочешь как-то иначе?  
— Нет, _рара_ , нет. Развеем над озером?  
— Да, над озером, — согласился Барнс, хотя чего Стив не любил, так это воды. Его было почти невозможно загнать купаться.   
Они вместе выбрали урну и заказали срочную доставку. Вместе поехали в ветеринарную клинику, чтобы заказать кремацию. Вместе вернулись домой, и Лекс принес из своей комнаты большой потрепанный альбом с рисунками. Он протянул его Барнсу.  
— Это Стив, — сказал он. — Я его тут рисовал.   
— Спасибо, Лекс, — Барнс взял альбом и принялся его рассматривать, разглядывая рисунки сына. А потом притащил свой ноут, подключил к телевизору и открыл папку с фотками, где Стив был еще совсем котенком.   
— А вот этот шерстяной говнюк в детстве, — прокомментировал он.   
Лекс и Мика обсели Барнса и вместе с ним рассматривали фотографии, забыв про все прочие дела. Иногда дети что-нибудь спрашивали, Барнс отвечал.   
Они потратили на фотографии и истории, не только про Стива, часа три. И с каждой минутой, с каждым пролистанным снимком, Барнса отпускало, становилось легче, уходила мерзкая тоска, оставляя светлую печаль.   
После обеда Себастьяну позвонили из ветеринарной клиники и сказали, что все готово.  
— Пойдем? — спросил он.   
— Пойдем, — вздохнул Барнс и поднялся. Он помнил, как кремировали Кайла. Было грустно.   
А потом стало страшно, потому что его продолжительность жизни вообще не поддавалась подсчетам, но он был уверен, что лет триста у него есть. А у Себастьяна и детей не было столько. И Барнс в какой-то момент останется совершенно один.   
Он резко порывисто обнял Себастьяна, словно мог потерять его прямо сейчас, и не хотел выпускать из рук.   
Cебастьян понимаще обнял его в ответ.   
— Котик, у нас еще достаточно времени, — прошептал он.   
— Даже думать об этом не хочу, — прошептал в ответ Барнс.   
Они поехали, забрали урну с прахом, которую Барнс взял в руки и почему-то не желал отпускать.   
— Давай погуляем, — предложил Барнс, у которого была какая-то каша в голове от произошедшего.   
Они долго ходили по знакомым много лет аллеям и тропинкам. Себастьян улыбался знакомым, которых не знал по именам, и держал Баки за руку.   
— Давай позвоним мелким, пусть к нам топают, — предложил Барнс, сжимая ладонь Себастьяна. — Не хочу без них, они тоже любили Стива.   
Мика и Лекс пришли с Гризом на поводке. Уже вечерело, солнце висело над озером, бросая на воду длинную дорожку.   
Барнс открыл урну, вздохнул и стал высыпать ее содержимое в воду, стоя на самом краю берега. Ветер подхватил прах и понес его над водой куда-то на середину озера.   
Урна опустела, и Барнс закрыл ее, продолжая держать в руках, и улыбнулся заходящему солнцу.   
— Домой, или еще погуляем? — спросил он.   
Сложно сказать, стало ли ему легче, но определенно ему было не так плохо, как утром. Присев, он потрепал Гриза по голове. Нового кота он точно не хотел. Гриз лизнул его руку и заскулил.  
— Он весь день места себе не находит, — сказал Лекс.  
— Он Стива ищет, — вздохнула Мика. — Давайте еще немножко погуляем.  
Барнсу было жаль Гриза, которому невозможно было объяснить, что случилось с его другом, и теперь их собака страдала.   
Они гуляли по аллеям парка всей семьей, болтали о чем-то неважном, даже смеялись, и Барнса совсем отпустило.   
— Зайдем за кофе? — спросил он, когда они уже выходили из парка.   
— Давайте, — согласился Лекс.  
— Мне просто воды, — попросила Мика. В последнее время она не пила ни кофе, ни чая, ни соков, ни газированных напитков — только воду без газа.   
— Снова вода? — не без интереса спросил Барнс. — Мика, поделишься, что это за новая мода и на что?  
— Это не мода! — возмутилась Мика. — Это логика! Зачем пичкать свой организм растворами стимуляторов, консервантами, красителями, сахаром и его заменителями? Вода намного лучше утоляет жажду.   
— Ладно-ладно, — поднял руки Барнс, — как хочешь, дорогая. Я же не настаиваю. Но где ты это взяла, если не секрет?  
— У нас был урок по биологии, там это обсуждали, — ответила Мика.   
— И что, теперь никогда-никогда ничего, кроме воды пить не будешь? — со смехом решил подоставать Мику Барнс. — А если воды не будет? Ну вот совсем не будет.   
— Ну только если воды не будет, — согласилась Мика. — Только сладкие напитки же все равно жажду не утоляют.  
— Зато сладкие напитки — это вкусно, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Ладно, вода так вода. Kazhdiy droch… — и заткнулся, не договорив.   
Обзаведясь напитками, они медленно пошли домой. Гриз семенил рядом, периодически поглядывая на Барнса, и тот догадывался, что он ищет Стива у него на плечах. Ему самому было пусто и даже прохладно без кошака, но теперь нужно было просто смириться и привыкнуть к его отсутствию. 

 

Гриз так и не смог смириться со смертью Стива. Он все время искал его, заглядывая во все углы, скулил и лаял, заглядывал людям в глаза с немым вопросом. А как-то вечером, в очередной раз отказавшись от еды, забрался в нижнее “дупло” кошачьего игрового комплекса и больше не вылезал оттуда.   
Барнс, как обычно, сидел на подоконнике и работал. Он слышал, как Гриз тихо скулил, шебуршался в “дупле”, а потом затих, и Барнс даже забыл о нем на какое-то время, но ему показалось, что стало слишком тихо. Он решил проверить, что происходит, подошел, чтобы вытащить Гриза из его убежища, и понял, что вытащил безвольное мохнатое тельце. Стало жутко до тошноты. Барнс прижал к себе собаку и пошел в кабинет к Себастьяну.   
— Что с Гризом? — Себастьян отвернулся от экрана ноутбука. — Что случилось?  
— Гриз умер, — выдавил Барнс. Его накрыло странное чувство вины, словно это он убил собаку. — Прости, лапушка. Мне очень жаль.   
— Не перенес потери, — странным голосом сказал Себастьян и ненадолго закрыл глаза. Потом встал, подошел к Баки и погладил бело-рыжую шерсть. — Никаких больше животных в доме. Хорошо?  
— Конечно, как скажешь, — покорно согласился Барнс. Терять было тяжело, очень тяжело.   
Барнс погладил Себастьяна по плечу, желая хоть как-то его поддержать.   
— Я могу что-то для тебя сделать, лапушка? — мягко спросил он.   
— Позови детей. Пусть попрощаются с Гризом. И… кремация, урна, камин.   
— Мелкие! — позвал Барнс, не представляя, как дети переживут потерю второй животины за несколько дней.   
Он так и продолжал держать Гриза на руках, а хотелось обнять Себастьяна, прижать его к себе и попытаться успокоить, поддержать. Протянув руку, Барнс коснулся ладонью щеки мужа.   
Мика вошла в кабинет первой. Увидела безжизненное тельце Гриза на руках Барнса, ахнула и кинулась к нему.  
— _Рара_ , господи! Гриз? Гриз, собаченька моя! Гриз! Он… он что, умер?  
— Да, принцесса, — глухо сказал Себастьян. — Гриз тоже умер.   
— Прости, дорогая, — Барнс чувствовал себя по-идиотски, совершенно не зная, что делать, стоя с мертвым псом на руках. Ощущения были омерзительные, он почему-то чувствовал себя жутко виноватым, но в чем, понять не мог.   
Лекс молча обнял сестру, погладил мертвую собаку, а потом сходил и принес из кладовки коробку из-под конструктора.   
— _Рара_ , положи его сюда, — сказал он. — Тата, звони в ветеринарку.  
Барнс положил Гриза в коробку, погладив по острой мордочке, и закрыл ее.  
— Я позвоню и договорюсь, — сказал он, вынимая из кармана телефон и набирая номер ветеринарной клиники. — Спасибо, Лекс.   
В следующие недели семью охватила печаль. Всем мерещились кот и собака, и их отсутствие щемило сердце чудовищной пустотой. Лекс почти перестал есть и совсем перестал рисовать. Мика не вылезала из старенькой, с выцветшим принтом и надорвавшимся воротом серой футболки с принтом играющих Гриза и Стива на ней — Себастьян подарил им с Лексом такие футболки на окончание средней школы. Себастьян хмурился и молчал.   
Барнс поймал себя на том, что привычно занимает только половину подушки и ждет привычного мурчания, но ничего не происходило, в спальне стояла тишина.   
Каждый переживал по-своему, и, наверное, заведи они новую живность, все бы было не так печально, но они с Себастьяном решили больше не брать животных, и Барнс не собирался идти на попятную.   
— Поговори со мной, — попросил Барнс как-то вечером, когда они с Себастьяном ложились спать. — Лапушка, пожалуйста, я хочу знать, что с тобой.   
— Тоскую я, — сказал Себастьян. — Давай возьмем детей и поедем куда-нибудь, ближайшие две недели у меня свободны. Развеемся.   
— Давай, — Барнс даже обрадовался. — Куда ты хочешь? Можно поехать к океану, можно напроситься к Майку. Хочешь, покатимся до Мексики. Или давай у мелких спросим, может они куда хотят?  
Себастьян вздрогнул.  
— Нет. Никакой Мексики, никогда. Поехали на Аляску.  
— Прости, — Барнс обнял Себастьяна, прижав его голову к своей груди. — Прости, лапушка, я не подумал. Ты уверен, что хочешь пожить в палатке? Или мне поискать там курорт с отелем?  
— Нафиг курорт. Палатка, комары, белые медведи — все такое. И я закажу новый текстиль для нашей спальни, а старый отдадим на переработку.  
— А этот-то тебя чем не устраивает? — не понял Барнс, которому всегда было плевать на обстановку, лишь бы удобно было.   
— Слишком много воспоминаний. Я б и ремонт затеял, но это слишком хлопотно.   
— Я завтра выкину лазалку, — пообещал Барнс. — И закажу билеты. И поедем тебе снарягу покупать. И, наверное, вторую палатку, кемпинговая на всех слишком тяжелая, чтобы ее с собой тащить, лучше две маленьких. Я люблю тебя, лапушка.   
Барнс прижал Себастьяна к себе, поглаживая по спине. Он тоже тосковал по Стиву и Гризу, но видел, что его мужу и детям гораздо хуже, чем ему.   
— Только, боюсь, белых медведей мы не увидим, я так далеко на север не хочу забираться.   
— А кого увидим? Оленей? Волков? Росомаху?  
— Олешек, думаю, увидим, а остальных я бы предпочел обойти десятой дорогой, — честно сказал Барнс. — Я, может, и суперсолдат, но со стаей волков могу и не справиться вовремя. Если хочешь, то бери удочки, будешь рыбку ловить. Только вот у нас нет удочек.   
— Но ты же можешь и руками рыбу наловить. Дети сколько раз рассказывали.   
— А что мне за это будет? — улыбнулся Барнс, чувствуя, что Себастьяна хоть немного, но отпустило. — А то я рыбы налови, пожрать приготовь, дров наруби, лагерь разбей…   
— И не потрахаться, потому что в соседней палатке детям все слышно...  
— Может быть, они нас простят? — спросил Барнс. — Или мы попробуем быть очень-очень тихими. Что скажешь?  
— Тогда надо заранее купить кляп! — решил Себастьян.   
— Кляп? — удивился Барнс. — Давай купим, только надо обязательно опробовать дома.   
— На тебе или на мне? — спросил Себастьян. — Давай так: я заказываю кляп, а ты — билеты и все такое.   
— А потом я опробую этот кляп на тебе, — согласился Барнс. — Я, в отличие от тебя, умею не орать.


	40. Chapter 40

— Я слишком стар для того, чтобы кормить комаров, — ворчал Себастьян, разглядывая убитый вусмерть первым же днем похода маникюр. — Мэгги меня убьет.   
— Лапушка, — Барнс взял руку Себастьяна в свои и поцеловал пальцы, — тебе всего лишь надо помыть ручки. И ничего страшного.   
Они разбивали лагерь, дети ставили свою палатку, а Барнс их с Себастьяном, особо не нуждаясь в помощи. Место они выбрали живописное, на берегу небольшого, почти идеально круглого озера. Барнс посмотрел на небо, на котором сияло яркое летнее северное солнце.   
— Оно же так и будет всю ночь светить, да? — уныло спросил Себастьян.   
— Да, а ты чего ожидал? — рассмеялся Барнс, ему было даже забавно наблюдать за не жалующим походы Себастьяном. — Так, мелкие, с вас ужин, с меня дрова, с таты… Ну вот чего с тебя взять?  
— А я буду рассказывать вам байки со съемок, — пообещал Себастьян.  
— Байки он рассказывать будет, — проворчал Барнс, втыкая последний колышек, растягивающий тент палатки. — Пошли дерево искать.   
И Барнс подхватил топор, подкинув его в руке.   
Они первый раз поехали в поход все вместе, и Барнс не знал, чем бы занять Себастьяна, чтобы ему и скучно не было, и польза была, потому что у него с детьми все давно было продумано и расписано.   
— Зачем нам искать дерево? — удивился Себастьян, следуя за ним.   
— Сухое дерево для костра, — пояснил Барнс. — Пойдем, поищем, должно быть такое.   
Барнс потянул Себастьяна за собой, взяв за руку. Он был рад, что они поехали все вместе.   
— А завтра я поймаю нам рыбы, — пообещал Барнс.   
— А сегодня мы будем жрать армейские пайки? — Себастьян огляделся и поцеловал его. — А если мы не найдем сухого дерева, будем рубить зеленое?  
— Консервы, — оторвался от губ Себастьяна Барнс. — Не знаю, какие, какие мелкие вытащат. Тушенка с чем-нибудь. О, а вон и дерево.   
И действительно, в отдалении стояло несколько сухих деревьев, к которым Барнс Себастьяна и потащил. Он выбрал одно из них и, ловко орудуя топором, довольно быстро срубил. Дерево с треском свалилось ему под ноги, и Барнс достал из кармана цепную пилу.   
— Помогай, — протянул он один конец Себастьяну.   
— Ээээ? — протянул Себастьян, неуверенно берясь за толстый комель.   
— Пилить помогай, ай, ладно, — махнул рукой Барнс, рассмеявшись, накинул пилу на ствол и принялся пилить шустро пилить в одиночку, пояснив. — Целиком его тащить неудобно, а в лагере я его помельче распилю.   
— А, я понял, давай! — обрадовался Себастьян.  
Радовался он ровно до первых пузырей на ладонях. Себастьян никогда, ни разу в жизни не понимал ничего тяжелее штанги, а мозоли из тренажерки — совсем не то, что мозоли от пилы.  
— Баки… — Себастьян растерянно показал Баки ладонь со вздувшимися пузырями.   
— Моя нежная фиалочка, — вздохнул Барнс. Ему было искренне жаль Себастьяна. — Сядь вот на этот пенек и просто составь мне компанию.   
— Извини, — смутился Себастьян. — Просто в тренажерке я в перчатках.  
— Да все нормально, что я один, что ли, с деревом не справлюсь? — спросил Барнс, успешно закончив пилить. Обрубил ветки и подхватил два бревна. — Пойдем. А у тебя что, нет перчаток?  
— Вроде были в рюкзаке, — Себастьян подхватил тонкие концы бревен. — Но зачем они летом?  
— Чтобы беречь ладошки, — ласково сказал Барнс.  
Они принесли бревна в лагерь, и Барнс довольно быстро превратил их в дрова и подкинул в уже разведенный детьми маленький костерок.   
— А зачем нам костер, если у нас консервы? — спросил Себастьян.  
— Холодные консервы невкусные, — ответил Лекс. — Да и с костром веселее, правда же, тата?   
— Да и прохладно ночью, несмотря на солнце, — поддержала брата Мика.   
— Тебе чего, костер не нравится? — спросил Барнс — Не ожидал, лапушка.   
— Ну просто двадцать первый век, почти середина, а мы консервы на костре греем, как во время второй мировой, — объяснил Себастьян. — Немедленно чувствую себя Баки Барнсом в окопе.   
— Погоди, а ты чего хотел-то? — удивился Барнс. — Тут ты можешь забыть о прогрессе и середине двадцать первого века. Баки Барнсом он себя чувствует.   
— Я имею полное право чувствовать себя Баки Барнсом! — возмутился Себастьян. — Я сыграл его в десяти фильмах! Я как вспомню тот окоп в первом фильме, который в прокатную версию не вошел, эту мокрую глину — меня дрожь пробирает!  
— Сколько я помню таких окопов, — с ностальгией вздохнул Барнс, вспоминая войну. — А еще помню, как в атаку ходили, как жрать было нечего совсем, грязь, кровь и никакой романтики. А еще холодно и костер развести нельзя.   
— _Рара_ , а ты воевал? — удивился Лекс.   
— Да, было дело, — ответил Барнс, — задолго до того, как познакомился с татой, я много воевал. Поэтому я хорошо стреляю и люблю оружие.   
Только сейчас Барнс понял, что они почти никогда не рассказывали детям, чем он занимался раньше, до того, как стать мирным гражданским человеком.   
— Так, а консервы надо открывать до или после того как их на костре греть? — прикинулся полным идиотом Себастьян, отвлекая детей от биографии Барнса Себастьян.   
— Тата, конечно, до! — всплеснула руками Мика. — Они же взорвутся!  
— Лекс, достань тате заживлялку из аптечки, — попросил Барнс, — а ты, — ткнул он пальцем в Себастьяна, — ничего не трогай, а то обожжешься еще, — и рассмеялся.   
А сам он принялся доставать тарелки и ложки, не из банок же есть, в самом деле.   
— Тата, покажи руки, — потребовала Мика.  
Она обработала Себастьяну руки заживлялкой, залепила пластырем и посетовала:  
— Тата, какой же ты неприспособленный! Как так можно?  
— Ну как-то так, принцесса, — вздохнул Себастьян.  
— На, — подошёл Лекс и дал ему перчатки без пальцев, — и снимай только на ночь.   
Пока дети занимались Себастьяном, Барнс вытряхнул ужин из банок в тарелки и раздал.   
— Есть давайте, — предложил он. — Дорогой, ты же не помрешь от натертых ладошек?  
Себастьян стукнул его по лбу облизанной ложкой.   
— Назло семье заработаю, блин, заражение крови!  
— Умрешь — домой не приходи, — спокойно обрадовал Себастьяна Барнс, совершенно не обидевшись на удар по лбу. — Я вот только не знаю, что теперь с тобой делать, самый бесполезный член компании. Придется тебе что-то придумать, чтобы доказать свою полезность, а то оставлю тебя тут одного на радость какому-нибудь зверью.   
— И меня сожрут лемминги? — спросил Себастьян. — Заживут у меня руки, не беспокойся.   
— А я об этом и не беспокоюсь, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я же говорю, думаю, какую ты мне можешь принести пользу.   
Себастьян посмотрел на свои ладони в пластырях.  
— Могу пятки почесать, — предложил он.  
Дети захихикали.   
Барнсу захотелось что-нибудь в Себастьяна кинуть, но в руке была только ложка, вот она-то в него и полетела. Попал тоже в лоб, отомстил, так сказать.   
— Отдашь? — спросил Барнс, глядя на свою ложку и прикидывая, чем еще можно кинуть. Его тарелка была уже пуста.   
Себастьян вернул ему ложку.   
— Могу тебя для Инсты пофотографировать, — предложил он.   
— О, а давай нас, тата! — обрадовалась Мика. — Меня что-то начали считать ванильной девочкой, хочу развеять эти заблуждения.   
— И что ты такого сделала, что тебя стали считать ванильной девочкой? — поинтересовался Барнс. — Кто-нибудь со мной купаться пойдет?  
— Я пойду, если вода не слишком холодная, — ответил Себастьян.   
— Я тоже, — кивнул Лекс.   
— Я отдельно от вас. Нечего подглядывать. Маникюр я сделала с бабочками, — Мика показала Барнсу ногти с нарисованными на них мотыльками.   
— Ты купальник не взяла? — удивился Барнс, взял пальцы Мики и принялся рассматривать рисунки на ногтях. — Классно смотрится. Так, посуду мою не я.  
— Взяла, но я помыться хочу.   
— Посуду я помою, — сказал Лекс и зевнул.   
Лекс быстрее всех остальных привыкал к полярному дню и спокойно спал при любом освещении.   
Где-то через полчаса, после того, как Лекс вымыл посуду, купаться все-таки собрались. Барнс, не собираясь мочить волосы, закрепил их повыше “крабом”.   
— Пойдем, Себастьян, она не такая холодная, как тебе кажется, — сказал Барнс, потрогав воду. Она действительно была теплой, особенно под вечер. Мягкое песчаное дно манило пройтись по нему, темная вода — окунуться, чтобы окутать собой.   
— А мне что-то кажется? — спросил Себастьян и потрогал воду босой ногой. А потом смело плюхнулся в нее и завопил от свежей прохлады.   
Барнс подавил желание с разбегу нырнуть в воду, а аккуратно зашел по грудь и поплыл на середину озерца, разглядывая пейзаж с воды. Озеро было как глаз, а деревья, окружающие его, словно ресницы. Солнце играло бликами на воде, которая то и дело подергивалась мелкой рябью от ветерка. Вокруг было необычайно тихо, только они привнесли шум, смех и гомон в эти места.   
Себастьян наплескался, вышел на берег и принялся быстро вытираться, дергая локтями: он почему-то очень нравился комарам.   
Барнс с Лексом весело смеялись, играя в догонялки в воде, Барнс периодически поддавался, чтобы игра была не такой скучной, но в конце концов Лекс устал и тоже выбрался на берег. А за ним и Барнс, которому одному стало тоскливо.   
Вытеревшись, Барнс подошел сзади к Себастьяну и обнял.   
— Лапушку еще не сожрали местные летающие звери? — ласково спросил он, целуя Себастьяна в шею.   
— Понадкусывали, — ответил Себастьян. — Намажь мне спину репеллентом, пожалуйста.   
Достав репеллент, Барнс сначала поцеловал Себастьяна в плечо, а потом принялся намазывать.   
— И чем тебе распылялка не нравится? Гораздо же удобнее, — спросил он.   
Барнс прижался грудью к только что намазанной спине Себастьяна, положив подбородок ему на плечо. Он спиной чувствовал, как на них смотрели дети и о чем-то шептались, кажется, о том, как их родителям повезло.   
— У нее ароматизатор мерзкий, — объяснил Себастьян. — Как же я тебя люблю, котик.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Барнс. — А дети нам с тобой завидуют. Стоят там подальше, у озера, потому что знают, что я хорошо слышу, и обсуждают наши отношения. И завидуют.   
— Зато мы показываем им хороший пример, — сказал Себастьян. — И они не вляпаются в токсические отношения только из страха одиночества.   
— Как бы ни повернулось, они будут друг у друга, — сказал Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по животу и спускаясь ладонями ниже.  
Они стояли к детям спиной, и Барнс был уверен, этот его маневр они не заметят.   
— Если не рассорятся из-за пустяка, — согласился Себастьян и подался назад, прижимаясь обмотанной полотенцем задницей к паху Баки. — Пойдем в палатку.   
— Будем надеяться, что не рассорятся, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в шею, услышал комментарий о том, что папы не дадут им поспать. — А вы не подслушивайте! — крикнул он детям, обернувшись.   
— Сам не подслушивай! — крикнула Мика.   
В палатке Себастьян поежился и принялся натягивать на себя одежду. Полярное солнце особо не грело. На ходу и у костра этого не было заметно, но после купания Себастьян почувствовал, что озяб.  
Барнс завернул Себастьяна в спальник и прижал к себе, согревая, целуя в макушку.   
Они были вместе уже очень давно. Барнс даже не предполагал, что у него с кем-то будут такие длительные отношения с такими яркими чувствами, которые с каждым годом становились только глубже.   
— Так уютно с тобой, — сказал Себастьян. — Только, кажется, кляп мы брали зря. Я не рискну раздеться надолго.   
— Я не дам тебе замерзнуть, обещаю, — мурлыкнул Барнс, разворачивая Себастьяна лицом к себе и целуя. — И вообще, давай состегнем спальники, так тебе будет явно теплее, и я смогу тебя спокойно обнимать.   
Они состегнули спальники, превратив их в просторный уютный конверт, и улеглись в них.   
— Вернемся с Аляски, — сказал Себастьян, обнимая Баки, — и я улечу на съемки в Чехию. Буду императором Рудольфом, взыскующим магии и бессмертия.   
— С тобой поехать? — Барнс пристроился, уложив голову Себастьяну на плечо и оплел его руками и ногами. — Можно и мелких взять будет.   
— Если сможешь забронировать гостиницу — давай. Покажешь им Прагу, она красивая. Но туристический сезон в разгаре, мест может и не быть. И мне будет не до вас. Снимает Ричи, у него съемочный день и по шестнадцать часов длится. Буду приползать со съемок и падать.   
— С таким же успехом можно снять квартиру посуточно, — озвучил свой вариант Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по заднице.   
— Займешься этим? — спросил Себастьян. — Или мне написать Лиссе?  
— Справлюсь как-нибудь, — пообещал Барнс. — Мне проще, я знаю чешский. Ты так и не намерен раздеться хотя бы ненадолго?  
И Барнс полез руками под одежду Себастьяна, чтобы гладить нежную кожу.   
Себастьян вертелся, подставляясь под ласковые руки. Он снял термаху и прижался к широкой груди Баки.   
Рвано выдохнув, Барнс принялся целовать Себастьяна. Надолго задержался на губах, словно душу хотел выпить, прикусил мочку, спустился по шее к ключицам.   
Себастьян, тихо постанывая, откинул голову, открывая шею, и потянул с Баки футболку.   
Тут же стянув с себя ненужную тряпку, Барнс вновь приник к Себастьяну, прижимаясь кожа к коже, потерся об него всем телом, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение.   
Это было словно наваждение. Стоило Себастьяну оказаться рядом, коснуться его, и Барнс тут же таял, захлебывался возбуждением, желанием. Его муж был его личным сортом наркоты, слезть с которой не представлялось возможным.   
Когда Себастьян почувствовал, как широкая горячая ладонь обхватила его член, он укусил Баки за плечо, чтобы не застонать в голос. Тонкие тканевые стенки палатки давали иллюзию уединения, но пропускали любые звуки.   
— Думаешь, надо было подождать, когда мелкие уснут? — тихо спросил Барнс, сжимая в ладони каменно твердый член Себастьяна.   
С одной стороны, он не хотел смущать детей их стонами, но даже по другим звукам, по дыханию, по шелесту спальников в этой тишине дикой природы будет понятно, чем они там занимаются. А заняться хотелось. Барнсу иногда казалось, что он пытается затрахать Себастьяна, пока тот еще может заниматься сексом, потому что никто не давал никаких гарантий, сколько еще его организм будет бодр и относительно молод.   
— Чтоб они гарантированно проснулись? — спросил Себастьян.  
— А так они просто не заснут? — рассмеялся Барнс, продолжая ласкать его.   
— Надо было нашу палатку на другой стороне озера ставить, — Себастьян говорил и перекатывал в пальцах сосок Баки.   
— Чтобы ты распугал всех несчастных зверушек, которые бы захотели познакомиться с нашими вещами поближе? — мурлыкнул Барнс и нырнул в спальник, непонятно как сворачиваясь там в компактный клубок, и обхватил губами головку члена, обводя ее языком.   
Себастьян проглотил стон и прикусил запястье, чтобы не орать. Они оба были громкими в постели, и Себастьян давным-давно отвык сдерживаться.   
Барнс самозабвенно сосал, ласкал яйца Себастьян, поглаживая за ними, и получал просто неимоверный кайф только от этого, от того, что может ласкать своего мужа, может дарить ему наслаждение.   
Краем уха он слышал, как дети устраивались в палатке, как перекинулись парой фраз по поводу родительской интимной жизни, даже порадовавшись за них с Себастьяном, а потом со смехом пожелали им спокойной ночи и, похоже, заткнули уши наушниками.   
Все это Барнс услышал, но не стал придавать никакого значения, потому что был занят более интересным делом. Ему казалось, что он сам кончит только от сдавленных, заглушаемых как только можно, стонов Себастьяна, и даже не придется дрочить.   
Себастьян чувствовал, что вот-вот распадется на части, на яркие осколки, разлетится брызгами. Он проглотил крик и выгнулся, изливаясь в жадный рот.   
По телу Барнса прокатилась обжигающая волна, он вылизал член Себастьяна, поцеловал в подвздошную кость и прижался щекой к рельефному животу, поглаживая бедро.   
Тело ломило неудовлетворенностью, но Барнс был бесконечно счастлив, зная, что доставил удовольствие своему мужу.   
Себастьян потянул его наверх, погладил по животу и ниже, нащупал член и обвел большим пальцем влажную головку.   
Барнс тут же толкнулся в руку и впился в губы, глуша стон поцелуем. Он чувствовал, что кончит если не прямо сейчас, то очень быстро, потому что все внутри горело от возбуждения, желания, от близости Себастьяна.   
Несколько движений — и на руку Себастьяна плеснуло горячее. Баки напрягся, вытянулся и обмяк. Второй рукой Себастьян кое-как нащупал за пределами спальника влажное после купания полотенце, затащил его в спальник и вытер себя и Баки.   
— Я все равно опробую на тебе этот кляп, зря, что ли, с собой брали? — усмехнулся Барнс, натягивая на Себастьяна термобелье, чтобы тот не замерз ночью.   
Барнс не любил сразу вот так вот выпускать мужа из объятий, поэтому, как только Себастьян снова был одет, он подгреб его, устроил его голову у себя на плече и принялся поглаживать, целуя в макушку.   
— Спи, завтра я наловлю тебе рыбы, — пообещал Барнс. — Тут много озер. И река есть. А еще ягод насобираю. Ты хочешь ягод?  
— Я всего хочу, — сонно ответил Себастьян. — Зря я, что ли, сюда тащился?  
— Ты сюда ради нас притащился, — ласково погладив Себастьяна по волосам, сказал Барнс, устраиваясь поудобнее и закрывая глаза. — Так что наслаждайся семейным отдыхом.   
— Наслаждаюсь, — пробормотал Себастьян и почти сразу уснул.  
— Люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Барнс и закрыл глаза, засыпая.   
Проснулся он очень рано, хотя в условиях полярного дня понятия “рано” и “поздно” становились не столь актуальны, и аккуратно выбрался из спальника, чтобы не разбудить Себастьяна, который сладко спал, прижавшись к нему спиной.   
Прикинув, что раньше, чем часа через три, никто не проснется, Барнс наловил на завтрак рыбы и пошел собирать ягоды. За пару часов он набрал полный двухлитровый кан и вернулся в лагерь, принимаясь разводить костер и готовить завтрак.   
Первыми завозились в своей палатке дети, привыкшие в походах вставать довольно рано, а потом высунулась растрепанная и еще не до конца проснувшаяся Мика.   
— Рыба? — принюхавшись, спросила она.   
— Рыба, — подтвердил Барнс. — Просыпайся, дорогая. Твоя вода тебя ждет.   
Мика сходила к озеру умыться и почистить зубы, налила себе стакан кипятка и насыпала в него морошки и черники. Умытый Лекс сделал себе кофе.   
— Тата спит? — спросил он.   
— Пока спит, — прислушался Барнс. — А что? Думаешь, пора будить?  
— Не стоит, — сказала Мика. — Пусть отдыхает.   
— Рыба уже готова, — возразил Лекс. — Пора будить. Тата! — закричал он. — Завтрак готов!  
— Злой ты, Лекс, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Не жалко тебе тату? Рыба горячая еще. Хотя, пока тата проснется и умоется, она как раз остынет. Себастьян, подъем!  
Себастьян выполз из палатки с полотенцем, флаконом жидкого мыла и зубной щеткой. Его щеки покрывала серебристая щетина — бороды и у него, и у Баки были уже совсем седые.  
— Утречко, мои дорогие, — улыбнулся он. — Не ешьте рыбу без меня, я быстро.  
Он умылся у озера и сел у костра в термахе и походных штанах. Черная термоткань красиво обтягивала его плечи и грудь.  
— Что у нас с кофе? — спросил он.   
Лекс протянул ему кружку.   
— Не понимаю, — сказал он, — как ты можешь пить растворимый кофе с сухими сливками без сахара.   
— Да уж могу, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Спасибо.  
Барнс задорно грыз рыбу прямо с костями, совершенно не обращая на них внимания. Кофе в походах он предпочитал черный, но сыпал туда неимоверное количество сахара. Закинув в рот пару пригоршней ягод, он оставил семейство завтракать, а сам пошел собирать вещи. Как ни странно, в отличии от того, как он раскидывал свои вещи дома, в походе он умудрялся сохранять в вещах порядок и не кидать их где попало, даже по палатке не раскидывал.   
Дети собрались привычно быстро, совершенно без спешки укладывая вещи обратно в рюкзак, оставалось собраться только Себастьяну.   
Себастьян позавтракал рыбой и ягодами. Собрался он как мог, поморщившись от того, что полотенце придется упаковывать влажным и в сперме.   
— Лапушка, хочешь я прополоскаю тебе полотенце, и оно на рюкзаке высохнет к обеду? — предложил Барнс, видя мучения мужа.   
Он старался отслеживать настроения Себастьяна, чтобы вовремя его поддержать и успокоить, потому что прекрасно понимал, что это очень непривычная среда для него. А Барнс не хотел, чтобы Себастьяну было некомфортно, неудобно, грустно или плохо.   
— Прополощи, пожалуйста, — согласился Себастьян.


	41. Chapter 41

Поход по Аляске прошел без приключений. К третьему дню Себастьян втянулся, хотя так и продолжал зябнуть по ночам.   
Они вернулись в Нью-Йорк через две недели, и пустой без Стива и Гриза дом воспринимался уже спокойнее.   
День дома — и Себастьян улетел в Прагу. Баки и дети вылетели за ним. Мика предвкушала прогулки по Старому Городу и музеи, Лекс — старинную архитектуру и чешскую кухню, о которой много слышал.   
Барнс предвкушал еще пару недель с детьми. Они становились старше, и Барнс чувствовал, что время с ними утекает сквозь пальцы, что он может упустить что-то важное, хотя и понимал, что у них все равно будет своя жизнь, просто надеялся, что они подольше остануться все вместе.   
Прага встретила их сухой жарой и хамоватым таксистом. Барнс нашел квартиру недалеко от Старого Города, было, может, и дороговато, но его все устраивало. Он был уверен, что они прекрасно проведут время.   
Себастьян приползал в съемную квартиру едва живой, вымотанный, голодный, пахнущий потом и лосьоном для снятия грима. Он ел то, что ставил перед ним Баки, падал в кровать и отключался, чтобы утром с трудом подняться по будильнику.   
В свой выходной он поводил детей по съемочной площадке, а потом, оставив их вдвоем, забурился с Баки в подвальный кабачок в Старом Городе.  
Барнс не тормошил Себастьяна, ложился рядом, когда тот заваливался в кровать, обнимал, целуя в макушку, наслаждаясь близостью любимого человека и ждал, пока он уснет, чтобы подняться и сесть за свою работу.   
Когда Себастьян потащил Барнса в кабак, тот безумно обрадовался, потому что устал быть без мужа и очень соскучился.   
— Ты выбрал это место почему-то, или просто так? — спросил он, когда они усаживались за дальний столик рядом с каменной стеной. — Я так люблю тебя.   
— Гримеры его очень хвалили, — объяснил Себастьян. — Я тоже люблю тебя, котик. Ничего, еще четыре дня — и съемки закончатся. Вернемся домой.   
— Ты устал, — погладил Барнс Себастьяна по руке, не особо интересуясь меню. — А я по тебе соскучился. И трахаться хочу.   
Себастьян рассмеялся.  
— Я после съемочного дня уже ничего не хочу, — виновато сказал он. — Ну, ты сам видишь.   
— Вижу, поэтому я тебя и не терроризирую, — улыбнулся Барнс. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я тебя всегда хочу, когда ты рядом. А когда не рядом, все равно хочу, но более отстраненно. Я маньяк, повернутый на одном-единственном человеке вот уже больше двух десятков лет.   
Себастьян погладил его по руке и подозвал официанта, чтобы сделать заказ.   
Ему понравилась Прага, нравилось проводить здесь время с детьми, нравился даже напряженный рабочий график. И плевать, что он забыл о своем дне рождения из-за съемок. Главное, что семья о нем не забыла.   
Из-за плотного графика отмечать день рождения Себастьяна в ресторане был не вариант, поэтому Барнс приготовил ужин и даже соорудил торт, воткнув в него нужное количество свечей. Их оказалось шестьдесят шесть. Но Себастьяну до сих пор нельзя было дать и сорока.   
Себастьян тогда растрогался почти до слез. Съемки выматывали его до последнего предела, и маленький семейный праздник оказался приятной отдушиной.   
Через пару дней съемки Себастьяна закончились, и Барнс был этому несказанно рад, потому что больше, чем разлуку, он ненавидел бесчувственную тушку мужа рядом с собой, когда у того не хватало сил даже просто поговорить. И вот все это закончилось, и можно было задержаться в Праге на пару дней, чтобы погулять всем вместе, хотя Барнс с детьми обошли практически все, что только можно.   
Утром, после окончания съемок, проснувшийся ни свет ни заря Барнс часа два просто лежал рядом с Себастьяном и смотрел на него, давая возможность выспаться.   
Себастьян сказал, не открывая глаз:  
— Котик, я чувствую твой взгляд. Покажете мне сегодня город?   
— Выспался? — спросил Барнс, обнимая Себастьяна и подгребая его под себя, что он хотел сделать все утро, но не хотел будить. — Покажем тебе город, отведем в классный ресторан, а вечером я тебя затискаю. Или сейчас тебя затискать?  
— Знаешь, кажется, выспался, — Себастьян поерзал, устраиваясь в объятиях Баки поуютнее. — Только мне в туалет надо, котик. Так что давай затискаешь вечером.   
— Иди, — Барнс, в общем-то, и не держал.   
Отпустив Себастьяна, он уселся на кровати, расплетая косу и принимаясь расчесываться, процесс этот занимал время, иногда до получаса.   
Себастьян долго плескался в душе, брился, приводил себя в порядок. Потом вышел к Баки, благоухая одеколоном, и обнял.  
— Куда пойдем? — спросили он.  
— Погуляем по исторической части города, — предложил Барнс, тряхнув распущенными волосам. — Посмотрим всякую архитектуру. Мы на экскурсии были, я тебе расскажу. Заплетешь меня?  
— Заплету, — пообещал Себастьян, заходя с расческой ему за спину. — Сделаю французскую косу.  
— Плети, что хочешь, — разрешил Барнс, предвкушая минут десять кайфа. Он любил, когда Себастьян возился с его волосами, это было гораздо приятнее, чем причесываться самому. — Есть пожелания, что ты хочешь на завтрак? Или что приготовлю?  
Прогулка по Праге обещала быть интересной, они с детьми выбрали несколько мест, которые обязательно хотели показать Себастьяну. И это были не только знаменитые достопримечательности, а просто тихие узкие улочки с аутентичной каменной кладкой мостовых и почти полным отсутствием прохожих.   
— Давай позавтракаем в городе, — предложил Себастьян, начиная плести косу. — Я хочу попробовать чешские завтраки.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Барнс, — я нашел место с обалденными яблочными штруделями, но тебе их нельзя.  
Он рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, чтобы Себастьяну удобнее было плести. Они с детьми нашли неплохой ресторанчик рядом с Карловым мостом, но завтракать туда идти было далековато, и он решил сводить Себастьяна в кафе рядом с домом, буквально дома через три. Маленькое, с террасой под зонтиками и милым хозяином.  
— Но это же не значит, что я не утяну у тебя кусочек попробовать, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Как дети? Им нравится Прага?  
— Нравится, Лекс даже что-то рисовал, но знаешь, мне кажется, они хотят домой, — предположил Барнс. — У меня такое ощущение, что эти поездки их немного достали.   
— Послезавтра будем дома, — сказал Себастьян, продолжая плести косу. — Они просто недооценивают необходимость новых впечатлений. Не представляют, что такое две недели отпуска в год. Правда, — подумав, добавил он, — мы с тобой тоже не представляем.   
— Я представляю, — возразил Барнс. — Я пошел работать сразу после школы. И пока учился, тоже пытался работать. Потом война, а там, как ты понимаешь, со свободным временем вообще был напряг. Это с тобой у меня ощущение, что я постоянно распиздяйничаю.   
— Ага, как же, — не согласился Себастьян. — Ты вспомни, как ты впахивал, пока учился в университете. Блог, переводы, съемки, снова переводы — и учеба. То, что ты стал спать по восемь часов в сутки, совершено не значит, что ты бездельничаешь.   
— У тебя неверная информация, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я не сплю по восемь часов в сутки. Никогда. А сидеть за ноутом — не мешки ворочать. И у меня всегда хватало времени на тебя.   
— Еще не хватало тебе мешки ворочать! — возмутился Себастьян и закрепил хвост косы резинкой. — Все, готово.   
— А что? Вот надоест мне все, захочу разнообразия, молодость вспомнить, — рассмеялся Барнс, — пойду мешки с углем разгружать по ночам. Эй, мелкие, — крикнул он, — готовы?  
— Давно готовы! — отозвался Лекс.  
— Это вы непонятно чем заняты, — добавила Мика.   
— Мы понятно чем, — Барнс вышел из спальни к ждущим их в гостиной детям. — Тата изъявил желание завтракать в городе, так что пошли. Будем его выгуливать. А про мешки с углем я серьезно, — повернулся он к Себастьяну.   
— Котик, вся работа грузчиков давно автоматизирована, тяжести роботы таскают. Разве что ты уедешь от нас куда-нибудь в Индию или в Россию, чтобы таскать мешки там.   
— Уедешь от вас, — проворчал Барнс, который бы и недели по собственной доброй воле не провел бы без Себастьяна и детей. — Ладно, потрещим по дороге.   
Кафе было маленьким, уютным, окруженным яркими цветами в кадках. На малюсенькой террасе помещалось всего два столика, за один из которых Барнс и предложил сесть. Поскольку оно находилось хоть и в старом городе, но не на туристическом маршруте, в меню все было на чешском, но с картинками.   
Себастьян заказал себе какое-то сложное блюдо из яиц, овощей и копченого мяса и кофе. А потом принялся смотреть, как насилует меню Баки.   
Столик был слишком маленьким, чтобы вместить заказ всех четверых, поэтому Барнс попросил официанта принести заказанное им по очереди.   
Дети неплохо ориентировались в меню, Барнс провел им ликбез по чешскому языку, и даже смогли сами сделать заказ.   
Когда дело дошло до яблочного штруделя, Барнс пододвинул тарелку к Себастьяну.   
— На, лапушка, попробуй, — предложил он.   
Себастьян отломил вилкой кусочек, съел и зажмурился от удовольствия.  
— Потрясающе, — сказал он.   
— Кушай, лапушка, я себе еще закажу, — подпихнул еще ближе к Себастьяну тарелку Барнс. Его иногда угнетало, что муж не позволял себе вкусняшек, и он, как мог, старался восполнить этот пробел.   
— Правда, тата, съешь, — улыбнулся Лекс, — _рара_ тебе поможет согнать лишние калории.   
Мика хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой, а Барнс кивнул.  
— Помогу. Так что ешь.   
— Ohal’niki! — покачал головой Себастьян. — Половину съем, не весь.  
— Кто? — рассмеялся Лекс, радостно уплетая свой десерт.   
— Те, кто всякую похабщину несет, — перевел Себастьян. — Может, мы с Баки в спальне в ладушки играем на деньги?  
— А что я такого сказал? — сделал совершенно невинные глаза Лекс, а Мика снова хихикнула в ладошку. — Я просто сказал, что _рара_ поможет тебе согнать калории от десерта. И, спорю, в ладушки он тебя всегда обыгрывает.   
— Вымахал выше меня, а такая бестолочь, — покачал головой Себастьян.   
— С чего это я бестолочь? — обиделся Лекс. — И я не виноват, что ты такой мелкий.   
— У меня было тяжелое детство, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян.   
— Кстати, — подала голос Мика, — вы никогда не рассказываете о своей молодости, особенно до того, как познакомились. Колитесь. Интересно же. Ну, твою биографию, тата, можно в сети почитать, хоть и кратенько, а вот _рара_ вообще темная лошадка.   
— Да, действительно, — поддержал Лекс. — Колитесь.   
— На самом деле я — Зимний Солдат, — улыбнувшись Себастьяну, начал Барнс. — И пришел в этот мир, когда умер от руки Таноса.   
— Понятно, — вздохнула Мика, — правды мы от родителя не добьемся.   
— Пора бы привыкнуть, что мы вам никогда не врем, — сказал Себастьян. — Уф! Я наелся! Теперь кофе — и гулять. Я должен своим фанатам фотоисторию из Праги.  
Барнс с детьми целый день гуляли Себастьяна по Праге, показывая ему и общеизвестные достопримечательности, и такие места, куда турист может заглянуть, только заблудившись. Он что-то рассказывал Себастьяну, что рассказывали на обзорной экскурсии по городу, фотографировал на фоне всяких исторических мест.   
На обед они затащили Себастьяна в пивной ресторанчик с отличной кухней, и после мотались с ним по городу до самого вечера.   
— Уфф! — Себастьян упал в кресло, дойдя до снятой квартиры, и вытянул ноги. — Ну и уходили вы меня!  
— Мы очень старались, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Все, завтра утром летим домой.  
Он сел на пол рядом с Себастьяном и принялся разминать ему ступни.   
Мика и Лекс устроились на диване и залипли в телефоны.  
— Вы всем, кому хотели, купили сувениров? — спросил Себастьян у детей.  
— Да, — кивнул Лекс. — Здесь серебро дешевое. И красивое. — Он вытянул вперед руку в тяжелых кольцах. — Жаль, в школу кольца носить нельзя.  
— Надо вещи собрать, — Барнс забрался ладонью под штанину и гладил мужу икру. — Домой хочу.   
Он положил голову Себастьяну на колени и зевнул. Было хорошо, спокойно и уютно, но все равно хотелось домой, в свою кровать, которая не скрипит, на свою подушку, которую, наверное, он так и не привыкнет использовать целиком. А еще Барнс соскучился по Гарри и хотел поскорее снять новый ролик, половина из которого уже была записана.   
— Завтра утром, — ответил Себастьян. — Я уже такси заказал. И купил подарки для Андреа и Ларисы. Ты для Гарри что-нибудь присмотрел?  
— Молодец, — погладил Себастьяна по бедру Барнс. — Когда только успел.   
— Мы сегодня где только не были, — напомнил Себастьян.  
— Действительно, — усмехнулся Барнс, встал с пола и, подняв Себастьяна на руки, уселся с ним в кресло, посадив себе на колени. — Мелкие на нас внимания не обращают, поэтому я буду тискать тебя прямо здесь.   
На это заявление Мика навела на них камеру телефона и сфотографировала.   
— Теперь у меня есть, чем вас шантажировать, — заявила она.   
— Мика, нас не шантажировали даже фото со свадьбы, на которых Баки на руках выносит меня из муниципалитета, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — А уж шантажировать обнимашками почти накануне серебряной свадьбы...  
— Погоди, дорогая. А чего такого ты хочешь и не можешь получить обычным путем? — поинтересовался Барнс.   
— Я еще не придумала, — честно сказала Мика. — Но обязательно чего-нибудь захочу.   
— И ты надеешься, что кто-то из нас испугается, что это фото появится в сети? — продолжил мысль Барнс.   
— Ну да, действительно, — погрустнела Мика. — Под ней будет туча ванильных комментариев типа “какие они милые”. Тата, как у тебя так получается, что тебя все фанатки считают плюшевым котиком, кого бы ты не играл?  
— Видимо, я очень убедительный плюшевый котик, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Помнишь тот альбом с артами, который вы с Лексом все время таскали у Баки, когда были маленькие?  
— С чибиком-Зимним? Я из-за него был уверен, что это мультик такой. Страшно разочаровался, когда увидел фильм, — сказал Лекс. — А Мика вообще скандал устроила, когда посмотрела мультсериал.  
— Не устраивала я скандала! — возмутилась Мика. — Просто там Зимний Солдат неправильный!  
— Рисовка и правда так себе, — согласился Лекс.  
— В смысле, неправильный? А какой правильный? — заинтересовался Барнс размышлениями Мики о правильности Солдата. — В комиксах он тоже другой, но я особо не вникал ни в комиксы, ни в мультики.   
Барнс поймал себя на странной мысли, что хочет, чтобы его дети знали правду. Вот только, как эту правду ни расскажи, особых доказательств у него не было, не арматуру же бантиком завязывать.   
— Ну не знаю… — протянула Мика. — В фильмах правильный. В комиксах и мультфильмах ерунда какая-то.   
— Может быть, в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной существует и такой Зимний Солдат, — предложил версию Барнс, в которой сам был уверен. Раз существовал его мир, то почему бы не существовать еще нескольким другим, где тоже есть и Капитан Америка, и Зимний Солдат, и все остальные. — Или ты сейчас мне скажешь, что параллельных вселенных не существует?  
— Существуют, конечно, — уверенно сказала Мика. — Просто это пока недоказуемо.  
— И вряд ли будет, пока где-нибудь не откроется портал, и оттуда не полезет всякая дрянь, — уверенно сказал Барнс, потому что технологии этого мира не пытались создавать порталы в другие вселенные.   
— Ну почему обязательно дрянь? — удивился Лекс. — Может, оттуда к нам ломанутся радужные единороги?  
— Которые едят бабочек и гадят радугой? — уточнил Себастьян.  
— По моему опыту, с миром не приходит никто, — заметил Барнс, не став причислять сюда Тора, потому что его-то сослали.   
Мика возмущенно фыркнула, но промолчала.   
— Не фырчи, дорогая, — рассмеялся Барнс. — В мире достаточно хорошего, чтобы он не нуждался в радужных единорогах.   
— Единороги — ерунда, — махнула рукой Мика. — Да и вообще все это полная ерунда. Но вот с дельфинами я бы еще поплавала. Мы же поедем на Гавайи на Рождество?  
— Конечно поедем. Лапушка, мы же поедем? — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по волосам.   
— Да, и на яхте покатаемся? — поддержал сестру Лекс.   
— Слушайте, у нас же одна и та же рождественская программа каждый год, — удивился Себастьян. — Гавайи, яхта, дельфины, а потом вулкан или конная прогулка, на выбор.  
— Ну, мало ли кто-нибудь захочет чего-нибудь другого, — внес предположение Барнс. — И, может, уже купим там дом, а?  
— Надо бы, — согласился Себастьян. — Дома обсудим, хорошо?  
— Конечно? дома, — согласился Барнс, уже прикидывая, в какой части острова хотел бы приобрести дом. Или отстроить с нуля, купив участок. Не факт, что будет сильно дороже.   
— И мы что, будем жить на Гавайях? — спросила Мика, которую, похоже, такая перспектива не обрадовала.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Себастьян. — У вас учеба, у меня работа в основном на материке. Гавайи — не то место, где хорошо жить все время. Но мы сможем в любое время прилетать туда отдыхать.   
— Вот устану от вас, и будет, куда уехать, — притворно-угрожающе сказал Барнс, хотя тут все прекрасно понимали, что не уедет, потому что не устанет.   
— Тебе уже мало бункера у Гарри? — удивился Лекс. — Забуришься от нас на тридцать метров под землю — красота же!  
— Знаете что, а вот хрен вам всем, никуда я от вас не денусь, пока не помру, — решил Барнс. — Так что вот. Все, — он поцеловал Себастьяна в висок и поднялся, держа его на руках. — Мы в кроватку, а вы тоже допоздна не сидите.   
Мика сделала еще несколько снимков.   
— В Инсту отправишь? — спросил Лекс  
— Чтобы на меня подписывались, потому что я дочка Себастьяна Стэна? — возмутилась Мика. — Да ну нафиг! Себе сохраню и сделаю папам альбом о Праге на Рождество.   
— А то никто не знает, чья ты дочка, — рассмеялся Барнс, закрывая за ними с Себастьяном дверь. — Ну что, плюшевый котик, — он уложил Себастьяна на кровать и уселся на него верхом, — я обещал тебя затискать.   
Себастьян жалобно мяукнул и попытался выползти из-под Баки.  
Рассмеявшись, Барнс стащил с Себастьяна футболку, откидывая ее в угол, и приник губами к губам. Коротко застонал, оглаживая его, забираясь руками в отросшие волосы.   
— Прощальные пражские потрахушки, — рассмеялся под ним Себастьян. — Да будет так!


	42. Chapter 42

Получив багаж и пройдя таможню, Себастьян включил телефон и обнаружил восемнадцать пропущенных звонков от Томаса, мужа матери. Он тут же перезвонил ему.  
— Жоржетта в больнице, — не поздоровавшись, сказал Томас. — Врачи говорят — все. Поторопись.  
— Какая больница? — Себастьян сунул в руки Барнса ручку чемодана.   
Томас назвал госпиталь.  
— Мама умирает, — коротко сказал Себастьян, закончив разговор. — Я еду к ней. Отвези домой детей и вещи, Баки.  
— Я отвезу детей и приеду, — Барнс расслышал весь разговор и понимал, что сейчас Себастьяна ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять одного. — Пойдем, поймаем тебе такси.   
Барнс коротко сжал пальцы Себастьяна, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать, аэропорт был не тем местом, где стоило пытаться обнять и успокоить.   
— Мы тоже хотим к бабушке, — сказала Мика. — Давайте мы с Баки доедем до дома, закинем вещи и приедем в больницу. Тут разница по времени минут двадцать.  
— Или вы поезжайте, — предложил Лекс, — а мы метнемся домой и к вам.   
— Три чемодана я один как-нибудь до дому дотащу, — решил Барнс. — Так что езжайте в больницу без меня, я позже приеду.   
Он понимал, что дети тоже хотят хотя бы попрощаться, и не мог лишить их этой возможности.   
— Все, езжайте, дольше будем спорить, — и легко забрал себе все три чемодана, порадовавшись, что сам ездит с рюкзаком, который не занимает руки.   
Всю дорогу до госпиталя, где лежала мама, Себастьян пытался держать себя в руках: с ним же были дети. Он снова позвонил Томасу, вызнавая подробности.  
Подробности были просты: инсульт. Жоржетта была уже очень стара, здоровье и раньше ее подводило, и никакие выверты современной медицины не могли помочь.   
Кровоизлияние в мозг случилось прошлым вечером. Томас вызвал скорую, Жоржетту отвезли в госпиталь, но она впала в кому и, по словам врачей, уже не очнется.   
Себастьян утер слезы кулаком и убрал телефон. Господи, хоть бы успеть попрощаться!  
Томас, постаревший лет на двадцать и совершенно потерянный, сидел в палате и держал жену за руку. Себастьян сел с другой стороны кровати и взял Жоржетту за вторую руку, морщинистую и прохладную. Тихо попискивали приборы. Жоржетта оставалась без сознания.   
Лекс и Мика осматривались: раньше им не доводилось бывать в больницах. Они выросли очень здоровыми детьми и никогда ничего не ломали. Только к стоматологу ходили аккуратно раз в полгода.   
Вид бабушки, плачущий дед, разбитый горем отец напугали их. Но Лекс и Мика держались.  
Кардиомонитор пищал все реже и реже. Жоржетта умирала.   
Барнс приехал через полчаса. Спокойный, собранный, уверенный в себе, он успел, казалось, в последние минуты, просто чтобы поддержать, потому что сделать он ничего не мог.   
Обняв обоих детей, Барнс подошел к сидящему у кровати Себастьяну и сжал его плечо, давая понять, что он рядом. Что он будет рядом все время.   
Кардиомонитор издал протяжный непрерывный звук. По экрану побежала прямая полоса. Томас несколько минут, не веря, смотрел на жену, а потом разрыдался, закрывая лицо худой, морщинистой, в старческой гречке ладонью.   
По лицу Себастьяна одна за другой катились слезы.   
— Бабушка умерла? — тихо спросила Мика.   
— Да, дорогая, — Барнс притянул Мику к себе и обнял, погладив по голове. Он вообще был в растерянности, кого успокаивать, и чувствовал себя бесчувственной скотиной, но это была не его мать, не его бабушка, хотя он и любил Жоржетту.   
Барнс не представлял, как сейчас можно было помочь Себастьяну, а как успокаивать Томаса, он вообще не представлял. Он наклонился, касаясь губами макушки Себастьяна, и молча обнял его.   
Прибежала медсестра, потом пришел врач. Они что-то говорили, Себастьян не понимал, что. Мама, его мама, которая была с ним всю его жизнь, умерла. И теперь надо было что-то делать, а он не знал, что.   
Отключили кардиомонитор, убрали какие-то еще приборы, капельницу, и сказали, что они могут попрощаться.   
Барнс понимал, что дальше будет организация похорон, сами похороны, поминки и куча сочувствующих людей. Для него это были первые светские похороны, своих бабушек и дедушек он не помнил совсем, а родители и сестры умерли, когда он был Зимним Солдатом.   
Барнс молча стоял рядом с Себастьяном, просто давая понять, что он тут, он с ним и готов помочь, поддержать. Быть с ним так и сколько он захочет.   
Себастьян вышел из палаты, только когда врач настоятельно напомнил, что тело пора перевезти в морг. Обнял за плечи Томаса, вывел в коридор.  
— Жоржетта хотела кремацию, — дребезжащим голосом сказал Томас. — Никакого бальзамирования, ничего… — и старик снова расплакался.   
— Я займусь этим, — пообещал Себастьян, совершенно не представляя, что делать.   
— Мелкие, — Барнс позвал детей, прижал к себе и отпустил. — Езжайте домой и закажите ужин. Не знаю, когда мы с татой вернемся.   
Мика утирала слезы, а Лекс обнимал сестру, но был мрачнее тучи.   
— А с дедушкой все будет хорошо? — всхлипнула Мика.   
— Не знаю, дорогая, — честно ответил Барнс. — Не знаю.   
Отправив детей домой, Барнс подошел к Себастьяну с Томасом.  
— Я организую похороны, — сказал он, потому что ему сейчас было проще всех общаться со всеми агентами и прочими людьми, от которых зависело качество похорон. — В какой церкви Жоржетта хотела бы поминальную службу?  
— Она была атеисткой, — ответил Себастьян. — Не верила в бога.   
— Значит, без поминальной службы, — согласился Барнс, который привык к атеистам, да и сам давно не верил в Бога, но католическое воспитание все равно брало свое.   
Похороны были хлопотным делом, особенно, как ему казалось, выбор одежды. И он был уверен, что никто из них не смог бы выбрать последний наряд, а был ли у Жоржетты заготовленный, спрашивать язык не поворачивался.   
— Томас, давайте мы отвезем вас домой, — предложил Барнс, потому что был на машине, а оставаться в больнице не было никакого смысла.   
У дома их уже ждал похоронный агент, весь в черном, с ненастоящим сочувствием на лице. Зато этот человек точно знал, что делать. Он забрал любимое вечернее платье Жоржетты, выслушал все пожелания, надавал кучу полезных советов.   
Барнс предельно внимательно выслушал агента и выставил за дверь как можно скорее. На лицах обоих мужчин, сидевших в гостиной, было написано горе. И Барнс не знал, как оставить Томаса одного, хотя хотел забрать Себастьяна домой, попытаться обнять, укрыть от жестокой реальности хотя бы ненадолго. Но муж Жоржетты тоже нуждался в помощи, но как помочь ему, у Барнса не было никаких идей.   
В дверь постучали, и Себастьян впустил соседку — старую подругу Жоржетты, ветхую старушку, которая жила с правнучкой и десятком кошек в доме через дорогу. Старушка, имя которой вылетело у Себастьяна из головы, заворковала над Томасом.  
— Поехали домой, — мертвым голосом сказал Себастьян Баки. — Я так устал.   
— Конечно, — вздохнул Барнс, обнимая Себастьяна и целуя его в висок. — Конечно, поехали домой.   
В машине молчали, и это пугало Барнса больше всего на свете. Себастьян не говорил с ним, а он не знал, что сказать ему.   
Дома Себастьян свернулся клубочком на постели в спальне и закрыл глаза. Он не спал и не плакал. Он пытался свыкнуться с тем огромным горем, которое поселилось в нем. Пытался — и не мог.  
Жоржетта была стара, и никто не живет вечно. Она давно сделала все распоряжения на случай смерти: приготовила гробовую одежду, отложила деньги, оставила завещание. Она не хотела доживать в доме престарелых, и Томас не хотел. Их обошли стороной почти все старческие болезни, даже память у Жоржетты была отличная. Еще в июне они ездили к ней в гости, поздравить с днем рождения.  
А теперь она умерла.  
И Себастьян не знал, как ему жить с этой пустотой в душе. Пустотой там, где шестьдесят шесть лет его жизни была мама.   
Поговорив с детьми, попытавшись как-то объяснить им ситуацию, хотя они и так сами все понимали, Барнс пошел к Себастьяну. Он молча лег рядом, обняв мужа и прижав его к себе, уткнулся ему в шею и просто лежал, пытаясь согреть своим теплом его душу, и просто ждал, чтобы Себастьян поговорил с ним.   
Но Себастьян так ничего и не сказал. А потом просто уснул. Отключился. Он не спал с тех пор, как в пять утра проснулся в Праге. В последние годы он плохо спал в самолетах.   
Барнс сам был готов расплакаться от того, как плохо Себастьяну. Он не спал всю ночь, обнимая, прижимая к себе любимого мужа, боясь выпустить из объятий, боясь, что ему станет плохо, слушал его сердце. С ужасом осознавал, что и Себастьян не вечен, что сколько бы ни было у них времени, его все равно меньше, чем ему бы хотелось.   
Закрыв глаза, Барнс просто дышал Себастьяном, просто хотел быть еще ближе, чем это вообще было возможно, а когда открыл глаза, перепугался, почти до истерики: Себастьян был полностью седой. Волосы, еще вчера темные, яркие, стали молочно-белыми.   
— Лапушка! — Барнс резко развернул Себастьяна к себе, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, хотя за окном еще было темно.   
— Я сплю, — буркнул Себастьян.   
А потом память о вчерашнем дне обрушилась на него, как камнепад, и он разрыдался, прижимаясь к груди Баки.   
Барнс даже не пытался его успокоить, просто прижимал к себе, обнимал, гладя по спине, по молочно-белым волосам. Он прекрасно понимал, что никакие слова не изменят того, что случилось, и он может только быть рядом, чтобы помочь пережить тот кошмар, в который сейчас погрузился его любимый муж. 

 

Жоржетту кремировали через два дня. Томас вручил Себастьяну урну с прахом. Он так сдал с момента смерти жены. Забывал, что делал минуту назад. Забывал мыться и бриться. И все время плакал.   
— Найди мне дом престарелых, — попросил он Себастьяна. — Продай мой дом и определи меня туда. Я… я не могу.   
По завещанию Себастьяну осталась вся библиотека матери. Ее перевезли. Томас переселился в дом престарелых, который Себастьян оплатил на три месяца вперед. Дом выставили на продажу, личные вещи упаковали и отправили на склад долговременного хранения. Все свое домашнее вино Томас раздарил соседям. Себастьяну досталась только бутылка ежевичного вина.   
Даже без идиотского вопроса “как ты?” было видно, что Себастьяну плохо. И что с этим делать, Барнс не знал, он даже иной раз боялся что-то сказать, опасаясь нарушить хрупкое душевное равновесие Себастьяна, которое появилось после похорон Жоржетты.   
Белые волосы стали словно флагом о поминовении, который Себастьяна не собирался спускать, наотрез отказываясь краситься, когда Барнс аккуратно об этом спросил.   
— Лапушка, — Барнс обнимал свернувшегося на кровати Себастьяна, который, похоже, пребывал в глубокой депрессии, — я могу что-то для тебя сделать?  
— Да, — ответил Себастьян. — Вели Лиссе записать меня к психиатру. И сходи туда со мной. Я один… просто не дойду. Не могу собраться. Но я должен. Ради детей. Ради тебя.   
— Конечно, мой хороший, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в висок. — Я люблю тебя.   
К психиатру они попали через три дня, Лиссе как-то удалось срочно записать Себастьяна к нужному врачу. Запись была на утро, и Барнс просто выдернул его из кровати и запихал в душ, принимаясь самостоятельно намывать. Конечно, Себастьян мог сделать это и сам, но он был настолько потерянным, что Барнс боялся, что он просто залипнет.   
Врач задавал вопросы и наблюдал. Медсестра сделала экспресс-анализ крови.  
— Возможно, вам придется принимать антидепрессанты всю оставшуюся жизнь, — сказал врач, выписывая рецепты. — Вот рекомендации по приему лекарств. Жду вас через десять дней.   
Где-то через неделю антидепрессанты начали действовать, и Себастьян немного ожил.   
— Мне надо восстановиться к декабрю, — сказал он как-то, передвигая по ладони белые, розовые и желтые таблетки. — Съемки.   
— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — спросил Барнс, с ужасом глядя на то, как Себастьян угасал, и только таблетки помогали ему жить дальше. От этого было тяжело и больно, Барнс чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.   
Себастьян отдалился от него, и он не представлял, как снова стать ближе.   
— Не оставляй меня, — попросил Себастьян. — Я невыносим, я знаю, но… не оставляй меня.   
— Совсем рехнулся? — ласково спросил Барнс, они сидели на диване, и он распластал Себастьяна на себе, глядя ему в глаза. — Я не оставлю тебя, даже если ты попытаешься меня прогнать. Я люблю тебя, лапушка. И буду с тобой, чего бы мне это ни стоило.   
— От меня сейчас совершенно никакого толку, — тихо сказал Себастьян. — И все умирают.   
— Давай ты будешь пить свои таблетки и перестанешь нести всякую чушь? — предложил Барнс. — Господи, Себастьян, — Барнс устроился с ним на диване, обнимая, вжимаясь в него. — Это ты не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, лапушка. Я рехнусь без тебя.   
Барнсу было безумно больно, но он готов был на все, чтобы Себастьяну стало лучше. 

 

Через месяц Себастьяну и вправду стало лучше. Психиатр оказался отличным и препараты подобрал достаточно быстро.   
Тренировки и интервью, рекламные съемки — правда, с таким цветом волос Себастьян рекламировал высокую моду для активных пенсионеров.   
Он нигде не комментировал свою седину и не отвечал на вопросы о смене имиджа. Седина, надо сказать, Себастьяну очень шла. Облагораживала. И никто больше не спрашивал о том, почему он так молодо выглядит в свои шестьдесят с лишним.   
Теперь Барнс выглядел объективно моложе Себастьяна, и по этому поводу даже возникали вопросы, которые так и остались без ответов.   
Из страстного любовника Себастьян превратился в сворачивающуюся индифферентную тушку, но Барнс каждую ночь просто обнимал его, прижимал к себе, желая просто защитить, согреть своим теплом, ничего не прося взамен. Он слишком любил Себастьяна, чтобы требовать от него чего-то, он просто ждал, когда к его мужу вернется жизнь, потому что не мог позволить ему тихо умереть, оставаясь живым. Барнс эгоистично не хотел отпускать Себастьяна, потому что знал, что без него сам умрет. Кончится, просто забудет, как это — жить.   
— В этом году мы будем праздновать День Благодарения у себя, — сказал Себастьян в середине ноября. — Грустно, правда?  
— Очень, — Барнс обнял Себастьяна и поцеловал в висок. — Хочешь, не будем ничего праздновать?  
— Это традиция, котик. Будем праздновать. То, что у меня депрессия, не повод лишать детей привычного праздника.  
Барнсу было плевать и на День Благодарения, и на все остальные праздники разом, он хотел только, чтобы Себастьяну стало лучше, ждал этого, как не ждал никогда и ничего.   
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся он, забираясь пальцами в волосы мужа. — Значит, будем праздновать.


	43. Chapter 43

Чтобы окончательно оправиться от смерти матери, Себастьяну понадобилось больше двух лет.   
Мика и Лекс закончили школу и поступили в университеты: Мика в Нью-Йоркский, Лекс в Университет Бруклина. Они продолжали жить с родителями, но, закончив второй курс, Лекс собрал все свои накопления, занял денег у родителей и купил лофт-студию в Винегар-Хилл.   
Лекс еще в школе изрядно зарабатывал на рисовке к играм для смартфонов. Учебу он ухитрялся совмещать с работой гейм-дизайнером. Да и надо же было ему куда-то водить своих “муз” — девушки вешались на высокого спортивного красавца-художника, как когда-то вешались на Баки Барнса, и таскать их в квартиру родителей Лексу было попросту неудобно.   
Мика переезжать не спешила. Она вгрызалась в учебу, точно зная, чем хочет заниматься: проектированием ручного стрелкового оружия. Парней в родительский дом она не водила: Мика училась настолько яро, что ей было просто не до личной жизни. Оружейные компании до сих пор не особо привечали женщин, и чтобы получить там работу, Мике надо было доказать, что она на порядок круче любого инженера-мужчины.   
Себастьян с Барнсом купили дом на Гавайях, подальше от Гонолулу, на уединенном пляже. Правда, дом пришлось перестраивать, но это было не страшно. Барнс увлекал этим домом Себастьяна, когда тому становилось совсем печально, предлагая выбирать всякую отделку, до которой ему не было никакого дела, но он обсуждал с мужем каждую мелочь, чтобы хоть чем-то отвлекать.   
За эти два года, пока Себастьяна приходил в себя, Барнс думал, что сам рехнется, но уже раз искалеченная и закаленная Гидрой психика сбоев не давала, что не мешало Барнсу чувствовать себя ужасающе беспомощным, от чего хотелось выть, но об этом так никто и не узнал.   
— Держи, — в очередной перерыв между съемками, когда у Себастьяна было свободных почти две недели, Барнс сунул ему в руки белый конверт, как когда-то очень давно. В нем были два билета на Гавайи на сегодняшний рейс. — На кой хер нам там дом, если мы там не бываем?  
— И то верно, — улыбнулся Себастьян. Он отрастил волосы и собирал их в хвост. — Хочу к океану.  
На Гавайях Себастьян всегда оживал, словно подпитывался энергией от солнца и соленой воды.   
— Тогда иди, собирайся, — но вместо того, чтобы мягко подтолкнуть Себастьяна собирать вещи, Барнс обнял его, прижимая к себе, забрался пальцами в волосы, растрепав хвост, и накрыл его губы своими.   
Он был счастлив, что Себастьян снова улыбался, снова выглядел живым.   
Барнс помнил, как однажды Мика сказала ему, что не уехала от них не только потому, что не хотела, а потому что боялась оставить их одних. Боялась, что и у Барнса поедет крыша, что она получит двух депрессивных родителей вместо одного. И Барнс был за это ей очень благодарен.   
Себастьян целовал Баки, наслаждаясь сладостью его губ и теплом объятий. Он был так благодарен за то, что Баки остался с ним, не бросил его в эти ужасные месяцы, когда Себастьян только и мог, что забиться в угол и серфить в интернете. Он собирал себя в кучу только для съемок, и никто из коллег даже не подозревал, насколько ему плохо.   
Черт, он даже Оскара за главную роль в “Моментах” получил в прошлом году.   
Если б не Баки и дети, ничего бы не получилось.   
Обнимая льнущего к нему Себастьяна, Барнс был счастлив, что закончился кошмар, когда он приходил к нему, не интересующемуся ничем вокруг, молча обнимал и просто пытался согреть, рассказывая о всякой неважной ерунде, или просто молчал и ждал, что, может быть, Себастьян с ним заговорит.   
— Все, — Барнс еле оторвался от мужа, разворачивая его и шлепая по заднице, задавая нужное ускорение. — А то мы на самолет опоздаем.   
— Жаль, Мика с нами не полетит, — Себастьян быстро закидывал вещи в чемодан и сумку. — В следующий раз.   
В их доме на Гавайях было все необходимое, так что особо много вещей Себастьян не брал.   
Четырнадцать часов полета пролетели незаметно в предвкушении, потому что после перестройки и ремонта они были там только мельком, когда принимали работы, но еще ни разу не приехали отдыхать надолго. Сначала Себастьян ничего не хотел вообще, потом у него были съемки, потом не мог вырваться Барнс, и в итоге за год после покупки дома они туда летели, можно сказать, первый раз.   
Их смотритель, гаваец средних лет, встречал их в аэропорту, чтобы передать ключи от дома и ярко-синего внедорожника, который ждал их на стоянке. Барнс специально выбрал цвет повеселее из-за Себастьяна, почему-то уверенный, что темные цвета подспудно печалят его мужа.   
Еще через час с небольшим Барнс уже парковался у их дома, оглядывая широкие террасы и балконы, окна в пол и зеленую лужайку с пальмами.   
— Ну вот я и получил свой домик в глуши, правда, озеро великовато и соленое, — усмехнулся он, доставая вещи из багажника. — Ну что, сразу купаться?  
— Да, — Себастьян осматривался так внимательно, словно оказался здесь в первый раз. — Купаться, а потом в город, ужинать.   
Они занесли вещи в дом и переоделись. Спустились на пляж. Себастьян обнял Баки и сказал:  
— Я так люблю тебя, котик.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Барнс провел ладонью по щеке Себастьяна, забрался пальцами в волосы, теперь уже привычно белые. — Я очень боялся тебя потерять.   
— Пойдем в воду, — Себастьян потянул его за руку. — Давай переберемся сюда насовсем, когда я закончу карьеру? Продадим квартиру в Нью-Йорке и будем жить здесь.   
— Ты так говоришь, как будто собираешься закончить карьеру завтра, — Барнс шел за Себастьяном, не выпуская его пальцы, облизывал взглядом его фигуру, все такую же идеальную, как и больше тридцати лет назад.   
Никогда Барнс не представлял себе, что будет с кем-то так долго, что будет любить кого-то так страстно и беззаветно, и что это будет взаимно.   
Себастьян зашел по колено в теплую воду.   
— Не завтра, — согласился он. — Но не думаю, что мне осталось так много. Хотя кто знает…  
— Не так много ему осталось, — проворчал Барнс, который, как ни странно, был до сих пор востребован, как модель. — Что ты будешь делать, если перестанешь играть?  
Зайдя в воду Барнс не бросился сразу нырять, а просто уселся на дно на мелководье, наслаждаясь тем, как его гладят волны.   
— Первые полгода я буду сидеть в кресле-качалке, — сказал Себастьян.  
— А потом начнешь раскачиваться? — рассмеялся Барнс, роняя Себастьяна в воду рядом. — А вообще я серьезно. А еще я хочу рассказать мелким правду. И рассказать так, чтобы они поверили.   
Барнс давно думал над этим, над тем, чтобы донести до детей, что он действительно Баки Барнс из другой вселенной, потому что не хотел рвать с ними контакты, когда он будет просто неприлично стар и при этом никак не выглядеть на свой возраст.   
Себастьян устроился на песке так, чтобы мелкие волны накатывали на грудь, не захлестывая лицо.  
— Ты уже придумал, как? — спросил он. — У меня где-то сохранились старые фото, где мы вместе и ты с протезом. Только давай не сейчас? Вывезем их хоть сюда в честь защиты дипломов и расскажем.  
— Хорошо, не сейчас, — согласился Барнс, ему это не надо было делать срочно, просто это было то, что он в принципе хотел сделать. — Давай, когда мы сюда переедем, купим яхту?  
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян. — Такую небольшую. И будем ловить рыбу с яхты.   
— Я буду ловить, или ты будешь ловить? — хитро прищурился Барнс, потому что удочками он пользоваться так и не научился.   
Он поглаживал бедро Себастьяна под водой, сидя рядом с ним близко-близко.   
— Я точно буду, — пообещал Себастьян. — Пойдем поплаваем — и ужинать.  
Они почти час провели в воде, плавая, ныряя, обнимаясь и целуясь. Барнс даже задумался, а не поймать ли ему рыбу на ужин, чтобы никуда не ездить, но решил, что это может подождать до завтра.   
Подхватив Себастьяна еще в воде, Барнс вышел с ним на берег и, не выпуская, донес до самого дома.   
— В душ и поедем в город, — сообщил он, ставя мужа на землю и выжимая свою косу.   
— Продуктов купим про запас, чтобы завтра не мотаться, — добавил Себастьян. — Ты мой любимый котик.   
Барнс вжал Себастьяна в перила террасы, притираясь пахом к паху, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение.  
— Моя лапушка, — жарко выдохнул он ему на ухо, прихватывая задницу. — Уверен, что хочешь куда-то ехать?  
— Я голодный, а дома жрать нечего, — виновато сказал Себастьян.   
— Значит, в город, — заключил Барнс. — Я так соскучился по тебе.   
Первые, наверное, полгода после смерти Жоржетты, Себастьян настолько ушел в себя, что ни о какой интимной близости и говорить не приходилось, и Барнс не трогал, не настаивал, страдал молча и очень глубоко внутри, но не от отсутствия секса, а от состояния Себастьяна. Потому ему стало лучше, и все вроде как наладилось, но Барнсу каждый раз казалось, что что-то не так. Не было той страсти в Себастьяне, того всепоглощающего желания. Иногда Барнсу казалось, что Себастьяну больно от того, что он может получать удовольствие. И это не на шутку пугало.   
Они поужинали в Гонолулу и там же запаслись продуктами в огромном круглосуточном гипермаркете. Себастьяна узнавали, просили автографы. Со своей серебряной шевелюрой он еще больше бросался в глаза, чем раньше.   
— Спрячу тебя в подвале и никому не буду показывать, — с улыбкой сказал Барнс, когда они уже ехали обратно.   
— Ух ты! — широко улыбнулся Себастьян. — Но знаешь, в чем проблема, котик? В нашем доме в Нью-Йорке в подвале прачечная.  
— У нас тут хороший подвал, надо, кстати, будет сюда оружие перевести, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Ну, когда насовсем переедем. Только пока не знаю, как. Так что я запру тебя в этом подвале. Поставлю тебе там кроватку, прикую к чему-нибудь длинной цепью и буду приносить тебе вкусняшки.   
— Ты перевезешь оружие и я буду отстреливаться, — пообещал Себастьян. — Когда мы еще жили в Румынии, я сделал себе рогатку и как-то выбил соседке окно. Как же она орала!  
— Нет, лапушка, до оружия ты не дотянешься. Подвал большой, я об этом позаботился, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Так что сидеть тебе в подвале на цепи и видеть только меня. Чтобы к тебе люди не тянули свои лапки.   
— Тридцать лет тянули — и ничего, а тут ты вдруг напрягся, — удивился Себастьян.   
— Я все тридцать с лишним лет напрягаюсь, — честно сказал Барнс, — а сейчас у меня появился хороший подвал. А вообще, я просто тебя очень люблю и безумно ревную, хотя и знаю, что ты только мой.   
— Вроде я тебе поводов ни разу не давал, — еще сильнее удивился Себастьян.  
— Еще бы ты мне повод дал, — искренне изумился Барнс. — Хорошо, я не ревную, но я не знаю, как назвать это чувство собственничества, которое я к тебе испытываю. Лапушка, кроме того, что я тебя люблю, я чувствую к тебе еще много разного. И очень боюсь остаться без тебя. Остаться один.   
Барнс не стал озвучивать, что он с ужасом переносил это чувство почти одиночества, когда Себастьяну было совсем плохо.   
— У нас с тобой еще очень много времени, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Вот увидишь.  
Когда они приехали домой, Барнс очень быстро постарался разобрать все покупки, но быстро не получилось, кухня была еще исследована не до конца, поэтому пришлось даже вдвоем потратить на это какое-то время. Как только последний пакет был разобран, а его содержимое разложено по местам, Барнс прижал Себастьяна к столу, уткнувшись ему в шею, и глубоко вздохнул, застонав на выдохе просто от того, что наконец-то может обнять его, наконец-то пиздец, длившийся два года с переменным успехом, закончился, Себастьян снова мог жить дальше.   
Себастьян притерся к Баки бедрами и обхватил руками за шею.  
— Опробуем спальню? — предложил он.  
— И спальню тоже, — пообещал Барнс, стекая к ногам Себастьяна, расстегивая на нем джинсовые шорты, без церемоний стаскивая их вместе с бельем. — Но начнем мы с кухни.   
Он вжался лицом в пах, лизнув практически вставший член, впился пальцами в ягодицы, сминая их в своей сильной хватке так, что могли остаться синяки, и обхватил губами головку.   
Себастьян застонал, толкаясь бедрами вперед. Он чувствовал себя так, словно они с Баки занялись любовью в первый раз.  
Барнс легко пропустил член в горло, позволяя головке мягко толкаться в стенку глотки, простонал что-то, плотно сжимая губы. Он просто весь полыхал изнутри от счастья, от желания, от того, что все снова вернулось на круги своя, они с Себастьяном вновь могли в полной мере наслаждаться друг другом.   
— Господи, Баки… — простонал Себастьян. — Остановись, или я сейчас кончу.  
Барнс сжал член Себастьяна у основания, не давая кончить, но выпустил изо рта не сразу, пососав головку. А потом развернул его, заставляя опереться руками о столешницу, и, раздвинув упругие половинки, коснулся сжатого входа кончиком языка.  
Себастьян застонал, чувствуя, что у него подкашиваются ноги. Он лег на столешницу и расставил ноги шире.   
— Интересно, — оторвался Барнс, поглаживая пальцами нежные складочки, — ты кончишь только от того, то я буду тебя вылизывать?  
И снова игриво провел языком по входу.   
— Хочешь проверить? — выдавил Себастьян.  
— Даже не знаю, — жарко выдохнул Барнс, и снова лизнул. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал от удовольствия и просил еще.   
— А я хочу твой хуй в заднице и много-много смазки, чтоб хлюпало.  
— Значит, получишь, — пообещал Барнс, снова приникая ртом к сжатым мышцам.   
Он вылизывал Себастьяна, тихо постанывая от удовольствия, мял его задницу ладонями и просто с ума сходил от этого невероятного ощущения, когда твой партнер откликается тебе в полной мере. Проблема была только в одном — смазка была в рюкзаке в коридоре. До нее надо было дойти, а это значило прерваться, но он не хотел прерываться ни на секунду.   
— Смазка, Баки! — взмолился Себастьян. — Пожалуйста!  
— Жди! — почти приказал Барнс, оторвавшись от Себастьяна, ломанулся в коридор, быстро потроша карман клапана, нашел, что искал, и вернулся обратно, на ходу стаскивая с себя шорты и белье.   
Он чуть не упал, запутавшись в одежде, но сумел скинуть ее и отправить куда-то в угол. Вернулся к Себастьяну, который так и остался полулежать на столешнице, и снова принялся вылизывать его, но теперь уже добавив пальцы.   
Себастьян заскулил. Он чувствовал внутри такую пустоту — и только Баки мог ее заполнить.  
Вылив какое-то невероятное количество смазки на Себастьяна, на себя, Барнс приставил к растянутому пальцами входу головку и толкнулся, проникая внутрь, дурея от тесноты, сжимающей его, от отзывчивого тела под руками, от собственного чувства, которое переполняло его, захлестывало с головой.   
Он медленно вошел до конца, выдыхая, вжался лбом между лопаток, пережидая острый приступ возбуждения.   
Из горла Себастьяна вырвался долгий протяжный стон. Баки заполнил его, прогоняя пустоту и даря наслаждение.   
— Люблю тебя, — горячечно шептал Барнс. — Как же я люблю тебя.   
Подождав несколько секунд, давая Себастьяну привыкнуть к себе, Барнс взял какой-то бешеный темп, самозабвенно трахая Себастьяна, сжимая его в объятиях так, что дышать было больно. Словно он дорвался до любимого мужчины после долгого целибата.   
Себастьян, зажмурившись, вскрикивал от каждого толчка. Тяжеленный деревянный стол, скрипя ножками по плиткам пола, сдвигался к стене.   
— Давай, — выдохнул Барнс, поворачивая голову Себастьяна к себе, целуя, облизывая губы. — Давай, кончи для меня.   
Еще пара толчков — и Себастьянт взвыл, чувствуя, как кровь в жилах воспламеняется, как он кончается, вспыхивает, тает…  
Он распластался по столу безвольной тряпочкой, время от времени вздрагивая, и прерывисто дышал.   
Барнс протяжно застонал, догоняя Себастьяна в несколько мощных толчков, чувствуя, как он сжимает его в себе, как сладко стонет, и это этого сносила крышу на раз.   
Тело прошила судорога оргазма, и оно стало ватным, расслабленным. Барнс улегся на Себастьяна, понимая, что ему тяжело, но сейчас он был не в силах пошевелиться.   
— Спихни меня, и я отнесу тебя в кроватку, — пробормотал Барнс, покрывая поцелуями шею, плечи.   
— Я пошевелиться не могу, — жалобно отозвался Себастьян, даже не пытаясь из-под него выбраться.  
— Я тоже, — признался Барнс, но взял себя в руки и поднялся. А потом подхватил на руки Себастьяна и понес его в спальню, где стояла огромная кровать.   
Легким движением руки Барнс сдернул с нее покрывало и положил Себастьяна поперек этого спального монстра, забираясь и укладываясь рядом.   
— Тебе тут нравится? — комната была отделана в белых, серых и голубых тонах, и Барнс хорошо помнил, как тяжело далось Себастьяну общение с дизайнером, который пытался понять, что ему нужно. А ему было все равно.   
— Надо будет расставить деревьев в кадках по углам, — сказал Себастьян, оглядываясь. — И повесить какой-нибудь охренительный морской пейзаж.   
— Значит, нравится, — удовлетворенно сказал Барнс.  
Ему было так хорошо лежать рядом с Себастьяном, чувствуя приятную расслабленность во всем теле, негу, охватившую даже мозг.   
— Давай спать, — предложил Себастьян. И зевнул.  
— Спи, — разрешил Барнс, вытаскивая из-под них одеяло и укрывая им обоих.   
Когда Себастьян уснул, сам он еще долго лежал без сна, обнимая прижимая к себе, стараясь не разбудить, и думая о том, что счастливее он никогда не будет. Сейчас у Барнса было все, о чем мог и не мог мечтать даже в далекой юности, когда у него не было ничего, а хотелось всего.


	44. Эпилог

— Я поехал за мелкими, — крикнул Барнс, садясь в машину.   
Лекс с Микой уже давно не были мелкими, в этом году они закончили учебу и стали дипломированными специалистами, и сегодня должны были прилететь к ним с Себастьяном на Гавайи, где сами они отдыхали уже неделю. Следующие съемки у Себастьяна были только недели через три, и это время они решили провести у океана вместе с детьми.   
В отличие от Лекса, которого теперь Барнс с Себастьяном видели не часто, Мика до сих пор жила с ними, но ее пригласила работать в другой штат небольшая оружейная компания, и Барнс был очень рад за свою дочь. Лекс уже давно работал дизайнером компьютерных игр и преуспел на этом поприще.   
Своих детей, выходящих из аэропорта, Барнс увидел сразу, махнул им, хотя они и так заметили его огромный, яркий на фоне остальных машин внедорожник, и сразу же подошли к нему.   
В общем-то, интересоваться, как дела, не имело смысла, потому что они часто общались, да и виделись неделю назад, поздравляя с выпуском. Барнс подумал о том, что почти двадцать три года назад забрал их из больницы, маленьких, сморщенных и пищащих, и усмехнулся, глядя, какими они выросли.   
Наверное, родители, глядя на своих выросших детей, понимают, что они постарели, но Барнс не чувствовал возраста, на нем он не сказывался, в отличие от Себастьяна, который, хоть и очень-очень медленно, но менялся, становясь внешне старше.   
— _Рара_! — Мика радостно кинулась Баки на шею.  
Лекс ухмыльнулся, пожимая ему руку.   
— Любимые Гавайи, — сказал он. — Как там тата?  
— Накрывает на стол, я думаю, — улыбнулся Барнс, вспоминая, как оставил Себастьяна за главного на кухне, заведя пару таймеров и подписав, что по какому выключить. — И, надеюсь, ничего не сжег.   
Барнс открыл для Мики заднюю дверь машины. Она грациозно опустилась на сиденье и спросила:  
— Ты его не переоцениваешь? Тата тот еще кулинар.  
Лекс плюхнулся на переднее сиденье.   
— Да ладно тебе, Мика! Не так уж он и безнадежен!  
— Я ему оставил предельно четкие инструкции, хотя… — Барнс завел машину, и они направились к выезду из города. — Как хотите поехать? По берегу или в глубине острова?  
Барнс не очень любил ездить одним и тем же маршрутом, считая, что раз их аж три и длина примерно одинакова, то должно быть разнообразие.   
— По берегу, — в один голос сказали Лекс и Мика, переглянулись и рассмеялись.   
Барнс особо не гнал, позволяя детям насладиться видами, хотя он считал, что у них с балкона вид гораздо лучше. Сегодня погода была не очень, солнце то показывалось, то скрывалось за тучами, океан бурлил, разбиваясь о берег шальными волнами, а ветер рвал листву с пальм. Барнс надеялся, что дождь будет ночью, и завтра можно будет спокойно купаться.   
— Вот и в Нью-Йорке тоже шторм, — сказала Мика. — Мы еле улетели.   
Себастьян встретил их на крыльце. Поцеловал Мику, обнял давно переросшего его Лекса.   
— Моя лапушка ничего не сжег и ни про что не забыл? — улыбнулся Барнс, целуя мужа, словно не видел его целый день, а не чуть больше двух часов.   
— Вроде нет, — не особенно уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Идемте обедать, мои дорогие.   
За обедом, который, оставленный на Себастьяна, даже не подгорел, болтали о всякой ерунде, но в процессе разговор сам собой разделился на два, когда Мика с Барнсом упали в обсуждение преимуществ и недостатков какой-то новой штурмовой винтовки, которую хотели пустить на вооружение армии США вместо той, что заменила М-16, а Себастьяна с Лексом, почти одновременно усмехнувшись, продолжили говорить о какой-то выставке современного искусства.   
За окном громыхнуло, яркой молнией высветив полумрак столовой, в который она успела погрузиться, и зашелестел дождь, плавно переходящий в ливень. Зарокотал океан.   
— Ну вот, не искупаться, — вздохнул Барнс. — Хорошо, что успели до этого безобразия.   
— Зато теперь мы можем зажечь свечи в гостиной и секретничать под шум ливня… — мечтательно сказал Себастьян.  
— Тата с возрастом превращается в совершенно ванильного романтика, — фыркнула Мика.  
— А мне нравится идея, — сказал Лекс.  
Камина в гостиной не было — зачем в тропиках камин? Свечи прекрасно его заменили. Трепещущие теплые огоньки отражались в стеклянных стенах. В окна лупил дождь. Себастьян откупорил бутылку вина и налил всем.   
— Итак, какие же у вас секреты? — спросил Лекс.   
— Ну, не все мои секреты знает даже тата, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Помните, когда-то я сказал, вам, что я Зимний Солдат, пришедший из другого мира?  
Дождавшись утвердительного кивка и непонимающих улыбок, Барнс продолжил.   
— И я могу это доказать.   
Себастьян вывел на экран старые фотографии, сделанные в восемнадцатом году во время их первой поездки на необитаемый остров.  
— Это Баки Барнс, — сказал он. — Настоящий.   
Барнс сам засмотрелся на фото более чем тридцатилетней давности, глянул на свое отражение в стекле, понимая, что не постарел, но изменился ощутимо.   
Черно-золотая рука бликовала на солнце, были видны неприглядные крупные черви шрамов. Еще недлинные волосы растрепаны и торчат во все стороны.   
Теперь всего этого не было, был просто красивый, ухоженный, обласканный мужик. Теперь не существовало и Баки Барнса с этой фотографии, потому что он изменился. Вышел замуж, получил образование, вырастил детей и написал несколько книг. Он был любим, любил сам и знал, что это навсегда. В отличие человека с фото, жизнь которого омрачало скорое расставание с тем, в кого он успел без памяти влюбиться.   
— А зачем ты пытаешься нам доказать, что ты — Баки Барнс из другой вселенной? — осторожно спросил Лекс, разглядывая фотографию, и Барнс был уверен, что он видел там абсолютное сходство.   
— Потому что из отмеренных мне лет я еще не прожил и половины, — сказал Барнс. — Потому что тата так здоров и молодо выглядит из-за сыворотки в моем организме. Потому что я проживу хренову тучу лет и не хочу от вас скрываться, когда буду даже по документам невообразимо стар, а выглядеть буду беспардонно молодо. И я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали.   
— Я и так знала, — пожала плечами Мика. — Ты же нам сказал еще в Праге.   
— И ты просто поверила? — вскинулся Лекс.  
— _Рара_ никогда не лжет, — просто сказала она. — Ну и потом… То, как он слышит. То, какой он быстрый и сильный. То, как молодо он выглядит. Сыворотка в жидкостях тела, да, тата?  
Себастьян кивнул.   
— Да. Стало понятно после того, как Баки вернулся.  
— А он уходил? — не понял Лекс. — Я хочу знать всю историю!  
Себастьян поглядел на Баки и взял его за руку.   
— Однажды утром, через пару дней после премьеры “Войны бесконечности”, в моей ванной оказался незнакомец, который не входил через дверь, — начал он.   
Они долго рассказывали, каждый свою часть истории, дополняя друг друга. Солнце давно село, незаметное в черных, изливающихся дождем тучах, а они все говорили, говорили и говорили.   
Барнс даже рассказал правду про освобождение Себастьяна из лап картеля, но не вдаваясь в подробности, особенно того, как он ломал пальцы, выдергивал ногти и прочая мишура пыток.   
— Вот как-то так, — закончил Барнс. — Или тебе надо было историю с начала моего рождения? — посмотрел он на Лекса.   
— Ну ее я как бы примерно знаю и так, — растерянно ответил Лекс. — Просто… странно это. Ты поэтому говорил, что через портал ничего хорошего на нас свалиться не может?  
— Да. Один Тессеракт чего стоит, а он попал из Асгарда, — кивнул Барнс. — А в мирных инопланетян я вообще не верю. Так что лучше жить в полной изоляции, чем вся эта поебень.   
— Ну так мы и живем, — сказал Лекс. — Только информация как-то просачивается. И ты вот… просочится.  
— _Рара_ , — задумчиво начала Мика. — Получается, что мы только татины по крови, потому что ты как суперсолдат не можешь иметь детей?  
— Да, — Барнса пробрал холодок, потому что он не очень понимал, что ждать от этого вопроса. — Местные технологии еще не добрались до того уровня, я мог иметь генетически своих детей. А что?  
— Просто когда мы с Лексом были маленькие, — смущенно улыбнулась Мика, — мы все гадали, кто из нас твой, а кто татин. Только мы оба на тату похожи и на тебя.   
— И к какому выводу вы тогда пришли? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Барнс. Нда, вечер откровений, похоже, удавался на славу.   
— Да ни к какому. Все время спорили.   
— Дорогая, я же когда-нибудь перестану снимать обзоры, — вдруг спросил Барнс. — Ты продолжишь за меня?  
— А почему это ты перестанешь снимать обзоры? — с подозрением спросила Мика.   
— Когда-нибудь же надо успокоиться, — уклончиво ответил Барнс, потому что еще и сам не знал, когда и почему он прекратит заниматься этой веселухой.   
Ничто не вечно, и иногда, чтобы начать что-то новое, нужно прекратить заниматься чем-то старым, но пока Барнс не хотел ничего менять.   
— Папы… — нерешительно начал Лекс, выпрямился, выдохнул и сказал: — У меня будет ребенок.   
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Барнс, до которого не сразу дошло, что ему только что сказали. Иногда его суперсолдатский мозг хорошо клинило. Особенно на интересных новостях.   
— У кого от тебя будет ребенок? — немедленно напрягся Себастьян.  
— У Миранды Сеттон, это моя дипломная руководительница, — нервно сказал Лекс. — Она меня год обхаживала. Потому что я красивый, умный и талантливый. Она мне заверенную у судьи расписку написала, что не претендует на алименты и все такое. Ей к Рождеству рожать. Только я вот думаю — это же будет мой ребенок! И что, я в нем вообще не могу участия принять?  
— Мой брат придурок, — буркнула Мика.   
— Ohuet’, — выдал Барнс, хотя обычно не выражался при детях. Он не особо представлял, что сказать сыну, потому что не мог понять, стоит ли им с Себастьяном радоваться, и получают ли они статус дедушек. Правда, Барнс, подумав, понял, что дедушкой он называться не хочет. — А ты с ней на эту тему говорил, красивый, умный и талантливый?  
— Нет пока, мы больше диплом обсуждали, — сказал Лекс. — Но я поговорю. Я и алименты готов платить, это же будет мой ребенок!  
Себастьян посмотрел на Баки совершенно потрясенным взглядом.   
— Вот как поговоришь с Мирандой, так и приходи с новостями, — сказал он Лексу. — Самец-производитель.   
Барнс, конечно, понимал, что у его детей будут свои дети, ну, предполагал, что такое возможно, но чтобы вот так? Сказать, что его это шокировало, было бы неверно, но Барнс был несколько обескуражен новостью. Нет, конечно он не собирался упрекать Лекса ни в чем, это его, как он надеялся, взвешенное решение. Но все равно было странно. И больше было странно не то, что Лекс заделал кому-то ребенка вне брака, а то, что женщина решила, что ребенку не нужна полная семья. Хотя не ему было рассуждать о том, что у малыша обязательно должны быть мама и папа. Главное, чтобы ребенка любили.   
С другой стороны, Барнс почему-то был рад, что Лекс не решил жениться.   
— Нет, я понимаю, что назад уже не отмотаешь, но ты сам-то хорошо подумал? — спросил Барнс. Да, к такому его жизнь не готовила.   
— Ну… это же Миранда решила, понимаешь? Я… в общем, она меня уговорила.  
— Лапушка, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по бедру, — не смотри на меня так. Наш сын взрослый, живущий отдельно и работающий, мы можем только кивнуть на принятое им решение, раз оно уже не просто принято, а исполнено. А раз он с нами не посоветовался, значит, не посчитал нужным. Мика, а ты не хочешь нас обрадовать какой-нибудь настолько же шокирующей новостью?  
— Я не беременна, если что, — буркнула Мика. — Я вообще не хочу детей.   
— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь лет через десять, — улыбнулся ей Себастьян.  
— Посмотрим, — не стала спорить Мика. — Но сейчас у меня есть работа, и я собираюсь делать карьеру в оружейной промышленности. Как-то не до детей, тата.   
Барнс не собирался настаивать ни на браке, ни на детях, уверенный, что его дети сами решат — один так уже решил, — что для них нужнее и важнее.   
— Значит, шокирующие новости закончились, — облегченно выдохнул он. — Дорогая, так куда ты переезжаешь?   
От мысли о том, что и Мика от них уедет, тем более, куда-то далеко, Барнсу стало грустно. Он привык к детям, привык, что дома всегда кто-то есть, а теперь не будет даже живности, которая придет к нему одиноким вечером, когда Себастьян будет на очередных съемках.   
— В Ороро, это в Колорадо. Подписала контакт с “Бордеро”, молодая компания, специализируются на охотничьих карабинах. Зарплата пока небольшая, но компания оплачивает жилье.   
— Рад за тебя, дорогая, — Барнс был действительно рад за Мику. — А ты будешь приезжать к нам пострелять со мной?  
— Когда смогу, _рара_. Вряд ли у меня будет много времени в первый год.  
— Так что же, — вздохнул Себастьян, — мы в последний раз вот так вот собираемся вместе? Вы выросли и идете каждый своей дорогой…  
— Мы выросли, — согласилась Мика.   
— Эй, я живу в Нью-Йорке! — возмутился Лекс. — Я буду рядом!  
— И это радует, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Ладно, харэ. Машины ездят, самолеты летают, мы тоже не парализованные с татой. Сами, если захотим, приедем.   
— Давайте выпьем еще вина, — Себастьян встал, чтобы взять бутылку.  
— А разве суперсолдаты пьянеют? — спросил Лекс.  
— Это достигается тяжело и ненадолго, так что считай, что нет, — ответил Барнс, усмехнувшись. — От бутылки вина залпом мне точно ничего не будет. И цирроз печени мне тоже не грозит.   
— Давайте за нас, — предложила тост Мика. — За нашу семью.  
По гостиной разнесся мелодичный звон бокалов, от которого стало странно тепло и грустно одновременно.   
Как когда-то появление детей кардинально изменило жизнь Барнса и Себастьяна, так сейчас их жизнь снова менялась, потому что дети выросли и оставили их снова вдвоем, но это не значило, что они оставляли их одних.   
— Я прилечу на Рождество, — пообещала Мика. — Хотя бы на пару дней.  
— И я, — кивнул Лекс. — Обязательно.

The end


End file.
